Quiero Un Hijo
by PollenCutter
Summary: Harry Potter tiene una vida solitaria y monótona por lo que desea llenar ese vacío con la dicha de ser padre. ¿El problema? encontrar la candidata perfecta para traer a su hijo al mundo, entra y descubre como Hermione Granger encaja en todo esto...
1. Prefacio

**HOLA A TODOS! aqui estoy con una nueva historia de nuestra parejita delucional ^^**

**Este será la primera historia que publique mas no el primer escrito (lean mi one y drabble si todavía no lo han hecho :D ) ya tengo bastantes capítulos escritos así que si todo sale bien no tendré muchos problemas en publicar... publicare una vez cada semana (ya que la universidad te saca tiempo) y creo serán los sábados, en su defecto los domingos, pero si ustedes son buenos y muestran interés por el fic no tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo fin para el primer capitulo ... disfruten el prefacio!**

* * *

_**El Quisquilloso**_

_"Harry Potter busca madre para su hijo"_

La mujer que quiero que traiga a mi hijo al mundo tiene que tener las siguientes cualidades:

1-Debe tener entre 18 a 30 años.

2-Debe ser inteligente, por eso tendrá que tener a mano un record de notas ya sea del colegio o universidad, o ambas si lo prefieren.

3-No puede estar casada, ni con novio, para evitar problemas innecesarios.

4-Debe tener referencias de que es una persona respetable, y de buenos sentimientos sin antecedentes penales.

5-Debe tener presente que no habrá ninguna relación amorosa entre la elegida y yo, y que tampoco la puede haber con el bebe, la mujer debe estar preparada para entregarme al niño cuando este haya nacido.

6- Debe estar en buena condición física.

7-Por ultimo, debe mandar un chequeo medico donde diga que esta en plenas condiciones de tener un hijo.

Estos son los requisitos que deben de tener aquellas que quieran aplicar, si no tienen algunas de ellas serán descartadas inmediatamente, por favor mandar sus datos personales (nombre completo, dirección, edad, ocupación etc...) una foto de cara y otra de cuerpo entero, y los datos que pido entre los requisitos. Por favor mandar esto a la dirección que esta abajo para el próximo viernes, estén seguras de que esto será totalmente confidencial, en el caso de que sean elegidas o descartadas se les enviara una lechuza informándoles.

Otra cosa es que durante los meses de gestación la que sea elegida vivirá en mi casa y tendrá las mejores atenciones y nunca estará sola y claro se le pagara muy bien cuando traiga a mi hijo al mundo. Sin más que añadir espero sus solicitudes.

* * *

**¿Y que les pareció? ¿Merezco un comentario? ¿Mejor no lo continuo? ¿Les traigo el primer capitulo el lunes? ¿Quieren mandar su solicitud? ustedes elijan...**


	2. Capitulo I

**HOLA! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el primer capitulo ^^**

**Saben, me han llegado muchos mensajes diciéndome que muchas personas han puesto alertas en esta historia y entonces me preguntaba, ¿pero porque no dejan comentarios? si no hubiera sido por dos personas que dejaron comentario yo no hubiera subido el primer capitulo hasta el sábado. Así que le quiero dar las gracias a Eydren Snape y andreapotter96 por haber tomado su tiempo en comentar mi historia, y como muestra de agradecimiento les dedicare este capitulo a ustedes XD**

**Oh si, anteriormente se me olvido decir que esta historia también la estoy publicando en otro lado, así que si por casualidad la ven con el nombre de Dlaurpotter ¡esa soy yo! Y otra cosa que se me olvido fue…**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**Todo aclarado ¡DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Capitulo I **

_**Hermione pov**_

Ugh ¿se puede saber como es posible que un hombre tan exitoso en el trabajo, endemoniadamente guapo, con dinero para botar a montones, y con una casa hermosísima (la cual, por cierto, yo ayude a arreglar) este todavía durmiendo a las 3 de la tarde con el cuarto patas arriba?, vamos esta bien que sea sábado pero eso no le da derecho a dejarme plantada hace tres horas en el restaurante, y por lo que veo fue por una noche demasiado _divertida_.

La casa de Harry Potter era una hermosa combinación de lo moderno con lo antiguo, de dos plantas, con 3 cuartos, 3 baños, una mini biblioteca (porque yo lo pedí obvio), una sala de estar, un desayunador, un comedor, una cocina muuuuy grande (a Harry le encanta cocinar, para el que no lo sabia), un jardín precioso con todo tipo de planta y flores, un patio bastante grande con piscina incluida, ahí vive MI perro (Hermy), una Golden Retriever con un denso pelaje de color crema dorado un poco ondulado (Harry me lo regalo hace dos años cuando aun era un cachorrito, dice que es idéntica a mi {por eso el nombre} pero donde vivo no permiten animales así que el me la cuida) y el resto del patio es para jugar ese estúpido juego, Qudditch. Ahh si y en vez de ático Harry convirtió esa parte en un jacuzzi con techo de cristal que hacia hacer mas romántica la visita de la chica de turno (típico).

Fácilmente se podría decir que es una mansión ¿Creen que es mucho? Pues No. Después de que Harry venció a Voldemort decidió que debía disfrutar de todo lo que no pudo y pues si la casa es solo un capricho imagínense su ropa y el carro, (Armani, Dolce&Gabana, Bannana Republic etc... y un Lamborghini Reventon rojo sangre con cristales negro, que lo hace ver aun mas sexy de lo que ya es el muy desgraciado, ah y una moto de muerte), bueno esas son cosas que no se le puede negar al salvador del mundo ¿cierto? Como sea, el punto es que aun con todo esto el sigue siendo el mismo chico sencillo de siempre, con la única diferencia de que ya no es un chico sino todo un hombre de 25 años y que ya no teme hablar con las chicas. Pero eso no le quita el que me haya dejado plantada hoy, ahhg que coraje eso es lo que mas odio que me llame un día para citarme y al siguiente no se aparezca porque esta descansando después de una noche con alguna _amiguita_, maldito, yo si soy su amiga y miren como me paga.

-Harry Potter mas te vale que tengas una buena excusa para haberme dejado plantada y que no sea la que estoy pensando.- ya saben lo que pienso, pues no necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta de lo que estuvo haciendo, solo hay que ver la ropa tirada por doquier en su habitación el revuelo de colchas en el suelo y a Harry Potter tirado en la cama semidesnudo, creo. El muy maldito ni siquiera se movió cuando le hable, arsh ahora si me voy a enojar.

-HARRY JAME POTTER EVANS O TE DESPIERTAS AHORA MISMO O CONOCERAS LA PUNTA DE MI VARITA!-me acerque a el para verlo mejor y para que al abrir los ojos vea mi expresión de enojada. ahh se veía tan mono con un pie y una mano fuera de la cama, boca arriba, con la sabana enredada en las caderas, la cabeza ladeada hacia mi con la boca medio abierta (si pones mucha atención puedes oír un leve ronquido) los ojos cerrados el cabello mas revuelto de lo normal, ahh simplemente hermoso, que digo ¡tengo que estar enojada!, pero ¿como me enojo con una imagen así?. Le acaricio unos mechones rebeldes que están por su cara y los pongo para atrás, poco a poco el va abriendo los ojos y me doy cuenta que no cumplí mi propósito de cara enojada porque el me sonrío, con esa sonrisa tan suya que era solo para mi.

-¿acaso e muerto y este hermoso ángel vino por mi?- no pude evitar sonrojarme, el siempre me decía cosas así y mas cuando sabia que había hecho algo malo y quería que lo perdonara, pero escucharlo siempre terminaba en lo mismo ¡YO COMO UN TOMATE!

-no creas que vas hacer que te perdone el haberme dejado plantada con eso, tendrás que esforzarte mas esta vez-le dije en tanto me sentaba en la cama y le acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿que dices que hice, y por lo que tengo que disculparme?-me dijo con su cara de "yo no me acuerdo que hice algo malo, eso cuenta como excusa?" le di un manotazo en el hombro, mientras el se paraba e iba a lavarse los dientes conmigo pisándole los talones.

-¡Harry!, restaurante en la esquina, comida, llamada, invitación, anoche, ¿recuerdas?- el pensó unos segundos para después poner una sonrisa de disculpa llena de pasta dental a lo que yo solo pude voltear los ojos. Con un grito de exasperación Salí del baño y me enfuruñe en el medio de su cama, empecé a llamarlo por cada nombre despectivo que cruzaba por mi cabeza pero no pude continuar por mucho tiempo gracias a que dos fuertes brazos me estrecharon hacia un fornido pecho y me tumbo en la cama con Harry arriba de mi. ¿Esta de más decir que parezco un semáforo verdad? Harry quien solo tenia sus boxers puestos, estaba arriba de mi con un brazo soportando su peso y el otro acariciándome el brazo izquierdo, su pecho junto al Mio (pero sin presionar mucho) y su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello.

-perdóname, me quede dormido, es que la noche fue muy _agitada.-_si ya me imagino cuanto, pero la verdad en este momento mi cabeza no podía pensar mas que en Harry estaba arriba de mi casi desnudo, vamos, que soy su mejor amiga, pero también soy mujer y tengo ojos y fantasías (y una de ellas es con Harry en la misma posición y no precisamente con ropa de por medio).

-no no te perdono, sabes cuanto odio que me dejen plantada-trate de salir de debajo de el antes de cometer una locura, ¡dios ya me sentía arder!, pero el se apretó mas contra mi haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara bajo el suyo y que un suspiro casi se me escape (lo retuve mordiéndome el labio inferior), el me miro con sus hermosos ojos verde, mas brillantes que nunca, con la disculpa grabada en ellos y con una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios.

-por favor Mione, perdóname- umm su voz sonó como una caricia que me izo estremecer otra vez ¿pensara que tengo frío?, ¡dios porque me castigas así, yo que eh sido buena sierva!, como alguien le puede decir que no a una cara como esa. Asentí con la cabeza pues no era capaz de encontrar mi voz. El me sonrío mas abiertamente para después darme un largo beso en la mejilla que termino en mi oreja -te prometo que te recompensare, yo cocinare para ti, haré que te chupes los dedos.- ahora si debo de estar como gelatina, dios es que su voz en mi oído me dejo sin fuerzas, el muy maldito sabe lo que hace, siempre que lo hace sale vencedor, pero algún día, algún día yo seré la ganadora ¡lo juro! (solo espero que el día llegue pronto). Despacio como en una tortura el se levanto y me miro de arriba abajo mientras una sonrisa malditamente sexy se formaba en su rostro -me gusta esa falda, deberías ponértela mas seguido- al decir esto dio la media vuelta y se entro al baño dejando caer su única prenda justo en la puerta.

Maldito mil veces maldito. Unos minutos después y con mi respiración bajo control, mire mas abajo hacia la falda y vi que estaba mas arriba de lo que debería, ah claro que quería que me la pusiera mas seguido maldito mirón. Estábamos en pleno mes de junio y el calor es insoportable por eso hoy me puse una blusa rosa de tiritos con una falda blanca a mitad de los muslos, con una sandalias rosas y el cabello recogido en una enmarañada cola.

Me senté a esperarlo como 10 minutos sin hacer nada, simplemente seguir pensando en lo bien que se sentía mi cuerpo junto al de el. No es que fuera la primera vez, es mas, el hacia eso un montón de veces pero cada vez era mejor la sensación. Ahora que lo pienso seria mejor que lo esperara abajo no quiero ver lo que se que voy a ver cuando salga del baño.

Me pare de la cama y no di ni un paso cuando Harry ya estaba saliendo con solo una toalla y millones de gotitas cubriendo su cuerpo. Mierda, es mejor quedarme sentada, por eso tenia que haberme ido antes, ver a Harry Potter con solo una toalla no era bueno para mi salud mental… ni física. Mi corazón volvió a latir como caballo de carrera y no pude apartar la vista de su cuerpo, cuerpo que había visto un millón de veces y no me e cansado. Sus fuertes brazos, su pecho bien formado donde mas abajo tenia una tableta de chocolate blanco como abdomen, sus piernas que se ven que pueden correr hasta el fin del mundo sin parar, y su espalda ancha, y de cintura estrecha y aquello que tapaba la toalla estoy segura es mucho mejor que en mi imaginación.

Tenía mucho calor, demasiado, y Harry sonriéndome desde el espejo no me estaba ayudando mucho, creo que mi labio inferior ya esta sangrando de tanto morderlo.

-Hermione si no te dejas el labio sangraras- el se estaba poniendo loción o algo así, y cuando termino se estaba por quitar la toalla, eso fue como un CLIK para que mis músculos funcionaran.

-creo..que..te espero abajo-Salí de ahí lo mas rápido posible bajando la escalera de dos en dos, y sentándome en la primera silla del desayunador que esta frente a la gran ventana de la cocina, necesito aire y mucho. Harry bajo casi enseguida con una bermuda azul y una camisilla blanca, con el pelo mojado y revuelto (malditamente s-e-x-y)

_Tiempo:_

_Creo que con mis pensamientos los estoy haciendo confundir un poco, déjenme les aclaro algo PRIMERO: yo Hermione Granger soy la mejor amiga de Harry Potter y NADA más. _

_SEGUNDO: yo (como toda mujer con ojos en la cara) tengo fantasías con el PERO nunca e pensado en cumplirlas. _

_TERCERO: yo NO estoy ENAMORADA de EL._

_Espero mis puntos hayan sido muy claros, que yo me refiera a Harry como un dios griego no quiere decir que yo lo ame o sienta algo mas que amistad por el, simplemente soy realista, OK._

_Tiempo fuera._

¿En que estaba?, a si, Harry fue a sacar utensilios de quien sabe donde para hacer mi comida.

-y ¿de que esta antojada la señorita hoy?- me pregunto mirándome desde el otro lado del desayunador, umm de que estoy antojada?

-no lo se, sorpréndeme- me sonrío mas abiertamente y se puso manos a la hora, mientras yo fui a poner un poco de música para dar ambiente, al regresar lo encontré sumido en su mundo culinario mientras yo sonreía por verlo así. Como desde niño Harry estuvo obligado a cocinar por su familia, el desarrollo un arte culinario exquisito, yo le dije muchas veces que en vez de auror debió ser chef, pero ya saben su vena "tengo que salvar al mundo" no lo dejo. Así es como me gustaba ver a Harry feliz en su mundo, no preocupado por un maniático o por alguna _mujer._

-¿y no me vas a contar como te fue ayer?- el se volteo hacia mi con algo en los ojos que no pude distinguir, raro yo siempre se lo que le pasa cuando lo miro a los ojos-¿Harry?-el se dio cuenta de que yo me di cuenta, tomo asiento frente a mi y mirándome fijamente a los ojos pude ver algo, algo que no me gusto- ¡Harry!

-Hermione ayer mientras me estaba divirtiendo camino a casa vi algo- su mirada se perdió en algún lugar- eran como las 8 de la noche y todavía estaba claro yo estaba acompañado por…- el sabe que odio los detalles y los nombre de sus conquistas- alguien y pasábamos por un parque y hay vi a un hombre jugar con un niño de mas o menos 5 años idéntico a el y me puse a pensar que talvez es tiempo de probar algo así.-esperen yo entendí lo que creo que entendí...

– ¿tiene algo que ver el hecho de que Ron vaya a ser prontamente padre lo que te haya hecho tomar esa repentina decisión?, ¿o es que la imagen fue demasiada tierna?

-no lo se Hermione yo.. talvez, sea el hecho de que Ron se ve tan feliz con la llegada de su bebe o que ese señor estaba disfrutando tanto de su hijo o quizás simplemente quiero un hijo y ya.

-Harry un hijo no es algo que se pide y se compra en el supermercado, es una responsabilidad de por vida, ¿me entiendes?- Harry suspiro y me tomo de las mano y mirándome a los ojos pude volver a ver lo que vi antes y no pude distinguir, soledad mucha soledad.

–ya lo se Hermione, pero mi vida últimamente no tiene sentido es algo monótona, quiero algo nuevo, deseo tener a alguien en quien depositar toda mi atención, me siento listo para esa responsabilidad, yo..- me apretó fuertemente la mano- sabes que siempre e deseado esto- claro que lo se- yo solo quiero tener un hijo Hermione no es mucho pedir- me dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Pero es que ¿Harry es tonto o se hace? Que no se da cuenta que los bebes no vienen de la cigüeña.

-Harry claro que lo se, pero para eso necesitas primero casarte y...

-wow wow wow páralo ahí Hermione, sabes que el matrimonio y yo no somos amigos-dijo parándose para revisar mi comida.- para tener un bebe no se necesita estar casado.

-OK esta bien, no te tienes que casar, pero de todas formas necesitas a una mujer o ¿acaso lo tendrás tú?

-no, no lo tendré yo, pero no quiero enamorarme ni tener nada serio con ninguna mujer, lo único que me interesan de ellas es su vientre para mi hijo- ¿habían escuchado algo mas machista que eso?, algunas veces Harry era un sol con las mujeres pero en otras como esta era un perfecto cretino. El se dio la vuelta con mi sonrisa pues sabía que su comentario no me había hecho gracia. -bueno ya sabes a excepción de ti claro- Ja como que me va a comprar con eso y su mirada "sabes que eres la mujer mas importante para mi" maldito manipulador con sonrisas derrite hielo.

-¿y se puede saber Don Genio, como vas a obtener a una mujer que cargue con tu hijo por nueve meses? ¿Acaso vas a ir a buscarla por las calles?-claro que siendo Harry Potter no creo que una vaya a decir que no, solo con imaginarse como se hacen los bebes hasta yo me apunto (no fui yo quien pensó en eso). De repente a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos y una sonrisa de triunfo le ilumino a cara, oh no oh no no no, eso no era bueno. -¿Harry?

-Hermione eres un genio- ¿que? ¿Pero yo que hice? Harry fue hasta donde mi y me levanto en un abrazo dándome vueltas en el aire, wuag me estoy mareando

-Eres la persona mas inteligente que e conocido, me diste la mejor idea del mundo- ¿que yo hice que cosa?- lo único que tengo que hacer es poner un anuncio solicitando un vientre para mi hijo, gracias Hermione eres la mejor amiga que cualquier hombre podría tener- me dijo poniéndome en el piso y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Sip mi mejor amigo se volvió loco, loco de remate, se le soltaron todos los tornillos del cerebro y se le fundieron los cables. Esa es la única explicación para semejante locura ¡POR DIOS!

* * *

**Espero sus Reviews con ansias... nos leemos el sabado**


	3. Capitulo II

**¡Hello Everyone! El sábado ha llegado y con el otro capitulo YEIIIIIII**

**Muchiiiiiiiisiiiiisiiimas gracias por todos sus comentarios cuando los leí estaba saltando en una pata jeje**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo II**

_**Harry pov**_

Hace unos días me e sentido un poco raro, la casa donde vivo es muy grande para mi y Hermy, no es que quiera mudarme pero la idea de llenarla suena bien. Tan solo imaginarme que en estos momentos yo pudiera estar felizmente casado y con hijos hace que la rabia de tantos años vuelva a mí, pero eso es algo de lo que no me quiero acordar.

Me estoy sintiendo muy solo y el hecho de que mi mejor amigo baya a ser prontamente padre me deja mas hundido en la soledad, estoy feliz por Ron pues el si supo elegir a una mujer que lo quiera y de todo por el, pero eso me trae mas soledad al saber que el ya esta en otro nivel. Nivel que muy pronto Hermione alcanzara. Ella es hermosa, inteligente y buena, de seguro un día de estos va a llegar diciéndome que se casa con cualquier idiota que la robara de mi lado, AHHH eso me enferma, saber que algún día Hermione ya no estará para mi cuando la necesite, o que este muy ocupada con su familia como para pensar en mi, hace que me sienta mas solo, ustedes dirán ¿y porque no te casa? pues bien es simple y sencillo, yo no quiero casarme, para mi el matrimonio es el asesino del amor, pero quiero tener hijos, por lo menos uno.

Yo quiero tener una pequeña parte de mi, alguien a quien darle amor y de quien recibir, verlo crecer y estar ahí para el o ella por siempre. Pero como dijo Hermione para eso necesito una mujer, y por eso estoy en la oficina de mi amicuñiga (ya saben, combinación de amiga/cuñada) Luna, para que publique mi anuncio en su periódico. Entre en su oficina, todo era muy...Luna (me entienden ¿verdad?) ella me miraba desde su silla detrás del escritorio con una ceja alzada pero con una gran sonrisa, apuesto a que la sorprendí pues yo casi nunca vengo por estos lados.

-¡vaya! ¿A que se debe tan grata visita?-dijo reclinándose en la silla y acariciando su enorme panza. Sentí algo raro dentro de mí, al imaginarme que muy pronto, si Dios quiere, alguien estará así con mi hijo dentro.

-¿que, acaso no puedo visitar a mi gran amiga?-ella se comenzó a reír, tan risueña como siempre y sus ojos me miraron fijamente-¿que, tengo algo en la cara?

-saltémonos la parte donde me halagas y me dices cuanto me quieres y lo bella que estoy si, ¿que quieres?

-auch Luna rompes mi corazón, yo que vine con las mejores intenciones-ella me miro con la cara de "anja ¿y a quien quieres engañar?"-OK ganaste, necesito un favor tuyo.

-sabia que querías algo, ¿en que te puedo ayudar gran amigo?-me reí porque ella usaba lo mismo que yo le dije antes. Saque de mi bolsillo un papel donde tenía todo lo que quería en mi anuncio.

-quiero que publiques este anuncio en el Quisquilloso-le dije pasándole la hoja, sus ojos se abrieron nada mas leer la primera línea, el titulo.

-"Harry Potter busca madre para su hijo", ¿te volviste loco? ¿Que es esto?

-no estoy loco luna y eso es un anuncio-ella me miro fríamente- Luna quiero un hijo pero es obvio que por mi solo no lo puedo tener, por eso decidí poner un anuncio para conseguir a una mujer que este dispuesta a cargar con mi hijo durante el tiempo de gestación.

-Harry un hijo es algo que nace del amor, no por un capricho, es.. es algo especial que tienes con alguien especial- si ya lo había escuchado antes.

-Luna ahórrate el discurso Hermione ya me lo dijo por ti-ella frunció el seño.

-¿Hermione esta de acuerdo con esto?-me dijo levantando la hoja.

-bueno lo que se dice de acuerdo de acuerdo no, pero se que ella me va a apoyar.-ella siempre me apoya.-aparte no voy a escoger a cualquier mujer, ahí pongo requisitos específicos para ser la madre de mi hijo, ya lo tengo todo pensado.-Luna me miro por lo menos un minuto después suspiro y empezó a leer la lista en voz alta.

-la mujer que quiero que traiga a mi hijo al mundo tiene que tener las siguientes cualidades:

1-debe tener entre 18 a 30 años-luna me miro interrogativamente.

-quiero que sea mayor de edad pero no muy mayor, e escuchado que las mujeres muy maduras podrían tener problemas en el embarazo, y yo no quiero arriesgarme.-ella solo rodó los ojos.

-2-debe ser inteligente, por eso tendrá que tener a mano un record de notas ya sea del colegio o universidad, o ambas si lo prefieren

-claro Luna mi hijo por ley va a tener rasgos de su madre y yo no quiero que sea bruto-ella volvió a rodar los ojos.

-3-no puede estar casada, ni con novio, para evitar problemas innecesarios-ante este punto Luna asintió en aprobación.

-4-debe tener referencias de que es un persona respetable, y de buenos sentimientos sin antecedentes penales-Luna volvió a dar su aprobación.

-5-debe tener presente que no habrá ninguna relación amorosa entre la elegida y yo, y que tampoco la puede haber con el bebe, la mujer debe estar preparada para entregarme al niño cuando este haya nacido-Luna me miro muy fríamente, de seguro imaginándose como alguien podría hacer eso, créanme yo también me lo imagine y se que hay mujeres que si pueden.

-6- debe estar en buena condición física.-ahora si Luna me miro con los ojos bien en grande a lo que yo solo pude sonreírle. Esta bien que no me interese mucho lo físico en una persona pero si voy a elegir a la madre de mi hijo que sea perfecta de cuerpo no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo si tengo a una niña sabre como será en un futuro. Luna siguió leyendo.

-7-y por ultimo, debe mandar un chequeo medico donde diga que esta en plenas condiciones de tener un hijo.

Estos son los requisitos que deben de tener aquellas que quieran aplicar, si no tienen algunas de ellas serán descartadas inmediatamente, por favor mandar sus datos personales (nombre completo, dirección, edad, ocupación etc...) una foto de cara y otra de cuerpo entero, y los datos que pido entre los requisitos. Por favor mandar esto a la dirección que esta abajo para el próximo viernes, estén seguras de que esto será totalmente confidencial, en el caso de que sean elegidas o descartadas se les enviara una lechuza informándoles.

Otra cosa es que durante los meses de gestación la que sea elegida vivirá en mi casa y tendrá las mejores atenciones y nunca estará sola y claro se le pagara muy bien cuando traiga a mi hijo al mundo. Sin más que añadir espero sus solicitudes.

-Harry ¿estas seguro de esto?

-completamente Luna-la mire directo a los ojos-¿me vas hacer el favor?- ella me miro ceñuda para después suspirar resignada, ¡si sabia que la iba a convencer!

-¿quieres una foto tuya en el anuncio?-me levante y le di un sonoro beso en la frente

-gracias Luna eres la mejor

-aunque no estoy de acuerdo con esto lo tendré listo para mañana, solo espero que no estés haciendo una locura.

-claro que no Luna, y si quiero esa foto en el anuncio, escoge una en la que me vea bien, adiós- Salí lo mas rápido posible, no baya a ser cosa de que se arrepienta, esto será grandioso. No creo que muchas mujeres se vayan a presentar con todas los requisitos así que talvez unas 20 o quizás 30 entre el mundo mágico se presentaran. Ahhh que emoción ya no puedo esperar.

_**Hermione pov**_

El muy idiota lo hizo, no le importo todo lo que le dije, fue e hizo lo que se el dio la gana, bien pues que ni creo que yo lo voy a apoyar esta vez, no, no señor, se equivoco si eso es lo que pensaba. Como toda mañana recibí mi edición especial del quisquilloso (cortesía de mi mejor amiga) y para mi sorpresa lo primero que vi fue la cara del idiota de mi mejor amigo en primea plana con letras en grande: _"Harry Potter busca madre para su hijo"_ pg.4. No puedo creer que Luna pudiera permitir esto, es totalmente increíble, inaudito, es.. es ya no se lo que es...

Me termine de arreglar unos Capris jeans y una blusa roja manga corta con unas sandalias de igual color estaría perfecto con mi cabello recogido en un moño mal hecho. Entre a la chimenea con el periódico en una mano y polvos flu en la otra, fuerte y claro dije la dirección del (vuelvo y repito) idiota de mi mejor amigo y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en la sala de Harry. Todo estaba muy callado, de seguro y todavía estaba dormido y no había visto la nota, perfecto yo se lo haría saber y esta vez no le va a gustar mi cara. Subí las escaleras pisando bien fuerte y me dirigí a la ultima habitación del pasillo, abrí la puerta de un empujón y me dirigí a la cama, esta vez no iba a ver como dormía (sabia lo que eso producía en mi) saque mi varita del pantalón y apunte a su pacífica cara (no Hermione, no mires su cara) "aguamenti" un chorro de agua fresca termino en su ya no tan pacifica cara.

-¿que? ¿Que paso? ¿Quien es?, ah Hermione eres tu, pero, ¿que? ¿Porque me despiertas así?, déjame dormir-Harry se tapo la cara con las sabanas sin importarle que este mojado

-Harry ya despiértate-le dije con mi cara enojada, el me miro sacándose las sabanas y al parecer mi cara dio resultado esta vez porque se sentó en la cama con el entrecejo fruncido y la pregunta en los ojos.

-déjame ir al baño esto parece serio-yo solo me crucé de brazos y me senté en la cama con mis piernas cruzadas, el se paro, sin entender, se dirigió al baño rascándose la nuca. Yo me quede en la misma posición con la revista entre mis brazos, mi pie se movía sin darme cuenta, 5 minutos después Harry llego con solo sus boxers y se sentó frente a mi en la cama.- ¿que pasa porque tienes esa cara?

-porque es la única que tengo-el me miro ceñudo y yo le tire el periódico, una gran O se formo en su boca mientras me miraba sonriendo, tomo el periódico y lo abrió en la pagina 4, su sonrisa se fue ensanchando y mis cejas se fueron juntando

-Luna es fantástica le quedo perfecto-no lo puedo creer de verdad esta mal

-¿que? Estas loco ¿tienes idea de cuantas mujeres van a mandar la solicitud?

-vamos Hermione no es tan grave no toda mujer tiene todas estas cualidades, quizás unas 20 o 30 mujeres se presentaran- no puedo creer lo que acabo de oír, al parecer Harry no tiene idea de lo que somos capaces de hacer las mujeres por conseguir lo que queremos, decidí dejarlo en el mundo de la ignorancia y seguir la conversación. Me acomode mejor en la cama y le apunte con mi dedo acusador.

-Harry te dije que esto no es una buena idea, y no me hiciste caso, al parecer todo lo que te dije te entro por un oído y te salio por el otro- le dije cruzándome de brazos con mi cara de indignación. El me acaricio el entrecejo fruncido y no pude evitar el temblor en mi cuerpo, maldito el sabe que así no durare mucho enojada, pero estoy decidida a no ceder.

-Hermione si te escuche, por eso requiero ciertas cosas para la madre de mi hijo, no voy a coger a cualquier mujer, quiero a la mejor candidata.

-¿te estas escuchando?, esto no debería ser así, tu tendrías que referirte a la futura madre de tu hijo con amor, como lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida y que te va a dar el mejor regalo de toda tu existencia. No como una candidata para miss Hechicera.-no me di cuenta en que momento me pare de la cama y comencé a caminar por la habitación. Me pare frente a Harry y lo que vi no me gusto para nada-¿Harry?-el miro hacia otro lado con la vista perdida en algún lugar

-Hermione tu mejor que nadie sabes que así era como yo me refería a la mujer que yo amaba ¿y para que me sirvió? ¿Para sufrir? ¿Para que me engañara con un amanerado y matara mi mayor ilusión? No gracias, yo no quiero eso, yo puedo tener un hijo sin tener que llegar a tanto.

Me dolía mucho la forma en que me lo dijo, en su voz se escucho la tristeza de años atrás estoy segura que sus ojos están aguados pero el no me miraba. Me acerque a la cama y me senté detrás de el y como muchas veces lo recosté en mi pecho acariciando sus cabellos, el cerro los ojos y se dejo acariciar, una traviesa lagrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda y eso me partió el corazón, la mascara de enojo que tenia se me cayo al ver esta imagen, fue como estar en un deja vu.

_Hace aproximadamente 4 años Harry llego a mi apartamento a las 11:30 de la noche en medio de una tormenta, totalmente empapado, temblando y con los ojos rojos, mi __corazón se partió ante esta imagen y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry ya me tenía prisionera de sus brazos y lloraba en mi hombro. Yo no sabia que pasaba pero me dolía mucho verlo así, el no hacia nada para moverse o algo, así que con un poco de presión me separe de su cuerpo y lo mire a los ojos, le dedique una sonrisa y lo tome de la mano para dirigirnos a mi habitación. Era invierno y como estaba mojado tenía miedo de que le diera una enfermedad._

_-hay que sacarte esa ropa o te enfermaras-le dije bien bajito, el no dijo nada simplemente se dejo hacer, yo le quite la ropa mojada y la deje a un lado dejándolo solo en boxers (la verdad no se me ocurrió usar la varita para secarlo) como yo ya estaba en la cama cuando el llego me pareció el mejor lugar para hablar. Al llegar a la cama el se acurruco en mi pecho y yo le acaricie el pelo, no le pregunte que le pasaba o porque llego en esas condiciones, ni nada, simplemente le di mi calor y le hice saber que yo estaba ahí para el, todo con mi silencio, cuando el estuviera listo el me lo diría. Pasaron minutos, talvez horas, no lo se, solo supe que lo que me dijo me hizo apretarlo mas hacia mi._

_-Ginny me engaño, con el supuesto Gay de su manager-fue tanto el odio con el que lo dijo que me hizo estremecer-yo estaba preocupado porque no llegaba a casa y la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, ella usualmente me llama cuando se tiene que quedar mas tarde, pero ahora no lo hizo y en su condición eso me preocupaba._

_-¿su condición?_

_-déjame terminar Hermione, yo salí a buscarla al estudio, de verdad estaba muy preocupado y cuando entre vi la imagen mas grotesca de toda mi vida.-ante esto se estremeció y sollozo por unos minutos, yo no sabia que decirle para reconfortarlo pues yo mejor que nadie sabia cuanto el amaba a esa mujer, ni bien ella termino la escuela el le pidió matrimonio y ella acepto gustosa, la boda fue hermosa y yo estaba tan feliz por mis amigos, por eso me sorprendió tanto que Ginny fuera capaz de engañar al hombre que supuestamente ella amaba._

_- las ropas de ambos estaban tirados por todas partes y ella estaba a cuatro patas como la perra que es y el la penetraba por detrás mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, sus gritos y gemidos fue como miles de puñaladas a mi corazón, yo..yo solo me quede ahí viendo como mi mujer me engañaba con su manager "Gay", no se cuanto tiempo seguí viendo la imagen pero cuando tuve las fuerzas suficientes le grite, le grite que como ella fue capaz de hacerme eso, a mi, a quien supuestamente ella amaba, "Fer" solo se ria de mi en la cara y me dijo que muy Gay el podía parecer pero era el único que sabia hacer sentir mujer a Ginny y que por eso ella recurría a el cada que yo no sabia complacerla. Ginny estaba llorando decía que era mentira, que ella me amaba pero todo lo que yo sentía por ella, se murió en ese momento, su falsedad, sus lagrimas de cocodrilos, su engaño, se llevaron todo el amor que yo sentía. Estuve a punto de irme y dejarla ahí tirada, pero aun había algo que si me importaba de ella._

_Harry se quedo un silencio un momento y tembló un poco. Yo lo cubrí con las mantas y el se apretó mas a mi cuerpo abrazándome por la cintura-¿sabes Hermione?, hace unos días encontré una prueba de embarazo en la basura, leí la caja y decía que si era una raya era negativo pero si tenia dos era positivo, y ¿y sabes que tenia la prueba Hermione? ¿Sabes?-el levanto la cabeza de mi pecho y yo negué viendo su cara bañada en lagrimas, el hizo una mueca y empezó a llorar mas fuerte enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho otra vez-era positivo Hermione, tenia dos rayas, DOS MALDITAS RAYAS-hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que yo también estaba llorando-yo..yo le dije que sabia que ella estaba embarazada y le pregunte si era mío, ella me dijo que no lo sabia, eso me dolió mucho Hermione pero aun así le dije que si llegara a ser mío yo me iba hacer cargo de el, que me haría responsable._

_Harry salio de entre mis brazos y se sentó frente a mi mirándome fijamente, con los ojos mas rojos que antes y con un leve temblor en su cuerpo-¿sabes que me contesto Hermione?-una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro, algo que me dio mucho miedo, Harry no era así-me dijo que ya no lo tenia, ME DIJO QUE SE LO SACO, SE HIZO UN ABORTO HERMIONE, ARRANCO A SU PROPIO HIJO DE SUS ENTRAÑAS HERMIONE-Harry lo grito golpeando la cama, para terminar con su cabeza entre sus piernas tocando el colchón con las sabanas hecha puño sobre su cabeza y gritando a todo pulmón, que Ginny mato a su hijo._

_Harry me pregunto que como era posible que una mujer acecinara a un inocente por vanidad, porque eso le dijo Ginny que se saco al niño porque ella no puede engordar, que aun es muy joven para tener hijos, que ella estaba en su mejor momento en el modelaje y que no podía perder la línea. Yo no supe contestarle lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas y darle palabras de aliento que no se de donde salieron. _

_Esa noche el se quedo a dormir conmigo, __abrazándose a mi como si de un salvavidas se tratase y yo solo deseé flotar lo suficiente para mantenerlo a salvo, lejos de su propio dolor._

-esta bien Harry si eso es lo que deseas, no soy quien para detenerte, solo espero que hagas una buena elección para la madre de mi sobrino-Harry salio de mis brazos y me miro a la cara con una gran sonrisa.

-si eres quien para detenerme-me reprocho para después sonreír- y sabia que me ibas a apoyar, siempre lo haces

-si, si es un pequeño defecto que tengo que arreglar, no se porque pero no te puedo decir que no-suspire ante su gran sonrisa-espero algún día superar esa debilidad

-pues yo espero que no, ahora ¿te piensas quedar ahí o que? vámonos- Harry salio de la cama llevándome en brazos y riendo como niño chiquito, ¿que puedo hacer?, yo daría todo lo que fuera por ver a Harry feliz. Aunque eso sea la cosa más descabellada…

* * *

**Esta vez el capi fue mas largo. Mmm si creo que ya conocen un poco mas la historia de Harry… fuerte ¿verdad?...**

**andreapotter96: me alegro que te haya gustado el capi al fin y al cabo te lo dedique a ti y a otra chica ^^… si solo de imaginarme a Harry 'dios griego' Potter estoy "babas" lolz**

**rino alegre: tienes toooda la razón esta historia es de humor pero tendrá sus momentos de seriedad… aunque sea una línea que escriban es perfecto para que me suban el animo muchas gracias por dejar review… sobre lo de las alertas no es nada malo al contrario es donde le pones una alerta a un fic para estar al pendiente cuando haya publicación..Gracias por la suerte!**

**JayLopez: jejej si ya se que la idea esta loca pero nunca he dicho que mi cerebro trabaje de forma normal jejej gracias por pasarte!**

**Bettina Potter: prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para que nunca pienses que este fic terminara siendo algo sin sentido…**

**Lien-Cullen-Potter: perdón ya se que es una tortura pero en mi defensa TODO ES CULPA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD… espero que todavía sigas viva para leer la actualización… mm sobre tus preguntas te diré que si te las respondo arruino la historia jejej se paciente todo se aclarara a su tiempo…**

**andiee'potter: que bueno que lo amas! Espero y sigas así hasta el final.. Sobre tu pregunta solo diré una cosa del fic… es un H/Hr… jajajaj sorry no puedo decir mas y como le dije a alguien mas, se paciente todo se aclarara a su tiempo…**

**lanyera: siiii nuestro Harry es muy confiado con Hermi ahhh ¡que suertuda! Espero te siga gustando la historia…**

**Nonimi: que bueno que te gusta la idea y mi manera de describir las cosas… siii yo también quería que se quedaran juntos PERO NOOOOOOO JKR tuvo que romper todas nuestras ilusiones y..y.. mejor no sigo porque no acabo… espero te siga gustando el fic!**

**Muchas gracias a todas por leer espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos el próximo sábado, esperare sus comentarios con ansias…chiauuu**


	4. Capitulo III

HOLA! ¡Al fin sábado!, ¿a poco no les encanta el sábado? Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews abajo se los respondo… disfruten el cap…

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo III**

_**Harry pov**_

-Harry ¿que significa esto?-suspire, al parecer esto nunca iba a acabar

-un periódico Ron, el de tu esposa ¿recuerdas?

-se lo que es-dijo sacudiendo el periódico abierto en la pagina cuatro en el aire-me refiero a esto-dijo señalando la nota

-estoy seguro de que Luna ya te explico-le indique que se sentara en el desayunador, es que estaba preparando la comida, el así lo hizo y dijo

-si me explico pero quiero que tu me lo expliques-me dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules-¿porque haces esto Harry?

-porque quiero un hijo - ok ya me estoy cansando de decir lo mismo

-si, ¿pero porque de esta forma? Harry deberías buscarte una mujer que amar, no que te sirva de canguro-vaya me sorprende que sepa lo que es un canguro, creí que no habían en el mundo mágico, en realidad nunca e visto uno ahí.

-Ron sabes que no quiero compromisos sentimentales con ninguna mujer-le dije mientras atendía la comida

-¿eso tiene que ver con Ginny, verdad?-vaya no esperaba que el la mencionara, ciertamente después de que Ron supo lo que hizo y después de que ella se fuera con _Fer_ sin avisarle a nadie, Ginny dejo de ser su hermana y casi nunca la menciona.

-en parte, pero ese no es el punto

-no, claro que no es el punto, el punto es que de eso ya a pasado mucho tiempo, ya es hora de que rehagas tu vida al lado de otra mujer, una mujer que te va a dar tu primer hijo y serás el hombre mas feliz del mundo-lo ultimo lo dijo con una mirada y sonrisa tan soñadora que de seguro lo decía por el mismo. Salio de su trance y se acerco a mi poniendo un brazo en mi hombro-viejo un hijo tiene que nacer del amor de dos personas...

-Ron no es por ser grosero ni nada pero ya escuche eso gracias, Luna y Hermione ya se encargaron de darme el discurso ok y ya las convencí, a las dos-Ron quito su brazo de mi hombro y me miro como si no me creyera

-¿Hermione aprobó tu brillante idea?-yo le sonreí ante la forma en la que lo dijo y asentí con la cabeza-maldita debilidad que tiene

-sip, algo así me dijo después de aceptar

-¿y donde esta nuestra mejor amiga? porque eso que cocina se ve demasiado para una persona y no creo que me estuvieras esperando, ¿amenos de que tengas a alguna amiguita aquí picaron?-Ron me pico las costillas con dos dedos a lo que yo entre risas lo amenace con el cucharón caliente

-allí esta mi _amiguita-_le dije señalando a la gran ventana que hay en la cocina donde se ve el patio.

-HEY HERMIONE, VEN AQUI Y SALUDA A TU MEJOR AMIGO-le grito Ron a una Hermione que corría de un lado a otro con Hermy persiguiéndola. A los pocos minutos llego Hermione con la respiración acelerada

-hola Harry, ¿porque Ron quería que te saludara?-me comencé a reír por la cara que puso Ron ante lo que ella dijo

-JA muy graciosa-Ron se cruzo de brazos y se sentó poniendo cara de ofendido aunque yo se que no es así, el y Hermione aun relajan como en el colegio

-ya Ron, hola ¿como estas?-le dice mientras le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, pero Ron no le hizo caso-ya Ron sabes que estaba jugando contigo-el siguió serio pero pude ver una sonrisita queriéndosele escapar. Entonces, de repente el tenia a Hermione sobre sus piernas haciéndole cosquillas

-esto te pasa por jugar conmigo-ella se retorcía de la risa mientras le pedía que se detuviera, yo estaba igual pues me encantaba verlos así-di que soy el mejor y que nunca mas jugaras conmigo-ella forcejeo un rato mas hasta que las lagrimas ya se le salían, yo estaba muerto de la risa

-ok ok eres.. eres el me..jajaja..mejor

-te falta la ultima parte

-eso jaja..eso no lo...puedo decir-Ron paro de hacerle cosquillas y la miro interrogativo

-¿y porque no?

-pues porque después no podré cobrarme las que tu me hagas-le dijo saliendo de su agarre. Yo estaba que me caía de la risa, ella me miro y saco su dedo acusador-y tu, gracias por defenderme mal amigo-ella me saco la lengua y yo le tire un beso que ella ignoro.-bien basta de juegos, Ron hace tiempo que no te veía ¿que te trae por aquí?

-bueno Hermione ni tanto solo hace 3 días que me viste y me trae por aquí la locura de nuestro amigo la cual ya me entere tu estas de acuerdo

-bueno no es mi culpa, sabes que tengo una debilidad-dijo ella tratando de excusarse. Yo me reía de los dos mientras terminaba mis espaguetis con crema blanca.

-ya se pero seria bueno que de vez en cuando pudieras decir que no, estoy seguro de que si tu un día le dices que no el no lo hará-me quede pensando en eso ultimo Ron tiene razón si Hermione me hubiera dicho que no, se que al final no lo hago

-no estoy segura de eso, yo creo que el lo haría de todas formas

-ahí no estoy de acuerdo-les dije volteándome hacia ellos con los espaguetis en mano-si me hubieras dicho que no de seguro yo no lo hubiera hecho

-si, pero entonces serias infeliz-me dijo con su mirada dulce

-ummm Harry esto huele delicioso, ya quiero comer

-hey ¿y a ti quien te dijo que estas invitado?-le dije mientras ponía una canasta de pan y traía tres platos

-no necesito invitación soy VIP-con ese comentario tan al estilo Ron empezamos a comer entre cuentos, chistes y anécdotas, como siempre que nos reuníamos los tres, como el trío de oro.

_**Hermione pov**_

Las mujeres se volvieron locas con la noticia, ya estoy harta de escuchar "yo seré quien le de un hijo al bombonzazo de Harry Potter" ya es sábado y toda la población femenina esta de cabeza, que si soy muy joven, o que estoy muy vieja, que si le voy a gustar en la foto, AHHH era una autentica locura, pero yo como buena amiga estoy aquí en casa del _elegido_ para encontrar a su _elegida, _iak que horrible suena.

-Harry -yo tenía llaves de su casa como el de la mía, pero al entrar lo que me encontré no fue la sala principal esto mas bien parecía la mensajería del ministerio de tantos sobres. Como era sábado puedo suponer que todos estos sobres son de las aplicantes a futura madre del primogénito Potter -¿Harry?

-aquí estoy- tirado entre paquetes y papeles se encontraba un Harry Potter para morirse de la risa.

-aquí estoy como lo prometí, dispuesta a ayudarte-el me dio una sonrisa de gratificación a lo que yo respondí con otra-bien lo primero es lo primero ahí que revisar que los datos sean verdaderos.

-¿que? ¿y como se supone que vamos a hacer eso? Hermione ni siquiera se cuantos sobres hay

-tranquilo Potter estas hablando con la mejor hechicera de nuestra generación ¿recuerdas? - el no dijo nada mas y yo saque mi varita de mi pantalón y con unos movimientos y las palabras correctas, le hice un chequeo a cada sobre para ver cuales eran verdaderos y cuales tenían sus mañas. Déjenme decirles que las falsas ganaban y con crecer.

-wow Hermione no se que has hecho pero se que hiciste algo grande-yo solo voltee los ojos ante su ignorancia

-Harry lo que hice fue separar los sobres que contienen a una chica real de una falsa, esta montaña de aquí, la que por cierto se lleva mucho mas de la mitad de las candidatas tenían datos falsos y esta pequeña de aquí a las reales.

-gracias Hermione yo sabia que eres la mejor, sin ti nunca hubiera podido hacer esto

-lo se, lo se, ahora deshagámonos del correo basura-con un movimiento mas de mi varita los sobres falsos salieron volando por la chimenea con un gran y rojo _RECHAZADA_ escrito en ellas.-bueno ahora tienes que elegir entre estas 50 mujeres, si mis cálculos no me fallan esa es la cantidad de sobre que quedan.

Nos pasamos todo el día revisando sobre tras sobre, Harry era demasiado exigente entre 52 candidatas solo 13 que le parecían mas o menos.

-ahhh ya no doy mas-dijo Harry recostándose en el sillón

-Harry esta fue tu idea

-si pero ya estoy cansado, estamos desde la mañana haciendo esto y ya son –miro su reloj- las 10 y media de la noche

-¿10 y media? O Harry ya me tengo que ir

-¿que? NO, aun no terminamos

-bueno Harry en realidad lo único que tienes que hacer es elegir a la que quieras entre estas 13, no es mucho trabajo, solo elige una, yo vengo mañana ok-me acerque a el y le di un beso en la frente –elige bien, quiero los mejores genes para mi sobrino, bye.

La verdad Harry es muy exigente, aun sabiendo que los datos eran verdaderos, no escogía a ninguna, según el algo no lo convencía, ¿pero que es lo que tiene que convencerle? Solo debe elegir a la que mas le guste, llevársela a la cama un par de veces, embarazarla y ya esta, ¿cual es el gran dilema? La verdad no hay quien entienda a los hombres, pero bueno ojala y el sepa hacer una buena elección.

_**Harry pov**_

No quiero ver otra aplicación más en mi vida. Dios ¿cuantas mujeres quieren tener hijos en estos días? Y eso que solo vimos a 52 de todas las que aplicaron, no quiero ni imaginar cuantas eran en total. Pero el problema es que ninguna me convence, no se porque ninguna tiene _eso_ que yo quiero, todas dicen "buenas calificaciones en la escuela, el mejor promedio" o "una de las mejores personas que e conocido en mi vida, la recomiendo al 100%" ahh no se pero no es lo que busco, quiero a una mujer sincera, pero se que no lo voy a encontrar entre ninguna de estas mujeres, pero esta fue mi idea y en un principio se vio bien pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. Quizás todos tienen razón y esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas.

Estaba tan cansado, mis ojos me ardían y tenia un dolor de cabeza horrible, cerré mis ojos y no me di cuenta cuando fui cayendo en un profundo sueño donde lo único que veía eran fotos, papeles, una enorme barriga, mas fotos, a alguien llamándome, papeles, un niño gritar, siguen llamándome, alguien me sacude, mas fotos…

-HARRY!-ok eso no fue un sueño. Abrí mis ojos y vi de frente a la imagen de mi mejor amiga, le sonreí soñolientamente- tienes un serio problema con el sueño, lo tienes muy pesado, ¿que pasa si alguien viene y te roba o algo así?-me reí de su pregunta

-primero, buenos días para ti también, segundo, mi sueño no siempre es tan pesado es solo que estaba cansado y tercero, tu eres la única que viene tan temprano aquí y la única aparte de mi que tiene llave de la casa y no creo que quieras robarme ¿verdad?-enserio ¿no se han dado cuenta que últimamente Hermione es quien me despierta?

-bueno si vengo tan temprano a despertarte es porque me dejas plantada, quiero hacerte entrar en razón o porque te quiero ayudar en alguna estupidez tuya, pero tranquilo no volveré a venir tan temprano y para cuando venga primero llamo haber si estas despierto-dijo cruzándose de brazos en el sofá (donde dormí) haciendo un puchero muy tierno en su cara, sonreí ante su expresión, yo no tengo como agradecerle a Dios haber puesto a Hermione en mi camino.

Me acerque a ella solo para poner un flequillo detrás de su oreja, y me quede observando como su cara iba tornándose roja, me reí para mis adentros, nos conocemos desde niños y ella aun se sonroja cuando yo le toco, es una reacción que me encanta, la hace ver tan inocente y me dan unas ganas enormes de protegerla contra el mundo.

-tu tienes toda la libertad de venir a mi casa a la hora que quieras cuando quieras y también de despertarme, me encanta ver tu rostro como la primera cosa al despertar, eso me hace tener un buen día.-no era mentira, ni un cumplido, era la pura verdad, tan verdadero como el hecho de que Hermione estaba roja como un tomate y viéndome con los ojos grandes pero con muchas emociones en ellos.

Le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla sonrojada, ella cerro los ojos ante mi tacto y yo la envolví en mis brazos, ella puso su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazo por la cintura. Nos quedamos así un buen rato, momentos así son los que mas aprecio, es algo que solo comparto con Hermione nuca e tenido momentos como este con ninguna mujer, ni siquiera con Ginny y eso que ella era el "gran amor de mi vida", esto es solo algo entre Hermione y yo, pero la magia termino en el momento que mi estomago empezó a rugir, cosa que nos hizo reír. Me fui al baño mientras Hermione nos preparaba el desayuno.

-¿y elegiste a alguna de las chicas cuando me fui?-dijo Hermione sirviéndome el desayuno.

-no, cuando te fuiste quede profundamente dormido-uuuhmm esto estaba delicioso y eso que normalmente después de lavarme los dientes siempre quedo con mal sabor en la boca.

-yo creo que la rubia numero 5 esta bonita- dijo con una mano en su barbilla. Umm si era linda pero las rubias se la dejo a Ron.

-no se si quiero que mi hijo/a sea rubio/a-ella se me quedo mirando y después rodó los ojos.

-ok no rubias, eso significa que se descartan 5 mujeres- no me di cuenta cuando trajo las aplicaciones, bueno es que el desayuno esta riquísimo.

-bueno, ahora tienes 8 mujeres de las cual elegir, 3 castañas, 4 pelinegras, y una pelirroja

-descarta la pelirroja- ella se río ante esto pero mando la aplicación de la pelirroja por la chimenea al igual que el de las rubias

-ok Harry solo castañas y pelinegras, no puede ser tan difícil elegir, ¡por Dios!, solo elige una-Hermione me puso las fotos de las 7 mujeres frente a mi-ya sabemos sus calificaciones, su forma de ser, su estado medico, solo elige a la que mas te guste para llevártela a la cama. –wow wow wow, ¿como fue eso?

-¿que dijiste? ¿Para llevármela a la cama?-ella me miro con cara rara

-claro Harry o ¿como pretendes embarazarla?, no te lo va a traer la cigüeña- claro que no, ¿acaso cree que tengo 7?

-obvio que se como se hacen los bebes Hermione, pero no será así como la embarace

-¿a no?, ¿y como?, porque déjame decirte que le rompiste la ilusión a casi todas las mujeres del mundo mágico-ella se puso pensativa y después comenzó a reírse-sabes, esta mañana antes de venir fui a comprar un poco de tinta y por el camino lo único que se sentía era la tristeza de todas las mujeres rechazadas y las que no pudieron aplicar, estaban destrozadas y decían cosas como "no puede ser e perdido la oportunidad de montarme a Harry Potter"-decía imitando una voz de pena y agonía. No puedo lo creer todas esas mujeres lo único que quieren es calentar mi cama-bueno Harry mas te vale que escojas a una pronto y le expliques porque no te acostaras con ella, por cierto ¿como pretendes embarazarla si no te quieres acostar con ella?

-pues con una inseminación artificial obvio-grite fuera de mi, empecé a caminar por la cocina de un lado a otro-no lo puedo creer, todas esas mujer no quieren darme un hijo lo único que quieren es ¿montarme?-Hermione se comenzó a reír de no se que-¿que te es tan gracioso Hermione?

-tu cara, no se porque estas tan preocupado-se dejo de reír y se puso seria- ok mira solo tienes que elegir a una de estas mujeres y explicarle tus motivo, si en tal caso ella no quiere así, la verdad no le veo problema a que te acuestes con ella un par de veces, ya lo has hecho antes

-si pero no así, no para eso, yo..yo no quiero acostarme con una desconocida para embarazarla, y ahora no quiero a ninguna de esas mujeres que lo único que quieren es un revolcón conmigo.

_**Hermione pov**_

Me mordí el labio inferior al ver la cara de sufrimiento de Harry

-ahora no podré tener a mi hijo Hermione, moriré solo y sin amor

-Harry no digas eso, yo siempre estaré contigo-el no me miro pues tenia su cara entre sus manos, a mi no me gustaba verlo así tan desganado

-no, algún día tu te casaras y me dejaras por otro, harás tu propia familia y te olvidaras de mi.

-Harry tu también podrías tener tu propia familia al lado de una buena mujer-el me miro con cara de "no empecemos otra vez", para después volver a poner su cara entre sus manos.

Yo ya podía ver lo que iba a pasar, lo podía sentir en mi, mi debilidad estaba maquinando algo en mi interior, yo no podía verlo así y después de una larga batalla en mi interior mi lado débil le gano al racional y antes de ni siquiera procesar lo que tenia pensado hacer, las palabras salieron de mi boca

-Harry, yo te daré un hijo.

* * *

**Chics muchas gracias por ser fieles a esta historia, por favor NO ME MATEN POR TERMI****NAR EL CAP JUSTO AHÍ… ya se que quieren que publique mas seguido pero es que de verdad no puedo, no quiero empezar a publicar 3 capis por semana para después durar 1 mes sin publicar, espero que me entiendan.**

**Otra cosa, siéntanse libres de decirme si ven algún error de gramática ok**

andiee'potter: pues si ya vez a nuestro Harry se le quedaron las ganas de ser papa y con pelirroja o sin pelirroja lo va a ser (de eso me encargo yop jejej) XOXO

Lien-Cullen-Potter: casi lloro con tu comentario me dejaste volando entre las nubes y mas aya con solo decirme "No se vale ser la mejor escritora con la mejor historia y dejarla tan interesante y encima tardar una semana." La verdad aprecio mucho lo que me dijiste (y aunque yo no me considero la mejor escritora con la mejor historia es bueno saber que alguien mas di lo cree) por cierto ¡FELICIDADEZ! AWWW que lindo estas embarazada, te recomiendo que no vuelvas a caer en coma no es bueno para le bebe y discúlpame con el por no cumplir su antojito cuídate!

JayLopez: si ya se que es un gran impacto siendo Ginny hija de Molly, pero vamos que en toda familia hay una oveja negra. Aparte necesitaba una base fundamental para que Harry quisiera un hijo tan desesperadamente ¿no crees?

The darkness princess: !HOLA! me alegro de que te haya gustado la historia y sobre tu pregunta creo que ya puedes ver como va la cosa ¿no? Jeje no te preocupes todas las dudas se aclararan con cada capitulo…

Bettina Potter: si es bastante fuerte, era eso exactamente lo que necesitaba para hacer a Harry desear tanto a un hijo. Espero y sigas siguiendo esta historia…

Lean Black: ni en mis sueños mas locos he pensado en dejarla jeje

Nonimi: si nuestro Harry aun esta sufriendo los efectos de su cruel pasado, pero es que es tan ciego el pobre que no ve que Hermione es todo lo que quiere ahhh bueno esperemos en dios que se le caiga la venda pronto

Bellatrix Black Rosier: muchas gracias por el cumplido y también por aclararme ese error de ortografía (ya lo arregle en el cap anterior) siéntete libre de decirme si vez otro error ^_~

Nymphadora Tonks Black: ¿a que el Harmony es la pareja mas Linda del mundo muggle y mágico? Mala suerte que JKR no lo ve igual que nosotras…gracias por leer

Loquin: si mi pobre Harry quedo traumado por esa pelirroja y ahora es (como tu dijiste) un tiro al aire, pero haremos que eso cambie con el paso de los capis jjeejej

**Espero sus Reviews con ansias chiauuu ^^**


	5. Capitulo IV

**HOLA CHICS!  
Sábado sábado sábado sábado sábado AMO LOS SABADOS!  
muchusiiiiisisisisisiiimas gracias x sus hermosos comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace el leerlos **

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten el cap!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IV**

_**Harry pov**_

¿Que? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Hermione acababa de ofrecerse como…como la madre de mi hijo? ¿Que se supone que yo debo pensar ante esto? ¿Me pongo feliz? ¿Le digo que esta loca por querer complacerme a costa de sus sueños?

Yo se que Hermione es de las mujeres que sueñan con casarse y formar una familia, que su primer hijo sea fruto del amor que se profesen ella y su hombre elegido. Si Hermione aun no tenia hijos era precisamente esa la razón, ella estaba esperando por el hombre que le haga suspirar y todas esa cosas cursis que uno siente enamorado, si ella hubiera querido tener hijos pues lo hubiera tenido hace mucho, yo le e conocido varios novios y muchos pretendiente (muchos con los cuales Ron y yo hemos tenido que _hablar_) por eso me pregunto ¿porque? ¿Porque ahora ella quiere tener un hijo? ¿O será que ella lo hace por no verme sufrir? Ella siempre a dicho que tiene una debilidad para conmigo pero ¿tenia yo que ser tan egoísta y aceptar su ayuda?...

-¿Harry escuchaste lo que te dije?-me pregunto con toda la preocupación en su rostro, yo me había levantado de la silla y la miraba fijamente, su cara tan fina y delicada mostraba toda la ternura que siempre tiene conmigo, me acerque a ella y la abrase ante su sorpresa, la abrase con mucha fuerza (pero sin hacerle daño) para demostrarle lo feliz que me hacia tenerla conmigo, no se cuanto tiempo paso pero yo estaba enternecido por lo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer por mi, era otra muestra mas de lo buena amiga que era y de lo afortunado que soy por tenerla a mi lado, pero no, yo no puedo ser tan egoísta con una persona que lo a dado todo por mi, yo no podía destruir sus sueños e ilusiones, yo no le voy a robar a su primer hijo, porque aunque sea yo quien lo quiera por ley y genética ella será siempre su madre.-¿esto significa que soy tu _elegida_?- sonreí ante el tono que uso y me aleje lo suficiente para ya no abrazarla pero si para recorrer su cara con mis dedos hasta descansar mi mano en su mejilla

-eres una tonta-ella me miraba sin entender-yo nunca te pediría hacer algo así, no cuando yo se que ese no es tu deseo.-ella me miro feo y yo me asuste, se alejo de mi con el seño fruncido.

-¿y tu que sabes si yo lo deseo o no? si te lo estoy diciendo es porque estoy dispuesta a darte un hijo, si yo no quisiera hacerlo ni te lo hubiera sugerido- ella comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro-mira Harry, piénsalo de este modo yo cumplo casi con todos tus requisitos, estoy entre las edades que requieres, conoces mi rendimiento académico tanto en la escuela como en la academia de aurores y también mi rendimiento en el trabajo- claro que lo se- no estoy casada y no tengo novio o pretendiente-eso crees tu- así que no habrá problemas con ningún hombre, llevamos siendo amigos desde niños así que no hay nadie mejor que tu para saber que clase de persona soy-la mejor sobre la faz de la tierra-en mi ultimo chequeo mi medico dijo que estoy en perfecto estado, me conoces de pies a cabeza así que no necesitas una foto-ella se quedo pensativa un momento para después sonreírme tiernamente-bueno sobre la relación amorosa es obvio que nada de eso pasara entre nosotros ósea tu y yo somos los mejores amigos así que no hay riesgos, sobre lo que si debemos hablar es sobre el bebe, yo no estaría dispuesta a desentenderme de el al fin y al cabo si tu hubieras elegido a cualquier otra estoy segura de que yo mas que tía terminaría siendo la madre- hablo la voz de la razón- pero..- su sonrisa se volvió vacilante y sus ojos me evitaron mientras un lindo tono carmesí cubría sus mejillas- pero sobre…sobre lo de la condición física eso lo decides tu-su mirada fue al piso al decir lo ultimo mordiéndose el labio inferior, como dándome permiso para observarla para decir si ella tenia "buena condición" para mi.

Mi mirada la recogió de abajo hacia arriba, empezando por sus pies un poco grande para su estatura, sus piernas bien torneadas y sus muslos firmes, las caderas no muy grandes para una mujer (es mas, podría decir que no le e visto cambio en esa zona desde la adolescencia), su cintura delgada, al ver esta parte no pude evitar pensar en mi hijo creciendo en su vientre, me imagine el cambio que daría mi amiga ante un embarazo, saque todas esos pensamiento de mi cabeza y seguí mi recorrido, me sonroje en sobremanera al darme cuenta el tiempo que me quede admirando sus senos, eran firmes y se veían tersos y suaves, me imagine a mi hijo entre sus finos brazos dándole de comer de su pecho y la visión me absorbió por completo, se veía increíblemente irreal. Continúe por sus delicados hombros que conectaban con su cuello largo para después llegar a su rostro, rostro que e admirado eternidad de veces y espero nunca dejar de hacerlo, ella es todo lo que yo e buscado en la madre de mi hijo, en ella no veo ningún defecto que me haga pensar que no podría ser la _elegida_.

Pero mi lado racional me dice que yo no tengo el derecho de quitarle a su primer hijo. Me acerque a Hermione quien estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y viendo el piso como la cosa mas interesante del mundo.

-tu tienes todas y cada una de las cualidades que yo quiero en la madre de mi hijo y hasta mas-ella me miro con una sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo especial en sus ojos-pero yo no puedo ser tan egoísta y dañar tus sueños por cumplir los míos, no a ti, no a la única persona que lo a dado todo por mi.

-Harry estas hablando como si me fueras a robar algo y no es así, seré yo quien te de lo que tu quieres, no esta mal que yo te de un hijo, además te dije que yo también me quiero hacer cargo del bebe.

-claro que si esta mal Hermione, en primer lugar tu no estas de acuerdo con mi idea, tu solo me apoyas porque me quieres ver feliz y en segundo lugar yo se que tu sueñas con un hijo nacido del amor y yo no te voy a quitar eso.

-mira Harry, es cierto que no estuve de acuerdo con tu idea pero como tu dijiste yo quiero verte feliz y si un hijo es lo que quieres pues yo te lo daré y estaré feliz de hacerlo y en segundo lugar ese niño si nacerá del amor, porque tu y yo nos amamos aunque no de la forma en que una pareja lo haría, porque nuestro amor esta mas aya de todo eso, aun mas que la amistad o la hermandad, mucho mas lejos.-me dijo acariciando mi mejilla como yo lo había hecho con ella-además yo casi siempre estoy aquí, así que eso no será un problema, no tendrás que tener una extraña por 9 meses y tampoco te cobrare

-¿que?

-¿que, acaso pensaste que te iba a cobrar?-ella se cruzo de brazos mirándome feo, yo asentí tímidamente-¡HARRY!-me dijo golpeándome el brazo-claro que no te cobrare, yo no estoy vendiendo mi vientre-¡claro que no! como se me ocurrió pensar en eso, Hermione es la persona menos desinteresada que e conocido en mi vida.

-perdón yo no quise decir eso, pero no me parece justo que tu no recibas nada a cambio

-claro que recibiré algo a cambio, tu felicidad, es mas que suficiente para mi- díganme que hago en una situación así, porque yo no tengo ni idea-además no tendrás que pasar por la penosa situación de decirme que mi embarazo no será concebido de la forma normal-me sonroje cuando dijo eso-si me dices que si, mañana mismo vamos a hacer una cita en la clínica- mi lado racional estaba perdiendo, estoy a punto de decirle que si-vamos Harry me siento patética rogando para que me embaraces-no pude evitar reírme a todo pulmón ante lo que dijo, ella también se empezó a reír conmigo

-esta bien Mione, nunca podré encontrar mejor madre para mi hijo que tu

-entonces podemos mandar a volar a todas esas chicas-me dijo apuntando su varita a la mesa donde estaban las ultimas aplicaciones. Yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza, y ella hizo un movimiento de varita donde los sobres salieron volando por la chimenea con un gran y rojo RECHAZADA.

_**Hermione pov**_

-Harry si al final ibas a elegir a Hermione ¿porque hiciste todo eso del anuncio?

-Luna ¿es que no has prestado atención? Yo casi le tuve que rogar a Harry para que me embarazara-Ron y Luna se empezaron a reír

-bueno hermano debes sentirte alagado si Hermione hizo eso-Harry se sonrojo un poco e hizo caso omiso al comentario de Ron.

Después de convencer a Harry de que yo podría ser buena candidata para concebir a su hijo vinimos a visitar a nuestros amigos y ver como va Luna con su embarazo.

En este momento Luna estaba sentada acariciando su enorme barriga de 7 meses y Ron la veía de vez en cuando mientras hablaba con Harry, me permití pensar un poco sobre lo que iba hacer. Harry tenia razón al pensar que era una locura mi proposición yo siempre e dado la impresión de que mi primer hijo seria con el hombre a quien amara, pero como le dije a Harry yo a el lo quiero mucho mas de lo que querré al hombre con el que me case, así que ¿porque no hacerlo feliz?, yo le daré un hijo, el será feliz y yo también. Pero aun cuando lo tengo todo tan claro ¿porque siento que olvido algo?

-¿entonces mañana harán cita en la clínica?-la pregunta de Luna me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿ah? Oh si, durante la hora del almuerzo iremos a una clínica muggle que se especializa en la inseminación artificial, programaremos una cita y esperaremos los resultados en unos 9 meses-dije con la mayor de mis sonrisas

-se oye tan sencillo-dice Ron con la mirada perdida-pero es que... ¿Porque lo quieres hacer así Harry? Digo, ¿porque no hacen las cosas de la forma _normal_?- me sonroje hasta el cabello al entender lo que quiso decir, mire a Harry quien estaba igual de rojo que yo

-hay Ron como se te ocurre, ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que acabas de proponer- por increíble que parezca, eso me dolió, yo como mujer siempre e visto a Harry como un hombre increíblemente sexy con el que cualquier desearía estar, pero el pensar que para Harry yo no despertaba ni un gramo de deseo fue un golpe muy duro para mi autoestima y ego.

-chicos muchas gracias por la comida estuvo deliciosa-fui a despedirme de Luna-cuídate mucho y camina de vez en cuando es bueno para el parto-ella me sonrío, se notaba un poco cansada, después me dirigí hacia Ron-nos vemos mañana Ronie-el me hizo una mueca ante el nombre que le dije-adiós Harry nos vemos mañana-me despedí rápido de el, no quería que se diera cuenta que lo que dijo me dolió.

Salí de la casa Weasley-Lovegood y camine por la ciudad, pensando en lo que dentro de poco pasaría en mi cuerpo. Un nuevo ser va a crecer en mi interior, un bebe, yo iba a tener un bebe, un bebe de Harry. Un calorcito recorrió mi cuerpo pero no le preste atención y me dispuse a desaparecer para llegar a casa, acordándome de que de la casa de Ron a la mía había muchas cuadras, ósea ¿en que estaba pensando cuando decidí ir caminando?

Al día siguiente me encontraba muy nerviosa durante el trabajo, no me podía concentrar en nada y solo iba hacer una cita ¡POR DIOS!, no quiero ni imaginarme como me pondré el día de la verdad. Alguien toca a mi puerta y le digo que pase, una cabellera negra se asoma por la puerta, le sonrío y el me lanza una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿estas lista?

-casi-le digo esquivando su mirada no quería que viera que también estaba nerviosa. Recogí algunos papeles sin saber de que eran y los guarde, después me dirigí a la puerta donde el se encontraba recargado-ahora si estoy lista

Harry me hizo pasar primero y después nos dirigimos a la salida del ministerio, usamos la salida pública, cogimos el auto de Harry y nos dirigimos a la clínica. En todo el camino no hablamos cosa rara y no tan rara a la vez, a veces hablábamos de todo y otras simplemente no hablamos, pero esta vez es diferente parece como si cada uno tuviera miedo de decir lo que piensa, esto es lo que mas miedo me da. Después de pensar mucho durante la noche llegue a la conclusión de que haría a Harry feliz siempre y cuando nada cambiara entre nosotros

-Harry-lo llame para decirle lo que pienso

-hm-el me dijo para que supiera que tengo su atención

-esto no cambiara nada ¿verdad?-al preguntarle esto lo mire fijamente, el miraba hacia la carretera y una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro al entender la pregunta, el busco mi mano que descansaba en mi vientre, la tomo entre las suyas y la acerco a su boca donde deposito un suave beso

-nunca-fue su única respuesta y lo único que necesite para apartar todas mis dudas.

Aparcamos en un lujoso edificio, esto en vez de parecer clínica parecía hotel, al entrar había una recepcionista vestida de blanco con una amable sonrisa

-queremos hacer una cita-dijo Harry quien aun no soltaba mi mano

-llenen estas hojas y entréguenmelas cuando estén listos- nos dijo la señorita. Yo tome las hojas y nos dirigimos a una sala donde había otras personas, yo me puse a llenar las hojas ante la atenta mirada de Harry, era igual como si fuera una cita cualquiera solo que tenias que especificar que querías, después todo era lo mismo. Harry fue quien entrego las hojas y enseguida volvió a sentarse a mi lado

-dijo que nos llamara cuando sea nuestro turno-yo asentí con la cabeza y me dispuse a mirar a las personas que estaban en la sala. Había 3 parejas, 2 hombres y 4 mujeres, pero fue una de ellas la que llamo mi atención, una morena con mechones rubios que miraba a Harry como ave de rapiña. No le preste atención a la sensación de malestar que sentí y aparte la mirada de ella y me dispuse a hablar con Harry

-cuando crees que nos den la cita

-no lo se, ojala lo mas pronto posible-Harry no se a percatado de que se lo estaban comiendo con la mirada

-Harry ¿sabes que vas a ser devorado por una morena?-el puso cara de no entender nada y se giro lentamente hacia donde yo miraba, del otro lado, la morena le sonrío abiertamente y el muy descarado también le sonrío, yo lo di un manotazo en el hombro

-Harry deja de coquetearle a esa extraña-el me miro arqueando una ceja

-celosa Mione

-ja ja mira come le caigo en cima-le digo sarcásticamente-sabes que no me gusta que te hagas el papi chulo cuando estoy contigo-el se río por lo bajo para no llamar la atención y después me dio un beso en el pelo

-pero si lo soy Hermione ¿que quieres que haga?-yo rodee los ojos ante lo que dijo.

-hola ¿ustedes vienen hacer una cita para concebir?- ¿y cuando esta llego?, la morena estaba sentada al lado de Harry y se lo estaba comiendo descaradamente

-¿para eso no es este lugar?-pregunte secamente

-si pero pensé que talvez estaban aquí para donar- claro, donar, ¿como no se me pudo ocurrir?- por ejemplo yo estoy aquí porque quiero un donador de esperma- ella barrio a Harry de arriba a bajo con su mirada-quiero un donador de buena apariencia pues quiero que mi futuro hijo tenga los mejores genes, hoy me van a mostrar fotos de varios donadores para elegir a uno, por eso me preguntaba si talvez tu seas un donante, creo que eres el donante perfecto y me gustaría tener un hijo tuyo y no te tienes que hacer cargo-pero.. pero esta mujer si que es descarada, ¿que pasara si yo fuera la novia de Harry? ¿o peor aun, su esposa? Esa mujer no tiene pelos en la lengua, es una descarada

-lo siento pero yo estoy aquí para tener un hijo con ella y si quiero hacerme cargo- ¡en tu cara!

-que mal, bueno si cambias de opinión házmelo saber-le dijo metiendo una tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalón de Harry, yo estaba que echaba humo ¿quien se cree esa tipeja?

-vaya no pensé que también en el mundo muggle querían un hijo mío, eso me halaga-es increíble el cerebro de los hombres, yo solo cruce los brazos en espera de nuestro llamado, pero con el paso del tiempo los nervios me consumían hasta llegar a comerme las uñas-deja de comerte las uñas, después te vas a quejar de que la tienes cortas-me mire las uñas y con alivio me di cuenta de que aun no me había comido ninguna, que suerte odio cuando se me rompen las uñas

-lo siento, es que estoy un poco… ansiosa- Harry me abrazo por los hombros para darme apoyo, o dárnoslo a los dos. Después de casi una hora de espera una señora mayor vestida de blanco nos llamo

-¿Harry Potter y Hermione Granger?

-AQUI-ups creo que lo dije muy alto, pero en mi defensa, todo es culpa de los nervios. Harry y yo nos levantamos y casi corrimos por los pasillos de la clínica siguiendo a la señora

-el doctor Bartmon los espera adentro-Harry le dio las gracias y abrió la puerta dejándome pasar primero. La oficina era amplia pero sencilla con las paredes de blanco (como todo en este lugar) decorada con algunos cuadros y montones de diplomas, un estante por un lado y sillones por el otro, en el centro un escritorio dende esta sentado un señor de mas de 50 años pero de buen ver, con arrugas y sus ojos azules mostraban mucha experiencia y sabiduría.

-señor Potter, señora Granger, tomen asiento por favor- Harry y yo nos sentamos en las dos sillas frente al escritorio, el nos sonreía amablemente mientras sostenía en sus manos las hojas que llenamos hace una hora- según dice aquí ustedes quieren concebir un hijo, pero según veo no hay ningún problema en sus órganos reproductores, entonces tengo que preguntar ¿porque quieren hacer una inseminación?-Harry y yo nos miramos, la verdad no esperaba que el nos preguntara eso, creí que nos diría "muy bien, ¿para cuando quieren la cita?" o algo así

-bueno doctor como usted bien lo dijo queremos concebir, es cierto que nuestros, e, órganos reproductores están en perfecto estado pero, kum, nosotros somos amigos y preferimos hacerlo de esta manera para evitar... ¿problemas?-Harry fue quien hablo y al decir lo ultimo me miro interrogativamente, yo me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, la verdad ya no me importa si para el acostarse conmigo representa un… problema. OK si me importa ¡pero es algo que no diré en voz alta!

-déjenme ver si entendí, ustedes dos son amigos, ¿correcto? -correcto- y quieren tener un hijo juntos ¿correcto? – Doblemente correcto- pero no quieren caer en el acto sexual ¿entendí bien? –Vaya el doctorcito si que es inteligente, ni yo lo pude explicar mejor- bueno les confesare que este es el caso mas raro que e visto pero respetare su decisión.

-muchas gracias doctor-le dije-para cuando podría ponernos la cita

-¿para cuando la quieren?

-lo más pronto posible-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-ah veo que están ansiosos, bien déjenme ver algunas cosas-el doctor se puso a ver en un agenda de seguro buscando espacio libre- ah si, al parecer el viernes termino temprano, y aunque ansiaba estar en casa para entonces creo que podré atenderlos ese día, les parece bien a las 5 de la tarde- Harry me miro y pude ver un brillo especial en sus ojos que me hizo sonreír, era esperanza.

-estaremos aquí puntuales-le dijo Harry- ¿necesitamos hacer algo para prepararnos?

-si, ahora los pasare a una sala donde le harán unos análisis, algo rutinario, también necesito que la señora Granger me mande los resultados de su ultimo chequeo medico y debo preguntarle señora ¿cuando fue su ultimo periodo?- me sonroje hasta el cabello, porque me lo pregunto frente a Harry pero el solo se río de mi cara, tonto.

-fue hace poco mas de una semana

-OH muy bien, eso quiere decir que para el viernes estará en pleno estado fértil, ok ahora señor Potter le quiero pedir que para el viernes usted venga preparado

-¿preparado?-pregunto Harry y yo me pregunto ¿preparado para que?

-si preparado, ya sea con revistas, películas, o su imaginación lo que usted desee aunque déjeme decirle que en la sala de _procreación_ esta dotada de todo eso y mas, solo lo digo por si usted quiere traer algo mas que lo motive

-perdón no le entiendo- y yo menos

-señor Potter para embarazar a su amiga necesitamos su esperma, y de esa manera podremos depositarlo en la trompa de Falopio de su amiga y ya después el cuerpo de ella hará toda el trabajo, pero primero necesitamos que usted eyacule- oh claro para eso tiene que estar preparado

-oh disculpe, ya entendí-le dijo Harry rojo como el tomate y este fue mi turno para reírme de su cara. Después de aclarar los puntos y de que Harry pagara una muy buena cantidad de dinero, nos hicieron unos análisis de sangre y de orina que duro como una hora. Nos dirigimos al ministerio pues ya íbamos tarde y pude darme cuenta de que ya todo era normal, después de salir de la clínica todo estuvo bien entre Harry y yo, todo el camino no la pasamos hablando de cualquier cosa y así seguimos toda la semana, es mas podría jurar que casi nunca hablamos del tema del embarazo, de vez en cuando Ron hacia una que otra broma sobre eso, pero de hay no pasaba.

El viernes llego e increíblemente yo estaba muy relajada como si nada fuera a ocurrir hoy, como si hoy fuera un día cualquiera, y aparentemente Harry estaba igual, llego la tarde y de los nervios ni sus luces, pero aun así sentía que me olvidaba de algo. De camino a la clínica relaje un poco con Harry sobre si estaba listo para una visita a la Manuela*. Todo estaba demasiado bien y normal, pero ¿porque sentía que había algo que se me olvidaba?

* * *

***Manuela: en mi país se le dice 'visitar a la Manuela' cuando los hombres se dan placer así mismos con el uso de su mano. Ya saben mano= Manu, y si quieres nombre de mujer Manu-ela ¿entienden?**

**Ahora a contestar sus hermosos review:**

Alae de Shia: sorry pero el suspenso es lo mejor de lo mejor jejeje… estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, esta es la mejor pareja… ahí hermy es tan buena amiga haría todo por carricito lolz veamos como le va con eso…

Lien-Cullen-Potter: no me tortures tanto por favor que después no tengo fuerzas para seguir el fic! Lolz … lamentablemente si tendrás que seguir esperando, pero mira que mas abajo les dejo un tranquilizante haber si las ganas de matarme se les baja jajaja mm nada de extra sobre ginny (por ahora)…

akNy: a puesto a que si todas fuéramos amigas de Harry sufriríamos de la misma debilidad… ya vez uno nunca sabe lo que pasara con esta parejita, esta vez hermy fue la que se lanzo jejej espero te ayas recuperado de tu enfermedad y si no que este cap sea tu medicina XD

The darkness princess: ui si, hermy ni lenta ni perezosa jejej espero te aya gustado la respuesta de harry

JayLopez: seee hermy es muy débil con harry al frente jeje ya veremos cuanto le cuesta su debilidad…

Star-Chocolate: NO ME ODIES! El amor es mas bonito que el odio ^^ espero todavía estés viva para ver esta conti…

Loquin: nop harry no quiere hacerlo a la antigüita, es moderno el chico jejeej pobrecito el trauma de ginny es mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos, pero bueno ojala herny sea capaz de destraumatizarlo jejej

Nonimi: espero tus ansias se hayan saciado… esos dos son un par de tontos pero ya me encargare yo de que el amor florezca fuerte y sano jeje

Bettina Potter: si no se sabe si esa debilidad es para el bien o el mal de Hermione pero ya lo averiguaremos ejeje de ahora en adelante usare tu lema "lo bueno se disfruta de apoco" gracias por eso ^^ también gracias por decirme lo del error ya lo arreglo en un segundin…

the rainbowgirl: hola andrea me alegra que te guste la historia, te espero por aquí con otra comentario ^^

**Como yo los quiero mucho y no quiero que me lancen crucio por durar tanto para publicar de ahora en adelante les dejare un preview jejej aunque tengan en cuenta que lo bueno se disfruta de apoco (eso me lo dijo alguien de ustedes)**

*voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capitulo:

-no se preocupe señor Potter tómese su tiempo, yo estaré preparando todo para la señora Granger, cuando usted este listo deposite su semen en este vaso...

Mi _amigo_ no quería reaccionar para nada, yo estaba con los pantalones abiertos en espera de que despertara, pero nada…

-veo que necesitas ayuda aquí, como buena amiga que soy te voy a ayudar-

…en todo el proceso Hermione me miraba pícaramente y eso me hacia poner mas al limite…

-acomódese aquí por favor-

-¿hay algún problema doctor?-

-¡es que no lo entiendes! yo ya no quiero tener un hijo…

-por favor Hermione bájate-

**Nos leemos en la próxima chics ^^**


	6. Capitulo V

**Hola Chics **

**Primero que nada quiero ofrecer mis condolencias a aquellas personas que perdieron a algún ser querido 9 años atrás en el atentado del 9/11. Que Dios los tenga en su santa gloria a todos.**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten el cap!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo V**

_**Harry pov**_

Por fin a llegado el viernes, al fin voy a poder cumplir mi deseo de tener un hijo y me lo dará la mejor de las mujeres, mi mejor amiga. Ahora estamos de camino a la clínica y entre risas me llegaron los recuerdos de eso que me ha dado vuelta toda la semana, no, no, no, no puedo pensar en eso.

Aparque mi carro y bajamos en dirección a la clínica, Hermione, contrario a lo que yo pensaba, estaba muy tranquila y con una gran sonrisa, le dio nuestros nombres a la recepcionista y ella nos hizo pasar con el doctor. El nos esperaba en la puerta.

-muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder, señor Potter sígame por favor, señorita Granger quédese aquí si es tan amable- nos indico, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y en sus labios pude leer que me deseaba suerte, resople por lo bajo ¿suerte para que? ¿Para pajearme? Que ridículo.

Seguí al doctor hasta una habitación blanca pero muy extraña, había una gran televisión pantalla plana, un estante a la derecha llena de películas (ya me imagino de cuales), del lado izquierdo había otro pero al parecer eran revistas, muchas revistas, un solitario mueble frente al televisor con una muñeca inflable al lado vestida de una enfermera con muy poco ropa. Iak un escalofrío corrió por mi cuerpo al imaginarme cuantos hombres la han usado.

-no se preocupe señor Potter tómese su tiempo, yo estaré preparando todo para la señora Granger, cuando usted este listo deposite su semen en este vaso-me entrego un baso de cristal con tapa y mi nombre escrito en el- y entrégueselo a la enfermera que esta afuera, después examinaremos si su esperma es fértil, prepararemos a su amiga y le depositaremos sus espermatozoides en el interior de ella.

El doctor salio de la sala y me dejo solo en aquel lugar que no me producía nada, me aleje lo mas que pude de esa muñeca que me producía asco y fui a ver si alguna película me motivaba.

Después de media hora estaba mas asqueado que excitado, me la pase viendo cosas que no tienen nombre (aunque yo e hecho mucha de esas cosas) pero verlo de otros es asqueroso.

Mi _amigo_ no quería reaccionar para nada, yo estaba con los pantalones abiertos en espera de que despertara, pero nada. Me dirigí a las revistas talvez alguna me motivara, 15 minutos después me estaba riendo de las caras que ponían las personas que hacían de _modelos_, sus caras retorcidas eran tan graciosas, pero estoy seguro de que en ningún momento mi_ amigo_ dio signos de vida, "no lo puedo creer cuando mas te necesito te haces el puritano" le dije a mi mal amigo "vamos despierta, te daré un buen masaje" ja nada, no movía ni un músculo "ahhh que frustrante"

Mire a la muñeca "ni loco toco eso" le dije, mejor dicho, me dije. Me recosté en el sofá y cerré mis ojos para ver si mi imaginación era mejor que todo esto, al cerrarlos no pude evitar pensar en eso que me a rondado la cabeza toda la semana.

_Después de que Hermione se fue de la casa de Ron__, Luna se fue a descansar, dejándonos a Ron y a mi solos. El me miraba fijamente y sentía que quería decirme algo pero no sabia como._

_-ya suéltalo Ron, me pones nervioso-le dije en broma, pero el no se río y me dijo_

_-Harry ¿porque no te quieres acostar con Hermione?-me atragante con mi propia saliva, ¿como Ron me pregunta eso? Quiero decir , yo..no..yo_

_-¿que?_

_-si Harry ¿por que? digo no veo lo mal ,tu y ella son tan unido que me sorprende que no compartan la cama-no lo puedo creer Ron me estaba sugiriendo que yo..que yo..._

_-¿me estas sugiriendo tener sexo con Hermione?_

_-no veo porque no, ella es muy bonita y sexy cuando quiere, estoy seguro de que es una gatita salvaje en la cama-me puse rojo solo de imaginarme a la Hermione que Ron me decía, yo no puedo verla de esa forma, ella para mi era como..como algo puro que no se me esta permitido tocar-piénsatelo hermano, ella de seguro no se opondrá, ya sabes su debilidad..._

Después de eso todas las noches durante esta semana me e imaginado como seria tener a Hermione en la cama, debo confesar que no es la primera vez que lo hago, cuando estábamos en la escuela muchas veces fantasee con ella, pero me dije que estaba mal pensar así de mi mejor amiga y cada vez reprimía esos pensamientos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

Pero yo ya no era un adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel yo era un hombre y ella una hermosa mujer con la que últimamente sueño tener entre mi cama (o en el baño, la oficina, la cocina...)

Mi _amigo_ al fin dio señales de vida, es irónico ver que todo lo que vi no me hizo nada y tan solo pensar en la mujer que muy pronto tendrá mi hijo en su vientre y a la única que no me atrevo a tocar me hizo despertar. Mi mano se metió bajo mis pantalones sin darme cuenta, masajeando de arriba a bajo, mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados imaginando a Hermione, aquí, conmigo.

_Vestía un traje de enfermera muy sexy, era completamente blanco, tan corto que solo le tapaba lo justo y dejaba ver parte de sus nalgas, con un muy generoso escote, las piernas largas y torneadas tenían unas medias a mitad del muslo y unas tiras que se escondían bajo la falda, su cabello iba recogido en una media cola y lo adornaba un gorrito blanco, sus labios rojos se veían extremadamente comestible. Ella se fue acercando lentamente con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios, se acerco a mi oído y dijo_

_-veo que necesitas ayuda aquí, como buena amiga que soy te voy a ayudar- lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y un gemido salio de mis labios, siguió bajando lentamente regalándome húmedos besos por todas partes, me abrió las piernas y se arrodillo entre ellas, me sonrío mientras me bajaba los pantalones y los boxers, lo suficiente para liberar mi erecto miembro, lo miro como un caramelo y se lamió el labio superior lentamente, me miro a los ojos y dijo- ya se que es lo que necesitas, no te preocupes te sentirás mejor- un gruñido se me escapo cuando ella tomo mi pene con su mano y beso solo la punta. _

_Era un exquisito placer, su mano derecha apretaba de vez en cuando mi miembro cuando subía y bajaba, su mano izquierda masajeaba mis testículos, y su boca dejaba besos por toda mi extensión. Ammh, mis caderas se movían por inercia buscando una mejor fricción con su mano, pero lo que me hizo gritar fue cuando Hermione se metió mi miembro en su boca, tan húmeda y estrecha._

_Sus movimientos fueron mas frenéticos, chupaba, lamia, apretaba, masajeaba, todo a la vez me tenia al borde de un precipicio, mis caderas se movían mas deprisa para llegar mas adentro en su boca, en todo el proceso Hermione me miraba pícaramente y eso me hacia poner mas al limite. Ya casi sentía como me venia, los espasmos me sacudían el cuerpo y cuando estuve a punto de irme en su boca ella paro y me dijo-recuerda para que lo necesitas._

Abrí mis ojos y Hermione enfermera desapareció, rápidamente cogí el baso y eche mi esperma en el, me maldije mentalmente por tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos con mi amiga, Hermione era especial y yo no tenia derecho de pensar así de ella.

Me arregle la ropa y vi el reloj, hace mas de una hora que estoy aquí adentro, Hermione de seguro se preguntara que tanto estoy haciendo, lo que si se es que ella nunca sabrá lo que hice, y yo nunca se lo diré. Salí de ese lugar y me dirigí a una enfermera que estaba de tras de un mostrador, le entregue el frasco y le di una sonrisa de disculpa ¿ella me habrá esperado todo este tiempo? me sonrío de vuelta y me dijo

-puede ir al consultorio del doctor Partmon.- asentí con la cabeza, antes de dar la vuelta me voltee y le pregunte

-disculpe ¿sabe donde esta la señorita Granger?

-si, ella se esta preparando en la sala de inseminación. Ahora revisaremos su esperma para ver si son fértiles y después el doctor lo depositara en el vientre de la señora Granger.

-muchas gracias-me dirigí al consultorio pensando que muy pronto mi sueño se haría realidad, muy pronto Hermione tendría a mi hijo en su vientre y yo presenciare el cambio que dará mi amiga, que bonita se va a ver con una gran panza, con MI gran panza.

_**Hermione pov**_

Estar sola me trajo de vuelta a mis fieles nervios. Harry hacia mucho rato que se fue, me pregunto que usara para _emocionarse, _quizás una enfermera baya a ayudarle. Me comencé a pasear por el consultorio viendo cuadros, diplomas o cualquier cosa que me distrajera. Entre las cosas que estaba viendo, encontré un afiche, explicaba como se hacia la inseminación, estaba la fotografía de la vagina de una mujer y un tubo entraba en ella, dentro del tubo decía "esperma".

Eso fue como un clic en mi cerebro ¡eso era lo que me había olvidado! yo Hermione Granger una higa de muggle pero aun así la mejor bruja de su generación, graduada de la academia de aurores con los mas grandes honores, quien a sus 25 años a leído mas libros que cualquier persona de entrada edad, quien a tomado clases muggle y por ende sabe lo básico de una inseminación artificial, por primera vez se me había olvidado algo. A mi cerebro se le dio por borrar esa pequeña información al momento de abrir mi gran bocota, ¿Cómo, por amor de todo lo sagrado, se me fue a olvidar que para inseminar se necesita un vendito tubo para que el esperma llegue al ovario? ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, se me fue a olvidar que YO ERA VIRGEN? Que alguien me responda por favor ¿como me fui a olvidar de eso? nunca e estado con un hombre y un tubo me iba a desvirgar, ¡AY MI MADRE! estaba híper ventilando, esto no puede ser.

Me senté en el lugar mas cercano que encontré, Dios yo no pensé en eso, pero ¿que hago? Yo no puedo decirle a Harry que yo no puedo tener a su hijo, porque soy virgen, ósea ya estamos aquí ¿No? No, no puedo, yo no le puedo hacer eso. La puerta se abrió y me asuste

-disculpe señora ¿me puede acompañar?- era una enfermera que me miraba extraña-¿se encuentra bien?

-s..i..si es que estoy un poco nerviosa-ella me sonrío de forma maternal

-no se preocupe, a todas les pasa, pero ya vera que no siente nada-claro porque ninguna era ¡virgen! La seguí por los pasillos y me llevo a un cuarto, como no blanco, era pequeño con una camilla en un extremo y una cortina en otro, con unos aparatos cerca de la camilla, el doctor salio detrás de las cortinas.

-muy bien señora, por favor desvístase y póngase la bata por favor, por aquí –me dijo señalando detrás de las cortinas.

Listo, ya no había vuelta atrás, yo le di mi palabra a Harry y no me iba a arrepentir, estoy dispuesta a perder mi virginidad por su felicidad, aunque sea con un tubo. Una lagrima callo por mi mejilla, aunque ya me había decidido, eso no quita que me duela la forma en que perderé mi virginidad. Salí ya vestida solo con la bata, el doctor se estaba poniendo unos guantes y me miraba con una sonrisa.

-acomódese aquí por favor-yo le hice caso, estaba un poco nerviosa ¿me dolerá? Ojala que no, auque se que si.-acomode sus pies aquí por favor- al final de la cama habían dos cosas (no se como se llaman) donde podía acomodar mis pies dejando mi piernas abiertas y que la bata se subiera dándole una vista completa de mi vagina al doctor quien se sitúo en medio de mis piernas. –le pondré un lubricante que hará la entrada mas fácil-Podía sentir los dedos del doctor tocándome ahí, donde nadie mas lo a hecho (bueno mi ginecólogo no cuenta)-ahora que esta lubricada entrare este tubo que funciona como una jeringa que depositara los espermatozoides del señor Potter en su interior.- me enseño un tubo bastante grueso.

Trague duro, si eso era lo que me iban a entrar de seguro me dolerá. Cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando que me llegara el dolor, lo podía sentir entrando poco a poco, de repente el doctor saco el tubo de mi interior ¿ya paso? No me dolió, no sentí nada.

-¿hay algún problema doctor?- el me miraba extrañado con el tubo sin usar.

-eh...no solo déme un minuto por favor-el doctor se quito los guantes y me dejo sola en el cuarto, ¿y a este que le paso?

_**Harry pov**_

¿Como estará Hermione? ¿Ya habrán terminado? ¿Porque nadie me dice nada?, estaba muy nervioso, no podía dejar de mover mi pie y mirar el reloj, ya tenia rato esperando y los nervios me están matando. En ese momento se abrió la puerta haciéndome parar para recibir al doctor que venia con cara de preocupación, me asuste.

-¿pasa algo doctor?

-¿usted de casualidad sabia que su amiga es virgen?-¿que? Eso me callo como balde de agua fría, ¿Hermione nunca a estado con nadie?, pero yo le e conocido varios novios, y ella no..nunca…

-no, no sabia ¿pero que tenia que ver eso con la inseminación?-el me dio la espalda y fue a buscar algo entre sus cosa, volvió con un afiche que abrió frente a mi

-mire le explicare, nosotros utilizamos este tubo que tiene su esperma dentro, funciona como una jeringa que depositara los espermatozoides en la vagina de su amiga, pero como vera la única forma de hacerlo es introduciendo el tubo por la vagina de la _señorita _Granger-me explico todo ilustrándome con ayuda del afiche-lo que quiero que entienda es que si realizamos la inseminación, su amiga será desvirgada por un tubo-¿que? ¿Con un tubo? NO, yo no puedo permitir eso, Hermione se a guardado todo este tiempo para terminar desvirgada por un ¿tubo?, ¿¡en que cabeza cabe eso! En la de Hermione por lo visto, sentí mi sangre hervir, no puedo creer que ella sea capaz de eso por mi, eso ya es pasar los limites, yo no soy tan egoísta. Estaba muy enojado con ella por sacrificarse tanto por mí, conmigo por haber aceptado esto- podríamos seguir con el procedimiento, pero los riesgos son mas altos, no tendríamos que hacer una penetración profunda lo que haríamos seria depositar su semen lo mas cerca posible del himen pero eventualmente, si es que queda embarazada, cuando el bebe tenga que nacer lo hará…

-¿me puede llevar con ella por favor?- ya no quería escuchar mas, trate de calmarme de camino a donde ella estaba, entre a un cuarto blanco, pequeño, con una camilla y Hermione sentada en ella con una bata blanca, se veía tan indefensa, me miro entre asustada y sorprendida, ¿que pensó que nunca me enteraría?-nos puede dejar solos por favor- el doctor no dijo nada y salio del lugar-¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-¿decirte que?-yo me había acercado a ella y la miraba fijamente, ¿como me pregunta eso?

-¡que eres virgen! Eso, ¿no te parece eso algo importante?

-La verdad no pensé que te interesara

-¿que no me interesaba? POR DIOS HERMIOONE, TE HIBAS A DEJAR DESVIRGAR POR UN MALDITO TUBO- ya no pude contenerme y estoy seguro que mi grito sonó por todo el edificio

-¿y que? No veo en que te afecte eso, soy yo la que perderé mi virginidad y tú tendrás a tu hijo

-¡es que no lo entiende! yo ya no quiero tener un hijo si para eso tengo que sacrificar algo tan sagrado como tu virginidad- ella me miraba con los ojos aguados, no se si por rabia o por pena-cámbiate esto se acabo-no espere que dijera nada mas, Salí de ese lugar dejándola sola, afuera me esperaba el doctor, le hice saber que ya no necesitaba sus servicios, que se quedaran con el dinero y que por favor desecharan mis espermas, el lo entendió y se fue.

Yo estaba hecho una furia pero no con Hermione, si no conmigo mismo, como demonios no pensé en eso, Hermione estaba sacrificando demasiado por mí. Ella salio con los ojos rojos, Dios también la había hecho llorar, ¡yo también quería llorar! no le dirigí la palabra en todo el camino hasta su casa, no sabia que decirle estaba demasiado enojado como para hablar claramente. Llegue al edificio donde vivía, no la quería mirar, ni hablar

-¿Harry estas muy enojado?-su voz sonaba quebrada, no pude contra eso y me voltee a verla, tenía la cabeza gacha y lagrimas corrían por sus ojos

-¿como quieres que este Hermione? Maldición ¿porque no me lo dijiste?

-de verdad, no pensé que fuera importante, yo solo quería hacerte feliz..

-ese es el problema, lo que mas me enoja, que tu solo piensas en mi y yo solo te causo sufrimientos, que tu me lo das todo y yo nada. Por favor Hermione quiero estar solo, necesito pensar y creo que tú también necesitas pensar como quieres que sea tu primera vez

-yo siempre soñé con hacerlo con el hombre indicado, aquel en quien confíe ciegamente, por eso no me importo perder mi virginidad con un tubo, porque de alguna forma te la daría a ti y yo confío ciegamente en ti

-por favor Hermione bájate-ella no me hizo caso y su mirada se perdió en la nada-¿Hermione?

-Harry, si lo que te molesta es que yo me desvirgue con un tubo, entonces ¿porqué no lo haces tu?-¿que, había escuchado bien? Ahora si creo que a esta mujer se le congelo el cerebro.

-¿que? ¿Te estas escuchando Hermione? ¿Sabes la estupidez que acabas de decir?-ella me miro y vi rabia, decepción y dolor en sus ojos

-¿eso es lo que crees? ¿Que estar conmigo seria una estupidez?-¿que? NO, demonios eso no era lo que quise decir. Le iba a explicar pero ella no me dejo- perdóname Harry si yo soy tan estúpida para plantearte una idea como esa, no se ni como lo pensé, yo se que no soy tu tipo de mujer y mas de una vez has dejado claro que yo no despierto en ti ningún tipo de deseo. Perdóname por arruinar tu sueño de un hijo, será mejor que busques a alguna de las otras candidatas.-sin más bajo del carro con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡MALDICION! Yo no quise decir eso.

Yo, DIOS, ¿como se le ocurre pedirme algo así? ¡A mi! que lo único que eh hecho esta semana es fantasear con ella en mi cama. No pude evitar pensar en lo que dijo Ron otra vez "_piénsatelo hermano, ella de seguro no se opondrá, ya sabes, su debilidad..."_ Ron tenía razón, Hermione si estaba dispuesta a acostarse conmigo y de seguro ahora pensaba que yo ni siquiera sabía que ella tenía senos.

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, bien si Hermione estaba dispuesta a darme su virginidad pues yo estoy dispuesto a darle la mejor noche de su vida...nosotros prometimos que tener un hijo no cambiaria nada entre nosotros, pues bien, acostarnos tampoco cambiaria nada entre nosotros... ¿verdad?

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus hermosos Reviews,**** también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me leen pero no dejan comentario (creo que son tímidos) esta semana recibí un gran numero de alertas y favoritos que me pusieron muy feliz ^^**

**Déjenme**** les cuento que estoy sufriendo de un bloqueo infernal, esta historia la tengo completamente terminada en mi cerebro, lo único que tengo que hacer es ponerlo en palabras. Problema: LAS PALABRAS NO ME LLEGAN. En serio me siento frente al computador y me quedo en blanco, ahhh den gracias que tengo esta historia adelantada en varios capítulos, que si no…yo misma me mando un cruciatus X(**

**Ok basta de divagar y vamos a lo que nos atribuye**

JayLopez: jeje creo que si se paso un poco esa chica jeje. Tu dime si crees que esta bueno este capi, aunque a mi parecer si que lo esta XD

akNy: primero que nada ¡FELICIDADES! Espero te lo ayas pasado genial en tu cumple. Me dio mucha risa tu comentario y alivio, uff saber que ya me tenían preparado Crucios y Avada gracias a Dios no me llegaron jejeje espero que se hayan a clarado muchas de tus dudas con respecto a este cap. Gracias por tan lindo comentario ^^

andiee'potter: no te preocupes yo entiendo que aveces ahí cosas que nos distraen de lo que queremos hacer. Que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero y este también sea de tu agrado

Alae de Shia: ay espero que no te aya dado ese ataque porque si no, no podrás leer la conti jeje ojala tus uñas sigan intactas o por lo menos que ayas guardado unas cuantas para esta semana jejej

Star-Chocolate: ahhh que bueno es saber que el amor reina en el aire jejeje soy de Republica Dominicana (aunque lamentablemente vivo en NY) yo tengo amigos de casi todo el mundo (que exagerada) y aveces cuando hablamos decimos cosas que los otros no entienden por eso procurare aclarar algunas cositas a lo largo del fic. Gracias por el cumplido espero y te guste este cap también.

Angelito55: jajaj era eso exactamente lo que quería, eso le da mas suspenso a la historia jejeje

Nonimi: bueno ya vez como se dieron las cosas en este cap, la inseminación se fue por el caño, esperemos a ver que tiene en mente Harry

The darkness princess: gracias espero y este también te guste

Haruko Hinako: jajaja muy buena tu idea, la hubiera usado pero como ya he dicho esta historia la tengo as adelantada en mi compu. Será para la próxima entonces ^^

Bettina Potter: espero y ya no estés tan cargada con los estudios (y claro que la vida de todos es interesante… ugh ya salio la psicóloga en mi) mm no se que es "ese no se que" que dices que le falto al cap anterior pero espero y lo encuentres en este.

**¿Ustedes ****han visto en las telenovelas que cuando va a venir un capitulo que tu sabes que será muy importante en la historia y que te mueres por ver los productores solo te dan un miserable avance que te hace alar los pelos y querer romper el televisor por no decirte un poquito mas? ¿Si? ¿No? **

**Bueno eso es exactamente lo que voy hacer ^_^**

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capitulo:**

"_ya se que lo que dije ayer te dolió y créeme cuando te digo que eso no era lo que yo quería decir, por favor dame la oportunidad de remediar mi error..."_

-Harry te..uhmm...te nesecito...ahhm dentro-

* * *

**¿****Así o más especifico?**

**Nos leemos en la próxima chics ^^**


	7. Capitulo VI

**Hey chics!**

**Voy a pasar fuera todo el fin de semana y estaba pensando que les pondría la actualización mañana en la noche o el lunes, pero como no quiero morir joven me saque un tiempito para dejarselo, eso si no podré contestar sus hermosos Reviews :(**

**ADVERTENCIA: bueno creo que no tengo que advertirles nada… con el adelanto quedo bastante claro que es lo que viene pero por si alguien no lo entendió… ESTE CAP TIENE CONTENIDO SEXUAL EXPLICITO **

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten el cap!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo VI**

_**Hermione pov**_

Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota. Eso es lo que era Harry en este momento un completo idiota para mi, ve que yo prácticamente me le ofrecí en bandeja de plata, no, mejor dicho de oro y el me sale con que es una idiotez, pues bien ¡el idiota era el! y yo mas por haberlo siquiera pensado.

Es que, ¿que creía? ¿Que Harry iba a decir que si? Solo a mi se me ocurre, y yo que solo lo quería ayudar, pues bien que lo ayude su madre (perdón Lily).

Ya no se cuanto e llorado, es que me sentía humillada y dolida. Humillada por ofrecerme y dolida por ser rechazada, yo ya sabia que Harry nunca, NUNCA, se fijaría en mi para algo así, yo no era como Ginny, alta, esbelta, con grandes atributos y de cabellera hermosa, no yo solo era la estúpida mejor amiga que se ofrece para ser rechazada. Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota...

Me pase el resto de la noche llorando de la humillación, no creo poder mirar a Harry otra vez a la cara. Suerte era viernes y al otro día no había trabajo, así que podía llorar y dormir todo lo que quisiera.

La noche acabo y yo me la encontré muy corta por lo que seguí durmiendo hasta la tarde, cuando me desperté me prepare algo de comer. Mientras dormía tuve la idea de que me podría ir a otra ciudad o país y olvidar lo que paso ¿no? claro que si pero solo si era una cobarde Y YO NO SOY COBARDE.

Comí un poco y me senté en la sala a leer, estaba en bata y no pensaba cambiarme de ropa. De repente una carta entro por mí ventana sacándome de mi lectura, era un vociferador:

-_ya se que de seguro no quieres verme ni hablarme, por eso no fui personalmente a tu casa pues de seguro me sacarías a punta de varita...o patada. Te pido por favor que vengas a mi casa para arreglar las cosas, prometimos que esto no cambiaria en nada nuestra relación y lo que paso ayer me hizo sentirte distante, por favor ven a mi casa quiero darle una solución a todo esto. Harry._

Ahh ¿que hago? Yo tampoco quiero sentirlo distante, Harry es una persona vital en mi vida, ósea ¿en que estaba pensando cuando pensé en huir? Sinceramente algo le pasaba a mi cerebro. Sí voy a ir, yo no puedo estar lejos de Harry mucho tiempo. Mire el reloj eran las 4:30, el no me dijo hora de llegada por lo que podía darme un largo baño para reponerme un poco.

Recogí todo lo necesario para un relajante baño, abrí la llave del agua y en lo que se llenaba la bañera me dispuse a desvestir, como solo llevaba una bata corta y mi ropa interior termine muy rápido. Cogí la botella con esencia de flores y frutas y le eché un poco al agua, enseguida el olor inundo todo el baño, me encantaba ese fragancia me hacia sentir fresca y limpia. El baño ya estaba listo y me entre en el agua, ahh se sentía tan bien, me moje hasta el cabello sin darme cuenta, me quede quieta unos minutos sin mover un solo músculo, solo relajándome.

Talvez piensen que la sabelotodo Granger no es tan genio como parece ser ya que siempre termina haciendo las más grandes estupideces por su mejor amigo Potter. Pero eso no es así, lo que pasa es que Harry desde su nacimiento solo ha conocido el dolor, la perdida y el sufrimiento. Por eso desde que lo conozco siempre e estado a su lado, demostrándole que siempre estaré ahí para el sin importar el peligro. Mi debilidad por el realmente empezó (o se hizo mas fuerte) después de el desastroso final del matrimonio Potter-Weasley, creo, sin temor a equivocarme, esa fue la perdida mas grande que Harry a sufrido.

No solo perdió a la mujer que amaba, ni al hijo que esperaba, si no también todas las esperanzas de ser feliz de recuperar todo lo que alguna vez se le fue arrebatado de las manos, Harry había puesto toda su fe e ilusiones en ese fracaso de matrimonio. El se encerró en la negación, se convenció a si mismo que la felicidad no estaba hecha para el. Por eso yo me propuse siempre verlo feliz, hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para verlo sonreír sin importar lo que me costara y sin importar lo que me pase a mi tratare de darle a Harry la felicidad que el, mas que nadie, se merece.

Me quede bajo el agua hasta que mis dedos se pusieron como pasa, abrí la llave otra vez y me puse bajo ella para que se llevara toda la espuma de mi cuerpo, me lavé la cabeza con un shampoo de la misma fragancia que había usado antes para el baño, me termine de bañar y Salí envuelta en una toalla.

En mi habitación me quede desnuda buscando que ponerme, escogí un conjunto de ropa interior de algodón blanca, como hacia mucho calor me puse mi falda blanca (aquella que Harry dijo una vez que le gustaba) y una blusa de tiritos azul oscuro con unas sandalias blancas, me mire en el espejo y me encontré aceptable pero con el cabello hecho un desastre, estaba mojado y enmarañado.

Con una toalla lo seque y me dispuse a peinármelo, con un poco de crema ya no se esponjaría y al contrario quedaría en rizos naturales (ojala y hubiera sabido de esto en la escuela), lo deje suelto para que se terminara de secar al aire. Me mire al espejo y vi que tenia bolsas negras bajo mis ojos, contra eso no puedo hacer nada, no me gusta usar maquillaje.

Bien ya estaba lista para irme. Mire el reloj y eran casi las 7 de la noche, wow no me di cuenta de todo lo que dure en el baño, llame a un taxi y mientra lo esperaba me puse a pensar ¿que se le abra ocurrido a Harry para arreglar todo? Talvez quiere que le ayude con nuevas candidatas o algo así.

El taxi llego a los 5 minutos y en todo el camino hasta la casa de Harry me hacia la misma pregunta. 20 minutos después ya estaba frente a la casa de Harry y con los nervios a flor de pies ¿que querrá? La duda me carcome por dentro.

Le pague al taxista y Salí al calido clima de afuera, camine lentamente hacia la puerta todo estaba muy callado, Hermy no estaba ladrando, saque la llave que Harry me había dado pero antes de abrir la puerta algo llamo mi atención, era una nota flotando frente a mi.

"_ya se que lo que dije ayer te dolió y créeme cuando te digo que eso no era lo que yo quería decir, por favor dame la oportunidad de remediar mi error..."_

El corazón me latió a mil sin saber porque ¿como lo iba a remediar? ¿Que fue lo que quiso decir entonces? Abrí la puerta lentamente para después sorprenderme al ver la casa en completa oscuridad, y cuando digo oscuridad me refiero a que esto parecía una noche sin luna. Di un paso y de repente, ahí donde mis pies tocaban el suelo dos velas a mi lado se encendieron dejándome ver que estaba parada sobre pétalos.

A cada paso que daba mas velas se encendían y mas pétalos aparecían bajo de mi, seguí el camino con la mente en blanco ¿que se supone que debo pensar?, el camino de flores y velas terminaba al principio de las escaleras donde había otra nota flotante.

"_si has llegado hasta aquí no te detengas por favor, sigue subiendo que arriba te espera una sorpresa que he hecho solo para ti..."_

Estaba segura que mi corazón se iba a salir muy pronto de mi pecho, esto es lo más lindo que e visto en mi vida ¿que pretendía Harry?, subí las escaleras que se fueron iluminando poco a poco por velas dejándome ver el camino de pétalos que debía tomar. Al llegar arriba el camino de velas y flores seguía hasta la última habitación, la de Harry. Empecé a respirar hondo cuando estuve frente a la puerta.

"_Detrás de esta puerta te tengo una sorpresa, quiero recompensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mi desde que nos conocimos, quiero regalarte algo especial y que recuerdes por siempre..."_

Un regalo, ¿que regalo? Vamos Hermione respira, uno, dos, tres, vamos que es solo Harry, tu mejor amigo, no tienes porque estar nerviosa.

Reuní todas mis fuerzas y abrí la puerta, el cuarto de Harry como ya saben es grande, pero no pude distinguir nada porque todo estaba oscuro. Cuando di un paso me quede de piedra y con la mandíbula en el piso, literalmente. Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de pétalos y velas flotantes, la cama matrimonial de Harry estaba cubierta de más pétalos y un dosel colgando de ella. Todo se veía tan hermoso, tan romántico, que no supe que pensar.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el cuarto otra vez y me encontré con Harry, quien había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, el me veía desde el centro del cuarto, vestía unos pantalones jeans y una camisa blanca de mangas cortas y con los 3 primeros botones abiertos, sus ojos parecían fuego verde y yo me estremecí ante su mirada. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a bajo y una tierna sonrisa curvaba sus labios

-ven- me dijo muy bajo, casi no lo escuche, pero el movió sus manos indicándome que me acercara, no se de donde saque las fuerzas para caminar pues me sentía de gelatina. Me puse frente a el y el fuego que vi antes en sus ojos ahora me pareció de los mas hermoso, sus ojos estaban de un verde oscuro iluminado por las llamas de las velas -pensé que no ibas a venir

-me tome mi tiempo, estaba hecha un desastre- una hermosa sonrisa cubría su rostro y sus manos tomaron las mías

-perdóname por lo que dije ayer Hermione, yo.. No sabia lo que decía, es que.. Me tomaste desprevenido

-Harry no importa, tenias razón lo que dije fue algo estúpido, yo se que tu no piensas en mi de esa forma yo..

-shhh- me dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios- no sabes lo que dices -su dedo acario mis labios y después mi mejilla, mi corazón latió desenfrenado ¿que estaba haciendo? -lo que paso ayer fue que me tomaste con la guardia baja y dije cosas que no pensaba- su otra mano soltó la mía y subió hasta mi cuello en una suave caricia- ayer estuve pensando, yo si quiero tener un hijo y lo quiero tener contigo, nunca podría encontrar mejor mujer que tu para eso...

-pero ayer.. en la clínica.. tu…

-shhh, déjame terminar- su mano en mi cuello me quemaba como el fuego y su otra mano en mi mejilla me hacia temblar de pies a cabeza- ya se lo que dije ayer y no me arrepiento, solo a ti se te ocurre pensar en desvirgarte con un tubo- sus ojo rodaron al decir eso- Hermione yo nunca permitiría que hicieras algo así por mi, pero después tu me saltas con la idea de que tu.. yo.. de nosotros bueno ya sabes y no supe que decir. Pero ahora si se que decir y si tu estas de acuerdo yo estoy dispuesto a darte una noche especial, tu y yo..solos- ok decir que estaba en shock era poco, ¿acaso Harry quería acostarse conmigo después de rechazarme? Al parecer si porque la distancia entre los dos se fue acortando poco a poco.

Sentir los labios de Harry sobre los míos me hizo suspirar y cerrar los ojos. Esta no es la primera vez que me beso con Harry, la verdad es que a veces en el colegio jugábamos a la botellita o a la "varita" en ese caso y me toco besarme con el un par de veces. Pero esta vez fue diferente, sus labios se movieron suaves sobre los míos, como dándome tiempo a reaccionar, sin más mis brazos subieron a su cuello y la mano que estaba en mi mejilla bajo lentamente por mi cuerpo hasta mi espalda baja, moví mis labios en sincronía con los de Harry. Ya me había olvidado del sabor a menta que tenían.

El beso era tierno, suave y lento, _inocente_, Harry me paso su lengua por mi labio inferior y yo temblé en sus brazos, apreté mi agarre en su cuello y abrí mi boca para darle paso a su lengua, cuando nuestras lenguas chocaron tanto el como yo no pudimos reprimir un gemido, el me apretó mas a su cuerpo y mis dedos se adentraron en su cabellera negra, la mano que estaba en mi cuello me apretaba para tener mas cercanía con mis labios mientras su otra mano estaba inmóvil al final de mi espalda pero con un fuerte agarre. El beso se volvió fiero, pasional y desenfrenado, algo ya no tan _inocente_, era como una batalla para ver quien llegaba más lejos en el otro. Harry baja su mano de mi cuello hasta mi espalda y me apretó fuerte muy fuerte, yo temblé y rompimos el beso con un fuerte abrazo

-Harry no tienes porque hacer esto-le dije abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas-no tienes porque fingir...

-Hermione te deseo, no sabes cuanto te deseo-me respondió besando mi cuello, eso me desarmo por completo y me deje llevar por todo lo que sentía en este momento, sus manos subían y bajaban en mi espalda mandándome descargas por todo mi cuerpo- hueles delicioso-me dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello y después paso su lengua, yo me arquee echando mi cabeza para atrás y reprimiendo un gemido en mis labios. Harry chupo, lamió, succiono mi cuello hasta el punto que yo tuve que halarle el pelo para que me volviera a besar, esta vez fue un beso hambriento lleno de lujuria y pasión y sin darme cuenta ya estábamos frente a la cama.

Lentamente y sin dejar de besarme Harry fue bajando sus manos hasta mis muslos, dejando un rastro de fuego en cada caricia. Abrí los ojos de golpe al sentir las manos de Harry en mi trasero, el dejo de besarme y me miro a los ojos con una sonrisa picara en los labios

- te dije que me gustaba esta falda.

No pude evitar reírme ante su comentario, Harry abrió el dosel de color rojo que colgaban de su cama y delicadamente me recostó sobre los pétalos en ella, el lentamente se sitúo encima de mi sin permitir que su peso me molestara, mi respiración era agitada y la de Harry también, con su mano derecha fue subiendo por mi pierna lentamente como en una tortura, acariciándome hasta el punto de que mi respiración era bastante errática, el separo mis piernas y se sitúo en medio de ellas, tuve que gemir no solo porque me besó, ni tampoco por las caricias en mi muslo derecho, si no porque sentí una exquisita presión _allí por el sur, _Harry se apretó mas contra mi aumentando la intensidad del beso, haciendo que su lenta caricia se convirtiera en un fuerte agarre que hacia que nuestros sexos tuvieran mayor fricción aun con la ropa puesta.

Mis manos hasta el momento habían estado quietas, pero al recibir tanta satisfacción cobraron vida propia. Casi desesperadamente mis dedos buscaron desabotonar la camisa que al parecer estaba en mi contra, no se como pero arranque los botones de un solo tirón, Harry río entre el beso al ver mi desesperación

-espero que no sea una de tus camisas favoritas- le dije sin una pizca de remordimiento al ver que efectivamente los botones salieron volando

-no- me dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras me ayudaba a quitársela

-entonces no lo siento-le dije halándolo del cuello para que me volviera a besar, mis manos recorrieron su pecho y espalda a mi antojo, deleitándome de la textura de su piel, del calor de su cuerpo. Mierda los vellos en su pecho se veían tan malditamente sexy

Mis piernas se alzaron buscando un mejor contacto para nuestros sexos. Harry estaba duro y se sentía realmente bien saber que era por mí. Me cogio del trasero y me apretó mas contra él lo que hizo que perdiera el aliento, el movimiento circular que hacia con su cadera me estaba haciendo gritar como loca. Esta demás decir que para este entonces mi falda ya estaba en mi cintura.

-tienes mucha ropa-me dijo separándose un poco de mi, empezó a besar mi cuello y sus manos dejaron mi trasero para subir a mis hombros, beso mi hombro izquierdo mientras bajaba el tirante del sujetador y la blusa, su otra mano bajo al final de mi blusa y metió su mano debajo de ella haciéndome arquear del placer que estaba sintiendo, fue subiendo lentamente y tuve que morderme el labio inferior cuando sus dedos tocaron el borde del sujetador. El paro de besar mi hombro y me miro a los ojos y después la boca, sonrío y me dijo- no te reprimas, quiero escucharte suspirar, gemir y gritar- como si fuera una orden cuando su mano abarco mi pecho aun con el sujetador de por medio, me arquee y gemí su nombre, el me beso mientras masajeaba mi pecho y su otra mano bajaba al borde de mi blusa y tiraba de ella hacia arriba, rompió el beso y paro su caricia, yo fruncí el ceño y el se río de mi expresión –si te la quito será mucho mejor- me sonroje hasta el cabello y el se río de mi.

Me saco la blusa dejándome solo con mi sujetador blanco, el se quedo mirando mis pechos que subían y bajaban por mi respiración errática. Me beso con hambre en los labios y después bajo por mi cuello pero en vez de quedarse allí como antes había hecho siguió bajando hasta mis pechos los cuales beso, lamió y acaricio dándome un exquisito placer, yo me arqueaba y lo apretaba más a mí. En una de mis arqueadas metió sus manos por mi espalda tanteando algo, cuando me di cuenta que quería me reí por su frustración.

-Harry es por delante- el me miro y después a mi pecho una O se formo en su cara y me pareció de lo mas mono

-eso es mucho mejor-escuche el clic cuando mi sujetador se abrió y de repente me entro el pánico ¿y si no le gustaba? ¿Si no era como se lo esperaba? Esas dudas y muchas mas me atacaron en ese momento y mas al sentir como Harry me apartaba el sujetador dejando mis senos libres ante sus ojos, yo lo miraba fijamente esperando su reacción, pero el simplemente estaba ahí mirándolos sin hacer nada, el miedo de que me volviera a rechazar me hizo levantar mis brazos para cubrir mis pechos. Cuando lo hice Harry me miro mal.

-¿que crees que haces?-con mucho cuidado aparto mis brazos dejándome expuesta ante sus ojos, su mirada me acaricio y me sentí vulnerable ante el - no sabes lo hermosa que eres- termino la distancia que había entre nuestros cuerpo y me beso con mucha ternura, el contacto de nuestros pechos sin ropa fue lo mejor que e sentido en mi vida, lo abrace por la espalda y el acario uno de mis senos haciéndome arquear y gemir en su boca, fue dejando un camino de besos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, el siguió masajeando uno y el otro se lo metió en la boca, yo grite y le apreté contra mi, DIOS esto se sentía tan bien, sus dedos, su boca, su lengua, madre santa ¿¡que es esto!. Yo me retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Harry como una culebra, me sentía extasiada y quería sentir mas de el, quería que el también lo disfrutara como yo.

Mientras Harry me devoraba los pechos, con mis manos temblorosas fui bajando por su espalda al borde de sus pantalones, me hice un hueco entre nuestros cuerpos unidos y acaricie el gran bulto que me hacia ver estrellitas con cada roce. Harry gruño en mi pecho ante mi caricia y chupo más fuerte, eso me dio las fuerzas suficientes para continuar. Con mas facilidad de la que pensé el botón se abrió, Harry jadeo cuando mi mano se entro en ellos, OH POR… esto era mas grande que el tubo, me sentí humedecer solo al imaginarme _eso_ en mi _eso._ Le di un apretón por encima del boxer/calzoncillo y Harry volvió a gruñir, empuje sus pantalones hacia abajo y el se quito de enzima mío para sacárselos por completo. Ahí pude disfrutar de una mejor vista, me mordí el labio al ver lo excitado que estaba Harry, solo por mi, me sentí especial al ver lo que yo podía lograr en el.

Harry volvió a mi, esto era extraño estar en su cama prácticamente desnuda y abierta para el, era extraño pero a la vez se sentía bien, correcto. El me sonrío y se arrodillo entre mis piernas, las fue acariciando mientra mi respiración volvía a subir de tono, yo tenia un infierno en mi interior, Harry fue subiendo hasta llegar al borde de mi falda, la tomo y tiro de ella hacia abajo dejándome en igual de condiciones. Mi ropa interior estaba empapada por mi excitación, eso me dio vergüenza por lo que me sonroje e intente cerrar mis piernas, digo intente porque Harry se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me lo impidió

-¿porque te quieres ocultar de mi? Si te da vergüenza que te vea será mejor que no sigamos con esto...

-NO- grite- no es eso..es que… -mi voz sonaba extraña y entrecortada, pero estaba decidida, quería llegar hasta el final con Harry- no te detengas por favor-el me sonrío y se sitúo encima de mi

-esperaba que dijeras eso-me beso y acaricio mi cuerpo a su antojo, yo no sabia que hacer mas que gemir y retorcerme del placer, nunca e llegado tan lejos con un hombre, esta es mi primera vez y no tengo idea de lo que se supone tengo que hacer después de aquí. Lentamente Harry fue bajando sus besos por mi cuello, mis pechos, mi vientre hasta el borde de mis pantys. Yo jadeaba sin que el aire llegara a mis pulmones, el me miro desde su posición y sin apartar su mirada me fue bajando la ultima prenda que ocultaba mi total desnudez. La prenda cayo al suelo y el olor de mi sexo inundo toda la habitación, chille cuando Harry respiro en mi intimidad

-Harry, ¿que..que haces?- el me sonrío pícaramente y tuve que agarrar las sabanas con fuerza cuando su lengua acaricio mis labios (y no precisamente los de mi boca), el beso, chupo, lamió y mordió haciendo que mi visión se nublara, !Dios! esto tiene que ser pecado. Un dedo sustituyo su lengua y cuando lo sentí entrando en mi, me arquee hasta sentarme de puro placer con un fuerte grito, Harry me recibió con sus labios hambriento dándome a probar mi propio sabor

-también sabes delicioso- me dijo recostándome en la cama y besando uno de mis senos mientras otro de sus dedos entraba en mi. Yo gritaba y me retorcía bajo el, levantaba mis caderas para tenerlo mas adentro- estas tan mojada- me dijo entrando en mi otra vez, ya no lo soportaba, muy pronto me iba a correr y yo quería hacerlo junto con el

-Harry te..uhmm...te necesito...ahhm dentro- no se como logre decir eso, pero lo dije y el pareció entender mi estado o el estaba en mi mismo estado, no lo se, el punto es que sus dedos salieron de mi y el se quito su ultima prenda. Mis ojos se abrieron al ver esa gran cosa, era ancho, largo y estaba muy parado. Mis piernas se abrieron instintivamente y Harry se sitúo entre ellas, me beso lentamente yo lo apreté a mi para sentir su cuerpo desnudo completamente sobre el mío. La sensación que tuve al rosar nuestros sexos fue indescriptible un sonoro gemido salio de nuestros labios, la punta de su miembro acariciaba mi intimidad buscando mi entrada instintivamente. Harry se acerco a mi oído y con voz entrecortada me dijo

-Her..mione..yo no..yo nunca e estado..con una .. virgen- eso me sorprendió, por un instante pensé que se iba a echar para atrás, pero mis pensamientos se fueron al sentir como Harry estaba en mi entrada- si te hago daño dímelo por favor- no pude responder, ósea ¿como se hace eso cuando tu mejor amigo esta entrando en tu virgen intimidad?. Harry procuro ser muy cuidadoso al entrar, pero no pude evitar un grito de doloroso placer al sentir como el pene de Harry traspasaba la barrera de mi virginidad.

-shhh no llores, perdóname por favor- no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, Harry se llevaba mis lagrimas con sus besos, mientras yo lo apretaba fuertemente acostumbrándome a su invasión en mi interior- si quieres podemos parar

-NO- vaya al parecer el dolor ya se fue- ya estoy bien, no es tu culpa, tenia que pasar- para que me creyera moví mis caderas hacia arriba y el gruñido de el en mi oído me éxito mas. Harry empezó un lento movimiento, dentro fuera, una y otra vez, era la sensación mas placentera de mi vida, ¡ahí mi madre! ¿Por que no hice esto antes? Sus labios besaban mis labios y sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo dándome un mayor placer, pero yo lo quería más dentro, más fuerte y se lo hice saber

-Ha…arry… mas- no pude decir nada mas pues Harry me había tomado del trasero entrando mas profundo en mi, yo gritaba como loca pero es que no podía retener todo lo que sentía, Harry aumento el ritmo, sentía la cama moverse bajo nosotros. El masajeaba uno de mis pechos con una mano mientras la otra alzaba una de mis piernas, su cara retorcida de placer era indescriptible, mis ojos bajaron por su torso hasta ver la unión de nuestros cuerpos, era de lo mas erótico ver como Harry entraba y salía de mi regalándome el mejor placer de mi vida. Subí mi mirada y me encontré a Harry mirándome con una sonrisa torcida en su cara

- ¿te gusta lo que vez?

-me encanta...- logre decir entre el placer de sentir a Harry haciendo un movimiento circular en mi interior. Grite otra vez, sentía mis huesos débiles y un calor se acumulaba en mi interior, era algo tan intenso. Harry aumento las embestidas, mas duro, mas hondo, más rápido y en tres estocadas mas no pude evitar gritar su nombre del gran orgasmo que tuve al llegar al clímax, con dos estocadas mas Harry también llego y se corrió en mi interior.

Sentir como me llenaba por dentro, fue una sensación muy poderosa. El callo encima de mí aun con nuestros cuerpos unidos, nuestra respiración era pesada y estábamos sudorosos. Poco a poco el salio de mi interior y el vacío que sentí me hizo sentir rara, Harry paso por encima de mi al otro lado de la cama y los dos quedamos mirando al techo ¿que se supone que debo decir?

Como no tenia idea me pareció lo mas racional levantarme e irme a casa, talvez mañana ya sepa que decirle. Me senté y sin querer mirar a Harry me pare de la cama, casi me caigo pues mis huesos aun estaban débiles…

-¿adonde crees que vas?-no es obvio

- eh.. ¿A casa?- Harry me miraba sentado en la cama con el ceño fruncido, me recorrió con la mirada y cuando llego a mis piernas sus ojos se abrieron

-Hermione es…estas sangrando- ups me olvide de eso, de seguro la cama también estaba manchada, sip efectivamente estaba manchada. La cara de Harry era de premio, sus ojos grandes y la boca abierta con toda la preocupación del mundo, quise reírme de el- ¿porque? ¿Te hice mucho daño? Oh Hermione perdo...

-Harry cuando una mujer esta con un hombre por primera vez tiene que sangrar- su cara de no entiendo me saco la risa- es que cuando eh.. tu, kum, pene entro en mi por primera vez rompiste algo ahí adentro que me hizo sangrar- su cara de preocupación aun no se iba

-ahh por eso llorabas- asentí con la cabeza- perdón yo…- y otra vez el burro al trigo…

-no importa Harry, oye ¿me prestas tu varita?- Harry asintió y se voltio para buscar algo en su mesita de noche, dándome una muy buena vista de su trasero, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que no le había visto esa parte de su anatomía, en realidad me gustaría que se paseara frente a mi desnudo para yo estudiarlo a mi gusto, escuche un carraspeo y me sonroje al darme cuenta que Harry me encontró _estudiando_ su anatomía. Me hice la que yo no fui y tome la varita, con un frotego limpie las manchas de sangre que habían, se la devolví y me iba a empezar a vestir

-¿por que te vas?- me pregunto Harry agarrando mi mano, se puso a mi nivel arrodillándose en la cama- quédate conmigo esta noche- me dijo acariciando mi brazo, yo mire hacia la ropa amontonada en el piso y de reojo pude ver como Harry me miraba como yo lo había mirado antes y por curiosidad, solo curiosidad, mire disimuladamente su miembro, me sorprendí al ver que se estaba poniendo erecto una vez mas.

Harry tomo mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos yo le dije que si con la cabeza, se fue acercando a mis labios y al tiempo que nuestras bocas chocaron el me apreso en sus brazos dejándome sentir toda su longitud, suspire y lo tumbe en la cama. Esta iba a ser una noche muy larga...

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan su comentario, me agregan a favoritos o alertas, bienvenido a los nuevos lectores, o a los que simplemente leen. **

**ACLARACION: **sobre el cap anterior muchas pensaron que Hermione se había olvidado de que es virgen, pero vamos que la chica es inteligente y esa cosa no se le olvida ni a las mas burra! Lo que a Hermione se le olvido fue el procedimiento de la inseminación artificial. El hecho de que se necesite de un tubo para depositar los espermas del donador (ósea Harry) en su vientre y que por ende este tenga que entrar por su vagina y le quite la virginidad, eso fue lo que se le olvido a Hermione.

**Pásense**** por esta página para que vean más o menos como me imagino la casa de Harry. Cuando yo empecé esta historia todo salio de mi cabeza pero esta casa es lo más cercano a lo que yo me imagino seria la casa Potter (quiten los espacios):**

**http:/ www. builder house plans. com/above-and-beyond/pid/114111883**

Prometo responder a sus review en la próxima semana

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capitulo:**

-aja pillín tienes a tu conquista de turno aquí ¿eh? ¿Quien es? ¿Como es? Cuéntamelo todo -

-ya Ron te cuento después ahora vete-

-hermano espera, quiero ver que tan buena esta-

… empuje otra vez a Ron y ya casi cuando lo tenia dentro de la chimenea una visión me dejo sin fuerzas. Hermione estaba a mitad de las escaleras que conectaba con la sala con sus largas piernas descubiertas y solo llevaba mi camisa puesta…

…creo que Ron tiene razón, yo no quiero que mi hijo sea de laboratorio

-te propongo hacer a mi hijo a la antigua, teniendo sexo tú y yo-

* * *

**Espero leer sus comentarios con ansias. ****Nos leemos en la próxima chics ^^**


	8. Capitulo VII

**Hola chics perdón por la tardanza, se que normalmente publico más temprano pero desafortunadamente mi computadora amaneció muerta. Den gracias a Dios que todos mis archivos están guardados en el internet que si no se me pierde esta y todas mis otras historias (las cuales aun no publico) ahora estoy en un centro de internet porque no los quiero dejar esperando hasta que mi compu reviva…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VII**

_**Harry pov**_

Despertar al lado de Hermione es una de las mejores sensaciones de mi vida, y no lo digo solo por hoy, si no por todas las veces que he despertado a su lado, como cuando estábamos en busca de los Horcrux o como cuando estudiábamos para un examen y nos quedábamos dormido en una mesa o sofá o en mi momento de mayor dolor que fue cuando descubrí el engaño de Ginny, y todas las demás que ahora no me acuerdo. Pero este despertar es diferente en muchos sentido.

Era más de las 12 del medio día y sentía que no había dormido nada, la noche fue muy, muuuuuuy agitada y la pobre Hermione cayó muerta del cansancio pasado el amanecer, yo no estaba mejor y la seguí al mundo de Morfeo, reviviendo toda la noche en mis sueños. Nunca, JAMAS, ni en mis mejores sueños, pensé que una noche con Hermione fuera tan..tan..no sé solo muy tan, ok. Fue la mejor noche de sexo de mi vida, quizás porque fue una experiencia nueva no solo el hacerlo con Hermione si no hacerlo con una virgen Hermione, fue algo tan poderoso el sentirme el primero en su vida, el llevarme su inocencia. Ahora entiendo porque en los tiempos antiguos los hombre pedían a vírgenes, es por ese sentimiento de poder que te nace al traspasar la barrera de su cuerpo.

Hermione suspiro entre sueños y murmuro algo que no entendí, ella estaba de lado dándome la espalda pero ofreciéndome una gran vista. Unas de sus piernas estaba doblada como tapando su centro de mi mirada pero dándome una buena visión de sus redondas nalgas, su otra pierna estaba entrelazada con las mías, seguí mi escrutinio por su cuerpo pasando por su delgada cintura envuelta entre mis brazos (en algún momento de la noche la abrace) se sentía tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa que mi deseo de protegerla aumento varios grados. Su brazo inconscientemente cubría sus senos, ahh vaya senos y cuanto los disfrute anoche, su otro brazo estaba doblado con su mano debajo de su cara. su cara se mostraba tan pacifica cuando dormía, tan diferente anoche cuando la penetraba una y otra vez, contorsionándose en claras muestras de placer, me pregunto ¿le habrá gustado la sorpresa? ¿lo disfruto tanto como yo? Yo creo que sí, porque cada vez me pedía mas y mas entre gemidos y gritos, nunca había escuchado a Hermione gritar tanto, ni cuando se peleaba con Ron, pero aun así me gustaría preguntarle si le gusto.

Tal como Ron me dijo, Hermione en la cama era como una gata salvaje y se me hinchaba el pecho al pensar que yo soy el único que la conoce en ese aspecto. Seguí observando su cuerpo a mi antojo al parecer mi vista no se saciaba de su bella desnudes, anoche mi cuerpo la poseyó hasta que pudo pero ahora solo quiero verla, observarla, contemplarla hasta el cansancio. La apreté contra mí y un gemido de mi nombre salió de sus labios, fue ahí que me di cuenta que una parte de mi cuerpo estaba mucho mas despierto que yo mismo y que estaba rosando el trasero de Hermione, _no Harry te tienes que controlar déjala descansar_. Me tuve que convencer a mi mismo que Hermione debe estar muy cansada después de anoche, con eso tuve fuerzas para salir de la cama.

Me dirigí al baño para _bajarme_ los ánimos, dure muy poco bajo el agua helada, aunque se sintiera de maravilla, quería darle a Hermione un buen desayuno como sorpresa del día siguiente. Me puse solo unos bóxer total no tenia que cubrirme de nadie solo Hermione estaba aquí y no iba a ver más de lo que vio ayer. Busque mi varita y cuando la encontré hice unos movimientos para recoger los pétalos, las velas (si se lo preguntaban las velas no tienen fuego real) y las telas del lugar, cuando todo estuvo limpio me fije en la ropa tirada por todas partes y me gusto la visión así que decidí no recogerla.

Salí sin hacer ruido del cuarto dejando atrás el olor a sexo que lo inundaba, baje a la cocina y busque la comida de Hermy, Salí por la puerta trasera para llegar al patio donde estaba una linda perra durmiendo pero al sentir mis pasos se despertó y empezó a saltar a mi alrededor

-como está la perrita más linda de todo el planeta ¿eh? ¿Eh?- jugué un poco con ella a hacerle cosquillas, me encantaba esta perra siempre que me sentía solo ella me hacia compañía, era tan parecida a Hermione.-¿quieres comer? ¿quieres comer?-ella me ladro moviendo su colita de un lado a otro –está bien, te doy de comer pero no hagas ruido que Hermione está durmiendo arriba- la perra como si entendiera todo solo movió su cabeza hacia arriba, le di de comer y me dirigí a la cocina.

El día estaba muy caluroso si seguíamos así pronto nos derretiríamos, puse un par de pan en el tostador, a la cafetera que haga café y yo a preparar unos huevos revueltos cuando escuche las llamas de la chimenea. Las únicas personas que tenían libre acceso a mi casa era: Hermione, pero obviamente ella no es pues en estos momento esta rendida en MI cama, Luna, pero tampoco podría ser ya que en su estado no puede y por ultimo...

-hermano qué bueno que estas despierto- …Ron- pensé que tendría que sacarte de la cama

-buenos días a ti también Ron- él se rio por lo bajo

-dirás buenas tardes, ¿una buena noche?- le hice una mueca a Ron que le provoco mas risa, me estaba preguntando si el sonido molestara a Hermione. No sé si quiera que Ron se entere de que pase la noche con ella después de que le juré y re juré que yo no pensaba en Hermione de esa forma, pero en mi defensa fue todo su culpa, si él no hubiera traído a mi esos pensamientos pecaminosos tal vez solo tal vez yo ni los hubiera pensado (claro hasta que Hermione lo sugiriera)

-¿qué haces por aquí?- el me miro falsamente ofendido

-¿acaso necesito un motivo en especial para visitar a mi mejor amigo/casi hermano? Me ofendes Harry- rodé los ojos

-Ron te conozco- el puso las manos en alto como si lo hubieran descubierto en un crimen

-bien lo admito, vengo porque Luna me mando a averiguar cómo les fue en la insememinisacion, - me reí por como dijo _inseminación_, pero acordándome que Hermione estaba durmiendo me detuve.

-Se dice inseminación Ron- el hiso gesto de que no le importaba-estoy seguro que eres tu el que quiere saber y no Luna

-como sea ¿cómo les fue? Mi hijo ya tiene un primito en el vientre de Hermione- hice una mueca con mi cara- ¿eso es un no?

-sip - Ron tomo asiento frente a la mesa del desayunador mientras yo apagaba la estufa, sacaba los panes y ponía dos mas

-¿sip de que es un no, o sip de que mi hijo tiene primo?-Ron parecía confundido

-sip de que es un no- el entendimiento cruzo por su cara, para después dar paso a la ¿desilusión?

-¿pero qué paso?

-digamos que la cosa no salieron como pensábamos

-¿pero porque? ¿no era solo meter una cosa llena de tus hijos en el interior de Hermione?

-exactamente ese era el problema-el me miro sin entender nada- el meter eso en Hermione

-¿y porque se supone eso un problema?

-pues por el simple hecho de que tu amiga _era_ virgen- era, esa es la palabra clave…

-vaya nunca lo pensé- Ron parecía en otro lugar ¿se habrá dado cuenta que hable en pasado?, el café estuvo y lo serví en dos tazas, saque dos platos y serví el huevo–aunque pensándolo bien es mejor así, yo no quisiera contarle a mi hijo que fue hecho en un laboratorio- eso es verdad, ahora que Ron me lo decía me daba cuenta que yo tampoco quiero que mi hijo sea de laboratorio, ¿soy yo o últimamente Ron tiene mucha razón?. Fui a la nevera y serví dos vasos de jugo de naranja lo puse cada uno al lado del plato, cogí los dos panes y lo puse en su lugar cuando vi que Ron estaba cogiendo la taza de café

- hey suelta eso

-¿qué cosa?- me dijo con una ceja alzada

-Esto tonto-le dije quitándole el café de las manos

-¿pero no era para mí?

-evidentemente no- el me miro sin entender y luego una chispa brillo en sus ojos y una risita se le escapo

-aja pillín tienes a tu conquista de turno aquí ¿eh? ¿quién es? ¿cómo es? Cuéntamelo todo - enrojecí hasta el cabello, ¿cómo le digo que es Hermione? Obviamente si se entera no me deja tranquilo hasta el próximo siglo- vamos Harry desembucha

- no te voy a decir nada chismoso

-Harry que mal amigo eres yo solo quiero saber quién es...

_-¿Harry?-_y como mandada por no sé quien Hermione decidió despertarse justo en este momento

-ya Ron te cuento después ahora vete- empecé a empujarlo hacia la chimenea pero el se resistía

-hermano espera, quiero ver que tan buena esta- mi entrecejo se frunció ante su comentario yo era el único que podría ver que tan buena estaba (y que buena esta) wow ¿cuándo he sido tan posesivo?

-si Luna te oyera te hechiza de por vida

-hey que no tenga hambre no significa que no pueda ver el menú

_-¿Harry?-_ empuje otra vez a Ron y ya casi cuando lo tenía dentro de la chimenea una visión me dejo sin fuerzas. Hermione estaba a mitad de las escaleras que conectaba con la sala, con sus largas piernas descubiertas y solo llevaba mi camisa puesta con solo un botón que mágicamente sobrevivió a una desespera Hermione la noche anterior, pude darme cuenta que no llevaba sujetador pues sus senos se veían mas libres bajo la camisa, su cabello estaba más desordenado que nunca pero le daba un aspecto muy sexy. había algo diferente en ella no sé que es, per hay algo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos mirando hacia Ron quien al parecer estaba petrificado. Gruñí por lo bajo, solo yo la podía ver así, Hermione salió corriendo escaleras arriba mas roja que el cabello Weasley y ese fue mi momento para sacar al menor de ellos de aquí

- bien Ron gracias por tu visita vuelve otro día adiós- lo empuje dentro de la chimenea y le entregue los polvos flu, Ron salió de su trance y con una sonrisilla picara cogió los polvos flu

-con que una idea descabellada ¿eh?- y después de dejarme en claro que el tenia la razón desapareció entre la llamas. Yo aun me estaba reponiendo de la visión de Hermione solo con mi camisa puesta, ¡me había excitado el solo verla ahí parada! Esto estaba mal, ni siquiera sabía si ella quisiera repetir ¿y yo desde cuando quiero repetir? 'desde que se que sexo con Hermione era la pura gloria', se me ocurrió una forma de solucionar eso pero primero tendría que preguntarle algo.

-¿ya se fue Ron?- Hermione solo saco la cabeza completamente roja, yo le asentí y ella bajo por la escalera dejándome contemplarla a mi antojo, maldición a este paso tendría que bañarme otra vez.-buenos días- me acerque a ella con una sonrisa ella, estaba un poco rara, como si temiera algo

-dirás buenas tardes- ella se rio un poco pero dejo de hacerlo cuando le di un beso en la comisura de los labios (me resistí mucho para no dárselo en la boca)- te hice el desayuno- ella asintió con un leve rubor ¿por qué se sonrojaba por un beso cuando anoche le recorrí el cuerpo sin ningún pudor? Hermione miro hacia todos lados buscando algo

-¿limpiaste todo tu solo?

-sip, yo y el Sr. Varita- ella rolo los ojos, ya estaba empezando a ser la misma de siempre ¿tendría ella miedo de que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotros?

-¿y también hiciste el desayuno tu solo?

-sip

-me siento alagada- dijo dando un sorbo a su café

- esa es la intención- el rojo subió a sus mejilla otra vez ¿estará enferma? – y ¿como amaneciste?

-un poco cansada- el rojo aun no se iba y no me miraba a los ojos, raro.- bien muy cansada ¿y tú?

-pues bien- un ahh salió de sus labio y nada más, empezamos a desayunar en silencio, ¿qué le pasara? parece que quiere decirme algo

-¿estás bien Hermione?- ella me miro y la duda brillaba en sus ojos- ¿Hermione?

- Harry yo..a ti.. ¿a ti te..te gusto?- ¿que era exactamente lo que me preguntaba?

-¿qué quieres decir con si me gusto?- ella bajo la mirada hacia su vaso de jugo

-quiero decir...si tu disfrutaste...lo de anoche- me quede en shock, se supone que era yo el que tenía que preguntar eso no ella

-¿enserio lo preguntas?- ella no me miro pero asintió con la cabeza, yo me pare de mi asiento y me acerque a ella, se veía tan linda e inocente (aunque de inocente ya no tenía nada, y de eso me encargue yo personalmente)- claro que me gusto- levante su cabeza con un dedo en su barbilla- no sabes cuánto lo disfrute, fue una noche magnifica, pero era yo quien tenía que preguntarte eso- ella enrojeció mas y miro hacia abajo- ¿te gusto Hermione? ¿lo disfrutaste?-ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza-mírame Hermione- así lo hiso, y en sus ojos vi un brillo diferente, era como cuando estuvo en la escalera era algo diferente, algo que no puedo explicar-¿de verdad te gusto Hermione? Necesito oírlo de tus labios

-fue la mejor noche de mi vida Harry- ella se me tiro a los brazos y yo la abrace fuertemente a mí, aspirando su aroma tan embriagador entremezclado con el olor a sexo- muchas gracias- ¿gracias? ¿gracias por qué?- fue un regalo realmente _lindo_- ahh si el regalo, la verdad fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que _eso_ pasara, no tenía idea de cómo disculparme con ella y pensé que un regalo por todo lo que ella ha hecho por mí sería algo _lindo_.

-no, el que tiene que agradecer aquí soy yo, tu lo estás dando todo para que yo cumpla mi sueño, nunca Hermione, y escúchame bien, nunca te terminare de agradecer- teniéndola tan cerca de mi tuve el impulso de besarla pero no sé si ella quiera, será mejor esperar un momento antes de pedir lo que quiero pedirle. -será mejor que terminemos de desayunar, después hare que te sientas mejor- sus ojos brillaron

-¿otra sorpresa?-se empezó a morder el labio inferior y eso fue algo que no pude resistir me sentí arder frente a ese gesto tan común en ella, pero creo que me afecto el verla anoche hacer eso cada vez que quería reprimir los gemidos de placer.

-algo así- me separe de ella que si no me le tiraba encima _¿qué me pasa? _Terminamos rápido de "desayunar" y le dije a Hermione que fuera a buscar algo de ropa en su habitación (a veces ella se quedaba aquí a dormir por eso tenía ropa extra) así lo hiso y cuando llego a mi habitación me encontró en el baño.

-¿qué haces?-me pregunto recargándose en la puerta, dios se veía tan sexy

-preparando tu sorpresa- ella se acerco a mi poniendo una mano en mi hombro y me dijo

-¿a si? ¿y qué es?-la mire desde abajo aguantándome las ganas de quitarle la camisa y que tengamos sexo otra vez

-un baño ¿no se nota?-ella rodo los ojos-¿acaso tantos orgasmos te dañaron el cerebro?- ella enrojeció y yo me reí de su cara

-tal vez se me daño de lo fuerte que me penetrabas- OH POR… no pensé que ella me fuera a responder, digo quise bromear un poco para que vea que aun seguimos teniendo la misma confianza de siempre, pero de ahí a que ella bromeara también era un gran paso.

-¿no escuche que te quejaras?-ella volvió a enrojecer y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho acentuándolos mas, DIOS

-y no me quejo-dijo mirando a otro lado. Yo me reí y me pare la mire a los ojos y le desabroche el único botón de la camisa, ella se dejo hacer sin decir nada y yo le quite la camisa por completo confirmando mi teoría de que efectivamente esta sin nada abajo, la mire de arriba abajo "otra vez" y aguantándome las ganas le dije que se entrara al agua. Así lo hizo y yo busque un aromatizador para dar un ambiente más relajante

-Harry el agua esta helada- la mire y me reí ella estaba temblando pero cuando me fije mas mi risa murió repentinamente, ella estaba recostada en la bañera pero sus piernas sobresalían del agua, sus pechos estaban cubiertos por el agua pero sus pezones sobresalían, era una imagen demasiado erótica y tuve que contar hasta diez para calmarme, ahora no estoy tan seguro si podre reconfortar a Hermione.

Me dirigí a ella y me senté al borde de la bañera, ella me miro y me pregunto

-¿no te vas a entrar?- ¿fue desilusión lo que vi en sus ojos?

-el agua tiene que estar fría para que tus músculos se relajen, los atletas hacen esto cuando les duele el cuerpo, yo lo usaba mucho cuando jugaba Quidditch en Hogwart- le dije sin contestar su pregunta, ella me miro con el seño fruncido

-Harry te hice una pregunta

-Mione si me entro no podre hacerte sentir mejor- bueno tal vez si pero después le dolerá mas. Ella no dijo nada y cerró los ojos, para después abrirlos cuando sintió mis manos recorriendo sus piernas- dime donde te duele Mione

-me duele en.. en los muslos internos y las nalgas, los brazos me duelen un poco-me contesto, yo pensando que sería mejor ir por un terreno más seguro empecé masajeando su brazo más cercano a mí. Ella respiro profundo ante mi tacto- ¿a que vino Ron?- su voz sonó calmada como si no estuviéramos en un baño, ella desnuda y yo dándole un masaje a su cuerpo

-vino a saber que paso en la clínica

-amm ¿y qué le dijiste?- seguí presionando en los lugares que veía a ella le dolía mas pues su cara hacia muecas raras

-la verdad- la sentí tensarse bajo mi tacto- no con lujo de detalles- se relajo otra vez

-¿y qué dijo sobre eso?- este era el momento

-dijo que era lo mejor-ella abrió los ojos y yo cambie de brazo poniéndome del otro lado de la bañera cruzando por encima de su cuerpo

-¿como así que lo mejor?

-pues eso, lo mejor, que él no quisiera que su hijo sea de laboratorio y ¿sabes qué?-ella me seguía mirando esperando que yo me respondiera solo. Le estaba haciendo lo mismo a este brazo que al otro- yo también lo creo, creo que Ron tiene razón, yo no quiero que mi hijo sea de laboratorio

-¿y entonces que tienes en mente?- ahora o nunca Harry, vamos tu puede

-te tengo una propuesta Hermione- ella me miraba expectante, yo termine con su brazo y me fui a sus pies subiendo por sus piernas con mis manos- te propongo hacer a mi hijo a la antigua, teniendo sexo tu y yo- ella me miro a los ojos mientras yo seguía subiendo mis manos por su tersa piel

-Harry ¿sabes que así podría tardarse meses?- ella gimió un poco cuando toque una zona de su muslo que al parecer le duele...o tal vez fue por otra cosa

-lo sé, y acepto el reto. ¿mira que tal que tú te vengas a vivir aquí por un tiempo? así podemos tener… _sexo _siempre que queramos hasta que te embaraces.-ella lo pareció pensar por un rato, tiempo que aproveche para tocar mas, yo estaba totalmente excitado y usando todo mi auto control para no penetrarla ahí mismo, por dios ella estaba abierta frente a mí, ni siquiera el agua helada estaba funcionando-¿qué dices Hermione aceptas? A cambio aprenderás a desenvolverte como toda una experta en la cama.

-¿no estarás haciendo esto para tener un motivo por el cual acostarte conmigo?-touché

-tal vez pero es algo que no te diré-sin querer queriendo toque la intimidad de Hermione y la sentí húmeda, muy húmeda y no precisamente por el agua-pero no veo que tú me estés rechazando-ella se sentó en la bañera frente a mi dejando sus senos a mi vista pero sin apartar mi mano de su intimidad, su mirada estaba oscura y yo totalmente duro

-una pregunta ¿esto siempre duele?- me pregunto con las mejillas sonrojadas, al principio no entendí la pregunta pero después entendí que se refería al dolor de su cuerpo. Me reí y negué con la cabeza, ella soltó un suspiro y sonrió abiertamente

-es tu falta de practica

- entonces creo que esto será una ayuda mutua-me dijo agarrando mi pene con sus manos, entendí el doble sentido, ella me ayudaría a tener un hijo y yo le daré práctica sobre el sexo, pero ahora nos ayudaríamos a terminar este calor que sentimos por dentro. La mire a los ojos y entendí eso que no podía explicar, ayer a esta misma hora a Hermione la cubría la inocencia de un niña, mas sin embargo ahora lo que cubría sus ojos era la pasión de una mujer. Hermione era como una bomba, después de que ser activa ya no hay marcha atrás, yo active la sexualidad en ella y tenía la leve sospecha de que era algo que no se apagaría por mucho tiempo.

Tuvimos sexo en la bañera de una forma salvaje y desesperada, el agua entre nosotros lo hacía todo mas erótico, ella gemía en mi oído y eso me encendía mas, gritaba por mas y yo se lo daba disfrutando de su cuerpo como nunca hice con ninguna mujer, tocándola por todas partes que me eran posibles en ese estrecho lugar, besándola, cumpliendo con mi parte del trato, llegamos al clímax y me derrame dentro de ella, nos quedamos así, unidos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron.

Le sonreí mientras sacaba mi pene medio erecto de su vagina, ella también me sonrió, se paro para coger una toalla y amarrársela al cuerpo, me frustre porque ya no podía ver lo que hace poco había disfrutado, pero el verla con una diminuta toalla fue otra imagen que iba a almacenar junto con muchas otras

-¿no piensas salir de ahí?

-creo que necesito un poco más de tiempo- ella se rio, no sé si entendió el porqué pero sentía que si me paraba ahora mis piernas no me sostendría.

-si quieres que venga a vivir aquí tendremos que buscar las cosas a mi apartamento, esta semana será muy pesada en el trabajo y no creo que tengamos tiempo después.

-está bien tenemos toda la tarde y la noche para recoger lo necesario- creo que ya estoy listo para pararme, bien me pare y no me caí, buena señal. Hermione me miro, se mordió el labio y se dio la vuelta, me reí por lo bajo, era tan gracioso ver como se ponía al verme desnudo. me puse una toalla en la cintura y fui a la habitación, Hermione no estaba y tampoco su ropa por lo que supuse estaba en la habitación de ella (que esta al principio de el pasillo) cambiándose de ropa. Me cambie con un poloche y unas bermudas junto a unas sandalias trate de arreglarme el pelo pero no sirvió de nada

-tienes años intentando domar tu cabello y nunca has podido ¿dime que te hace pensar que hoy se hará el milagro?- Hermione me miraba con diversión detrás de mí, yo la veía por el espejo, me voltee y la tome de la cintura, ella no dijo nada, eso era algo natural que yo siempre hacia con ella

-nunca pierdo la esperanza- ella rodo los ojos y subió una de sus manos a mi cabello, lo acaricio y me perdí en su caricia, ella siempre me hacia eso pero ahora las emociones eran más fuertes

-a mí me gusta así- le di un dulce beso en los labios, algo que definitivamente NO hacia siempre. Me separe de ella y camine hacia la puerta, en ella me voltee y ahora fue el turno de ella para arreglarse el cabello, en lo cual no tuvo mucho éxito

-a mí me gusta así- le repetí lo mismo que me dijo ella, rodo los ojos y con una sonrisa se fue acercando a mí, paso por la puerta y fue hacia abajo, siguió hacia el patio donde jugó unos minutos con Hermy contándole que por un tiempo viviría con ella, la perrita como entendiéndolo todo empezó a saltar y correr y al final se le tiro encima a Hermione hasta situarla en la grama y lamerle todo el rostro

-basta Hermy me estas babeando toda- le decía Hermione entre risas. Esta era una de las muchos recuerdos que quiero guardar en mi mente- oye tu ven y ayúdame- me grito Hermione al ver que la perra no se iba a mover y que yo me estaba muriendo de la risa. Me acerque a ellas y cogí a Hermy de la correa

-vamos Hermy que no querrás comértela- estaba aguantándome la risa, ver a Hermione babeada por un perro era muy gracioso, ella se paro mirándome "enojada" por reírme de ella, se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa- adiós Hermy nos vemos en unas horas, cuida la casa ok- la perra solo movió su colita y yo entre a la casa. Hermione estaba secándose la cara en la cocina-espero que te la hayas lavado- ella solo me miro y me saco la lengua, yo me reí y ella se empezó a reír conmigo- creo que mejor te hubiera dado un gato- un ladrido se escucho en el patio ¿me habrá entendido?

-no, una perrita estuvo bien, yo la quiero mucho y es muy inteligente.

-yo también lo creo

-¿sí? Pues lo que yo creo es que deberíamos irnos ahora si queremos llegar a una hora decente para dormir- ¿dormir? ¿entonces qué paso con el trato? no le dije lo que estaba pensando y solo la seguí hasta aparecer en su casa.

* * *

**Otra vez no podre responder sus hermosos review (como ya les dije estoy en un centro de internet pagando por cada minuto que estoy aquí) pero quiero que sepan que me hace muy feliz el leer sus opiniones y ver lo bien recibida que es esta historia...**

**Sin mas que decir les dejo el avance**

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

-¿Harry que haces?-

…- levanto al nivel de mis ojos la tanguita de encaje roja que nunca, nunca e usado y que siempre tengo guardado al final del cajón. Mis ojos se abrieron y estoy segura de que mi cara estaba como un semáforo…

-Hermione tienes que venir, algo le paso a Harry-

-Harry –no sé cómo logre articular palabra alguna. El me miro desde su silla de ruedas, ¡SU SILLA DE RUEDAS!...

* * *

**Review Please**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Hola a todos!**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo VIII**

_**Hermione pov**_

¿Una persona puede despertar adolorida y feliz al mismo tiempo? Pues yo creo que si porque fue exactamente así como desperté hoy, sentía un dolor horrible en los muslos internos y las nalgas, es como si hubiera montado a caballo todo el día (aunque pueda que a si sea desde algún morboso punto de vista) me reí por mis pensamientos. Nunca pensé que ser mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra me pusiera tan feliz, aparte del dolor que sentía tenía una cosquillita por _allí _abajo, nunca había sentido algo así, era una sensación agradable (creo que eso es lo que pasa después de una buena noche de sexo).

Recuerdo que me asuste al no encontrar a Harry en la cama tantos pensamientos me cruzaron la cabeza, pero la más importante ¿le habrá gustado? anoche el no dio signo de asco, repugnancia o cualquier cosa que diga que no le gusto, más bien lo escuche gruñir, gemir y suspirar muchas veces, su cara siempre tenía una expresión de placer.

Saque esos pensamiento de la cabeza y me dirigí al baño, me lave los dientes y la cara, me mire al espejo y me vi completamente desnuda y oliendo a sexo me gusto el brillo en mis ojos pero las ganas de hacer pipi me impidió seguir mirándome, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de hacer pipi y me estremecí cuando esta salió aumentando las cosquillas en mi interior ¿me acostumbrare a esta sensación? La pregunta aquí seria ¿querrá Harry repetir lo que hicimos y así yo acostumbrarme a esta sensación? ¿seguirá en pie lo de la inseminación?.

Cuando baje las escaleras tan solo con la camisa de Harry y me encontré con la mirada asombrada de Ron, supuse que Harry no le había contado nada de lo que paso, y eso me lleva otra vez a peguntarme ¿le gusto? El siempre le cuenta a Ron de sus chicas de turno entonces ¿por qué no le dijo nada de mí?

Después de cerciorarme que Harry estaba solo baje y sentir su mirada me calentó a niveles insospechados, y su beso en la comisura de mis labios me hiso enrojecer porque me dieron ganas de saltarle arriba y cogérmelo en las escaleras _"por Dios ¿qué pensamientos son esos?"_

Me sentí alagada porque él me hiso el desayuno, pero tenía la duda de si le habría gustado o no el haber estado conmigo. No dure mucho y se lo dije y no puedo describir lo que sentí cuando él me dijo que si, enserio tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no tirármele encima.

Después de desayunar Harry me preparo un masaje en el baño aunque el agua estaba muy fría mi cuerpo lo agradeció bastante, pero cuando sus manos tocaron mi piel me sentí humedecer en cada roce, pero lo que realmente me puso casi a saltar fue su propuesta de tener más sexo yo obviamente acepte gustosa ósea, no sé cómo pude vivir sin sexo durante 25 años si yo hubiera sabido de las cosas que se siente con el sexo lo hubiera hecho desde que me salieron los pechos (ok tal vez un poco más tarde) y lo mejor de todo fue sexo con Harry en la bañera, Dios no sé si fue mejor o igual que en la cama, pero sentir el agua entre los dos es indescriptible y saber que iba a poder disfrutar de esto hasta quedar embarazada bueno digamos que me hace sentir más que bien.

Bueno esto nos trae aquí, a mi apartamento, empacando cosas para por lo menos 1 año, nos es por presumir pero ya llevo como 3 maletas y todavía me faltan cosas, (bueno si contamos que ya viene el invierno los abrigos ocupan mucho espacio, es entendible) yo estaba guardando mis cosas del baño en una maletita de mano mientras Harry estaba en mi cuarto guardando las ultimas cosas.

-¿Harry que haces?- Harry estaba de espaldas a mí y tenía algo en sus manos, el se dio la vuelta lentamente con una sonrisa entre burlona y picara

- creo que no querrás dejar esto ¿verdad?- levanto al nivel de mis ojos la tanguita de encaje roja que nunca, nunca he usado y que siempre tengo guardado al final del cajón. Mis ojos se abrieron y estoy segura de que mi cara estaba como un semáforo, tire la maleta que tenía en la mano, cruce la cama y le quite la tanga de las manos, el muy hijo de su madre se estaba partiendo de la risa

-Harry estas cosas son privadas- le dije echándolas en una maleta

-pero aun así lo has empacado- me dijo al oído, no sé porque lo sentí demasiado cerca

-¿no veo en que te moleste mi ropa interior?- le dije sin voltearme mientras guardaba mas ropa

- y no me molesta, solo que no pensé que usaras ese tipo de ropas-me abraso por la cintura-me gustaría verte con ellas- me beso el cuello y yo ladee la cabeza para darle más acceso, apreté la ropa entre mis manos para reprimir las cosas que estaba sintiendo

-la verdad nunca lo he usado- Harry me besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja y me acariciaba el vientre por debajo de la blusa mientras me apretaba a él, lo podía sentir tan duro, tan excitado y yo tan mojada ¿este calor nunca se iba a ir de mi cuerpo?

- yo quiero vértelo puesto- me dijo acariciando uno de mis pechos y desabotonando mi pantalón con maestría (por Dios solo uso una mano)-¿te lo pondrás para mí?- no podía contestar, de verdad no podía mi cabeza daba vueltas y las manos de Harry bajo mi ropa interior no me ayudaba a encontrar el habla.- te lo quiero ver puesto un día, mejor dicho, una noche- yo asentí y el presiono su mano en mi pecho, si seguíamos así nos tardaremos mucho y ya es de noche y todavía tengo que desempacar y guardar las cosas en la casa de Harry

-Ha..ahh..Harry- le cogí la mano que estaba en mi pecho y trate de apartarlo de mi, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me apretara mas- no tenemos tiempo par..am..a esto- el al parecer no me oyó porque bajo mis pantalones hasta mis rodillas y mis bragas de camino, me acomodo de tal forma que mi trasero quedo de cara a él y yo con la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre una maleta

- seré rápido, lo prometo- diciendo esto me penetro de una forma, tan fuerte, tan duro que no pude reprimir el grito en mi garganta. Estar en esa posición duplicaba la sensación de placer, Harry me agarraba de la cintura y me empujaba hacia él, acariciaba mi trasero y gemía mi nombre. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y tocaban el punto preciso. No sé si fue rápido o no pero lo que sé es que el orgasmo me llego tan fuerte que mi garganta dolió del grito que di, Harry también grito cuando llego, se quedo un rato dentro de mi descargando su semilla en mi.

-eso fue.. uf..no sé lo que fue, pero fue mucho- le dije acomodándome la ropa él me sonrió mientras se acomodaba las suyas

-te dije que iba a ser rápido-yo no dije nada y me dispuse a terminar de arreglar las maletas, media hora después ya lo tenía todo listo, hicimos un hechizo para reducir las maletas al tamaño de un dado, cubrimos los muebles con unas sabanas así no cogían polvo, ya estábamos a punto de desaparecer cuando me acorde de algo

-¡Harry! Espera se me olvida algo- Salí corriendo a mi habitación y ahí estaba mi mejor amigo inanimado, arriba de mi cama estaba mi almohada tamaño personal, no me podía ir sin mi almohada él era quien se llevaba mis lagrimas cuando estaba triste, quien me servía de apoyo cuando estaba cansada, con el que dormía toda las noches abrasada.

-¿que se supone que haces con eso?- me pregunto Harry cuando me vio con mi almohada gigante

-llevármelo, ¿no se nota?- él se cruzo de brazos

-¿y para que lo vas a necesitar?- no es obvio

-siempre que duermo necesito abrazar algo y esta almohada es muy cómoda- a Harry se le estuvo por salir la risa

- no veo que la bayas a necesitar- me dijo quitándomela de las manos. Yo lo entendí a la primera pero era mejor prevenir que lamentar

-prefiero llevármelo- le dije quitándole mi almohada de sus manos, el solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Desaparecimos y aparecimos en la sala de Harry, eran las 9 de la noche según el reloj. Sin más nos pusimos a desempacar, yo lo iba a hacer en la habitación que ocupaba aquí cuando me quedaba a dormir pero Harry me dijo que lo hiciera en su habitación porque yo iba a dormir con él. Esta demás decir que yo estaba más que feliz, eso quiere decir que íbamos a tener mucha noches de diversión. Terminamos tan tarde de acomodar todo en su sitio (recuerden que en la semana no habrá tiempo) que nos quedamos dormidos hasta con la ropa.

La semana no fue mucho mejor, en estos momentos odio tanto el trabajo que si yo fuera una mala persona le prendería fuego al ministerio (o por lo menos a mi oficina y la de Harry) para no tener que ir a trabajar y quedarnos en la casa haciendo _cositas _

Esta semana, como ya había dicho, fue extremadamente agotadora tanto para Harry como para mi, cuando yo llegaba estaba tan cansada que no podía mover ni un musculo, otras veces Harry llegaba muy tarde, otras era él el cansado, o yo era la que llegaba tarde, el punto es que esta semana dormí mas con mi almohada que con Harry (gracias a Dios y la traje).

Por fin era viernes, y por fin iba a poder pasar mi ansiado fin de semana entre los brazos de Harry, esta de mas decir que mi cuerpo lo extraña a más no poder, después de ese último encuentro en mi habitación no nos hemos dado ni un beso, ni un pequeño y miserable beso y tengo la sensación de que mi cuerpo de ayer para hoy esta mucho mas despierto a sensaciones que otros días, y para mi mala suerte se porque es, así que tengo que tener sexo con Harry hasta el cansancio, claro solo si quiere que quede embarazada.

Al parecer el destino no estaba de mi lado pues yo no me esperaba esto…

-Hermione tienes que venir, algo le paso a Harry- no tuve que esperar más para levantarme de mi silla y seguir a Karen (mi secretaria) hasta la oficina de Harry, mi corazón latía desenfrenado, pero en este caso ya no era de excitación, era miedo lo que sentía ¿qué le paso a Harry?. Llegamos a su oficina y lo que vi me lleno los ojos de lagrimas

-Harry –no sé como logre articular palabra alguna. El me miro desde su silla de ruedas, SU SILLA DE RUEDAS, con una sonrisita temerosa, Ron estaba a su lado palmeándole la espalda. Me acerque a él con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

-no llores-me dijo secando mis lagrimas con su mano ¿cómo me pide que no llore cuando lo estoy viendo paralitico?- no es tan grave

-¿que no es tan grave? ¡Harry estas paralitico!- no pude reprimir las lagrimas que picaban en mis ojos, Ron se rio a mis espaldas y le di una mirada matadora que lo callo al instante

-no, enserio, estaré bien en un par de día, solo fue un mal golpe en la columna- ¡¿EN LA COLUMNA? ¿y no es grave?, que no sabe que la columna es un punto muy peligroso. Mi cara al parecer reflejo mi terror porque Harry se empezó a explicar- el doctor dijo que tuve suerte, y que solo necesito reposo y no hacer movimientos bruscos

-y se puede saber ¿cómo demonios terminaste en una silla de ruedas?

-digamos que a nuestro querido amigo le salió su vena heroica, otra vez- Ron y su típica forma de explicar las cosas

-Ron explícate bien- le dije parándome frente a el

-que a Harry le dio por salvar a un pobre gatito que estaba en un árbol- ahhh que lindo, lo mire lleno de ternura y él me sonrió de vuelta- pero como estábamos en un barrio muggle y por querer dárselas de héroe se subió al árbol y al bajar pam la rama en la que estaba se rompió- no sé que tenia eso de gracioso pero Ron se empezó a partir de la risa- la buena noticia es que el gatito estuvo sano y salvo en las manos de su dueña-dijo cuando se pudo reponer de su ataque de risa.

-ahh Harry eso fue muy tierno- le dije dándole un beso en la frente, pero él me tomo de la cintura y me sentó sobre sus piernas, yo lo mire interrogativamente pero con una gran sonrisa, el solo me sonreía abiertamente mientras me abrazaba

-iak ya veo que se van a poner melosos yo mejor me voy- dijo Ron con fingido asco

-¿celoso Ron?- le molesto Harry

-JA para nada, solo recuerda lo que dijo el médico, nada de movimientos bruscos eh- se fue entre risas y dejando a Harry gruñendo, yo solo reí mas por lo bajo ante su reacción.

- no veo que es gracioso- me dijo fingiendo enojo, yo le acaricie la mejilla y él me miro a los ojos-te e extrañado mucho- me dijo acariciando su nariz con la mía- demasiado

-yo también- le dije antes de que sus fuertes brazos me aprisionaran dejándome deleitar con su exquisito olor- no sabes cuánto- suspire. Me vi reflejada en sus ojos verdes y tuve que llenarme de valor para salir de su hechizo- y cuéntame ¿qué recibiste a cambio por tu heroico rescate?

-aparte de estar en silla de ruedas por un par de días, la niña dueña del gatito me dijo que era su héroe-me respondió con una gran sonrisa

-pues ya es otra sumada a la larga lista-le dije dándole un rápido beso en la comisura de los labios y antes de que el volteara su cara me pare de sus piernas

-mala-

-¿te falta mucho para terminar?-le pregunte desde la puerta

-la verdad no, antes de salir lo deje todo listo para irme temprano y raptarte pero al parecer mis planes no resultaron- yo me reí por su carita de frustración y me acerque a el

- no te preocupes ya tendremos tiempo- me despedí con un beso en la frente y Salí de su oficina escuchando un "te espero para irnos juntos".

Arregle todo rápido en mi oficina y en quince minutos estaba lista al salir me encontré con Harry hablando con Karen, ahg no me gusta la forma en la que ella se reclina sobre Harry o como lo toca o como lo mira, bien mejor dicho no me gusta nada de lo que ella hace alrededor de el. me dirigí donde ellos, les sonreí a ambos y arrastre a Harry lejos de ella sin siquiera decir adiós (no es por nada pero yo sé del amor obsesivo que Karen tiene con Harry y yo como buena amiga lo tenía que salvar)

-hey ¿y porque esa salida tan poco educada?

-¿eh? ¿qué? ¿porque lo dices?- pregunte inocentemente, Harry solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza para después reírse solo, ¿se volvió loco?.

Lo ayude a montarse en el asiento del copiloto, guarde la silla de ruedas en el asiento de atrás y me fui al asiento del piloto, cuando estuve frente al volante me acorde de una cosa ¡YO ODIO MANEJAR! Ahhh sinceramente Harry tiene el poder de hacerme olvidar cosas importantes…Harry me miraba regular mi respiración y cuando estuve segura que podía hacerlo le dije

-Harry ¿me das las llaves por favor?-el me miraba con miedo, estoy segura que está pensando en la posibilidad de manejar el- Harry

-explícame otra vez él porque yo no puedo manejar-me dijo sosteniendo la llave en el aire

-porque tu espalda está mal y no podrás manejar cómodamente y porque yo lo digo- le dije tomando la llave, pero el todavía no lo soltaba-Harry ¿me vas a dejar manejar o prefieres quedarte aquí?

- ¿y porque no nos aparecemos?

-¿quieres dejar tu grandioso auto aquí, botado, solo, en la oscuridad, donde cualquiera lo podría robar, en la...?

-ok ya entendí-me dijo soltando las llaves por fin- solo cuida de mi bebe por favor

-tranquilo todo está bajo control- si claro, desde que prendí el carro fue un peligro para mí misma, no podía lograr mantenerlo en una sola marcha, entonces decidí ir lo más lento posible y casi 2 hora después e infinidad de gruñidos por parte de Harry llegamos a la casa

-nunca jamás volveré a rescatar a un gato, lo juro

-ay no sea tan melodramático, no estuvo tan mal- dije ayudándolo a subir en la silla

-¿qué no? Seguro tu abuela maneja mas rápido- eso es cierto pero él no lo tenía que saber. Me hice la ofendida e hice que empujara el mismo la silla hasta la casa.

-pues para la próxima dile a mi abuela que te traiga ok- escuche su risa a mis espaldas y yo tuve que retener las mías- me voy a bañar- dije subiendo las escaleras

-¿no me vas a ayudar?- me pregunto desde abajo. Oh se me olvido que estaba en la silla, le mire avergonzada y el solo ensancho su sonrisa. Le ayude a pararse con mucho cuidado, poniendo mi brazo izquierdo en su espalda y el apoyando su brazo derecho en mi hombro

-¿estás bien, crees que puedes subir las escaleras?- le dije preocupada

-Hermione solo fue un golpe, ya deja de preocuparte, solo ayúdame a no caerme al subir las escaleras- así lo hice y la verdad subió muy bien, nos dirigimos a nuest... digo a su habitación y lo ayude a sentarse en la cama

-por fin estoy lejos de esa maldita silla

-no seas exagerado

-¿exagerado? Di eso el día que estés en una- yo solo rodé los ojos. Estaba buscando mis cosas de baño, pero sentía la mirada de Harry penetrarme hasta lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, me di la vuelta y efectivamente me estaba mirando

-¿pasa algo?-el no me respondió de una vez, después una sonrisa se pinto en su rostro

-Hermione ¿me ayudaras a bañarme?- decir que temblé como una hoja ante su voz ronca era poco- sabes que podría caerme en la bañera y tú no quieres que me caiga ¿verdad?- chantajista, resople por lo bajo y busque sus cosas para el baño

-¿te puedes parar o tengo que hacerlo yo?- no sé porque me puso de mal humor el que tenga que ayudarlo a bañar, bueno si lo sé, si lo baño significa que lo veré desnudo, si lo veo desnudo me darán mas ganas, si me dan más ganas tendré que reprimirla, si las reprimo me pondré de mal humor porque llevo una semana reprimiéndome, así que mejor me salto todo y llego al mal humor de una vez.

El se paró de la cama y camino directo al baño pasando por mi lado haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera "tranquilízate Hermione, está herido y no puede hacer movimientos bruscos y lo que estas pensando tiene muchos movimientos bruscos" maldito Harry y su vena heroica.

-Hermione necesito ayuda con los pantalones- necesito, necesito, yo también necesito y no te lo estoy pidiendo.

Me dirigí al baño y lo vi sin camisa, comencé a temblar porque hacia una maldita semana que no lo veía desnudo y mi cuerpo hervía por él. Me fui acercando sin mirarlo a los ojos (si hacia eso no iba a poder resistirme de brincarle arriba), con los dedos temblorosos le desabotone el botón y baje la cremallera, no sé si fue mi imaginación pero sentí que roce algo, algo muy duro. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y le baje los pantalones, mis ojos se abrieron cuando vi que su calzoncillo estaba más abultado de lo que debería ¿será que el tendrá tantas ganas como yo? Sus manos se fueron a los botones de mi blusa y los empezó a abrir, yo lo mire a la cara

-¿qu..e haces?- sus ojos estaban oscuros y mi voz débil. Mi blusa cayó al suelo con un sonido seco, sus manos rápidas se dirigieron a mi falda, tocando tanta piel como le fue posible

-me dijiste que te ibas a bañar ¿no?

-si..pero primero te ten..go que ayudar- la sonrisa en su cara se ensancho y sus labios se acercaron a mi oído

-si nos bañamos juntos ahorraremos agua- oh ahora es ecologista el muchacho. No le dije nada pues que le iba a decir ¿qué no? Si claro…

Mi falda callo igual que mi blusa, mi sostén los siguió por el mismo camino dejando mis sensibles senos a la vista de Harry, sus manos se dirigieron a mis pantis y los bajo hasta mis muslos, resoplo por lo bajo y no entendí el porqué hasta darme cuenta que sus manos no lo podían bajar más sino se bajaba, cosa que obviamente no podía hacer. Me reí y me la quite quedando totalmente desnuda. No es justo el debió ser el primero no yo.

Mis manos ahora sin tanto temblores le bajaron los calzoncillos dejándome ver a Harry Jr. quien me estaba saludando con mucho entusiasmo. Me entre a la bañera y Harry me siguió, abrí el agua tibia y me acerque a la ducha para mojarme todo el cuerpo bajo la atenta mirada de Harry. Aun bajo el agua abrí mis ojos y me encontré con una visión magnifica, Harry me miraba con unos profundos ojos verde oscuro mientras su mano derecha masajeaba a su _amigo. _Me sentí alagada el saber que se estaba masturbando mientras me veía...a mí.

-veo que estamos con algunos problemitas por allí abajo- dije mientas me acercaba a el

-he estado toda una maldita semana lejos de ti, de tu cuerpo ¿y quieres que no esté malditamente duro? Normalmente después de una semana tan estresante me relajo de la forma más primitiva – es cierto, los viernes y sábados son sagrados para Harry y sus mujeres de turno. Supongo que por la prisa de querer dejarme embarazada eso días serán exclusivamente míos. Le sonreí para después darle un pico en los labios.

-yo te voy a ayudar con esto- con mi lengua pase por cada parte de su cuerpo a mi disposición hasta llegar a mi destino. Quitando su mano del camino estaba el culpable de mis noche mojadas. Firme, duro, e imponente, así es como veía el pene de Harry.

-Hermione- mi nombre salió como un suspiro de sus labios.

Ya sé que era virgen pero tampoco era monja y pues tengo un poco de conocimiento en esta materia así que se porque camino ir.

Lo tome entre mis manos y Harry suspiro, subí y baje para conocer mejor su terreno. Su piel se arrugaba en cada caricia y lo sentía palpitar como si su corazón estuviera ahí, quise probar algo mas y con mi otra mano toque sus testículos, Harry gruño, bien voy por buen camino. Aumente el ritmo de mi mano mientras apretaba de vez en cuando, de repente vi que de la cabeza del miembro de Harry salía un liquido blanquecino, ¿me pregunto si ya se va a venir? Él desde hace rato esta gimiendo. Detuve mis caricias por su longitud para centrarme en la cima. Apreté un poco ahí donde salía el liquido y sentí a Harry temblar, me entraron unas ganas enormes de probarlo, el ya lo había hecho conmigo así que no veía nada de malo.

Levante mi mirada y me encontré con Harry que me miraba esperando mi siguiente movimiento, le sonreí inocentemente antes de meterme su pene en mi boca, me deleite el ver como su cara se contorsiono de placer. Dios esto era exquisito, mientras mi mano apretaba por debajo y mi boca (labios, dientes y lengua) se encargaba de arriba mi otra mano fue inconscientemente hacia mi sexo para calmar un poco mi propia ansiedad.

-maldición Hermione esta es una visión malditamente erótica- me dijo Harry desde arriba mientras acariciaba uno de mis pechos con su mano derecha y la otra la tenía en mi cabello. Los gemidos de Harry y los míos propios me estaban llevando al límite, podía sentir mi cuerpo y el de Harry a punto de llegar. Con un fuerte gruñido por parte de Harry lo sentí llenarme toda. Yo bebí todo lo que pude y con mi lengua limpie el resto, mi orgasmo no fue tan poderoso pero igual de delicioso.

-este ha sido un gran baño- me dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado. Me ayudo a pararme y cuando estuve frente a él me beso con hambre y pasión, como se hace después de días de no ver a tu amante. Nos terminamos de bañar mutuamente, bueno en realidad yo nos bañe a los dos pues no quería que se lastimara mas la espalda.

Si, definitivamente este fue un gran baño y esperemos que así sea por un tiempo más…

* * *

Perdón todavía no puedo responder sus comentarios (sigo sin compu) estoy en un centro de internet para no defraudarlos. Quiero que sepan que soy muy feliz con sus comentarios y que me alegra mucho que la historia les siga gustando. ¡bienvenidas a los nuevos lectores!

Por cierto en el capi anterior no les pude poner una foto de Hermy. Aquí tienen a Hermy y el auto de Harry (quiten los espacios):

**h t t p : / / l h 5 . g g p h t .com/_WMhMBgtpP0A/SqexC2kiAXI/AAAAAAAAK_c/MGBbWxbRfk4/golden%20retriever%5B3%**

**h t t p : / / p i c a s a w e b .g o o g l e .com/lh/photo/tR43u0E8P98Ct62YDOHcpg**

Bien vamos a los avances

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

-Hermione ¿puedo entrar?- la voz de Ron se escucho desde el otro lado…

-veo que Harry tiene razón y estas más insoportable que nunca- ¿Qué? ¿Harry dijo eso de mi?

-Hemione deja de gritar- Harry me tomo de los brazos y me hizo encararlo

-¡¿y quién esta gritando Potter?

-¡tú! Por Dios Hemione ¿Qué te pasa? ¿y porque entras a mi oficina gritando? ¿y desde cuando te molesta que hable con Ron? ¿y porque sigues llamándome Potter?... Hermione si lo que quieres es no seguir con esto pues simplemente me lo dices y se ¡acabo!

-oh Dios, Hermione ¿Por qué lloras?-


	10. Capitulo IX

**Hola a todos!**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IX**

_**Hermione pov**_

Yo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que estar tan…ansiosa no era buena señal. Conozco a mi cuerpo y sé lo que me quería decir con tanta ansiedad, eso solo significa una cosa, una simple y maldita cosa que no puedo cambiar… el periodo. Maldición, tenía la ilusión de quedar embarazada antes del final de mes, así le hubiera podido dar la buena notica a Harry pero nooooooo a la tía regla se le dio por venir de visita "maldito ciclo que no se retrasa nunca"

Hoy es miércoles, mitad de semana, mitad de mi periodo. Siempre he sido muy regular por lo que sé que mi periodo dura siempre 5 días y contando que me llego el lunes el viernes será el tan esperado día en el que mi cuerpo vuelva a estar listo para hacer el milagro de la vida. Genial…

Si se preguntan como esta Harry después de su acto heroico pues déjenme decirles que esta mejor que nunca, su recuperación fue en dos días pues como él había dicho fue más el susto que la caída. Pero no es por eso que digo que esta mejor que nunca, no, lo que pasa es que Harry a estado en… ¿cómo decirlo sin que suene vulgar?...bueno digamos que el también está en sus "días" solo que sus "días" a diferencia de mis "días" requieren de acciones que yo no puedo hacer, Iak solo imaginármelo me da asco. El punto es que Harry a estado buscándome todas las noches para seguir con la búsqueda del bebe y yo tengo que rechazarlo con tontas excusas (es que me muero de pena solo en pensar decirle que tengo mi periodo) y si tomamos en cuenta que mi humor cambia cada segundo yo prefiero mantener distancia entre los dos hasta que esto se me pase.

Antes me resultaba muy fácil pero ahora que compartimos techo y cama es un_ poquito_ más difícil.

Y si a todo eso le sumamos el que ya no puedo ni salir de mi oficina sin querer estrangular a alguien, ¡por dios ni siquiera puedo ir al baño con tranquilidad! las chismosas del ministerio (las cuales son muchas) cogen el baño como cuarto de reunión para comentar las ultimas, y eso me pone con los pelos de punta . Antes no me molestaba pues me enteraba de cosas muy entretenidas (y no es que sea chismosa… es solo que el chisme entretiene) pero ahora el único tema era "¿quien habrá sido la elegida por Harry Potter?" "E escuchado que las mujeres más hermosas fueron rechazadas" "la mujer que el escogió debe ser una diosa…" "uiii que envidia le tengo". Por culpa de esas chismosa ya ni si quiera puedo usar el baño tranquilamente y me tengo que encerrar en esta oficina…

Agh odio el trabajo de escritorio, papeles, papeles y mas papeles es lo único que se ve en mi oficina. Lo malo de que Voldemort ya no esté con vida es que la necesidad de aurores ya no es mucha. Momentos como este es que entiendo a Harry y su necesidad de acción, sentarse detrás de un escritorio a revisar papeles no tiene nada de divertido

-Hermione ¿puedo entrar?- la voz de Ron se escucho desde el otro lado, para después entrar sin esperar respuesta… tenía que ser Ron

-digo yo ¿para qué preguntas si vas a entrar sin esperar respuesta?- le dije cruzada de brazos el simplemente tomo asiento frente a mí y se cruzo de brazos de igual manera

-veo que Harry tiene razón y estas más insoportable que nunca- ¿Qué? ¿Harry dijo eso de mi?

-¿de verdad Harry dijo eso de mí?- no pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran, ¡ya les dije que mi humor cambia mucho en estos días!

-no con esas palabras exactamente. Me puedes decir ¿porque mi mejor amigo se volvió un quejica?

-no sé de que hablas- hablo Hermione la dura

-vamos Mione algo tuvo que pasar entre ustedes dos para que el este tan… como esta

-¿y cómo dices que esta?- ahora hablo Hermione la curiosa

-y qué sé yo, se paso media hora diciendo que no entiende a las mujeres que un día dicen si al otro quien sabe y algo sobre una estúpida almohada de por medio. La verdad no entendí casi nada…- oh ya veo por donde va, el se estaba quejando con Ron sobre mi y después lo manda a él a averiguar si algo me pasa, pues bien si tanto quiere saber que venga y me lo pregunte le mismo y no mande a intermediarios – …y algo sobre bolas azules…hey ¿a dónde vas?

-¿no es obvio Ron?- le dije desde la puerta. Díganle hola a Hermione enojada

-¿y por qué vas con esa cara?

-porque con ella nací- sin más Salí de mi oficina dejando a un Ron perplejo, cruce el pasillo que separaba mi oficina con la de Harry pisando fuertemente y con la cabeza echando humo. sin anunciarme con su secretaria y mucho menos tocar la puerta entre a su oficina

-muy bonito Potter, muy bonito- el ser en cuestión levanto la cabeza de donde sea que la tenia metida y me miro con clara muestra de no entender el porqué entre así a su oficina- mandar a tu mejor amigo a sacarme información

-¿Qué yo hice qué?

-no trates de engañarme Potter

-pero si no se dé que hablas- su cara de no entender nada era un poema pero no me iba a dejar convencer por su carita bonita

-no me mires así Potter. Si tanto querías saber que me pasaba no tenias porque haber enviado a Ronald o haberle contado nuestros problemas ¡hasta le hablaste de MI almohada! No puedo creer que todavía te moleste…

-Hermione deja de gritar- Harry me tomo de los brazos y me hizo encararlo

-¡¿y quién esta gritando Potter?

-¡tú! Por Dios Hermione ¿Qué te pasa? ¿y porque entras a mi oficina gritando? ¿y desde cuando te molesta que hable con Ron? ¿y porque sigues llamándome Potter? No sé qué es lo que pasa contigo desde hace unos días estas toda cambiada no te reconozco. Me evades, me respondes secamente o simplemente no lo haces, cuando te busco por las noches me das excusas tontas y pones a esa estúpida almohada entre nosotros. Hermione si lo que quieres es no seguir con esto pues simplemente me lo dices y se ¡acabo!- ¿se acabo? Yo no quiero que se acabe todavía no estoy embarazada. ¿O es Harry el que quiere que se acabe?, claro de seguro el no me soporta más y ya no me quiere ver y de seguro ya no querrá ser siquiera mi amigo.

No pude evitar las lagrimas que llenaron mis ojos, me deje caer en el asiento mas cercano y empecé a sollozar sin poder contenerme. ¿De casualidad ya les mencione que mi humor cambia mucho en estos días?

-oh Dios, Hermione ¿Por qué lloras?- la voz preocupada de Harry llego a mis oídos y su tono de voz solo me hizo llorar mas fuerte- perdóname yo no quise hablarte así, pero es que si no me cuentas lo que te pasa no se qué hacer, ¡Por Dios sabes lo malo que soy como adivino!- ante eso no pude evitar una sonrisa, Harry es horrible para ver le futuro, casi tanto como yo

- yo…perdón- Harry estaba arrodillado frente a mí con la cara llena de preocupación. Yo me sentía peor al verlo así- perdóname… yo no quiero que…esto se acabe, no hasta saber que estoy embarazada

-entonces dime qué te pasa- su mano acaricio mi mejilla y ese simple gesto me hizo suspirar- Mione prometimos que nada de esto iba a interferir en nuestra relación, dijimos que no cambiaría nada, ¿lo recuerdas?- tome su mano que acariciaba mi mejilla izquierda entre las mías dejándome tranquilizar por la paz que me daba su tacto

-claro que lo recuerdo, pero es que en estos momentos prefiero estar lejos de ti justo para evitar situaciones como esta- su mirada de "explícate porque no entendí ni papa" estaba plasmada en toda su cara- oh esto es vergonzoso- dije para mí misma al darme cuenta que le tendría que contar todo

-Mione ¿Por qué tienes vergüenza? Se supone que tu y yo nos contamos todo, no deberías de tenerme vergüenza en nada…

-hay cosas que es mejor guardárselas para uno mismo Harry- su entrecejo se junto y el tomo asiento frente a mi alejando así su cálida mano de mi mejilla mas no de mi mano- antes se me hacía más fácil ocultar estas cosas porque no vivíamos juntos ni mucho menos compartíamos cama- no necesito decir que me sonroje en lo ultimo ¿verdad?- pero ahora que eso cambio tenía que poner distancia por un tiempo entre los dos, por lo menos hasta que esto se me pase

-Oh Dios, Hermione no me asustes, ¿estás enferma?- su preocupación me daban ganas de reír en estos momentos. Oh si Harry me enfermo cada mes…

-no tonto, es algo normal que me pasa cada mes- por favor que su cerebro se active y el logre descifrar lo que estoy tratando de decir antes de que lo diga. Si esperaba que ese milagro se cumpliese estaba muy lejos de pasar, su cara mostraba cada vez más que entendía menos- ya sabes me llego la visita…-por favor entiende

-¿te llego una visita? ¿a tu casa? ¿y por eso estas así? ¿Qué demonios tiene que ver una visita para que actúes tan extraño?- los hombres a veces podían ser taaaaaan lentos… o quizás solo Harry

-no Harry nadie llego a mi casa lo que te trato de decir es que me llego la visita de la tía regla…

-ah y esta tía como su nombre lo dice debe ser muy recta y anticuada y de seguro estas asustada de que se dé cuenta de que compartes la cama con un hombre sin estar casada o comprometida, ¿es eso no? Tranquila Mione yo entiendo si quieres podemos esperar a que esta tía tuya se vaya y…- ahhg que hombre más lento y con mi humor no es recomendable tanta lentitud

-ahhhg ¡Harry no! Lo que te quiero decir es que me llego la visita, la tía regla, mi amiga, que tengo la luna, que estoy en mis días, el periodo y si todavía no me entiendes QUE TENGO LA MALDITA MENSTRUACION- tan rápido como esas palabras salieron de mi me arrepentí al instante de ser tan explícita- Oh por Dios no puedo creer que lo dije en voz alta- me tape la cara de la vergüenza y suspire con resignación, lo mire entre mis dedos y el muy hijo de…Lily se estaba partiendo de la risa- ¿y se puede saber cuál es el chiste?

-jajajaja TU jajajaj no puedo creer jajaaj que estabas así solo por eso, digo no es la gran cosa…

-¿que no es la gran cosa?, ¡QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA!, mira Potter el día que tengas ovarios y sientas lo que es tener el maldito periodo entonces me dices si no es la gran cosa, el día en el que te levantes con los ánimos revueltos, con un dolor en las entrañas entonces me dices si es la gran cosa, el día en que le tengas que huir a tu muy predispuesto mejor amigo me dices si es la gran cosa, el día en el que quieras llorar por descubrir que no estás embarazada entonces me dices si es la gran cosa. Porque si no lo sabes que tenga el periodo quiere decir QUE NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA- ¿ven que rápido cambia mi humor? De seguro ahora estoy que boto humo de la cabeza y por eso Harry me mira asustado- ¡aghh odio esto!- sentí unos brazos cálidos ceñirse a mi alrededor y la sorpresa no tardo en llegar a mis emociones

-lo siento no debí de reírme

-no, no debiste- le dije devolviéndole el abrazo

-pero tu debiste haberme dicho desde un principio lo que te pasaba, hubiera sido más comprensivo

-¿es que no viste lo difícil que es para mí decirte estas cosas?- lo sentí temblar un poco y al final escuche una pequeña risa, no pude evitarlo pero yo también termine riéndome de esta situación

-lo siento, yo también fui un poco lento, debí de captar lo que tratabas de decirme- le doy completamente toda la razón- todavía recuerdo en cuarto año cuando nos diste la _charla _a Ron y a mí, creo que todavía tengo pesadillas sobre eso

-hey pero si fue algo muy educativo

-¿educativo dices? Hermione, Ron y yo no pudimos dormir sin pesadilla por días y lo peor era tener que ver al sexo opuesto sin sentir dolor y… asco después de todo lo que nos enseñaste ¿tenias que haber sido tan grafica? Esas películas marcaron mi vida y la de Ron. La verdad no sé como ustedes las mujeres sobreviven a tanto y creo no querer saberlo

- en cambio a mi me pareció una excelente charla y películas, aunque ahora que lo pienso con razón ustedes me miraban raro por algunos meses- el me sonrió y beso mi frente para después sentarme en sus piernas y abrazarme más cómodamente

-para la próxima no me huyas y cuéntame que te pasa ok- su cara descansaba en el hueco entre mi hombro y cuello

- es que no quiero que haya una próxima vez. Por eso estaba tan enojada, bueno más bien emocional en todos los sentidos, es porque yo tenía la ilusión de darte la noticia de que tenía un retraso y eso obviamente significaría que estoy embarazada- mis ánimos bajaron otra vez al acordarme que estaba bacía por dentro- tal vez nunca sea capaz de quedar embarazada…

-¡hey! ¿Por qué piensas eso? No quiero que te pongas así Mione, yo se que tu eres muy fértil solo es que no hemos… trabajado lo suficiente para dejarte en cinta- lo mire con la más cálida sonrisa. ¡En momentos como estos Harry era un sol!

-¿estás seguro que quieres seguir con esto? ya paso casi un mes y no hay resultados puede que tardemos mucho mas- el hizo un gesto de que no le importaba

-eso ya me lo habías dicho y te respondo lo mismo, no hay otra mujer a la que quiera que traiga al mundo a mi hijo, no te negare que quiero que sea lo más pronto posible pero si el costo que tengo que pagar para que te embaraces es esperar un poco mas pues esperaremos- sus ojos brillaron de pura picardía – además hacer el trabajo es lo mejor de todo, ¿o no lo crees así Mione?

-Harry ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que lo único que quieres es tenerme más tiempo calentando tu cama?- el hizo una falsa expresión de ofensa

- me ofendes Mione, ¿cómo puedes pensar esa barbaridad de tu mejor amigo? Yo que lo único que quiero es ser buen amigo y enseñarte cosas nuevas, porque yo se lo importante que es para ti el saberlo todo y lo mucho que te irrita el no saber algo o el no ser buena en algo- damas y caballeros Harry Potter era el peor actor de todos los tiempos- por eso yo me tome la obligación de enseñarte todo lo que se en la cama y hacer de ti la mejor…

-oh ya cállate Harry- sin darme cuenta yo misma lo había callado y no de cualquier manera, no, mis labios en sus labios lo hicieron callar. Recibí sus dulces labios con sabor a menta y hasta ahora entendí lo mucho que extrañaba sus besos… quizás mucho más que el sexo. Este beso no tenía nada sexual, era lento, dulce y cariñoso. El beso termino entre pequeños topes- no debí hacer eso- le dije después de caer en la cuenta de que eso no es algo que dos amigos deberían de hacer, claro que tener sexo tampoco pero esa es otra historia

-¿por qué no?- me dijo besando desde mi mejilla hasta mi oído- no es como que fuera la primera vez

- no pero si es la primera vez que lo hacemos sin nada sexual de por medio

-¿y quién te dijo que no hay nada sexual?- dijo él mientras su mano acunaba mi seno izquierdo. Pero será….

-¡Harry!- grite parándome de su regazo mientras el se reía de mi- sabes que no puedes hacerme eso en estos momentos- odio el periodo de verdad que lo odio

- sí, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar, ella me estaba llamando y se veía muy solita

-oh gracias por tanta preocupación pero yo me encargo de que no se sienta sola- le dije con una sonrisa- adiós Harry ya me has quitado mucho tiempo de mi trabajo y sabes que eso no me gusta

- ¡pero si fuiste tú la que me vino a buscar!- fue lo último que escuche al salir de su oficina.

* * *

¿Apoco ustedes no han tenido un momento como el de Hermione? ¡Definitivamente yo sí!

1.¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! ^^

2. Sigo sin compu (son las 11:45 pm en NY y yo estoy en un centro de internet ¿ven cuanto los quiero?)

3. El próximo capítulo es el ultimo que tengo escrito en mis documentos 0.o

4. Creo que me comprare una nueva compu (esperemos que en menos de 2 semanas) XD

5. Espero que me dejen más comentarios :)

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

…déjame introducirte a mi mayor tesoro….créeme esto te ayudara durante todo el embarazo – Ron me sonreía triunfante con un libro entre las manos… esperen ¿Ron con un libro en la mano?

"_**Biblia para padres primerizos"**_

…estaba Hermione tirada en el piso con sus piernas estiradas hacia arriba contra la pared y cara de mucho dolor…

-¡HERMIONE! Pequeña ¿qué te pasa? Oh por Dios Mione no me hagas esto-


	11. Capitulo X

**Hola a todos!**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo X**

_**Harry pov**_

-¡RON! ¿Por qué demonios tenias que ir a hablar con Hermione?- no me moleste en tocar antes de entra o ver si estaba ocupado

-pues porque…

-¿y porque tenias que haberle contado lo que te había dicho?

-pues porque…

-¿es que no te explique bien que ella estaba muy rara y que no quería molestarla?

-sí, pero es que….

-claro como no eras tú el que iba a tener que lidiar con la furia de Hermione no te importo mandarme a la…

-¡¿ME VAS A DEJAR HABLAR?- ¿Qué? ¿y este porque me grita ahora?- Gracias. Si te sentaras y dejaras de caminar y hablar como loco quizás te pueda aclarar todas tus preguntas – oh, creo que me altere un poquito… -ahora cuéntame ¿Qué te dijo mi querida amiga Hermione? Porque cuando estuve en su oficina tenía una cara…

- pues no sabes nada, primero que todo entro como un huracán a mi oficina gritándome y moviéndose de un lado a otro, hermano no tienes idea de lo que fue…

-creo que tengo una clara idea ya que 'alguien' entro de la misma manera hace unos momentos- su mirada acusadora me hizo reír y pedirle disculpas

-ya, como te seguía diciendo, después de su nada silenciosa entrada empezó a reclamarme el porqué te tenía que contar los problemas que teníamos y que no tenia porque mandarte a averiguar cuál era su problema y bueno en fin… me dijo cosas que en ese momento no entendí y pues como yo no soy bueno guardándome el temperamento termine gritándole que estaba muy cambiada y que ya no la reconocía y cosas de las cuales me arrepentí ni bien termine de decirlas

-wow se oye que fue una pelea muy fea…

-pero eso no es todo, porque después Hermione se puso a llorar, así de la nada. Tu sabes cómo odio verla llorar y más si es por mi culpa, yo pensé que se puso así por todo lo que le había dicho pero no- Ron me miraba interrogativamente- resulta ser que todo era porque tenía la menstruación- Ron me miro perplejo y después su cara se fue poniendo roja a cada segundo hasta que ya no pudo más y exploto en carcajadas, yo no lo pude evitar y termine riéndome con el de esta extraña situación- y tenias que haberla visto estaba más roja que tu tratando de explicarme lo que le pasaba pero yo simplemente no la entendía , enserio ¿cómo se supone que yo sepa que la 'tía regla' es su periodo? yo como tonto pensando que era una tía estricta o algo así que le había llegado- Ron estaba que ya no podía ni respirar bien

- oh hermano hubiera pagado millones por ver ese momento, pero créeme que he oído peores recuerda que el que está casado con Luna soy yo- oh por Dios no me quiero ni imaginar la clase de nombre que le da Luna a su periodo

-te lo juro si el próximo mes a Hermione se vuelve a poner así me mantendré lo más alejado de ella posible, no creo que pueda liderar con sus cambios de humores- Ron de repente paro de reír

- oh no hermano eso no es buena idea- al parecer el entendió mi cara de 'no entendí ni papa'- mas te vale que te prepares para los cambios de humores de Hermione, claro si sigues pensando en embarazarla

-¿a qué te refieres Ron? Y claro que la quiero embarazar

-bien, pues déjame decirte que una vez Hermione este embarazada sus cambios de humor serán mucho, mucho, muchísimo peores- ¡OH POR DIOS!- como veo que no tienes idea de lo que te hablo déjame introducirte a mi mayor tesoro, un vendedor ambulante me lo vendió después del primer ataque hormonal de Luna- Ron estaba buscando algo en sus archivos- créeme esto te ayudara durante todo el embarazo – Ron me sonreía triunfante con un libro entre las manos… esperen ¿Ron con un libro en la mano?- esto, pobre e inculto hermano mío, te ayudara a sobrevivir durante todo esos estresantes meses del embarazo- el me lo paso y yo aun no lo podía creer

-¿desde cuándo lees?- tome el libro entre mis manos

-desde que Luna me saco a punta de varita porque no sabía lo que era un Snnaggle. No tienes porque agradecerme tanto por querer hacer tu vida más fácil

-mm gracias Ron- creo- ¿pero estas seguro que no lo necesitas? Tu hijo todavía no nace

-oh no, no te preocupes yo ya termine ese, ahora tengo el volumen dos, te lo daré cuando llegues a esa etapa- ok ¿desde cuándo Ron se ha vuelto un amate de los libros? Creo que me han cambiado a mis mejores amigos, me estoy asustando- Harry no pongas esa cara de miedo, yo también tengo mis momentos de lectura profunda

-ok Ron te veré cuando vuelvas a ser tu otra vez, para amantes de la lectura basta y sobra con Hermione gracias. Nos vemos luego y gracias por el… eh…libro adiós- nunca en mi vida pensé agradecerle a Ron por un… libro, digo es RON ¡por amor de DIOS!

Sinceramente este ha sido el día más raro de toda mi vida, si lo que Ron decía era cierto que dios me ayude a soportar a una Hermione hormonal por 9 meses. ¡ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO! Ojala y este libro enserio sea de ayuda.

Se veía como un libro de la escuela era pesado y grande, típicos libro que yo ni loco leería y menos decir Ron, y eso me lleva otra vez al hecho de que EL si lo leyó ¿Qué tan raro es eso? El libro era de color marrón y en la portada había un hombre que corría de una muy embarazada mujer que le arrojaba cosas por doquier (un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo) ¿es que este libro está hecho para ayudarme o asustarme? El titulo decía _**"Biblia para padres primerizos"**_ debajo de eso decía _**"que esperar mientras se espera Vol. 1"**_ Y al final de la portada decía _**"un libro escrito por hombres para hombres"**_

Si Ron lo leyó y todavía Luna no lo a hechizado quiere decir que es un buen libro, tendré que confiar en Ron y sus recomendaciones (vuelvo y repito ¿Qué tan raro es eso?). Puse el libro en un cajo y me dispuse a seguir con el caso que hace días me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Llegar a casa después de un día tan raro y pesado era un gran alivio. El alivio me duro exactamente lo que se dura desde la puerta a la sala, en su pijama de Hello Kitty estaba Hermione tirada en el piso con sus piernas estiradas hacia arriba contra la pared y cara de mucho dolor. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona me hubiera puesto a pensar en el porqué de la situación pero tratándose de Hermione mi cerebro simplemente se apago para darle paso al miedo y la preocupación de que algo malo le pasara.

-¡HERMIONE! Pequeña ¿qué te pasa? Oh por Dios Mione no me hagas esto- corrí a su lado con los nervios a flor de piel, ni bien llegue la empecé a revisar a ver si tenía alguna herida, DIOS ¿qué le pudo haber pasado?

-Harry- escuchar su voz me lleno de tanto alivio que hubiera llorado de la emoción

-Mione ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Estás lastimada?- la mire a la cara y aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, en lo que creo era por algún dolor, sus ojos me mostraban mucha ternura y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios

- estoy bien tonto, es solo que esta posición me ayuda a pasar el dolor

-¿y porque estas adolorida Mione?

-ya te dije Harry, tengo el periodo y eso a algunas mujeres le duele, como por ejemplo a mi- sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado, a ella no le gusta hablar de esto conmigo, pero eso me importaba muy poco ahora mismo estoy tan feliz de que solo sea eso y no nada de las cosas horribles que me había imaginado

-¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Mione?- ella pareció pensarlo un momento y después su ojos brillaron al mirarme

- ¿me darías un masaje Harry?

-claro que si, ven párate de ahí- la ayude a levantarse con mucho cuidado, la verdad no sé nada más de lo que ya Hermione me había explicado sobe eso del periodo femenino, pero si lo único que podía hacer para que Hermione se sintiera bien era un masaje pues le daría uno diario, a cada hora.- donde te lo tengo que dar- ella se recostó en sofá dándome la espalda, yo me senté en un espacio libre a la orilla del mismo.

-en la espalda baja, por favor- con mucho cuidado, pues mis manos estaban temblorosas, le levante la parte de arriba del inocente pijama

-¿no quieres algo de crema, o lo que sea que se usa para dar masajes?- mi voz salió ronca pero entiéndanme nunca he durado más de una semana sin sexo y desde hace semana y media que no lo he tenido (el episodio del baño no cuenta) y tener a Hermione bajo mi tacto aun cuando se que no podemos hacer nada me descontrola los sentidos

-no, lo que necesito es que hagas mucha presión –siguiendo su orden con mis pulgares empecé a presionar encima de los hoyitos que Hermione tenía en su espalda baja, la escuche gemir bajito y me pregunte si le estaba doliendo.- un poco más abajo por favor y has más presión- para hacer lo que decía tuve que bajarle un poco el corto pantalón de pijama, justo hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Estuve dándole masajes por alrededor de 20 minutos hasta que mi estomago protesto por comida

-lo siento es que hoy no pude comer bien y creo que me están pasando la cuenta por eso- ella se levanto riéndose de mí y mi ruidoso estomago

-si quieres ve a ponerte cómodo que yo te preparo algo rápido de comer- ella se estaba por levantar pero mi mano en su antebrazo la hizo parar

-tu ponte cómoda, yo me iré a preparar algo- ella me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- ¿se te antoja algo?

-lo que sea que te prepares- con un beso en su frente Salí hacia la cocina, escuche el televisor encenderse y supe que ya se había acomodado.

Esta rutina siguió por los siguientes dos días, yo llegaba a casa y le daba un masaje para después preparar algo de comida y acomodarme junto a ella y después ir a la cama sin la intromisión de la estúpida almohada. Los cambios de humor de Hermione ya no eran tan frecuentes (según ella porque ya faltaba poco para terminar el suplicio) por lo que no tuve la necesidad de consultar el libro.

Lo mejor de que las cosas ya estén bien entre Hermione y yo es que al despertar la tengo entre mis brazos cosa, que por lo visto, hoy no sucedió…

-¿Hermione?- la llame a ver si estaba en el baño, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Me levante de la cama y fui a darme un rápido aseo preguntándome porque Hermione estaba levantada un sábado a las 9 de la mañana.

Al bajar al primer piso escuche música proveniente de la cocina, me acerque sin hacer ruido y al ver la imagen frente una sonrisa se plasmo en mi cara. Hermione estaba bailando al ritmo música latina mientras preparaba el desayuno, todavía tenía su pijama puesta y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño mal hecho. Se veía tan feliz en su propio mundo que no quise interrumpirla, me costó mucho trabajo controlar la risota que me quería salir al verla hacer unos pasos muy peculiares de baile.

Un paso atrás, sacude los hombros hacia delante y hacia atrás, un paso al frente sacude las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás, levanta los brazos u sacude todo el cuerpo mientras das la vuelta

-ahhh- Hermione grito al descubrirme infraganti- ¡Harry me has dado un susto de muerte!- dijo recogiendo el cucharon que se le había caído del susto, yo para este entonces estaba muerto de la risa- ¿y tú de qué te ríes?

-de ti- mas risa- no sabía que bailabas tan bien Mione- tuve el placer de verla enrojecer hasta el cabello

-oh no, por favor dime que no viste eso- sigo riéndome

-oh si Mione te puedo asegurar que lo vi todo y no sabes cuánto lamento el no haber tenido una cámara conmigo Ron hubiera amado este momento

-bien ríete todo lo que quieras, pero no te daré desayuno- se hiso la ofendida y se dio la vuelta para seguir haciendo lo que hacía. Después de unos minutos controle mi risa y me acerque a ella

-perdón, pero te veías tan relajada y como se que no has tenido una buena semana no quise interrumpirte- le dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-te perdono solo porque estoy de buen humor- ella se presiono a mí y no pude evitar un gemido, ahgg como extraño el calor de su cuerpo, sus dulces besos, la sensación de nuestros sexos unidos…-por qué no te vas a sentar y yo te sirvo en un momento- con mucho esfuerzo pues mi cuerpo tenía otras intenciones, me separe de ella y me senté en el desayunador.

-¿y porque estas tan feliz esta mañana?- comparándola con los últimos días su felicidad es muy inusual.

-pues es un día hermoso, el sol esta brillando, es sábado, los pajaritos cantan y yo… vuelvo a estar lista- todo eso lo dijo mientas me servía huevo revuelto, tocineta, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y una taza de café

-mm Hermione esto huele delicioso, tengo tanta hambre- no espere mas y me lleve una cucharada a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de una sonriente Hermione- ¿fe fierez defir fon fe eztaf lizta?

-iiiuug Harry, déjale eso a Ron- ella hizo una mueca de asco que me hizo reír- y repite lo que dijiste que no te entendí, sin comida en la boca si eres tan amable por favor

-dije ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de estar lista?- sus mejillas se volvieron rojo brillante y su mirada esquivo la mía

- pues eso Harry, que estoy lista para... para _eso_

-¿y _eso_ es?- la vi ponerse aun mas roja ¿Qué es lo que Hermione me quería decir?

-_eso_ es… _eso_- suspiro luego de ver que no entendía su _eso_- quiero decir que estoy lista para seguir teniendo… haciendo…el bebe- el tenedor a medio camino de mi boca hiso un sonido repetitivo al caer al plato y luego al piso. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenia a Hermione arrinconada entre la alacena y mi cuerpo, besando su cuello y escuchando los gemidos de su boca

-uhmm ¿estás segura?- solo lo pregunte por caballerosidad porque la verdad estaba con una dolorosa erección ahora mismo

-si...ii por eso me..leva..aante tan temprano, pero…- mis manos se perdieron por debajo de su camisa y sus piernas rodearon mis caderas- pero todavía no..no estoy en mis di..iias fértiles

- ¿y cuando estás en tus días fértiles?- no me moleste en dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo pues lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho…

-en..una semana aprox…ximad…amente- un gruñido nada amigable salió de mi, una semana es demasiado

- no creo poder soportar una semana más- la bese de lleno en sus carnosos labios y ella me contesto con fiereza moviendo sus caderas y apretándose más a mi- además parte del trato es hacerte una experta del sexo- sin esperar respuesta (y no es como que ella pueda hablar con mi boca en la suya) aparte mis manos de sus delicioso senos para ponerlas en su, igual de delicioso, trasero y guiarnos hasta la cama más cercana.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos de subir las escalaras Hermione se desenredo de mi cuerpo y por un segundo sentí pánico de que decidiera esperar la semana.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que esperar a llegar a la cama?- junto a su pregunta sus montañas quedaron a mi altura, Hermione se había quitado el pijama completo en lo que a mí me tomo llenar de aire mis pulmones- esto me estorba- dijo sacándome mis bóxers, dejándonos completamente desnudos, uno frente al otro, en medio de la escalera… ¿así o más sexy?

Al parecer yo no era el único bastante excitado en este momento pues Hermione (con una fuerza descomunal) me acero a ella y tomando mi miembro entre su delicada mano lo dirigió a su estrecha, húmeda y caliente vagina

-Ahhhmmm- saber de quién fue ese gemido está muy difícil, DIOS cuanto extrañe el cuerpo de una mujer, el cuerpo de Hermione. Tome sus piernas y la enrede en mis caderas

-no te conocía esa fuerza Mione- le dije mientras me movía en ella dentro y fuera, primero lentamente pero después ella misma acelero el ritmo al elevar sus caderas cuando yo entraba en ella.

-umm ¿sabes…sabes que es l..o mejor de que se aca..abe el periodo?- su voz era ronca y entrecortada. Yo negué con la cabeza pues mi boca estaba muy entretenida en sus pechos- que te excitas al doble- mierda si ella seguía hablando no iba a durar mucho.

Las veces que he tenido sexo con Hermione me han parecido fantásticas, pero tenerla aquí, en medio de la escalera, teniendo sexo salvaje y haciendo todos esos eróticos sonidos con su dulce boca era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

Entraba en ella frenéticamente a una velocidad descomunal, de verdad espero no estarle haciendo daño pero es que su sexo se apretaba constantemente contra el mío y esto me tenía en la deriva…

-Her..mio..ne me ven..ngo- ella se apretó a mi alrededor y sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas, las fuerzas se me iban del cuerpo con el potente orgasmo que me ataco

-¡Harry!- grito Hermione al venirse unos segundos después. Mis piernas no soportaron mas y caí en las escaleras con Hermione aun envolviéndome. Sudados, con la respiración entrecortada y con la más grande de las sonrisas nos mirábamos el uno al otro- pensé que tenias hambre

- y la tengo, y espero satisfacer mi apetito durante todo este fin de semana, porque usted señorita Granger no saldrá de mi cama ni aunque el mismo Voldemort este en ella.

-¿es una amenaza señor Potter?- sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo, su tibia lengua recorrió su labio superior lentamente y me sentí excitarme nuevamente aun dentro de ella

-no, es un hecho- ella me sonrió a través de un gemido pues podía sentir como me estaba agrandando es su interior.

Este sería, sin duda alguna, un excitante y salvaje fin de semana…

* * *

Ahh chics estoy tan feliz con sus comentarios que no se como darles las gracias ^^ espero que publicando constantemente sea suficiente…

Mala noticia: sigo sin compu …

Buena noticia: me la compro en esta semana (si Dios quiere y me lo permite)

Mala noticia: este es el ultimo cap que tengo guardado

Buena noticia: tengo la continuacion bien guardada, solo tengo que pasarlo a una compu

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

Mire mi vientre plano y tuve unas fuertes ganas de llorar

-si te sigues preocupando tanto harás todo mas difícil- me dijo Luna con su dulce voz…

…¿viste el último ejemplar de profeta?

-pero que demo…- en la portada del profeta estaban Harry y Ginny besándose y después posando abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros…

-Hermione ¿estás bien?-


	12. Capitulo XI

**Hola a todos!**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

_**Hermione pov**_

Lunes…Martes…Miercoles…Jueves…

Hoy, viernes. todos los días de esta semana han sido iguales, F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-C-O-S.

No me importaba el tener que levantarme temprano para venir al trabajo, aun cuando no haya dormido más de dos horas en la noche. No me importaba el tener que revisar todos estos estúpidos papeles sobre un estúpido caso que nos estaba dando muchos problemas. No me importaba el que Ron se burlara de mi sonrisa de idiota cada mañana. No me importaba que en los pasillos se cuchichiara el porqué de mi felicidad. Nada me importaba ¿y saben por qué? Porque tengo una vida plena y feliz ¿y saben gracias a qué? Gracias al sexo. Sip, así como lo oyen damas y caballeros yo Hermione Granger soy feliz gracias a las deliciosas noches de sexo con su mejor amigo, mejor conocido como Harry Potter.

Cada noche de esta semana Harry y yo nos comportamos como puros conejos, ni bien estábamos en una habitación las ropas volaban por doquier. Al parecer el tenerme todo el fin de semana en su cama sin salir a menos que sea para ir al baño (ya que él me llevaba la comida a la cama) no fue suficiente para su apetito.

Para mí que Harry era ninfómano, no es que me este quejando porque creo que la ninfomanía es una enfermedad contagiosa…

-Hermione solo vine a decirte que Ron me dijo que te dijera que Luna le dijo que te dijera que la tienes muy abandonada y que por eso mañana van a ir a la casa de pasa día- dijo Harry estilo trabalenguas

-¿Qué esto es una venganza por la vez que yo te di un mensaje trabalenguas?- sus dientes blancos salieron detrás de una hermosa sonrisa

-nop, solo te aviso para que sepas que mañana tendremos visitas- el no había entrado a mi oficina, solo estaba ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta- bueno, si quieres te espero para irnos juntos, yo ya termine.

-espérame dos minutos y nos vamos- guarde los papeles en un archivo y cogí unos cuantos más para revisarlos durante el fin de semana, tome mi cartera y me dispuse a salir.

Al pasar frente a Harry, quien aun se encontraba en la puerta, el puso su mano sobre mi espalda baja. No es que me molestara su acto y tampoco es como si fuera la primera vez que lo hace pero su mano se sentía caliente contra mi piel aun cubierta por la ropa y ese calor mandaba cortos circuitos por todo mi cuerpo.

Harry me guio hasta la salida publica y mientras esperábamos por la cabina que nos llevaría a la superficie me dispuse a observar el lugar (cualquier cosa para evitar los cortos circuitos)

Gracias a la pared de espejo frente a mi pude ver que un poco más atrás de nosotros había un grupo de mujeres, se que trabajan en el ministerio pero no sabría decir donde, el punto es que ellas miraban a Harry y cuchichiaban entre ellas. Umm ¿qué tanto estarán diciendo? ellas aun no se han percatado de que yo las estoy mirando pero al parecer Harry si se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué tanto andas mirando?- y al decir esto su mirada siguió la mía, al segundo de Harry mirarlas todas se pusieron a verse las uñas o arreglarse el cabello o silbar ¿así o más obvio?-mm eso fue raro

-ni que lo digas, ya tenían buen rato viéndote y hablando creo de ti...

-¡que novedad! Me siento alagado, nunca nadie había chismoseado sobre mi

-el sarcasmo no te queda Potter- le dije juguetonamente

-mejor vámonos Granger, mañana tendremos visitas así que esta noche tengo planeado dejarte afónica- ¡santa madre de Jesús!

...

-Harry, Haaarryyy- lo dicho, este hombre tiene el sueño mas pesado del mundo- ya despiértate, Ron y Luna llegaran en cualquier momento- escuche y sentí un gruñido debajo de mi para después ser halada por dos fuertes brazos bajo el cuerpo que lo sostenía- HARRY

-diles que se vayan- su voz se escuchaba amortiguada ya que hablaba con su cara enterrada en mi cuello- o mejor no les digas nada y que piensen que no estamos y se tengan que ir

-Harry eres un tonto, sabes que si hacemos eso Ron subirá y nos encontrara aquí, desnudos- Harry levanto su cabeza y sus ojos vieron hacia abajo donde nuestros cuerpos entrelazados se tocaban piel con piel

-otra gran motivo por el cual no salir de la cama- dicho esto sus labios empezaron un camino hacia mis pechos

-Harry deja de hacer eso- madre mía, su lengua sabe hacer maravillas- ¿es que no te cansas? Para mí que te tomas algo cuando no te veo- sus besos subieron hasta mi boca en un suave beso

-el mejor estimulante para un hombre es una hermosa mujer, desnuda, bajo el, en su cama- ¿Cómo me niego a eso? Ya podía sentirlo presionándose contra mi muslo y para qué negarlo yo ya tenía una piscina por allá bajo.

-date prisa Harry, hablo enserio cuando digo que Ron y Luna llegaran en cualquier momento, nos quedamos dormidos más de la cuenta

-bueno eso es principalmente por tu culpa- contrario a lo que le pedí entro en mi con una lentitud torturadora

-¿mi culpa? Te recuerdo que eres tu el que me pedías otra ronda mas… DEMONIOS mas rápido-me estaba torturando, el muy hijo de Lili iba a una lentitud desesperante, pero deliciosa a la vez...

-pues por eso mismo es tu culpa, y también será tu culpa si Ron entra por esa puerta y no hemos terminado- ¡AL FIN ACELERO!

-mmm Harry…. ¿y porque sería …eso mi…culpa?- el no contesto, su boca estaba haciendo maravillas en mi seno izquierdo mientras entraba en mi una y otra vez

-por tener este bendito cuerpo que despierta mis más bajos instintos

-¡HARRY!- el aumento tanto sus envestidas que lo sentía tocar hasta lo más profundo- no…pares

-no…lo esta..aba planeando- me dijo con su voz entrecortada. Nos mirábamos fijamente mientras el entraba y salía de mí y yo apretaba su mano entre las mías con cada envestida, después de unos minutos mis ojos vieron estrellitas- Miooooone – ese fue el último aliento de Harry antes de colapsar encima de mi

-bien, me alegro de que Ron no haya llegado todavía, me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza si nos viera en esta posición- dije muy tranquilamente antes de escuchar un ruido en la planta baja

-HARRY, HERMIONE ¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN?- perfecto, Ron si estaba aquí. Harry gruño aun encima mío y dentro de mí, con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas se levanto y se quedo viéndome desde el pie de la cama

-¿recuérdame porque le dije que si podía venir hoy?- me reí de su carita de frustración. sutilmente recorrí su cuerpo desnudo

-¿por qué es tu mejor amigo y lo quieres mucho?- él se rio junto conmigo y también me di cuenta que el miraba mi cuerpo. Me siento…alagada

-¡YA SE! Deben de estar dormidos todavía, voy a levant….

-RONALD WEASLEY ni se te ocurra subir esas escaleras- ahh ¿alguna vez he dicho que amo a Luna? Mientras esos dos argumentaban el porqué Ron no debía subir yo me fui a dar un rápido baño mientras Harry se cambiaba e iba a recibir a nuestros invitados.

Por mas deliciosa que se sintiera el agua contra mi cuerpo ya tenía que salir, la verdad extraño mucho a mi lunatica amiga . Me envolví en una toalla y Salí al cuarto para cambiarme cuando casi me caigo del susto al ser sorprendida por…

-¡AL FIN! Pensé que los pubstmith te habían secuestrado y nunca ibas a poder salir de ahí, creí que tenía que ir a buscarte, ¿Por qué no me has visitado? Eres tan mala amiga, ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo está tu ahijado hoy y mucho menos…

-hola a ti también Luna, disculpa si me tarde un poco pero es que usualmente siempre me baño cuando me levanto, lamento si te preocupaste de que me habían secuestrado eh..los pubstone- ni me pregunten qué es eso- y no te he preguntado por mi ahijado porque no me has dejado, ahora, ¿Cómo estas Luna? ¿y cómo esta ese campeon?- Luna acariciaba su ENORME barriga (enserio parece que el pequeño Weasly saldrá caminando en cualquier momento) sentada en un mueble situado en una esquina de la habitación, con una sonrisa igual de enorme, me acerque a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo.

Ella puede ser una lunática sin remedio o tener los cambios de humores mas drásticos pero aun así sigue siendo mi BFF*

-te dejaría con los pubstmith si no fuera porque te quiero mucho y porque vas a darle un primito o primita a mi hijo- me dijo con sus grandes ojos azules- y ya que sacamos el tema, ¿ya estas embarazada?- ugh tema del cual no quiero hablar.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hablar justo de eso?- suplique penosamente

-uhh veo que no- asentí con la cabeza. Me fui a buscar algún vestido de verano cuando la voz de luna me interrumpió- ponte tu traje de baño, hoy estaremos en la piscina, los chicos harán una parrillada- ahí repare en la vestimenta de Luna, ella llevaba un vestido amarillo y unas tiras del mismo color anudadas a su cuello por lo que supuse era su traje de baño

-bueno esperemos que sea Harry el que cocine, porque si es Ron…- Luna simplemente se rio ante mi comentario, era de conocimiento mundial que Ron y la comida solo era buena combinación cuando esta estaba en su estomago.

-procuraremos que así sea- me dispuse a ponerme mi traje de Baño el cual consistía de un bikini que iba desde el rosado al blanco, la parte de arriba era straple* con un simple lazo al medio y la parte de abajo un panty que se amarra a los lados- ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

-si por favor- ayude a Luna a levantarse del sillón (ya les dije, esa barriga esta enorme) y ella me abrocho la parte de arriba del bikini- mmm creo que tengo que comprarme otro este ya me está quedando pequeño- me voltee para que Luna vea que mis pechos se aplastaban más de lo normal.

-ja y espérate que estés embarazada, no solo tu barriga crecerá, créeme te lo dice alguien con experiencia- me dijo mientras se arreglaba su vestido en la parte del busto.

Yo mientras me puse un blusón rosado fucsia que me llega a mitad del muslo y se amarra en las caderas

-MALDICION HARRY DEJA DE REIRTE Y VEN A AYUDARME- el grito de Ron se escucho desde el patio trasero. Luna y yo corrimos al balcón y lo que vimos era un espectáculo que siempre pasa cada vez que Ron ponía un pie en el patio, pero que siempre es igual o más divertido de ver -HARRY AMARRA A ESTA PERRA- gritaba Ron quien estaba corriendo a todo lo que da por el patio huyendo de Hermy quien le caía atrás de lo más feliz. Hermy siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez que ve a Ron, es de lo mas cómico ella puede estar durmiendo o comiendo pero ni bien oye la voz de Ron o huele su aroma ella sale corriendo atrás de el, no es que no lo quiera, al contrario lo que pasa es que le gusta jugar con él. Según Harry es igual que yo en ese sentido.

-Ronnie solo deja de correr y deja que te salude, mira que hace tiempo que no te ve, debe de haberte extrañado mucho- lo molesto Luna. Ron escuchando la voz de su esposa dejo de correr y se despisto al vernos en el balcón, Hermy a diferencia de Ron no dejo de correr y al verlo distraído le cayó encima.

-auch Ron eso debió doler- Luna me secundo. Hermy había tirado a Ron con su peso y ahora se lo estaba comiendo a lengüetazos, literalmente.

Harry, quien no había comentado nada, estaba atragantándose con su propia risa tirado en el piso del patio.

-ahh Ron eso fue mejor que la ultima vez- dijo entre carcajadas. Luna y yo lo acompañamos y nos reímos de la escena frente a nosotros.

Después de un buen rato y con nuestras cosas en manos bajamos al área de la piscina.

Ron ya se había limpiado la baba de la cara y Harry, quien de puro milagro había dejado de reírse, saco la parrilla y estaba poniendo el carbón. Nosotras nos acomodamos en las sillas playeras que estaban al lado de la piscina.

La piscina de Harry era hermosa, estaba rodeada de rocas y plantas haciendo parecer como si fuera un lago natural, tenía una cascada hecha de las mismas piedras y frente a esta hay una sección separada que hace una piscina más pequeña pues esta es para sentarte o cubrirte del sol. Como ya había dicho, hermosa.

Me quite el blusón y me dispuse a ponerme protector solar, Luna ya había empezado a ponerse el suyo. Me permití verla detenidamente, su busto mucho más grande que antes estaba cubierto por un bikini color naranja amarrado al cuello dejando su vientre expuesto al fuerte sol. ella se estaba poniendo protector en esa área, lo hacía con tanto cuidado que no pude evitar quedarme absorvida ante la imagen. ¿podre yo algún día estar así? ¿Por qué aun no estoy embarazada? ¿será que no estoy capacitada para traer una nueva vida?

Mire mi vientre plano y tuve unas fuertes ganas de llorar

-lo que se espera con paciencia se logra*

-¿Qué? ¿dijiste algo Luna?

-si te sigues preocupando tanto harás todo mas difícil- me dijo Luna con su dulce voz- ¿sabes? Ron y yo no estábamos planeando tener un hijo tan pronto, primero queríamos disfrutar de nuestro matrimonio. Tan solo teníamos un año de matrimonio cuando le di la noticia, fue algo inesperado- ya me sabia esta historia

-¿Por qué me lo estas contando cuando sabes perfectamente que eso ya lo sé?- mis manos que se estrujaban en mi vientre fueron capturadas por las suyas

-te estás estresando mucho con el tema de bebe, te conozco se que te estás preguntando el porqué no estás embarazada. Deja de hacer eso y cuando menos lo esperes te desmayaras o vomitaras cada mañana, o comerás como vaca o…

-ya entendí Luna- ella me sonrió cálidamente- tratare de no darle mucha mente al asunto es solo que…- acaricie a mi ahijado y sentí una patadita que me hiso sonreír- a veces me siento presionada, Harry quiere tener un hijo ya y yo no logro embarazarme y no se… a veces creo que nunca seré capaz…-la vi abrir la boca para decirme algo, pero cualquier cosa que haya sido murió a la vista de Harry

-chicas quiero saber si está bien para ustedes costillitas y pechuga, principalmente tu Luna- Harry nos miraba la una a la otra, pude ver que su mirada se paraba de vez en cuanto en mi mano aun en el vientre de Luna y después se fijaba en el mío. Eso me hiso sentir mal otra vez

-está bien Harry, si lo cocinas tu no tendré problema alguno

-te escuche Loony – le grito Ron, ella simplemente le sonrió a distancia

-¿estás de acuerdo Hermione?- asentí sin encontrar mi voz. Harry se dio la vuelta mientras yo me acomode nuevamente en mi silla y seguia poniendome el protector

-¿Hermione estas bien?- la preocupación era palpable en la voz de Luna

-si… no te estreses con mis problemas- ella me hizo caso… por el momento. Terminamos de aplicarnos el protector y nos dispusimos a relajarnos bajo el sol mientras escuchábamos las quejas de Ron sobre los objetos muggle

- no veo el día de dar a luz, este último mes ha sido una pesadilla ya ni si quiera puedo encontrar una posición cómoda- se quejo Luna con su aire soñador

-¿para cuándo está programado el parto?- pregunte girándome para que el sol me dé en la espalda

-dentro de unas 3 semanas, si todo sale bien- una gran sonrisa se pinto en su cara y como cosa contagiosa yo le sonreí de vuelta- pero dejemos de hablar de mí. Cuéntame ¿Cómo es la vida con Harry?

-si a lo que te refieres es, y sé que es a lo que te refieres, a como es el sexo con Harry te diré que simplemente maravilloso- ella sonrió mas abiertamente

-entonces ¿estás disfrutando mucho de este nuevo deseo de Harry?- no pude evitar el sonrojarme y suplique que luna creyera que es por el sol…- ni siquiera tengo que preguntarlo, por tu sonrojo veo que si- claro que no…ella era Luna- yo siempre he dicho que tu y Harry son la pareja perfecta..

-entonces cuéntame ¿cómo está la editorial sin su jefa?- Luna vio el cambio radical de tema y entrecerró los ojos. Ya e perdido la cuenta de las veces que Luna me ha dicho lo mismo.

-muy sutil de tu parte Hermione, pero está bien cambiaremos el tema… por hoy- ahh amo a esta chica- pues todo está bien, a parte no los he abandonado por completo sigo trabajando desde la casa… oh eso me acuerda ¿viste el último ejemplar de profeta?

-no, sabes que odio ese periódico, nunca sacan nada bueno ¿Por qué?

-oh Hermione tienes que ver lo que publicaron- dijo esto mientras buscaba entres sus cosas. Después de unos segundos saco un ejemplar del profeta y me lo paso

-pero que demo…- en la portada del profeta estaban Harry y Ginny besándose y después posando abrazados y con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, en letras grandes decía "HARRY POTTER HACE UNA LLAMADA DESESPERADA A SU GRAN Y UNICO AMOR" pg. 2

-ya sé, yo me quede sin habla por un buen rato cuando lo vi pero espérate a leer lo que dicen, oh Dios esa gente no tiene escrúpulos- rápidamente busque la página 2

"H_ace aproximadamente un mes el joven auror y salvador del mundo mágico Harry Potter puso al mundo femenino (y quizás al masculino) de cabeza cuando publico en el periódico el Quisquilloso un anuncio solicitando un vientre para su hijo, claro bajo unos rigurosos requisitos pedidos especialmente por él. Como era de esperarse todas las mujeres que caían bajo estos requisitos mandaron felices su solicitud y la pregunta que todas ellas se hacen es ¿Quién fue la elegida.?_

_Nosotros, como su mayor fuente de noticia nos hicimos la misma pregunta. En este mes nos hemos puesto en la búsqueda de la elegida por el elegido, le preguntamos a cada mujer que podría ser una candidata si eran la elegida y la respuesta de todas fue la misma "no."_

_Entonces basándonos en esto nos pusimos a pensar ¿Por qué el sexy, rico y famoso joven Potter necesita recurrir a los medios de comunicación para conseguir un vientre.? _

_Es de conocimiento de muchos que en los últimos años se le ha visto en varios clubes y con diferentes 'señoritas' (ver foto a la derecha) por lo que se puede asumir que él puede encontrar a una mujer por sí mismo. Pues atando cabos y leyendo entre líneas llegamos al fondo del asunto._

_Harry Potter está haciendo una llamada de desesperación a su gran amor Ginny Weasley. Así como lo leen mis queridos lectores, como bien saben después del final del matrimonio con la súper modelo Weasley, Potter nunca ha vuelto a tener ninguna relación seria así que al parecer se canso de su soltería y quiere recuperar a su ex- mujer._

_Esa es la única explicación que se tiene para el anuncio tan extraño que nuestra editora amiga 'El Quisquilloso' saco a relucir, como muchos saben la jefa de edición Luna Lovegood es una gran amiga de Potter y también cuñada de la modelo por lo que no es difícil sumar dos más dos y decir que lo que todos quieren es que la modelo pelirroja vuelva a su tierra natal y a los brazos de su hombre._

_Ahora solo tenemos que esperar la respuesta de la modelo a quien se le vio por última vez en una pasarela en New York meses atrás (ver foto a la izquierda) y ver cuál es su respuesta a la llamada tan desesperada de Potter. _

_Esperemos que todo salga bien para el joven Potter y que se vuelva a formar un matrimonio tan bonito como el que tenia con la menor de los Weasley (aun es un misterio el porqué se separaron.) _

_Les tendremos informado a todo momento. Sin más que añadir nos vemos en la proxima. _

_R. Sketcher_

No lo puedo creer, ¿de verdad habían publicado esto? Ahora entiendo porque esas mujeres en el ministerio hablaban a las espaldas de Harry, de seguro todo el mundo mágico está hablando de él ahora mismo.

La rabia que sentía por dentro la he sentido pocas veces, esa maldita de Sketcher tiene la maravillosa facultad de sacar lo peor de mi

-esa maldita mujer…ella no debería estar ejerciendo, mucho menos hablar de Harry. ¿Qué no aprendió con su tiempo como lagartija enlatada?

-oh no Hermione, la escritora no es la Sketcher que tú conoces esta es Rachel Sketcher sobrina de Rita Sketcher y al parecer no es solo la sangre lo que las une si no también una lengua venenosa. Ella estaba esperando pacientemente para salir de la sombra de su tía y hacerse nombre por si misma y este es su gran numero, yo desde que la vi supe que iba a ser un problema solo hay que leer las barbaridades…

Claro que son barbaridades, nadie sabe por lo que Harry paso, nadie conoce la historia, nadie vio al hombre más valiente desmoronarse por…ella como lo vi yo, nadie tiene derecho a decir esas cosa..como..como que Harry quiere volver con… ella, nadie…

-Hermione ¿estás bien?- Luna iba a tocarme, pero sentía que si lo hacia la iba a mandar una descarga eléctrica. No queriendo hacerle daño a mi amiga me levante y le di la escusa de que iba por un libro.

Llegue a la biblioteca, mi santuario, con la respiración agitada y con ganas de hechizar al primero que se me pusiera en frente. No me había dado cuenta que tenía el periódico apretado entre mis dedos de la mano derecha, mis nudillos estaban blancos por la presión que ejercían.

Con toda la ira contenida en mi lo lance lejos haciendo que las hojas volaran por todos lados, como cosa del destino la portada quedo frente a mi mostrándome lo que alguna vez fue la pareja mas envidiada de los tiempos.

_**Harry pov**_

Estaba teniendo serios problemas de concentración y la comida iba a pagar las consecuencias. Es cierto que estos días e disfrutado del cuerpo de Hermione como el de ninguna otra, pero en el momento que Hermione se quito el blusón mi respiración se atasco y podría haber hecho una piscina con mi baba si Ron no me sacaba de mi ensoñación.

"que buen cuerpo se le ha desarrollado a Hermione ¿no crees?" fueron las exactas palabras de Ron. Y otra vez tuve que estar de acuerdo con él. Después de aquella primera vez no me he vuelto a fijar el cuerpo de mi amiga (es que me he distraído un poco) por lo que no me había dado cuenta que sus caderas están mas anchas, que sus senos se ven más grandes, que su cintura es más estrecha y estoy seguro que si la miro más detenidamente encontrare más cambios

No sé a qué se deba el cambio tan repentino de mi amiga, pero tampoco es como que me queje, ahora su cuerpo es más apropiado para el de una mujer de su edad. Hermione siempre ha tenido un bonito cuerpo pero su contextura aun estando en los 20 fue el de una…mm ¿adolescente tal vez?

-Harry no me gusta el olor de la carne, espero que le estés prestando atención- mierda la carne se quema. Gracias al buen olfato de Ron, quien se entretenía con Hermy, la carne está a salvo, le di la vuelta para que se cocinara del otro lado

Volviendo a Hermione hoy la vi un poco rara, no sé cómo explicarlo pero cuando la vi hablando con Luna podría jurar que estaba a punto de llorar. Si hay algo que odie más que a Voldemort en esta vida es ver a Hermione derramar una lagrima. Por eso me acerque a ellas con la tonta excusa de preguntarles por la comida, quería ver si podía descifrar el porqué de su tristeza.

Cuando me acerque a ellas podría jurar que todo tiene que ver con una sola palabra 'embarazo'. Sé que Hermione se está preocupando mucho por eso y sé que es mayormente mi culpa por querer un bebe lo más pronto posible y también sé que ella se culpa por no quedar embarazada…

-HARRY LA CARNE- ahhg doble mierda, bueno al parecer hoy tendremos pechuga al carbón. Con un suspiro de resignación empecé a sacar la carne de la parrilla cuando una ráfaga de magia contenida paso a mi alrededor. Mire al lugar de dicha carga mágica y vi una mata de cabello castaño desaparecer por la puerta en dirección a la casa.

-Ron ¿puedes sacar la carne por favor? Gracias- me fui sin esperar respuesta, algo realmente malo le tiene que estar pasando a Hermione para que tenga esa energía alrededor de ella tan poderosa que yo pude percibirla al instante. Solo hay un lugar en toda la casa que Hermione iría si esta frustrada, enojada, ansiosa, desesperada, inquieta…etc… su santuario.

La biblioteca esta doblando a la derecha en el pasillo del segundo piso, frente a mi estudio. Ese lugar ES de Hermione, yo raramente entro ahí y si lo hago es por una emergencia…como esta.

Trate de ser lo más cuidadoso posible al abrir la puerta pues no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar y créame cuando les digo que no lo sabia…

* * *

**Apuesto a que deje a muchos queriendome matar con el avance que les deje la semana pasada jajaja pero ya ven yo no soy tan mala**

******SIIIIIIIIIIIIII LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 COMENTARIOS!**

**Chics muchas gracias por sus comentarios, cada vez que leo uno me dan ganas de escrivir como maniatica ^^**

**Dejenme les cuento que no pude comprarme mi compu (buuuuhh) PERO me prestaron una hasta que consiga la mia (YAY)**

**para mala suerte de ustedes esta vez no tendran avance :( es que recien me dieron la compu ayer y solo e adelantado este cap. Pero les prometo que el proximo cap les va a gustar :)**

***BFF: "Best Friends Forever" en español 'mejores amigos/as por siempre'**

***Straple: significa que no tienen mangas o tiritas.**

***Lo que se espera con paciencia se logra: letra de la cancion "Bachata en Fukuoka" de Juan Luis Guerra... me encanta esta cancion la recomiendo al 100%**

**Vayan a estas paginas (quiten los espacios) para ver:**

**El traje de baño de Hermione:**

**h t t p : / / w w w . a s o s . c o m ?iid=1111476&cid=2238&Rf-200=9&sh=0&pge=0&pgesize=20&sort=-1&clr=PinkTieDyeEl bluson de Hermione:**

**h t t p : / / u s . a s o s . c o m /Freya-Freya-Galaxy-Slash-Neck-Jersey-Tunic/tisih/?iid=1193121&cid=2238&Rf-200=9,6&sh=0&pge=1&pgesize=20&sort=-1&clr=FraFreesiaPink**

**El traje de baño de Luna:**

**h t t p : / / r o p a - p r e m a m a . h i s p a b e b e s . c o m / fotos-moda-bano-para-embarazadas/3755**

**La Piscina:**

**h t t p : / / g l o b a l p o o l a n d p a t i o . c o m /**

* * *

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS CON ANSIAS

xoxoxo


	13. Capitulo XII

**SORPRESA! :D**

**¿****CUANTO DE USTEDES ESTAN SORPRENDIDOS DE VERME PUBLICANDO HOY, UN MIERCOLES 27 DE OCTUBRE? A PUESTO A QUE MUCHOS :P**

**PERO HOY ES UN DIA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y QUERIA COMPARTIRLO CON USTEDES. 18 AÑOS ATRAS, UN 27 DE OCTUBRE A LAS 2:30 pm NACIO UNA HERMOSA NIÑA EN LA CIUDAD DE SANTIAGO REP. DOMINICANA, Y ESA NIÑA QUERIA CELEBRA SU CUMPLEÑOS CON TODAS SUS LECTORES.**

**ASI QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITUO QUE LES DOY COMO REGALO DE MI PARTE POR SER MI CUMPLE...**

**BECAUSE IS MY B-DAY AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! YEY ^^ **

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XII**

**Harry pov**

_Trate de ser lo más cuidadoso posible al abrir la puerta pues no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar y creanme cuando les digo que no lo sabia…_

Papeles estaban regados por todas partes, Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando solo-Dios-sabe-que, el aura mágica que había sentido antes aun seguía rodeándola y cargaba el aire de la biblioteca. No sabia el porque tanto desborde de magia pero seguro que es por algo muy importante.

Ella no se a percatado de mi presencia, aun sigue caminando alrededor de un pedazo de papel (creo que son hojas de periódico) le lanza miradas matadoras y después empieza a decir,como ya dije, solo-Dios-sabe-que, sus manos están apretadas tan fuertemente que sus nudillos están blancos. ¿Cual sera su problema?

Lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchara la trate de llamar- Herm...- al sonido de mi voz todo paso tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de registrarlo...

Rápidamente Hermione levanto su vista del piso, la magia a su alrededor se incremento a tal punto que juro que algunos cabellos se subieron como si un abanico estuviera a su espalda, luego sin darme cuenta (y creo que sin Hermione darse cuenta) los libros detrás de ella volaron a mi dirección. Gracias a mis reflejos de buscador pude esquivar la mayoría aunque dos lograron darme en mi brazo y cabeza.

-HERMIONE- la llame para ver si se calmaba un poco, ella estaba como en un trance. Me acerque y la tome de los hombros para sacudirla un poco- Hermione ¿que pasa contigo? ¿porque tienes tanta magia a tu alrededor? ¿y porque me atacas?- sus ojos, al principio de un color oscuro, empezaron a tomar su color normal, chocolate derretido.

-¿Harry?- pregunto dudosa

-Si, soy yo- ella me miraba a los ojos como si buscara algo en ellos

- Oh Harry lo siento mucho ¿te hice daño? juro que no quería hacerte eso, no se que me paso, yo no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, yo solo...- todo eso lo dijo tan rápido que me sorprende el que sea capaz de parar tan abruptamente- ...Harry ¿aun sigues pensando en Ginny?

-¿Que?- su pregunta fue simple y directa aun así sin sentido alguno...

-Dije ¿aun sigues pensando en Ginny?- podía ver la ansiedad en sus ojos, ella solo mostraba esa mirada cuando algo de mucha importancia estaba sin resolver ¿acaso es esto lo que la tiene asi?

-Ya se lo que dijiste, lo que no se es porque lo preguntas- ella me sostuvo la mirada por un rato mas, después se soltó de mi agarre y se dispuso a recoger las hojas de periódico.

-El profeta publico esto en su ultima edición- me dijo pasandome el periódico y cruzándose de brazos una vez tome el periódico. Mis ojos se agrandaron tan solo al ver la portada, rápidamente busque la pagina dos y empecé a leer.

¿Cuanta mierda pueden decir en tan pocos párrafos? no lo se, pero aquí había mucha. sentí tanta rabia en mi interior al ver quien había escrito esta porquería... ¿que yo quiero volver con Ginny? ¿que le estoy haciendo una llamada desesperada? ¿que es el amor de mi vida? ja primero resucito a Voldemort antes que volver con ella...

-Por eso es que las mujeres estaban hablando de ti en el ministerio- Hermione hablo- de seguro todo el mundo mágico esta hablando de ti ahora mismo, estúpida mujer- maldijo por lo bajo.

-No puedo creer que esa mujer siga escribiendo porquerías de este tipo...

-Oh no, según Luna esa no es la Skeeter que conocemos, esta es su sobrina Rachel

-¿Pero como se atreve a sacar esto? ¿acaso ella no debió consultarme primero o algo así? ¿que no hay derecho de autor o que se yo?- ahora mismo parecía león enjaulado caminando de un lado a otro en la biblioteca

-Tal vez...podríamos investigar y demandarla, pero...- su pausa me hizo voltear a verla- aun no contestas mi pregunta

-Solo te diré una cosa Hermione, ahora mismo no se que me enoja mas, si este maldito articulo o el que no sepas la respuesta a esa pregunta- vi como sus hombros se relajaron ante lo que dije

-Quiero creer que no, que ya no piensas mas en ella, o por lo menos no como solías hacerlo- su mirada dudosa cambio a una de autentica rabia- por eso me enoja tanto el que publicaran esas cosas sin saber la verdad, por que esa maldita mujer no sabe nada, ella no tenia ningún derecho a escribir esa..esa..esa mierda..

-claro que no tontita- le dije para calmarla un poco y de paso calmarme a mi también - nada de lo que dice ese articulo es verdad, yo ya no pienso en Ginny de esa forma, claro que a veces me acuerdo de ella y todo eso pero sin ningún cariño de por medio- Hermione me abrazo y yo le devolví el abrazo- creeme cuando te digo que mi deseo de tener un hijo es porque así lo quiero, porque quiero tener a alguien a quien cuidar, proteger, amar... a alguien que me devuelva todo ese amor...

-¿A caso yo no te doy todo eso?- al registrarse su palabras en mi cerebro me di cuenta que si, Hermione me devuelve todo el amor que yo le doy, todos los cuidados que le brindo. ella me cuida, protege y ama mas que nadie.

La apreté fuerte contra mi a la realización de este hecho

-Si, si lo haces. Y por eso eres la mujer ideal para traer a mi hijo al mundo, tengo la seguridad de que en mi hijo encontrare todo ese amor que tu me das.

Sin pensar en nada mas que en esta conexion entre los dos, nuestros labio se unieron en una danza antigua que tantas veces hemos practicado. Pero esta vez el beso era diferente, tenia la dulzura del que besa a un gran amor, lo picante de quien besa a un amante y lo amargo de quien besa lo prohibido...

Mis manos inquietas moldearon su pequeña cintura, sus senos, cubiertos solo por la tela del traje de baño, se aplastaron contra mi pecho ante la presión de nuestro abrazo. Ahí fui consciente de que mucha piel estaba al descubierto e incremente el beso el cual ella respondio con igual intensidad. Despues de un momento Hermione gimió en mi boca y se alejo de mi solo unos cuantos centímetros.

-Harry no empieces, los chicos deben estar esperando por nosotros- gruñí y enterré mi cabeza en su hombro para inhalar una vez mas su aroma- de seguro Ron ya se acabo toda la comida...o tal vez Luna- no la estaba escuchando, su olor me estaba embriagando. La apreté contra mi y lamí su cuello para probar su sabor...mmm delicioso- Ha..aa..rry

-¡Es tu culpa!- le dije alejándome de su cuerpo-¿te has visto en el espejo ultimamente? no se que te has hecho pero hasta Ron a notado que tu cuerpo esta diferente- ella se estaba mirando como si no encontrara nada raro- me has estado tentando desde que te quitaste el blusón...

-Pues yo no me veo nada raro... bueno solo mis senos están un poco mas grande- dímelo a mi que tuve la dicha de sentirlos hace solo unos instantes.

-Y tu cintura mas estrecha, y tus caderas mas anchas...

-¿De verdad?- ella se toco esos lugares- oh eso explica el por que me cuesta mas trabajo subirme los pantalones. Pero es algo normal Harry, alguna ves leí que cuando una mujer experimente su primera...umm relación sexual- Hermione se esta sonrojando- su cuerpo cambia, digamos que para que sea el de una ¿verdadera mujer? -que a mi no me pregunte, ella es la experta- bueno el caso es que mi cuerpo tenia que cambiar... así que en tal caso es tu culpa por que gracias a ti es que mi cuerpo a cambiado- dijo cruzándose de brazos pareciendo 'enojada'

-Pues si ese es el caso ¡BENDITO YO!- ella se empezó a reír junto conmigo- vámonos, tengo hambre y si no nos apuramos Ron se terminara todo...o tal vez Luna

-hey eso fue lo que yo dije- ups

...

El resto del día en la piscina fue excelente, después de aclarar las cosas con Hermione todo estuvo bien, ella no tuvo otro desborde de magia (todavia no sabemos porque fue el primero) nos olvidamos de ese estúpido articulo (aunque tengo el presentimiento de que si Hermione se topa con esa tal Rachel va a arder Troya) y nos divertimos al máximo con las ocurrencias de nuestros amigos.

La "rutina" de la semana volvió a empezar en el ministerio, papeles que revisar, personas que hablan a mi espalda, trazar nuevos planes de búsqueda, mas personas que hablan a mi espalda, entrenar nuevos aurores, mas personas que hablan a mi espalda, oh y si se me olvido mencionarles... personas que hablan a mi espalda...

Después de ese maldito articulo la gente se a puesto hablar de mi nuevamente ¡ni siquiera cuando publique el bendito anuncio causo esto! esta situación me tiene de un humor de perros.

La semana a sido horrible para mi, me levanto cansado y de mal humor, en el trabajo estoy cansado y de mal humor, cuando llego a la casa sigo cansado y de mal humor. Hermione me a preguntado que me pasa pero no tengo idea, simplemente estoy mas cansado de lo usual y deseo dormir mas lo cual me contradice con el hecho de que tambien deseo pasar mas tiempo con Hermione haciendo otras cosas.

Tal vez por el hecho de que cuando me enojo me excito mas rápidamente y tengo la nesecidad de canalizar ese enojo en algo mas placentero deseo estar con Hermione con tanto anhelo, pero tan pronto tengo mi primer orgasmo de la noche me quedo dormido, y eso si que es algo raro. Hermione no a comentado nada pero creo que se esta dando cuenta de que algo anda mal (aunque no se lo que es) porque a veces la encuentro mirándome mas tiempo de la cuenta.

No se si estoy enfermo o estresado por que estamos trabajando en un caso medio complicado pero esta semana de verdad que no ha sido la mía. Para mala suerte hoy, sábado, nos toca hacer una redada, en el cual como jefe de aurores yo estoy al mando, y justo me levanté con el estomago revuelto.

-¿Harry estas bien? estas amarillo- me dijo tocando mi frente para ver si tenia fievre. espero que no.

-No es nada Hermione, ponte el cinturón que por fin hoy tendremos acción- como niña buena no abrió la boca en todo el camino, pero juro que eso fue peor porque podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí me atrevería a decir que hasta su ceño está fruncido- Hermione ya déjalo, no tengo nada.

-Esta bien pero creo que deberías ir al doctor- exactamente la razón por la cual no le digo lo que tengo.

-Sabes que odio el hospital y todo lo que venga con ello.

-Harry con la salud no se juega

-Yo no estoy jugando con nada, te digo que todo esta bien y todo esta bien. Fin de la discusión-

-Bien pero cuando estés que no puedas ni con tu alma, no vengas a mi.- se cruzo de brazos y miro al frente sin decir media palabra mas.

Nos reunimos con los demás aurores en un centro comercial muggle, eramos un total de 10 personas en cubierto haciendo cosas muggles. Hermione y yo actuábamos como una joven pareja que anda de compras, por ahí pude ver a algunos de nosotros haciendo sus respectivas actuaciones (como por ejemplo Ron estaba en una tienda de deportes como si el entendiera algo mas que el Quidditch).

El malestar estomacal no se me había quitado pero por lo menos ya no esta tan fuerte como en la mañana por lo que podia dar lo mejor de mi.

Recibi una señal de uno de los otros para dar con el blanco de nuestra búsqueda. Hace unas semanas recibimos un encargo desde otro departamento del ministerio donde nos pedían investigar una serie de objetos muggles encantados que han sido encontrados en varios lugares públicos. El problema con estos objetos era que no habían rastros de huella ni nada que les diera una pista para saber si eran puestos deliberadamente o por accidente, también estaba el hecho de que estos objetos explotan tan pronto alguna persona se le acerca causando así graves heridas a varias personas.

Di señales de que rodeáramos silenciosamente al grupo de 4 jóvenes entre 19 y 22 anos sin causar revuelo alguno entre los muggles, si hoy no tenemos que usar la mágia mucho mejor. Cada uno, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezó a caminar mientras nos acercábamos al grupo que estaban caminando hacia una esquina y colocaban algo en lo alto de un muro. Antes de que el objeto tocara el muro, Stuart uno de los aurores encubierto, lo tomo de la mano.

-Es malo dejar objetos tirados, mira que se te puede perder- el joven al que tenían atrapado le lanzo una mirada desafíante mientras tanto sus 3 compañeros intentaron escapar pero fueron atrapados por los demás aurores. Tan pronto y yo entre en su campo de visión los ojos de ellos casi se salieron de sus órbitas pero aun así el joven quien aun seguía atrapado por Stuart busco algo entre su bolsillo trasero con la mano libre que tenia.

-NO- fue lo que escuche de parte de Hermione cuando este chico intento lanzarme un hechizo el cual no llego tan si quiera a salir de sus labios ya que Hermione lo lanzo por los aires con un expelliermus hecho sin varita.

-Hermione- todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante su reacción. Stuart pudo haberlo detenido facilmente no había necesidad de el uso de magia mas aun cuando dije que no quería revuelos en zona muggle. Hermione parecía darse cuenta de lo que hizo por que se veía tan sorprendida como todos, me miro a los ojos y vi la disculpa en ellos. Algo le pasa a Hermione y al control de su magia- llevense a estos chicos y Darlenton asegurate de que los interrogen, quiero saber que hay detras de todo esto. Hermione ven conmigo- con una ultima vista a los demas aurores y con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia Ron, Hermione y yo nos dirigimos al carro.

Durante todo el trayecto no hablamos, cada quien pensaba en lo suyo. Gracias a Dios ya no siento ningún malestar pero me pregunto que le esta pasando a Hermione, primero aquel día de piscina y ahora esto, es como si no pudiera controlar su magia ¿porque Hermione no es capaz de controlar su magia?

Llegamos a la casa y nos sentamos en el desayunador (aun cuando era de tarde) con una taza de café frente a nosotros. No hablábamos ni nada, simplemente bebíamos y pensábamos. Sin darnos cuenta hablamos justo al mismo tiempo

-¿que crees que esta pasando?- nos miramos fijamente después de preguntar lo mismo para despues reírnos como locos

-Ahh no lo se Mione, pero debe haber una explicación por el cual no puedas controlar tu magia

-No es que no la pueda controlar, por que si así fuera el caso ahora mismo pudiera hacer explotar esta tasa o algo así mas sin embargo ese despego de magia solo ocurre cuando me enojo, o asusto. O por lo menos esa es la explicación que le doy

-Te enojaste cuando leíste el articulo por eso tu aura mágica incremento bastante y hasta me atacaste sin darte cuenta, hoy te asustaste porque... ¿por que te asustaste?- a ella no le iba a pasar nada ¿por que asustarse entonces?

-Me asuste porque el te iba a atacar- ella miraba la taza de café y un lindo sonrojo cubría sus mejillas- no me gusta ver que te están apuntando con una varita, siento algo raro en mi estomago y me da mucho miedo cada vez que pasa. Se que es tonto por que tu siendo tan poderoso y todo eso se que te puedes cuidarte solo pero no lo puedo evitar...ese miedo es algo inevitable...siento miedo a...perderte.

-No- ella levanto su mirada del café y me vio directo a los ojos- no es algo tonto- Me pare de la silla para ir a su lado- no es algo tonto porque yo aun sabiendo que eres la bruja mas inteligente de nuestra generación, que sabes hechizos que solo los hombres y mujeres mas entrenados podrían hacer siento un pavor inexplicable cada vez que te veo en peligro, en cada misión, aun en las practicas me da miedo que algo malo te pase.- ella me miraba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, la tome de las manos y bese cada una- si fuera por mi te encerraría en una cajita de cristal, la pondría en una caja fuerte, la llevaría a la puerta mas profunda de Gringotts y guardaría la llave en otro lugar igual de seguro, quizás Hogwarts, así nadie te haría daño alguno.

-¿Pero no seria un poquito difícil el ir a visitarme y seguir haciendo al bebe?- me dijo picaramente

-No, porque para eso ya estarás embarazada- le dije haciendo que enrollara sus piernas en mi cintura, sus brazos a mi cuello y su lengua a la mía mientras nos dirigíamos al cuarto mas cercano.

...

Mis malestares aun seguían conmigo y la verdad es que están interfiriendo mucho con mi trabajo, ahora que atrapamos a esos jóvenes y les estamos sacando información sobre el porque están atacando a muggles necesito estar al 100% pero mi cuerpo a decidido por mi y creo que de verdad estoy enfermo. No quiero decirle a Hermione por que me dirá "te lo dije" y a parte no quiero ir al hospital, odio el hospital. Tal vez y con un poco de suerte se me vaya esto rápido... a parte ya se esta acercando mi cum...

-HARRY HERMIONE, HARRY HERMIONE, HARRY HERMIONE- los gritos de Ron resonaron por todas partes, salí corriendo de mi oficina para ver que estaba pasando. Toda la planta estaba afuera viendo cual era la causa de tanto escandalo

-¿Que esta pasando?- escuche a Hermione preguntarme una vez llego a mi lado

-No lo se, pero escuche a Ron llamándonos

-HARRY HERMIONE, HA... OH AHI ESTAN- ron corrió en medio de todos los espectadores hacia nuestra dirección. Se veía asustado, emocionado, nervioso, feliz...raro...-YO...ELLA...CARTA...YA VIENE...¿QUE HAGO?

-Ron primero calmate, deja de gritar y habla claro- Ron siguió las ordenes de Hermione, y empezó otra vez

-Luna...carta...ya viene...¿que hago?- fue lo que pudo decir. Yo no entendía nada

-Tiene que ver con Luna- dijo Hermione, Ron asintió-¿ella te mando una carta?-Ron volvió a asentir -¿y que dice la carta?

-ya viene -¿quien viene?

-¿Luna dijo que ya viene?- Ron asintió, yo por inercia también asentí igual que todo el que miraba -¿te dijo quien es que viene?- Ron abrió los ojos y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro diciendo cosas como, ¿que hago?, ya es tarde, ya debió salir, ¿donde tengo que ir?...etc- Ron calmate y cuentanos quien viene

-Se adelanto, ya viene- fue todo lo que dijo mirando a Hermione fijamente, yo seguía sin entender nada pero al parecer a Hermione se le prendió el foco por que de pronto empezó a saltar de un lado a otro

-oh por Dios, oh por Dios ya viene, Harry ya viene, tenemos que irnos ya viene

-¿pero quien viene?

-¡TU AHIJADO, LUNA YA VA A TENER EL BEBE!

* * *

**Espero y les gustara su sorpresa. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios pero ya me tengo que ir que tengo clase (la uni no me deja en paz ni en mi cumple) nos leemos el sabado :D**

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

-vamos Luna tu puedes solo un poco mas- todos gritabamos con ella hasta que el llanto de un bebe cruzo por los aires y un cuerpo calló desmayado al piso

-¿acaso era él el padre?- pregunto divertida la enfermera

-Señor Potter ya tengo los resultados de sus analisis...

-Harry creo que tienes el síndrome de Couvade...-le dije


	14. Capitulo XIII

**:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :****D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D ****:D :D :D :D :D :D :D **

**Así esta mi cara después de haber leído todos sus comentarios! **

**muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

_**Hermione pov**_

Oh Dios, Oh Dios ya viene, ya viene el bebe. Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo dejar de saltar y sonreír.

Después de descifrar lo que Ron trataba de decirnos Harry se puso tan nervioso como Ron, ambos estaban hecho un manojo de nervios, no dejaban de caminar y desordenarse el cabello sin saber que hacer. De repente ambos se miran fijamente y comienzan una conversación justo en ese momento:

-¿que hago? no se que hacer

-yo menos- decía Harry

-ya viene Harry, VOY A SER PAPA- Ron se abrazo a Harry con una gran sonrisa y después la preocupación llego a su rostro...otra vez

-tranquilo hermano, toda va a salir bien- le dijo Harry aunque se veía que no estaba seguro de lo que decía- oh ya se, ¿que decía el libro?

-¿el libro? -¿que libro?- EL LIBRO! HARRY ERES UN GENIO- Ron se puso pensativo, mientras yo me seguía preguntando ¿que libro?

-¿y? ¿te acuerdas de algo?- pregunto Harry ansiosamente. Yo deje de pensar en el libro y mas bien en la hora, si esos dos no dejan su charla los arrastrare al hospital a punta de varita

-si, dice que tengo que estar con ella, pero no se donde esta hermano, ella no puso dirección en la carta- rodé los ojos ante lo ultimo -¿y que tal que mi hijo nace sin su padre?-Harry se veía tan consternado como Ron. La verdad es que los hombres son lentos cuando a estos casos se refieren, honestamente ¿cuantos hospitales mágicos conocen?

-ustedes dos mejor dejen su charla para otro momento o la pueden seguir camino al hospital, por que si Ron, Luna ya debe estar en San Mungo. - ambos brincaron ante la realización de su lentitud y se dispusieron a caerme atrás ¿el problema? todos querían felicitar al futuro padre.

En fin después de muchos empujones y disculpas pudimos conseguir un traslador (porque no creía que Ron o Harry fueran capaz de aparecerse o decir la dirección correcta, y para ser sincera...yo tampoco) que nos llevara al hospital.

Bueno aquí nos tienen en la sala de espera esperando (valga la redundancia) a que nos dejen entrar al cuarto donde tienen a Luna. Harry y Ron están caminando de un lado a otro desde hace media hora llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la sala y de paso poniéndome los nervios de punta.

-¿familiares de Luna Weasley-Lovegood?- pregunto un hombre mayor el cual supuse era el doctor.

Ron y Harry dejaron de caminar y yo me pare de golpe

-aquí, aquí- decía Ron -¿ya nació? ¿están bien? ¿puedo verla?

-tranquilo señor Weasley- el doctor le sonrió amablemente- todavía falta para que nazca el bebe, lo que estábamos haciendo con su señora era preparándola y chequeando que todo estuviera bajo control, ahora solo hay que esperar a que la señora este dilatada lo suficiente como para que el bebe salga- los 3 asentimos aunque estoy segura de que Harry y Ron entendieron solo la mitad de lo que dijo.- ahora siganme por favor

Todos le caímos atrás al doctor para que nos llevara a un cuarto blanco con muchos aparatos, un mueble, una silla y una cama en la que se veía una sonriente Luna.

-LUNA- gritamos todos la verla, el doctor y la enfermera que monitoreaba a Luna simplemente sonrieron ante nuestro entusiasmo.

-solo no griten tanto por favor- nos dijo el doctor antes de irse seguido por la enfermera

-Luna, amor ¿como estas?- le pregunto Ron tomando sus manos entre las de el y besando su frente.

-estoy bien Ronnie, un poco cansada pero lista para traer al mundo a nuestro pequeño, solo espero que no aya ningún Turmbil rondando por aquí, eso complicaría un poco las cosas.- todos sonreímos al ver a la misma Luna de siempre, con su mismo aire soñador y frases sin sentido pero que la hacían tan ella.

-me alegro de que estés bien Loony, que los dos lo están- ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el amor que se transmitían ambos era tan intimo que me forcé a mirar a otro lado.

¿podre yo ver esa mirada dirigida a mi alguna vez? al parecer no. Con un suspiro de resignacion mire hacia Harry quien al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo ya que estaba mirando por la ventana. Estaba a punto de decirle que nos fuéramos para darles a nuestros amigos un ultimo momento antes de que la cuenta aumente cuando el grito de Luna me interrumpió

-AAAAAAHHHH- Harry y yo corrimos al lado opuesto de donde estaba Ron con cara de desesperación. Luna agarraba los hierros de la cama con mucha fuerza, su cara estaba contorsionada y podría jurar que estaba aguantando la respiración. Después de unos segundos (todo esto fue en mas o menos en 1 minuto) Luna soltó los hierros, acaricio su vientre y respiro profundamente varias veces.

-Con este deberían ser 5 centímetros- dijo con su voz cantarina como si hace unos segundo no nos hubiera matado de un susto- entonces ¿tuvieron que dejar algo importante por venir aquí chicos?

-¿eh?- respondimos todos estupefactos ante su repentino cambio

-Luna ¿esa fue una contracción cierto?-pregunta estúpida, lo se.

-si, cuando estaba en casa las tuve por alrededor de una tres horas antes de avisarle a Ron que ya estaba de parto, pensé que los Samunlis me estaban haciendo una broma pero las contracciones eran constantes y al paso de las horas eran mas dolorosas. Cuando llegué tenia casi 4 cm así que supongo que durante todo lo que duro el chequeo ya debo tener unos 5 cm, solo tengo que esperar 5 mas y podre ver a mi bebe- todo esto lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, los chicos estaban con cara de dolor y de no creer lo que decía, yo estaba pensando en guardar toda esta información para que el día que me toque estar tan calmada como Luna. Claro si es que quedo embarazada...

-¿y te duele mucho amor?-pregunto Ron con toda la preocupación en su cara

-ahora no, pero el doctor dijo que las contracciones se harán mas frecuentes y dolorosas. Estoy tan emocionada- su emoción era tan fuera de lugar pero a la vez tan adecuada para el momento que no pude contener las ganas de reírme

-Luna estas loca como una cabra- le dije abrazándola mientras ella me abrazaba y reía conmigo- estoy muy feliz por ti amiga

-¿te vas a quedar conmigo?- me pregunto después de separarnos- con Ron lo estuvimos hablando y pensamos que seria buena idea que estuvieran en el momento del parto- y en secreto agrego- ya sabes en caso de que Ron no aguante- con toda la emoción en mi corazón la tuve que abrazar nuevamente y le agradecí por su gesto- tu también te quedaras ¿verdad Harry?

-¿yo? ¿quieres que este presente?- Harry parecía no creer lo que escuchaba

-claro que si hermano, nosotros somos familia-le respondió Ron- Además si por alguna cosa del destino a Luna y a mi nos ocurre algo estamos seguros de que tu y Hermione se harán cargo de nuestro hijo, por eso queremos que ustedes estén en su vida desde su primer aliento.

Las palabras de Ron llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas y vi borroso por unos momentos antes de que estas se deslizaran de mis ojos. Al parecer no fui la única tocada por sus palabras ya que Harry y Ron se fundieron en un abraso de hermanos de esos que rompen costillas y espalda (ya saben, porque se abrazan muy fuerte y se golpean la espalda igual) luego Harry le agradeció a Luna por el hermoso gesto

-no tienes nada que agradecer Harry- le dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa- que te sirva de practica para cuando te toque...

Entre risas y nervios esperamos pacientes a que la hora del gran momento llegara. Al entrar la noche las contracciones de Luna era cada vez mas frecuentes y dolorosas, Ron se ponía de los nervios (mas de lo que esta) cada vez que Luna tenia una pero Luna, tan como es ella, sonreía después de que se le pasaba el dolor. El doctor y la enfermera entraban constantemente a revisar a Luna y al bebe pero se iban después de poco tiempo para darnos privacidad.

Harry y yo estábamos disfrutando de esta nueva experiencia al máximo, Harry saco una cámara de-quien-sabe-donde y grababa todo lo que estaba pasando. Entre todos acordamos que cuando nos toque el momento a nosotros ellos también estarán presente y que a Ron le tocara grabar, Harry y Ron hasta hasta hicieron una apuesta sobre quien aguantara mas (yo les conté que es muy común que los hombres se desmayen al presenciar un parto) Ron dice que no sera el porque es el padre y Harry dice que no sera el porque no es el padre. Hombres ¿quien los entiende?

Casi entrada la media noche (con la emoción a mil y sin sueño alguno) entro el doctor y la enfermera para hacer el chequeo de rutina en estos casos, a diferencia de los momentos anteriores en el que el doctor decía cuan dilatada estaba Luna esta vez tenia una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro y nos dijo:

-bien, al parecer el pequeño ya no los quiere hacer esperar mas y esta listo para salir al mundo- Luna y Ron se besaron de la emoción mientras yo busque la mano de Harry y la entrelacé con la mía, el me sonrió dulcemente y me beso la frente sin dejar de grabar todo lo que pasaba- tenemos que trasladarla a la sala de parto, papa ¿quieres estar presente?

-SI- respondió Ron sin ninguna duda. Todos nos reímos ante su rápidas

-muy bien tendrá que seguirme para que se cambie de ropa...

-mis amigos también estarán en el parto- lo interrumpió Luna- ellos son los padrinos- dijo como excusa ante la cara de interrogación del doctor.

- si así lo prefiere usted, siganme por favor.- después de un ultimo beso entre Ron y Luna los 3 seguimos al doctor quien nos entrego una bata azul, gorro y bozal a cada uno. Nos vestimos y nos encontramos con el doctor una vez mas, el nos llevo a una sala donde habían mas personas y Luna ya se encontraba en una camilla.

-¿estas bien Harry?- podría jurar que Harry esta muy amarillo-deberías dejar que te revisaran- a este paso ya se quien ganara la apuesta

-si no te preocupes, es la emoción del momento- me dijo sonriente- sera mejor no perdernos ni un segundo- dijo encendiendo la cámara una vez mas- diganle hola a la cámara futuros papis -Ron y Luna se entretuvieron con Harry pero a mi no hay quien me saque de la cabeza que Harry no se ve bien.

-muy bien mami cuando sientas la siguiente contracción pujas lo mas que puedas- el doctor ya estaba posicionado en una silla entre las piernas de Luna y una enfermera a su lado. Ron estaba del lado derecho de Luna tomando su mano, yo estaba a su izquierda haciendo lo mismo, y Harry grababa todo.

-AAAAHHHHH- grito Luna y empezó a pujar, ella apretó mi mano tan fuerte que tuve que acompañar sus gritos, Ron nos siguió poco después.

-muy bien, muy bien, ahora respire-decía el doctor- así mismo, uno, dos, uno dos- los 3 hacíamos las respiraciones

-miren a la cámara- sonreía el amarillento Harry

-Harry este no es momento de mirar a la cámara- le dije

-pero Mione este es un momento especial

-si, pero ahora mismo creo que nesecitaré un transplante de mano- le dije y después me voltee hacia Luna- Luna, enserio quien te ve no cree que tienes tanta fuerza- ella me sonrió y volvió a apretarme la mano- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- gritamos los tres. Así duramos aproximadamente 13 minutos

-muy bien, respire- nos dijo el doctor, los 3 estábamos bañados en sudor (Luna mas) por el minuto 5 deje de sentir mi mano ahora solo acompañaba a Luna en sus gritos por inercia propia- esta vez pude ver la cabeza del bebe mucho mas cerca- a Luna le brillaron los ojitos

-Harry graba cuando salga el bebe- le dijo Ron

- ¿que?- pregunto Harry asustado

-que grabes cuando salga el bebe- le repitió Ron. El amarillo que casi ya no estaba volvió mucho mas acentuado el asintió y tembloroso se fue a la parte baja de la cama, sus ojos se agrandaron por lo que sea que vieron. Bien Potter, asegurate de verlo todo porque esto es lo que tu quieres.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritábamos con Luna a todo pulmon

-muy bien mami, ya casi sale la cabeza- yo quería ver cuando saliera el bebe pero Luna me tomaba de la mano con mucha fuerza.

-no te vayas Hermione- me dijo Luna entre su acelerada respiración, yo asentí y mire en la dirección de Harry

-Harry, asegurate de grabar todo y que quede bien.- Harry asintió creo por inercia porque ahora estaba verde en vez de amarillo. Mire a Ron y este si estaba amarillo, se veía tan gracioso con cara amarilla y cabello rojo

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

-vamos Luna tu puedes solo un poco mas- todos gritábamos con ella hasta que el llanto de un bebe cruzo por los aires y un cuerpo calló desmayado al piso.

A las 12:33 am del día 28 de Julio del 2010 Luna por fin soltó mi mano y descanso su cuerpo hacia atrás. Ron miraba al bebe rosadito que gritaba con sus nuevos pulmones con ojos de orgullo y emoción, Harry, bueno Harry perdió la apuesta ya que estaba descansando en el piso.

-lo siento Harry, te dije que no te veías bien y no me hiciste caso, vuelvo contigo en un momento- tome la cámara mientras dos enfermeras venían a auxiliar al pobrecito. Ambas sonreían al verlo

-¿acaso era él el padre?- pregunto divertida la enfermera que lo tomaba de los brazos

-quien diría que el salvador del mundo mágico se desmayaría por ver el nacimiento de un bebe- dijo la que lo tomaba a los pies. Concuerdo con ella.

Después de ver que Harry estaba en buenas manos me dirigí hacia la nueva familia.

-Hermine graba cuando le corto el cordón umbilical- Ron tomo la tijera que una enfermera le dio y orgullosamente corto el cordón. Al bebe, aun cubierto de sangre y algo blanco, lo envolvieron en una manta y se lo entregaron a Luna

-hola bebe- decía Luna con lágrimas en los ojos- soy mami, te estábamos esperando con muchas ansias pequeño- luna beso su frente rosadita y el bebe se acurruco en el pecho de su madre-di le hola a papi

-Hola campeón- dijo Ron con la voz ronca y los ojos brillosos- bienvenido al mundo William Xenon Weasley

-yo también quiero ver a mi ahijado- reclame después de tanto ver- Ron toma la cámara- así lo hizo y yo ocupe su lugar junto a la nueva mami y su bebe.

Era un cosita rosadita, con muy poquito cabello rubio, todo arrugadito y con sus ojitos medio abiertos.

-es tan bonito- dije con los ojos aguados (ultimamente estoy muy llorona)- te dan ganas de comértelo

-oye si tienes hambre comete otra cosa- me dijo Ron en broma- hijo, alejate de tu madrina mira que te quiere comer- le hablo a la cámara

-eres un tonto Ro

-muy bien familia me llevare al campeón

-¿que? no ¿porque?- dijo Luna tomando a su bebe contra su pecho. El doctor como si viera esto siempre (lo cual probablemente es cierto) le sonrió cálidamente

-no se preocupe, sera solo por unos momentos, tenemos que limpiarlo, pesarlo, chequear que todo este funcionando bien, además usted también necesita limpiarse. La enfermera la ayudara y la trasladaremos a su habitación donde después le llevaremos a su bebe- Luna beso a su hijito, quien se estaba quedando dormido, Ron y yo imitamos su acción antes de que se lo entregaran al doctor

-oh por cierto ¿a donde llevaron a Harry?- le pregunte al doctor antes de que se fuera. El se rió de buena gana y dijo

-el valiente Potter esta en la habitacion #361 y aun no despierta- se volteo aun riendo y se fue

-mejor me voy que siga con vida- bromee y me fui

_**Harry pov**_

Todos estábamos ansiosos, nerviosos y felices por que el primogénito de Ron nacería dentro de poco, recuerdo que Ron me había pedido que grabara el nacimiento de su hijo, pero nunca pensé que me pidiera grabar justo CUANDO saliera su hijo, mucho menos de donde. Por lo menos lo hice...y después me desmaye.

mi ultimo recuerdo son los gritos de Luna a tope de los de Ron y Hermione, el doctor diciéndole a Luna que ya faltaba poco y después lo mas maravilloso y traumático que e visto en mi vida. Primero la vagina de Luna se abrió a un punto imposible, según yo, luego una cabeza llena de sangre y algo blanco salio seguido por un cuerpecito cubierto de la misma sustancia, tan pronto y como el bebe estuvo fuera empezó a gritar y hay fue cuando me di cuenta de que acababa de ver a mi ahijado nacer y todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo cedieron ante eso.

Gracias a los nervios no me estaba sintiendo tan bien, normalmente los malestares me dan por la mañana no por la noche. Hermione se dio cuenta (como siempre) de mi estado pero juro que nunca creí posible el que yo me desmayara.

-Diablos le debo 100 galeones a Ron- no puedo creer que perdí la apuesta

-al fin despertaste- escuche una voz muy conocida a mi lado

-Hermione- ella se paro de la silla en la que estaba y se acerco para tocar mi frente

-¿te sientes bien?- asentí para que no se preocupara por mi pero la verdad es que el olor a alcohol me revolteaba el estomago- ¿por que no me haces caso cuando te digo las cosa? para este entonces deberías saber que yo siempre tengo la razón

-perdón Mione, es solo que el momento me impacto

-¿el momento te impacto? Harry ¿me tomas por idiota o que? ¿crees que no me e dado cuenta de que no te has sentido bien en estos días? claro que me e dado cuenta y estoy muy preocupada- termino diciendo

-Hermione no deberías regañar a un recién desmayado- el dije tratando de aminorar su preocupación

-te lo mereces- me dijo cruzándose de brazos. Yo tome la mano que anteriormente estaba en mi frente y al coloque nuevamente donde estaba, cerré mis ojos al sentir su cálido tacto- aparte no deberíamos estar viendo a un recién desmayado si no a un recién nacido- eso me hizo abrir los ojos

-Hermione el bebe- me senté de golpe y todo me dio vuelta, tuve que cerrar mis ojos fuertemente para que se me pasara

-¿Harry estas bien?

-solo dame un segundo

-vez, esto no pasaría si hubieras ido al medico cuando te lo dije, ya no importa porque sabremos lo que tienes en poco tiempo- ¿que?

-Hermione ¿que hiciste?- abrí mis ojos y la vi frente a mi con cara de preocupación y disculpa

-lo siento Harry pero tuve que hacerlo, sabia que si despertabas te ibas a oponer así que tuve que aprovechar tu desmayo y te mande hacer unos análisis- termino por decir. Iba a protestar que ella no tenia derecho y que no podía creer que hicieran eso sin mi consentimiento (lo cual después me pareció estúpido ya que todo mundo sabe que ella es mi mejor amiga y tiene todo el derecho del mundo sobre mi) pero fui interrumpido por un doctor que entro

-Señor Potter ya tengo los resultados de sus análisis ¿como se siente?

-bien-conteste secamente

-es mentira, hace poco se mareo cuando se sentó- le informo Hermione quien se llevo una mirada de enojo de mi parte

-ya veo- dijo mientras examinaba mis análisis- bueno para su mayor tranquilidad señorita Granger al parecer el joven Potter no tiene absolutamente nada, creo que en verdad todo esto a sido solo por la impresión del parto

-¿que? no, algo tiene que haber mal, el no se a sentido bien desde hace varios días- definitivamente Hermione es una chismosa

-¿es eso cierto señor Potter?- pregunto el doctor quien se veía que estaba disfrutando esta situación, aun que no se que le veía de divertido

-bueno puede que haya tenido una que otra nauseas, o me haya sentido mas cansado de lo normal pero Hermione, aquí presente, solo esta exagerando todo el asunto

-oh yo también creo que la señorita siendo su amiga y todo eso se esta preocupando de mas, ya sabe como los resultados salieron limpios y todo eso, pero cuentame mas sobre estos malestares y cansancio que a sentido por favor

-bueno- me removí incomodo en la camilla- desde hace días que me levanto muy cansado y con malestar estomacal, aveces tengo ganas de vomitar y el cansancio sigue conmigo todo el día, me dan muchas ganas de dormir durante las horas de trabajo y eso hace de mi humor un lió total- el doctor ya no tenia su cara de diversión, mas bien se veía pensativo, Hermione también estaba muy pensativa con su ceño fruncido como cuando pensaba en algo muy importante

-¿a sufrido de desmayos anteriormente?- pregunto con la diversión en sus ojos una vez mas

-no

-¿que hay de los antojos?-esta vez no pudo ocultar su sonrisa

-¿antojos?-preguntamos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo

-si antojos, ¿se le a antojado algo ultimamente?

-no- conteste dudoso

-bueno no creo que haya nada de que preocuparse, si usted fuera mujer le diría "Felicidades tienes casi todos lo síntomas de un embarazo" pero al no ser ese su caso, se puede ir con toda la seguridad de que usted esta 100 por ciento bien- me palmeo la espalda el doctor para luego marcharse.

-ves Hermione estoy totalmente bien, tu eres la que te preocupas de mas-ella me dio una sonrisa nerviosa y nada mas- vamos a ver a los chicos que quiero conocer al bebe

Fuimos al cuarto donde trasladaron a Luna quien estaba con Ron y el bebe en sus brazos. Willy (cual iba a ser su apodo) estaba dormido en los brazos de su padre quien se veía orgullosos de ser padre. Espero y muy pronto ser capaz de sentir lo mismo.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y prometimos regresar mañana antes de ir al trabajo, Hermione estaba muy callada y solo hablo lo necesario. Ella estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos y me preguntaba el por que.

Cuando llegamos a la casa a eso de las 3 de la mañana le dije que me daría un baño antes de irnos a dormir, ella asintió y se fue.

El comportamiento de Hermione me parece muy extraño y mas extraño me pareció el no verla ya dormida o por lo menos acostada. La busque por toda la casa y no la encontré hasta que entre a la biblioteca. Aun llevando su ropa del día, sentada en su sillón favorito leía un libro con mucha concentración.

-Hermione ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para estar leyendo?- le dije sentándome en el brazo del sillón

-Harry creo saber que es lo que tienes- me dijo cerrando el libro

-¿que? Hermione ya deja eso, el doctor dijo que no tengo nada- le dije mientras la tomaba de las manos para irnos al dormitorio. De verdad ella se estaba preocupando de sobremanera

-Harry creo que tienes el síndrome de Couvade...-me dijo

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, dejenme saber que les pareció. **

**Nunca e estado embarazada mucho menos e tenido un hijo, tuve que leer un montón y ver muchos videos para poder hacer este capitulo ya que no se nada de contracciones y ni alumbramiento. En fin vamos a lo que quieren...**

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

-Hermione me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo-

-Hola Dr. Pattinson, queremos hacernos una prueba de embarazo

-¿Hay algo mal con mi bebe doctor?

-lo siento mucho Harry...- le dije con mi cara bañada en lágrimas

* * *

Por cierto... **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**... yo me voy de fiesta desde hoy hasta mañana YAY ^^


	15. Capitulo XIV

**¡Hola!**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones y Bienvenids a los nuevos lectores! ai que feliz me hace ver nombres nuevos :D**

**Ya se que es muy temprano pero hey es sábado lol... mañana no iba a tener tiempo para dejarles el cap entonces decidí no hacerlos esperar hasta el domingo y publicarlo ahora. **

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIV**

_**Hermione pov**_

Tan pronto como Harry menciono los síntomas que había estado teniendo me di cuenta de que no era una simple enfermedad lo que tenia, todo eso anunciaban solo una simple cosa y el doctor confirmo mis dudas al decir la palabra 'mágica'... embarazo.

La felicidad que me embargo en ese momento fue tanta que no sabia que decir, mas sin embargo aun me rondaba por la cabeza el porque Harry es el que tiene los síntomas cuando esa debería ser yo.

Alguna vez leí sobre un síndrome que hace que los hombres sea el que siente los síntomas de embarazo cuando la mujer esta embarazada pero no me acordaba mucho en aquel momento, por eso tan pronto y llegamos a casa me fui directo a la biblioteca a investigar.

Pues bien, aquí me tienen, en mi sillón favorito, con el libro que me dirá si lo que creo es cierto, y rogando al cielo que así sea...

_El síndrome de Couvade proviene de la palabra francesa "couver", que significa incubar o criar y afecta a algunos padres durante "la dulce espera". El síndrome se manifiesta en el hombre con la aparición de los síntomas del embarazo propios de la mujer._

_Según se lean los diferentes trabajos de investigación sobre este tema, este síndrome aparece del 10% al 65% de los esposos "gestantes" y se estima que 1 de cada 4 hombres consulta al médico por estos síntomas._

_Los síntomas comienzan generalmente en el tercer mes de gestación (en algunos casos mucho antes) o en la fecha cercana al parto, y mimetizan los síntomas habituales de la mujer embarazada. Los síntomas que pueden aparecer son los siguientes:_

• _Cambios de humor_

• _Náuseas_

• _Vómitos_

• _Antojos_

• _Aumento de peso_

• _Cansancio_

• _Presión arterial baja_

• _Calambres en las piernas_

• _Dolores abdominales similares a las contracciones uterinas_

_Las explicaciones que se dan a la aparición de estos síntomas son varias. Algunas investigaciones están relacionadas con los cambios hormonales que aparecen en la mujer embarazada. De acuerdo a estos estudios las mujeres eliminarían señales químicas que podrían ser detectadas en forma imperceptible por el hombre. Esto generaría en él una acitud protectora hacia su pareja y a la vez provocaría todos estos síntomas en su cuerpo para que de alguna forma acompañe a su mujer durante todo este período._

Había mucha mas información, pero esto era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que mi sospecha era cierta. Estoy embarazada.

Mi corazón se siente caliente y mil mariposas revolotean en mi estomago. Quiero creer que es verdad que tanta espera valió la pena, pero hasta que no vea a un medico no estaré al 100% segura.

-Hermione ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para estar leyendo?- me dijo Harry sentándose en el brazo del sillón. ¿Debería decirle o no? me gustaría darle la noticia de una forma especial pero también quiero que este presente cuando el doctor me diga que estoy en cinta. ¿Pero y si no lo estoy y solo lo ilusiono? no, Harry se merece estar presente desde el principio, a parte estoy casi segura que si es verdad. Le voy a decir mis sospechas

-Harry creo saber que es lo que tienes- Le dije cerrando el libro.

-¿que? Hermione ya deja eso, el doctor dijo que no tengo nada- me dijo mientras me tomaba de las manos.

-Harry creo que tienes el síndrome de Couvade...-le solté de golpe. El me miraba con cara de no entender- ven que te explico- el tomo asiento donde estaba anteriormente mientras yo abría el libro- ¿te acuerdas que el doctor menciono que los síntomas que tienes son de un embarazo?- le pregunte

-si, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso con ese síndrome del que hablas?- me mordí el labio inferior pensando en la mejor manera de explicárselo

- porque mejor no lo lees por ti mismo- le dije pasándole el libro en la pagina que acaba de leer.

Mis manos automaticamente viajaron a mi vientre donde ruego al cielo que este creciendo una nueva vida. La cara de Harry fue desde confusión al entendimiento a la incredubilidad y por ultimo a una felicidad inmensa.

-Hermione- mi nombre fue solo un susurro en sus labios. De repente me vi envuelta en su aroma. -Hermione ¿estas segura?- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como dos esmeraldas recién pulidas

-no te mentiré, no estoy al cien por ciento segura, pues no e tenido ningún síntoma...

-por que los e tenido yo- me interrumpió

-exacto- le sonreí- pienso hacerme una prueba de embarazo lo mas pronto posible para salir de dudas, estaba pensando no decirte nada hasta que no estuviera segura pero me pareció que tienes derecho a estar presente desde el primer momento, al fin y al cabo tu eras el que mas deseabas esto ¿no?

-Hermione no se que decirte, estoy tan feliz. No sabes lo que esto significa para mi

-Yo también estoy muy feliz Harry- tome sus manos entre las mías y las lleve a mi vientre, sus manos temblaban en mi vientre

-Hermione me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del mundo- dijo antes de tomarme al estilo novia y besarme.

Mi cerebro se desconecto al sabor de sus labios, todos mis sentidos se concentraron en su cuerpo junto al mio. Delicadamente Harry me posiciono en el medio de la cama y el sobre mi, lentamente y entre besos me fue despojando de mi ropa y ya que el solo tenia sus boxers puestos mis manos no tenían nada mas que hacer que vagar por su cuerpo. Cuando estuve totalmente desnuda el me contemplo de pies a cabeza para después bajar al nivel de mi vientre y regar besos de mariposa por esa área.

Ahí fue cuando la realización me callo de golpe, si estaba embarazada esta seria la ultima noche que disfrutaría del cuerpo de Harry. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y unas increíbles ganas de llorar me inundaron. En ese preciso momento Harry me miro a los ojos y subió a mi nivel

-¿te pasa algo Mione?- la preocupación en sus ojos apocaba la felicidad de antes. Yo no quería que Harry se preocupara por cosas sin sentido, cosas que ni yo misma sabia porque me molestaban, las cosas eran bien claras... sexo hasta quedar embarazada... así era el trato.

-no es nada Harry, solo estoy muy feliz- me forcé a mentir

-yo también Mione, yo también- me beso y en ese beso lo di todo. Deje que mi mente se despejara de todo pensamiento y solo dejarme disfrutar de este momento.

El beso lento se volvió apasionado y la única prenda que nos separaba salio volando, ambos entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos como queriéndonos fundir en el otro. Lo hicimos lento, como si ambos supiéramos que este iba a ser la ultima vez y quisieramos alargar el momento lo mas posible. Harry me trato como porcelana toda la noche y al llegar al climax nuestras manos quedaron entrelazadas al igual que nuestros cuerpos.

Esa noche Harry se quedo dormido sobre mi vientre.

...

-Mione, Hermione, vamos nos seas dormilona ya despierta- escuchaba una voz lejana que me llamaba alejándome cada vez mas de los brazos de Morfeo- ya despierta pequeña te traje algo- no quería despertar, sentía como si hubiera dormido nada-Hermione no me hagas usar el aguamentil contigo

-ugh ya, ya estoy despierta- dije sin abrir mis ojos

-no es cierto, tus ojos están cerrados-me contradijo

-ya ¿feliz?- mis ojos se abrieron como plato al ver a Harry frente a un mega-desayuno y con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

-si mucho- el puso la bandeja con el desayudo frente a mi y cuando digo que tenia de todo, es porque tenia de todo. Habia leche, jugo, café, pan tostado, mermelada, caramelo, mantequilla, mantequilla de maní, fruta, panqueques, bizcochitos, galletas, huevo, tocineta...etc... todo con una singula flor de lirio. Mi favorita.

-Harry esto es...

-mucho, lo se. Pero no sabia de que estarías antojada y pues traje de todo

-iba a decir hermoso, pero si también es mucho- el me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿te sientes bien hoy?- quise saber si amaneció con algún síntoma

-Si perfectamente- me sonrió-tenemos que apurarnos, prometimos pasar por San Mungo antes de ir al trabajo y estaba pensando que seria buena idea que te viera un medico también.

-Harry ¿te importaría si vamos con mi medico? es que le tengo mas confianza- le hice mi carita de borrego a medio morir y el se rió en mi cara

-claro que si Mione, todo lo que quieras

-gracias Harry- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. El calor de piel en mis labios me recorrió como corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, me aleje de el porque aunque no hemos hablado de esto se que nuestro contacto físico volverá hacer como antes.- haré la cita para hoy mismo si es posible, el Doctor Pattinson es muy reconocido en el mundo muggle es amigo de mis padres y lo conozco desde niña, el fue quien me trajo al mundo.

-esta bien Hermione no tienes porque convencerme, se que sabes lo que haces- me dijo dandome de comer en la boca.

Así nos pasamos la siguiente media hora, comiendo y hablando. Acordamos que no le diríamos a los chicos hasta saber si era cierto y en tal caso de que sea cierto solo le diremos a nuestras personas cercanas pues no queríamos que la gente empezara hablar...por lo menos no hasta que se me note la panza.

Llegamos a San Mungo a eso de las 8 (era algo bueno el que Harry sea jefe de Auror, podíamos llegar mas tarde) Luna estaba durmiendo mientras Ron le daba el biberón al pequeño Willy quien estaba envuelto en una manta de los Chudley Cannons.

-Hey Ron- este levanto la vista y nos dio una gran sonrisa al ver el enorme arreglo de flores y globos que le traíamos

-Despierto tan temprano ¿eh?- lo molesto Harry en susurros colocando el arreglo en la mesita al lado de la cama de Luna para que al despertar fuera lo primero que viera.

-Al parecer le gusta la comida matutina- respondió este

-Ya sabemos a quien se va a parecer- lo moleste yo. Harry reprimió la risa que se le quería salir

- muchas gracias por el presente- Nos dijo Ron, mirando el arreglo al lado de su esposa

-no tienes nada que agradecer hermano, al fin y al cabo somos los padrinos- respondió sonriente Harry

- te vez muy feliz hoy Harry ¿algún motivo en especial?- pregunto Ron. Mire a Harry y en sus ojos pude leer el deseo de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que estaba pasando. El me tomo de mi mano y respondió

-oh no, simplemente me sorprende el milagro de la vida- dijo mirando a Willy. Ron no paso desapercibido nuestras manos entrelazadas y levanto una ceja en mi direccion, como respuesta me encogi de hombros.

Nos quedamos un rato mas haciéndole compañía a Ron. Harry y yo pudimos cargar al pequeño y debo reconocer que me encanto sentir el cuerpecito caliente de un bebe entre mis brazos. Su piel era tan suave y ese olor tan peculiar que solo los bebes tienen hacían que mi corazón saltace de emoción ante lo que me deparaba el futuro cercano.

Al rededor de las 10 llegamos al ministerio prometiéndole a Ron ir cuando terminaramos nuestro deber, tan pronto como llegamos todo el mundo nos bombardeo a preguntas sobre el bebe de Ron, todos querían saber en que habitación se encontraban los nuevos papas para mandarle sus felicitaciones, creo que para cuando volvamos a entrar a esa habitación a Luna la habrán trasladado a otra por falta de espacio.

Al medio día llame a mi doctor para hacer una cita, gracias a Dios el me tenia cariño ya que me dio la su ultima cita del día. Harry estuvo animado todo el tiempo, como hacia mucho no lo veía, todo el mundo pensaba que era por su nuevo titulo de padrino, pero solo yo sabia la verdad tras aquella sonrisa que por igual rondaba en mi cara.

Al llegar al hospital mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, como era la ultima paciente del día no tuve que esperar mucho. Dios solo espero que todo salga bien.

-Hermione ¿a que se debe esta inesperada pero grata sorpresa?- me saludo el Dr. Pattinson. ¿Como le digo lo que quiero? ¿se lo suelto de una? "Hola Dr. Pattinson queremos hacernos una prueba de embarazo" ugh eso no suena bien.

-hola Doc- así le decía de cariño- pues mm vera..eh...¿conoce a mi mejor amigo Harry Potter?- señale a Harry. Estos se saludaron con un apretón de mano

-creo haber oído de un tal Harry una que otra vez en algunas cenas con tus padres- me sonrió el

-si bueno...eh... quisieramos eh... este...queremos hacernos una prueba de...de embarazo.- si al fin lo dije. El Doctor me miraba interrogativamente creo preguntandoce porque yo necesitaria de eso si la ultima vez que me examino yo era virgen.

-porque no toma asiento por favor- Harry y yo así lo hicimos y los ojos negros del doctor me penetraban buscando una expoliación- ahora cuentame Hermione ¿porque necesitas una prueba de embarazo?- respire profundo y me prepare para hablarle a alguien a quien concideraba parte de mi familia

-bien, ya se que te parece raro porque la ultima vez que vine era virgen pero las cosas han cambiado veras...ya no lo soy- me sonroje ante lo ultimo

-de eso me pude dar cuenta Herms- el me miraba como lo hacia un padre a su hija-hay algunos cambios físicos que no se pueden ocultar- después dirigió su mirada a Harry a quien lo miraba como el maldito que desvirgo a su hija- y puedo suponer que tu eres el culpable ¿no?- Harry trago duro

-ehh si, este, Harry y yo estuvimos juntos

-¿y es que al muchacho se le olvido usar condón? Hermione eres una chica inteligente ¿como se te fue a olvidar eso?- me cuestiono el, ugh sabia que esto seria difícil

-bueno es que nosotros queriamos tener un hijo, ese fue el motivo principal por el cual estuvimos juntos- el miraba de mi a Harry una y otra vez

-dejenme y tengo esto claro. Tu eras virgen hace unos meses atrás- asentí- pero decidiste que querías tener un hijo de tu mejor amigo con el cual te acostaste- asentí sonrojada- ahora te quieres hacer una prueba de embarazo para saber si tuvieron suerte- ambos asentimos- ok y dime Hermione ¿has tenido algunos síntomas?

-bueno- hablo Harry por primera vez- mas bien el que los a tenido e sido yo- ahora el doctor lo miraba interesado

-ahh el síndrome de Couvade- ambos asentimos- bien pues para salir de dudas te haremos una prueba de sangre así de paso sabremos de cuanto estas- el nos sonrió a ambos. Uff sabia que no estaría en su carácter de padre por mucho tiempo.

En poco tiempo ya me habían sacado una prueba de sangre, Harry estuvo conmigo todo el momento aun cuando odia ver sangre (creo que le sirvió de algo ver el nacimiento de Willy) el Doc mando los análisis al laboratorio con carácter urgente para tener el resultado hoy mismo.

Mientras los análisis estaban en el laboratorio el doctor quiso hacerme un chequeo de rutina que según el le darán una idea de que esperar de los resultados.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y me moría de los nervios, Harry trataba de hacerme comer algo pero la verdad sentía mi estomago cerrado. En media hora saldríamos de todas dudas y sentía que el tiempo en vez de ir hacia delante iba hacia atrás.

-Hermione tienes que comer algo- Harry me insistía.

-Pero no tengo hambre-el me miro con su carita de borreguito y trato una vez mas

-piensa en el bebe- y hacia de fácil termine comiendome todo lo que me daba.

-Señora Granger el doctor la espera- brinque ante el llamado de mi nombre. Bien es ahora o nunca.

Harry notaba lo nerviosa que estoy o tal vez el esta tan nervioso como yo pues entrelazo su mano junto a la mía antes de entrar al consultorio. Tomamos asiento frente al doctor quien leía un papel, supongo mis análisis.

-bueno, presentas un aumento del tamaño del útero, ablandamiento del mismo, consistencias del cuello Uterino y los niveles de la hormona gonadotropina coriónica humana (GCH) se han elevado en tu sangre- apreté la mano de Harry

- ¿y eso que quiere decir?- pregunto Harry. Yo me estaba haciendo la misma pregunta

- esto quiere decir que recibirán la visita de la cigüeña- mi corazón paro de latir- felicidades chicos tienen 7 semana de embarazo.

Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada...-era lo único que mi cerebro registraba

-Harry... estoy embarazada- le dije a un sonriente Harry. Este me alzo en brazos y me dio vueltas por el consultorio dandome las gracias una y mis veces. No pude evitar reírme ante su entusiasmo yo también sentía esa euforia por dentro.

-tranquilos, tranquilos no querrán que nada le pase al pequeño- nos hablo el Doc.

-gracias, gracias, gracias- le dije abrazándolo, el solo se reía de mi

- no tienes nada de que agradecer Herms, sabes que eres como una hija para mi. Estoy muy feliz por ti.- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el me limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro. Me fui donde Harry y vi que el también se limpiaba un rastro de lágrimas.- me imagino que querrán ver al bebe ¿no?

-SI- respondimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo. El doctor se reía de nuestro entusiasmo.

Harry tomaba mi mano en todo momento y una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la ciudad brillaba en su rostro. El doctor situó un monitor de modo tal que todos podamos verlo ya que yo estaba acostada, después abrió mi blusa en el área de mi vientre y coloco una sustancia gelatinosa sobre mi, luego recorrió mi vientre con un aparato conectado al monitor que tan pronto e hizo contacto con mi piel mostró unas imagenes borrosas en la pantalla.

Siempre e escuchado que las ecografías eran difícil de entender para aquellos que no has estudiado para eso, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan difícil reconocer a tu propio bebe. El doctor movía el aparato de un lado a otro por todo mi vientre pero la imagen no se aclaraba, tampoco se escuchaba nada (¿no se supone que se debe escuchar le latido de mi bebe?) mire a Harry y su cara de confusión me confirmaba que no era yo la que veía mal. Mire al doctor y lo que vi no me gusto, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios apretados mientras trataba de buscar algo en el monitor. ¿habrá algo malo con nuestro bebe?

- ¿Hay algo mal con mi bebe doctor?-pregunto Harry. No me gusto el que Harry se refiriera al bebe como suyo solamente pero ahora mismo no pensaba darle mucha mente a eso.

-Bueno...-dijo apagando el monitor y pasandome una toalla para quitarme la sustancia gelatinosa- se supone que la pantalla debería mostrar una serie de grafícos que nos mostrarían al bebe o por lo menos escuchar el latido de su corazón, pero...- no me gusta ese pero...- díganme una cosa ¿cuan deseosos están de tener un hijo?

-mucho- respondió Harry con una expresión dura

-Dios sabe cuando dar las cosas...-fue lo único que dijo, mi corazón que antes saltaba de emoción paro al escuchar sus palabra

-¿que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas picandome en los ojos

-Herms, algunas veces las mujeres tiene tanto deseo de ser madre que desarrollan todos los síntomas de un embarazo, y estos pueden que duren durante los nueve meses de gestacion aparentando un embarazo normal a diferencia que...no habrá feto alguno dentro del vientre- vi la cara de Harry contorsionarse de dolor y eso hizo que las lágrimas calleran de mis ojos. Mis manos mecánicamente fueron a parar a mi vientre- Hermione lo que tienes es un embarazo psicológico...

Lloré mientras el doctor me explicaba las causas y remedios del embarazo psicológico, llore dentro del carro camino a casa donde Harry no me hablo una sola palabra, sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el manubrio, llore cuando llegamos a casa y nos miramos a los ojos por primera vez después de salir de la clínica. Sus ojos mostraban dolor, desesperanza, decepción...justo esto era lo que no quería hacerlo pasar...

-lo siento mucho Harry...- le dije con mi cara bañada en lágrimas. El levanto su mano y yo cerré los ojos en espera de su tacto, mas sin embargo este nunca llego. Una nueva ola de lágrimas me embargo cuando al abrir mis ojos Harry ya no estaba frente a mi.

Esa noche Harry no volvió...

* * *

**Eh..si..kum.. ¿alguien sigue hay? ****¿****o ya salieron con varita en mano a buscarme y matarme? **

**Solo les dire una cosa NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR... Recuerden que todo en la vida tiene un motivo de ser.**

**Eh...si antes de que me asecinen dejenme y les dejo el avance **

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

-Hermione- sus parpados hinchados, su naris roja, las mejillas con lagrimas secas y sus ojos opacos causaron en mi una revolucion

-¿Les pasa algo malo chicos? no se ven muy bien que digamos- nos pregunto Luna

-¿Por que no buscan una segunda opinion?

-Hola quisieramos... ¡TU!...

**Para lo que no entendieron un nuevo personaje llegara... ¿quien sera?**

**

* * *

**

**Adivinen de que fue mi disfraz...SI DE BRUJA HAHAHAHA :P**


	16. Capitulo XV

**¡Hola!**

**Lamento mucho haberlos hecho esperar pero esta semana fue de locos para mi, proyectos, examenes, discursos, fashion show, en fin de todo... Pero aquí les traigo su capitulo no crean que me e olvidado. **

**Yo nunca los dejare sin su dosis semanal de esta historia, así que no se asusten si no publico un sábado pues el domingo viene ok.  
Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios, es el alimento de mi imaginación.**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo XV**

_**Harry pov**_

Es como vivir todo de nuevo, algo a lo que llamo "La triple D". Desilusión, desesperanza, y dolor...

Tenia tantas esperanzas de que Hermione estuviera embarazada, tantas ilusiones que se habían formado en mi cabeza... ¿sera que nunca seré capaz de sentir un poquito de felicidad en mi vida? ¿estoy destinado a no tener una familia? ¿a no ser amado?

Se que la culpa de todo este embarazo psicológico es mio y solo mio. Hermione sabia cuanto yo deseaba un hijo y por eso se empeño tanto en quedar embarazada.

Verla llorar por mi culpa, saber que se siente culpable por algo que no debe, saber que yo le hago daño con mi insistencia, me hace imposible estar con ella esta noche. Ella misma me dijo que no estaba segura, ella me lo advirtió pero yo testarudamente no la escuche y solo me centre en la felicidad que me causaba esa pequeña luz de esperanza.

No puedo volver al lado de Hermione, no quiero volver a ver sus ojos llorosos llenos de un perdón que no merecía, no soportaría verla llorara por mi.

Vi el libro que Ron me regalo en el cajón medio abierto en el que lo deje después de traerlo del ministerio y lo único que causo en mi fue el preguntarme si alguna vez tendré la oportunidad de leerlo.

¿porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil para mi? ¿porque la vida se empeña en hacerme miserable? ¿por que?

Con esas preguntas sin respuestas me quede dormido en la silla del estudio ya bien entrada la noche, sentía mi cuerpo muy cansado y el corazón me pesaba mucho por lo cual no luche por mantenerme despierto.

Muy temprano en la mañana me despertaron unas ganas horribles de vomitar. Me levante de un salto de la silla dejando caer una manta la cual yo no me puse antes de caer dormido "de seguro Hermione vino a verme cuando estaba dormido" pensé.

Sin poder aguantarme mas corri al baño y vomite todo lo que tenia en mi estomago, hale la palanca de inodoro y recargue mi frente en la tapa para ver si mi estomago paraba de moverse. Cuando me sentí mejor me levante perezosamente para lavarme la boca, al terminar me quede en la misma posición un poco mas pues sentía que en cualquier momento volitaría de nuevo. Después de un rato levante mi vista para ver si no sentía ningún mareo pero al mirar por el espejo, sentí que un nuevo revoltijo me sacudió por dentro (y no por querer vomitar) .

-Hermione- ella esta parada en el marco de la puerta con sus párpados hinchados, su nariz roja, las mejillas con lágrimas secas y sus ojos opacos causaron en mi una revolución...

-Lo siento tanto Harry- me dijo con un hipo al final y una nueva lágrima corriendo en su mejilla. Me voltee rápidamente y la tome de los hombros para inspeccionarla mejor, su aspecto era deprimente y se notaba que no había dormido nada- te escuche y... esto es mi culpa, se que no quieres verme pero por favor perdoname..

-no, no Hermione, esto no es tu culpa nada de esto es tu culpa, si aquí hay alguien a quien culpar ese soy yo. Yo fui el que te presione, yo era el que quería un hijo lo mas pronto posible- la abrace a mi - y no se que es esa locura de que no quiero verte...

-es..es que nunca volviste a la habitación y te quedaste a dormir en el estudio...entonces pensé que...

-pensaste mal- la interrumpí- necesitaba estar solo, pensar, calmarme. Pero nunca, nunca pienses que no quiero verte, no importa lo que pase Mione yo siempre te querré en mi vida.- así nos quedamos abrazados en el baño, ella lloraba en silencio

-perdoname Harry- repetía de vez en cuando

-ya te dije que no hay nada que perdonar, esto es algo que vamos a superar los dos juntos, como siempre.- ella asintió y yo limpie sus lágrimas. Odiaba verla llorar, cada vez que eso pasaba sentía que el mundo esta a punto de acabar.- vámonos, anoche no fuimos a San Mungo de seguro Ron y Luna se preguntaran el porque- ella asintió pero no dijo nada mas.

Cada quien se baño, arreglo y desayuno en silencio, podria jurar que Hermione se seguía culpando de todo, sus ojos opacos me lo decían.

Subí a la habitación pues ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde y me encontré con algo muy inusual

-Hermione ¿se puede saber que hace?- ella estaba sentada frente al espejo poniendose unas cosas en la cara... maquillaje.

-ya se, no tienes porque decirlo pero recuerda que Luna se da cuenta de todo y si me ve llegar con la cara que tenia de seguro empezará a hacer preguntas y la verdad no quiero hablar de eso...por ahora.- la entiendo, aparte ¿para que preocupar a Ron y a Luna con nuestros problemas ahora que ellos están tan felices?

-tienes razón, pero no te pongas mucho que después se preguntara el porque- ella me dio la primera sonrisa, aunque pequeña pero sonrisa la fin.

En poco tiempo estuvimos en San Mungo, decidimos usar la red Flu pues no tenia ganas de manejar y darle las llaves a Hermione no era una opción...

-al fin llegan, prometieron venir ayer, ¿porque no vinieron? ¿les paso algo? ¿están bien?-pregunto Ron

-¿Les pasa algo malo chicos? no se ven muy bien que digamos- nos pregunto Luna

-Ron parecer vecina chismosa haciendo tantas preguntas- trate de darle humor a la situación para ver si los desvío un poco del tema.- y no Luna no nos pasa nada malo, no te preocupes ok- le respondí con una sonrisa

-solo estaba preocupado- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos y dejandonos espacio para cruzar por la puerta...digo espacio porque la verdad no había mucho

-wow ¿Ron tenias que comprar todos los arreglos de Londres para demostrarle a Luna lo feliz que estas?- dije al ver lo atestada que estaba la habitación llena de arreglos florales y globos con notas de felicitaciones. A decir verdad...yo hubiera comprado los de toda Inglaterra...

-Si hubieras venido ayer como prometiste no estarías sorprendido- me acuso Ron, mientras Hermione y yo saludábamos a Luna y a William- ayer fue un día de locos, pasado el medio día empezaron a llegar arreglo tras arreglo, fue tanto así que tuvimos que pedir una habitación aparte para ponerlos ahí, aquí solo están los que Luna quería pues es de nuestras personas mas cercanas- la habitación casi no tenia espacio vacio- aquí están los de mis hermanos, mama y papa, mis tíos, Neville, Susan, Lavender, las gemelas Patil, los de la editorial, algunos del ministerio y los de ustedes por su puesto- dijo sin parar una sola vez

-wow- dijimos Hermione y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿y dices que esto solo es una parte?- pregunte dudoso. Hermione se fue a ver al pequeño Willy quien dormía placidamente en su cuna ajeno a nuestra conversión.

-oh si, la otra habitación estuvo llena entrada la noche, casi todo el mundo mágico nos mando un arreglo, ¡hasta la familia Skeeter nos mando felicitaciones!- hipócritas- y esta mujer Rene, Raquel, Rachel o como sea que se llame vino hasta aquí para pedirnos una exclusiva ¿puedes creerlo?

-de esa familia no me sorprende nada- respondí

-tuvimos que mandar a seguridad para que la quitaran de la puerta pues estaba empeñada a no moverse de ahí hasta conseguir una exclusiva.- bueno creo que fue mejor el no haber estado aquí, si Hermione la hubiera visto...

Hermione esta mirando dormir a Willy mientras acariciaba su manita con una de las suyas, le daba una mirada tan profunda como queriendo saber que es lo que sueña, pero no...yo se que no es eso lo que piensa. Meto mis manos al fuego de que lo que esta pensando es el porque ella no puede traer una vida al mundo, mi suposición quedo confirmada cuando la mano que descansaba en su vientre subió a su cara para limpiar una lágrima traviesa...

-...pero gracias a Neville quien amablemente se ofreció a llevarse los arreglos a la casa el hospital ya no se quejo mas de todos las personas que entraban y salían. Harry, Harry ¿me estas prestando atención?

-¿eh? ¿que?- me saco Ron de mi observación- lo siento ¿decías?

-Ron- hablo Luna- ¿porque mejor no siguen hablando sobre todo lo que paso anoche en la cafetería?

-pero Lonny no me gusta el olor de esa comida- replico Ron

-pues se van a la sala de estar, o el pasillo, o el baño si quieres pero vayanse que tengo que hablar algo con Hermione- le dijo Luna con su dulce sonrisa. Yo la mire tratando de saber que es lo que quiere hablar con ella...pero como siempre Luna se me es muy difícil de entender- tengo que hablar cosas de mujeres, claro si te quieres quedar...

-¡nos vamos Harry!-grito Ron sobresaltando a Hermione quien parecía haber estado en otro mundo

-¿a donde van?- pregunto

-a dar una vuelta mientras tu y yo hablamos cosas de mujeres- dijo Luna con la sonrisa aun mas grande, vi a Hermione tragar duro. Creo que el maquillaje no funciono.

-bueno chicas nos vemos luego, adiós campeón no extrañes a papi- se despidió Ron, yo les di una sonrisa nerviosa a las dos pues ya me imaginaba de lo que iban a hablar.

-nos vemos luego...- y me fui con Ron

_**Hermione pov**_

-¡nos vamos Harry!-grito Ron dandome un susto de muerte pues estaba muy lejos de aqui.

-¿a donde van?- pregunte, la verdad me había perdido casi toda la conversación por estar metida en mis pensamientos. Es que aun no puedo creer que lo que tengo es un embarazo psicológico ¿y si me crece el vientre como si un bebe estuviera dentro de mi? no podría dejar que Harry me viera así, no podría soportarlo.

¿es que a caso no soy capaz de traer una vida la mundo? hay tantas mujeres que salen embarazadas y no quieren a sus bebes, abortan o los abandonan ¿por que yo que si quiero uno no lo puedo tener?

-a dar una vuelta mientras tu y yo hablamos cosas de mujeres- dijo Luna con la sonrisa aun mas grande. Trague duro porque su sonrisa solo significaba una cosa, el maquillaje no funciono.

-bueno chicas nos vemos luego, adiós campeón no extrañes a papi- se despidió Ron, Harry nos dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-nos vemos luego...- y se fue con Ron. Me hice la que no estoy y me puse a ver los arreglos que les habían mandado, tomándome mi tiempo en ver cada detalle. Después de unos minutos no soporte la mirada de Luna en mi espalda

-esta bien, simplemente pregunta- me di por vencida, pelear con Luna es una batalla perdida.

-¿por que tienes maquillaje?-fiuuu esa pregunta es fácil

-porque no dormí bien- respondí, ella me palmeo un espacio al lado de su cama mientras se acomodaba mejor en la misma

-¿y porque no dormiste bien?- continuo ella

-no lo se-mentí

-¿y porque tus ojos están rojos?

-por que eso pasa cuando no duermes mucho

-¿y porque llorabas al ver dormir a mi hijo?- ugh pregunta difícil

-se me metió algo en el ojo- volví a mentir

-¿y porque me estas mintiendo?- uhg odio su don de poder leer a las personas...

-¿jugaremos a las vente preguntas?-trate de desviarla

-si es lo que tengo que hacer para que me cuentes que te pasa entonces si, jugaremos- me dijo con su ya familiar sonrisa.

No pude mas y me desmorone frente a mi mejor amiga porque enserio ¿para que están las mejores amigas si no para desahogarte con ellas cuando las necesitas? las amigas no son solo para los momentos felices ¿verdad?

-ay Luna no sabes lo que paso- le dije mientras me recostaba en sus piernas como una niña chiquita que busca consuelo en su mami. Lo se patético para alguien de mi edad- ayer fue el día mas hermoso y horrible de mi vida- hipe al final

-ohh Herms cuentame que paso- la peculiar sonrisa de Luna ya no estaba en su rostro mas bien una mirada de preocupación cubría sus ojos

-hace días Harry no se a estado sintiendo muy bien-empecé en medio de hipos y lágrimas- yo pensaba que estaba enfermo o algo así yo le decía que necesitaba ver a un doctor pero sabes como es de testarudo y no quiso por nada del mundo-Luna asintió- pero el día en que diste a luz y que se desmayo aproveche para que le hicieran unos análisis-Luna abrió los ojos- oh no Luna no te preocupes Harry esta bien- la vi respirar nuevamente- pero justo ese es el problema, los análisis estaban bien pero Harry seguía mal- Luna puso cara de no entender- el doctor dijo que los análisis salieron limpios y que no tenia nada entonces el le pregunto a Harry que cuales eran los malestares de los que estaba sufriendo el dijo: mareos, nauseas, cansancio, mucho sueño...- Luna abrió los ojos como si entendiera el sentimiento, lo cual probablemente sea así- exacto el doctor dijo que todos esos síntomas eran de un embarazo entonces me acorde que había leído sobre un síntoma que le da a los hombres cuando las mujeres están embarazadas, al llegar a la casa me fui directo a buscar ese libro y cuando lo leí... oh Luna estaba tan emocionada que creo no pensé bien pues le conté a Harry que creía que estaba embarazada- Luna me acariciaba la cabeza maternalmente- estábamos tan felices Luna, Harry estaba que no cabía en si, esa noche me trato como porcelana- me sonroje a las imagenes que vinieron a mi cabeza- fue todo tan fantástico...

-sigo sin ver el problema- hablo Luna

-oh si, lo siento...bueno ayer amaneció un día perfecto Harry me preparo un desayuno grandisimo, comimos juntos, vinimos a verlos aunque tu aun dormías, todo el día estuvimos con una gran sonrisa en le rostro, en fin, ya había hecho una cita con mi ginecólogo para salir de dudas pero estaba casi 100% segura de que estaba embarazada. Me hice los análisis, el doctor me reviso y todo apuntaba a que estaba de 7 semanas- dije con una sonrisa triste

-Hermioen felicidades, eso es grandioso, oh por...espera un momento ¿porque no estas celebrando con migo? ¿por que no te ves feliz? Hermione...

-oh Luna- llore ocultando mi cara entre las sabanas. Adiós maquillaje, este mancho las blancas sabanas...- todo es una ilusión, una vil mentira- decía aun con mi cara escondida

-Herms cariño no entiendo lo que dices- Luna tomo mi cara y limpio mis lágrimas- explicate por favor- asentí y trate de calmarme un poco

-Cuando quisimos ver al bebe mediante una ecografía...

-¿una que?-pregunto Luna

-una ecografía, así le llamamos los muggles a la magograma, solo que es un poco diferente- ella asintió- en fin, cuando quisimos ver al bebe no había nada, absolutamente nada, vacio, negro...- Luna puso cara de pena y dolor, entendiendo como nos debimos de sentir

-oh Hermione- fue lo único que dijo, me dejo desahogarme en sus piernas hasta que ya no me quedo lágrimas en los ojos.

-Harry dice que no me culpe, pero en mi interior siento que todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no le hubiese insistido a Harry que me dejara ser la madre de su hijo el de seguro ya estuviera esperando a su bebe..

-si, y quien sabe que loca estaría con el ahora mismo- me corrigió Luna- Hermione te dije que no te desesperaras, que cuando sea el momento de que estés embarazada llegara- asentí mirando a Willy quien se acababa de mover- aunque...- mire a Luna- ¿porque no piden una segunda opción?

-¿eh?

-si, digo, no perderían nada si le preguntan a otro doctor ¿no?-no, no y no, no volveré a pasar por el dolor de saber que lo que tengo es solo un embarazo psicológico y tampoco haré pasar a Harry por lo mismo

-no Luna, el doctor que me lo hizo es uno de los mejores en Londres muggle, no hay forma de que este equivocado, aparte no soportaría escuchar lo mismo otra vez

-pero Hermione piensalo, quizás algo estuvo mal con ese ecofragia o que se yo. Solo intentalo una vez mas- me pedía con sus ojos grandes mirándome fijamente, yo negaba fervientemente con la cabeza- vamos Hermione aqui tienes al mejor ginecólogo del mundo mágico vamos ¿si?- no quería, no lo soportarías yo no...

-Luna yo...

-buenas buenas- me interrumpió el doctor que atendió a Luna en el parto

-ahhh doctor- grito Luna haciendo que su pequeño se volviera a mover- lo siento bebe- se disculpo ella- Doctor justo a usted lo queríamos ver

-¿enserio?- preguntamos los dos

-si- respondió Luna- es que mi amiga aquí presente se quiere hacer una prueba de embarazo

-¿QUE? ¡NO! Luna- me queje parándome de la cama y cruzándome de brazos

-...y mama dijo que venia lo mas pronto posible para ayudarnos en cualquier cosa- entro hablando Ron con Harry quien al vernos fruncieron el ceño- ¿pasa lago doctor?

-eh...no estoy seguro- respondió dudoso- yo vine a informarles que mañana le daremos el alta ya que la señora se desenvuelve muy bien con el bebe y que ambos están en perfecto estado-todos sonreímos ante eso, Ron y Luna mas- pero aquí las señoras estaban teniendo una pequeña discusión

-¿Luna y Hermione discutiendo?-pregunto Harry

-no lo creo- lo secundo Ron- ¿se puede saber por que?

-no, no se puede porque es una discusion sin sentido que ya se acabo- dije yo

-ah no Hermione vas hacer lo que te digo- era muy difícil mantenerse firme contra Luna cuando ella te miraba con sus ojos soñadores

-dije que no

-que si

-que no

-Hermione

-Luna

-doctor llevesela

-a mi no me llevan a ningún lado

-doctor...

-pueden parar de una vez- grito Ron, haciendo que Willy se vuelva a mover, vaya ese niño tendrá el sueño de su padre.

-primeramente ¿porque discuten?- pregunto Harry

-Hermione se quiere hacer una prueba de embarazo- respondió Luna tranquilamente

-¿QUE? - dijeron ambos

-no es cierto- me queje- ella quiere que me la haga- dije apuntandola con el dedo- yo no quiero

-pero Hermione seria bueno que tuvieras una segunda opinión

-¿de que hablan? -pregunto Ron- estoy confundido porque Mione necesita una prueba de embarazo? acaso...

-no- dije apretando los puños- no estoy embarazada y ya lo se por eso no necesito de ninguna segunda opinión, fin del asunto- sentencie y todos se quedaron callados mirándome fijamente- ¿que? ¿ahora tengo monos en la cara?

-mmm Señora usted esta... eh flotando podria bajar con nosotros así solucionamos esto de la mejor manera si es tan amable- dijo el doctor, esperen un momento ¿flotando? mire a mi hacia abajo y grite del susto al ver que estaba casi tocando el techo. Sentí que me caía de un precipicio cuando estaba cayendo de picada al suelo, estaba esperando por el golpe pero este nunca llego, al abrir los ojos los cuales tenia cerrado fuertemente me vi en los brazos de Harry

-oh Harry, gracias gracias- le dije abrazándolo, la verdad hoy no estaba para golpes.

-no hay de que Mione- me respondió el seriamente- mmm Mione...yo creo...creo que Luna tiene razón- me tense ante lo que dijo- creo que seria buena idea que alguien mas te viera, solo para eliminar todos los escenarios

-pero Harry que pasa si nos dicen lo mismo, yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez

-yo tampoco Hermione, pero es algo que debemos hacer- me dijo mirándome fijamente. En sus ojos vi determinación y esperanza, me aferre a esas dos cosas para decir lo que iba a decir

-esta bien doctor, hagame la prueba

-no puedo- la determinación y la esperanza se fueron por un tubo

-¿que? no ¿porque?- decía Luna- mire lo que me costo convencerla para que aceptara, hasta salio volando...

-pero es que su caso es el ultimo que haré aquí en Londres, me iré a África en dos días y lo mas recomendable es que el doctor que te atiende el primer día sea el que te atienda el ultimo, por eso no puedo.

-bueno, tratamos pero no se pudo...

-pero-me interrumpió el doctor- puedo llevarlos con un muchacho que se esta haciendo de mucho nombre en la ginecología y obstetricia aquí en el mundo mágico, todavía es joven pero nunca e visto a alguien como el en muchos años, muchos de los mas experimentados ginemagos no tienen lo que el posee. Es natural- decía con mucho orgullo

-esta bien, llevenos con el- dijo Harry

-¿estas seguro Harry?-quise saber

-si- fue su única respuesta. Luna y Ron nos desearon suerte cuando salimos de la habitación para seguir al doctor quien nos llevaría junto a aquella inminencia. Después de recorrer varios pasillos paramos frente a una puerta blanca.

-bueno esta es el consultorio del muchacho de quien les hablo, el ya los esta esperando, de seguro se llevaran bien ya que el debe ser de su misma edad- el nos deseo suerte y se fue. Harry y yo nos miramos como preguntándonos si es recomendable ir con alguien tan joven, digo ni siquiera llegamos a los 30 ¿cuanto puede saber este doctor?

Tome aire varias veces antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta, la gire rápidamente y entre de una.

-Hola quisieramos... ¡TU!...- en una oficina totalmente blanca, con unos cuantos aparatos, una camilla y las paredes llenas de diplomas estaba esperandonos un hombre blanco como la nieve, de cabello rubio platinado, con la mirada gris y escalofriante, con una sonrisa que te debilita las rodilla y te hace saltar el corazón...ahí nos esperaba Draco Malfoy

-vaya vaya vaya, pero que agradable sorpresa e tenido hoy- hablo con su voz grave

-Malfoy ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto Harry. Diablos, desde hace años que no sabíamos nada de Draco Malfoy, después de terminar Hogwarts perdimos contacto con el. Tampoco es como que hubiéramos quedado como los mejores amigos pero por lo menos los duelos diarios en cada pasillo habían acabado

-oh no, la pregunta aquí seria ¿que buscan ustedes aquí en MI consultorio Potter?-dijo con su sonrisa aun pintada en su rostros. Se nota que esta disfrutando de la situación

-Draco como conseguiste todos estos títulos- dije mirando a todos su diplomas. El como toda respuesta me sonrió y guiño un hijo que hizo que Harry gruñiera

-tu no eres la única que sabes como manejar tu tiempo Herms- ¿eso quiere decir que el también tenia un gira tiempos? estuve a punto de decir la pregunta en voz alta pero el me interrumpió- pero aun no contestan mi pregunta ¿que hacen aquí? esto es un consultorio de ginecología y aparte de que te vengas a hacer un chequeo rutinario no puedo imaginarme para que mas me necesitas Herms- me dijo guiñandome otro ojo

-mejor vámonos Hermione, creo que tienes razón y esto es una perdida de tiempo- dijo Harry halandome del brazo

-pero...

-a menos de que vengan por otra cosa claro esta- continuo Draco como si Harry no hubiera hablado- ¿acaso te quitaste la venda de los ojos y te le declaraste a Granger, Potter?

-Malfoy...- uhh Harry se esa enojando

-ehh.. Draco quiero que me hagas una prueba de embarazo-dije para aminorar le ambiente.

-lo sabia, Potter te embarazo, diablos no pensé que durarían tanto tiempo para darse cuenta de que están enamo...

-ehh Draco, Harry y yo seguimos siendo solo amigos-dije y no se porque sentí algo extraño en mi interior tan pronto y esas palabras salieron de mi boca- el que este esperando un hijo suyo, si es que estoy embarazada, no cambia nada- el me miro fijamente y después levanto los hombros como restándole importancia

-entonces esto tiene que ver con ese peculiar anuncio que publicase- no fue una pregunta si no una afirmacion, Harry no lo negó y yo tampoco por lo que el mismo se pudo hacer sus ideas- bien ven sientate aquí por favor-así lo hice y Harry (aun enojado)me siguió- ¿has tenido algún síntoma o te has hecho una prueba casera que te haga pensar que estas embarazada?

-bueno los síntomas lo a tenido Harry- Draco se rió ante este echo, y claro esta Harry volvió a gruñir. Se le dañara la garganta si sigue así- si y bueno ayer fue con mi doctor y me hice una prueba y todo indicaba que estaba embarazada pero...- el me miro- cuando me hicieron la ecografia no se mostró ninguna imagen y tampoco se escuchaba el latido del corazón del bebe entonces el doctor nos dijo que tenia un embarazo psicológico- Harry me tomo de las manos y se lo agradecí internamente pues sentía que la determinación que sentía antes se me iba.

-bueno te haré una magograma es la forma mas segura de saber si estas o no embarazada- me recoste en la camilla y Harry se puso a mi lado aun con nuestras manos entrelazadas, Draco saco su varita y senti a Harry tensarse

-con cuidado Malfoy- le advirtió, este negó con la cabeza y apuntando a mi vientre empezó a murmurar una clase de cosas que no entendía.

Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo a millón, apretaba fuertemente la mano de Harry esperando por algún movimiento de Draco. EL solo estaba apuntando a mi vientre con su ceño fruncido murmurando quien-sabe-que. Hasta podía escuchar mi corazón de lo silencioso que estaba el lugar, espera un momento este no es le ritmo de mi corazón.

Mire a Harry y el también tenia cara de confusión, mire a Draco y este tenia una cara de autosuficiencia la cual no entendía el porque pero lo que me tenia aun mas confundida era el latido acelerado que se escuchaba en todo el consultorio.

-acaso...-quise preguntar, pero no me salían las palabras. De repente de la punta de la varita salio una luz azul que traspaso mi vientre y luego una luz del mismo color salio del mismo. Era como si mi vientre projectara un holograma, aun con los rápidos latidos inundando el consultorio unas imagenes borrosas se mostraron en el holograma.

-algunas veces los aparatos Muggles no funcionan con las personas que poseen magia-hablo Draco, yo ni lo quise mirar estaba absorbida viendo la imagen de algo borroso moviendose dentro de mi- principalmente en las mujeres embarazas ya que estas transmiten su magia a sus bebes

-Malfoy dime que no estas jugando con nosotros- le dijo Harry, su voz temblaba por lo que sabia que estaba tan emocionado como yo

-no Potter, te presento a tu hijo- dijo y ahí fui consiente de que si estoy embarazada, que eso que se mueve dentro de mi es mi bebe.- con la maquina Muggles no fueron capaz de ver al bebe porque como verán ahí una capa que lo cubre y que impide que lo veamos claramente, esta capa es la magia que fue heredada de sus progenitores y que luego absorberá a eso del tercer mes de gestacion. Es por eso que algunas mujeres muggles que tienen hijos mágicos en su ser no se enteran de que están embarazadas hasta el tercer mes.

-¿pero estas seguro al 100%?-volvió a preguntar Harry

-¿es que eres sordo y no oyes el corazón de tu hijo?- le contesto Draco

-si lo oigo- respondió Harry lleno de alegría- Hermione ¿lo escuchas? es mi bebe, si estas embarazada- me decía con sus ojos brillosos.

-bueno estas en tu 7ma semana de gestacion para la semana 12 seremos capaces de ver al bebe por completo y si tenemos suerte descubriremos si es niña o niño- dijo dejando de apuntarme con su varita- bien eso es todo si tienen alguna pregunta o al...

-oh Draco muchas gracias, muchas muchas gracias- le dije abrazándolo, el me devolvió el abrazo después de haber pasado el shock- perdón pero esto era algo que estábamos esperando con muchas ansias

-me lo puedo imaginar Herms-me dijo el aun abrazándome

-ok ya la puedes soltar Malfoy- me tomo Harry en sus brazos

-ya, no ahí porque ser agresivos Potter- lo molesto este, yo simplemente rodé los ojos ante su inmadurez- aquí tienes mi tarjeta por cualquier cosa, no importa la hora que sea me puedes llamar Herms- yo la tome y asentí- ahh y casi se me olvida- el busco algo es sus cajones y saco un aparato parecido a un pensadero miniatura y portable, luego apunto su varita al mismo y murmuro algunas cosas, una luz azul salio directo al aparato y al terminar me lo entrego- aquí tienes el primer magograma de tu bebe- pulse el único botón que tenia y del medio se proyectaron las imagines y sonidos que antes había apreciado.

-muchas gracias Draco- me despedí de el

- cuando quieras Herms, adiós Potter- se despidió el con una sonrisa

-adiós Malfoy- ya estabamos por salir cuando Harry se voltio y le dijo- ah y una cosa mas Malfoy, para ti es Hermione- y cerro la puerta.

Detrás de la puerta podía escuchar las risas de Draco, a mi lado Harry murmuraba y gruñía cosas para si mismo, ya me imagino los meses que me esperan con estos dos pero ¿saben una cosa? no me importan ¿y saben por que? ¡POR QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA! SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**¡Levanten la mano aquells felices de ver a Draquito en la historia! :D**

**¡Al fin! ahí esta, espero y este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, ahora entenderán porque Harry reacciono de la manera que lo hizo y todo el lió del embarazo psicológico.**  
**Como ya les dije no e tenido mucho tiempo libre por lo que no e podido continuar la historia y por eso hoy no tendrán avances :( pero les adelantare que aquí se acabo el drama (por ahora) al fin y al cabo este es un fic de humor y planeo que siga así hasta el final, el drama solo estará presente de vez en cuando porque ya saben lo que dicen 'sin drama no hay trama'**

Ruby P. Black: una prueba de sangre si te dice de cuanto estas pues las hormonas gonadotropina coriónica humana (GCH) se van incrementando día a día permitiendole a los laboratorios medir la cantidad de GCH presente en la sangre y calcular el tiempo de embarazo. Ahh y ya vez porque dio positivo cuando se suponía que era un embarazo psicológico ^_~

**PROXIMO VIERNES 19 DE NOVIEMBRE SE ESTRENA HARRY POTTER 7 PRIMERA PARTE (muero por saber si es ahí donde Harry y Hermione se besan, es por lo único que espero)**

* * *

**¡nos leemos pronto chics!**


	17. Capitulo XVI

**¡Hola!**

**Awww no saben lo feliz que me hace la respuesta que obtuve del capitulo anterior, recibí mas comentarios que nunca :)**

**muchas gracias por pasarse a comentar eso me anima a seguir escribiendo mas y mas.**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XV**

_**Hermione pov**_

-gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía sin parar abrasada a la mejor amiga de tooooooooodo el mundo.- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias...

-Hermione vas a gastar la palabra- dijo Ron quien le sacaba los gases a Willy

- solo estas celoso porque no es a ti a quien abrazo- dije sacándole la lengua. El me la saco de regreso mientras le pasaba a Willy a Luna quien reía de nuestras niñadas

-ya Hermione no tienes porque agradecerme nada, no es como que yo supiera que estabas embarazada

-si, pero me obligaste a ir a pedir una segunda opción- dije haciéndole cariñitos a Willy quien me miraba con sus ojitos azules

-solo pensé que era lo correcto-me dedico una dulce sonrisa- no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que estés embarazada, imaginate a nuestros hijos jugando, creciendo, irán a Hogwarts, si es niña se harán novios, se casaran, tendrán hijitos y seremos abuelas...ahhh si sera maravilloso- wow Luna si que se fue lejos, ni si quiera sabemos el sexo

-bueno, pues ojala y sea niño entonces- hablo Ron con cara pensativa

-¿y porque no puede ser niña?-pregunte curiosa

-porque si lo que Luna dice pasa, Harry asesinara a mi hijo por estar con su hija. Solo hay que ver lo celoso que son los padres con sus hijas, yo lo seria, y sabiendo como es Harry...-no termino la oración, pero dejo en el aire lo que es obvio. Si es niña Harry estará con varita en mano desde que nazca- ¿o me equivoco hermano?- le hablo Ron a Harry quien estaba sentado en una silla, con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido-¿Harry?

-¿que?-pregunto molesto

-¿estas bien? ¿vas a dejar que vaya diciendo que eres un celoso sin detenerme? espera un momento ¿por que te ves enojado? ¿no deberías ser tu el primero en celebrar el que Hermione este embarazada? ¿o es que acaso ya no quieres un hijo?- si no fuera porque lo conozco mejor hasta yo me haría las mismas preguntas

-NO -grito Harry parándose de la silla- digo SI claro que estoy feliz de que Herms este embarazada eso es algo que no tiene comparación- Harry me regalo una dulce sonrisa la cual recibí con otra- es solo que estaba pensando que creo seria mejor ir con tu doctor de confianza Hermione, ya que sabemos que si estas embarazada solo le explicamos de alguna manera lo que pasa y ya esta, no tienes porque atenderte aquí al fin y al cabo tu fuiste la que me dijiste que te sentías mas cómoda con tu doctor ¿no?

-Harry, Harry, Harry- dije negando con la cabeza- eres tan predecible- le dije-buscaras cualquier excusa para que no me atienda aquí- el asintió fervientemente

-es que creo que te sentirás mejor con...

-¿con alguien que no puede ver al bebe?-pregunte parándome frente a el. Ron y Luna miraban de un lado a otro como un partido de tenis, hasta Willy estaba pendiente a lo que pasaba- Harry seamos realistas, por mucha confianza que le tenga la doctor Pattinson el no sabe manejar un embarazo mágico ¿o como pretendes que cuide de un bebe que no puede ver?

-buen punto- escuche decir a Ron

-shuuu- lo callo Luna

-esta bien, si tiene que ser un medimago entonces busquemos a otro- trato con una de sus sonrisas pero esta vez no me va a convencer

-Harry tu mismo viste todos los diplomas que se a ganado, escuchaste la reputación que tiene, viste lo bien que nos trato

-si pero...

-zipit. Nada de peros, tu sabes que es la mejor desicion y yo quiero que el sea quien me atienda, y no importa que sea Draco Malfoy

-¡¿QUE?- escuche a dos personas gritar

-¡ves lo que digo!-dijo Harry apuntando hacia nuestros amigos los cuales tenían la boca abierta y los ojos como plato

-¿hablas de Draco Malfoy? ¿EL Draco Malfoy? ¿el que conocemos? ¿Malfoy, Malfoy?-preguntaba Ron estupefacto

-si Ron el que viste y calza

-oh wow esto es sorpresivo- dijo Luna después de salir de su asombro- aun así estoy con Hermione, no le veo nada de malo al asunto- me apoyo con una sonrisa la cual devolví

-¿estas loca luna?- pregunto sin creerlo Ron, Harry a mi lado negaba con la cabeza

-según dicen...

-Luna, yo nunca dejaría que Malfoy te atendiera si ese fuera el caso, es como, es como, es...como ponerte en las manos del enemigo. Si así es como es

-¡exacto!- exclamo Harry

-escuchen bien los dos- les dije apuntandoles con mi dedo acusador- que sea un Malfoy no tiene nada que ver, el cambio hace mucho tiempo atrás, nos pidió perdón por todo lo que nos hizo y dejo de ser nuestro enemigo. Lo pasado, pasado.- ambos me miraban con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido- ahora ¿acaso no quieres que el bebe tenga los mejores cuidados con el mejor doctor?- los mire con los ojos de perrito y las manos acariciando mi vientre- ¿es que vale mas su rencor hacia Draco que el bienestar del bebe?- Luna me estaba levantando los pulgares pues los chicos estaban flaqueando poco a poco. Tuve que contener la sonrisa que quería salir de mi, en mi otra vida debi ser actriz- ¿Harry?- le dije mirándolo fijamente. Con un suspiro de derrota su ceño volvió a la normalidad, se acerco a mi y me tomo de las manos

-desde que te conozco siempre has tenido la razón- un suspiro mas- y no creo que vayas a empezar a equivocarte ahora

-siiiiiii- grite abrazándolo- vez no era tan difícil- me voltee en sus brazos de modo tal que pudiera ver a mis amigos- ¿Ron tienes algo que decir?

-esta bien si Harry confía en el hurón me tocara hacerlo a mi también

-ahh no yo no confió en el- dijo Harry acariciando mi vientre- ni loco le confió lo mas preciado de mi vida por eso iré junto Mione a cada una de las citas que tengas con el- desde mi posición lo mire a los ojos- nunca te dejare sola

-ya se que no- atreviendome a usar mis derechos mas de la cuenta, me acerque y le deposite un beso en la mejilla, el como respuesta me apretó hacia el y me hubiera quedado en esta posición si no fuera porque solo somos amigos y tenemos audiencia.- bueno chicos con todo esto se nos esta olvidando que Harry y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer. Harry vamos que se nos hace tarde.- el me dio una ultima caricia en el vientre y me dejo ir...

_**Harry pov**_

Tanto trabajo que hacer y mi mente en otro lado. No puedo ser capaz de dejar de ver la magograma, cada vez que me empiezo a concentras en el caso de las explosiones en lugares muggles mi mente viaja al momento donde pude ver a mi bebe (o parte de el) y simplemente tengo que volver a verlo, el sonido de su corazoncito es tan calmante que en medio de tanto trabajo los problemas parecen desaparecer.

Hermione me dejo el magograma alegando que yo lo necesitaba mas que ella ya que ella tiene al bebe en su interior (y no es que me moleste su decisión) y para que me acuerde gracias a quien es que lo tengo. Chica lista.

Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza como es que Draco Malfoy termino siendo el que atendiera a Hermione, entre tantos medimagos en el planeta justo tenia que ser EL...

Y lo peor del asunto es que es el mejor y no habrá fuerza en la tierra que haga cambiar de opinión a Hermione. Tendré que soportarlo durante todo el embarazo.

¿porque la vida no puede ser perfecta? esa es la pregunta del millón.

En fin, lo tendré bien vigilado así estaré mas tranquilo, en ese bebe tengo puesta mi vida y no lo perderé por nada del mundo, ayudare a Hermione durante todo el proceso y estaré con ella en todo momento...

-¡Diablos!- eso me recuerda que yo no se nada de embarazos ¿como se supone que la ayude si no se que esperar? 'el libro genio' me hablo una voz en mi cabeza, ummm me había olvidado de eso. Que tonto yo.

-Harry ¿revisaste los documentos que te llegaron sobre el ultimo caso?- pregunto Hermione entrando sin avisar provocando que saliera de mis pensamientos de forma brusca- ugh lo siento- se disculpo

-eh no es nada- le dije- eh.. pues me distraje un poco

-ya veo- dijo sonriendo al magograma frente a mi el cual estaba encendido. Nos quedamos en silencio escuchando los latidos del pequeño ser que crecía en el vientre de Hermione.

Me permite observarla ahora que ella no me veía, a simple vista cualquiera que la ve no pensaría que esta embarazada, su vientre sigue igual de plano que siempre ¿me pregunto cuando crecerá?

-es algo relajante ¿no?- dijo acariciando su vientre. Le sonreí y le hice señas para que se acercara a mi, ella paso mi escritorio y se paro frente a mi, yo la tome de la cintura y la senté en mis piernas. Parecía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde que la tuve entre mis brazos de esta forma.

-si y te puede distraer un poco también- ella se rió ante lo que dije, su risa me vibro por todo el cuerpo (principalmente en un lugar en especifico) la apreté contra mi y ella escondió su cara en mi cuello- Mione con todo esto se me a olvidado decirte algo

-¿que?- pregunto levantado su cabeza y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial o tal vez soy yo el que estoy viendo mal

-gracias- dije, ella me sonrió y se que entendió el porque le doy las gracias- no se que haría sin ti Mione- acaricie su rostro y ella cerro los ojos ante mi tacto, su expresión facial era tan calmante, tan diferente a la vez que estuvo llorando por el supuesto embarazo psicológico, aun con sus ojos cerrados un brillos ilumina su rostro. Como un imán me fui acercando lentamente, era como una fuerza sobrenatural que me impulsaba a ella, algo que no puedo controlar.

La sentí tensares ante el shock del beso, le di tiempo a que se alejara de mi, simplemente me quede con mis labios sobre los de ella pues bien se que ya que sabemos que esta embarazada el trato acordado no tenia mas vigencia, pero como dije algo mas fuerte que yo me impulsaba a besarla. Le di la oportunidad de rechazar el beso pero ante todo pronostico sus manos subieron a mi cabello y ella misma profundizó el beso. No me pregunten porque la beso, no me pregunten porque no lucho un poco mas contra esta fuerza sobrenatural, no me pregunten porque disfruto tanto del sabor de sus labios, no me pregunten nada que ahora mismo no tengo respuestas claras.

El beso continuo y debo confesar que el solo besarla estaba provocando estragos en mi interior, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando al calor de su cuerpo junto al mio y se que ella sabe lo que me pasa pues un gemido salio de sus labios al sentir mi excitacion. Ella se movía causando una deliciosa fricción entre los dos, mis manos estaban fuertemente agarradas a su cintura tratando de acercarme mas a mi para encontrar nuestra liberación. Si no parábamos pronto terminaremos en una situación no digna para el área de trabajo. No es que me importe el lugar sino el hecho de que no la quiero forzar a nada, el trato se terminaba cuando supiéramos que esta embarazada, eso ya lo sabemos entonces ya no hay razón alguna por el cual estar haciendo...bebes. Aparte esta el hecho que no se si eso seria bueno para el bebe...

Gradualmente fuimos bajando la intensidad del beso, sus manos solo acariciaban mi cabello y mis manos ya no la agarraban con tanta fuerza mas bien acariciaba lo que podía encontrar a mi camino. Al parecer no queríamos terminar el beso pues entre pequeños toques de labios el beso se prolongaba mas y mas, después de muchos picos mas fuimos capaces de separarnos. Con nuestras frentes unidas, la respiracion agitada y sus ojos cerrados fue como me encontré el ambiente al abrir los mios, lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo dejandose ver dos almendras brillantes. Ella me sonrió como sabiendo que pensaba, como sabiendo que no nos debimos de haber besado, como si supiera que debemos de hablar sobre eso, como si supiera que podemos dejar eso para después...

-sabes- hablo después de habernos quedado un buen rato abrasados- estuve pensando que deberiamos ver a Draco otra vez- suspire

-¿y se puede saber para que debemos ver al hurón?

-¡Harry no le llames así!- me regaño- como sea, lo que pasa es que gracias a mis lecturas ligeras- tuve que reírme ante su uso de "lectura ligera" lo cual probablemente significaba un libro mas grande que los de Historia- como estaba diciendo, gracias a mis lecturas se un poco sobre que esperar de un embarazo pero desafortunadamente no se nada sobre un embarazo mágico

-Disculpa ¿me estas queriendo decir que la sabelotodo Granger no lo sabe todo?- la moleste.

-oh callate Harry-me golpeo el brazo fingiendo estar molesta- y como estaba diciendo antes de ser interrumpida, otra vez, pues creo que seria mejor si Dracos nos informara un poco sobre el asunto ¿no lo crees?

- como siempre tienes toda la razón Mione ¿cuando quiere ir a ver al hu...digo a Malfoy?

-mmm ¿que tal mañana cuando pasemos a recoger a Luna?

-mañana sera entonces y sera mejor avisar que no vamos a venir porque no creo que lo hagamos y también creo que sera mejor irnos ya porque al parecer trabajar hoy sera imposible.

-no se como llegaste a ser jefe de auror Harry, no te gusta trabajar en lo mas mínimo- le sonreí pues ella bien que me conoce

-pues si, pero gracias a Dios que tengo una amiga que me recuerda cuales son mis responsabilidades- ella rodó los ojos y se paro de mi regazo

-vamos entonces que yo tampoco creo poder trabajar hoy, muchas cosas en mi cabeza- en poco tiempo ya estábamos en la casa con la única cosa importante en manos, el magograma.

Hermione se fue a jugar con Hermy, a la pobre la teníamos sin atención desde hace un par de días, mientras yo me fui al estudio a informarme un poco sobre que esperar en los siguientes meses...

_**Hermione pov**_

-¿Te sientes mejor Harry?- le pregunte al amarillento Harry quien venia desde el baño después de haber hecho su visita matutina al inodoro- ¿quieres algo de comer? los espaguetis están mejor en la mañana- el me gruño en mi dirección y me paso de largo para ir a buscar una vaso de agua

-Hermione es muy temprano en la mañana como para estar comiendo espaguetis, además ¿que no me acabas de ver que casi se me va el alma en el baño? ni si quiera preguntare como eres capaz de comer después de verme vomitar- hizo una mueca ante lo ultimo

-creo que es culpa de tu hijo- sip para mi que los antojos son algo psicológico, ahora que se que estoy embarazada se me antojo el comer espaguetis, y que buenos que están.

-termina pronto para irnos a San Mungo- el se sentó a mi lado con su frente sobre la meseta, pobre no debe ser muy bueno por lo que esta pasando- ¿por que sonríes?- oh no me había dado cuenta que sonreía

-es que no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que no sea yo la que sufra los síntomas del embarazo- el volvió a gruñir

-no es justo se supone que tu eres la que los deberías tener o por lo menos que me den todo el combo completo pero no a ti te toca la mejor parte mientras a mi la peor- se quejo como niño chiquito

-tomalo como un precio por querer un hijo

De buen animo termine de comer, a Harry se le paso el malestar y pudo ser capaz de manejar sin ningún inconveniente, lo raro del asunto es que Harry se mostró muy atento conmigo, mas de lo normal.

Al llegar al hospital primero fuimos a saludar a los chicos, Luna y Ron nos recibieron felices pues ya faltaba poco para que llegaran a su casa como una verdadera familia, después nos fuimos a la cita que había programado con Draco con la promesa de que nos esperaban para irnos juntos.

-buenos días Herms ¿como te sientes hoy?- me saludo Draco con un beso en la mejilla. Debo confesar que es algo raro ver el cambio que ha dado pero me alegro que las cosas estén mucho mejores entre nosotros

-muy bien, creo que hoy tuve mi primer antojo- le comente con mucho entusiasmo, el se rió de mi y se dirigió a Harryquien muy caballerosamenrt eme estaba ayudando a sentarme.

-¿como estas Potter? -pregunto amablemente pero en sus ojos podía ver la diversión que le causaba molestar a Harry

-bien- contesto Harry secamente, rodé los ojos.

-bueno ¿y que los trae por aquí?

-Bueno pues con toda la emoción del embarazo y todo eso no llegamos a hacerte algunas preguntas sobre que esperar sobre un embarazo mágico, como veras esto es algo nuevo tanto para Harry como para mi y lamentablemente no sabemos mucho sobre que esperar en estos meses- Draco me miraba fijamente y después se lanzo a reír sin motivo alguno. Mire en dirección a Harry quien también veía a Draco como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera salido

- oh perdonenme pero es que nunca pensé ver el día en el que la sabelotodo Granger no supiera sobre un tema mucho menos el que tuviera que recurrir a mi para informarse - ¿cual es el problema con que no lo sepa todo? ¿es que acaso no tengo derecho a la ignorancia aunque sea una vez en mi vida?

- ¿Sabes que Harry? creo que tenias razón y mejor vamos con otro medimago- vi a Harry sonreír en dirección a Draco, este sin embargo paro de reír y me miro seriamente. Si justo esto era lo que buscaba

- Disculpa Hermione no era mi intención ofenderte- y no es que lo haya hecho pero es bueno dar una lección de vez en cuando- no tienes porque cambiar de medimago prometo comportarme

- no lo se

- Mione ya dijiste que querías a otro- dijo Harry con ojitos de cachorro.

- ¿Porque no quieres que yo la atienda Potter?

- pues porque no confió en ti, y no me preguntes porque que tu mejor que nadie sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta- vi como la mirada de Draco se entristeció y me golpee mentalmente por haber dicho lo que dije

- se que mi pasado no es el mejor pero estoy tratando de mejorar mi futuro- el gris de sus ojos se conectaron con el verde de Harry- se que la confianza no es algo que se gana de un día para otro pero te diré una cosa haré todo lo posible todo lo que este en mis manos para que tu hijo nazca sano y salvo- su mirada se poso en mi tan penetrante que me hizo temblar- les prometo a los dos que no los defraudare y cuando tengan a su hijo en brazos me habré ganado su confianza- Harry parecía meditar sus palabras, me miro y en sus ojos leí la pregunta no dicha de si debemos creer en su palabra.

- estoy segura de que así será Draco- este me sonrió y miro a Harry en espera de su respuesta

- te estaré vigilando

- es mas de lo que puedo pedir- espero en Dios que las cosas mejoren con el paso de los meses por el bienestar mio principalmente- bueno y que es eso que quieren saber del embarazo?

- bueno pues prácticamente todo, que comer, que puedo o no puedo hacer, que esperar en los futuros meses en fin tu sabrás

- bueno pues básicamente un embarazo mágico es muy parecido a uno muggle con la diferencia que el bebe esta absorbiendo magia lo cual no le permite ser visibles durante el primer trimestre pero eso es algo que ya saben- Harry y yo asentimos- puede que tu magia se incremente principalmente en estos primeros meses donde el bebe aun no a absorbido toda la magia...

- quieres decir algo así como que tu magia se descontrole o flotes sin darte cuenta?

- si esos podrían ser algunos de los síntomas, ¿por que preguntas? Oh ¿no me digas que ya lo has experimentado?- asentí y Draco río ante esto- bueno eso es algo normal, no te preocupes tu magia volverá a la normalidad pasado el tercer mes de gestacion. Respecto a las comidas como lo mas saludable posible, bebe mucha agua y trata de comer tus tres comidas diarias ricas en vitaminas, calcio y minerales para fortalecer el crecimiento del bebe, se que tal vez por las mañanas te será incomodo comer por las nauseas matutinas- escuche a Harry gruñir y no pude evitar el reírme- oh es cierto se me olvidaba que Potter es el de los síntomas, Bueno aun mejor para ti Herms no tendrás problema alguno para comer

-¿cuando se van las nauseas matutinas, los mareos, vomitos y todos esos malestares?- pregunto Harry receloso

-normalmente para el cuarto mes ya casi no se sienten pues estos malestares es a causa de los cambios hormonales ya que el cuerpo se trata de adaptar a su nueva condición, para el cuarto mes el cuerpo de la mujer debe haber registrado en su totalidad el embarazo pero cada ser es diferente y no te se decir con certeza cuando dejaras de sentir estos síntomas.- Harry asintió complacido con su respuesta, bien solo le faltan 2 meses de sufrimiento- Supongo que ya que tu eres quien sufres los síntomas del embarazo también te han dado antojos ¿no?-volví a escuchar a Harry gruñir

-Harry si sigues gruñendo tanto te lastimaras la garganta- le dije en broma

-al parecer a el síndrome que tengo se le olvido darme ese pequeño síntoma-se quejo el

-¿oh entonces Herms es la que esta de antojos?-asentí fervientemente. Draco sonreía ante nosotros- bueno Potter lamento mucho decirte esto pero tendrás que darle todo lo que se le antoje a Hermione, a la hora que sea, en el lugar que sea, cuando sea, si no corres el riesgo de que tu hijo salga con alguna mancha- siempre me e preguntado si eso es verdad, en mi brazo izquierdo tengo la mancha de un pez y mama dice que eso fue un antojo no cumplido.

-con eso no hay problema- dijo Harry, se veía un poco mas relajado ahora que entramos en ambiente.

-Ahora Herms se que eres auror y que te gusta la acción y todo eso pero te pido, no mas bien te exijo que no hagas nada peligroso, todavía estas en el trimestre mas peligroso donde facílmente podrías perder al bebe, no es por asustarlos ni nada pero si por si a caso vas a una misión y te caes o te da un hechizo podría haber un desprendimiento del embrión lo cual seria fatal para el bebe

-yo me encargo de que nada de eso pase- se aseguro Harry. Yo no podía ni pensar que algo así me pasara, no a mi, no a mi bebe.

-podrías hacer ejercicio, el yoga es muy bueno y hace que el parto sea mas rápido. Durante el ultimo trimestre atenderán unas clases para padres primerizos donde los preparan para el dia del parto, es necesario que los dos estén presente.

-¿cuando se le empezara a notar la panza a Hermione?-Harry parecía saltar cuando hizo la pregunta, yo también me muero de la curiosidad de saber cuando se me notara. Draco sonrió ante nuestro entusiasmo y dijo

-depende- dijo- hay muchos factores que determinan cuando se empezara anotar o no. Como podrás ver a sus 7 semanas a Herms no se le nota absolutamente nada hay otras mujeres que para el tercer mes ya se les nota, también esta el hecho de que Herms es primeriza, habría que ver su historial biológico si a su madre se le noto rápido hay un gran por ciento de que suceda lo mismo con Hermione, también hay que notar la contextura de su cuerpo, en fin son muchas cosas a tomar en cuenta pero dejame decirte que lo mejor de los embarazos es estar a la expectativa de que algo nuevo pase. El cambio que ocurrirá en el cuerpo de Hermione sera increíble y maravilloso para ustedes, te sorprenderás cuando veas que sus senos se irán agrandando junto con su vientre, con cada mes descubrirás algo nuevo, ya lo veras.- Harry me sonrió ante lo ultimo dicho por Draco, yo también espero con ansias ver el cambio que ocurrirá en mi.

-con esto tambien vienen algunos problemas- continuo Draco- algunas mujeres tienden a deprimirse cuando se ven "panzonas" es el deber del hombre apoyarlas durante este proceso, decirles que están bonitas, hacerlas sentir bien con su cuerpo, satisfacer sus necesidades- ¿que necesidades?-si Herms estoy hablando de sexo- oh Dios puedo sentir mi cara ardiente- no hay ningún problema con tener sexo durante el embarazo, es mas hasta ayuda a que el parto sea mas fácil solo procuren no ser muy rudos durante el acto sexual

-¡DRACO!-exclame cubriéndome la cara, podía escuchar la risa de Draco y la de Harry también. Lo peor del aso es que esas actividades ya se acabaron para mi...

-volviendo al tema- siguió- traten de tener una buena comunicación no solo entre ustedes si no también con el bebe, hablen con el, pongan música, acaricienlo. Este no es solo el trabajo de la mama si no también del papa ambos son de igual importancia para que sea un bebe feliz.- wow las palabras de Draco son muy profundas- trata de estar siempre de buen humor, no te estreses demaciado que el bebe lo puede sentir, los bebes sienten todoa través de la madre. ¿alguna otra pregunta?

-si- dije poniéndome roja por la pregunta que iba a formular- quiero saber algo ¿como es posible que tenga 7 semanas de embarazo si hace un mes tuve mi periodo tan regular como siempre?

-esa es una muy buena pregunta, fíjate que como ya e dicho cada ser es diferente y cada cuerpo responde de diferente manera a los cambios generados. Algunas mujeres se dan cuentas de que están en cinta gracias a un retraso otras no se pueden llevar de esto ya que siguen con su periodo normal, aveces al cuerpo le toma tiempo el registra el embarazo por lo que sigue ovulando como siempre, generalmente en los primeros meses puede que ocurra un pequeño sangrado si este es abundante es mejor recurrir al doctor porque puede ser un caso de aborto. En tu caso creo que se debió mas bien a que tu cuerpo no había registrado el embarazo, si para el próximo mes te vuelve a llegar ven donde mi así descartamos cualquier peligro para el bebe, pero normalmente esto no debe ser un problema.

-ok- uff que suerte ya me estaba asustando

-¿alguna otra pregunta?- Harry y yo nos miramos el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-no, por el momento estamos bien- contesto Harry

-bueno pues ya saben cualquier cosa me avisan- nos paramos y nos dirigimos a la puerta

-gracias por todo- me despedi de Draco con un beso y un abrazo el cual al parecer duro mas de lo debido pues Harry me halo a su lado. Hombres.

-no hay de que- me dijo Draco entre risas al ver la reacción de Harry- nos vemos Potter- este no le contesto simplemente me arrastro fuera del consultorio. Ay Dios ¿que voy hacer con estos chicos?

El episodio con Draco se olvido facilmente tan pronto y nos reunimos con los chicos quienes nos esperaban para irnos. Ron le paso la vídeo cámara a Harry quien feliz grababa la salida del pequeño Willy al mundo, yo cargaba el bolso del bebe, Ron la maleta de Luna y esta a su hijo quien observaba todo sin perder detalle alguno.

En el camino a la casa a mi me toco grabar ya que Harry manejaba, Ron le hacia todo tipo de gracias a willy quien lo miraba como si un tercer ojo le hubiera salido, Luna era la que terminaba riéndose de sus ocurrencias. Al llegar a casa entre risas y mas risas me estaba costando trabajo mantener la cámara en una sola dirección, al abrir la puerta principal todos nos llevamos una gran...

-¡SORPRESA!

* * *

**Este cap es uno de esos capítulos de transición que son necesarios para que la historia se desarrolle, no es uno de mis favoritos pero es necesario para el transcurso de la historia. Espero que a ustedes si les aya gustado y me digan que les pareció ok**

**TODAVIA NO E PODIDO VER HARRY POTTER! WUUUUAAAAAAAA no lo puedo creer, se me había olvidado por completo que el viernes operaban a mi papa y pues como verán no pude ir PERO JURO QUE DE MAÑANA NO PASO!**

**Ehh disculpen ese momento pero me tenia que desahogar. Vamos a lo que vinimos**

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

**-mama, papa que gusto verlos**

**-Harry querido ¿como es eso de que quieres volver con mi Ginny?**

**-oh cariño tu y Ginny siempre han sido perfectos el uno para el otro, nunca e perdido la esperanza de que se reconcilien...**

**-¿Harry sabes algo de Hermione?, no me contesta las llamada, las cartas, nadie sabe donde esta, estoy muy preocupada por ella porque me dijeron que estaba enferma...**

**

* * *

**

**¡nos leemos ****pronto chics!**


	18. Capitulo XVII

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capitulo XVII**

**

* * *

**

_**Harry pov**_

-¡SORPRESA!- la casa de Ron estaba llena hasta el tope de arreglos ( probablemente los que recibieron de parte de todo el mundo mágico) pero la sorpresa fue el delicioso olor a comida y las dos caras sonrientes frente a nosotros. Caras que hacia meses no veíamos.

- ¿mama? ¿Papa?- pregunto Ron luego de salir del asombro- ¡mama, papa que gusto me da verlos!- Ron dejo caer las maletas que traía con el y fue a abrazar a sus padres. Los señores Weasley habían hecho un viaje a Romanía para visitar a su hijo mayor Charlie, viaje que se había extendido a mas de 5 meses. Esta era la rutina que los Weasley tenían que seguir desde hace algunos años...

- oh mi Ronny que gusto verte, pero mira que delgado estas ¿estas comiendo tus tres comidas al día?

- si señora Weasley, personalmente me encargo de que Ron tenga sus comidas a tiempo- dijo Luna saliendo detrás de Hermione con William en brazos

- estoy segura que s... oh- paro de hablar la señora Weasley al ver el pequeño bulto que se movía en brazos de Luna- ¿puedo verlo?- pregunto

- claro que si- contesto Luna con una gran sonrisa. Ron estaba igual de sonriente al lado de su padre quien esperaba su momento para conocer a su nieto

- ¡oh Arthur ven a ver que guapo esta! se parece a Ron cuando nació

- si, exceptuando el cabello rubio- contesto este

- ¿puedo cargarlo querida?

- claro que si señora Weasley- Luna le paso cuidadosamente al niño a sus brazos. Desde mi posición podía ver las lágrimas de felicidad de ambos abuelos. Me pregunto si así de felices se sienten mis padres ahora que Herms esta embarazada..

Sentí una pequeña y delicada mano envolver la mía y por un momento pensé que era mi madre, se sentía tan cálida y suave, de esas manos que pocas personas tienen y que te hacen sentir protegido y amado. Quise ver si me estaba volviendo loco o si lo que sentía era verdad pero al ver a la dueña de esa mano no fue el fantasma de mi madre el que vi si no el rostro de la persona que me a mostrado mas amor en el mundo, mi mejor amiga.

-ellos también están felices Harry, nunca dudes de eso- me dijo empinándose para alcanzar mi oído y susurrarme justo lo que necesitaba oír

-¿como sabes que eso era lo que me preguntaba?- pregunte curioso, tal vez ella esta practicando Oclumancia a mis espaldas y yo ni enterado...

-de la misma forma que tu sabes como terminar mis lineas- traducción: no se sabe. Le apreté la mano y así nos quedamos como observadores de la presentación de Willy a sus únicos abuelos (el papa de Luna murió hace algunos años de muerte natural según los doctores, según Luna un no-se-que lo llamo para hacer un trabajo especial. No pregunten)

-chicos que gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo- nos vino a saludar el señor Weasley después de reparar en nuestra presencia- ¿como esta todo?

-muy bien, no se han perdido mucho desde que se fueron, exceptuando el nacimiento de Willy claro.-respondió Hermione después de terminar el abrazo.

-¿estas seguro de eso querida?- pregunto la señora Weasley. ¿Sera que sabe del embarazo? mire a Hermione y se que entendió mi silenciosa pregunta pues disimuladamente me dijo que no sabia

-mm no se de que habla señora Weasley- respondió Hermione.

-me e enterado de algunas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo mas tarde Harry querido, en privado si no es ninguna molestia

-n..no para nada- le respondí dudoso ¿de que querrá hablarme?

-kum.. eh.. mama- llamo Ron tratando de romper el silencio que se formo en la sala- ¿de donde sale este olor tan exquisito?- al parecer el mencionar el delicioso olor a comida nos hizo a todos olvidar lo que pensábamos

-oh claro- respondió emocionada- ¿que seria una sorpresa de bienvenida sin comida?

-oh mami no sabes cuanto te extrañe- le dijo Ron en medio de un abrazo mientras nos encaminábamos al comedor

-cualquiera diría que no le gusta mi comida- dijo Luna con su voz soñadora a lo que todos nos reímos

La verdad sea dicha ¡Dios bendiga las manos de la señora Weasley! tengo pleno conocimiento de que yo soy buen cocinero pero nunca me podre compara a Molly Weasley. Estoy tan lleno que no creo posible poder pararme, Ron se tuvo que desabotonar el pantalón después de su tercer plato, Hermione me sorprendió comiendo el doble que el.

-Ron acompañame a llevara William a su habitación- le dijo Luna a Ron quien después de mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de levantarse y seguir a Luna.

-Harry querido ¿me acompañas a la cocina por favor?- ugh creo que llego el momento de la platica privada. Después de pasar el mismo problema que Ron para levantarme de la silla y verificar que Hermione este bien (según lo que leí en el libro tengo que estar muy pendiente de ella a todo momento) seguí a la señora Weasley y a los trastes sucios hacia la cocina.

-mm..este..-trate de hacer tema ya que un silencio incomodo se había formado en la cocina. Ella me miraba sin decir o hacer nada y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso, lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era las losas lavándose a base de magia y las risas de el señor Weasley y Hermione

-Harry querido ¿como es eso de que quieres volver con mi Ginny?- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva

-¿perdón?

-lo que escuchaste Harry, ¿como es eso de que quieres volver con mi Ginny? no es que me moleste en lo absoluto pero...

-¿de donde saco esa idea?- la interrumpí antes de siguiera diciendo cosas sin sentido

-oh es que tan pronto y llegamos a la madriguera vimos toda esta montaña de periódicos pasados, generalmente rechazamos los del profeta pero justo cuando lo iba a tirar a la basura se me cayeron varios ejemplares y entre esos estaba uno en particular que llamo mucho mi atención- contaba con la mirada brillante- en la portada están tu y mi Ginny, casi creí que había vuelto pero después me di cuenta que era una foto vieja, leí el articulo donde hablaban sobre ti haciendo una llamada desesperada a mi Ginny a través de otro articulo que publicó Luna, tuve que leerlo también para poder entender de que estaban hablando y bueno por mas feliz que me haga toda esta situación necesito saber si es verdad...

No lo puedo creer ¿cuanto alboroto puede causar ese articulo? estaba mudo, no sabia que decir.

Nunca le conté a los señores Weasley la verdadera razón por la cual Ginny y yo nos divorciamos, por muy enojado que estuviera con ella los señores Weasley no tenían porque sufrir por su única hija, les dije que estábamos teniendo problemas y que ya estos no se podían soportar y que la mejor decisión era separarnos, junto con Ron armamos todo un cuento del porque Ginny se fue del país tan repentinamente y aunque ellos estuvieron triste no fue tanto como si hubieran sabido la verdad. Eso lo se.

-entonces ¿es cierto?

-bueno..yo- quería decirle que no, que nunca podría volver con su hija pero sus ojos grandes llenos de esperanza me dejaban sin habla, ante todo la señora Weasley a sido muy buena para conmigo...

-oh cariño tu y Ginny siempre han sido perfectos el uno para el otro, nunca e perdido la esperanza de que se reconcilien, estoy segura de que ella estaría tan feliz de volver contigo y darte todos los hijos que quieras- antes de poder reaccionar a sus palabras escuche como algo se rompió de tras de mi, voltee a ver y ahora si no creo poder articular palabra alguna.

Hermione, como cosa rara, dejo caer unos vasos que al parecer tenia junto con ella al (creo) escuchar lo que la señora Weasley me decía, sus ojos y boca esta abierta ante la sorpresa y me miraba como preguntándome si había escuchado bien. Tan pronto y pasada la sorpresa lo cual al parecer duro solo unos segundos (a mi me pareció mas) Hermione murmuro un rápido "lo siento" antes de bajarse a recoger los vidrios rotos.

-NO, espera yo lo hago- dije rápidamente al ver como levantaba unos vidrios. Me baje a su nivel y quise quitarle esas cosas de sus delicadas manos.

-esta bien Harry yo puedo sola- decía sin mirarme

-ya te dije que yo lo hago, no seas testaruda- empezamos a forcejear por el vidrio en su mano, ya casi lo tenia completo cuando la punta roso su pulgar

-¡AY!- grito justo cuando un liquido rojo empezó a salir de su dedo

-Hermione oh, herms perdoname- solté el vidrio y tome su dedo entre los mios- tenemos que curarte esto...

-te dije que estoy bien Harry- me dijo alejando su mano de mi. Nuestras miradas quedaron conectadas por tan solo una fracción de segundos pero lo suficiente como para ver una sombra en sus ojos.

- ¿que paso?- pregunto Ron quien entro corriendo seguido de Luna y su padre

-escuchamos como algo se rompió y después un grito desde el cuarto de William- dijo preocupado el señor Weasley

- Hermione dejo caer unos vasos y se a cortado el dedo- respondió la señor Weasley quien nos miraba a Hermione y a mi de forma muy... extraña

-fue un accidente, lo siento mucho Luna te comprare otro juego de vasos- respondió Hermione parándose con su dedo aun ensangrentado

- no hay por que disculparse Hermione- le dijo Luna dulcemente- y tampoco hay que comprar otro juego- al decir esto saco su varita de detrás de su oreja y con el movimiento y las palabras adecuadas los vasos estuvieron como nuevos. Me quise golpear a mi mismo por no acordarme que con un hechizo todo se arreglaría, y probablemente Hermione no estuviera herida...

- jumm como no se me ocurrió eso- Hermione dijo para si misma mirando los vasos recién arreglaros

-Hermione- ella no levanto su mirada- debemos curarte esa herida- quise acercarme a ella pero disimuladamente me evadió

-te dije que estoy bien Harry, no te preocupes por mi- palabras mas absurdas que esas no habían en el mundo. Iba a insistir un poco mas pero Luna me interrumpió

-bueno ya que todo esta bien ¿porque no volvemos a lo que hacíamos?- todos asintieron y Ron y su padre se fueron escaleras arriba- Hermione ven conmigo quiero hablarte sobre una cosa- Herms asintió y se fue con ella sin mirarme una sola vez- aparte ahí que curarte esa herida no quisieras ningún Muppligsh dentro de ella- ese comentario la hizo reír.

Me quede parado en el mismo lugar en el que estaba, viendo a un punto fijo con solo los ojos de Hermione en mi cabeza ¿porque se habrá puesto así? ¿sera porque escucho lo que la señora Weasley dijo? y en tal caso de que así sea no me cabe el porque se puso así si ella misma sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta

-desafortunado accidente - dijo la señora Weasley sacandome de mi mundo- gracias a Dios no fue nada grave- dijo recogiendo los vasos del piso- aun no contestas mi pregunta querido

-no crea en lo que dice ese periódico- empecé- esas cosas son viles mentiras de una reportera que busca fama- vi como la mujer frente a mi se entristeció ante mi respuesta, pero su tristeza no me duele tanto como la de otra mujer- lo siento mucho señora Weasley, usted sabe cuanto la quiero y la aprecio por eso no le puedo mentir- ella suspiro- nunca podre regresar con su hija, ella es parte de mi pasado y ahí se quedara- ella asintió

-esta bien hijo- luego me sonrió maternalmente- tu aun sigues siendo mi hijo adoptivo estés o no estés casado con mi hija, al fin y al cabo la esperanza es lo ultimo que se muere- esperemos que su esperanza muera pronto respecto a ese tema en particular- pero aun así ¿como es eso que quieres un hijo?

- ehh..bueno.. pues..- ¿como le explico que Herms esta embarazada?

-ya Molly deja al pobre muchacho- oh señor Weasley nunca pensé estar tan feliz de verlo en mi vida- ya lo tuviste por mucho tiempo ahora me toca a mi- y con eso me jalo con el cosa a la que yo no me opongo ya que me libera de una conversacion incomoda

Pusimos el vídeo de cuando nació Willy para que los señores Weasley pudieran ver el gran momento. La señora Weasley se fue en lágrimas cuando escucho el llanto del bebe y luego junto con todos (a excepción de mi) se partió de la risa cuando la cámara callo al suelo a causa de mi desmayo. Esta de mas decir que esa parte Ron la repitió mínimo 5 veces...

El resto del día fue perfecto, Luna le curo el dedo a Hermione y esta estuvo de mejor animo, cuide de ella en todo momento, si se levantaba yo me levantaba, si quería algo se lo buscaba, cada rato le preguntaba como estaba y cosas por el estilo. Según el libro debo estar muy pendiente de ella "siempre este pendiente de sus necesidades, no importa cuales sean" "tratarla como una muñeca de porcelana durante todo estos meses" y exactamente eso iba a hace. Ella me miraba extraño cada vez que tenia un gesto para con ella pero después negaba con la cabeza y me sonreía. Y no volví a ver la sombra en sus ojos por el resto del día, es mas después de haber estado con Luna su animo estuvo mucho mejor. Me pregunto porque sera...

...

-Harry- escuchaba a lo lejos- Haaaarrryyy- ¿porque me llaman?- ya despiertate dormilón- ¿quien tiene esa dulce voz?- enserio Harry no me hagas usar el aguamentil contigo- ugh la voz ya no se oye tan dulce.

-¿porque interrumpes mi sueno? quiero dormir- dije con un bostezo y estrujándome los ojos

-Harry ya son mas de las 11 te deje dormir lo suficiente- me dijo Hermione sentada sobre mi estomago- aparte no te querrás perder tu día- ¿mi día?- FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY- Hermione se lanzo a mis brazos abrazándome fuertemente pero... esperen un segundo... ¿mi cumpleaños?

Mira la mesita de noche a mi lado la cual tenia un reloj despertador que anunciaba las 11:17 del 31 de Agosto. uhg si es mi cumpleaños

-ummm no me acordaba que hoy es mi cumpleaños- Hermione se desenredo de mi y me miro con una sonrisa

-cada año tienes la asombrosa capacidad de olvidarte de este detalle

-y cada año tu eres quien me lo recuerda- le conteste con una gran sonrisa- gracias por la felicitaciones- le dije volviéndola a abrazar, esta era una muy buena forma de empezar el día

-vete a bañar que el desayuno esta casi listo, claro si es que puedes comerlo, ahí de todo y se ve tan delicioso- para mi que alguien aquí se terminara comiendo todo

-me iría a bañar pero tu sigues sobre mi, y no es que me queje- jugué con ella quien se enrojeció al ver la posición en la que estamos. Rápidamente ella se levanto

- lo siento- se veía tan linda toda sonrojada- eh.. te espero abajo.- y se fue.

Me tome mi tiempo en bañarme para pensar un poco, este seria el ultimo cumpleaños que lo pasaría sin familia, para el próximo ya tendría a mi hijo conmigo aunque técnicamente lo tengo conmigo solo que esta dentro de Hermione..

-umm esto huele delicioso- dije entrando a la cocina donde Hermione batía unas cosas

-y deja que los pruebes- dijo señalándome la gran cantidad de comida sobre la mesa- como hoy es un día especial comeremos en el comedor- asentí ante su petición, antes de salir vi que dejaba la mezcla (la cual parecía suspiro) en una esquina de la meseta- ¿crees que puedes comer?

-hasta ahora no e tenido nauseas ni mareos y la boca se me hace agua con solo ver todo esto- gracias a Dios hoy amanecí bien

-que bueno porque me levante muy temprano para prepararlo todo- me respondió feliz

-gracias otra vez Mione, no tenias porque hacerlo- le dije sirviéndome de todo un poco

-claro que si, es tu cumpleaños y eres mi mejor amigo ¿que clase de mejor amiga seria si dejo pasar esta ocasión?- pregunto con un puchero

- eres simplemente la mejor- le respondí antes de llevarme una cucharada a la boca- mmm Mione esto esta exquisito Ron se moriría por probar esto- Así nos la pasamos, comiendo de todo y hablando mucho hasta que tiempo después un pito se escucho desde la cocina

-YA ESTA- grito Hermione antes de salir corriendo, yo le caí atrás no vaya a ser cosa que se caiga, Dios no lo quiera.

-Hermione ¿que...- ella saco un molde del horno que expandió un delicioso aroma que por mas lleno que estuviera me hacia babear- ¿por favor di me que no es lo que estoy pensando?

-si lo que estas pensando es en una preparación alternativa del jugo multiusos entonces no, no lo es- me estaba relajando

-Hermione- le advertí, ella me sonrió y puso el molde frente a mi y se dirigió a la nevera

-en cambio si lo que estas pensando es en que te prepare un pastel de helado y suspiro entonces si, si lo es- siiiiiiiiiiiiii lo sabia

- oh Hermione eres increíblemente la mejor- le bese la mejilla y le robe un poco de helado de chocolate, ummm delicioso

-ya lo se, tenia que hacértelo, es tu cumpleaños- ella sabe cuanto AMO sus pasteles de helado y suspiro- aparte no podía dejar a los invitados sin bizcocho ¿verdad?- asentí automaticamente

-espera ¿invitado?- pregunte confundido

-sinceramente Harry ¿crees que te dejaría pasar un cumpleaños sin tus seres queridos?- pregunto ella negando con la cabeza mientras rellenaba el bizcocho con helado, mucho, mucho helado- y eso que no has entrado a la sala, esta repleta de cartas de felicitaciones, empezaron a llegar mientras dormíamos, mejor te sientas y lees pacientemente.

Haciendo caso a Hermione me dirigí a la sala y ¡oh gran sorpresa! el piso de la sala había desaparecido. ¿Se supone que tengo que leerlos todos? definitivamente si, esto era algo que pasaba un día al año...todos los años desde que derrote a Voldemort

- y no te olvides que tienes que mandarle las gracias a todas esas amables personas que se acordaron de ti el día de hoy- escuche la voz de Hermione desde la cocina. Genial.

Me dispuse a leer carta por carta y vaya que eran muchas. Dedique mas de 3 horas respondiendo las cartas, gracias a dios casi todas decían lo mismo y podía responder lo mismo, dedique un poco mas de tiempo en aquellas de parte de amigos que vivían fuera ( como los hermanos Weasley por ejemplo) otras no sabia que responder pues venían con información un poco extraña, cosas como " feliz cumpleaños Harry, tu regalo lo tienes que venir a buscar aquí... En mi cama" ¿que se supone que le respondo a eso?

- Harry vete a cambiar que ya están por llegar los chicos- me dijo Hermione enrollando sus brazos en mi cuello- ¿te llegaron buenos deseos?

- mejores de lo que esperaba- le dije mostrándole la carta que tenia en mis manos

-oh ¿y vas a reclamar tu regalo Harry? mira que hasta dirección te dejaron- se que estaba jugando pues la risa se escuchaba en su voz

-no lo se ¿tu que dices?- le pregunte tomándola de las manos y voltenadola de modo tal que quedara frente a mi- WOW- dije al ver lo bonita no, hermosa que se veía Hermione con un vestido que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, era strapple, de color azul con puntos blancos y una cinta blanca en la cintura. Ella tenia unas zapato sin tacón, su cabello caía en cascada naturales y nada de maquillaje ocultaba su belleza.

-digo que si no te das rápido tus invitados te encontraran en... boxers- ella me miro de arriba a abajo y tuve que levantar una ceja ante su sonrojo y mordida del labio inferior. Mierda eso me hacia recordar cosas...cosas no aptas para este momento

-entonces creo que me iré a mi cuarto Mione- le dije parándome- pero antes dejame decirte que te vez mas que hermosa Hermione- ella me sonrió aun con ese sonrojo en su rostro

-tenia que verme presentable para estar en tu cumpeaños ¿no?-dijo mirándome a los ojos

-aunque estuvieras en bata, rolos y cosa verde en la cara DEBES estar presente en mi cumpleaños-ella rió de mis ocurrencias, me dio un casto beso y se fue camino a la cocina no sin antes despeinarme el pelo.

En frente de mi armario no sabia que escoger ¿que se supone que Hermione había planeado? ¿una fiesta? ¿un picnic? ¿una comida? ¿que me pongo?

Escuche el timbre sonar y supe que me tenia que apurar. Pensándolo bien es mi cumpleaños y tengo derecho a vestirme como quiera ¿no?

Escogi un jean azul oscuros y una camisa de color verde con rayas blancas. Ni me moleste en ver mi cabello ya que este era causa perdida, me calce en unos tenis y salí a ver a mis invitados.

Al bajar las escaleras escuche risas desde el patio, salí por la puerta trasera y vi a los primeros invitados del día. Todo esta bien decorado, globos, tiras, sillas y mesas, buena música y hasta había una mesa con comida tapada y bebidas ya abiertas. El sol estaba en su maximo explendor y sus rayos se reflejaban en el agua de la piscina, todo se veia con mucha vida, perfecto para un momento con tus amigos.

-hermano feliz cumpleaños- me abrazo Ron

-feliz cumpleaños Harry- me abrazo Luna

-oh Harry querido que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños- siguió la señora Weasley

-muchacho que todo lo que quieres se te cumpla

-ya lo creo señor Weasley- le respondí

-Harry tus regalos están en la mesa del fondo- me comento Luna- espero y te guste el que te di- uhh si ya lo creo, los regalos de Luna son muy...Luna.

-¿y donde esta mi ahijado que no me a felicitado?- Luna me sonrió y señalo las sillas cerca de la piscina, con un rápido asentimiento me dirigí al lugar señalado. De espaldas a mi estaba Hermione con Willy en brazos y Hermy a su lado, su cabello caia a un lado de su hombro Willy tenia un puño encerrado en un dedo de Hermione mientras Hermy observaba todo

-parece ser que Hermy encontró otro Weasley a quien molestar- le comente haciéndola saltar del susto

-¡Harry me asustaste!- me reí de su cara enojada y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza- y si, al parecer a Hermy le gustan mas los niños que los adultos con complejo de niños

-¡TE ESCUCHE!- Grito Ron con la boca llena de comida

-Ronald no hables con la boca llena- lo reprendió la señora Weasley.

-es bueno saber que le gustan los niños- dije acariciando a Hermy, Hermione me sonrió y simplemente asintió a mi comentario

-también es bueno saber que te desenvuelves muy bien con los niños- comente como cosa de nada.

-bueno siempre me han gustado los niños- dijo pasandome a WIlly- al fin y al cabo tuve que hacer una maestría después de 7 años cuidando de ti y Ron- me sonrió

- ¡hey creí que Ron era el único con complejo de niño aquí!- me queje

-ja tu no estas muy lejos de el- se defendio ella, como acto reflejo le saque la lengua- ves! eres un niño

-no soy un niño- me volví a quejar testarudamente- y tu bien lo sabes- me felicite al ver el sonrojo que rápidamente cubrió su rostro- ¿o acaso ya lo has olvidado Mione?

-Harry...- su voz se escucho raposa y malditamente sensual para mis oídos. Definitivamente tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas. Antes de que Hermione pudiera continuar hablando (si ess que iba a continuar) un fuerte DING DONG se escucho desde adentro

-yo iré- dije levantandome y pasandole a Willy a Hermione- no me extrañen- le dije acariciando a Hermy. Pase por el lado de Ron, quien comía a sus anchas, de Luna y los señores Weasely quienes compartian una amena conversacion. Pase la cocina, el comedor, la sala hasta por fin llegar a la puerta principal.

-¿quien es?- pregunte

-soy yo Neville- inmediatamente abrí la puerta

-NEVILLE oh que gusto me da verte- nos abrazamos- ven pasa, pasa

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- me dijo entregándome un regalo muy bien envuelto

-oh no debiste, muchas gracias- el no el dio importancia y seguimos caminando-¿y como te a ido?

-los experimentos van de maravi...- DING DONG

-cuentame después, los chicos están en el patio trasero, sigue por la sala luego el comedor y por ultimo la cocina ahí los veras la puerta- el me asintió, tomo mi regalo y se fue. Yo volví a abrir la puerta

-¿quien es?

-somos las gemelas Patil- respondió una doble voz

-oh Padma, Parvati que gusto verlas

-Felicidades Harry- me felicitaron ambas al mismo tiempo

-pase, pasen- ambas me siguieron de camino al patio pero justo cuando íbamos por el comedor se escucho el DING DONG- sigan a delante, doblen a su izquierda hasta la cocina y verán a los demás- ella asintieron y se fueron en dirección contraria a la mía

-¿quien es?

-soy Lavender Brown-

-Lavender ¿como has estado?-la salude

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- me dijo con sus pronunciados labios rojos- ¿donde están todos? no me digas que llegue muy temprano...

-eh..no los demás están en el patio trasero- ella aplaudió como si eso la emocionaba de sobre manera, ummm las chicas siempre han sido raras. No di ni dos paso y el timbre volvió a sonar, le señale el camino hacia el patio y se fue.

-¿quien es? - y así me pase por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, enserio esto de ser el festejado cansa un poco, no daba ni dos pasos y ya tenia que abrir la puerta. Después de recibir a Dean, Katie, Seamus, Oliver, Colin, Angelina, Susan, y Hannah ya estaba mas que cansado de abrir y cerrar la puerta. ¿Porque no se coordinan para llegar todos al mismo tiempo? eso me haría todo mas fácil. Ya estaba casi llegando al patio trasero, podía ver el sol y escuchar la música y las risas de todos, casi llegaba, casi, solo un poco mas cuando...DING DONG.

con un gruñido me di la vuelta (otra vez) para abrir la puerta de mala gana, enserio ya estaba cansado

-¿QUIEN?- pregunté al abrir la puerta, lamente haber gritado en el mismo segundo que registre de quien se trataba- oh..yo..lo siento..uhh..mmm..

-¡Harry!- un cuerpo se lanzo a mi de la misma manera que Hermione lo hace- lamento mucho que hubiéramos venido sin avisar pero de verdad eres nuestra ultima esperanza

-n..no se preocupe señora Granger- ¿no se supone que ellos estaban en Francia?- señor Granger gusto en volverlo a ver- lo salude con un apretón de mano- disculpen lo de hace un mo...

-¿Harry sabes algo de Hermione?- me interrumpió la preocupada señora Granger

-¿perdón?- pregunte confundido

-muchacho sabemos que tu y Hermione son muy cercanos tu debes saber donde ella esta- me hablo igual de preocupado el padre de mi mejor amiga

-Harry, Hermione no me contesta las llamada ni las cartas, nadie sabe donde esta, estoy muy preocupada por ella porque me dijeron que estaba enferma...

-¿eh?- yo seguía muy perdido

-un amigo muy cercano a nosotros nos dijo que mi bebe estaba enferma, no nos quiso decir de que por secreto profecional, pero al diablo ella es nuestra niña y ni bien supimos lo que pasaba tomamos el primer vuelo hasta Londres

-fuimos a su apartamento y el portero nos dijo que hermione no había ido por aya en mucho tiempo, oh Harry estamos muy preocupados dinos por favor que tu sabes algo de mi bebe- la cara de la señora Granger estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, sus ojos color chocolate me miraban suplicando una respuesta. Sus ojos tan parecidos a los de Herms me estrujaron el corazón al ver la tristeza en ellos

-no se preocupen Hermione esta bien- los vi suspirar de alivio

-¿sabes donde esta?- pregunto su padre

-ella esta...

-¿Harry porque tardas tanto? te vas a perder t... ¿mama? ¿papa?

-aquí- termine de hablar ante la interrupción de Hermione quien veía a sus padres sin entender el porque ellos están aquí y no en Francia

-calabacita- dijo su padre al reaccionar e ir a abrazarla

-oh mi bebe, estas bien- decía su madre abrazándola junto a su padre, la estaban haciendo Sandwich

-me alegro mucho de que me extraron pero no tienen porque ser tan efusivos- sonreía Hermione en medio del abrazo- por cierto ¿que hacen aquí? no es que me moleste claro está pero ¿no se supone que deben estar en Francia?

-si pero es que David nos llamo diciendo que estaba muy preocupado por ti porque tenias una enfermedad- el rostro de Hermione se volvió rojo tomate a la mención de este tal David, ¿que quien es? ni idea

-¡¿el Doc les contó?- oh es el doctor muggle de Hermione de quien están hablando, oh por Dios el les contó sobre el embarazo psicológico

-solo nos dijo que estas enferma y que puede necesitar a tu familia en este momento pero no nos quiso decir que tienes ¿que tienes mi niña?- Hermione me miro buscando apoyo pero ¿como se supone que le explicas a los padres de la mujer embarazada de tu hijo que, en efecto, ella esta embarazada y que lo que se creía una enfermedad era, gracias a dios, solo un mal entendido? si alguien sabe la respuesta por favor responda por mi. Nunca pensé en tener que explicarle a los padres de Hermione sobre el bebe (menos al papa, el es tan...sobreprotector con su UNICA hija)

-ehh.. no..este fue todo un mal entendido yo ummm...estoy bien, mas que bien se podría decir- le contesto ella, sus padres la miraban buscando algún indicio de que estuviera mintiendo- enserio estoy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse ¿verdad Harry?

-eh... este...si Hermione esta perfectamente bien señores Granger- les asegure

-ok- respondió el papa de Herms- ¿pero como es eso de que no has dormido en tu apartamento?- oh oh

-Herms hace tiempo que no responde mis cartas y tampoco respondías las llamadas y cuando fuimos a tu apartamento el portero nos dijo que hace tiempo no vas por esos lados ¿donde te estas quedando cariño?- doble oh oh

-ehh..me..me estoy quedando a..aquí con Harry- respondió sin mira a sus padres. Ambos miraron en mi dirección y juro haber visto rojo en los ojos del señor Granger

-ehh..si.. Hermione se esta quedando por un tiempo aquí por..por que..por que- ¿que el digo?

-por que le estoy ayudando a Harry en una misión muy importante, por eso-Hermione eres mi ídola

-¿y es necesario que vivas con el para terminar esta misión?- pregunto su padre mirándome de refilón

-honestamente papa no te puedes poner de sobreprotector con Harry, recuerda que viví mas de 7 años con el. No es como que haga mucha diferencia ahora- claro el hecho de que tuvimos mucho, mucho sexo (delicioso sexo debo decir) y que compartimos cama no hace ninguna diferencia, AHHH y el que este embarazada tampoco. Que no se te olvide mencionar todo eso Hermione

-bueno esta bien pero cuanto tiempo falta para que esta misión se acabe?-exactamente 29 semanas, si todo sale bien

-mmm pues...-Hermione trataba por todos los medios evadir los ojos de su madre quien la miraba fijamente- unos meses...

-esta bien pero mas te vale jovencito que la trates bien y la respetes- me dijo el papa de Herms con su dedo acusador apuntando hacia mi. Trague duro

-si señor Granger- respondí en automático. Juro que sentí una gota de sudor bajar por mi nuca, este hombre mi intimida mucho

-ya papa, ¿por que no se quedan para la fiesta?-los invito Hermione

-¿fiesta? ¿que fiesta?-pregunto emocionada su madre

-es el cumpleaños de Harry- respondió Hermione sonriente abrazándose a uno de mis brazos. Nunca en mi vida quise alejar a Hermione de mi como lo quisiera ahora que estoy bajo la mirada fija de su padre, casi me sentía desfallecer.

-oh Harry Feliz Cumpleaños-me abrazo la señora Granger- que mal educado de nuestra parte venir sin avisar y justo en este día

-n..no se preocupe señora Granger, sus razones fueron de causa mayor- dije un poco nervioso porque Hermione seguía colgada de mi brazo y su padre no dejaba de mirarme

-oh Richard da le un respiro al pobre muchacho- lo reprendió su esposa y oh gracias a Dios el miro a otro lado

-tu padre puede ser intimidante cuando quiere- le susurre en el oído a Hermione

-si a veces- me contesto antes de apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. OH MI DIOS...

* * *

**Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidas a las nuevas lectors, siento no decir mucho pero estoy enferma y solo saque un momento para subirles el capitulo y ya me voy de vuelta a la camita. Odio estar enferma y mas en vacaciones **

**ohhh ya vi la peli y la ame totalmente, todos esos momentos H/H hicieron que estuviera en una nueve todo el dia. Y ESE BESO oh mi Dios creo que ya puedo morir feliz... :)**

***voz de telenovela* y en el siguiente capítulo:**

DING DONG

-yo abro- me adelante, solo un invitado faltaba por llegar y es mejor que sea yo quien lo recibiera

-Cariño ¿estas segura que estas bien? noto algo extraño en ti- oh madres ¿porque lo tienen que saber todo?- no metería mis manos al fuego pero juraría que Harry también se esta comportando algo extraño

-Ron no te atrevas!- y con eso lo mande a volar. Upss

-Perdón Harry, pero con todo esto no tuve tiempo de comprarte ningún regalo, tu dime que quieres y te lo daré ok

-quiero que tu seas mi regalo Mione...

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh eso se oyo muy prometedor, ¿que sera lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo?**

**

* * *

**

**¡nos leemos pronto chics!**


	19. Capitulo XVIII

**¡Hola!**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XVIII**

_**Hermione pov**_

¿Cuan embarazoso es tener que decirle a tus padres que te estas quedando en la casa de un chico? dejenme y les respondo. MUCHO

Se supone que ellos deberían estar en Francia y se supone que no se debían de enterar de que me estoy quedando con Harry ya que se suponía que el Doc. no debía de haber abierto la boca por secreto profesional (bueno por lo menos no dijo todo). Ahhh creo que me hice demasiadas suposiciones.

Pero es que cuando decidí tener un hijo con Harry lo tenia todo fríamente calculado, me embarazaba, disfrutaba de los primeros meses sin problema alguno, luego mis padres llegaban y veían una hija muy embarazada, ellos se asombraban, sumaban dos mas dos y sacaban sus propias conclusiones, si tenían preguntas me preguntaban y yo respondía, fin del asunto. Pero noooooooooooooooooooooo nada nunca sale como uno lo planea...

Ahora yo tenia que decirles todo paso a paso, hacerles entender punto por punto y rogar a todos los santos que mi papi no mate a Harry. fácil ¿no? si claro...

Por lo menos mis papas no hicieron mas pregunta sobre "la misión" y se unieron a la fiesta bueno mas que fiesta reunión de amigos y familiares seria el titulo mas adecuado, pero es muy largo.

La verdad sea dicha y si no fuera por Luna me hubiera olvidado por completo que hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry. Ayer después de esa peculiar conversacion entre la señora Weasley y Harry (de la cual no me quiero acordar, muchas gracias) y del accidente con los vasos, estuve conversando con Luna mientras ella me curaba el dedo. Con todo esto del nacimiento de Willy, el supuesto embarazo psicológico, Draco y saber que de verdad si estoy embaraza no me había dado cuenta de que estábamos a final de mes, ya se imaginaran la cara que puse cuando Luna me pregunto sobre que tenia planeado hacerle a Harry para su cumpleaños y al darme cuenta que lo había olvidado, aun no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado...

Yo nunca, jamas de los jamas e olvidado el cumpleaños de Harry, NUNCA, y el que sea la primera vez me da un sentimiento de culpa muy fuerte. Por eso tan pronto y recordé su cumpleaños (el cual no debí de olvidar en primer lugar) me olvide de todo lo demás y junto con Luna empezamos a planear una fiesta de ultimo minuto. Decidimos que seria algo pequeño solo para nuestras personas mas cercanas, Luna se encargaría de mandar las invitaciones y yo me encargaría de todo lo demás. Me toco levantarme muy temprano para tener todo listo y gracias a que soy (y no es por presumir) la mejor bruja de mi generación todo estuvo listo a tiempo.

Hasta el momento la fiesta iba de lo mejor, casi todos los invitados estaban presentes y estos no reparaban en alagar mi comida, y es que esta deliciosa no puedo dejar de comer, y no había nadie aburrido. Aunque debo decir que el centro de atención, por primera vez en la historia, no era Harry si no William. Era muy gracioso escuchar a Ron presumir de las cosas que su hijo con tan solo unos días de nacido ya hacia. Mis padres y los señores Weasley solo hablan de bebes y cosas así, quien lo dijera mis padres hablando de niños sin saber que un nieto les viene en camino...

Harry se las estaba pasando muy bien, podía verlo bailar de vez en cuando con algunas de las chicas, a ratos venia a donde mi a preguntarme como estaba o si necesitaba algo (desde ayer que esta muy pendiente de mi) y luego se iba a ver a Willy, esta demás decir que Harry sera un gran padre.

No pude evitar el pensar en Harry como padre, padre de mi bebe. Todavía me parece mentira el que este embarazada, el que tenga un pedacito de Harry, de mi, de los dos dentro de mi, creciendo en mi interior. Estoy tan feliz...solo tengo que buscar la forma de dar la noticia, en especial a mi papa...

-Hermioine- mi madre me saco de mi burbuja personal- quisiera hablar contigo

-emmm si claro- ay no por favor que no insista en saber sobre "la misión"

-es sobre lo que paso hace un rato- ay no- me preguntaba...

DING DONG

-yo abro- me adelante, solo un invitado faltaba por llegar y es mejor que sea yo quien lo recibiera. Y aparte me libra de una conversacion incomoda.

Me dirigí a la puerta principal y antes de abrir una gran sonrisa se plasmo en mi rostro

-me alegra que te ayas decidido a venir- salude a mi doctor

-si bueno eres un poco insistente cuando quieres- me respondió Draco entregándome la invitacion que le mande. La invitaciob de Draco fue la única que mande ya que le puse un hechizo de modo tal que hasta que el no viniera hasta la puerta de la casa esta no se callaría recordándole que tenia que venir.

-ah pero funciono ¿no?- le dije sonriente, el simplemente negó con la cabeza para luego observar la casa

-linda casa la que tienen- me sonroje al mal uso de palabras

-es de Harry- lo corregí. El me miro con una ceja arriba

-anja ¿y me vas a decir que tu no pasas la mayor parte del día aquí?- me volví a sonrojar, ¿por que el tiene que tener la razón en todo?- eso pensé

-bueno.. por ahora me estoy quedando aquí... ¡pero yo tengo mi propio apartamento!- le explique

-como digas Hermione, lo que yo se es que estas esperando al hijo de Potter entonces supongo esta casa también sera del bebe por ende tuya también ¿o no?- ehh no lo se- además se nota que esto tiene mano de mujer, mira esos manteles, esas plantas, centros de mesas...

-¿que hay de malo con ellas?- pregunte cruzada de brazos. Son lindas y las escogí con mucho cariño para Harry...

-Herms un hombre no pone esas cosas en su casa a menos que una mujer lo haga- se rió el- deberías ver mi apartamento es todo lo contrario a esto, deberías de ir a arreglármelo aveces hasta me da miedo entrar- no pude evitar reírme de su comentario, en serio es difícil imaginarse a un Malfoy sin los lujos de los elfos que hagan todo por ellos, de verdad que a cambiado el chico.

-ven vamos, eres el ultimo en llegar- lo tome del brazo y pude notar que estaba un poco tenso- ¿pasa algo?

-no...bueno si- el me paro antes de que pudiéramos continuar mas aya de la cocina. Podíamos escuchar la música,las voces y risas de todos- ¿estas segura que es una buena idea que este aquí?

-¿a que te refieres Draco? si no hubiera estado segura no te hubiera invitado

-ya se pero... se que no soy una de las persona favorita de Potter y bueno esta es su fiesta y no quisiera incomodar...y además todas esas personas...

-todas esas personas son las mismas personas que iban a Hogwarts con nosotros- el me hizo seña como diciendo que exactamente ese era su punto- y lo que paso en Hogwarts quedo en Hogwarts, ya somos adultos- le guiñe un ojo- solo divierte si.

-esta bien Herms lo intentare.

-genial, ahora vamos- lo volví a tomar del brazo y lo lleve junto conmigo.

Al entrar al patio trasero pensé quedar ciega la luz del sol nos daba de frente y su brillo era muy fuerte, eso me previno de ver las caras de sorpresa de todos los presentes al ver a mi acompañante, solo escuche el profundo silencio que reino tan pronto y estuvimos a la vista de todos, Hasta Hermy se quedo en silencio...

-ves no fue una buena idea- me susurro Draco al oído después de acostumbrarnos al cambio de luz. Pude ver a Harry fruncir el ceño desde lejos. Ugh no buen comienzo.

- ¡Hemione! ¿y quien es este guapo muchacho con el que has venido?- dijo mi madre rompiendo el silencio y acercándose a nosotros

-ehmm...el es Draco Malfoy un...- ni loca lo presento como mi ginecólogo- un ex compañero de la escuela

-ahh mucho gusto Jane Granger- se presento mi madre a lo que Draco respondió tomando su mano y besándola como todo un caballero. Pude ver a mi madre sonrojarse con su gesto

- ya veo de donde salio la belleza de Hermione- ok ahora las dos nos sonrojamos

-Malfoy- escuche una voz muy conocida decir y no se escuchaba muy feliz- ¿que haces aquí?

-Potter feliz cumpleaños- le dijo Draco sacando una caja de su pantalón y entregándoselo - y eso preguntale a Hermione- Harry miraba desde el presente hacia la cara de Draco y luego a la mía hasta el punto que tuve que carraspear para que reaccionara

-eh... ¿gracias?-dijo este tomando el obsequio y dando las gracias mas en forma de pregunta que otra cosa. Draco simplemente se encogió de hombros sin darle mas importancia. Mi madre miraba todo con cara de no entender nada.

- ¡Draco!- saludo Luna quien venia con Willy en brazos- que gusto que estés con nosotros- oh Luna ella siempre esta en los momentos mas necesarios- porque no vienes y nos platicas un poco de ti, todos estamos muy emocionados de saber que a pasado en tu vida-comentaba Luna soñadora.

-eh si claro ¿Luna? ¿Lovegood? ¿Weasley? -dijo este sin saber como llamarla

-Luan esta bien- le contesto ella mientras se iban al grupo de personas que se veían mas que sorprendidos. Mi madre los siguió, al parecer esta interesada en saber de la vida de Draco al igual que todos, dejandome sola con Harry. Este me miraba interrogativamente, yo simplemente me fui a la mesa de comida

-me puedes explicar por favor-dijo el poniéndose a mi lado

-¿explicar que?- dije inocentemente antes de entrarme un bocadillo a la boca, umm están delicioso

-¿el hecho de que Draco Malfoy este en mi casa por ejemplo?- dijo como si fuera de lo mas obvio

-lo invite a tu fiesta- respondí comiendo otro bocadillo

-Hermione ya se que lo invitaste a la fiesta te pregunto el porque- me dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Mire a nuestro alrededor para ver si había alguien cerca, nop todo limpio, al parecer todos quieren saber de la vida de Draco

-mira Harry creo que es mejor si tu y Draco empiezan a limar asperezas y que mejor lugar que una fiesta- me acerque a el para susurrarle bien bajito- recuerda que nos estaremos viendo las caras durante todo el embarazo- el suspiro y miro al cielo como rogando por algo

-no se como haces para siempre convencerme

-ja hay que ver quien habla, te recuerdo que la de la debilidad aquí soy yo, nunca te puedo decir no y eso me frustra- el me sonrió cambiando de humor al instante

-a mi no, lo puedo usar para mi beneficio- dijo el tomándome de la cintura

-suave Potter no querrás que mi papi te vea- y en un dos por tres lo tenia a tres pasos de mi. Me empecé a reír de su cara de miedo y el se enojo conmigo

-no te burles Hermione, tu padre puede asustar un poco- por su cara cualquiera diría que es mas peligroso que Voldemort

-ya Harry relajate, tomate una cerveza y disfruta la fiesta-le dije acercándome a el y pasándole una botella

-no gracias- me dijo y lo mire extraño- no me esta gustando el olor de la cerveza- no pude evitar reírme de su cara de disgusto, pobre los síntomas le están dando duro

-ya Hermion es mi cumpleaños no te puedes estar burlando de mi- se quejo el como niño chiquito, hasta saco el labio inferior e hizo los ojitos de borrego a medio morir. Esto solo hizo que me riera mas

-oh H..arry..lo..siento- ok ya calmate Hermione- te vez muy mono cuando pones esa cara- le dije, el se cruzo de brazos fingiendo enojo

-no te hablo, te burlaste de mi y as herido mis sentimientos- dijo con falsa voz de dolor

-ya perdoname, no me volveré a reír de ti... por hoy

-no estas haciendo un buen trabajo Mione

-esta bien ¿que quieres para que me perdones por osar burlarme de ti en tu cumpleaños?- pregunte

-mmm no lo se- el se tocaba la barbilla como si estuviera pensando algo de mucha importancia, luego miro a nuestro alrededor para después ponerse frente a mi y casi hacerme casi gritar del susto cuando me tomo de la cintura y me pego junto a el- ya se, para que te perdone me tienes que dar un beso

-¿que?- el tenia esa sonrisa fresca en su rostro como si no me pidiera hacer algo que va contra todas las leyes de la amistad, frente a nuestros amigos, frente a mis padres (principalmente a mi papa) algo que desde la vez en su oficina me muero por repetir.

-¿acaso tienes miedo?- me reto el. Bien si esto es a lo que quiere jugar yo también puedo jugar. Mire al frente, todos estaban muy entretenidos con Draco, hasta Hermy parecía escuchar lo que sea que este diciendo. Si en todo caso alguien mira a nuestra dirección lo que verán sera la espalda de Harry y nada mas

-el que debería tener miedo aquí seria otro ¿que diría mi papi si me ve darte un beso eh?- lo vi flaquear por un segundo pero después reafirmo su agarre a mi cintura

-el peligro es mas exitante ¿no lo crees?- le sonreí inocentemente y me fui acercando a el lentamente, las manos me picaban rogandome subirlas por su pecho y luego a su cabello pero me retuve de hacerlo , eso seria muy sospechoso. Con mis pies en puntilla y a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia entre nuestros labios me moví rápidamente y deposite un casto beso en su mejilla

-hay esta, ya estoy perdonada- tuve que contener la risa al ver su cara de sorpresa

-hey eso no fue...

-si fue, me dijiste un beso y lo que te acabo de dar se llama beso ¿o no Harry?- sonreía como el gato cheshire, el entrecerró los ojos y me apretó junto a el

-tu pequeña bruja...

-Hermione ¿puedo hablar contigo cariño?- ¿recuerdan esa vez en segundo año cuando quede petrificada por le basilisco? ¿si? bueno nunca en mi vida pensé sentirme así otra vez, y definitivamente así es como me siento ahora. Como si un rayos nos hubiera electrocutado Harry y yo nos apartamos pasado el susto de ser descubiertos

-claro que si mami ¿que pasa?- trate de sonar como si nada pasara

-eh..esto...yo las dejo para que hablen-dijo Harry un poco nervioso, ummm me pregunto ¿que paso con eso del peligro es mas exitante?- si...este...ya me voy- y se fue. Mi mama lo veía raro y luego me miro a mi con una ceja arriba, yo el hice un gesto de no tener importancia y me comí otro bocadillo

-¿y de que quieres hablar mami?-dije después de terminar mi bocadillo

- Harry no se veía muy feliz con la llegada de ese encantador muchacho ¿no es así?- dijo apuntando hacia los demás especialmente a Draco, ¿Draco encantador muchacho? wow eso es nuevo

-mm bueno digamos que ellos no eran los mejores amigos del mundo en la escuela- bien esto iba por buen territorio

-si ya me entere de eso, al parecer no se llevaba bien con nadie porque lo primero que hizo fue pedirles disculpas a todos- ¿QUE?

-¿como dices? ¿Draco Malfoy le pidió disculpas a... todos?- demonios como me lo fui a perder

-si, la verdad fue bastante interesante de ver. Al principio le costo trabajo que le creyeran, las primeras en ceder fueron las chicas pero a los chicos le costo un poco mas de perdón principalmente a este chico, ¿cual es su nombre? Nethill, Nevil, Ne...

-Neville- la interrumpí pues quería saber en que seguía la historia

-si ese mismo- dijo ella emocionada, Dios mi madre parece adolescente- bueno a el le costo un poco creerle pero al final acepto darle una oportunidad como todos los demás. Tu padre y yo estábamos mas que perdidos durante toda la conversacion pues este chico empezó a pedir disculpas por todo lo que les hizo a cada uno de ellos, lo cual dejame decirte fueron muchas cosas, pero los señores Weasley nos ponían al tanto de que era lo que estaba hablando. Luego una de las gemelas, no se cual, le pregunto sobre su vida y vaya que ese chico sabe como dejar a una mujer con la boca abierta.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunte curiosa mientras me comía otro bocadillo

-pues fíjate, guapo, adinerado, medico, ayuda a personas de bajos recursos, soltero ¿que mas puedes pedir? ahh si yo solo tuviera unos años menos...

-MAMA- no puedo creer que esta sea mi madre. Ella solo se rió e izo gesto de no importar

-Después esta otra chica Lavanda, Laverter, Lave...

-Lavender- la volví a corregir

-Ella. Ella le pregunto que como se habían vuelto a ver tu y el, hasta le pregunto si estaban saliendo ¿están saliendo?- pregunto de la nada

-¿que? NO, claro que no- que ocurrencias tiene mi madre

-bien por que a tu padre no le gusto ese comentario, aunque es una lastima por que el chico esta mas bueno que...

-MAMA- la interrumpió, Dios enserio parece adolescente

-lo siento hija seré mayor pero aun no pierdo la vista- Ay mi Dios- como sea, el respondió algo que me dejo pensando...-oh oh- dijo que por pura casualidad se vieron en el hospital, que tu fuiste a hacerte una consulta medica- ella me miraba fijamente mientras yo trataba de no hacerlo- lo que no entiendo es porque tienes que consultar a otro ginecólogo, porque se que es ginecólogo, cuando tu ya tienes a uno - dijo ella tranquilamente tomando uno de mis bocadillos

-uh mm bueno pues como sabrás el umm el no es un ginecólogo cualquiera- ella me miraba sin entender- es un medimago, así es como le llamamos nosotros, y umm pues el puede tratar cosas que un doctor normal no podría- uff creo que es lo mejor que puedo explicar. Mi madre parecía pensarlo

- ¿es por eso de que ustedes tienen magia?

-si exactamente

-entonces de verdad si tienes algo como David nos informo, solo que es algo que solo una persona con magia puede tratar- oh vaya ya vi de donde salio mi inteligencia

-umm si algo así- su cara se lleno de preocupación

-oh cariño entonces si estas enferma- ella me abrazo fuertemente- cuentame que te pasa mi niña sabes que no importa lo que sea siempre estaré para ti, recuerda que eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida- ohhh ¿hay algo mejor que escuchar a tu madre decirte lo importante que eres para ella?

-mami no te preocupes todo esta bien- tenia tantas ganas de contarle la verdad pero se que todavía no es el momento- te prometo que todo esta bien

-esta bien te voy a creer, pero...- ella me tomo de las manos y luego miro a su espalda donde pude ver a Harry voltear la cabeza rápidamente a otra dirección ¿nos estuvo viendo todo este tiempo? -cariño ¿estas segura que estas bien? noto algo extraño en ti- oh madres ¿porque lo tienen que saber todo?- no metería mis manos al fuego pero juraría que Harry también se esta comportando algo extraño

-ay mama no se de que hablas nosotros estamos perfectamente bien- trate de sonar casual

-mmm no lo se es algo que no se explicar. Los e estado observando y aunque ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos hoy lo están mas, tal vez sea que hace mucho no los veía juntos pero juraría que Harry se preocupa mucho por ti ultimamente- ¿por que tiene que ser tan observadora? ¿porque?-¿segura que no hay nada que quieras contarme?

-segurisima mama- le sonreía abiertamente- y ya basta de tanta platica mejor vámonos a disfrutar de la fiesta- la tome de la mano y la hale conmigo hacia donde todos los demás estaban.

Gracias a Dios mi madre se olvido de mi y se fue a platicar con la señora Weasley quien estaba con Willy. Eso me dio tiempo de tener algunas palabras con Draco.

-ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, no le vayas a contar a nadie el que estoy embarazada ok-le dije de golpe

-ok no tenia pensado decirle a nadie, ya sabes secreto profesional-me guiño el un ojo

-bien porque mi madre ya me empezó a hacer preguntas sobre porque eres mi medico y bla bla bla-me queje

-ya relajate recuerda que el estres no es bueno para el bebe- a la mención de eso trate de relajarme

-necesito algo de tomar- estaba por dar la vuelta cuando Draco me tomo de l a mano

-Hermione no puede beber, el alcohol le hace daño al bebe- lo mire como si un tercer ojo le estuviera naciendo

-estaba hablando de agua o jugo genio- el respiro tranquilo- nunca pondría en riesgo a mi bebe por el alcohol, no es que me guste tanto tampoco- le sonreí- pero gracias por la preocupación

-ya sabes prometí traer a ese niño sano y salvo al mundo, Potter me mataría si algo le sucedo aunque no fuera mi culpa- asentí y estuve a punto de irme cuando alguien vino

-¿sucede algo chicos? ¿por que no se unen a la fiesta eh?- pregunto Lavender viendo fijamente nuestras manos unidas. Tan pronto y vi hacia donde ella miraba aparte mi mano de la Draco. ¿Oh por que entre todas las personas justo ella tenia que vernos tomados de la mano?

-no sucede nada Lav ya íbamos pero primero iré a buscar algo de tomar- los deje a los dos y me dirigí a la mesa de bebidas, cualquier cosa antes de ser atacada a preguntas por Lavender Brown.

Aproveche el resto del día para ponerme al tanto de todo con los chicos, estuvimos platicando mucho y bailando entre todos (a a Harry no le gustaba mucho que bailara con Draco, lo podía ver en sus ojos) con Harry baile mucho ya que este siempre estaba arriba de mi preguntandome como estaba, me parece que es un gesto my lindo de su parte pero algo raro pasaba conmigo.

Algo extraño pasaba cada vez que hablaba con Harry, era como si una energía superior nos envolviera haciendo que la atracción entre ambos sea muy fuerte. Cuando bailaba con el nos pegábamos mas de lo que hacíamos cuando bailábamos con alguien mas, es extraño de explicar pero tengo la sensacion de que cada vez que miro a sus ojos el me estuviera desnudando con la mirada. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

Cuando la noche llego era la hora del pastel.

-¡Chicos es hora del pastel!- Ya eran casi las 9 y el sol se estaba poniendo, era la hora perfecta para le paste.

Todos hicimos una ronda alrededor de Harry y a coro le cantamos cumpleaños feliz y gracias a la Luz de las bombillas pudimos ver a Harry sonrojarse.

-1-2-3-4...-empezamos la cuenta ascendiente hasta el numero 26 donde Harry apago las velitas y todos aplaudimos

-Al fin tenemos pastel me muero por probarlo- Ron estaba apunto de meter su dedo en el pastel cuando apunte mi mano en su dirección

- ¡Ron no te atrevas!- y con eso lo mande a volar. Upss

SPLASH fue lo único que se escucho ya que todos quedaron en silencio luego de lo que paso. Demonios justo ahora tuve que tener un descontrol de magia que tuve que mandar a Ron a la piscina. Todos me miraban y no sabia que decir, has algo Hermione has algo...

-jajajajajajajajajajja- escuche una risa y mire al dueño de ella. Draco Malfoy estaba casi llorando mientras apuntaba a un muy mojado Ron quien no se veía muy feliz de haber tomado un baño gratis- jajajajajajajjajajaja- escuche otra risa, esta vez de Harry. Luego todo el mundo se estaba riendo de Ron y porque negarlo hasta yo me termine riendo de esta situación.

-muchas gracias Hermione pero ya me había dado mi baño del día de hoy- me dijo Ron acercandose a mi

-eso jajaaj te jajaj pasa jajaj por jajaj meterte ajjaja con jaja mi jajaja pastel- dijo Harry entre risas

-vaya Hermione no sabia que tuvieras tanta fuerza mágica, lo mandaste a volar sin varita- me felicito Susan

-Hermione siempre a sido una excelente bruja- me alago Colin

-si pero no tenia porque descargarse conmigo- se quejo Ron quien estaba siendo secado por una muy divertida Luna

-No te quejes tanto Weasley que a ti te toco solo un baño gratis, yo hubiera preferido eso que un puñetazo en la nariz ¿sabes cuanto me costo volverla a poner en su lugar?- gracias a ese comentario todos querían saber la historia.

Gracias a Dios nada paso a mayores y todos disfrutamos del paste (el cual como todo lo demás me quedo exquisito) casi no quedo nada y Harry se estaba lamentando por eso.

-muchas gracias por haber venido- escuchaba a Harry despedirse de los invitados, mientras yo estoy despidiendome de mis papas

-si necesitas cualquier cosa solo llama- decía mama

-y si ese chico se intenta propasar contigo me avisas ok- dijo mi papa. Ay papi no creo que haga eso...

-Richard la niña ya esta grande

-no es cierto ella sigue siendo mi bebe-me dijo papa abrazándome- ¿verdad que si cariño?

-si papi yo siempre seré tu bebe-le dije dándole un beso-pero ya es hora de que se vayan no me gusta que estén tan de noche en la calle

-esta bien esta bien ya nos vamos, ya no les quitaremos mas el tiempo a ti y a Harry -¿que quiere ella decir con eso?

-¿que quieres decir con eso?-le pregunto papa

-nada Richard, nada- dijo mama mientras se encaminaba a la puerta. Papa me miro preguntándome si yo sabia algo a lo que respondí que no- adiós Harry que pases un feliz resto del día- le dijo mama después de un abrazo y guiñarle el ojo a Harry a lo que este se sonrojo.

-eh..gracias señora Granger

-muchacho que la pases bien- le dijo papa mientras le daba la mano- y por favor cuida a mi niña

-con mi vida- le respondió Harry seriamente lo que al parecer convenció a papa pues este se fue sin rechistar.

-ufff que día- le comente a Harry mientras iba a recoger todo el desastre que dejamos en el patio

-si estuvo genial- me dijo Harry tomándome de la mano- gracias por todo

-no es nada, lo hice con mucho gusto-le respondí con una gran sonrisa, el me respondió con otra. Cuando llegamos al patio y vi cuanto era lo que teníamos que limpiar decidí que lo mejor seria usar el don que Dios nos dio- Harry voy por mi varita

Después de buscar mi varita tardamos 10 minutos en poner todo en su lugar. normalmente estaría en contra de usar la magia para uso tan mundano pero la verdad sea dicha ¡¿Que haríamos sin el poder de la magia?

Me despedir de Hermy y me fui a cambiar de ropa, estaba agotada y lo único que quería era acurrucarme junto a mi almohada, cuando llegue al cuarto vi a Hary abriendo los regalos que había recibido lo que me acuerda el hecho de que se me había olvidado comprarle un regalo

-oh Hermione mira todo lo que me han regalado- me comento Harry feliz- Malfoy tiene buen gusto mira este reloj- me dijo mostrándome el regalo de Draco

-si es muy bonito- comente sin animo

- ¿Hermione te pasa algo? ¿te sientes mal?-Harry se paro de la cama y me tomo de los hombros

-no Harry, estoy bien es solo que...

-¿que Mione? ¿que te pasa? ¿quieres que llame a Malfoy?

-No...- suspire y mire a mis pies- perdón Harry, pero con todo esto no tuve tiempo de comprarte ningún regalo, tu dime que quieres y te lo daré ok-trate de arreglar la situación, mañana mismo le compraría lo que me pidiera

-¿es por eso que estas así?- me pregunto el como si no entendiera- ¿porque no tienes un regalo para mi- asentí- ¿y que hay de la fiesta?

-eso no cuenta como regalo- le rebatí

-¿entonces puedo tener lo que quiera?- volví a asentir- ¿cualquier cosa?-asentí otra vez. el lo medito por largo tiempo, ya me estaba empezando a desesperar cuando sentí sus manos bajar por mi espalda- entonces... quiero que tu seas mi regalo Mione...

-¿que?-me sentí atragantar con mi propia saliva ¿acaso escuche bien?

-dije que quiero, no, deseo que seas mi regalo- me dijo Harry acercándose a mi de modo tal que el aire no pasase entre nuestros cuerpos- se mia por una noche mas- me susurro al oído.

Me sentí desfallecer en ese mismo instante, mis manos subieron temblorosas a su cabello y con un leve asentimiento lo dirigí a mis labios. Rápidamente encontramos un ritmo no muy rápido no muy al paso y con torpes pasos llegamos al borde de la cama.

Al parecer encontré algo mejor que mi almohada para acurrucarme esta noche...

* * *

**Ahhhhhhhhh no me maten por dejarlo justo ahí...**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Les tengo 2 malas y 2 buenas noticias**

**mala: estoy en mi ultima semana de clases y los exámenes finales son la siguiente 0.o**

**Buena: luego tengo un mes completito para mi solita ^_^**

**mala: no hay avance porque no e podido terminar el próximo capitulo**

**buena: les prometo adelantar lo mas que pueda durante las vacaciones. Y quien sabe, tal vez hasta les traiga una nueva historia para el próximo año...**

**Espero y les aya gustado este nuevo cap. Haganmelo saber con sus comentarios ok.**

**

* * *

**

**¡nos leemos pronto chics!**


	20. Capitulo XIX

**¿hola? ¿hay alguien aquí? helloooooooooo**

**Bueno si todavía queda algún alma por aquí ojala y disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo y por favor leer la nota al final.**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XIX**

_**Harry pov**_

Hoy a sido un gran día, con sus altos y bajos, pero un gran día al fin y al cabo.

Volver a reunirnos todos una vez mas fue una excelente idea de parte de Hermione, ella muy bien sabe que prefiero pasar mi cumpleaños en mi casa entre amigos que en un pub cualquiera rodeado de personas a las cuales no conozco y que solo están a mi lado por mi fama.

Aun cuando entre esas personas se encuentre Draco Malfoy...

Ya se imaginaran la sorpresa que me causo el ver a Hermione entrar del brazo de Malfoy, me tomo toda mi fuerza interna no sacarlo de mi casa a patadas en ese momento y mucho mas cuando se acerco a hablarle al oído. No se porque pero cada vez que Malfoy se acerca a Hermione me nace un-no-se-que que no puedo controlar, es algo sin sentido porque si la veía bailar con Seamus, Dean, Colin o cualquiera de los chicos no sentía nada pero cuando era el...

Tengo la teoría de que tengo ese extraño no-se-que porque a Malfoy no lo conozco tan bien como a los demás (y porque no me cae bien) por lo tanto no se cuales son sus intenciones para con Hermione. Es algo así como que la tengo que proteger de el.

Por eso cada vez que la veía cerca de el yo le pedía bailar o simplemente hablar. Aun que... debo confesar que no solo pase mucho tiempo con ella por querer alejarla de Malfoy sino también porque algo en mi interior me pedía estar cerca de ella. Era como una necesidad el querer tocarla, oler su aroma, ver su sonrisa...

Se que fue muy atrevido de mi parte el proponerle besarme para yo "perdonarla" pero es que se veia tan hermosa con su pelo suelto y ese vestido que lo único que quería era tenerla entre mis brazos, gracias a Dios y fue su madre quien casi nos descubre (estoy seguro que si hubiera sido su padre me hubiera hecho pis encima)

Ese deseo de tenerla cerca de mi crecía con el paso de la fiesta y no ayudaba en nada el tener que escuchar los comentarios de Lavender Brown sobre que se encontró a Hermione y a Malfoy muy juntos y agarrados de mano. Chismosa ¿no se podía guardar ese detalle para ella sola?.

Comentarios como los de Lavender los escuchaba de parte de todos, pues aparentemente el que Malfoy aya aparecido en mi casa es gracias a Hermione (lo cual es cierto) pero ya saben ellos le ponen un doble sentido a todo (lo cual NO es cierto)

Lo único que me hacia sentir mejor era le hecho de que al papa de Hermione parecían gustarle tan poco como a mi esos comentarios, por lo cual estos no duraron mucho circulando (por lo menos no tan abiertamente)

Otra cosa no muy agradable de la fiesta fue el no poderme dar mi emborrachada de cumpleaños, vamos no me digan que en su cumpleaños no se emborrachan porque hasta Hermione lo hace (y eso es mucho decir)

Los chicos me veia raro cada vez que rechazaba una cerveza y Ron solo me palmeaba la espalda en consuelo. Esto de tener los síntomas del embarazo no me dejaba tolerar el olor del alcohol, mas bien me retorcía el estomago y quería darle una visita a mi nuevo mejor amigo...el inodoro.

Como consuelo sobre ese pequeño detalle me repetía a mi mismo que gracias a que soy yo el que pasa por los malos síntomas del embarazo Hermione puede disfrutar de los buenos síntomas, como comer por ejemplo. Si Hermione no estaba bailando la podías encontrar en la mesa de comidas, o bailando y comiendo, o hablando y comiendo, en fin siempre comiendo... yo solo le doy gracias a Dios que a los síntomas le cojio con el alcohol y no con la comida pues estaba deliciosa, principalmente el bizcocho ummm Hemione prepara el mejor de todos.

Pero después aparte de todo eso el resto de la fiesta fue un éxito, la comida: deliciosa, Hermione se lucio aun cuando ella misma fue quien se comió la mayoría claro esta. El baile: magnifico, nunca me a gustado mucho bailar pero entre amigos todo es mas divertido. Las conversaciones: muy informativas, (aunque no me lo dijeron a mi) pude escuchar un par de veces a las chicas preguntándose una a la otra si sabían quien era la futura madre de mi hijo, ilusas, si supieran que esa mujer estaba frente a sus narices. El entretenimiento: muy divertido, aunque fue un accidente ver a Ron salir volando y directo a la piscina fue genial, eso le enseñara a mantenerse alejado de mis bizcochos. Los regalos: excelentes, hasta el reloj de Malfoy me gusto (y eso es mucho decir) aunque eso no quiere decir que aya sido el mejor de todos...

Para cerrar con broche de oro hay que hacerlo de la mejor manera ¿y que mejor manera que aprovechar que tu mejor amiga la cual quieres como una herma pero que aun así vez como mujer y que aparte de todo esta esperando un hijo tuyo te proponga elegir que regalo quieres de su parte? díganme ¿que le pedirían ustedes? ¿una camisa nueva? no verdad, por que yo definitivamente solo se me ocurría una sola cosa..

...Justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora, o mejor dicho lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Solo una noche mas, la ultima en la que la haré mía, la ultima...

Acostado sobre ella besaba cada pedazo de piel que estaba a mi disposición aun con las ropas puestas, una de mis manos soportaba mi peso para no aplastarla mientras la otra jugaba con su pezón izquierdo, una de mis piernas estaba metida entre las piernas de Hermione mientras esta se movía entre jadeos. Increíblemente podía oler el aroma tan peculiar de su sexo, eso solo significa que esta increíblemente húmeda, no pude evitar gruñir ante el pensamiento de que un par de besos y caricias de mi parte la podrían llevar a estos niveles. Como para confirmar mi teoría baje mi mano hasta el borde de su vestido y la metí por debajo hasta llegar donde quería ir. MIERDA estaba totalmente empapada. Aun con los movimientos sobre mi pierna roce ese pequeño botón que hace a toda mujer gritar y vaya que Hermione grito, fuerte y claro. La sentí tensarse entre mis brazos y después relajarse, era como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo, ¿pero como si solo la toque para ver si estaba húmeda y nada mas?

-¿acaso tu...?- levante la cabeza para verla fijamente. Su boca seguía abierta y sus ojos cerrados, su cabeza estaba tirada hacia atrás mientras su espalda se arqueaba a mi cuerpo. Creo que eso es un si

-muy...sencible...-fue lo único que pudo decir entre bocanadas de aires- emabarazo...yo..sencible- parecía cavernicola hablando así, pero no me importaba porque me sentía... poderoso. Con embarazo o sin el, la hice venir con solo besos y una simple rozada.

-esto predice una noche muy agitada entonces- le dije mientras nos volteábamos de modo tal que yo quedara de bajo de ella. Ella se sorprendió por el cambio repentino pero rápidamente se compuso y una sonrisa picara cubrió sus labios

-¿o si? ¿y que tiene en mente Sr. Potter?- pregunto jugando con los botones de mi camisa. Gruñí por la voz inocente que uso

-quitate la ropa, toda, ahora- le dije con voz ronca, ella me sonrió como si hubiera conseguido justo lo que quería.

Como en una tortura se quito el vestido con una lentitud infinita, con cada pedazo de piel que quedaba libre mi ansiedad crecía y crecía...y mejor no mencionar otras partes de mi cuerpo...

-¿me quieres matar mujer?-pregunte antes de tomarla de la cintura y quitarle yo mismo el resto de las prendas, ella ya tubo su liberación yo también quiero la mía...

-no es justo ¿porque yo tengo que estar totalmente desnuda cando tu estas completamente vestido?- se quejo con su labio inferior haciendo un hermoso puchero

-eso se resuelve fácil pequeña- me levante mientras ella se acostaba en la cama, quise molestarla quitandome la ropa lentamente como ella me lo hizo a mi pero mi deseo por estar junto a ella no me dejo y termine por casi romper toda mi ropa

-veo que estamos en apuro- se rió Hermione

-no tienes idea- dije antes de comerme a besos su boca, tan dulce y deliciosa como siempre. No duramos mucho y en poco tiempo ya nos habíamos olvidado del mundo que nos rodeaba, simplemente existiamos los dos. en esta ultima noche.

Lentamente baje por su cuello hasta sus senos donde me entretuve por buen tiempo escuchando sus gemidos, después de que casi me rogara seguí mi camino mas al sur deteniéndome un momento en su vientre para darle un dulce beso a mi bebe. La mire ante de continuar y vi pura dulzura en sus ojos.

Un ultimo beso y seguí bajando hasta el paraíso de su cuerpo, probé el néctar de su cuerpo, saboree lentamente su miel y en menos de 2 minutos ella había alcanzado su segundo orgasmo

-no..es justo..-decía entre jadeos-este...era..tu turno-le sonreí desde arriba mientras me acomodaba sobre ella- dejame devolverte el favor...

-shhh no te preocupes Mione, ya lo harás después, ahora solo quiero estar dentro de ti-la bese porque ya no soportaba mas, la bese mientras entraba en ella y sentía esa calidez perfecta que me hacia llegar a nivel inimaginables, la bese mientras ella gritaba mi nombre ante la invasión de mi cuerpo en el suyo

Siempre e escuchado que una mujer tiene la habilidad de tener múltiples orgasmos uno detrás del otro si es posible, pero nunca tuve la experiencia de saber si esto era cierto por mano propia, no hasta hoy.

Hermione se vino dos veces antes de que yo alcanzara el tan ansiado orgasmo, dos veces en el que me abrazo dentro de ella y casi me hizo ver estrellas, dos veces en los que grito mi nombre y a la ultima ya no pude contenerme mas y me deje envolver y tocar el cielo.

-wow- dije- yo solo me vine una vez y tu ya llevas cuatro, eso si que no es justo

-eso tiene arreglo- me dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Quise preguntarle que tenia en mente pero justo su mano arropo suavemente mi flácido miembro mandando cada neurona de mi cerebro de vacaciones- este es como mi examen final, tengo que estar segura de que soy capaz de darle el mayor placer a un hombre ¿no lo crees Harry?- no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir, como ya dije mis neuronas me abandonaron, pero si puedo contestar esa pregunta...

-hace tiempo que sabes como hacer eso Hermione-dije sin poder respirar bien, su mano subía y baja sobre mi ya erecto miembro, luego sentí algo tibio y suave pero a la vez firme. Mire hacia abajo y solo pude ver una mata de cabello castaño- mierda

Quite un poco de su cabello para así ser capaz de verla complacerme de forma tan intima. La concentración que ponía en su tarea se me hacia tan malditamente sexy que sentía ese conocido apretón en mi pelvis. No queriendo ser el único en disfrutar solté su cabello e hice que se colocara arriba de mi pero al revés (ya saben en 69)

Su centro goteante estaba frente a mi, llamándome para así ser atendido, rogandome a gritos silencioso ser complacido. No lo hice esperar mucho y probé el manjar que me brindaban haciendo que Hermione parara su tarea y volviera otra vez con mucha mas determinación

-no llegare a una quinta si tu no llegas al segundo- me reto, y ya saben como soy con los retos, tenia que hacer que ella llegara primero que yo.

Cual de los dos mas testarudos y competitivos nos pusimos a la tarea de hacer al otro venir, esta de mas decir que después de minutos de dulce tortura ambos hicimos tregua y vinimos juntos.

-eso fue magnifico Harry- me dijo ella tratando de reponerse de su ultimo orgasmo

-¿estas cansada?- le pregunte mientras ponía un flequillo detrás de su oreja, ella se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza yo le sonreí y me acerque hasta que nuestras narices se rozaban- excelente porque yo tampoco

Apenas y la madrugada estaba entrando y yo no tenia intenciones de parar la noche, esta era nuestra ultima noche y teníamos que disfrutarla como era debido. Aparte es mi regalo y yo digo cuando se acaba...solo espero que el amanecer tarde en llegar.

Abrazados, desnudos y sudorosos es como nos encontró el amanecer. Ella me abrazaba de la misma manera que abrazaba a su almohada, su cabeza en mi pecho, su brazo sobre mi estomago y su pierna sobre la mía. Simplemente adorable.

Se que aun no esta dormida , pero tenia los ojos cerrados y podría jurar que una sonrisa de triste felicidad pintaba su rostro. Justo igual a la mía.

De una forma u otra es triste saber que esta sera la ultima vez que competiremos la intimidad, es triste pero a la vez hay una alegría de por medio, la felicidad de saber que un hijo venia en camino, la alegría de ver que nuestra amistad no se vio afectada por este cambio de relación que dimos (o eso creo). Ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es volver a la relación que teníamos antes.

-creo que mi mama es bruja- dijo Hermione con una risita al final.

-de ahí sabríamos de donde sacaste tu sangre mágica- le comente, ella negó con la cabeza y se acomodo mejor poniendo su mano bajo su barbilla para así mirarme mejor.

-no tonto, lo digo porque mi madre cuando se despidió hizo una sugerencia medio picara- levante una ceja en su dirección- dijo algo así como que ya no nos quitaría el tiempo a ti y a mi, el doble sentido en sus palabras fue tan obvio...

-ahh entonces por eso me dijo que pasara un feliz resto del día- me reí- hasta me pico el ojo.

-juraría que mi madre cree que tu y yo estamos...juntos- nuevamente levante una ceja en su dirección- ya sabes juntos...juntos- el que se aya sonrojado me parecía de lo mas gracioso tomando en cuenta la posición en la que estábamos

-bueno pues entonces si seria bruja porque ¡hey mira como terminamos! - ella me golpeo en las costillas con su otra mano.

-Ya Harry hablo en serio- trate de dejar de reírme- creo que debemos de ir pensando en como decirles a todos los del embarazo, principalmente a mis padres- ante esto deje de reírme al instante

-bueno la verdad no quiero que todo el mundo se entere- ella me miro y pude ver un poco de dolor en sus ojos- no me mal interpretes Hermione no es que me de vergüenza el que tu seas quien lleve a mi hijo dentro como se que estas pensando- ella bajo la mirada- es solo que no quiero que te estén siguiendo a todas parte como se que lo harán, principalmente esa Skeeter, se armaría un gran escandalo, mejor lo diremos cuando ya se te note la panza- ella me sonrió pero su sonrisa no llego a los ojos. Lentamente se aparto de mi cuerpo y perdí el calor del suyo, timidamente busco las sabanas y se cubrió su cuerpo desnudo. Suspire, esta sera la ultima vista que tendré de su cuerpo desnudo. Por modestia propia me cubrí con las sabanas yo también- ¿te pasa algo?- le pregunte, ella afirmo el agarre de las sabanas en sus senos y se puso un flequillo detrás de su oreja. Yo lo huera hecho

-Harry...no...no me gusta que te refieras al bebe como tuyo solo- me dijo con voz muy bajita, me costo mucho trabajo entenderla- cada vez que te refieres al bebe lo haces como si fuera solo tuyo, como si yo solo fuera una incubadora que lo mantiene calientito hasta que este listo para entregártelo- todo este tiempo estuvo mirando a la cama y no a mi, me dolió la forma en que me lo dijo la verdad no me había dado cuenta que así me refería al bebe- yo también lo quiero Harry- me miro a los ojos y podía verlos aguados- yo también quiero ser parte de su vida- una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla y ella miro a otro lado. Me senté en la cama de forma tal que quedara a su altura

-hey, oye, no llores- por favor no llores por mi culpa- perdoname si dije eso te juro que no me había dado cuenta- ella asintió pero seguía sin mirame- mirame Mione, yo se que tu no eres capaz de dar a un hijo tuyo como si fuera un cosa cualquiera, desde el principio tuve claro que si tenia un hijo contigo seria de los dos, sabia que esa clausula que puse en el anuncio no se aplicaría a ti, no podría, al fin y al cabo tu siempre estarás en mi vida y por ende en la de mi hijo...nuestro hijo- ella me sonrió tiernamente y olvidandose del agarre de las sabanas se tiro a mi cuello y me abrazo fuertemente. Sus senos presionando mi pecho me hicieron apartarla de mi...antes de que algo grande pase...

-muchas gracias Harry- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- ni siquiera se porque lloro debe ser el embarazo- dijo entre risas, eso y la vista que me estaba dando estaba causando efectos secundarios en mi cuerpo. Al parecer ella se fijo en eso ya que tomo las sabanas nuevamente y se cubrió su cuerpo haciendo que yo saliera del trance en el que estaba. Me recoste junto a ella pero sin tocarle ni un pelito- creo que seria mejor si descansemos un poco, ya hablaremos mas tarde

-me parece buena idea- dije sin mirarla, cerré los ojos y trate de pensar que esta es una noche (bueno, día) común y cualquiera en la que me quedo a dormir con Hermione, mi mejor amiga. Solo no tengo que pensar que debajo de las sabanas no hay...ropa.

Me dolía el cuerpo, todo el cuerpo, es como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio todo el santo día de ayer, los ojos me pesaban y me dolía el moverme pero al mismo tiempo me dolía el estar acostado ¿eso tiene algún sentido? no respondan...

Abrí los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vi fue vacio, la cama estaba totalmente vacia, umm me pregunto donde estará Hermione. Me gire al otro lado dejando salir un gruñido del dolor que sentía entre los huesos, mire el reloj que marcaba las 3:45 pm. Demonio me quede dormido mas de la cuenta, bueno si tomamos en cuenta que me dormí después del amanecer no fue tanto..

Me levante y busque mis boxer por el suelo, no los encontré. Cuando fui a buscar uno nuevo me fije que al pie de la cama estaba mi ropa bien doblada, Hermione, pensé. Con una sonrisa tome mis boxers y me los puse para después dirigirme al baño. Frente al espejo me troné todos los huesos de mi cuerpo, ojala y con esto se me vaya el dolor. Me lave los dientes y la cara e hice mis necesidades ante de bajar al primer piso.

Aun en las escaleras podía escuchar el sonido de cajones y puertas abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe, a alguien murmurar cosas sin sentido y gruñidos de vez en cuando. Cautelosamente me dirigí al lugar de donde venían esos peculiares ruidos y me encontré con una Hermione muy enojada

-Hermione- a la mención de su nombre la puerta de la nevera (la cual estaba a mi izquierda) se abrió de golpe haciendome saltar del susto

-Harry- me hablo cruzada de brazos- no hay nada de comer NADA

-ok Mione, creo que exageras, algo debe quedar de ayer- ella negó con la cabeza de manera eufórica

-ya revise cada cajón, cada parte de la despensa y no hay nada comestible, me gaste todos los ingredientes en la fiesta y anoche no quedo nada mas que un trozo de bizcocho el cual ya me comí...

-¿te comiste mi bizcocho?- pregunte incrédulo, guarde ese pedazo para mi, no es justo

-lo siento Harry pero en vista de que no había nada mas que comer y que tenia hambre lo tuve que comer, no pensé que te fueras a enojar ya que el bebe también tenia hambre- chantajista

-esta bien Hermione- ya me tendrá que hacer uno para mi solo

-pero aun tenemos hambre y aquí no hay nada, Harry moriremos de hambre- dijo dramaticamente

-Hermione tranquila podemos ir al supermercado y traer lo que se te antoje- sus ojos brillaron

-¿todo lo que se me antoje?- asenti- esta bien date prisa y bañate, o no mejor no te bañes y solo cambiate que tengo mucha Hambre- me iba diciendo mientras se iba por las escaleras. Mujeres, y despues dicen que los hombres somos los que solo pensamos en comer...

-Date prisa Harry

-Hermione tranquila que la comida no se va a ir caminando

-no pero si se van acabando- me respondió cruzandose de brazos y moviendo su pie nerviosamente mientras esperaba por mi a que asegurara el carro- Harry, honestamente nadie se va a robar el carro ¿podemos entrar ya?

-Hermione nunca sabes que loco anda suelto

-Harry, tu vas a saber que loca anda suelta si no me alimentas a mi y al bebe- me dijo con una mirada tan maliciosa que me dio miedo

-esta bien, esta bien, Dios mujer no te conocía este lado tuyo- le dije mientras era empujado al supermercado

-bueno yo nunca había sentido tanta hambre en mi vida, recuerda que ahora como por dos- suspire, iba a coger un canasto cuando la mano de Hermione me paro- ¿que crees que haces?- me pregunto

-ehh ¿cogiendo un canasto para meter la compra?- pregunte inseguro. Ella empezó a negar con su dedo pulgar

-Harry, Harry, Harry ¿acaso no escuchaste cuando te dije que no hay NADA de comer en la casa?- ella se dio la vuelta y busco un carrito - esto es lo que necesitamos- no pude aguantar que una sonrisa se escapara de mis labios. La verdad esta era una nueva Hermione- ¡ahora mueve tu trasero y vámonos!

Entramos al supermercado y juraría que vi como los ojos de Hermione crecían y hasta estrellitas (de esas que se ven en las caricaturas) salían de sus ojos. No pude aguantar la risa, parecía niña en la jugueteria.

-dame el carrito, tu ve y escoge lo que se te antoje- con un chillido de exitacion salio corriendo por los pasillos.

-Hermione dije que ya basta

- y yo dije que no- me reto con la mirada

-Hermione has comprado todas las cosas dulces que hay en el supermercado ya no necesitas mas- mire el carrito que ya estaba a tope con todo tipo de comida no saludable- ni siquiera hay espacio para algo mas

-ya le encontrare espacio- dijo mientras descifraba como entrar la mermelada de tomate en el carrito, ugh ASQUEROSO - ¡si! ves aquí cabe- dijo entrando a empujones la mermelada.

-Hermione hoy se te antojan dulces pero mañana vas a querer cosas saladas o tal vez picantes o agridulces y cuando no tengamos nada de eso tendremos que volver aquí y pasar por todo esto ¡DE NUEVO!- le dije tomándola de los hombros y sin evitar gritar la ultima parte, de verdad me encanta la cocina pero odio venir al super.

-pero, pero, pero...- su labio temblaba y veía el carrito como si de cachorritos recién nacidos se trataran- es que se me antoja todo eso- suspire. Esto era increíble.

-mira Charlie me recuerda a nosotros cuando eramos jóvenes y esperábamos nuestro primer hijo- escuchamos a una mujer decir. Me voltee y pude ver a dos señores de unos 50 casi 60 años que nos miraban sonriente- son tan adorables- me sonroje hasta el cabello y estoy seguro Hermione también

-muchacho te recomiendo que vayas por otro carrito y comiences a echar cosas no dulces te aseguro que lo nesecitaras si no quieres salir a las tres de la mañana por pepinillos- su esposa le dio un codazo y lo miro de mala gana, el suspiro y me miro una vez mas- creeme te lo dice alguien que paso por 5 embarazos- trague duro

-ehh...muchas gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- tome el carrito en una mano y a Hermione de la otra, pude ver que esta estaba roja como la mermelada de tomate pero la vergüenza le duro poco ya que al ver una pote de helado napolitano. Mejor le hago caso al señor y voy por el otro carrito...

Tan pronto y me fui al área de comida salada Hermione empezó a meter cosas en el carrito como si ya no estuviera interesa en nada dulce, claro si no vemos que aun seguía empujando el carrito de dulces. Cualquiera que nos viera se estaría riendo de nosotros ahora mismo, una Hermione empujando un carrito lleno de chucherías mientras tiraba cosas a su espalda para que cayera en el carrito semi vacio que yo llevaba. sip, una cosa de locos

-ugh ¿que es ese olor?- pregunte tapandome la nariz, olia como si algo se hubiera muerto en este lugar

-¡PESCADO!- grito produciendo que me tapara los oídos y que varias personas miraran hacia nosotros. Ella se lanzo corriendo a donde el apestoso olor salia.

-Hermione como es que puedes ir de el dulce, a la sal y luego a los mariscos- este ultimo lo dije con asco aparte sonaba como si estuviera enfermo ya que tengo la nariz tapada para no oler el pescado

-no lo se preguntale a tu hijo cuando nazca- me respondió cogiendo camarones, bacalao, pulpo, almejas y todos los mariscos que puedas encontrar.

-Hermione no me gusta el olor del pescado- le dije, siempre me han gustado los mariscos ¿por que ahora no los puedo tolerar? ah si el embarazo...

-tapate la nariz- me respondió sin voltear a verme

-¿y que crees que estoy haciendo desde que vinimos a esta área?

-Harry no me puedes prohibir comer pescado, quiero pescado, el bebe quiere pescado y vamos a tener pescado ¿o acaso quieres que el bebe nazca con cara de pescado?- uhh no gracias. Me aleje lo mas que pude del pescado aun así sin quitarle la vista de encima a Hermione, con lo imperactiva que estaba hoy era mejor tenerla vigilada no vaya a ser que se lastime.

Dos carritos super lleno, una Hermione mas que satisfecha, y un Harry con nauseas después ya estábamos listos para pagar.

-que no Harry

-que si Hermione

-dije que no y punto

-y yo dije que si y se acabo la discusión

-Harry yo me comeré la mayoría de todo esto por lo tanto yo debería pagarlo

-te lo vas a comer casi todo porque estas embarazada de mi por lo que a mi me toca pagar

-pero no creo...

-¿van a pagar si o no?- pregunto enojada la cajera

-SI- gritamos Hermione y yo mientras cada uno pasaba una tarjeta de crédito

-Hermione...- le advertí mirándola fijamente

-Harry...- me contraataco ella

-y yo soy Mirta mucho gusto, ahora se podrían poner de acuerdo por favor, hay una fila muy larga y su discusión me esta quitando clientes lo que me reduce el dinero y como se supone tengo que ser amables con los clientes no puedo decirles que se callen la boca y paguen de una maldita vez, muchas gracias-dijo la cajera con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo.

-Hermione dejame pagar a mi ya luego me das la diferencia- obviamente estoy mintiendo y ella bien lo sabe pero parece que la cajera le dio miedo porque acepto sin rechistar...o tal vez ya no aguanta mas el hambre, quien sabe...

-aquí tienen- dijo Mirta entregándome mi tarjeta de crédito- muchas gracias por comprar en el supermercado mi tierra fue un placer tenerlos aquí, SIGUIENTE- obviamente eso lo tenia que repetir a todos los clientes pues esta mas que claro que estaba feliz de vernos partir

-deberían revisar el cuerpo de empleados, esa mujer no fue para nada amable- se quejo Hermione mientras subimos todas las fundas en el carro

-nosotros tampoco fuimos los mejores clientes- le dije recordando el espectáculo que dimos. Ella se rió pasandome un par de fundas mas

-si que dimos un buen espectáculo ¿eh?- no pude mas que reírme junto con ella, la verdad eramos un caso perdido.

-Hermione ya no caben mas fundas- ¿quien dijo que un Lamborghini Reventon era carro para ir al supermercado? ahh si nadie...

-umm todavía nos falta un carrito completo- dijo ella mirando al otro carrito el cual, efectivamente, esta hasta el tope de fundas- situaciones desesperadas toman medidas desesperadas- y dicho esto miro a ambos lados, saco su varita y apunto a las fundas en mi carro reduciéndolas a juguetes- espero y la comida no se estropee- comento ella mientras me pasaba mas fundas de comida

-eres un genio Hermione ¿te lo había dicho?-ella me dio una brillante sonrisa

- hoy no

Terminamos de poner todo en su sitio y partimos mas rápido que de pronto pues una vez mas Hermione-tengo-mucha-hambre-así-que-date-prisa salio a relucir una vez mas... a este paso no se si quede vivo para ver el nacimiento de mi hijo...

-¿HERMIONE QUIERES VER UNA PELICULA?- grite desde la sala familiar

-SI PERO QUE NO SEA DE MIEDO- me contesto ella

-ESTA BIEN- busque que ver y encontré una comedia romántica, no soporto las románticas pero si son comedias vale la pena verlas, aparte se que son las favoritas de Hermione

-¿ya la elegiste?- dijo ella entrando cargando con una lata de ¿pepinillos? ¿mantequilla de maní? ¿miel?

-mm Hermione ¿si sabes que la comida normal para una noche de películas son palomitas de maíz verdad?- ella se sentó sin hacerme caso alguno

-no estoy antojada de palomitas y gracias al señor del super esto se me antojo, aparte esto esta delicioso ¿quieres?

-ugh no gracias- casi vomito cuando entro un pepinillo en la mantequilla de maní y luego le unto miel y se lo comió con una cara de placer...- mejor pongo la película

En una hora habíamos ido desde la risa histerica al llanto (yo porque tengo los síntomas nada mas) y de regreso.

-amo estas películas- dijo Hermione quien hacia tiempo se había acabado su peculiar comida

-yo también- dije de regreso. Ahora mismo estábamos uno sentado junto al otro, mi brazo detrás de Hermione mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en mi hombro, mis piernas estaban arriba de la mesa mientras las de Hermione estaban en el sofá, algo totalmente normal entre los dos. Pero de vez en cuando la mano de Hermione terminaba en mi estomago y sentía choques eléctricos cada que esto pasaba (algo no normal) o cuando ella se reía y escondía su cara en mi pecho mandando vibraciones por todo mi cuerpo. Oh si, seguimos siendo los mismos amigos de siempre...

-Harry- hablo Hermione sacandome de mis extraños pensamientos- ¿que harás el próximo fin de semana?

-¿uhh?

-digo y que no tenemos que quedarnos aquí par...bueno ya que volveremos a lo mismo de antes me preguntaba que harás este fin de semana- oh eso.

-no lo se- respondí sinceramente, volver a la mismo de antes

-me preguntaba si te iras a tus noches de parranda, digo creo que querrás disfrutar de tus noches de libertad antes de que lo tengas que cambiar por pañales sucios y levantarte en la madrugada a preparar leche- me dijo con una sonrisa que no pude interpretar

-creo que tienes razón, ¿tu que harás?-quise saber

- o nada, lo mismo de siempre, leer, jugar con Hermy, leer, ver television, leer, o ir donde Luna, o leer

-veo que hay mucha lectura en el futuro- ella me sonrió y se paro recogiendo los frascos vacíos de pepinillos, miel y mantequilla de maní

-ya me conoces, bueno me voy a dormir estoy cansada, mañana recogeré mis cosas de tu cuarto y las llevare al mio ok- asentí sin haber procesado lo que había dicho. Cuando todo lo que dijo callo en mi sistema me pare rápidamente y fui donde ella a la cocina

-¿y porque te vas a mover?

-bueno es obvio que ya no me vas a necesitar en tu cama- dijo sonrojándose en lo ultimo, cosa que escondió metiendo la cabeza en la nevera

-no...pero..- piensa rápido Potter- me vas a necesitar para cuando tengas algún antojo

-Harry tengo dos pies que pueden caminar perfectamente bien- razono ella volteando loso ojos y comiéndose un ¿limón?

-si ahora, pero piensa en cuando tengas una enorme panza y tengas que bajar las escaleras a las 3 de la mañana- brillante. Hermione se quedo mirando al aire y como si hubiera visto algo horrible temblor de pies a cabezas

-esta bien- si gane- pero mi almohada se queda con nosotros- ugh estúpida almohada

Bueno estoy de acuerdo mientras el olor de Hermione siga impregnado en mis sabanas. ¿que digo? ¿porque quiero eso? uhhg todo es culpa del embarazo, estúpidos síntomas que me hacen tener pensamientos estúpidos...

* * *

**Lo siento mucho mucho mucho muchisimo el haberlos dejado sin capitulo por tanto tiempo pero les juro que fue por una causa mayor llamada EXAMES FINALES.**

**Desde ayer (lunes) estoy oficialmente libre de la uni por un mes completo y tan pronto llegué a la casa me puse a terminar este cap el cual debo decir fue uno de los mas difícil de escribir ya que mi cabeza estaba llena de muchas cosas y no podía concentrarme bien.**

**Espero y hayan disfrutado este cap, les prometo que atrasos como este nunca volverán a pasar (por lo menos les avise con tiempo el porque me retrasaría y no me desaparecí como muchos escritores hacen .) por lo menos y gracias a que me aparte de la compu pude sacar una A en mate y oratoria, todavía no se las demás materias pero si todo sigue así no me siento tan culpable...**

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por el apoyo que muchos me brindaron, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores espero no haberles dado una mala impresión con este retraso. Y gracias, una vez mas, por sus comentarios.**

**Esta vez tampoco habrá voz de telenovela porque aun no e empezado a escribir el siguiente cap PERO si les puedo decir que podrán esperar del siguiente cap:**

**-Cena con los Grangers donde muchas verdades serán reveladas**

**-¿que harán Harry y Hermione en su primer fin de semana de vuelta a la "realidad"?**

**¡Espero sus respuestas!**

**

* * *

**

**¡nos leemos pronto chics!**


	21. Capitulo XX

**MIREN LO QUE LES DEJO SANTA BAJO EL ARBOL**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XX**

_**Hermione pov**_

El principio de la semana paso sin mayor contratiempo. Harry seguía con sus nauseas matutinas y mi apetito crecía y crecía, siempre me e considerado una persona con un apetito muy saludable siempre como mis 3 comidas del día pero ahora me la paso comiendo cada dos horas.

Los pepinos se han vuelto mi adiccion, todo lo que coma tiene que tener pepino, es tanto así que tuve que hacer una batida de pepino, tan pronto y Harry me vio tomar esa cosa verde vomito se fue directo al baño. Para que eso no volviera a pasar me llevaba mi batida en un termo negro lo cual causo que Ron, quien había vuelto a trabajar ya que Molly esta ayudando a Luna, tomara de mi termo y terminara justo como Harry, en el baño.

Harry me trataba como porcelana en todo momento, me parecía de lo mas tierno pero las personas ya están empezando a hablar. El ahora me da el menor trabajo posible alegando que no es bueno que trabaje tanto y que no quiere que me estrese. Todavía estoy tratando de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Hemos ido con Luna unas dos veces ya y dejenme decirles que Willy esta grandisimo, los bebes crecen rápido. Esta hermoso y se la pasa durmiendo y comiendo todo el día, igualito a su padre.

Los señores Weasley están mas que feliz con el pues aunque no es su primer nieto es el primero a quien pueden ver cuando quiera ya que todos sus otros hijos viven fuera del país. Triste pero cierto.

A mi me gustaría que cuando mis padres se enteren de que vana a ser abuelos estén igual de felices...

-¿Hermione sabes donde esta mi camisa verde?-escuche a Harry preguntar, su voz se escuchaba amortiguada ya que estaba metido en el closet buscando dicha camisa-la que me regalaste no hace mucho

-creo que la vi en la ropa sucia- su cabeza salio del closet y un lindo puchero pintaba su rostro

-¿que? no, yo quería usar esa camisa- dijo como niño chiquito, ay Dios a veces Harry parece uno- ahora tendré que ir con una blanca y aburrida camisa que no pega con mis ojos- me reí por la forma en que lo dijo- oh bueno mejor me quedo aquí ya que no me sentiré cómodo con una camisa aburrida- ahh ya se a donde iba todo este show

-Harry no te vas a escapar tan fácil- estoy segura que me esta mirando con ojos de cachorro pero no lo mirare, tengo que ser fuerte- y para que seas feliz...-me dirigí al hamper de la ropa sucia y rebusque hasta que encontré lo que buscaba, me dirigí a la mesita de noche y cogí mi varita un par de movimientos y el hechizo correcto y wuala! la camisa verde esta como nueva- aquí tienes ya no tienes porque quejarte.- y todo esto lo hice sin mirarlo a la cara, ni una sola vez, si ya estoy progresando.

-eres mala...

Me quite el pantalón del pijama que me había puesto después de bañarme y me puse un jean azul claro. Se preguntaran que hago yo Hermione Granger cambiándome en la misma habitación que su mejor amigo del sexo masculino mejor conocido con Harry Potter, bueno dejenme les respondo que esta no es la primera vez que nos cambiamos juntos y dadas las actividades de las ultimas semanas de nuestras vidas no es como que el vaya a ver algo que ya no aya visto. Y muy bien que vio...

Seguí cambiandose mientras escuchaba a Harry hacer lo mismo de una manera lenta y refunfuñando cada dos por tres, ush es peor que un niño chiquito. Solo espero que el bebe no tire para su lado cuando a situaciones como estas conciernen. Y hablando de bebe... me quite la blusa del pijama quedandome solo en mi sujetador rosa pálido, me fui frente al espejo y me puse de lado inspeccionando mi vientre, mi plano vientre debo decir. Suspire.

-¿hay algún problema Mione?-pregunto Harry acercándose a mi con su jean negro ya puesto y su camisa verde medio abotonada- ¿porque tienes esa carita?

-es que mira- dije apuntando a mi vientre, el miro hacia la dirección señalada luego me miro a la cara y volvió otra vez a mi vientre para después mirarme con una ceja alzada

-eh Mione, no veo nada- dijo como cosa obvia

-¡EXACTO! aun sigo plana, ni siquiera se me ve un bultito pequeño, nada- dije sacando la panza haber si se veía mas grande. escuche la risa de Harry a mi lado- no le veo lo gracioso

-Hermione apenas y estas de 8 semanas ya crecerá- me dijo pero aun así pude ver que el deseaba tanto como yo ver mi panza grande como una vaca. Ugh eso no sonó lindo

-a Luna al tercer mes ya se le notaba un poquito

-al tercer mes Luna parecía que se había comido una aceituna gigante- me contraatacó Harry

-oye esa aceituna era tu ahijado, mas respeto al pobre niño- el negó con la cabeza aun con esa maldita sonrisa debilita rodillas que tiene. De repente se arrodillo frente a mi a la altura de mi vientre, con una infinita suavidad sus dos manos fueron a mi cintura y lentamente acariciaron mi vientre

-no te preocupes bebe, tu tomate tu tiempo para crecer, pero no tomes mucho que me muero por ver a tu madre con una panza gigante, no te desesperes pero crece rápido- no pude evitar reírme

-Harry si te das cuenta que lo que dices no tiene sentido ¿verdad?- el se rió y descanso su frente en mi estomago luego sentí cálidos labios regar besos por toda esa área

-te amo mucho bebe- no pude evitar alzar mi mano y acariciar su cabello, esto era tan tierno- te prometo que siempre estaré para ti, te protegeré contra todo y todos, te amare mucho mucho mucho y nunca dejare que nada malo te pase- podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, creo que esto es lo mas hermoso que e escuchado a Harry decir- claro si sobrevivo a esta noche- y por ahí se fue la hermosura

-tienes que estar bromeando- le dije apartándolo de mi y poniéndome la blusa

-Hermione tu padre me matara- dramatizo Harry- no veré a mi hijo nacer- lo mire matadoramente- nuestro, nuestro hijo nacer. Oh que mundo tan cruel

-Harry ya deja el teatro y termina de cambiarte que llegaremos tarde

-¿y si llegamos tarde no nos dejaran entrar?-pregunto esperanzado

-no, si llegamos tarde mi madre nos dará una charla sobre puntualidad, así que mejor mueve ese lindo trasero que tienes y termina de cambiarte y no se habla mas del asunto

-entonces... ¿crees que tengo un lindo trasero Mione?

- ¡zipit Harry!- Dios no se que tiene Harry hoy. Bueno si se, se llama: mieditis aguda a padre de mejor amiga embarazada. Ahh pobre hombre no sabe como salirse de esta

Mi madre nos invito a una cena como bienvenida de su viaje, si solo a mi madre se le ocurre hacerse una bienvenida ella misma pero bueno así hay que quererla. Harry y yo acordamos dar la noticia durante la noche de hoy lo cual tiene a Harry casi haciéndose pis en los pantalones.

Yo no creo que se arme mucho escandalo, mi mama de seguro entrara en shock los primeros 5 segundos y después estará tan feliz como una lombriz, mi padre...bueno, con el pueda que nos tome mas tiempo pero estoy segura que al final terminara aceptando todo de la mejor manera. Eso creo. Espero. Deseo. ¡OH DIOS AYUDANOS!

-Harry ya estoy lista- dije poniéndome mi bailarinas. Me voltee y lo encontré saliendo del baño con cara de falso malestar, Ha como si no lo conociera- no me vengas a decir que te sientes mal porque ni tu te la crees

- pero me siento mal- replico- Mione ¿acaso no te importa que este con unas nauseas y mareos horribles? ¿es que ya no te importa lo que me pase?- oh si chantaje emocional, no va a funcionar esta vez

-Harry, querido, te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando estas enfermo y cuando finges así que ya deja de comportarte como un niño y subete los pantalones como el hombre que eres que ya nos vamos a casa de mis padre- me di la vuelta sin mas sabiendo que Harry me caía atrás, muy a su pesar.

Antes de salir nos despedimos de Hermy, ya se imaginaran a Harry despidiendose de ella como si fuera la ultima vez que la va a ver, tonto. Para no llegar con las manos vacías hice un flan (el cual se me esta antojando ahora mismo) para compartir como postre.

Harry entro en mi cartera una galletas, maní, un poco de fruta entre otras cosas, alegando que nunca se sabe con que nuevo antojo iba a salir. A que es mono.

Salimos justo a tiempo pero a diferencia de todos los días hoy Harry manejo extremadamente lento, tan lento que parecía como si yo estuviera frente al volante. Según el tenia que ser extremadamente precavido a la hora de manejar con una mujer embarazada, al principio me pareció tierno pero al paso del tiempo estaba llegando a pensar que lo hacia para retrasar el momento de hablar con mis padres

-Harry si no aceleras nos haré aparecer frente a la casa de mis padres con todo y coche- lo amenace

-¿que? NO, eso es muy peligroso para le bebe- lo mire dudosa, no me esperaba que el supiera eso, solo trataba de que se diera rápido pero nunca pensé en hacer lo que dije

- ¿y tu como sabes eso?-quise saber, el me miro un segundo y después volvió su vista a la carretera, una sonrisa pintaba sus labios

-lo leí en algún lado-mi propia sonrisa no duro en aparecer

-¿lo leíste en algún lado?-el asintió- ¿y desde cuando acá lees sobre bebes y embarazos?-esto era un gran logro

-desde que vivo con una mujer embarazada-me dijo tomando una de mis manos entre las suyas. La sonrisa seguía pintada en mi rostro e incremento cuando vi la flechita que marca la velocidad subir. Bien.

En poco tiempo estuvimos frente a mi casa de la infancia, ahh cuantos recuerdos.

-¿estas listo?-le pregunte a Harry

-no, pero me harás entrar de todas formas-dijo saliendo del auto y abriéndome la puerta. Cuando estuve frente a el le sonreí y le pellizque una de sus mejillas

-que bien me conoces- me voltea para recoger el flan y luego me encamine a la puerta con Harry detrás de mi.

-espera-me detuvo Harry del codo- dejame a mi cargar eso-me dijo refiriéndose la flan, no entiendo el porque no lo puedo llevar yo pero para ahorrarnos argumentos se lo di sin rechistar. Llegamos a la puerta y toque el timbre con su peculiar tono de DING DONG DUN y a los pocos segundos escuche pisadas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-Mi niña que gusto que pudieron venir-me dijo mi madre abrazándome- un poco tarde pero lo importante es que están aquí- rodé los ojos

-Culpa a Harry de eso- ella negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba de un rojo Harry

-esta bien lo dejare pasar por hoy. Oh trajeron el postre ¡que bien!-ella le quito el flan a Harry y se encamino frente a nosotros, una vez mas sentí la mano de Harryen mi codo

-¿tenias que echarme la culpa a mi? ya tendrá suficiente odio hacia a mi por haberte embarazado como para que le agregue otro mas -se quejo, no pude evitar voltear los ojos, otra vez, a este paso me quedare con ellos atrás...

-chicos vengan a la sala- nos llamo mi mama. Encamine a Harry hacia la sala donde supuse que estaban mis padres pero ¡oh sorpresa! no estaban solos.

-¿Doc. como esta? que sorpresa verlo esta noche no me lo esperaba aquí-claro que no me lo esperaba aquí, esto arruinara mis planes. Mire a mi madre sobre el hombro del Doc y ella izo gesto de no importancia

-oh ya sabes que David es como de la familia-dijo ella a lo que no tuve mas que reír por educacion.

-hola papi-dije recibiendo mi beso en la frente

-Señor Granger-dijo Harry dándole la mano

-Harry- respondió mi padre con expresión calmada

-Doctor Pattinson gusto volver a verlo-se dirigió Harry al doc. Mi padre miro esto y frunció el ceño. oh oh

-ustedes-los señalo- ¿ustedes ya se conocían?-pregunto confundido. Mi madre también parecía confundida, Harry mejor ni hablar, este me miraba sin saber que hacer.

-si, Hermione nos presento una vez que fueron a consultarme sobre...

-sobre algo sin importancia ahora mismo, ya les contare después-sip ahora tengo que agregar la historia del embarazo psicológico, genial- ¿porque no vamos a comer? me muero de hambre- a la mención de la comida mi madre se fue directo a la cocina para mi mala suerte volver y decir que la comida aun no esta lista.

Nos quedamos en la sala donde mama y papa nos empezaron a contar de su viaje a Francia, me alegraba mucho por ellos ya que a diferencia de muchas parejas su relación a sobrevivido el paso del tiempo. Ojala y yo también sea capaz de encontrar una pareja de pro vida.

El Doc también nos contó sobre algunos viajes futuros, pero el no duro mucho hablando sobre ello pues al parecer estaba muy interesado en saber sobre la vida de Harry.

-oh si, estoy segura que ya has escuchado sobre Harry una que otra vez- decía mi madre- el a sido el mejor a migo de Hermione desde los once

- oh vaya eso es mucho tiempo- dijo el

-se conocieron en el colegio especial que mandamos a Hermy- decía mi padre

-ahh entonces eso quiere decir que eres un muchacho muy inteligente- Harry sonrió nerviosamente- porque Hemione es brillante

-no soy tan bueno como ella- respondió harry- nadie es tan inteligente como Hermione, ella es la mejor- decir que me sonroje fue poco, mama y papa tenia una sonrisa de orgullo en sus rostros que me hacían poner aun mas roja

-de eso no hay duda, por eso la mandaron a esa escuela especial- todos asentimos. umm ¿les e mencionado que el Doc aun siendo parte de la "familia" no sabe que soy bruja?- ¿y en que trabajas muchacho?-uhhh sentí a Harry tensares y buscar en mi mirada la respuesta correcta

-umm bueno yo trabajo con Hermione- fue su brillante respuesta

-ahh- luego el Doc. frunció el seño- Hermione nunca me has dicho en que trabajas- uhh. Miré a mis padres por ayuda y ellos se veían peores que Harry

-umm yo, nosotros somos...- piensa rápido, piensa rápido. TING umm raro escuche como si una campanita sonar pero ninguna idea llego a mi cabeza

-la cena esta lista- oh era la campana del horno, tonta yo. A la mención de la cena toda conversacion quedo olvidada, mi madre se fue a la cocina y todos los demás nos fuimos al comedor.

Mi padre tomo asiento en la cabecera de la mesa, al lado derecho iba mi madre y al lado de esta el Doc. yo estaba del lado izquierdo de mi padre, de frente a mi madre al lado de Harry, cosa que hizo al ultimo suspirar de alivio.

-Les va a encantar lo que hice- dijo mi madre desde la cocina. Sonrie ya que mi madre cocina exquisito. Me dispuse a destapar los platillos en la mesa, había ensalada de papa, arroz con maíz, crespas, ensalada verde y unos rollitos de plátano maduro, queso y huevo, ummm mis favoritos.

-todo se ve delicioso- escuche a Harry decir. Mi madre llego con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un plato con lo que seria el aperitivo principal. Lo puso en el centro de la mesa y con un TADA lo abrio delante de todos.

La boca se me izo agua al ver frente a mi un salmón marinado, umm la especialidad de mama. El exquisito aroma me izo suspirar como si estuviera en el mismo cielo, solo yo y el salmón. Que buena vida.

Sentí como una mano me sacudía por debajo de la mesa, trate de ignorarlo y seguir en mi paraíso pero el agarre y los movimientos se hicieron mas fuertes forzándome a abrir los ojos y mirar matadoramente al responsable de mi salida del cielo.

Me gire hacia donde se estaba Harry con todas las intenciones de matarlo con la mirada

pero cuando vi lo verde que estaba me acorde de algo. Harry no tolera el pescado, nada marino, absolutamente nada.

-oh oh- dije sin aliento al ver como Harry se trataba de tapar la boca y la nariz sin disimulo alguno y como sus ojos se cerraban tratando de controlar las nauseas que se esta sintiendo.

-Harry ¿hay algún problema cariño?- mi madre miraba a Harry con preocupación, papa y le Doc estaban esperando el siguiente movimiento. Harry trato de componerce, cerro y abrió los ojos, se quito la mano de la cara y trata de hablar pero tan pronto y tomo una bocanada de aire se tuvo que parar de la mesa

-por el pasillo a la derecha- logre decir para que supiera donde esta el baño. Todos en la mesa miraban por donde Harry se había ido con caras sorprendidas, sus ojos se abrieron cuando escucharon el inconfundible sonido de alguien...vomitando. Yey la cena iba de maravilla

-Hermione...-hablo mi mama, le di una sonrisa a todos y me pare

-¿me disculpan un momento? gracias- sin esperar respuesta me fui directo al baño- ¿harry estas bien?- escuche como le dio al inodoro y después abrió la llave del lavamanos. En poco tiempo la puerta se abrió

-ahora si me van a matar- fue lo primero que dijo, no pude evitar reírme

-¿Harry Hermione?- escuche la voz de mi madre- ¿Harry estas bien?

-si señora Granger, lamento mucho lo que a pasado,de verdad.-uhh pobre Harry, me siento culpable por no haberle avisado a mi mama que no hiciera nada del mar.

-pero que a pasado, si bien recuerdo a ti te gusta el salmón, ¿o era ese era Ron?- mi madre parecía confundida, mi padre estaba peor pero el Doc miraba a Harry como un experimento. Oh oh creo que el ya sabe.

-no mama a Harry le gusta mucho el salmón (y a Ron también) es solo que el pobre esta un poco delicado del estomago

-oh pobrecito ¿ya has ido al doctor?- mi madre le toco la frente como para ver su temperatura- no tienes fiebre umm

-dime Hermione, ¿acaso esto tiene que ver con...

-si- le respondí al Doc. antes de que terminara su pregunta

-oh pero yo pensé que para este tiempo ya habia buscado ayuda

-no tenemos por que-le respondi. Por favor ya no hable mas del asunto esto definitivamente no es el momento para lanzar la bomba.

-oh pequeña ¿no me digas que estas en la etapa de la negación?- ay no ahora mama y papa me miraban preocupados- estoy seguro que si buscan ayuda podrán sobre-ponerse a esto, eres fuerte y estoy segura que tu amigo te apoyara en todo momento al fin y al cabo primero deben de reponerse antes de intentar quedar embarazada otra vez.

OH ya han detonado la bomba. Mire a mi madre quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos y la boca igual, mi padre se estaba poniendo morado (creo que esta aguantando la respiracion) El Doc parecía apenado pues creo se dio cuenta que hablo de mas y Harry, oh pobre Harry parecía no encontrar lugar donde esconderse.

Como bien dije 5 segundos después escuche el chillido de mi madre.

-lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia- canturreaba- oh Richard te lo dije- oh oh mi padre tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba abriendo la boca

-lo...voy...a..matar...- cuando sus palabras se procesaron escuche un no muy masculino sonido salir de Harry antes de que este saliera corriendo con mi padre a sus espaldas.

Si el niño que vivió salvador del mundo mágico estaba corriendo por toda mi sala huyendo de mi padre, oh que darían los del profeta por ver esto, creo que hasta Luna pagaría por la exclusiva.

-oh Hermione por que no me contaste nada...

-mama no creo que este sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto- le dije apuntando a su sala- porque mejor no me ayudas a tranquilizar a papa así les podemos explicar todo.

-oh si claro- mi madre salio detrás de mi padre- dejandome sola con el Doc.

-usted también vaya a ayudar- oh Dios esto no pintaba nada bien.

Harry corría por su vida, y daba gracias que mi padre ya no era tan joven porque aun no lo a alcanzado. Mi madre gritaba detrás de mi padre quien gritaba a todo pulmón que lo iba a matar por haber abusado de la inocencia de su hija. ¿Enserio en que siglo cree que estamos? mientras tanto el Doc. le caí detrás a mi madre para ayudarle con mi padre sin éxito alguno.

-¡HERMIONE UN POCO DE AYUDA POR AQUI!- grito Harry

-¡NO TE ATREVAS...A HABALRLE A MI HIJA!- grito de vuelta mi padre casi sin aire. Esto estaba muy mal, horrible, así no fue que lo planee.

-RICHARD YA DEJA AL POBRE MUCHACHO

-POBRE MUCHACHO MIS CALZONES

-RICHARD CREO QUE ME EXPRESE MAL

-¡YA PAREN TODOS!- no pude mas y tuve que explotar con mis ojos y puños cerrados y la respiracion agitada por el grito que di. Abrí mis ojos y esta vez mis ojos se abrieron bien en grande, oh oh

Harry estaba con su pierna derecha al aire y la izquierda lista para sustituirla y seguir corriendo, su cabeza estaba girada sobre su hombre mientras veía con expresión de horror a mi padre quien tenia sus brazos estirados para atrapar a Harry. Mi madre estaba justo detrás de mi padre tomándolo por la camisa seguida del Doc quien casi agarraba a mi padre del hombro. Lo lindo del caso es que todos estaban frizados. Genial los petrifique a todos y no es que ese sea el problema no, el problema es que entre esos hay un muggle que no sabe que soy bruja. Genial, genial, genial.

-ok se que me pueden oír- uhh esto da miedo- papa vas a dejar de perseguir a Harry y nos vas a escuchar antes de que decidas matarlo, Harry dejaras de huir de mi padre, mama me vas a ayudar a controlar a papa, no mejor ayuda me a que el Doc. no el de un paro-cardiaco ok- saque mi varita y antes de decir el contra-hechizo los mire a cada uno- ya están advertidos- hice lo que tenia que hacer y el caos volvió otra vez.

-Hermione-grito Harry escondiéndose en mis espaldas. A mi padre no le gusto este gesto y se acerco a nosotros con una no muy feliz cara

-aleja te de ella Potter- uuuhh esta usando el apellido

-Richard tranquiliza te y deja que la niña nos explique- mi madre siempre tan comprensiva me estaba ayudando

-pero...como...que...donde..- si el Doc. esta en shock pero solo puedo lidiar con un problema por tiempo.

-Papa sientate por favor- mi madre lo ayudo a tomar asiento y se sentó a su lado para tenerlo controlado. Aun con Harry a mis espaldas me acerque al Doc.

-Doc. tome asiento, le prometo que le explicaremos todo una vez mi padre se tranquilice- el asintió en automático y con la ayuda de Harry lo sentamos. Mire a mi padre y por lo menos ya no se veia morado, mama le decía palabras de aliento que al parecer lo estaban calmando. Harry y yo nos sentamos frente a mi padre y me sentí como cuando me descubrían haciendo algo malo y tenia que confesar

-¿y bien jovencita?- hablo mi padre no sonando muy feliz.

-mm bueno ¿por donde empiezo?-dije mas para mi que para ello

-pues por el principio cariño- dijo mi madre siempre tan amorosa.

-ok bueno pues todo empezó hace mas o menos 2 meses atrás, pues verán Harry no se sentía muy bien ustedes conocen su historia y pues el se sentía solo...

-¿y por eso tenias que irte a vivir con el para que así el se aprovechara de ti?- dijo mordasmente mi papa

-papa dejame terminar, y para el record nadie a abusado de nadie en esta historia.- el se cruzo de brazos mandándole dagas a Harry

-sigue cariño- dijo mama

-como decía Harry se sentía solo y con nuestro amigo Ron esperando su primer hijo estaba un poco celoso...

-yo no estaba celoso

-nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo papa. Rodé los ojos porque justamente nadie había pedido su opinión.

-si estabas celoso no lo niegues, aunque sea un poco- el miro a otro lado, lo sabia-como sea, a Harry se le metió en la cabeza que quería tener un hijo yo para nada estaba de acuerdo osea un hijo debe nacer del amor que se forma entre dos personas pero Harry no quiere saber nada del amor- mire a mama pues ella sabia un poco de lo que Harry a pasado en el amor- y pues se le ocurrió poner un anuncio en el periódico

-¿un anuncio?-pregunto mama

-sip el estaba solicitando un vientre para su hijo- las caras de mis padres no tenían precio.- bueno como verán el estaba un poco desesperado, yo trate de convencerlo que esa no era una buena idea pero cuando algo se le entra en la cabeza...en fin al final termine ayudandolo a encontrar la candidata perfecta.- ambos parecían sumergidos en la historio, aun así mi padre no cambiaba su expresión.- bueno el problema fue que Harry no pensó en el hecho de que esas mujeres solo querian...bueno..ya saben...lo que va antes de quedar embarazada- nunca e sido buena para hablar de sexo frente a mis padres. A ambos les tomo un momento comprender y cuando les callo el veinte ya si eramos la familia tomate, Harry tuvo que toser para que salgamos de nuestros pensamientos -como decía, cuando le dije lo que las mujeres pretendían pues digamos que callo en depresión porque eso arruinaba todos sus planes-

-Hermione yo no caí en depresión- me dijo Harry en el oído.

-dejame dramatizar un poco las cosas así sera mas fácil- dije bajo el aliento para que mis padres no oigan.

-dejen de cuchichiar que aun no veo el motivo por el cual no matarlo

-Richard- lo regaño mi madre

-como decía Harry estaba tan triste pensaba que nunca iba a poder tener una familia propia. Yo me sentía tan mal por el, yo se por todas las cosas malas que a vivido desde que nació mitad de las cuales yo estuve con el por lo que no pude negarme a ofrecerme como madre de su hijo- mis padres abrieron los ojos ante mi anuncio- ya se que suena un poco loco pero si lo piensan bien no es para tanto. Yo se que ustedes han deseado que yo me case y tenga hijos, Por Dios ya tengo 25 creo que es tiempo también pero lamentablemente el amor no a llegado a mi todavía

-oh cariño ya te llegara- me consoló mi madre- no hay prisa

-oh y no es que la aya, pero digamos que siento como que el tren de la fertilidad se esta alejando de mi- oh si porque a los 30 no se puede tener hijos ¿verdad? no respondan y sigan el juego- bueno y pues decidí darle ese hijo que Harry tanto deseaba- mi papa estuvo a punto de decir algo pero rápidamente lo interrumpí- claro que el se negó, se negó y negó diciendo que era una locura y que no permitiría que arruinara mi vida por su culpa, me toco casi arrodillarme para que dijera que si, el pobre estaba tan preocupado por mi, no quería arruinar según el mis sueños- mi madre miro a Harry con tanto cariño que pensé seriamente en volverme actriz.

-¿entonces supongo que después de eso Potter no tuvo ningún problema en pedirte que te mudaras con el así podían hacer "la tarea" mas fácil no?

-oh no papi- el me miro sin entender- veras Harry nunca me ha visto con otros ojos mas aya de la amistad quizás como hermana pero nunca como mujer- -sentí a Harry removerse a mi lado pero no preste atención- aparte el tenia en mente una inseminacion artificial- mi padre respiro tranquilo- pero ahí estaba el problema- otra vez ambos me miraron sin entender- digamos que para una eso yo necesitaba..bueno mas bien yo no podía ser...ya saben...virgen- lo ultimo lo dije tan bajito que no creo que me oyeron. Los mire y ambos estaban esperando volverme a escuchar. Tome una bocanada de aire y me prepare para la vergüenza que se iba a sentir- que era virgen y por eso no podía usar ese método- ahí esta lo dije, y como supuse estoy mas roja que un tomate, oh pero no soy la única mis padres también, ahh y hasta Harry

-quieres decir que tu nunca...-mi padre dijo. Yo negué con la cabeza. Ahora el tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-y pues precisamente ese fue el punto de ebullición para una de las discusiones mas fuertes que ha habido entre Harry y yo- tome la mano de Harry entre las mías y lo mire a los ojos. Sus ojos ya no mostraban ese miedo de antes mas bien me miraban con ternura y no pude evitar devolverle la misma sonrisa- como sabrán a diferencia de mi relación con Ron con Harry no suelo pelearme muy a menudo, es mas, podría contar con una sola mano las veces que nos hemos disgustado el uno con el otro por mas de 5 minutos- mi madre nos mando a ambos una cálida sonrisa.- no queriendo entrar mucho en detalles...- me sonrojo- solo les diré que Harry y yo decidimos estar juntos para poder procrear un hijo juntos, lo que nos lleva al Doc.- todos miramos al hombre sentado en el sillón privado y el cual se veía menos pálido.

-hace mas o menos una semana fuimos a una consulta con el doc porque creíamos que estaba embarazada. ¿No es así Doc.?- el asintió aun un poco ausente- el punto es que el doc me reviso e hizo todos los estudios los cuales dieron positivos- escuche a mi madre tirar un chillido de emoción- pero cuando me hizo la ecografía no se veía nada, era como si estuviera vacía por dentro- mi madre volvió a tirar un chillido, por la impresión supongo. Aun con la mano de Harry entre las mías las coloque sobre mi vientre bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre.- según el Doc. nos dijo yo sufría de un embarazo psicológico

-por..por..por eso les conté que...que Hermione podría nesecitarlos- dijo el Doc un poco mas repuesto.

-oh mi bebe- escuche a mi madre decir

-aquí es donde tenemos que contarle un secreto Doc. el mayor secreto que esta familia a guardado-el me miro

-¿tie..ene que ver con..con lo que paso hace rato?- pregunto dudoso. Asentí

-así es ¿cree estar listo para escuchar la verdad?- el trago seco pero aun así asintió- Doc. yo no me fui a una escuela para niño superdotados como usted piensa, en realidad me fui a una escuela para niños especiales...niños que como Harry y yo podemos hacer cosas especiales...cosas como paralizarlos- lo deje que procesara esa información, mis padres lo miraban preocupado nuestro mayor miedo era que el no me aceptara y terminara con la amistad de tantos años entre nosotros.

-¿algo..algo así como ma..magia?-pregunto

-si exactamente eso- el abrió los ojos y lo vi undirse en el sillón- yo soy una bruja

-¿una..una bruja?-asentí, el movió su mirada hacia mis padres quienes asintieron luego el me volvió a mirara a mi para después ver a Harry- ¿y tu también eres...eres un brujo?

-mago, preferimos ser llamados magos- respondió Harry. EL Doc. nos miro un tiempo mas para después estallar en carcajadas tan fuertes que termino doblándose en el sillón. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros como preguntándonos que es lo divertido del asunto

-ahhh Hermion eso si que fue gracioso- volvió a carcajearse- y sus caras jajajaj casi me lo creo, pero eso es imposible esas cosas no existen, la ciencia lo a probado...- le deje seguir hablando y saque mi varita nuevamente al instante el dejo de hablar y yo apunte a la mesa frente a nosotros y la transforme en una silla. El grito que tiro el Doc. lo hizo saltar del sillón- eso.. eso es imposible

-es posible en mi mundo-le respondí

-¿pero..pero como?- me encogi de hombros

-no lo se, simplemente nací con magia en mi sangre y es esa magia que no permite ver al bebe en la ecografía que me hizo

-¿como... como dices?

-quisiera hacerle una pregunta Doc- el asintió no muy seguro, creo que todavia no se repone de la impresión- cuando usted atendió a mi madre ¿fue capaz de verme desde el principio?- el pareció pensarlo, estaba con la mirada ida. Me voltee hacia mis padres y ambos tenían la misma mirrada

-ahora que lo mencionas- mi madre empezó- David ¿recuerdas que mencionaste que a veces la imagen se desaparecía?

-aunque si tomamos en cuenta como eran las ecografias antes no me extraña que no se viera bine- aporto mi padre

-si a veces desaparecías del monitor, pero como tu padre dijo la tecnología de aquellos tiempos no era la mejor

-entiendo-dije- pero eso no se debía a la tecnología sino al hecho de que yo iba a nacer con magia- a la mención de la palabra el Doc tembló- Harry y yo somos seres mágicos por lo tanto es muy normal que un hijo de ambos también sea mágico por eso en una ecografía normal no se podría ver al bebe.

-¿quieres decir que la medicina..normal no funciona con personas como ustedes?-pregunto el Doc

-oh si funciona, solo que hay unas cuantas cositas que no, como esa por ejemplo- el asintió- Harry y yo no sabíamos de este hecho y cuando el Doc nos dijo que tenia un embarazo psicológico fue devastador para ambos- mis padres nos veían con pena, y si lo dije en plural- fue horrible el pensar que una vida estaba creciendo en mi interior y después darme cuenta que todo era una ilusion, fueron momentos muy duros para ambos- Harry apretó mi mano y yo le devolví el apretón y una sonrisa- pero gracias a la insistencia de una amiga, Luna, buscamos una segunda opinión. Fuimos con Draco- escuche a Harry gruñir y vi a mi madre sonreír- el también es mago un medimago para ser exactos, el me hizo algo equivalente a una ecografía en nuestro mundo y supimos la verdad- apreté la mano de Harry, lo mire a los ojos y vi fortaleza en ellos, con una sonrisa me dirigí a mis padres. Era la hora de la verdad- mama, papa estoy embarazada.

-oh mi niña- mama se paro y me fue a abrazar fuertemente- felicidades bebe- lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por sus mejillas- oh Harry ven a adarme un abrazo- mi madre abrazo a Harry también, mientras el Doc. se levanto y se acerco a mi

-lamento mucho no haber sido de mucha ayuda y de causarte tanto dolor- el pobre me estaba pidiendo perdón por algo que no era su culpa

-ohh no Doc. usted siempre me a ayudado, esto es algo que estaba fuera de nuestras manos- el asintió- ojala y me siga queriendo aun sabiendo que soy una bruja- el me abrazo y me dijo

-oh mi niña tu siempre seras esa hija que nunca tuve, ya seas bruja, vampiro, hasta mujer loba- no pude evitar reírme- para mi siempre sera mi Hermione

-gracias Doc. -dije casi con lágrimas

-ahh y felicidades por tu embarazo- de ahí se fue a felicitar a un Harry que estaba siendo estrangulado por mi madre. Mire a papa y lo vi con la mirada lejana aun sentado en el mismo lugar, me senté junto a el en el mismo lugar que mi madre ocupaba

-papa- lo llame, estaba un poco asustada por su reacción ¿que tal y no quiere saber mas de mi? ¿que tal y no quiere saber del bebe?

-creo que esto quiere decir que ya no eres mas mi pequeña bebe- oh no aquí íbamos. Mis ojos ya no aguantaron mas y dejaron salir las lágrimas reprimidas-supongo que debo aceptar que ya no eres mas un a niña...mi niña

-papa...-mi voz se quebró al final. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que todos estaban pendiente a lo que pasa entre mi padre y yo, podría jurara que Harry estaba con un cara de infinito dolor

-pero supongo que así es la vida- ya no tenia fuerzas para mirarlo a la cara- supongo que el ciclo de la vida es deja ir a tus hijos para que ellos te den nietos- ¿eh?- has dejado de ser mi bebe pero en cambio me darás otro- lo mire a los ojos y vi un brillo especial en ellos- ¿entonces de cuanto meses estas?- la sonrisa con la que me hizo esa pregunta me dejo tan sorprendida que no supe que responder, mi voz se había ido. ¿De verdad mi padre había tomado bien la noticia del embarazo? ¿no estoy soñando?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- el chillido de mi madre me dijo que no. Ella se lanzo a los brazos de mi padre y me atrajo con ella en un abrazo familiar, ambas llorabamos de felicidad y pude ver a Harry limpiarse una lágrima disimuladamente. El también estaba feliz, sus sonrisa lo delataba.- ay no puedo creer que voy a ser abuela, soy tan joven - mi madre esta loca- ¿de cuanto estas Hermione?

-apenas tengo unas 7 semanas..

-8, ya cumpliste las 8- me corrigió Harry. Mi padre ese paro frente a Harry y vi al pobre tragar duro

-Harry- empezó mi papa-no te pediré perdón por mi comportamiento pues tu también hubieras hecho lo mismo si de tu hija se tratara- este asintió muy a su pesar estoy segura que si es niña Harry sera un padre celoso, quizás mucho mas que mi padre- solo te pediré que sepas cuidar a mi hija y nieto..

-esperen, esperen un segundo- interrumpió mi madre parándose y poniéndose entre mi Harry y yo- con todo esto no entendí bien una cosa

-¿que cosa mama?

-tu y Harry van a tener un hijo juntos- ambos asentimos- ¿entonces eso quiere decir que son pareja?- sus ojos brillaron- algo así como pareja, pareja

-ehh no mama- Harry no me miraba y yo también evitaba mirarlo a el. Uhh esto es complicado- Harry y yo seguimos siendo los mejores amigos de siempre y así seguiremos por siempre.

Eso fue el fin de esa conversacion pero el comienzo de muchas mas. Como por ejemplo cuando fuimos a cenar (mama tuvo que pedir pollo para evitar que Harry fuera a visitar el baño otra vez) el Doc. estuvo pregunta y pregunta sobre nuestro mundo, mama y papa nos preguntaban cosas también y hasta les mostré la magografia que Draco me dio, el Doc estaba mas que impresionado y una vez mas mama se lanzo a llorar al ver las primeras imagenes de su nieto.

Creo que la cena no estuvo tan mal, al fin y al cabo no hubo mucho caos ¿verdad?

* * *

**¡MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en sus fiestas, que lo hayan disfrutado al máximo y que recibieran muchos regalitos.**

**Ya se que les habia dicho que en este cap también iba a estar el fin de semana pero como verán creo que se me fue la mano con la cena **

**El siguiente capi si que sera el fin de semana. Espero y les aya gustado este capi y me lo dejen saber con sus comentarios.**

**LOS QUIERO MUCHO NOS LEEMEOS EL PROXIMO AÑO ^^**

**

* * *

**

**¡nos leemos pronto chics!**


	22. Capitulo XXI

**Hola y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXI**

_**Harry pov**_

Para algunos soy el ser mas valiente del mundo mágico, considerado de esa forma por haber destruido al ser mas obscuro de todos los tiempos, por haberlo enfrentado desde la temprana edad de un ano, por algo estuve en la casa de Griffindor y fui merecedor de su espada, por ser valiente.

Todo eso es cierto, estoy consiente de que valentía no me falta, mas bien me sobra. Pero cuando Hermione me aviso de la cena con sus padres y lo que íbamos a decir ahí toda esa valentía se fue por un tubo.

Se preguntaran ¿porque el niño que vivió/Salvador del mundo mágico/el elegido/el ser mas valiente de todos los tiempos se atemorizo por la mención de una cena con los padres de su mejor amiga? Bien pues es simple, mi mejor amiga estaba esperando un hijo mío y como conozco a su padre se muy bien que la noticia no le caerá muy bien (por lo menos no al principio) y no lo culpo, a mi tampoco me caería bien esa noticia si yo fue el padre de una chica tan bonita como Hermione (esperemos entonces que sea niño lo que esperamos, así viviré mas tranquilo) no me equivoque y la noticia le cayó como piedra en el hígado.

Me di un susto de muerte cuando me empezó a perseguir con intentos suicidas, se que huir de el no era la cosa mas inteligente tomando en cuenta que soy auror y sobre todo que yo tengo magia y lo hubiera podido dejar inmóvil al instante (bueno Hermione se encargo de eso ella misma) si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera dejado ni dar dos paso antes de estar suplicando piedad a mis pies pero tratándose de Richard Granger las cosas cambian. Yo no podía atacar al padre de Hermione, mi mejor amiga, madre de mi hijo, y sobre todo la persona a quien mas quiero en esta vida. Ella nunca me lo perdonaría, por eso preferí huir de el antes que hacer enojar a Hermione.

Hermione supo muy bien como manejar las cosas, estoy seguro que la presencia de el Doc. Era algo que no esperaba pero ella se las ingenio para que su padre no me matara y que todos estuviéramos felices con la llegada del bebe. No puedo negar que estoy muy feliz de que mi hijo tendrá abuelos, cosa que yo no...

Mi hijo tendrá una familia de verdad, cuando decidí tener un hijo con cualquier mujer no pensé en la familia, egoístamente solo pensé en tener un hijo para mi. Si yo hubiera elegido a cualquiera de las mujeres que aplicaron mi hijo no conocería el amor de su madre, el amor de los abuelos (claro tendría a los Weasley pero no es lo mismo)

Ahora que Hermione es quien lleva a mi hijo en su vientre estoy seguro de que el podrá disfrutar de todas esas cosas de las cuales yo fue privado. Una familia.

-Harry- entro Hermione a la habitación- ¿listo para salir?- ella se recargo en el marco de la puerta, aunque era pasado las 3 de la tarde ella todavia estba en su pijama y tenía consigo un libro entre las manos

- si creo que ya estoy listo- ella me sonrió y salió de la habitación

Hoy volvía a mi vida de antes, hoy sábado saldría como lo hacia antes de decidir tener un hijo, hoy todo es como antes...

Me mire en el espejo, sigo siendo el mismo yo nada a cambiado en mi, entonces ¿porque me siento extraño al tratar de volver a mi antigua vida? ¿Porque me cuesta trabajo aceptar que ya no haré las actividades que tanto disfrute en estas ultimas semanas? ¿Porque me cuesta tanto dejar de ver a Hermione como mujer? ¿porque?

Mire hacia la cama perfectamente ordenada, con sus cojines y cubrecama bien puesto en su lugar ahh sin olvidar la almohada gigante que sirve de barrera cada noche bien puesta en el medio de la cama. Nunca pensé odiar tanto a un objeto inanimado pero esa almohada me priva de abrazar a Hermione, de sentir su cuerpo junto al mío, de sentir el calor que emana de ella, me priva de sentir. Lo mas que puedo sentir son nuestras manos entrelazadas que de vez en cuando se unen sin darnos cuenta durante la noche.

Soy un tonto por desear a Hermione cuando decidimos dejar atrás la intimidad, pero creo que me acostumbre demasiado a su compañía de mujer que se me esta haciendo difícil verla solo como amiga.

Pero creo que eso se solucionara de hoy en adelante, hoy conoceré a una hermosa mujer que este dispuesta a divertirse conmigo y olvidare todos estos pensamientos que me atormentan. Yo lo se.

Claro que eso no impedirá que siga cuidando a Hermione, e estado leyendo el libro que Ron me regalo y la verdad me a servido de mucho para saber como debo cuidarla, si ella me dice que no salga no lo haré si así lo quiere, porque según el libro debo complacerla en todo lo que se le ofrezca.

- ya me voy- dije entrando a la sala donde ella estaba acostada en el sillón leyendo el libro de antes.

- ok que te vaya bien- dijo sin siquiera levantar la vista

- ¿estas segura que no necesitas nada? Me puedo quedar si así lo quieres

- no hay necesidad yo me puedo cuidar solita- seguía sin verme y eso no me gustaba, nunca le e dado cuentas de adonde voy pero esta vez siento como si debiera.

- ¿y que piensas hacer?- quise saber

- leeré un rato ya después veré que se me antoja hacer- acenti aunque ella no me este viendo, ese libro tiene que estar muy interesante.

-Ahhh ya. Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar ok- la vi suspirar para después dignares a verme

- Harry ya vete nada me va a pasar, no es como que esta sea la primera vez que paso un sábado sola ¿no?- asentí y ella me dio una rápida sonrisa

- ok ya me iré, solo no olvides en llamar si necesitas algo cualquier cosa esta bien- ella me respondió con un mmmhhh ya que su atención estaba de vuelta al libro.

Un poco enojado y sin saber porque me dirigí a la puerta que conectaba con el garaje y sin querer queriendo cerré con mucha mas fuerza de la necesaria lo mismo que con mi coche, arranque a toda velocidad queriendo olvidar algo de lo que ni yo mismo estoy seguro de que es...

**Hermione pov**

- ok ya me iré, solo no olvides en llamar si necesitas algo cualquier cosa esta bien- no le respondí, solo quiero que se vaya, que se vaya y me deje sola, que se vaya y disfrute como antes lo hacia, simplemente quiero que se vaya.

Y así lo hizo y me dejo bien claro con el portazo que dio. Cerré mi libro de la misma forma, estaba enojada, muy enojada y no sabia porque. Sentía un gran coraje dentro de mi pero no sabia porque y eso me hacia enojar mucho mas. Uhhg en mi defensa estoy embarazada (punto)

DING DONG

¿Quien será? Me levante perezosamente y procurando que no se me vea nada abrí la puerta

- ¿mi niña como estas?- oh mi madre

- hola ma'- la deje pasar y nos dirigimos a la sala donde me coloque en la misma posición de antes

- umm no te vez muy bien que digamos.- ella se sentó frente a mi- ¿te sientes mal?

- no solo que hoy no es mi día- le dije recargando mi cabeza en mis manos

- ¿y porque no? ¿Donde esta Harry?- un gruñido salió de mi sin querer, mi madre levanto una ceja en mi dirección y antes de que preguntara me adelante y me pare

- ¿quieres algo de comer o beber?- me dirigí a la cocina con mi madre en mis talones obviamente

- ¿porque presiento que tu estado de animo es por Harry? - pregunto tomando asiento

- no tengo ni idea, y para que sepas Harry no esta y no creo que vuelva dentro de mucho tiempo- me fui a la nevera a buscar jugo para mi madre y helado para mi

- ¿están enojados?

- ¿que? claro que no- le serví su jugo y se lo di, me senté a su lado con mi helado en mano. No hay motivo alguno por el cual estar enojados. No lo hay, ¿verdad?

- ¿y porque gruñiste cuando te pregunte donde estaba?

- no lo se, ni me di cuenta cuando gruñí- mentí- pero dime ¿que te trae por aquí?- quise cambiar de tema. Parece que funciono ya que al instante a mi madre se le planto una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaron

- desde que nos dieron la noticia de que vamos hacer abuelos tu padre y yo no hemos podido dejar de hablar del bebe- ahh que lindos- entonces estuve pensando que debería hacerte un regalo

- ¿un regalo?- pregunte emocionada

- si toma- me dijo pasando una funda de regalo de la cual no me había dado cuenta que traía con ella, umm que raro

- gracias mama- la abrace y ella me correspondió luego abrí mi regalo y mis ojos casi se llenan de lágrimas- ay gracias mama, de verdad no debiste

- claro que debí eres mi hija y ese es mi nieto, además se lo mucho que te gusta tejer y lo mejor de estar embarazada es hacerle la primera ropita a tu bebe.

- hasta compraste libros- dije con emoción. Mi madre me trajo de todo, agujas, libros de como tejer ropa de bebe, lana, hilo y todo lo que tejer conlleva

- compre colores neutros como todavía no se sabe cual es el sexo, pero tan pronto sepamos lo que es saldremos de compras- decía emocionada. La abrace nuevamente, amo a mi madre

DIND DONG

Oh ¿quien será ahora?

Me separe de mi madre y me limpie las lágrimas traicioneras que tenía, me fui a la puerta principal y con el mismo cuidado de antes abrí la puerta.

- ¡HERMIONE!- tuve que taparme los oídos ante el grito de mi mejor amiga

- Luna me has dejado sorda

- yo también te quiero- ella entro acomodando mejor el bultito en sus brazos, estaba apunto de cerrar cuando una maleta flotante golpeo la puerta. Era el bulto del bebe

- no es por ser grosera pero ¿que haces aquí?- normalmente soy yo que voy a su casa y no ella a la mía( no que considere esta mi casa, bueno ustedes entienden...)

- ahh es que Ron me comento que Harry volvería hoy a sus andadas y vine a reconfortarte- ¿a que?- ohh señora Granger un gusto volver a verla

- buenas tardes Luna querida- se saludaron de beso y abrazos- oh pero dejame cargar al pequeño tengo que coger practica ya que pronto sere abuela- así Luna lo hizo con una gran sonrisa- entonces ¿que decías de reconfortar a mi hija?- ohh no

- ohh es que Harry se a ido a...

- a ningún lado, el no esta y eso es lo único que vas a saber- le advertí a mi madre- y no me ponga esa cara señora

- arruinas la diversión hija- se quejo para luego poner una gran sonrisa- ¿Luna y donde esta tu encantador esposo? ¿Acaso esta con su mejor amigo?- oh ya veo lo que hace como si no la conociera ya

- oh no mi Ronnie esta con sus padres si el se atreve a ir a los lugares que Harry debe estar visitando ahora mismo le pido el divorcio. Ohh Hermione vas a empezar a tejerle a tu bebe- mi madre lo pensó por un momento y luego acomodo bien a Willy en un brazo para señalarme con el otro

- tu, como dejas que tu hombre este en esa clase de lugares- su cejo estaba fruncido y me miraba sin poder creerlo. Luna en cambio estaba entretenida viendo mi regalo

- primero no es mi hombre, segundo el tiene todo el derecho de estar donde quiera, tercero no tengo porque decirte esto ya que no tiene importancia alguna, cuarto dijiste que era de mala educacion señalar a las personas y quinto no le hagas mucho caso a Luna que ella esta medio loca- termine

- los locos, borrachos y niños siempre dicen la verdad- escuche que alguien decía

- cariño por eso estabas de mal humor, porque te molesta que Harry salga- ¡claro que no!

- ¡claro que no!- le quite a Willy ya que sentía que necesitaba tener mis manos ocupadas en algo

- la negación es la primera etapa- dijo mi madre

-el problema es que ella a estado en la negación desde hace mucho años y parece no dar el siguiente paso- yo me paseaba por la cocina con el bebe en brazos mirando a las dos mujeres sentadas frente a mi las cuales estaban hablando quien sabe sobre que

- no se de que están hablando, lo juro- mi madre rodó los ojos y Luna sonrió aun mas

- lo vez, ni siquiera porque ya se acostó con el acepta lo que todos sabemos- ¿de que demonios ellas hablan?

- si, pensé que tal vez ahora que están en espera de un bebe las cosas iban cambiar pero me doy cuenta que me equivocado

- ok ahora si que no se de que hablan- sinceramente ¿ustedes entienden algo?

- no te hagas la que no sabes señorita- mi madre me hablaba con sus manos a cada lado de su cadera mientras movía su pie de forma desesperante- tu muy bien sabes que hablamos sobre tu amor reprimido por Harry- ¿sobre mi que?

-¿sobre mi que?

-de que tu y Harry están enamorados- hablo Luna quitandome a Willy de los brazos, el pequeño era el único cuerdo en este lugar aun cuando se estaba comiendo su mano...

-de que yo y Harry...- las mire a ambas y su expresion seria me hizo explotar en carcajadas, en serio ¿harry y yo? por favor

-ahora se burla de nosotras- dijo exasperada mi madre

-hahahahaha es que no puedo creer lo que escucho hahahahah- no podía dejar de reírme

-Hermione Jane Granger ponte seria por favor, estamos teniendo una conversacion madura- uhg cuando mi madre usa su tono serio es porque estoy en problema-ahora cariño, debes aceptar que entre tu y Harry hay algo...

-pues claro que hay algo, una gran amistad y nada mas- ambas rodaron los ojos

-enserio hija no solo con amistad uno termina en la cama- ay mi madre

- es cierto, Harry y tu se gustan lo que pasa es que son muy ciegos

-madre, Luna dejen de decir estupideces por que eso es lo único que están diciendo. A Harry y a mi nos movieron motivos mayores que gracias a la amistad que nos une pudimos enfrentar y terminar en la cama, ahora tampoco es un secreto que Harry es bastante atractivo y bueno el siendo...el caería ante cualquier cosa con pechos sin importar si le atrae o no- auch algo dolió en mi pecho

-hija, crees que Harry no gusta de ti ¿verdad?- ahora ella me miraba con lastima

-no mama se que le soy atractiva- o eso me dijo el- pero lo conozco desde los 11 y se muy bien que hombre mujeriegos como Harry son muy fáciles de caer bajo los encanto de cualquier mujer- ninguna de las dos puedo replicar a mi comentario

Lamentablemente esa era una cruel verdad...

_**Harry pov**_

Uff hacia mucho que no venia a un lugar así, la música tan alta me lastimaba los oídos, la luz tenue no me permite ver bien y el ligero olor a alcohol me estaba revolcando un poco el estomago.

Me acerque al bar del lugar y pedí un whisky en las rocas al instante lo tuve en mis manos. Hacia mucho que no tomaba y con esto de que tengo malestares no se como me vaya a caer...

hablando de malestares...¿como estará Hermione? ¿debería llamarla? toque mi bolsillo izquierdo donde estaba mi celular, no, ella dijo que estaría bien así que no hay motivo para llamarla.

Rapidamente tome un trago de mi bebida, ahhg no sabe también como lo recuerdo

-leyendo tu expresión no te gusto mucho que digamos- levante mi mirada del piso siguiendo a unos pies envueltos en unos zapatos de tacón rojo sangre pegados a unas piernas interminables de una blanco cremosos que se perdió a la vista de una tela negra mas arriba de la mitad de su muslo, la tela se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda acentuando su delgada cintura donde una singular flor roja decoraba el negro vestido que envolvía y levantaba de forma exquisita su busto, justo donde terminaba el vestido para dar paso a la blanca piel de antes mostrando unos hombros desnudos y un cuello largo, mas arriba una roja sonrisa y unos ojos azules brillantes me dieron la bienvenida- hola me llamo Leyla- me dijo tendiendo la mano hacia mi, como el caballero que soy la tome y bese la cima de la misma- ¿tendré el placer de saber el tuyo?

-James, me llamo James- nunca digo mi verdadero nombre y es una fortuna que no todo el mundo me conozca en le mundo muggle- y el placer es todo mio- creo que ya encontré mi distracción de la noche

-pues brindemos James- ella me sonrió abiertamente mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado cruzando sus piernas y mostrándome un poco mas de piel que antes no pude ver- porque esta noche sea inolvidable para ambos, salud- así lo hicimos, brindamos y esta vez pude controlar un poco mas la expresión de disgusto cuando sentí la bebida bajar por mi garganta- ¿y como es que un hombre tan guapo como tu este tan solito en un lugar como este?- sonreí

-yo debería de estar haciendo esa pregunta- la volví a recorrer con mi mirada mientras tomaba otro trago- no es normal ver a una hermosa señorita sin compañía- ella se rió- o ¿acaso tengo que esconderme de algún novio celoso o quizás esposo?

nop no novio- levante una ceja en su dirección y ella volvió a reír- tampoco esposo- luego vi que miro mi mano- y por lo que veo no hay anillo

-lo intente una vez y fue un total desastre

-pues que tonta mujer que te dejo escapar, se ve que eres...muy complaciente- ohh niña

El resto de la tarde y noche nos la pasamos platica y platica, la verdad Leyla era muy buena compañía poniendo de lado sus insinuaciones las conversiones se daban muy fluidas y me la pase entretenido todo el tiempo. Al cabo de un rato hasta el alcohol sabia bien.

-¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado Leyla?- ella me sonrió y se engancho de mi brazo precionando sus pechos en el

-porque no me llevas a mi departamento

-a tu departamento sera entonces- me dirigí al lugar donde había dejado mi coche y como el caballero que soy le abrí la puerta y luego me dirigí a mi lado

-lindo coche- dijo observando el interior de mi bebe

-es mi bebe- dije arrancando- ¿donde vives?- ella me dio la dirección la cual me sorprendió mucho- conozco el lugar, una amiga mía vive en ese lugar- oh vivía

-¿oh si? que coincidencia es raro que no nos hayamos visto antes ¿la visitas a menudo?

-mmm no, ella no se esta quedando ahí desde hace algún tiempo- claro que no porque se esta quedando en tu casa

-bueno tal vez cuando vuelva nos conocemos- ¿conocerse? ¿para que?

Ella seguía halando de quien sabe que, la verdad acordarme de Hermione me hizo desconectar un poco de la situación en la que ahora estaba

- es en este- dijo Leyla sacandome de mi aturdimiento, aparque y salí para abrirle la puerta

-bueno fue todo un placer haberte cono...

-shhh la noche sigue joven- dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios- te invito una copa- sin esperar respuesta alguna tomo mi mano y me dirigió al interior del edificio #6, Hermione vive en el #7... justo el de al lado- vivo en el tercer piso- oh genial ¿que es esto una jugarreta del destino?- ¿te pasa algo?

-¿eh? oh no, no te preocupes solo estoy pensando- si como el hecho de que vivas en el mismo vecindario, en el edificio de al lado y en la misma planta que mi mejor amiga embarazada

-pues no pienses tanto que te dolerá la cabeza- entramos a su apartamento, todo estaba en su lugar parecía un bonito lugar- toma asiento traeré las bebidas- así lo hice y me sentí algo extraño sentí algo raro en mi interior, era como culpa pero ¿culpa de que?- aquí están

-gracias- dije tomando la cerveza de su mano, ella tomo asiento a mi lado, muy cerca de mi. ¿Ya dije que me sentía extraño?

- ¿y di me James tienes que llegar temprano a casa?- dijo ella acariciando los botones de mi camisa

-n..noo- no ¿verdad? no hay motivo alguno por el cual llegar temprano (bueno ni tan temprano tomando en cuenta la hora) nadie me espera ¿verdad?

-perfecto porque pretendo secuestrarte toda la noche- y con eso sentí su cuerpo presionado al mio y sus labios atacando los mios. Demonios eso dejara marca mañana.

Ella era toda una fiera, me estaba comiendo, literalmente hablando. mi camisa ya no tenia botones y mi pantalón iba a sufrir el mismo ataque

-es...pera..esp..era- trate de que bajara el ritmo, enserio ¿como ella simplemente se me tira?

-vamos no seas tímido- me mordió el cuello, demonios otra marca mas, todavía podía sentir el sabor a sangre en mis labios- me encantas y quiero ser tuya toda la noche- volvió a atacarme, trate de seguirle el paso solo que había un problema, no podía dejar de pensar, no podía sentir

No estaba sintiendo sus candentes caricias, sus apasionados besos, no estaba sintiendo y si estaba pensando...mucho. ¿Y como lo se? porque mi amigo estaba bien dormido.

Sentí su mano colarse por mi pantalón y acariciarme por sobre la tela del boxer y me sentí brincar, pero no brincar de la forma que debería de haber brincado, no, no era de placer.

Mire la puerta frente a nosotros y juro que vi a través de las paredes hacia el cuarto de mi mejor amiga donde yo la había hecho mía sobre las maletas. Hermione

- lo siento- brinque lejos de ella y me acomode la ropa lo mejor que pude- mucho gusto en conocerte y..y perdón- salí lo mas pronto posible de ese lugar con miedo a que me volviera a atacar.

Legue a mi auto y me senté a pensar un momento

-¿que demonios acabo de hacer?- acabas de huir de una mujer que estaba mas que dispuesta a hacértela pasar de maravilla- soy un idiota- sip lo eres- pero es que no podía, no se porque, aparte no senti...nada- bueno eso tal vez es porque estabas pensando mucho- si eso fue, yo siempre e podido ahora no sera la excepción-oh tal vez es por quien estabas pensando- ¿de que hablas?- tu sabes de que hablo, o mejor dicho de quien hablo- no no se de que hablas y mejor no sigamos con esta conversacion- soy tu conciencia es mi deber tener este tipo de conversaciones contigo- oh Dios me estoy volviendo loco- si pero por..- ¡mejor ya callate!- esta bien pero algún día tenemos que terminar esta conversacion

Todo esto tiene una logica explicacion, estoy seguro que le problema era de Leyla ella era muy agresiva y no despertaba mucho interés en mi, no era por mis pensamientos ni nada de eso. Todo va a estar bien, es solo falta de practica, el próximo fin de semana me ira mejor. Si todo estará bien, no tengo por que preocuparme o hacerle caso a mi conciencia.

La conciencia esta equivocada...muy equivocada y Leyla tenia razón... ya me duele la cabeza...

* * *

**Chics no se olviden de dejar su comentario que solo así podría saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo o no. Recuerden que los comentarios son el alimento de los escritores...**

**Nos leemos el sábado**

**

* * *

**

**¡nos leemos pronto chics!**


	23. Capitulo XXII

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capitulo XXII**

_**Hermione pov**_

Hoy no pienso salir, no haré como los últimos fines de semana, hoy me quedare en la casa y me obligare a acostumbrarme a volver a estar sola.

Así como lo ven, desde ese primer sábado en el que Harry y yo decidimos volver a la "normalidad" ya a pasado mes y medio y todos los siguientes fines de semana yo e estado fuera de casa...al igual que Harry.

Estamos a mitad de septiembre por lo que el calor ya esta diciendo adiós y una brisa fresca nos llega desde el norte para darle la bienvenida al otoño por lo que e decidido despedirme del verano con una ultima chapoteada en la piscina, sola.

La verdad ahora si entiendo a Harry y esa soledad que antes sentía, esta casa es muy grande para una sola persona, se siente muy solitaria y callada con razón siempre se la pasaba fuera. Quizás por eso yo también me iba, para no estar sola aquí.

uhhg ¿a quien quiero engañar? yo se muy bien porque salia después de Harry y no era precisamente por que me sentía sola, necesitaba entretenerme, distraerme para no pensar en...estupideces.

Después de que mi madre y Luna se complotaron en mi contra para meterme ideas raras en la cabeza me quede pensando todo el resto del día en sus palabras. Me quede despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada esperando por Harry pues quería platicar con el lo que Luna y mama decían ¿y con que me encuentro? con un Harry bebido, con la ropa desgarrada, con una mordida en el labio, dos chupones en el cuello y un apestoso olor a perfume de mujer.

Juro que no supe que decir ni que hacer, esa imagen fue algo que no me esperaba. Y lo peor es que al día siguiente estuvo en el baño casi todo el día, me sentí mal por el pero se lo merecía al fin y al cabo fue fácil para el fue volver a su vida de antes ¿no?

Después de ver el estado en el que llego me saque cualquier idea rara, el se estaba divirtiendo como antes lo hacia pues yo también me iba divertir como antes lo hacia. Para mi también seria algo fácil.

El problema: su forma de divertirse me dolia...un poco.

Cada viernes y sábado que Harry sale de la casa mi cabeza se pone a fantasear en toda clase de situaciones en la que el debe estar en esos momentos, con esas mujeres, divirtiéndose. Es tan frustrante que prefería salir y distraerme yo también. Pero a diferencia de el yo lo hacia de otra manera.

Me iba a ver a Willy. El niño esta enorme, es increíble la forma en la que los bebes crecen tan rápido, con tan solo mes y medio es muy despierto y me esta ayudando mucho para entrenarme como mama.

Mi bebe también a crecido, ahora tengo 14 semanas, según Draco el peligro del primer trimestre ya paso y eso nos puso a Harry y a mi extremadamente contentos, no que tuvieramos miedo de que algo malo pasara.

Algo de lo que no me puedo quejar es de que Harry se muestra muy atento con lo que el embarazo se trata, siempre esta preocupado por mi y mis necesidades, procura siempre preguntarme como me siento y en nuestra reciente consulta con Draco dejo de lado su antipátia por el y se mostró mas abierto a hacer preguntas sobre lo que estaba pasando con el bebe.

Como ya les había dicho el peligro de un aborto espontáneo a disminuido con el final del primer trimestre, a partir de ahora mi bebe podrá emperezar a usas todos los órganos recién formados, sus reflejos están alerta, se mueve y ya da pataditas (aunque yo no lo siento) empezara a aumentar de tamaño y según Draco muy pronto ya no seré capaz de ocultar mi embarazo. Todavía no podemos ver con mucha claridad al bebe cosa que desconcerto un poco a Draco pero el dijo que para nuestra siguiente consulta todo sera mas claro y que por lo que a podido ver todo esta en perfecto estado y no hay motivo porque preocuparse, entonces no nos estamos preocupando.

Mama y Papa vienen a verme al menos dos veces por semana, dicen que no se quieren perder ni un solo momento de mi primer embarazo. Es bueno saber que papa ya esta mas tranquilo con respecto al tema aunque de vez en cuando le tira unas miradas a Harry que el pobre casi sale corriendo detrás de mi. No puedo creer que siga asustado de mi papa, el no mataría ni una mosca.

Ya e avanzado con la ropa del bebe, cuando llego del trabajo me pongo a tejer y e descubierto a Harry observarme creyendo que no me doy cuenta. Ya termine el primer par de zapatos, ahora estoy trabajando en un par de guantes y después le haré un gorrito. Todo en color amarillo pues aun no sabemos el sexo.

Bueno como hoy estoy sola me voy a dar el privilegio de bañarme desnuda en la piscina, total Harry no llegara hasta pasada altas horas de la noche, los vecinos mas cercanos no tienen forma de ver al patio trasero y no creo que a Hermy le importe mucho verme como dios me trajo al mundo, la mire a mi lado tirada en el pasto mirándome con expresión aburrida, no, no le importa.

No es por exivicionista pero es que mis trajes de baño ya no me queda. Me e dado cuenta que tanto mis sostenes como mis trajes de baño ya no me están quedando, tengo que ir a comprar unos mas grandes porque estos me aprietan y hace que me duela mucho los senos. ¿Saben lo incomodo que es trabajar con un sostén apretado? no se lo recomiendo a nadie.

Me quite la ropa que llevaba puesta y deje que la brisa refrescara mi cuerpo mientras el sol me calentaba un poco. Escuche a Hermy moverse en dirección a la casa pero no le preste atención.

Draco me dijo que tuviera cuidado con el sol ya que me podrían salir manchas pero ahora el sol no esta tan picante y la verdad se siente muy bien. El contraste de los rayos ultravioletas y la brisa se sentía exquisita en mi cuerpo.

Mire mi cuerpo desde las alturas y me di cuenta que, efectivamente, mis senos están mas grandes, no es una gran diferencia pero se pueden ver mas abultados aparte mis aureolas están mas oscuras. Lleve mis manos a la altura de cada pezón y al tan solo rozarlos me di cuenta de lo sensible que estaban. Baje mis manos para que cubrieran mi vientre el cual esta mas abultado, no tanto como para que se den cuenta que estoy embarazada pero si lo suficiente como para deducir que e comido demasiado.

Bueno eso ultimo puede ser ya que ultimamente como mas que una vaca (como ahora por ejemplo que tengo un plato lleno de fruta al lado de piscina) pero hablando con mi mama me dijo que si soy como ella hasta el sexto mes no se me notara totalmente la panza así que solo me toca esperar...

Me tire de cabeza al agua y la sensacion de frescura llego a cada rincón de mi cuerpo, simplemente delicioso. Lastima que lo tenga que disfrutar sola...

_**Harry pov**_

Estoy arruinado, total y completamente arruinado como hombre.

No crean que dramatizo, lo que digo es verdad mi vida como hombre ya no existe. Oficialmente tengo un mes y medio sin nada de nada. NADA

Ni en mis peores pesadillas hubiera podido imaginar que algo así me pasara, A MI. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho me hubiera reído en su cara y luego lo hubiera hechizado por semejante atrocidad pero esa es mi cruel verdad hoy en día. Nunca mas seré un hombre de nuevo.

Perdí todas las esperanzas después de fracasar totalmente con la quinta mujer.

La primera fue Leyla y ya conocen esa historia, pero a ella le siguió Martha, Una linda castaña de estatura bajita esta era un poco mas reservada que Leyla pero aun así sabia lo que quería pues ni bien tubo la oportunidad me llevo a un lugar oscuro en medio de la pista del bar (no es el mismo bar que el anterior) juro que puse todo mi empeño en sentir algo pero después de minutos de tratar...no pude. Me fui pidiéndole disculpas y con la mente positiva de que al día siguiente me iría mejor, al fin y al cabo dicen que la tercera es la vencida ¿no?.

Ese sábado conocí a Cindy, una pelinegra muy simpática de la cual estoy seguro que si fueran otras circunstancias nos hubiéramos hecho buenos amigos, la chica te inspiraba confianza pero yo necesitaba algo mas, ni tonto ni perezoso la lleve a un parque, esta vez yo tomaría la iniciativa y ni bien encontré el lugar que buscaba la bese, ella correspondió a mi besos muy entusiasmada, pensé que la mala racha se iría pero pensé demasiado pronto ya que después de minutos de besuqueos y toqueteo no paso..nada. Lleve a la chica a su casa y ella insistió en volverlo a intentar la pobre pensaba que ella era la del problema. Si tan solo supiera...

El viernes de la semana siguiente estuve a punto de darme por vencido pero me dije a mi mismo que el que no arriesga no gana, así que con la mente aun positiva me arriesgue a hacer el ridículo frente otra hermosa chica, esta vez Jennifer una delgada chica de piel canela y ojos oscuros como la noche. Era la mujer de los sueños de cualquier hombre, sin trazar muchas palabras fuimos a resolver el asunto en el asiento trasero de su auto (mi auto es sagrado para esas cosas ok) resultados: ninguno.

Con la moral por los suelos el sábado después de ese ultimo encuentro andaba por las calles donde conocí a Jessica una chica tímida de inmensos ojos color almendra. Ella me invito a su casa (al final no era tan tímida después de todo) me dije a mi mismo ¿porque no? y me lancé por ultima vez al abismo pero ¿con que me encontré se preguntan? con el frió y duro piso de la realidad. A esta ultima ni siquiera puede llegar a besar, fue simplemente mirar esos ojos para darme cuenta que no iba a poder. Es triste darse cuenta que lo que antes era tu vida ya no lo es...

Ahora soy...impotente.

No se lo que me pasa, no lo entiendo. Cuando estaba en el momento simplemente no podía, se me formaba un nudo en el estomago y solo quería salir corriendo. Como ya dije, no lo entiendo.

La única explicacion que le puedo dar a mi falta de...hombría es que tal vez sea a causa de que voy a hacer padre, pero entonces ¿por que a Ron no le paso esto? bueno no que el me aya contado...no a el no le paso. También e pensado en la posibilidad de que sea por los síntomas que sufro, eso podría explicarlo ¿no?

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tomar la decisión de tener un hijo me iba a costar mi hombría no lo hubiera hecho. Mentira.

Lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida es mi hijo. La ilusion que siento al solo pensar en el me llena de tantos sentimientos que bien vale la pena el sacrificio.

Aun así ojalá y alguien me hubiera avisado de lo que pasaría así por lo menos hubiera estado preparado y no haría un estúpido de mi mismo frente a cinco hermosas mujeres.

Ya me estoy reponiendo y e aceptado mi destino, pero eso no quiere decir que les deje saber a los demás lo que me pase, ni siquiera a Hermione.

Ella al igual que Ron, Luna y todo el mundo piensa que cada viernes en la noche y sábado yo me voy de parranda con alguna mujer a pasarla bien cuando en realidad lo que hago es quedarme en casa a leer el libro que Ron me regalo.

Así como lo oyen, después de mi quinto fracaso ya no lo quise intentar mas pero aun así salí como si fuera un viernes cualquiera solo para aparentar, fui a un parque, camine, pensé y llegue temprano a casa pero Hermione no estaba y el día siguiente paso lo mismo.

A la semana siguiente después de ese primer sábado salí por quince minuto y al regresar Hermione tampoco estaba, me empecé a preocupar un poco sobre donde estaría pero por Ron me entere que estaba en su casa, eso me dejaba mas tranquilo. Esa misma rutina siguió cada viernes y sábado, yo salia por un rato, Hermione se iba de inmediato, yo volvía y leía.

Ni siquiera se a dado cuenta de que después de esa primera vez ya no e vuelto a tomar, la verdad alcohol y síntomas de embarazo no se llevan bien.¿ y como lo se? pues al día siguiente de ese desastroso primer sábado estuve la mayor parte del día en el baño y no precisamente bañandome. Creo que ella asume que los vomitos matutinos son mas por el alcohol que ella cree consumo mas que por los síntomas en si, aunque debo decir con gran alegría que ultimamente ya no me siento tan mal. Bien como dijo Malfoy y me corroboro el libro, los malditos malestares se me están quitando.

El libro es bastante interesante, las fotos son muy buenas y te hacen entender las cosas del embarazo con mucha facilidad. Aunque debo reconocer que las explicaciones de Malfoy son muy buenas, pero hay cosas que el no me puede enseñar como por ejemplo como se ve mi bebe. Las magografias todavía no están muy claras pero gracias la libro el cual tiene fotos mágicas de como se debería estar desarrollando el bebe puedo imaginar como esta el cuerpecito de mi bebe.

Pensar en el me hace bien, me hace olvidar de todos los problemas que tengo, del trabajo, de mi...impotencia, de...Hermione.

No me mal interpreten, las cosas con Mione están muy bien, bueno no MUY bien pero bien, digo seguimos siendo los mejores amigos de siempre pero digamos que antes de que intimáramos teníamos mas intimidad que después de que de verdad intimáramos pues ya no tenemos intimidad. ¿me entendieron?

Mmm haber si me explico: antes ella y yo podíamos cambiarnos en una misma habitación frente al otro sin problema alguno, ya no. Ahora Hermione entra la baño y sale cambiada. Antes había mas contacto entre los dos, un par de besos diarios, muchos abrazos, aveces ella se sentaba en mis piernas, yo le acariciaba el pelo, cosas así. Ahora solo esta mi beso de buenos días y buenas noches, cero abrazos y mejor ni hablar de otras tipo de contacto.

Es tan frustrante, son cosas pequeñas, detalles insignificantes que pasaría desapercibido por cualquiera. Pero no para mi. Nuestra relación esta igual pero... no se, algo a cambiado.

A esta hora ya Hermione a de haberse ido para donde Luna. Mejor dejo de dar vueltas y vuelvo a la casa, tal vez podría ver algo de TV ,hoy no quiero leer.

Entre a la casa y como supuse todo estaba en silencio. Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar y al pasar por la ventana que daba al patio trasero vi algo o mejor dicho a alguien que no debería estar aquí.

Hermione estaba de pie al lado de la piscina, una toalla colgaba en una silla, Hermy estaba acostada en el pasto al lado de esta y un plato de fruta estaba cerca de la orilla de la piscina. umm que raro, se supone que Hermione debería de haber salido hoy.

Al parecer sus planes cambiaron porque la vi con claras intenciones de meterse al agua ya que se estaba quitando la ropa. En ese momento debí llamarla, en ese momento debí avisarle que yo estaba en casa, en ese momento debí apartar mi mirada, pero... no pude, mas bien me acerque a la puerta de cristal para tener una mejor vista. Díganme pervertido o lo que quieran pero hacia tiempo que no veía a mi mejor amiga de esa forma, y la verdad...la extrañaba.

Hermy me vio y me asuste al pensar que ladraría y Hermione se daría cuenta de que la estoy observando como un pervertido, pero la perra solo se levanto y camino hacia a mi sin que Hermione le prestara la mas mínima atención.

-vete de vuelta con Hermione y no le hagas saber que estoy aquí- le dije bien bajito cuando estuvo a mi lado, ella obedientemente se dio la vuelta y se volvió a recostar en el pasto.

Hermione en cambio, tenia los ojos cerrados como si disfrutara de estar desnuda en medio del patio, de seguro es porque se siente segura de que esta sola. Me sentí mal por estar viendo a mi amiga mientras estaba desnuda pero una gran parte de mi no me dejaba moverme.

Hermione bajo su mirada, estaba como observandose a si misma, sus manos subieron a la altura de sus pechos y vi como su cara se contrajo como si estuviera sintiendo algo doloroso o placentero, era una expresión que muchas veces la vi en su rostro...

luego sus manos viajaron a su vientre y ¡oh sorpresa! ella tiene un pancita muy pequeña, es como si se hubiera comido una aceituna gigante, se veía hermosa.

Sentí un calor recorrer mi pecho al ver que ese era mi bebe creciendo en su vientre, una emoción nunca antes vivida, tan desconocida para mi pero eso no era lo único que sentía.

Una incomodidad ya conocida se encontraba en medio de mis piernas, podía sentir como mi cuerpo respondía automaticamente a la vista frente a mis ojos y esta se izo bastante evidente cuando Hermione se tiro al agua y salio como una sirena con miles de gotitas recorriendo su cuerpo, haciendome sentir celos de ellas que si tenían permitido tocar su cuerpo.

¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!

Tengo una erección, TENGO UNA ERECCION. Pero ¿como? ¿porque? yo no pude con esas mujeres y tan solo ver a Hermione desnuda frente a mi me puso a mil...yo no se...como explicarlo..yo se suponía...que era...impotente ¿no?

Al parecer no con todas mi querido Harry, no con todas- ohh conciencia

* * *

**ok este es uno de esos capítulos de transición que pueden no ser muy entretenidos pero si necesarios. **

**Ay Hermy no todo lo crees es verdad. Pobre Harry lo que esta sufriendo lastima porque lo haré sufrir un chin mas jeje**

**Les voy a decir un secreto... otro personaje aparecerá en la historia ¿sera en el próximo capitulo? no lo se. ¿sera bueno o malo? no lo se. ¿les causara problemas a Harry y Hermione? no lo se... ush esta escritora no sabe nada lol**

**Todo eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos ¡NO SE LOS PIERDAN!**

**No se olviden de dar su opinión ok**

* * *

Nota especial: alguien podria decirme como hacer un banner por favor. Quiero hacer una para esta historia y las demas que publicare en un futuro cercano. A los que sepan diganmelo por un MP por favor y gracias ;)

* * *

**¡nos leemos pronto chics!**


	24. Capitulo XXIII

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**¡Disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo XXIII**

_**Harry pov**_

_Sus manos en mi pecho, las mías en su espalda desnuda. Mis labios atacando los suyos queriendo disfrutar de su sabor al 100%. Parecía no tener suficiente de ella y ella parecía no tener suficiente de mi. Mis labios bajaron por su cuello recibiendo dulces sonidos de sus labios, bese el camino que me llevaba al paraíso de sus senos antes de atrapar uno entre mi boca. Sus gemidos y movimientos me tenían al borde, no lo podía soportar mas..._

_-ya no aguanto mas- fue lo que pude decir tras separar mis labios de ella. Sin abrir los ojos y por pura inercia encontré mi lugar en su cuerpo, justo donde lo necesitaba._

_-mm Harry- su voz tan familiar, tan conocida- hazme tuya...- lentamente mientras entraba en ella abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con ciertos ojos chocolate mirarme fijamente..._

¡DEMONIO!

No otra vez...

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré en la oscuridad de mi habitación, sudando, con la respiracion a mil y una dolorosa erección entre mis pantalones.

Mire a mi lado, las 3:47 am.

Esta vez fue mas temprano...

Mire a mi otro lado y me encontré con la almohada de Hermione y ella durmiendo a su lado pacíficamente. Su respiracion era lenta y su expresión era calmada, como si estuviera teniendo dulces sueños... tan diferentes a los mios.

Me levante con mucho cuidado no queriendo interrumpir sus sueños y de la misma forma me fui al baño. Me moje el rostro con suficiente agua fría y me apoye en el lava monos, tratando de tranquilizar todos mis pensamientos y...sentimientos.

Esto se me esta hiendo de las manos desde el sábado pasado donde me encontré a Hermione desnuda en la piscina y donde también descubrí no ser del todo impotente (al menos no con una mujer) e estado teniendo esta clases de sueños...Sueños donde Hermione es la protagonista de todos y cada uno de ellos.

De eso ya a pasado una semana y media, no se que es lo que debo hacer, no le e comentado a nadie lo que me esta pasando ¿como hacerlo cuando la persona en la que mas confías es de lo que necesitas hablar? e pensado decirle a Ron pero es que tampoco se que decirle, ni siquiera yo se lo que me esta pasando.

Solo se que no e podido estar con ninguna mujer y que la única que me...emociona es la única a la que no puedo volver a tener. ¿entienden lo complicada que se a vuelto mi vida?

Cada noche estoy teniendo sueños con Hermione, pero no sueños cualquiera,no. Estos sueños son eróticos, ella y yo teniendo relaciones, mi maldito subconsciente me juega una mala jugada cada noche logrando que me despierte a mitad de ella con un gran problema entre las piernas.

-¿estas bien Harry?- brinque del susto al oírla a mis espaldas-lo siento no quería asustarte

-Hermione...- ella estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con su mirada preocupada en mi. No pude evitar recorrerla con mi mirada pues a diferencia de su pijama de Hello Kitty ahora solo llevaba puesto un poloche que le quedaba muy grande pero aun así la hacia ver malditamente sexy. Su pelo alborotado por haber estado durmiendo, uno de sus hombros estaba a la vista gracias al tamaño de su pijama, dicha pijama le llegaba casi a las rodillas aun así dejaba la imaginacion volando por lugares prohibidos. Me fije una vez mas en su elección de pijama, mmm ese poloche se me hacia familiar. Rojo y amarillo un escudo de león en el pecho y un 7 en una manga, estoy seguro que en la espalda estaría escrito 'capitán Potter'- mm me preguntaba donde la había olvidado

-oh, mm si.. este.. la olvidaste una vez en mi apartamento pensaba devolverla pero es bastante cómoda para dormir- dijo ella mirando su vestimenta y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, adorable- si quieres te la devuelvo

-no, quedatela, aparte se te v e mejor a ti- y juro que es la pura verdad.

-ok- dijo sonriendo, luego volvió otra vez a mirarme con su expresión de preocupación- ¿esta bien Harry? ¿no es muy temprano para estar teniendo los malestares matutinos?- si solo supiera que malestares son los que mi impiden dormir mi querida Hermione

-si estoy bien, no te preocupes. Y tampoco te preocupes por eso como bien dijo Malfoy para este tiempo ya no tendré nada, hace mucho que no me dan malestares, lamento mucho haberte despertado

-oh no, no fuiste tu- me respondió ella- la verdad ni te sentí levantarte de la cama, lo que pasa es que estaba teniendo un sueño delicioso y cuando digo delicioso me refiero a que había mucha comida, todo era tan real que al despertarme me dio mucha hambre- no pude evitar reírme, enserio ¿quien se despierta a las 4 de la mañana porque sonó con comida?- no te rías Harry, tu hijo tiene hambre por eso me levante pero después vi la luz del baño prendida y me preocupe ¿tu porque te despertaste a esta hora de la madrugada?

-lo siento por preocuparte es que tuve un mal sueño- oh muy bueno pero eso es algo que ella no sabrá

-oh Harry ¿no me digas que estas teniendo pesadillas de nuevo?- dijo con la preocupación escrita en su cara, ella se acerco a mi y tomo mi cara entre sus manos. Dios hacia tiempo que no la sentía así de cerca, podía oler su aroma, sentir su calor, oh Dios podía sentir mi cuerpo reaccionando a su cercanía

-estoy bien Hermione, ni siquiera me acuerdo que fue lo que soñaba, ya no te preocupes ¿si Mione?- tome sus manos entre las mías tratando de alejarla un poco mas de mi que si no, no respondo de mis actos.

-¿estas seguro? sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea- le sonreí por su preocupación

-eso lo se, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse- ella me sonrió de vuelta y asintió con su cabeza- ahora dime de que estas antojada, es mi deber como padre ir a buscarte lo que se te antoje

-ohh no Harry yo puedo ir...

-De eso ni hablar, ahora tu dime y yo te busco lo que sea- la vi pensar profundamente y juro que en algún momento la vi saborear sus labios como si estuviera viendo el mejor manjar del mundo

-china- ¿que?- quiero comida china Harry

-Hermione tu detestas la comida china- es cierto ella no puede estar cerca de donde hacen comida china, yo mas sin embargo la amo.

- eso era antes ahora quiero comida china, tu escoges lo que quieras pero date prisa ¿si? el bebe se muere de hambre- con eso salí corriendo al cuarto buscando mis zapatos y un poloche- toma- dijo pasandome las llaves del auto

-tratare de venir lo mas rápido posible ok- le dije bajando la escalera

-maneja con cuidado- escuche que me grito desde lo alto de las escaleras mientras yo entraba al garaje.

Bien solo conozco un lugar de comida China y este esta a unos 20 minutos de la casa, solo esperemos que este abierto. Presione el pedal hasta el fondo y gracias a Dios es de madrugada y no hay carros que me estorben en el camino, aparte este bebe no es cualquier cosa y gracias a eso llegue al 'Golden Dragon Chinese Restourant' en 15 minutos.

Cerrado

Maldición ¿ahora donde se supone que encuentre un restaurante Chino abierto? a buena hora se le ocurre a Hermione empezar a gustarle la comida China.

Recargue mi cabeza en asiento de mi auto tratando de pensar en algún restaurante Chino, nada. Si por lo menos tuviera a algún amigo chino le pediría de favor hacerme algo pero ¿quien? la unica persona que conozco con esa nacionalidad es..Cho Chang.

Pero no has sabido de ella en años...

Ahhg ¿Donde encontrare comida china? ¿donde? si por lo menos pudiera hacer un viaje a China en menos de 5 minutos...

-...-

Deberían quitarme el titulo de auror, deberían quitarme mi varita, deberían drenar toda la magia en mi sistema. ¿COMO NO PENSE EN ESTO ANTES?

¡soy mago por le amor de Dios!

simplemente tengo que concentrarme y viajare a China.

Espera un monto, no puedo simplemente aparecer en China no sabría con exactitud donde ir y podría aparecer en cualquier lugar. No tengo que pensar en otra opción.

¡YA SE!

Se de un lugar donde todo lo que venden es Chino y es muy probable que todo este abierto.

Bien, con el lugar en mente cerré mis ojos para concentrarme donde quiero aparecer. Sentí el tan conocido tirón desde el ombligo y en menos de 5 segundos estaba rodeado por los sonidos de carros viniendo de un lado a otro y el ruido tan característico de la ciudad de New York.

El barrio Chino de New York es como estar en la China, una vez vine de visita con Ginny...no había vuelto desde entonces.

Como esta es la ciudad que nunca duerme los restaurantes todavía estaban abiertos (bueno no todos pero si algunos) entre en uno que tenia el nombre de 'Penang' y luego algo en chino, como todo aquí, y gracias a Dios hablaban ingles que si no ¿como nos entendíamos?

Como aun no estaba muy seguro de que tanto le gusta la comida China a Hermione decidí pedir algo no muy extraño para ella. Por eso pedí doble de arroz Chino o chau fan, costillas con salsa roja agridulce y fideos chinos con verdura y tofu, mm hasta se me esta antojando a mi también.

Se preguntaran como seré capaz de pagar esto, pues bien tomando en cuenta que no veo ningún lugar de cambio de dinero me veré en la penosa necesidad de usar los únicos 100 dolares que guardo en mi cartera (no se ustedes pero yo cuando viajo a algún país siempre guardo alguna moneda o papeleta como recuerdo) bueno por lo menos me quedare con la devuelta...

Procurando que nadie me viera me fui por un callejón oscuro para poder aparecerme de vuelta a Londres.

Así lo hice apareciendo con un sonido seco dentro de mi carro, uff gracias a Dios y las ventanas son oscuras desde afuera.

Arranque a todo pedal pues se me hizo muy tarde, ya era casi las 5.

Entre corriendo a la casa con la funda de la comida en mano solo para llevarme una gran sorpresa...

Hermione estaba profundamente dormida en el mueble de la sala con un libro en su regazo y un pote vació de helado de chocolate. No pude evitar un suspiro

-¿como puedes ir de comida china a helado de chocolate eh?- sonríe, esto me pasa por querer un hijo.

Por mucho que me guste poder contemplar a Hermione dormir sabia que la posición en la que estaba le pasaría mala cuenta cuando se despierte, así que tratando de ser lo mas gentil posible pase un brazo por sus hombros y el otro por de bajo de sus rodillas para así cargarla al estilo novia.

Con mucho cuidado subí las escaleras, y la tuve que tomar mas firmemente ya que ella se movió entre mis brazos ocultando su cara en mi pecho y suspirando en el. Juro que sentí como todas las fuerzas se me iban ante ese simple acto, me vi en la necesidad de apoyarme en la pared para así ganar mi compostura, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que nos calleramos, eso seria desastroso...

Al poco tiempo llegue a la habitación y con el mismo cuidado la apoye en la cama donde ella rápidamente se acurruco en su almohada. La tape con las sabanas y me fui a quitarme los zapatos y el poloche para después sentarme a observando a Hermione.

- te vez tan linda Mione- dije en susurros mientras le quitaba un flequillo de su cara- tan tranquila en tus sueños- no pude evitar dejar mi mano acariciar su rostro, hasta que vi un tramo marrón en la esquina de su boca, tuve que sonreír- todavía no puedo creer que me ayas hecho ir hasta otro continente por comida China para terminar comiendo helado de chocolate- le dije quitándole el rastro de helado pero terminando por acariciar sus labios- no sabes cuanto desearía poder besarte de nuevo- ella suspiro en mis dedos y eso me hizo salir de mi trance y alejarme de ella.

-pero se que no volverá a pasar- con eso en mente me tape con las sabanas y me fui a dormir.

_**Hermione Pov**_

Ahh que bien dormí.

Abrí mis ojos y la luz del sol que traspasaba las cortinas me obligaron a cerrarlos de inmediato. Mmm que raro, que yo recuerde me quede dormida en el sofá, de seguro Harry me trajo cuando llego. Abrí mis ojos para mirar a mi mejor amigo, el estaba profundamente dormido cosa que me alegra después del mal sueño que tuvo anoche.

-gracias por traerme- le dije acercándome para besar su mejilla pero al acercarme pude ver el reloj a su lado y por ende la hora...

7:38 am

-¡OH POR DIOS!- grite tan fuerte que me sorprende que Harry no se aya despertado- Harry despierta nos quedamos dormidos- le dije saliendo de la cama como una bala.

Me entre al baño y me lave los dientes en un dos por tres (ay si mis padres me ven estarían avergonzados) me entre a bañar y salí en lo que canta un gallo

-Harry por el amor de Dios ya despierta- le dije saliendo envuelta solo en una toalla, con todo el apuro se me olvido buscar la ropa antes

-pero tengo sueño- se quejo el sentándose en la cama y tallandose los ojos

-ya dormirás después, recuerda que hoy es la junta con el ministro- eso pareció hacerle click porque rápidamente se levanto y se fue al baño.- ¿que me pongo? ¿que me pongo?- ya casi no me quedan ninguna de mis blusas, tenia que ir con urgencias a buscar ropa pre-mama,

Justo cuando me estaba poniendo mis zapatos salio Harry envuelto en solo una toalla, mm Hermione no lo mires.

-todavía tenemos algo de tiempo para llegar, la junta es a las 9 y son las 8:07

-si, podríamos tomar la red flu...

-ni lo pienses, Malfoy dijo que hay que evitar apariciones de cualquier tipo durante el embarazo y aunque ya paso el peligro del primer trimestre no pienso arriesgar al bebe

-tienes razón- se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, en mi defensa ahí miles de gotitas que me están haciendo burla porque ellas si están en el cuerpo de Harry- bajare a buscar algo de que comer en el camino, date prisa.- lo ultimo que vi fue a Harry asentir antes de salir del cuarto.

uff hacia tiempo que no veía a Harry en tan poca ropa y siendo sincera eso hizo cosas en mi cuerpo que no se explicar.

Pase rápidamente por la sala pero una funda blanca en el piso llamo mi atención. Me acerque y la tome en mis manos

-Pen...ang- leí la único entendible en la parte frontal de la funda ya que todo lo demás estaba en chino. Mire dentro de la bolsa y vi dos servicios de comida junto con un recibo. Tome este ultimo en mis manos y leí- Penang Chinatown Restaurant 41 Elizabeth Street, New York, NY 10013-4637- ¿New York? ¿Harry fue hasta New York a busca mi comida China?

-¿Hermione ya estas lista?- dijo Harry bajando las escaleras

-fuiste hasta New York a buscar mi comida- el sonrió un poco apenado y se empezó a rascar la cabeza

-siento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero es que el único restaurante chino que conocía aquí estaba cerrado y entonces me acorde de ese y pues me aparecí aya, no te preocupes me cuide de que nadie me viera, pero entonces cuando volvió te encontré dormida y ya te habías terminado un pote de helado así que...

-Por eso tienes tanto sueño- dije mas para mi que para el

-...lamento no haber llegado a tiempo- no se que me paso pero sentía un calorcito en mi interior y simplemente tuve que correr a sus brazos

-ahí Harry muchas gracias- el también correspondió a mi abrazo- y yo fui la que me desespere y termine por comerme el helado, es que el bebe de verdad que tenia hambre- el se rió en mi hombro

-hay que ver de las cosas que se le antoja y las horas...- yo también reí con el y después me aparte un poco, lo suficiente como para que

- muchas gracias por la comida pero será tu culpa si sale con los ojos chinos- vi sus ojos abrirse y tubería que reír hasta que sentí mi estomago doler- hahaha no es cierto Harry, y ya vámonos que se nos hace muy tarde- con la funda en mano me di la vuelta pero no pude dar ni dos pasos cuando alguien ya me tenía tomada de la mano

- te olvidaste de darme los buenos días- dijo Harry acercandose a mi y plantando un beso en mi mejilla- mucho mejor, ahora si nos podemos ir- y con eso me guió de camino al auto.

Este hombre va hacer mi muerte.

* * *

-¿y como les fue en la junta?- pregunto Luna sirviéndonos jugo

-nos fue muy bien mi amor, hablamos de los progresos que hemos tenido en nuestras investigaciones y de los futuros pasos a dar- le respondió Ron atragantandose con los aperitivos.

-y nos informaron que en la próxima semana llegaría un grupo de aurores del departamento internacional y nos pidieron que todo estuviera listo para su llegada pues ellos nos traerían informaciones muy importante.

-ohh vaya, ¿y conocen a los que vienen?- pregunto Luna sentándose al lado de Harry para hacerle gracias a Willy

-no zabefmo quieneff zon-le respondió Ron metiéndose mas comida

-Ron, come mas despacio que te vas atragantar- lo reprendí.

-o mejor no comas mas para que puedas comer el almuerzo- le dijo Harry mientras le hacia gracias a Willy quien estaba en su regazo

-yo puefdo comef dofble- todos rodamos los ojos al entender lo que dijo- pero díganme algo, ¿Que les tomo tanto tiempo? normalmente ustedes llegan mas temprano que todos nosotros pero hoy llegaron bastante tarde- nos pregunto Ron después de tragarse toda la comida

- Nos quedamos dormidos, ayer Hermione tuvo un antojo a las 4 de la mañana y a mi me toco ir hasta América por comida China

- ¿hasta América? Wow a mi no me toco ir tan lejos, todo lo encontré en este continente- dijo divertido.

-¡ay no me hagan sentir culpable!- me queje tapandome la cara con las manos para evitar que vean mi cara colorada

- no te preocupes Hermioen, es el deber de todo marido satisfacer los antojos de su mujer embarazada- les juro que me quede congelada ante el comentario de Luna, me atreví a mirar entre mis dedos y vi a Ron mover su cabeza entre un Harry igual de congelado y rojo como yo y... bueno, yo- ¿pasamos a la mesa?

-SI, SI tengo un hambre que ni te imaginas- salte para tratar de evaporar esa tensión en el aire

-ahh que bueno porque hice mucha comida- todos nos dirigimos al comedor donde Harry posiciono a Willy en su cochecito mientras todos nosotros nos íbamos a sentar en la mesa- bueno Hermione puedes comer lo que quieras, cuantas veces quieras ok- me dijo dulcemente Luna

-si esta bien pero igual no tengo mucha hambre porque ¿te acuerdas del antojo chino que tuve? bueno como no me lo pude comer ayer me lo comí hace poquito entonces no tengo mucha hambre ahora- todos en la mesa se me quedaron viendo con una ceja levantada- ¿que pasa, porque me miran así?

-Hermione ¿como que ya no tienes hambre? si hace poco dijiste que tenias un hambre inimaginable- me dijo Harry quien estaba frente a mi

-¿yo dije eso?- ven porque no soy buena con las mentiras no me duran ni 5 minutos

-ay tampoco es para tanto, yo cuando estuve embarazada de Willy me daba hambre y se me quitaba a cada rato- salio Luna en mi defensa. Ahh cuanto amo a esta chica

-si las mujeres de por si son locas, embarazadas son peores- le susurro Ron a Harry

-te escuche Weasley- le dije con mi mirada amenazadora, el pobre se encogió en la silla. Así me gusta

-buu..eno kum antes de empezar Luna y yo queremos decirles algo- dijo Ron tomando la mano de Luna

-ay ¿que nos quieren decir? NO ME DIGAN, están embarazados de nuevo- me atreví a adivinar

-¿QUE? NO- grito Ron- no no no no es eso..verdad mi amor, no es eso, no lo es verdad...¿verdad?- le pregunto Ron a Luna medio preocupado

-no mi amor no es eso- le respondió Luna dulcemente lo que izo a Ron respirar de nuevo, Harry estaba que no aguantaba la risa. Yo no veo lo malo de tener otro hijo ahora

-que por lo menos me den un año de descanso hormonal- le decía Ron a Harry quien ya no se aguanto mas la risa

-bueno, bueno ya vamos a decirles Ronnie- Ambos se miraron a los ojos luego a Willy y después a nosotros

- queremos preguntarles formalmente si quieren convertir en los padrinos formales de Willy a final de octubre

-SI- respondimos Harry y yo de una vez

-hay no lo puedo creer ya pusieron fecha- decía abrazando a Luna

-si queremos que sea en pleno otoño por las hojas el cambio de clima y todo eso

-¿escuchaste eso campeón? para finales de este mes ya seras mi ahijado oficialmente- le comentaba Harry a Willy, yo me acerque por detrás de el

-nuestro ahijado, no te olvides de la madrina- el se dio la vuelta y me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas debilita rodillas

-eso nunca- me dijo tomándome de las manos y mirándome fijamente. Juro por mi hijo que estuve a punto de hacer una locura al ver esos ojos verde brillantes...- y menos ahora que estas esperando a mi hijo- sus manos aun con las mías pararon en mi vientre donde lo acaricio lentamente. Eso me hizo acordar de algo

-MI PANZA- grite

-¿que? ¿que pasa con tu panza? ¿te duele algo? ¿el bebe? ¿es el bebe? ¿llamo a Malfoy?- ni caso le puse

-Luna, Lunita me tienes que acompañar este sábado al Mall, no tengo ropa ya nada me queda es de vida o muerte que compre ropa premama- escuche a Harry suspirar y a Ron carcajearse

-claro que si Hermione, para que están las amigas- la abrace por ser tan linda conmigo

-gracias luny

-no, no-dijo Harry separándome de Luna- yo te voy a acompañar

-¿que? no. Además es un sábado y tu los sábados ya lo tienes ocupados, yo voy con Luna y no hay problema alguno

-dije que yo voy y punto nada mas importa- el me tomo de las manos nuevamente- además ese es mi deber ¿o no es así Luna?

-bueno ahí si tiene razón Hermione

-bueno esta bien, si me quieres acompañar de compras así sera- le sonreí y el de vuelta a mi.

Si no hubiera estado tan perdida en los ojos de Harry o en sus manos junto a las mías, me hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada sospechosa que Ron y Luna se daban...

* * *

**¡Buenas, buenas! ¿como están por estos lados? espero que muy bien**

**El capi estuvo mas largo ¿verdad? si, estuvo mas largo.**

**Estoy muy feliz con las respuestas que e recibido de parte de ustedes, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempito de dejar un comentario o agregar esta historia a sus favoritos o simplemente a leer, de verdad muchas gracias. Y BIENVENIDO A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES.**

**ahh Harry y Hermy estuvieron mas cerca en este capi ¿verdad? bueno ojala y sigan así...**

**El nuevo personaje llega en el próximo capitulo si no me equivoco, ahí ya sabremos quien es y lo que viene hacer en esta historia.**

**Bueno sin mas que añadir espero seguir contando con su presencia siempre y de nuevo muchas gracias**

**PD: wuaaaaaaa el viernes entro a la uni de nuevo ¡ADIOS VACACIONES!**

**

* * *

**

**¡nos leemos pronto chics!**


	25. Capitulo XXIV

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo XXIV**

_**Harry pov**_

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunte a Hermione quien estaba vestida de forma muy extraña a decir verdad.

-si todo está listo para irnos- me dijo sonriendo mientras se acomodaba mejor el abrigo, lo raro es que…no hace tanto frio

-¿tienes mucho frio Hermione?- le pregunte antes de subirme al coche

-no ¿por?- me dijo una vez ambos dentro

-no por nada- lo deje así pues tampoco es la primera vez que Hermione usa mucha ropa, ahora que lo pienso últimamente ella está utilizando mucha ropa…

-¿y bien ya nos vamos?

- ¿eh? Ah si ¡Mall aquí vamos!- Ella se rio mientras buscaba una emisora y yo me concentraba en la carretera.

La verdad no sé cuál es su prisa por ir a comprar ropa premamá, su pancita difícilmente se notaba, si así fuera ya muchos comentarios estarían rondando en el trabajo. Si no fuera porque yo la vi desnuda (cuando la espié como un pervertido sin su consentimiento) no me habría dado cuenta del crecimiento del bebe en su interior (lo cual me parece de lo más fascinante del mundo, claro está)

Ya sé que esto de ir al Mall es cosa de mujeres, yo en lo personal odio comprar ropa, cuando tengo que hacer esa actividad dejo que las empleadas me digan que comprar (quizás por eso mis tarjetas de crédito quedan en tan mal estado) o Hermione las compra por mí, pero no sé, creo… creo que esta será una experiencia… agradable.

Yo quiero pasar por todas las experiencias posibles durante este embarazo ya que es muy posible que sea el único que vea con un hijo mío y el hecho de que a Hermione parece no importarle venir conmigo en vez de con Luna le suma puntos… aparte cuando Hermione se case y quiera tener hijos con su esposo el será quien disfrute de este momento con ella…no yo.

Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, no me gusta lo que siento cada vez que pienso en Hermione con otro hombre…

Y hablando de Hermione hacer rato que esta mira y mira por debajo del asiento

-¿Hermione se puede saber que buscas?

-uh...ahh es que me estaba preguntando si este asiento se echa para atrás- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? En estos tiempos al carro que no se le ajuste el asiento está muy pero muy obsoleto, y este bebe definitivamente no está obsoleto

-umm si Hermione, si pulsas este botón podrás hacerlo- ella levanto la cabeza de entre el medio de sus rodillas para empezar a probar dicho botón- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-ahh es que cuando tenga la pansa grande ya no voy a caber tan bien en este asiento- no pude evitar reírme

-Hermione claro que vas a caber, tampoco te vas a convertí en una vaca-y este carro es bastante espacioso…

-Harry parece que nunca has visto a una embarazada…

-porque las he visto es que lo digo

-como sea es mejor prevenir que lamentar- termino el tema. Ay esta mujer es más testaruda Dios.

-se me olvido preguntarte ¿porque tienes tanta prisa por ir de compras? Aun no se te nota nada- la verdad estaba muy curioso

-ahora no se me nota tanto, pero en un par de semanas más será otra historia y como ya dije es mejor prevenir que lamentar- me explico, algo que me gusta mucho de Hermione es que siempre está preparada para todo- y además…aunque…aunque no se note mucho mi cuerpo a cambiado y…y necesito nueva ropa para ajustarme al...al cambio- dijo moviendo sus manos nerviosamente ¿y esta sonrojada? Humm que raro, ya lo averiguare mas tarde pero ahora quiero que deje de estar nerviosa. Tome una de sus manos entre las mías y le di un casto beso en los nudillos, ella me sonrío de vuelta y se giró para mirar por la ventana.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en un cómodo silencio, ella de vez en cuando tarareaba las canciones en la radio y movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música, a veces yo la acompañaba pero nunca, nunca soltamos nuestras manos. Esta si es una buena forma de pasar un sábado.

Tan pronto y entre al parqueo del Mall, deseche ese pensamiento. Todos los lugares estaban ocupados, no importaba cuantas vueltas diera cada rincón estaba lleno.

-Harry creo que ese carro está saliendo- me dijo Hermione separando nuestras manos para señalarme un auto negro que efectivamente estaba saliendo.

-por fin ya me iba a marear con tanta vuelta- Rápidamente me fui a ocupar ese lugar antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Cuando apague el carro salí del auto dándole la vuelta al mismo para abrirle la puerta a Hermione

-Harry sabes que no estoy manca y que puedo abrir mi propia puerta ¿verdad?-me dijo ella con una ceja arriba y una sonrisa en sus labios

-pero si te dejara hacer eso no sería un caballero ¿verdad?-le conteste mientras nos dirigíamos a los ascensores

-¿y quién te ha dicho que eres un caballero?- me pregunto con toda la seriedad del mundo y si no fuera porque sus ojos brillaban de humor me la hubiera creído

-ahhh has lastimado mis sentimiento Mione, hubiera esperado esta traición de cualquier otra persona menos de ti- dije dramáticamente con una mano en el corazón y cara de dolor

-ya no seas payaso- se reía ella- sabes que jugaba contigo- dijo marcando el botón del ascensor

-te perdono- le dije abrazando sus hombros, ella me devolvió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura- solo porque sé que te soy extremadamente irresistible

-y ahí se te fue todo el encanto- me dijo dándome un ligero empujón y separándose de mi para entrar al ascensor con una sonrisa en el rostro. Este será un buen día

Vuelvo y repito…

Retiro lo dicho.

En el mismo instante en el que salimos del ascensor pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, no había sido una buena idea venir. Todos los pasillos estaban repletos de gente que iba y venía de un lado a otro con montones y montones de bolsas en mano. El piso en el que estábamos era el tercero y por lo que me pude dar cuenta era la sección de mujeres porque la mayoría eran, en efecto, mujeres.

-por aquí está la tienda premamá- me dijo Hermione halándome del brazo para conducirme a una tienda llamada 'El Mundo de Mama'. El lugar, como bien dice el nombre, solo era para mamas porque lo único que se veía eran mujeres de todas las edades, de todos los tamaños y apariencia. Aparte del guardia en la puerta creo que yo soy el único hombre en este lugar y juzgando por la mirada que me dio no creo que sea tan…hombre.

Uhh un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Es tan raro que en el mundo muggle se me queden mirando como si supieran que soy una legenda, se siente muy raro pero eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. En los que nos tomó llegar desde la puerta al pasillo que señalaba "4 meses" dos trabajadoras y tres compradoras se me quedaron viendo como si mi cicatriz brillara en neón.

-es raro ver a un hombre en tiendas de este tipo

-¿enserio Hermione? Wow si no me lo hubieras dicho ni cuenta me hubiera dado- sarcasmo puro

-el sarcasmo no te queda…- me dijo rodando los ojos

Ella se entretuvo viendo entre las hileras de ropa y yo trataba de hacer la vista gorda a todas esas mujeres que me miraban, está bien que los hombres no vengan a este tipo de tiendas pero tampoco es algo del otro mundo ¿Qué si un hombre quiere comprarle algo lindo a su mujer embarazada? Así como yo, no que Hermione sea mi mujer o que yo la considere mi mujer o nada de eso… ustedes me entienden.

Me moví incomodo por la forma en que me miraban, parece que no les importara que me doy cuenta como me ven

-Harry si estas incomodo puedes irte- me dijo Hermione bien bajito y sin mirarme- de seguro tenías algo más interesante que hacer- si sentarme a hacer nada

-hare de cuenta que no has dicho nada- dije cogiendo una blusa muy bonita de color marro claro

-Harry se te nota que estas incomodo- dijo levantando su mirada de la ropa que tenía entre sus manos

-si, por la forma en la que me están observando como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio- le dije refiriéndome a las mujeres a nuestro alrededor-pero no por eso voy a salir corriendo, no es como si fuera la primera vez –le dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa la cual, con gran alivio de mi parte, ella me la devolvió - y no te dejare sola Mione

-eres una amor Harry

-gracias, gracias eso ya lo sé- la moleste

- y también muy arrogante- la empuje juguetonamente con el hombro y ella dejo salir una risita cantarina. A nuestras espaldas se escuchó un suspiro que nos hiso voltear para ver como dos mujeres, madre e hija creo, se volteaban aparentando no haber sido ellas. Hermione se dio la vuelta sonriendo como si algo le causara mucha gracia. Si, las mujeres son una especie muy raras

-creo que esta blusa te quedara bien- le dije pasándole la blusa que antes había cogido, quería ayudarla en algo no quería estar simplemente parado detrás de ella como una sombra, no es que yo sepa mucho de moda pero a las mujeres le gusta saber lo que los hombres piensan de su ropa, creo…

-Harry nunca pensé que tuvieras buen gusto- me dije admirando la blusa- y yo que siempre te escojo la ropa

-y lo seguirás haciendo porque no hay forma de que yo me entre a una tienda a buscar hilera por hilera que debo comprar- un escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo al solo imaginarme eso

-ya tampoco es tan malo, ven sígueme- así lo hice y déjenme decirles que parecía perrito faldero a sus pies. Mis brazos cada vez estaban más llenos de ropa y eso que solo íbamos por el primer pasillo

-Hermione ¿no crees que es mucha ropa para 4 mese? Al fin y al cabo no tenderas 4 meses por mucho tiempo- ella pareció pensarlo y al parecer la luz lego a sus ojos justo cuando su mano golpeo su frente

-pero que tonta soy- dijo con su mano aun pegada a la frente- en mi defensa no tengo experiencia en esto- luego vio el montón de ropa que casi tapaba mi visión y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios- oh Harry lo siento, no me había dado cuenta creo que estoy en otro mundo

-si en el mundo de mama –bromee

-tonto… iré a buscar un canasto vuelvo enseguida- y así lo hizo, se fue por el largo pasillo y yo la vi hasta que estuvo fuera de mi campo de vista pero eso no fue nada porque tan pronto y eso paso me vi rodeado de al menos cinco mujeres

-hola- me dijo una de ellas.

-hoo...oola- le respondí un poco dudoso. Sin saber que más decir me di la vuelta para pretender que estaba buscando algo pero fracase tremendamente ya que mis brazos estaban completamente llenos y que mi vista era muy corta gracias a la cantidad de ropa que llevaba arriba.

-¿andas buscando algo en especial?- me pregunto otra de las mujeres- tal vez te podamos ayudar

-no…no gracias- dije un poco nervioso. Déjenme les explico, no es que ellas me esté mirando de forma extraña bueno si de forma extraña pero no de la forma extraña que una mujer mira a un hombre si no de la forma extraña que se mira a un experimento

-no es por ser grosera pero ¿Qué hace alguien como tú en un lugar como este?

-acompañándome claro está- escuche una voz conocida decir- ¿Por qué otro motivo estaría aquí?

-pero es un hombre- ¿y que con eso?- ellos odian venir de compra con nosotras- todas las otras asintieron

-oh si y Harry también lo odia pero él quiso acompañarme según él es su deber como papa- dijo dejando salir algunas risitas al final, por el otro lado el resto de las mujeres dejaron escapar un suspiro- ahora si nos disculpan…. –dijo cogiendo algunas de las ropas que cargaba y las ponía en un canasto del cual no me había dado cuenta que tenía consigo hasta ahora

-Jeremy necesito que vengas al Mall- escuchábamos a una de las mujeres hablar por teléfono- no me vengas con eso de que estas en una reunión importante ES SÁBADO…-decía ella- por mi puedes estar con la mismísima reina y me da lo mismo eres el padre y es tu deber estar aquí- oh oh- ¡Jeremy quiero tu trasero aquí en menos de quince minutos o dormirás con el perro! –uhh pobre hombre. Sentí algo apretarse contra mí y cuando me voltee me di cuenta que era Hermione

-¿Hermione estas bien?- la sentía temblar y apretarse mas a mi brazo. Me estaba asustando ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Se sentía mal?- Hermione no me asuste por favor- entonces escuche algo fuera de lo común ¿Por qué Hermione…. roncaba? La tome de los hombros para alejarla de mí y verla a la cara- ¿Hermione?- sus manos estaban sobre su boca y el resto de su cara estaba completamente roja ¿acaso ella se estaba riendo?

-ay Harry ¿escuchaste eso?- otra vez volvió hacer ese sonido como si estuviera roncando- creo que has causado una rebelión haahaha pobre hombre espero pueda llegar aquí en menos de 15 minutos- ahhh con que era por eso

-no me parece gracioso- la verdad no, ahora me siento culpable aunque el también debería de estar en este momento con la madre de su futuro hijo…creo yo.

-las mujeres siempre queremos demostrar que nuestros hombres son los más maravillosos del mundo y el hecho de que tu este aquí conmigo les da algo de envidia por lo que no te sorprendas si ves uno que otro hombre por estos lados- como ya les dije las mujeres son una especie muy rara- ven vamos a los vestidores elegiré lo que mejor me quede y después iremos a la sección de 5 meses

Está bien- dije tomando el canasto en mi mano derecha y posando la izquierda en su espalda baja. Fuimos a la parte trasera de la tienda donde hay muchas puertas y unos banquitos fuera de cada una de ellas, Hermione tomo una par de ropa y se entró en una de los vestidores mientras yo tome asiento. Al frente de mi un poco más a derecha estaba sentada una señora y ahora que la veo bien es la misma señora que nos había estado escuchando a Hermione y a mi hace rato.

-mama ¿Qué dices?- dice su hija saliendo del vestidor, ella se veía realmente linda con su pancita envuelta en un vestido sin mangas y hasta la rodilla en color azul y con un simple lazo al inicio de la barriga.

-oh te quedo perfecto, te ves hermosa- la alago su madre- ¿o no lo cree usted así muchacho?- sentí mi cara arder cuando ambas mujeres voltearon a mi dirección esperando por mi respuesta

-s..ii- dije ¿Por qué me preguntan a mí? Yo ni las conozco

-¿si esta hermosa o si usted cree que no está hermosa?-me volvió a preguntar, justo en ese momento la puerta a mi lado se abrió dejando con la boca abierta. Hermione estaba saliendo con una simple blusa de color crema y con diseños abstractos en crema más claro de maga ¾ y cuello en V que acentuaba sus senos de forma mágica, pero no fue eso lo que me hizo perder el habla, no, fue el bulto que esta blusa acentuaba, era más pequeño que el de la señorita a mi espalda pero por alguna razón no podía apartar mi mirada de ahí

-hermosa- fue lo único que pude decir, Hermione se vea hermosa con ropa de embarazada, no, Hermione se veía hermosa embarazada

-¿me queda bien?- me pregunto tímidamente, la mire a los ojos y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas

-te queda perfecto- a mi espalda escuche un bufido, una puerta cerrarse y alguien murmurar 'uno así se debió haber conseguido pero no se tuvo que embarazar de un insensible, troglodita, anima…' la verdad no le estaba prestando mucha atención

-gracias Harry- y con eso se perdió dentro del vestidor nuevamente, esa misma rutina la seguimos por lo próximo 35 minutos donde yo le pasaba ropa ella se las probaba y yo le daba el visto bueno, debo decir que solo 2 no me gustaron y gracias a eso nos vimos en un dilema sobre cuales debíamos llevar ella decidió que se encargaría de eso una vez tuviera que pagar.

-¿ahora qué?- le pregunte, mientras la seguía con canasto en mano

-ahora yo voy a ver en el pasillo de 5 meses y tú me vas a comprar un chocolate ¿sí?- me dijo rogándome con los ojos

-ya te habías tardado- le dije con una sonrisa

-eres un amor- me dijo una vez partí hacia la salida, en el camino me topé con dos hombre los cuales no se veían muy felices de estar ahí y me lo hicieron saber con la mirada que me dieron, oh ohh creo que ellos saben que por mi culpa se inició esta 'rebelión' mejor salgo de aquí…

Según el mapa del tercer piso el área de comida está en el lado este y yo estoy en el oeste me encamine al mismo y déjenme decirle que este Mall era bastante grande y para el colmo había un montón de gente que me obstruía el paso, 15 minutos y una barra de chocolate después ya estaba de camino a la tienda nuevamente. Esta vez no solo dos hombres eran los que estaban si no que prácticamente cada mujer tenía a un hombre malhumorado o aburrido al lado, evitando a toda costa el tomarme con alguno de ellos me encamine a la sección donde deje a Hermione por última vez.

-al fin llegas pensé que algo te había pasado- me dijo arrebatándome el chocolate y comiéndoselo casi con todo y envoltura

-perdón pero el kiosco queda hasta el otro lado del Mall

-no importa ya estás aquí y yo estoy lista para medirme estas – me dijo señalando otro canasto lleno de ropa ¿de cuándo acá a Hermione le gusta medirse tanta ropa?- ¿te fijaste en la cantidad de hombres que hay en la tienda?- hice una mueca mientras asentía- te dije que iban a venir- se rio ella

Nos encaminamos al área de vestidores nuevamente pero a diferencia de antes no estaba tan vacío, ahora estaba bastante lleno y 3 hombres más me hacían compañía, los tres con cara de pocos amigos. Me di cuenta que eso de preguntarle a extraños como se le ve la ropa es algo de mujeres pues otra vez fui blanco de estas preguntas por extrañas al igual que los otros tres hombres a mi lado pero a diferencia de ellos yo les respondía con un sí o no mientras ellos solo gruñían, me pregunto ¿Qué estaban haciendo antes de que sus mujeres lo llamaran aquí? A de haber sido cosas muy importante para que estén tan enojados todos.

Esta vez no tuvimos mucho problema con decidir que ropa llevar o no pues todas se le veían bastante grande y además no eran tantas como la anterior vez

-ugh esos hombres no se ven muy felices que digamos me pregunto ¿que estaban haciendo antes de venir aquí? debió de haber sido algo muy importante para que estén así ¿no lo crees Harry?- con una gran sonrisa asentí con la cabeza, a pesar de todo Hermione y yo seguimos teniendo esta extraña conexión donde pensamos lo mismo. ¡Genial!- vamos por aquí

La seguí a otro pasillo llevando en cada mano un canasto con las ropas ya probadas, Hermione había cogido otro en mano y estaba depositando unos jeans con elástico

-Hermione ¿Por qué esos jeans tienen elástico en vez de botones?- que curioso...

-ha pues es para que no molesten ¿te imaginas que molesto seria tener una barrigota y andar con un botón apretándote las tripas? ¿Y también lo incomodo que sería para él bebe?- buen punto- ¿Harry me harías otro favor?

-sabes que si Mione- ella me sonrío y me dijo

-¿Podrías ir por algo de beber y tal vez un tentempié? Ese chocolate me dio sed y me abrió el apetito.

-vuelvo enseguida- le dije dejando los canastos a sus pies y saliendo en dirección al este. Esta vez no me tomo tanto tiempo comprarlas cosas y hasta me compre algo para mí también pues aunque comimos antes de salir un tentempié no le cae mal a nadie.

Volví una vez más y no encontré a Hermione en el pasillo en el que la deje entes- Hermione- la llame recibiendo las miradas de varias personas en el pasillo- lo siento- dije avergonzado fui buscando en los demás pasillos y por andar viendo para los lados choque contra algo o más bien…alguien-disculpa no me fije

-pues fijate bien la próxima vez- me dijo un señor mucho más grande que yo el cual tampoco se veía muy feliz- ohh pero miren quien es, si es el papa del ano- dijo con sarcasmo acercándose a mí- sabes lo que me va a costar el estar aquí

-no- le dije firmemente rogando porque no me quisiera pegar en público pues no quería usar magia aquí

-gracias a ti tuve que dejar una reunión muy importante

-no veo como eso es mi culpa y lamento mucho el que tenga usted que estar aquí si así no lo desea pero yo tengo que buscar a alguien con permiso

-usted no se va a ningún lado- me dijo tomándome del brazo y frunciendo el seno

-suélteme señor- le dije desde mi altura, de verdad que no quería causar ningún problema se supone que este tenía que ser un día especial para Hermione y para mi

-¿Jeremy?- hablo una mujer- ¿Jeremy que crees que estás haciendo?

-yo no..

-suelta al pobre hombre- le dijo señalándolo con un dedo- ¿en que estabas pensando sujetándolo de esa manera? Eres un bruto -mire al señor quien aún seguía tomándome del brazo y oh pobre la expresión de su cara me hizo ver quien tenía los pantalones en casa

-te dije que lo sueltes Jeremy- inmediatamente me devolvieron mi brazo- disculpalo estoy seguro que no lo hizo con mala intención- oh claro que no-disculpate Jeremy

-lo...Lo siento- dijo más por miedo a su mujer que porque así lo sintiera de verdad

-no importa, adiós- mejor me iba de ahí este lugar es de locos. Seguí buscando a Hermione y por fin la encontré y estaba viendo unas ropitas de bebe, tenía una pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios y sus ojos brillaban de puro amor, sentí mi corazón calentarse a la imagen ante mí. Me acerque a ella y me coloque a su lado

-es raro pero ¿no deberíamos empezar a comprar cosas para él bebe?- le dije tomando un mameluco color azul con un oso en el pecho

-sí, pero primero debemos saber el sexo ¿no lo crees? Antes de empezar a comprar y decorar su cuarto

-claro, claro- dije perdido en mis pensamientos, este lunes tenemos cita con Malfoy y si él bebe se deja podremos ver cuál es el sexo.

-este lunes por fin sabremos el sexo- me dijo ella con la emoción en las palabras

-si es que se deja ver

-para ahora ya no debe haber tanta magia a su alrededor estoy segura que será más fácil verlo- asentí, ojala y tenga razón- vamos tengo varias cosas que probarme, ahh y gracias por la comida- me dijo quitándome la funda y comiendo lo que había en su interior.

Después de haber pasado más de una hora entre pasillos y vestidores Hermione llego a la conclusión de que solo cogería las ropas de 4 y 5 meses pues no va a saber que tan grande estará su panza para el resto de los meses. ¿ella no pudo llegar a esa conclusión horas antes?

Mis pies me están matando y mis brazos ni se digan yo no entiendo como las mujeres ven esto como un acto de diversión ¡esto es una tortura!

-si ya tenemos todos podemos ir a pagar e irnos a casa- dije esperanzado, mire a Hermione quien se sonrojo ligeramente y se movió un poco nerviosa en su lugar- ¿estás bien Hermione?

-umm Harry ¿me harías otro favor?- ¿por eso estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué quería pedirme un favor?

-ya te dije que cuando quieras Mione- no importa cuán cansado este le buscaría lo que quiera hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

-me podrías comprar un...un...ummm…helado, si un helado- me dijo

-está bien tratare de venir lo más pronto posible

-está bien Harry tomate tu tiempo yo estaré viendo algunas cremas por este pasillo- dijo señalando el pasillo del al lado.

-ok ya vuelvo- dije poniendo los canastos en el piso y encaminándome a la salida. Una vez afuera me acorde de algo, ella no me dijo de que sabor lo quería. Dándome la vuelta volví a entrar en la tienda (por cierto el guardia ya me estaba viendo raro de tanto que yo entraba y salía) entre y fui donde Hermione me dijo que estaría pero no la encontré, seguí buscando por los pasillos cercanos pero tampoco la vi hasta que llegue a la parte del fondo del lado opuesto a los vestidores…el área de interiores

Ahí estaba Hermione buscando entre una hilera de sostenes

'con que por eso me pidió que fuera por helado'

Me acerque a su espalda silenciosamente y sin tocarla y procurando que no se haya dado cuenta de mi presencia le dije bien bajito al oído

-no me dijiste de que sabor quieres tu helado- juro por Dios que lo único que trataba de hacer era molestarla pues me parecía muy gracioso que ella no quisiera que yo la acompañara a comprarse ropa interior pero al estar tan cerca de ella, al sentir su calor irradiar directo al mío, al aspirar su aroma sentí una incomodidad empezar a formase en la parte sur de mi cuerpo

-¡HARRY!- dijo ella volteándose rápidamente con la vergüenza pintada en su rostro-yo..no..yo

-Mione, Mione, Mione, me sorprendes- le dije colocando un flequillo detrás de su oreja- pensé que me tenías confianza

-ay cosas que mejor uno las hace en privado Harry- dijo ella tratando de esconder el sostén en su mano, entonces eso me hizo acordar de algo

-a esto te refería cuando hablabas de que tu cuerpo a cambiado ¿verdad?- ella se puso de un rojo más fuerte- por eso te sonrojaste y te pusiste nerviosa en el carro- tenia tantas ganas de reírme por la situación pero sabía que si lo hacia ella me hechizaría de por vida

-anda ríete- me dijo cruzándose de bazos con el sostén colgando de su mano izquierda. Este sostén es más grande que los que ella usaba…mmm me pregunto si….

Sin poder evitarlo mi vista se posó en su pecho y pude ver por mí mismo que, efectivamente, sus senos estaban más…llenos

-Harry mis ojos están arriba

-lo siento- dije rápidamente y esta vez fue mi turno de sonrojarme

-ya estamos a mano- me dijo dándose la vuelta para escoger su ropa interior aun con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Justo al lado de los sostenes estaban sus compañeros, los pantis, y uno en particular llamo mi atención. Era rojo transparente y tenía un simple lazo negro en el frente pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue la falta de tela en la parte trasera

-umm ¿sabes lo que esto me recuerda Hermione?- le pregunte cogiendo esa prenda entre mis dedos, tan pronto y ella identifico lo que era se puso aún más roja

-n...No- respondió nerviosa cosa que me hiso saber que ella muy bien sabia de que estaba hablado

-¿segura?-dije acercándome a ella, ella asintió con la cabeza y vi que su respiración se aceleraba- mmm bueno, esto me recuerda que nunca te vi con aquella tanga roja que tan celosamente guardabas en tu cajón ¿te acuerdas? Aquella prenda que yo encontré cuando hacíamos la mudanza en tu apartamento- 'la misma prenda que nos llevó a tener sexo encima de las maletas' le quise decir pero no lo creí adecuado por el lugar en el que estábamos, además la mirada de Hermione se oscureció lo que quiere decir que ella sabe lo que estoy pensando- prometiste que algún día lo usarías para mi ¿te acuerdas?

-s... Si- me dijo sin aliento, estábamos tan cerca, si quisiera la podría besar allí mismo ¡Y COMO QUIERO! pero sé que no debo y por eso me aleje nuevamente

-lástima que se nos fue la oportunidad

-si-dijo ella más para sí que para mí. En poco tiempo ella escogió lo que quería y nos pusimos en marcha para ir a pagar. El aire entre los dos era de tensión pura, enserio podrías cortarla con un cuchillo si lo quisieran.

Hicimos la fila para pagar y en ella tuvimos la muy conocida discusión de "yo pago" al final Hermione gano y no crean que fue porque no supe dar batalla más bien ella supo jugar muy bien sus cartas, ella me salto con "Harry tú pagas la comida porque según tu ambos comemos de ella pues bien yo pagare mi ropa porque yo seré quien la use a menos que quieras usarlas tú también, claro está" ven la muy bruja sabia como manejarme.

En fin ya era de noche cuando llegamos a casa y déjenme decirles que lo que más deseaba era darme un baño y acostarme a dormir, cualquiera diría que con todo el entrenamiento que uno tiene que pasar para ser auror podría soportar cualquier cosa pero un día de compras es algo que no está hecho para mí, mis piernas y brazos me están matando pero gracias a dios soy mago y con un encantamiento puedo hacer levitar las bolsas de ropa que si no me toca a mí llevarlas ¡y que Dios me ampare si tengo que hacer eso!

Hermione ¿Qué haces?- toso el cansancio se fue de mi cuerpo, es más, toda la sangre fue drenada de mi cuerpo, a lo lejos pude escuchar el sonido de las bolsas cayendo al piso con un ruido seco pero no me importo, no me importo nada más que la visión frente a mí.

Hermione estaba sacando toda su ropa del closet que compartimos y las ponía en sus maletas-no, no, no- decía una y otra vez mientras me acerque a ella y con mucha rabia saque toda la ropa que ella había entrado

-¡Harry! ¿Pero qué crees que haces?

-¡que creo que hago! ¿Qué crees tú que haces?- le pregunte dejando de sacar ropa de su maleta y quitándole las que llevaba en mano- ¿Por qué estas sacando tu ropa? ¿Por qué? Eh-Podía sentir las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos y no me pregunten porque quiero llorar que ni yo lo sé, es solo que…el verla hacer maletas quiere decir que se va a ir, que ya no quiere estar conmigo, vivir conmigo, dormir a mi lado, aquí…conmigo…

-para llevarla al otro cuarto- me respondió como la cosa más normal del mundo. Ok entonces ella no se quiere ir de la casa pero si de mi habitación pero ¿porque?

-pero ¿porque? ¿hice algo que no te gusto? ¿ronco muy fuerte? ¿te pateo? ¿te robo las sabanas? ¿Por qué te quieres ir a dormir al otro cuarto?- les juro que estaba a punto de arrodillarme y pedirle que se quedara, el solo pensar que se va a ir me hace un vacío en el pecho que no puedo controlar y tampoco sé que es…es algo extraño.

Extrañamente ella se empezó a reír

-Harry dije que voy a poner esta ropa en el otro cuarto no que yo me voy al otro cuarto- ok oficialmente ya no entiendo nada- espera ¿te pusiste así porque pensaste que me iba al otro cuarto?- ahora si toda la sangre se me fue de mi cuerpo ¡PERO PARA TERMINAR EN MI CARA! Que idiota que soy, esto me pasa por actuar sin preguntar.

-bueno…este…yo…tu…- ella esperaba mi respuesta con una mirada extraña entre curiosa y divertida y sus labios fuertemente apretados uno contra el otro. Sintiendo que todas las fuerzas se me iban del cuerpo me fui a sentar en la cama con mi cara entre mis manos

-¿Harry?- ¡piensa rápido!

-el cansancio- dije aun con mis manos en mi cara

-¿eh?- dijo ella sentándose a mi lado

-si es el cansancio que tengo que me hizo ver cosas donde no las hay… ya sabes el Mall, esas mujeres, los hombres, la revolución, las idas y venidas, la tanga…

-¿la que?

-LAS HORMONAS si viste con esto de que yo soy el de los síntomas del embarazo las hormonas están todas revueltas y me hacen actuar de una forma u otra así sin mi consentimiento y… lo siento no quise tirarte la ropa ya te las recojo…

-está bien Harry, dejalas ahí yo ya las recojo después- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios

-no como crees, tu estas embarazada debes descansar

-no pero…

-nada de peros- le dije- porque mejor no te recuestas que yo te voy a dar un masaje en los pies apuesto a que te están matando

-bueno eso si…- me dijo una vez recostada, yo le saque los zapatos y me acomode mejor a sus pies. Por lo menos todo este show de mi parte logro aminorar toda esa tensión a nuestro alrededor

-¿te acuerdas cuando tú me hacías masajes cada vez que estaba cansado?

-si- me respondió con voz dormilona- normalmente después de un partido de Quidditch

-si normalmente después de un partido de Quidditch-dije más para mí que para ella- aunque no hay que olvidar que también me lo dabas después de un duelo o mis clases con Snape o cuando no podía dormir bien por mis pesadillas o cuando tenía demasiado trabajo o cuando me peleaba con…

-sí que fueron muchos masajes- me interrumpió ella, era obvio que no necesitaba arruinar el momento mencionándola a… ella.

-sí y ahora me toca devolverte el favor- le dije presionando más fuerte donde sentía más lo necesitaba. Nos quedamos en silencio, yo concentrado en mi tarea, ella casi dormida entonces en ese preciso momento la mire desde donde estaba, así acostada a lo largo con su cabello esparcido en mi almohada, sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos a cada lado, con su respiración acompasada más aun no dormida y con el sube y baja de su pecho vi más allá de toda la ropa que llevaba y vi aquella pancita que me quito el aliento- Hermione ¿me dejas… ¿me dejas ver tu panza?- con una respiración profunda y sin abrir los ojos sus manso fueron a su vientre para quitar de lado toda la ropa y dejarme ver ese bultito que era mi hijo

-si…- fue lo único que dijo. Aguate mi respiración al tener la panza de Hermione a mi altura, ahora que la veía de cerca me daba cuenta de lo grande que esta (bueno no mucho) pero era notorio que la cintura que antes Hermione tenia ha desaparecido por completo- puedes tocar Harry

-sí, sí...- dije en automático. Temblando levante mi mano derecha y pensando que era una burbuja que en cualquier momento se podía explotar pase mis dedos suavemente pero tan rápido como los puse los quite. Hermione tomo mi mano entre la suya y la puso sombre su vientre de forma firme, sentí mi respiración cortarse.

Era la primera vez que hacia contacto con mi bebe

Sonreí, levante mi otra mano y Hermione dejo caer la de suya dejando la mía en el mismo lugar, pose mi mano izquierda en el otro lado del vientre capturado así la pequeña pancita entre mis manos, volví a sonreír.

Era cálida… era suave…era….la casa de mi hijo "por ahora" me dijo una voz en mi interior. Si, por ahora…

Poniéndome más a la altura del vientre de Hermione termine posicionándome entre sus piernas con mi cara justo arriba de esa línea un poco más oscura que el color de su piel y que pasaba por el medio de su vientre, mire hacia arriba y vi a Hermione con sus ojos aun cerrados.

-hola hijo- susurre bien bajito luego volví a mirar arriba y esta vez sus ojos pasaron chocolates quemaron los míos pero vi que podía continuar- soy tu papa- acaricie nuevamente la cuna de mi hijo- no sabes las ganas que tengo de que estés aquí conmigo…te llevare a pasear…te ensenare a jugar Quidditch…hasta algún juego muggle si quieres…te voy a proteger siempre pequeño…

-¿cómo sabes que es niño y no niña?- escuche a Hermione preguntar

-no lo sé, es como algo que me dice que va a ser niño- le dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos- tal vez es porque yo fui el de los síntomas y estoy de alguna forma conectado a el- ella no dijo nada simplemente asintió y cerro sus ojos, yo por mi parte continúe haciéndole mimos a mi hijo.

Entre caricias y caricias me incline un poco hasta que mis labio estaban tocando esa cálida piel bajo mis manos y de repente ya no era a mi hijo a quien tocaba, ya no era a mi hijo a quien besaba…era a la madre.

Dejándome llevar por mis más bajos instintos besa cada pedazo de piel en mi camino, mis caricias se volvieron más apasionadas y mi mente se nublaba de deseo. Mis manos cada vez se acercaban más y más al norte de su cuerpo, a terreno peligroso, montanas prohibidas pero que me llamaban a gritos, estaba tan perdido en mi mundo que no me daba cuenta de nada a mi alrededor entonces…escuche un gemido, el gemido de Hermione y eso me hizo despertar.

¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

Rápidamente e levante de la cama y como acto reflejo Hermione se sentó ambos con la respiración agitada y ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas

-yo…yo voy a tomar un baño- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para salir corriendo de ahí tal cual un cobarde pero ahora que lo pienso es justo lo que necesito un buen y largo baño con agua bien fría.

¡POR DIOS! ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?

* * *

**Ya se no hay perdón de Dios para tanta tardanza pero les juro que hay una explicación válida para esta atrocidad.**

**Bueno ¿se acuerdan esa vez que yo andaba sin compu y tenía que irme a un centro de internet para poder escribir y publicar? ¿Y que después me prestaron una compu hasta que yo comprara la mía? Bueno eso justo paso me compre mi compu (ahhh no saben cuánto la amo) pero ni bien la compre mi hermano devolvió la que me habían prestado pensando que con la fiebre de tener compu nueva ya había pasado todos mis documentos ¡PERO NO! ¿Con que tiempo si todo eso pasó mientras era el inicio de clases? El punto es que la compu se fue con todos mis documentos dentro y sin esperanza de recuperarlos y yo ya tenía 3 capis más de esta historia, en fin por lo menos no fue la historia completa.**

**Como no tenía capitulo siguiente no podía publicar y tuve que volver a escribir otra vez pero no tenía mucho tiempo con el inicio de clases (ante todo las clases chics) entonces me he tardado mucho.**

**Con referencia a este capítulo ya sé que les había dicho que aquí conocerían al nuevo personaje y así era pero en el capítulo que se borró, no sé si a ustedes les pasa que lo que las cosas nunca quedan como la primera vez porque déjenme decirles que así no terminaba este cap PERO el primero que escribí no era tan largo como este así que eso es algo bueno. **

**Ahora lo que si les diré es que en el próximo cap se sobra cual es el sexo del bebe ¿ustedes que creen? ¿El instinto masculino de Harry estará en lo correcto o no? Yo ya se cuál es la respuesta pero me gustaría saber que ustedes piensan.**

**BIENVENIDOS A LOS NUEVOS LECTORES Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**Pondré todo de mi parte para tener el próximo cap a tiempo ok. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima chics, no se olviden de comentar porfa**

* * *

**Editado:**

Hola nuevamente solo paso porque se me olvido decirles que hice un banner para esta historia (pero no tengo idea de cómo subir una foto aquí) así que les dejo este link con el banner. Pásense y díganme que les parece ok.

Este es el link:

h t t p : / / 1 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / - - Z a p O i I L X j 8 / T V c u C d U q D _ I/ A A A A A A A A A B Q / S G b g x i g I 0 o 8 / s 1 6 0 0 / Q u i e r o + u n +H i j o + B a n n e r 2 . P N G

(quiten los espacios)

La foto la encontre en el internet y ni idea de quien es la duena, yo solo la decore ok


	26. Capitulo XXV

**Laura se asoma por el foro a ver si hay alguien, no ve a nadie y sale de puntitas a colgar el nuevo capítulo. Tan pronto y lo hace sale corriendo antes de que la linchen por irresponsable…**

**Aclaración: este capítulo lo iba a publicar hace una semana pero fanfiction no me dejaba (disque por un error o algo así) pero al fin pude entrar. Disfruten ****J**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

**Capitulo XXV**

* * *

_**Hermione pov**_

'vamos Hermione ponte a trabajar' me decía a mí misma pues llevaba toda la mañana tratando de descifrar las letras frente a mis ojos y ellas simplemente no llegaban a mi cerebro.

Lo volví a intentar.

Blanco…

'por favor, por favor, por favor' 'vamos que Harry te da el más mínimo de los trabajos'

Mi nivel de inteligencia ha decaído un poco ya que, por alguna extraña razón, pensaba que si me golpeaba contra mi escritorio las palabras llegarían a mi cerebro más rápido. Si claro, lo único que sentía era dolor de cabeza…auch

'que ejemplo le estas dando a tu hijo Hermione'

-baby no creas que mami es una vaga que no le gusta trabajar o leer- eso sería sacrilegio realmente- es solo que hoy no es uno de mis mejores días- decía acariciando mi pancita escondida entre ropas- es más, esto no me pasa muy a menudo, si debo decir es por tu culpa que mami está hecha todo un lio.

'no le eches la culpa al bebe'

-ay no perdón baby, tú no tienes la culpa de nada es mami que esta con su cabeza en cualquier cosa, es mas no es ni culpa tuya ni mía ¡más bien es de tu padre!- decía como si estuviera hablando con una persona y no como mi propia panza…en mi defensa adentro de mi hay una personita- sí, todo es su culpa porque él es quien me provoca cosas que no me tiene que provocar-silencio…- aunque siempre me ha provocado cosas pero antes era más fácil resistirse pues no sabía de lo que me perdía, pero ahora… ahora es como una adicción y SE que es lo que me estoy perdiendo- silencio…- me voy a volver loca.

Desde esa salida al mall que las cosas entre Harry y yo volvieron a ser raras-pero-no-raras ósea que estábamos igual que siempre pero con un aire de tensión entre los dos ¿me entienden? Creo que si porque no es la primera vez que nos pasa…

Esto me está estresando, nuestra relación avanza dos pasos y retrocede cuatro pero siempre siendo los mejores amigos.

Ay que amistad tan complicada.

Empecé a dar vueltas por la oficina a ver si me despejo un poco los pensamientos y me pongo a trabajar de una buena vez.

Ayer domingo si me topé con Harry 2 veces en todo el día fue mucho, tanto porque yo lo evadía como el me evadía a mí. Él estuvo haciendo quien sabe que en quién sabe dónde dentro de la casa mientras yo termine de tejer los zapatitos del bebe

Les juro que estaba más que tentada a continuar lo que estábamos haciendo el sábado en la noche pero una parte de mi (una a la cual odio realmente) me detuvo y me fui a dormir, obvio que me costó mucho dormirme más aun teniendo a la causa de mi insomnio a pocos centímetros de distancia. A veces tan solo desearía ser yo la que diera le primer paso, que se yo decirle que deseo volver a estar con él pero algo me retiene, la vergüenza tal vez…no lo sé.

Vuelvo y repito, que amistad tan complicada.

Tengo que concentrarme y dejar de pensar en cosas sin sentido y que ahora no importa para nada.

Mire el reloj y en quince minutos me tenía que encontrar con Harry.

Bueno que conste que estaba decidida a hacer mi trabajo pero se me fue el tiempo en otras cosas…

Me Levante de la silla y me estire un poco y luego me puse el chaleco que deje en el respaldar de mi asiento cuando llegue esta mañana

- Hermione alguien la busca- dijo entrando mi secretaria con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No creo que sea Harry ya que con el quedamos en otro lado y él nunca se anuncia antes de entrar

- no recuerdo que tenga ninguna reunión a esta hora- dije más para mí que para ella

- ah pero yo no creo que esto sea un asunto de negocio- dijo con voz cantarina y juraría que tenía un tono pícaro.

- no importa, dile que lo dejaremos para otro día y que me disculpe pero como te darás cuenta ya estoy de salida

- pero le aseguro que es muy importante que vea a esta persona- ¿más importante que ir a una consulta con Draco? No lo creo

- no lo creo y de verdad tengo que irme nadie es más importante que lo que tengo que hacer- ya estaba por coger mi cartera cuando...

- ¿más importante que yo Princesa?- por la puerta entro un hombre en toda su gloria, alto, delgado pero no flacucho, de pelo castaño oscuro, ojos ámbar, y una sonrisa que me hacía debilitar las rodillas

Jasón Johnson… Mi ex novio

-JJ.- grite antes de tirarme a sus brazos olvidándome totalmente del lugar y la hora en la que estaba- ¿porque no me dijiste que venias?- le dije dándole un juguetón empujón

- yo también te extrañe princesa- me dijo devolviendo a sus brazos- y quería que fuera una sorpresa

-¡y vaya que lo fue!- le dije aun en medio del abrazo. Escuche al puerta cerrarse y supe que mi secretaria se había ido dándonos privacidad.

-¿y cómo has estado?- me pregunto

-nada de mi señorito, usted es el que ha estado fuera por cuatro ano así que ¡Habla!- le dije sentándolo en el sofá que había en mi oficina, yo tome asiento a su lado

-bueno ya que insistes- me dijo regalándome una sonrisa marca colgate- como ya sabes mi trabajo implica viajar mucho por lo que en estos últimos años he estado en mínimo 10 países diferentes

-¿de verdad? Wow- recuerdo que me encantaba hablar con JJ. Ya que él es una persona muy culta y de muchos conocimientos- bueno eso explica todas las cartas y llamadas que NO recibí durante todos estos años- el me miro con carita de disculpa

-perdón princesa pero la verdad no podía tener comunicación a larga distancia, parte del trabajo. Además pensé que sería lo mejor, ya sabes tener un poco de distancia…- uhh ehh si, la última vez que nos vimos fue algo muy fuerte.

-ehh si te entiendo. Te perdono solo si me trajiste algo de algún lugar al que fuiste- le dije sonriendo abiertamente para recuperar el ambiente, el me devolvió la sonrisa

-me ofendes princesa, si sabes que si

-más te vale

-es más, ayer fui al que era tu apartamento para darte la sorpresa pero me dijeron que hace tiempo no vas por ahí entonces no sabía si te habías mudado o si seguías viviendo aquí por eso no traje los obsequios conmigo pero te prometo que mañana te los traigo ¿sí?

-está bien

-¿y dónde estás viviendo ahora?- oh oh ¿cómo le digo que vivo con Harry?- no sabes cómo me asuste pensando que te habías ido del país y nunca más te volvería a ver, estuve a punto de llamar a Potter para preguntar tu nueva dirección- doble oh oh.

-eh... si bueno me estoy quedando en otro lado por un tiempo pero esa sigue siendo mi casa- bien, no revele nada y dije la verdad- pero no cambiemos el tema que es de ti que estábamos hablando, cuéntame de tus viajes…

El resto del tiempo nos la pasamos hable y hable, el contándome de sus experiencias en países lejanos y yo preguntando cada cosa que se me ocurría. Es como si el tiempo nunca hubiera transcurrido, como cuando hace años atrás él y yo nos sentábamos a hablar horas muertas con la única diferencia que ahora no había besos ni caricias entre medio de cada conversación

-le digo que está ocupada señor Potter…- y con eso escuche la puerta abrirse y vi a un Harry con expresión preocupada en la cara para después cambiar a confusión, luego sorpresa, entendimiento y por ultimo enojo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el medio de JJ. y yo donde nuestras manos estaban unidas. ¿Cuándo fue eso?

-ya veo que está muy ocupada- tan pronto sus palabras se registraron en mi cerebro me levante de golpe separando así mis manos de las de JJ.

-oh Harry lo siento estaba a punto de salir pero entonces llego JJ. y se me paso la hora y…-dije atropelladamente, me sentía como si hubiera sido descubierta haciendo algo malo

-fue mi culpa Potter, yo la retuve cuando se iba- dijo JJ. dándole la mano a Harry quien la miro como analizando si tomarla o no

-no importa de quien fue la culpa Johnson, el punto es que estamos retrasados para lo que ya sabes que íbamos hacer Hermione- con un pequeño grito recogí mi cartera y empecé a disculparme otra vez

-¿pero esta no es la hora de la comida? Creo que le deberías darle un poco de libertad a Hermione, Potter no siempre la puedes tener para ti- vi como la mandíbula de Harry se apretó de tal forma que estoy segura se estaba tragando todo lo que le quería decir

-ya sé que es la hora de la comida, pero Hermione y yo tenemos un asunto personal que resolver- dijo mirándolo fijamente para luego posar su mirada en mi- ¿a menos que prefieras dejarlo para otro día Hermione?

-eso sería Excel…

-NO, no- interrumpí a JJ.- ya hablaremos otro día con más calma ok- el asintió y ya estaba al lado de Harry cuando este me tomo de la parta baja de mi espalda sacándome casi a empujones de mi oficina

-pero no me has dicho dónde vives….- fue lo último que escuche de JJ.

¿Por qué todavía me siento como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo?

_**Harry pov**_

-….y aquí están todos los informes que estuvimos colectando en nuestra última expedición- me decía el jefe de aurores del departamento internacional

-muy bien los revisare esta noche y mañana hablaremos más afondo sobre el asunto- Klark asintió y con un apretón de manos salió de mi oficina

Al fin estaba solo, algo bueno y malo dependiendo de dónde lo mires. Bueno porque me he pasado toda la mañana rodeado de gente de forma tal que no tenga que pensar en una persona en particular, malo porque ahora que estoy solo tengo toda libertad para pensar en dicha persona.

Suspire

No sé cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada.

Quizás cuando acepte que Hermione sea la madre de mi hijo o quizás cuando la hice mía…

Estoy seguro de que si hubiera escogido a cualquier otra mujer estas cosas no me estarían pasando. No estuviera deseándola cada vez que está en mi campo de visión (o cuando no está) podría acariciar su panza sin ningún temor, podría hacerle un gesto cariñoso sin que mi mente viajara a momentos prohibidos, podría…

…no haber elegido bien.

De algo que estoy 100% seguro es que Hermione es la mujer perfecta para ser madre, madre de mi hijo, con ella estoy seguro que a mi hijo no le faltara ni un poquito de amor materno, de sus cuidados y protección.

Y aunque mis primeros planes eran criar a mi hijo sin su madre ahora me doy cuenta de que eso hubiera sido un daño mayor para el niño.

Y hablando del niño…

Ya se me hizo tarde para encontrarme con Hermione.

Rápidamente cogí mi chaqueta, pues ya estaba llegando la brisa fría de otoño, y Salí en dirección a la salida del ministerio.

Tenía 7 minutos de retraso, eso en tiempo Hermione era un pecado mortal.

Bueno parece que el pecado mortal lo cometió ella esta vez pues no la veía por ningún lado.

Qué raro.

Decidí esperarla, de seguro se le paso el tiempo por estar enfrascada en el trabajo, enserio aun estando embarazada y yo dándole el más mínimo de los trabajos ella sigue tan responsable como siempre.

10… 17…20...23…25…26 minutos y Hermione no aparecía

¿Le habrá pasado algo? No, no

¿Se habrá olvidado de la consulta de hoy? No si ella misma me lo recordó esta mañana (una de las pocas palabras que hemos intercambiado desde el incidente del sábado)

¿Se sentirá mal? No... ¿No verdad? ¡Por favor que no!

Salí lo más rápido que pude pero sin llamar la atención. No es normal que Hermione me deje plantado, eso es más cosa mía que de ella, algo muy importante tuvo que pasar para que no llegara a tiempo y ojala no sea nada de lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en estos momentos

-SEÑOR POTTER- me dijo o más bien grito la secretaria de Hermione

-¿Hermione está en su oficina?- pregunte mirando la puerta cerrada de su oficina

-ehh… pues si- me dijo y cuando la mire ella trato de evadir mis ojos

-bien- y sin más me dispuse a caminar hacia la puerta para ser interceptado a mitad de camino por Karen

-¿A dónde va?- me pregunto un poco nerviosa

-entrare a verla-dije como cosa obvia

-NO- me dijo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho, yo levante una ceja en su dirección- eh... no es que ella está ocupada y…y me pidió que no la molestaran- ¿Qué no la molestaran? ¿Ni siquiera yo? Eso sí que es raro.

-no me importa tengo que entrar- dije moviéndola a un lado y siguiendo hacia la puerta, ella trato de detenerme pero me zafe fácilmente de su agarre y abrí la puerta

-le digo que está ocupada señor Potter…- fue lo último que escuche que ella decía pues ya había entrado. En su escritorio no la vi y me preocupe pero dicha preocupación se fue cuando la encontré sentada en el sofá con alguien, al principio no lo identifique pero después de unos segundos su cara se me hizo conocida, para mi desgracia demasiado familiar. Entonces entendí porque Hermione no llego a tiempo ella se entretuvo con él y ni siquiera tuvo la amabilidad de avisarme que quería cancelar la cita o por lo menos que iríamos más tarde. Yo la hubiera entendido, si ella quería estar de manitas sudadas con Johnson no me hubiera opuesto, o enojado, o nada…

-ya veo que está muy ocupada- tan pronto y dije eso me golpee mentalmente, eso no sonó como si no me importara ¿verdad? Ella rápidamente se paró soltando las manos de él. _Por fin_

-oh Harry lo siento estaba a punto de salir pero entonces llego JJ. Y se me paso la hora y…- ¿JJ.? ella lo seguía llamando JJ. Pero qué maravilla (sarcasmo)

-fue mi culpa Potter, yo la retuve cuando se iba- dijo Johnson estrechando su mano hacia mi mientras yo pensaba seriamente si darle al mía o no

- no importa de quien fue la culpa Johnson, el punto es que estamos retrasados para lo que ya sabes que íbamos hacer Hermione - hice como si no me hubiera importado su presencia allí, lo cual no me importa, y me dirigí directamente a Hermione

-¿pero esta no es la hora de la comida? Creo que le deberías darle un poco de libertad a Hermione, Potter, no siempre la puedes tener para ti- no saben cuántas ganas tenia de responderle a eso, pero me contuve, no es el lugar ni hay motivo por el cual hacer eso, no los hay.

-ya sé que es la hora de la comida, pero Hermione y yo tenemos un asunto personal que resolver-dije retándolo con la mirada, luego me dirigí a Hermione - ¿a menos que prefieras dejarlo para otro día Hermione?

-eso sería Excel…- empezó a decir el

-NO, no- interrumpió Hermione- ya hablaremos otro día con más calma ok- el asintió y yo cogí a Hermione sacándola de ahí lo más rápido posible

-pero no me has dicho dónde vives….- fue lo último que escuche de el

_¡Conmigo idiota!_ Grite mentalmente

Arrastre a Hermione hasta el carro, literalmente, y tan pronto estuvimos en el arranque. La podía escuchar hablándome pero la verdad no la estaba escuchando.

Por alguna razón sentía mi cabeza palpitar y hasta podría estar botando humo por los oídos y nariz.

¿Por qué demonio Jasón Johnson tenía que volver?

El tipo es de lo más despreciable

Es buen mozo, educado, culto, gracioso, leal, inteligente, romántico, con un record limpio, sabe tratar bien a una mujer, principalmente a Hermione a quien trataba como una princesa, la llamaba su princesa, y lo peor de todo fue novio de Hermione.

Él fue el primer novio a quien ella presento formalmente a sus padres, fue su relación más larga (2 años) después de él no ha tenido nada serio, ella hasta llego a decirme que lo amaba, verlos juntos era de lo más desagradable, él era su hombre perfecto.

Me acuerdo que Ron y yo hacíamos hasta lo imposible para que se pelearan pero él era tan malditamente perfecto que los que terminábamos en problemas éramos Ron y yo.

Yo ya me había preparado mentalmente a escuchar algún día el tan esperado "JJ. Me propuso matrimonio y acepte" y ya se imaginaran mi sorpresa cuando escuche el no tan esperado "JJ. Y yo decidimos terminar" para ese momento yo me había divorciado de Ginny hacia unos meses y el escucharla decir eso me hizo sentir de alguna forma feliz, sé que estaba mal ese sentimiento pero no lo pude evitar. Estaba feliz de no ser el único solterón en el grupo, estaba feliz de por fin haberme desecho de Sr. Perfecto, estaba feliz de que ella no se hubiera ido con él.

Y ahora él estaba de vuelta

¿Por qué tenía que volver?

Ojo, no es que me preocupe que pueda en algún momento volver con Hermione, o tampoco que le proponga matrimonio, o que ella acepte porque aún sigue enamorada de él, o que yo tenga que compartir mi hijo con él, o nada por el estilo.

Es solo que no lo soporto mucho.

-Señor Potter, señora Granger el ginemago Malfoy los estuvo esperando pero como no llegaron decidió atender a sus demás pacientes- ¿y cuando llegamos?

- ¿no sería posible que nos atendía hoy?- escuche a Hermione decir con voz baja. La señora se puso a buscar entre unos papeles

- en una hora estará libre- asentí y me dirigí a uno de los asientos en la sala de espera, a mi lado sentí a Hermione sentarse lentamente con su mano en su vientre como protegiéndolo de algo... ¿O tal vez de alguien?

¿De mí?

No, no habría motivo alguno, no es como que este enojado con ella, claro que no...

Mire mi reloj que marcaba las 2:17 pm la hora del almuerzo ya paso y no creo que Hermione haya comido nada

-¿quieres comer algo?- le pregunte mirándola por primera vez desde que salimos de su oficina. Ella me miraba con sus grandes ojos haciéndome una pregunta silenciosa que no entendí

- si tengo, más bien tenemos hambre- dijo apuntando a su vientre sonreí y acaricie su panza por unos segundos antes de asentir y Levantarme para guiarla a la cafetería.

Un silencio incomodo estaba a nuestro alrededor pero no era como el silencio de otros días donde se podía sentir la tensión, aquí era otra cosa

- ¿de que estas antojada? Le pregunte

- nada en particular- dijo mirando el bufete frente a nosotros- quizás un poco de arroz, pollo empanizado, ensalada de papa, y un pedazo de lasaña…ohh y un poco de habichuelas rojas por favor- Wow

- ehh pediré lo mismo- y así mágicamente nuestros pedidos fueron servidos y colocados en una mesa de dos- y un jugo de naranja

- yo de manzana- dijo Hermione empezando a comer su servicio. ¿De verdad ella se podía comer todo eso?- ¿qué?

- no nada

- ¿Harry te enojaste porque olvide la cita? - oh no, por eso no fue

- claro que no Hermione- más bien fue por quien olvidaste la cita

- es que en el auto te veías un poco molesto y no me estabas escuchando

- ahh es que estaba pensando en alguno asuntos que tengo que ver con la llegada de los Aurores internacionales- bueno no era del todo mentira

- ahh ok- fue lo único que dijo por un buen rato donde ambos nos dedicamos a comer- ¿crees que hoy si se pueda ver al bebe?

- según Malfoy para esta fecha ya no estará más esa neblina y que él bebe ha de haber absorbido toda la magia

- ya quiero verlo claramentente, su carita, su cuerpecito, saber el sexo

- Sera varón- dije con un nuevo bocado

- no sé cómo estas tan seguro...

- es porque así es- o así lo prefiero- es lógico, el primer hijo casi siempre es varón, yo siempre he querido un varón así que es lógico que mi primer hijo será varón además así lo siento

-¿y que si es una Nina? Yo fui la primera hija- no he pensado en esa posibilidad o mejor dicho no he querido

- ya verás que no- no es que sea machista o que no me gusten las niñas pero seamos sinceros con un niño seria todo más fácil y divertido, le ensenaría de todo, estaríamos juntos siempre. No creo que pueda con una nena a mi cargo eso es algo que lo que el gran Harry Potter no está listo

- pues esperemos que no te equivoques- dijo Hermione con un tono un tanto enojado. No entiendo porque, ven los hombres no somos tan complicados como las mujeres.

Terminamos de comer y volvimos a la sala de estar donde la secretaria de Malfoy nos dijo que ya podíamos pasar.

-Buenas, buenas veo que se nos perdió el reloj ¿no?- dijo Malfoy quien no perdió oportunidad en abrazar a Hermione

¿Porque ella tiene que abrazarlo?

-ya, ya tampoco fue para tanto- dije pasando por el lado de ambos y separándolos

-tranquilo Potter ¿acaso no sabes que es muy importante tener una buena relación paciente-doctor?- me dijo con una estúpida sonrisa. Idiota- que te pasa Potter hoy estas de peor humor que nunca

-eso a ti no te importa

-ya Harry. ¿Draco podemos empezar?

-claro que si señorita- dijo el haciendo una reverencia hacia Hermione lo que hizo que ella sonriera y que a mí me dieran ganas de vomitar

Como cosa de rutina Draco paso su varita por el cuerpo de Hermione y luego unos pergaminos empezaron a aparecer

-veo que estamos ganando peso, y esa cintura está más que olvidada

-¿me estas llamando gorda?- pregunto Hermione a la defensiva. Ummm yo no la veo tan gorda

-no, te estoy diciendo que tu hijo está creciendo- y con eso una genuina sonrisa apareció en su rostro- bueno porque no te levantas esa blusa así podemos hacer la magografia, aunque estoy seguro que todo está bien tengo que ver bien al bebe para saber que todo se está desarrollando en su lugar.

Hermione se recostó en la camilla situada en la esquina del consultorio, yo me puse en la cabecera mientras Draco se situó a sus pies

-¿quieren saber el sexo del bebe?- nos preguntó

-sí, aunque Harry asegura que es varón

-normalmente son las mujeres las que presienten el sexo

-si pero ya que yo fui el de los síntomas creo que él bebe está más ligado a mí

-¿y tú que dices Hermane?

-yo digo que nunca fui buena en adivinación- ni Malfoy ni yo pudimos evitar reírnos ante ese hecho, todos recuerdan el sucedo de 3er ano

- bueno veamos si Potter sirve para adivinador- claro que sí, aunque deteste esa materia no me puedo equivocar, ¡quiero un hijo, varón, macho de hombre del sexo masculino!

La varita de Malfoy apunto al vientre abultado de Hermione y como cosa normal este empezó a proyectar imágenes. Lo extraño del caso es que las imágenes seguían igual de borrosas que siempre, mire a Hermione y ella me miro para atrás con clara preocupación luego miramos a Malfoy quien tenía el seno fruncido y parecía estar recitando un nuevo hechizo.

Las imágenes se aclararon mucho más, no como la primera vez donde solo se veía manchas no esta vez se veía claramente todo.

Su cabecita, sus ojos grandes y cerrados, la pequeña nariz, sus orejas que sobresalían, la boca, su cuerpo delgado, las piernas y brazos, tan pequeñito. Era lo más hermoso del mundo

Una gota callo en mi mano y vi que era una lagrima de Hermione quien lloraba a moco tendido

-ahora si les presento oficialmente a su bebe- nos dijo Draco con orgullo, como si él hubiera hecho algo importante. Lo cual hizo- y como pueden ver todo está en su lugar, él bebe se está desarrollando en perfecto estado, cada cosa está en su lugar y... ¿Pueden escuchar?- un pum pum se escuchaba pero hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que este salía de la magografia, yo pensaba que era mi corazón pero no, es el del bebe, latiendo junto al mío (bueno un poquito más rápido)

-es su corazón- dijo Hermione entre lágrimas. Le sonreí y ella levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla húmeda. Yo también lloraba

-si y se oye fuerte y sano, con el paso de los meses tomara un ritmo más lento y su cuerpo no será tan delgado. Ahora vamos a ver si nos deja ver el sexo

-es varón- me dije a mi mismo. Malfoy movía su varita más abajo al cuerpo del bebe- es varón- una piernita cubría su intimida entonces Malfoy tuvo que presionar un poco para ver si se movía-es varón- él bebe tan cooperativo como sus padres se posiciono de forma perfecta para ver en el medio de sus piernas

-¿lo ven?- Malfoy nos veía con un brillo humorístico en sus ojos

-mmm Malfoy no se ve nada- dije sin entender

-¡Exacto!

**Hermione Pov**

Estoy preocupada, muy preocupada. Harry no a dicho palabra alguna desde que salimos del consultorio y no es como el silencio de antes de llegar al consultorio, antes el parecía enojado ahora parece más bien… ido

Maneja por manjar, esta como en automático, sus ojos están perdidos, su expresión está perdida, es algo que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en él.

Y tengo miedo de que todo esto sea por el sexo del bebe.

"_-pero si no se ve nada- escuche a Harry decir, yo estaba demasiado emocionada por ver la carita de mi bebe como para prestar atención a lo que decían_

_-¡exacto!_

_-¿exacto que Malfoy? No se le ve nada donde debería de haber algo_

_-¿y qué crees que significa eso genio?-entonces entendí de que estaban hablando_

_-es una niña"_

Esas palabras hicieron a Harry entrar en una especie de trance del cual no salía. La verdad al principio me enoje mucho por su reacción ósea ¿Qué hay de malo con que sea niña? ¿Por qué esta tan reacio a tener una niña? No es como que sea el fin del mundo ¿no?

A mí no me hubiera importado si fuera niño o niña entonces no entiendo cuál es su problema, un hijo es un hijo sin importar el sexo. ¿Será que ya no la querrá?

Esa pregunta me puso los pelos de punta.

¿Qué tal que ya no quiera saber nada de la beba? ¿Sería capaz de darle la espalda?

No, no creo. Pero si se es que su desilusión es muy grande dada su reacción.

"_-¿Cómo que una niña?- pregunto Harry_

_-pues eso Potter que eres terrible para la adivinación o por lo menos la intuición muy desarrollada no la tienes-lo molesto Malfoy pero Harry no le contradijo más bien puso su expresión perdida- bueno ya está les entrego la magografia y se pueden ir_

_En lo que Draco arreglaba todo Harry no se movió de su lugar y ahí fue cuando empecé a preocuparme_

_-¿Harry estas bien?-quise saber. El simplemente asintió y nada más- ¿me puedes llevar al consultorio de mis padres? les prometí que serían los primeros en saber el sexo del bebe una vez lo supiera?-nuevamente el solamente asintió_

_-bueno Hermione acuérdate de todos los cuidados que debes de tener y preparate que en el momento que menos lo pienses la nena te patea_

_-¿ay escuchaste Harry? Vamos a poder sentir a la bebe- tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo no había nada en el mundo que me empanara la felicidad_

_-si sentir a la.. a la.. ne…na- a excepción de eso. Harry no se veía feliz con la noticia de que vamos a tener una niña, no se veía feliz ni por asomo."_

A partir de ahí sus palabras han sido simples monosílabos y gracias a eso la felicidad que siento por esta noticia me hace sentir muy mal.

De lo que si estoy segura es que a esta niña no le faltara nada, nunca y si Harry se quiere abrir de la responsabilidad pues que lo haga, yo la crio sola y lo voy hacer ¡bien!

Hay que coraje con Harry ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién le dio permiso? El no debería ponerse así porque es una niña y no niño como él quería ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? No será ni el primero ni al último que le pase, es un estúpido.

-es aquí Harry-le dije mordazmente

-si- sí, no, claro… se le perdió el diccionario a este chico, por Dios

Entre al sobrecargado consultorio que mis papas compartían y Mandy, su secretaria, me reconoció entre todo el gentío

-niña Granger

-cuantas beses te tengo que decir que me llames Hermione- la mujer nunca aprendía mi nombre

-si sus padres son los señores Granger usted es la niña Granger-ahh que mujer-¿y que le trae por aquí en un día tan cargado?- si de cargado ya me di cuenta este lugar estaba lleno de ancianos y niños llorando principalmente

-necesito hablar con mis papas, ¿será que le dices cuando se desocupen?

-claro que si niña pero no sé si la podrán ver ya ve como está el lugar

-estoy segura que lo harán- ella no me estaba viendo a mí, más bien fruncía el seno a algo a mis espaldas

-ehh disculpe señor ¿está perdido?- me gire para ver a quien le hablaba y quien más iba a ser que Harry

-no te preocupes Mandy el perdido anda conmigo- le dije secamente y para colmo de todo el ni caso me hizo

-¿no me digas que es su galán?- me dijo ella haciéndome ojitos- muy bien niña Granger esta como quiere el condenado

-esta como quiere y quiere tanto que al final cuando tiene lo que quiere ya no lo quiere mas

-¿eh? ¿de qué habla niña?

-no de nada- dije reprimiendo un suspiro. Me toco quedarme parada pues no había lugar para sentarme y no podía dejar de mover el pie contra suelo, estaba muy nerviosa pero no por mis papas si no por Harry, esto ya se estaba pasando de lo normal ósea el shock ya le debió haber pasado ¿no? ¿Cuál es su problema? De verdad que no lo entiendo

-Mandy prográmele una cita a Georgy para dentro de un mes para ver cómo van esos dientes- dijo mi mama saliendo con un niño de 13 años, creo, quien estaba acompañado con su madre y por su cara de dolor creo que obtuvo su primera cita con los Braquets-uuhhh pobre- ¿Quién es el siguiente?

-si claro ahora mismo lo hago ahh y tiene visita especial- le dijo señalando a la esquina donde estaba, mi mama volteo y casi me cae arriba

-Hermione ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venias? Te hubiera hecho turno, hola Harry querido- pero el querido no le hizo caso

-no prestes atención y no te avise porque no tuve tiempo ¿podemos ir a tu oficina?

-claro que si

-¿Cómo que si? Ella acaba de llegar no es justo yo tengo esperando un motón aquí—dijo un hombre cerca de donde estábamos

-siiiiii- gritaron los demás a coro- cuando digo los demás me refiero a los adultos porque los niños me veían como un superhéroe bueno heroína

-SHUUUUUUUU a todos ¿Qué no ven que estoy embarazada y tengo que hablar con la doctora?-les dije abriendo mi chaqueta y mostrando mi panzita

-es dentista no ginecóloga- grito alguien

-¿de verdad está embarazada niña?- pregunto Mandy, la mire y le sonreí

-sí y el perdido es el papa harías bien si se lo avisaras ahora mismo porque parece que se le olvido

-mi amor ¿porque dices eso?-me pregunto mama

-después te explico mejor vamos a dentro que tengo que hablar contigo y papa

-pero noooo- grito alguien mas

-hey ¿que no escuchaste que está embarazada? Aparte es mi hija tiene privilegios- le respondió mama, ay como la amo

-porque mejor no van a comer algo ahora que pueden porque cuando salgan de aquí no podrán comer en semanas- y ni bien dicho esto todos los niños empezaron a llorar…

-sabes hija si me querías ayudar con la publicidad, no hiciste un buen trabajo

-lo siento pero ahora no estoy de humor- dije pasando la puerta de su oficina y entrando a la de papa- papa termina rápido que tengo que hablar contigo y mama- sin esperar respuesta Salí y entre a la oficina de mama quien estaba acomodado al perdido en una silla

-¿y a Harry que le pasa?

-te digo cuando llegue papa- tome asiento frente a Harry quien miraba a la nada.

-ok ¿porque la urgencia?- dijo papa entrando con su bata blanca y guantes puestos-¿y a este que le pasa?- pregunto al sentarse a mi lado y mirar a Harry

-está en shock- dije cruzándome de brazos

-¿y porque está en shock?-pregunto mama moviendo su mano frente a Harry quien ni de chiste reaccionaba

-porque ya sabemos el sexo del bebe mejor dicho de LA bebe- dije con una gran sonrisa, aunque el padre no este feliz yo si

-ay mi amor una ¡nena! Que hermoso, ay felicidades mi niña- me felicito mi mama entre besos y abrazos

-si se parece a ti, será hermosa- me dijo papa acariciándome la panza dulcemente, mama ya se estaba sorbiendo los mocos

-gracias, yo estoy muy feliz, a mí no me importaba si era niño o niña pero Harry lo quería niño y desde que supo que era niña se quedó así y no reacciona- por alguna razón mis papas se miraron y sonrieron somos si supieran algún secreto

-Ahh es que esta en shock- dijo mama

-vaya ya sé de donde saque el cerebro- sarcasmo- ya sé que está en shock eso fue lo que les dije ahora como lo saco de Harrylandia

-de la manera más fácil- dijo papa

-¿y esa cuál es?- pregunte curiosa

-que tu madre te ensene, para futuras intervenciones- y con eso mama se paró y se situó frente a Harry para luego levantar su brazo derecho y meterle bendita cachetada a Harry, tan fuerte que lo puso de lado en el sofá, tan fuerte que le dejo los cinco dedos pintados en el rostro, tan fuerte que lo saco de su trance

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! Oh Hermione ¿escuchaste? Una niña, una mujer del sexo femenino, yo no puedo tener una niña-ay cuantas ganas tenia de hacer lo que hiso mi mama- Hermione yo no sé nada de niñas, voy a ser un fracaso como padre, ella me odiara por no saber cuidarla, y después llegaran todos los novios y mis nervios no lo podrán resistir ¿Qué hago Hermione? ¿Qué hago?- esperen, esperen un momento, en que universo alterno estamos que el gran Harry Potter tiene miedo de una bebe, una niña que aún no nace y para colmo es su hija

-Harry está pasando por el trance que la mayoría de los hombres sufren una vez saben que tendrán niñas, es algo transitorio, algunos lo sufren más severamente que otros pero de alguna forma u otra todos pasan lo mismo- me explico mama

-al parecer Harry es uno de los míos, el pánico nos agarra y entramos en estado catatónico- se rio

-¡espera! ¿a ti también te paso papa?

-¿¡que si le paso! El pobre se desmayó cuando supo que eras niña- se rio mama, mire a papa quien se sonrojo un poco, Harry estaba hablando consigo mismo de quien sabe qué.

-pero...pero ¿porque?- la verdad que no lo entiendo- y ¡HARRY! Deja de hablar solo que pareces loco- le dije ya enojada. El me miro con ojos asustados pero no creo que por mi

-Hermione ¿es que no ves lo grave de la situación? Vamos a tener una HIJA

-ya lo sé lo que no se es porque te preocupa tanto el tema- el me miro como si acabara de decir que Voldemort resucito

-¿cómo que no sabes? Hermione yo no sé nada de niñas, y además ¿de qué se supone que hablaremos cuando sea grande eh? Si hubiera sido varón yo le ensenaría como ser un hombre, conquistar mujeres, hacer deportes, cosas por el estilo con una niña…no sé qué hacer- ¿enserio él me estaba diciendo lo que estaba escuchando? Nunca había oído algo más estúpido en mi vida. Estaba a punto de decir eso mismo cuando mi padre me interrumpió

-tranquilo muchacho, tú también tranquilizate Hermione. Ya sé que para ti no tiene sentido nada de lo que Harry está diciendo pues eres mujer y ustedes ya vienen programadas para ser madres sin importar el sexo de su bebe pero los hombres somos diferente y todo viene con el tiempo, y vez que hay algunos hombres fóbicos al matrimonio o la paternidad o en nuestro caso a tener hijas pero en su mayoría son fobias pasajeras. porque mejor no nos tranquilizamos y así les cuento algo- Harry aun en su estado de pánico se quedó quieto y yo en contra de mi voluntad me senté al otro lado del sofá, lejos de Harry- bien, Hermione entiendo tu enojo pero también entiendo el temor de Harry

-es algo...

-señorita cuando su padre habla usted se calla- me cruce de brazos como niña chiquita reganada- así me gusta, como estaba diciendo el temor de Harry es muy comprensible el de seguro se había ilusionado con la idea de tener un hijo que será su sucesor, el que seguirá dándole descendencia a su apellido, un mini-yo a quien haría a su imagen y semejanza, un hijo con quien jugar deportes, ver películas y programas de extraterrestres y zombis hablar de superhéroes y carros, ensenarle como ser un conquistador, y darles los mejores consejos de cómo conseguir mujeres. ¿O me equivoco Harry?

-no- respondió este sin entender a donde quería llegar mi padre, la verdad ni yo sabía dónde quería llegar

-y ahora todo lo que tenías tan bien planeado cogió un vuelo a la china con la noticia de que en vez de hijo será hija ¿no?- Harry asintió- ahora no sabes que podrás compartir con esa hija, tu que detestas las películas y programas de princesas y muñecas, tu que no tienes la más mínima idea de cómo peinar una muñeca mucho menos de hacer fiestas de té, tu que tendrás que dejar los deportes por juegos de cocina, tener que alejarle a cada pretendiente que se le acerque sin sufrir ningún ataque al corazón, tener que tragarte los celos cuando te presente a su primer novio y reprimir las ganas de querer matarlo. Es demasiado estrés ¿verdad?- Harry volvió asentir. ¡Oh vamos tampoco es tan así!

-es cierto te va a tocar hacer todo eso y mucho más- Harry se estaba poniendo verde- pero... Pero eso es algo normal, algo que está bien, sentir ese miedo es lo que te impulsa a querer ser mejor padre cada día porque una vez que tienes a ese pequeño bultito en tus brazos, con su piel rosadita y arrugada, tan pequeñita e indefensa te va a entrar un terror mucho más grande- ok ¿papa trataba de ayudar o hacérmela más difícil?- y ese temor no será por todas esas cosas que antes pensaba, no, ahora el temor es de que alguien le haga daño, de no estar para protegerla, de que le pase algo malo y no estés para impedirlo, de faltarle algún día. Porque en el mismo momento en que ella envuelva su mano en tu dedo menique y se aferre a él como si de eso dependiera su vida sabes que harás todo lo posible de estar ahí a su lado sin importar nada, porque ya no importa si es niño o niña ahora lo que importa es que es tuyo y tienes que cuidarlo contra viento y marea. Y después todos tus demás temores se irán esfumando poco a poco, te darás cuenta que los deportes no solo son para los hombres, que los programas de princesa no son tan aburridos cuando tú tienes a tu propia princesa, aprenderás que peinar muñecas, jugar al té y a la cocina es la primera escuela donde ella aprenderá hacer una señorita, que cuando ella te diga las infames palabras de "tengo novio" te tragues el dolor de saber que tu princesa ya no es solo tuya y te pongas la máscara para hablar con aquel que ha robado el corazón de tu hija para dejarle los puntos sobre las "ies" o cazarlo si este se atreve a romper su corazón. Al fin y al cabo ella siempre será tu princesa y cuando menos te des cuentas todos esos miedos que antes tenías te parecerán ridículos y que el amor y orgullo que sientes por ella sería el mismo que sentirías si hubiera sido varón. Porque al fin y al cabo es un "mini-yo" en un envase diferente…- ¡oh por dios! ¿Todo eso lo dijo mi papa?

-papa- dije tirándome a sus brazos llorando no sé de qué. Sus palabras me llegaron a lo más profundo de mi corazón, ¿él pensaba todo eso de mí?

-tu eres mi princesita Hermione y no importa cuántos años tengas, si te casas o tienes hijos siempre lo vas hacer y estoy seguro que esa bebita será tan querida como tú por su padre o si no…bueno lo obligamos entonces- me reí junto con el aun abrazándolo. Cuando me separe del mama se estaba limpiando los mocos, esa mujer es más sensible, y Harry…bueno él estaba ido otra vez, solo que esta vez había una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿sabe señor Granger?- dijo con la mirada en el espacio- puedo ver lo que dice, aún tengo terror pero no solo al hecho de que sea niña sino de que sea mío- su mirada volvió a la tierra y miro fijamente a mi papa- sabe…yo perdí a mis papas cuando era un bebe y me crie con una familia que no me quería y a veces me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida si mis padres no hubieran muerto, si hubiera tenido una infancia feliz, a veces de niño me enojaba con Dios por haberse llevado a mis papas, otras veces me enojaba con ellos por haberme dejado solo, les decía que los odiaba y que no los quería porque ellos a mí tampoco me quisieron ¿o sino porque se murieron? Pero claro que yo no entendía y bueno a eso le tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que mi hija me llegue a odiar aunque no haya motivo, de que algún día le falte a tal punto que ella me culpe por dejarla, me da miedo que sea infeliz. Eso me da mucho miedo

-Harry todos los padres tenemos ese mismo temor- le dijo mi mama, yo estaba demasiado consternada como para encontrar mi voz y decirle que yo también sentía ese mismo miedo- pero eso es parte de la experiencia, serás más cuidadoso y tendrás a alguien por quien vivir.

-muchacho yo entiendo que tu miedo sea más grande de lo que en verdad parece por la experiencia que viviste de niño pero te aseguro que es un miedo con el que aprenderás a vivir.

-¿entonces…-logre hablar otra vez- ya no le temes a tener una niña?- dije acariciando mi panza. Harry me sonrió y se levantó para acercarse donde yo estaba sentada inclinándose para quedar a la altura de mis ojos

-la próxima vez que me asuste sin motivo… pegame una cachetada- todos nos reímos ante esto pero me deje de reír cuando vi a Harry acercase peligrosamente a mi ¿acaso…acaso me va a besar? Estaba preparada para recibirlo pero el muy… se acuclillo y beso mi panza. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Suspire

No sé si de alivio o enojo

-perdoname princesa te prometo que papi nunca más va a tener un ataque de pánico, te amo- y planto un beso en el tope de mi barriga- señor Granger señora Granger muchas gracias por todo la verdad necesitaba una charla así

-no te reocupes Harry, aquí nos tienes cuando quieras- le dio mama sonriéndole cálidamente y luego lo abrazo

-más te vale que te aprietes bien los pantalones muchacho- le dijo papa dándole la mano- y tu cuidate mucho hija y ven a visitarnos más seguido si- me abrazo papa

-si no abandones a tus viejo –me abrazo mama- yo también estaba esperando ese beso- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva, mire a los hombres en la sala pero ellos parecieron no escuchar lo que mama me dijo- te iré a visitar si no vienes tu

-ehh..si cuando quieras mama- agarre a Harry del brazo y Salí de esa oficina dejando para estar lo más lejos posible de mi madre y su sonrisa de "me comí al canario" ush que mujer

-¡AL FIN!- grito alguien mientras un quejido de "nooooooooooo" se escuchaba a coro

-mi niña dejame felicitarla como se debe- me dijo Mandy viniendo a mí y abrazándome para después acariciar mi pancita- ¿y cuánto tiene? No puedo creer que nadie me haya dicho

-¿enserio? ¿Van a durar más para atendernos?- alguien dijo, lo ignoramos

-tengo 16 semanas y no habíamos dicho nada porque no queremos que se haga un escándalo con todo esto

-ahh bueno pero por lo menos a la boda si me invitan ¿o ya se casaron?- no creo haber estado más raja en mi vida- porque se van a casar ¿verdad?- no sabía dónde esconder mi cabeza- ahhh ¡niña! No puede permitir esto

-¡si ya tengo 3 horas esperando! No puede permitir esto

-shhhh, espere su turno- Mandy callo al que hablo luego se voltio para mirar a Harry con mala cara- mire usted señorito cuando se deja embarazada a una mujer se toma cartas en el asunto, sea un hombre y haga lo correcto

-¡lo correcto es que nos atiendan!

-Mandy, Mandy deja a los muchachos que tienen que trabajar, yo después te cuento todo, porque mejor no me pasas al siguiente paciente- madre como te amo

-¡ALELUYA!

-está bien- levanto su dedo acusador a la altura de los ojos de Harry- más le vale que haga lo que tiene que hacer- el pobre trago en seco.

Salimos del consultorio y nos dirigimos al auto de Harry, el cómo todo cabello me abrió la puerta, luego dio la vuelta y encendió el auto. Mientras íbamos de camino una estúpida sonrisa pintaba apareció de la nada en su cara. ¡al fin algo de felicidad!

-¿estas feliz?

-¿porque preguntas?- me dijo dándome una rápida mirada

-por tu sonrisa- él sonrió más amplia mente

-ahh pues si estoy muy feliz con la noticia de la bebe- me dijo dándome una rápida caricia en la panza- pero no es por eso que sonrió

-¿a no?- ¿y porque entonces?

-nop- dijo acentuando la p. me gire en el asiento para verlo más de frente con una ceja alzada

-¿entonces?- pregunte ya muerta de la curiosidad. Y sin mirarme contesto con la misma sonrisa

-entonces… pensaste que te besaría

¡Oh mierda!

* * *

**Un mes y medio, ¡UN MES Y MEDIO! Sin publicar ¿lo pueden creer? El tiempo pasa volando…**

**Solo les digo que la inspiración nunca se me fue, el tiempo es el que no me da, enserio la universidad es algo por lo que toda persona que quiere un buen futuro debe pasar pero ¡ojala y me la pudiera saltar! **

**De verdad mil perdones por esta horrible tardanza, pero los vuelvo a asegurar que no importa cuánto tarde nunca voy abandonar la historia, ESO SI no vuelvo a publicar una historia hasta no estar acabada **

**Díganme que les pareció el capi ok**

**PD: cuando piensen en JJ. Pronúncienlo en inglés, ósea en vez de decir "jota-jota" digan "yei-yei" ok**

**Nos leemos pronto (ojala) no olviden sus comentarios ;)**


	27. Capitulo XXVI

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVI**

_**Harry pov**_

Si no estuviera manejando pudiera disfrutar mucho mejor de la expresión de Hermione en este preciso momento. Ella cree que no me di cuenta pero yo sé, muy bien, que ella estaba a la espera de un beso, la forma en la que paro de respirar, la manera en la que sus labios se separaron y la anticipación en sus ojos no me podía mentir.

Pero claro no soy tan bruto como para besarla justo en frente de su papa. Por Dios no quiero morir tan joven.

-aahh…yoo… yooo…eeehh…este- hahaha es muy gracioso verla balbucear sin saber que decir- yo…

-ya Hermione estaba jugando contigo

-he he he si uff que graciosos el juego, casi me la creo- bueno tampoco soy tan malo, ella no tiene por qué saber que yo sé que ella sabe que es verdad ¡si hasta su mama también se dio cuenta!

-es que te quería ver en shock a ti también, ya sabes no quería ser el único…

-la verdad fue muy gracioso verte así, bueno al principio me asuste y luego me enoje mucho contigo porque pensaba que no querías a la bebe, es más hasta llegue a pensar que no te ibas a querer hacer cargo

-¡estás loca!

-lo se.- nos quedamos en silencio cada uno pensando en lo suyo

-¿de verdad no te decepciona el que sea niña?- dijo ella interrumpiendo el silencio

-te lo juro, estaba más asustado que otra cosa pero te juro que me hace muy feliz el hecho de que tendré una niña, ya he pensado que la voy a poder consentir como toda una princesa

-la princesita de papa- me gusto como sonó eso 'la princesita de papa' mi princesa. No pude evitar sonreír como idiota todo el camino.

-enserio Hermione si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, házmelo saber enseguida ¿está bien?-le dije de camino a su oficina

-por centésima vez Potter te dije que estoy bien y que si necesito algo y por cosa del destino no lo puedo tener por mí misma te llamare ¿está bien?- que mujer más testaruda. Nos detuvimos frente a su secretaria quien se veía sorprendida

-¿se encuentra bien señorita Granger?- pregunto ella a lo que Hermione bufo

-si Karen no te preocupes es solo que el señor Potter aquí presente se preocupa de mas, no le hagas caso. ¿Algún inconveniente mientras no estuve?

-no, aquí les llego un par de reportes que tiene que revisar pero nada más- ella le entrego los papeles a Hermione quien los empezó a revisar al instante- ahhh si y…- por alguna razón la sonrisa pícara que Karen puso no me gusto- el señor Johnson vino a verla nuevamente y como no estaba le dejo un recado- ugh Sr. perfecto

-¿así? ¿Y qué dijo?- Hermione dejo de leer lo que leía y la miro en espera de su respuesta

-dijo que solo quería despedirse y que mañana pasara por usted para comer que tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y que no aceptara un no por respuesta- Hermione sonrió ante esto último, no le encuentro lo gracioso es más me parece de lo mas poco caballeroso, ha obligado a una mujer a comer con él, que poca educación

-muchas gracias Karen, cualquier cosa estaré en mi oficina.

-Hermione…

-Harry si me vuelves a preguntar como estoy te juro que te hechizo hasta el próximo siglo- me dijo ya frente a su puerta

-no era eso lo que te iba a decir- dije acercándome a ella y de la misma forma bloqueando la vista a la chismosa de su secretaria, ¿cómo sé que es chismosa? porque puedo sentir su mirada en mi espalda (enserio es como un requisito que toda secretaria deben ser chismosas)- iba a decirte que me avises cuando quieras irte y que te… se cuiden mucho- me corregí a lo último dándole una rápida caricia a mi princesa y por ultimo plantándole un beso a Hermione en la frente. Ella asintió y se giró para abrir la puerta mientras yo me iba a mi oficina no sin antes notar la mirada interrogante de su secretaria.

Iba bastante distraído por los pasillos pensando en todas las emociones sufridas el día de hoy y eso que apenas y eran las 4 de la tarde. Todavía no me creo que voy a ser papa y mucho menos de una niña, siento que estoy viviendo en un sueño y cada vez que vamos de visita donde Malfoy tengo la sensación de que nos va a decir "lo siento mucho pero todo fue una falsa alarma" gracias a dios eso es imposible. ¿Verdad?

Toque mi bolsillo izquierdo donde tengo la magografia de mi bebe no puedo esperar a llegar a mi oficina y verla otra vez.

-pero que demo….- casi me muero del susto al toparme de frente con la cara de Ron saliendo de mi oficina

-hermano que bueno que te veo-me dijo tomándome del hombro- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando por todas partes

-esta…

-no sabes lo que te tengo que contar ¿a que no adivinas con quien me encontré?

-de seguro con…

-es que no lo as a creer, fiate que yo fui a dejarles unos papeles a Hermione pero resulta que no estaba entonces se los deje con su secretaria y que justo cuando me daba la vuelta me topé con, no me lo vas a creer.

-si con…

-¡con el Sr. Perfecto! No sabes lo que fue verlo de nuevo y lo peor es que fue a buscar a Hermione así como si nada el muy descarado- él estaba negando con la cabeza y luego el me miro y levanto una ceja como si quisiera que dijera algo- ¿Qué no vas a decir nada?

-oh ¿me vas a dejar hablar ahora?- el me miro como si estuviera demente- nada olvidalo- este Ron es un caso perdido- y tengo para decirte que ya sabía que Johnson estaba aquí, me topé con él en la oficina de Hermione

-noooo ya me imagino que momento

-uff no tienes idea, creo que nunca había experimentado tantas emociones en tan corto tiempo

-¿y sabes de que hablo con Mione?

-no eso no lo sé pero supongo se contaban lo que habían hecho en todo este tiempo- ron asintió pero luego abrió sus ojos como si se acordara de algo importante

-¿tú crees que le conto lo del embarazo?- ohh vaya no me había hecho esa pregunta- naah no lo creo el tipo se muere si se entera que le comiste el postre

-Ron podrías hacerme el favor de no referirte a las mujeres como comida mucho menos a Hermione

-ehh era solo una metáfora hombre

-si Luna te oye tú te quedas sin postre- ahh ahí si se calló- pero como sea no creo que le haya dicho nada porque ellos se veían muy bien y él no me trato diferente ni hizo ningún comentario así que no creo que sepa, aun- me pregunto que pasara cuando se entere….

-ja pues yo me muero por ver su cara cuando se entere. Y hablando de eso ¿hoy no tenían cita con _Malfoy_?- al decir su nombre su voz subió una octava más e hizo una cara rara, mi amigo estaba loco

-si Ron y si te contara todo lo que nos pasó- sonreí ante la memoria- no mejor no te digo nada que después no escucho el final de eso en tres siglos.

-¿tan grave fue?-quiso saber

-no tienes idea y como sé que me vas a insistir mejor no gastas tu saliva que no te voy a contar nada- el hizo un puchero sacando su labio inferior y poniendo ojitos de cachorro- como si eso me fuera a convencer

-diablos solo a Hermione le sale- asentí porque lamentablemente es la verdad

-no te quejes y deja de ser tan chismoso que ya pareces vieja sin oficio ni beneficio- él se cruzó de brazos supuestamente ofendido- pero para que veas que soy buen amigo te diré que ya sabemos el sexo del bebe

-¿enserio?- una sonrisa y una emoción autentica apareció de repente en su rostro, yo solo asentí- ¿y qué esperas? Dime si tendré un ahijado a quien malcriar junto con mi hijo o si por el contrario tendré que entrenar a mi hijo para que sea la sombra de mi ahijada

-no te diré nada- él se volvió a cruzar de brazos- todavía, ¿Qué te parece si mañana cenamos en mi casa? Apuesto a que las chicas estarán de acuerdo

-está bien pero más te vale que la comida sea buena- dijo saliendo de mi oficina- y mucha- fue lo último que escuche de el

-ahh que padrino te e escogido princesa- dije sacando la magografia para observarla un poco más, tan pronto y la imagen fue visible también lo fue el latido de su corazón. La verdad es que la primera vez que vi las imágenes que el libro muestra sobre el desarrollo del bebe lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que parecían marcianitos la cabeza demasiado grande, los ojos también grandes, la nariz extremadamente pequeña, las orejas que sobresalen, la boca muy fina, su cuerpo demasiado delgado, las piernas y brazos un poco extraño, y más sin embargo tan pequeñito. Pero ahora que es a MI bebe a quien estoy viendo me parece lo más hermoso del mundo, es tan bonita creo que hasta le puedo ver un parecido con Hermione, ojala se parezca a ella- no te gustaría ser como yo, fueras muy fea ¿no lo crees?- me reí por mi propio chiste- pero si te pareces a tu mami serás muy linda- ya me la podía imaginar una mini copia de Hermione- demasiado diría yo- luego los chicos se interesarían mucho en ella- no, no, no mejor parecete a mí- si así no habrá peligro, nadie querrá salir con una chica con barba y pelo en el pecho.

-estás loco Harry tu hija todavía no abre los ojos y ya piensas en lo que pasara en mínimo 30 años- si porque mi niña no le gustaran los chicos hasta los 30

'_tú y la madre no esperaron hasta los 30'_

Estúpida conciencia que siempre arruina todo

Guarde la magografia y me puse a terminar un poco de trabajo, soy el jefe y tengo que poner el ejemplo.

Con mucho trabajo ya que no me podía concentrar termine un par de asuntos que tenía que resolver, fui a hablar con unas cuantas personas, asigne uno que otro nuevo trabajo y cosas por el estilo y sin darme cuenta ya era la hora de salida.

-mucho trabajo- levante la cabeza de los papeles que estaba leyendo y Hermione me recibió con una sonrisa mostrándome la carpeta que ella llevaba bajo el brazo

-si mucho, no te escuche entrar

-siempre en guardia señor Potter que no se le olvide- me dijo recordando lo que decía ojo loco moody

-si… ¿y qué haces por aquí?-dije cerrando mi propia carpeta ya que era obvio que no me iba a poder concentrar nuevamente

-bueno dijiste que te avisara cuando me quiera ir y aquí estoy- mire el reloj de mi muñeca y me di cuenta que ya era hora de irnos

-ok dejame recoger estos papeles que debo revisar en casa y nos vamos- ella sintió y me espero en silencio

El camino a casa fue sin ningún inconveniente, le conté que mañana cenaríamos con Ron, Luna y Willy a lo cual ella estuve bastante de acuerdo. Al llegar a la casa ella se fue a la sala mientras yo me puse a preparar algo rápido la verdad es que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

Al final unos sándwiches de jamón y queso fue la cena de oro, gracias a Dios a Hermione no se le antojo algo más que si no quién sabe si paro en África esta vez.

-al fin termine- dije y me voltee a mirar a Hermione quien estaba a mi lado en la cama ambos con papeles regados por doquier.

-suerte la tuya porque a mi todavía me falta- me dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles

-si quieres te ayudo- ella me miro y sonrió, estaba casi seguro que me diría que no, como siempre

-sabes que te diré que no- ¿lo ven?- pero la verdad es que tengo mucho sueno y deseo terminar temprano

-vaya eso es algo nuevo

-no te burles, no he dormido bien últimamente-yo tampoco- y necesito recuperar sueno además hoy tuve muchas emociones fuertes y mis energías están agotadas

-está bien dime que te falta- ella me entrego algunos papeles que había que pasar a limpio. Así nos quedamos en silencio, cada uno en lo suyo hasta que rato después terminamos.

-muchas gracias Harry-me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Recogí todos los papeles tanto de ella como míos y los puse a un lado en la mesita de noche.

Al parecer Hermione estaba muy cansada ya que cuando me voltee a verla tenía sus ojos cerrados, aun no dormía pero descansaba.

No pude evitar contemplarla, su cabeza esta ladeada hacia mi lado, ella esta recostada en el espaldar de la cama, las sabanas solo ocultaban sus piernas pero su torso estaba descubierto dándome una buena vista de sus pechos y su panza la cual se veía más abultada debido al pijama que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

Me incline un poco por encima de la barrera que producía la estúpida almohada gigante (¿alguna vez les he dicho que odio esa almohada?) y me atreví a acariciar a mi bebe. Hermione abrió un ojo pero lo cerró enseguida por lo que supe que tenía luz verde. No es como que no lo supiera ya.

Ahora que sabía que iba a tener una niña todo me parecía muy distinto, Hermione quien antes me parecía muy delicada ahora era más como una burbuja a punto de explotar con el más simple tacto. Procure ser muy cuidadoso al acariciarla no solo porque tenía miedo hacerles daño sino porque tenía miedo a mi reacción. Se acordaran de la última vez ¿no?

- me pareces mentira- dije bien bajito

-¿qué?- escuche a Hermione decir

-¿qué de qué?

-¿Qué quién te parece mentira?- me pregunto ahora con sus ojos abiertos

-ohh eso, lo siento no quise interrumpirte- ella negó con la cabeza- no, digo que me parece que sea mentira que voy a ser papa, que tendré una hija, es tan pequeñita

-si y muy hermosa

-¿quieres ver lo que hice el domingo?-pregunte de repente

-¿para eso tengo que moverme?

-yo te llevo en mi espalda ¿sí?- ella lo pensó y con suspiro se dio por vencida

-ok pero me traes de vuelta-dicho esto me pare y me fui a su lado donde me senté y ella se acomodó en mi espalda de forma tal que sus piernas rodearon mi cintura y sus brazos mi cuello.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo al simple contacto de nuestra piel, yo estaba con solo mi pantalones de pijama y ella con la de Hello Kitty, por lo tanto la podía sentir en todos los sentidos. Y cuando digo todos son todos.

La afirme más a mi agarrando la parte baja de sus rodillas, no podía permitir que se caiga, y eso provocó que se pegara más a mi haciéndome sentir sus senos y panza aún más pegada a mi espalda, su cabeza descansaba cerca de mi cuello por lo que su respiración me acariciaba la piel.

Trate de componerme lo mejor que pude y me levante en dirección hacia la puerta, cruce el pasillo y me dirigí al cuarto de al lado del mío.

Antes guardaba cualquier cosa aquí, como no se usaba estaba llena de cachivaches. Pero hoy todo es diferente.

-wow limpiaste- dijo Hermione sorprendida- y sin mi ayuda- dijo aún más sorprendida- ¿estas enfermo?- dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente

-no, tonta- dije quitando su mano de mi frente y tomándola entre las mías- ¿te gusta?- le pregunte volteando a verla, ella me miraba confusa sin entender porque le pregunta si le gustaba una habitación vaciá- no es tan grande como la principal pero tampoco es tan pequeña como la del primer piso, así que creo que es perfecta

-Harry sabes que no sé de qué estás hablando- nos adentre en la habitación y la baje en el medio de la misma. La habitación tenía una ventana grande al fondo donde entraba mucha luz de día y se podía ver las estrellas de noche, un closet con suficiente espacio para una persona y había una puerta que conectaba con el baño del pasillo

-creo que esta sería la habitación perfecta para nuestra hija ¿no te parece?- ella me veía con sorpresa, creo que no se esperaba esto- si no te parece podemos escoger otra, no importa y tú puedes escoger la decoración y la arreglas a tu gusto, yo estaré solo para mover los muebles, y ya sé que lo puedes hacer con tu varita pero conociéndote como te conozco sé que lo vas a querer hacer todo al estilo muggle y está bien porque al fin y al cabo nuestra hija será parte del mundo muggle también y…

-Harry, me encanta

-ah bueno pues podemos ver la del fon… ¿Cómo dijiste?

-que me gusta, esta perfecta ya me puedo imaginar la cuna junto a la ventana así ella podrá ver la luna y las estrellas de noche.- me acerqué a ella y acaricie su panza

-aparte está cerca de mi habitación-

-si- ella se rasco la cabeza y miro hacia otro lado- ¿podemos volver a la habitación por favor?- que raro

-si claro, sube- dije dándole la espalada, le prometí transporte de ida y vuelta y eso es lo que tendrá.

Llegamos a la habitación y la deje en su lado de la cama, yo le pase por encima para llegar al mío

-Harry tenemos que hablar- oh oh esa frase nunca es buena, normalmente eso viene antes de una mala noticia

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre la bebe…

-¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Le paso algo? Hermione no me asustes

-No Harry tranquilizate, la bebe y yo estamos bien, Dios te preocupas mucho te van a salir canas antes de tiempo

-y cómo quieres que no me preocupe si dices que tenemos que hablar de la bebe en un tono tan serio- Dios esta mujer será mi muerte

-ay eres tan lindo, vas a ser un muy buen papa

-sí, si soy el mejor ¿Qué me querías decir?- otra vez se puso muy seria

-ahora que me mostraste la que será la habitación de la bebe me puse a pensar que mucho no hemos hablado de lo que pasara después de que dé a luz

-no te entiendo

-lo que quiero decir es que…- tomo aire y me miro a los ojos- es que una vez que la niña nazca yo me iré a vivir a mi departamento otra vez y… ya sé que tu iniciaste todo esto de tener un hijo con el propósito de que una vez él bebe naciera la madre se tenía que desaparecer pero dado que yo soy la madre obviamente no me voy a desaparecer pero aun así no se si podre soportar estar lejos de mi bebe aunque sea por pocas horas, ósea se supone que ella debe quedarse a vivir contigo pero…yo...no

-no eres capaz de separate de ella ni aunque sea por las noches- la entiendo y me parece de lo más tierno que este tan nerviosa con todo este tema- Hermione porque tú eres la madre de mi hija no me importan todas esas reglas que una vez pedí para dicha madre, y porque eres tú nunca te pediría hacer semejante sacrificio- la vi suspirar de alivio- pero…

-¿pero qué?

-pero yo tampoco soy capaz de separarme de ella…- un silencio profundo se formó entre ambos, pues ambos sabíamos cuál sería la única solución lógica para todo esto.

-bueno no creo que sea buena idea el que tú te quedes un día con ella y yo otro, eso sería muy problemático- negué con la cabeza- tampoco creo conveniente el tu una semana y yo otra- volví a negar, vamos Hermione eres inteligente sabes cuál es la única solución- tampoco…

-Hermione deja de dar vueltas, sabes muy bien cuál es la solución- ella empezó a morderse su labio inferior, maldita manía, y sus ojos miraban cualquier cosa menos a mí- Hermione…

-estoy pensando

-no, estás buscando excusas que es diferente

-es lo mismo porque estoy pensando en excusas- sonreí ganador- pero…

-Hermione desde que compre esta casa te ofrecí el que vinieras a vivir conmigo pero no tu tan testadura como siempre preferiste vivir sola en un apartamento micro pequeño, sola e independiente

-Harry…

- nada de Harry, no haría mucha diferencia ya que normalmente te la pasas aquí más tiempo que en tu propio apartamento, tienes tu propio cuarto, conoces cada rincón y por sobretodo es por el bien de la bebe- golpe bajo, lo sé pero es la única forma

-¡hey jugaste sucio!- le sonreí- ¿y que pasara el día en el que te quieras casa…- la mire alzando una ceja pues ella muy bien sabe que esa palabra y yo no vamos en la misma frase. Rodo los ojos- el día en el que quieras vivir con una mujer?

-primero eso sería casi imposible, segundo si es que llego a tener alguna mujer con la que quiera vivir deberá entender que no será la única mujer en mi vida que en todo el paquete también van incluidas mi hija y mi mejor amiga y si no lo acepta pues no era la indicada, fin del asunto

-¿de verdad crees que una mujer aceptaría vivir junto a la madre de tu hija? Estás loco

-¿porque no? Eres mi mejor amiga yo no le veo nada de malo- ella sonrió como si estuviera frente a un loco

-Harry la verdad es que no se si eres o te haces- la mire sin entender, ella rodo los ojos y suspiro- escucha, seré tu mejor amiga pero también soy la madre de tu hija y para que eso ocurriera "algo" tuvo que pasar entre los dos y esa es la parte que no creo que ella acepte- sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rosado intenso, mmm me pregunto que estará pasando por esa cabecita…

-¿quieres decir que ella de alguna forma se sentiría amenazada porque entre nosotros volviera a pasar ese "algo" que nos llevó a ser padre y madre de la misma personita?-el rosado ahora se volvió un rojo semáforo, ella asintió – no porque para que ese "algo" vuelva a pasar tu y yo debemos desearlo así y eso no ocurrirá ¿verdad?- ella miro al piso y jure ver duda en sus ojos- ¿o tal vez..

-¿y que si soy yo la que me caso?-dijo ella cambiando de tema

-porque algún día me voy a casar ¿y que pasara si me voy a vivir a otra casa, con otro hombre? También hay que pensar en eso ¿no?

-¿porque no mejor pensamos en eso cuando llegue ese momento?

-pero…

-pensemos en el presente y lo que tenga que pasar que pase. Piensa lo de venirte a vivir conmigo al fin y al cabo tienes 5 meses para pensártelo- ella me sonrió pero aun podía ver duda y preocupación en su rostro.

Después de ir al baño y apagar las luces me acomode en mi lado de la cama para esperar el tan ansiado sueno.

-buenas noches Mione- le dije antes de acostarme- que duermas bien- le di un beso en la frente y después uno en la panza- buenas noches princesa- tape a Hermione quien se volvió un ovillo junto a su almohada

-buenas noches Harry- me dijo con una sonrisa soñolienta. Me tape y cerré los ojos aun esperando la llegada de Morfeo

Una hora después y aún sigo esperando, por suerte Hermione si pudo encontrar su sueño ya que descansaba pacíficamente a mi lado.

Me voltee de forma tal que quedara de frente a ella, la observe y sus palabras taladraron mi cerebro

_-¿y que si soy yo la que me caso?_

No, no Harry no pienses en eso.

_-porque algún día me voy a casar ¿y que pasara si me voy a vivir a otra casa, con otro hombre? También hay que pensar en eso ¿no?_

No eso no va a pasar, no.

"_reconoce que eso puede pasar"_

¿Justo ahora tienes que aparecer?

"_si soy tu conciencia aparezco cuando me necesitas"_

Yo no te necesito a ti, lo que necesito es dormir así que vete

"_está bien pero mientras buscas el sueño ¿porque no piensas en porque no puedes pensar en eso? Quizás nos ahorres un par de dolores de cabeza…o que te llegue el sueño"_

¿Seré la única persona que hable con su conciencia? ¿Estaré loco?

"_no me hagas contestar eso"_

Hey ¿no que te fuiste?

Silencio. Al fin se fue

No sé porque no puedo pensar en la idea de Hermione con otro hombre, creo que me da miedo que la lastimen, ella parece muy fuerte pero la verdad es que no es de hierro y no quiero que le hagan daño. No hay hombre en esta tierra que la sepa tratar como la reina que es.

"_¿y qué hay de JJ.?"_

¿Es que no te vas a ir nunca?

"_ey que soy tu conciencia y lamentablemente no me puedo mover de tu cabeza"_

Vaya suerte la mía

"_aparte si aparezco es porque tú me llamas, inconscientemente pero lo haces"_

Yo nunca te llamaría y mucho menos como para recordarme al Sr. Perfecto

"_si lo haces y lo haces justamente para que yo te diga esas cosas que no quieres oír como el nombre de Jasón Johnson"_

No es cierto

"_si lo es ¿y sabes porque? Porque sabes que el sí sabe tratar a Hermione como la reina que es…"_

La trata como princesa no reina

"_para el caso lo mismo. El punto es que ahora que sabes que él está aquí es una amenaza para ti"_

¿Amenaza? ¿Y amenaza de qué?

"_eso dímelo tú, pero justo que el regresa y justo que ella está pensando en que algún día se va a casar ¿no te parece raro eso?"_

No, porque Hermione siempre a pensado en casarse

"_ahh bueno sigue diciéndote eso y a ver si algún día te lo crees ok"_

Estúpida conciencia

_**Hermione Pov**_

-Hermione se nos hace tar…de- Harry entro al cuarto donde me estaba terminando de arreglar para ir a la oficina- ¿te estas maquillando?-me pregunto como si fuera algo del otro mundo

-solo me estoy poniendo un poco de brillo labial, no le veo lo raro- él se acercó y me tomo de las manos alzando mis brazos para examinarme de pies a cabeza- ¿qué?

-estas muy… arreglada- esta vez tomo un flequillo de mi cabello como examinando él porque estaba lacio y no ondulado como siempre

-resulta que hoy me levante con ánimos de arreglarme un poco mas ¿algún problema con eso?- le dije mirándome al espejo para ver como quede- ¿me queda mal?

-no, no, claro que no- le sonreí para que dejara de verme como si tuviera una cabeza extra- es solo raro verte tan arreglada para ir al trabajo, nada más- levante los hombros para restarle importancia

-ok ya estoy lista, podemos irnos cuando quieras- aun viéndome raro me indico para que saliéramos del cuarto

-supuse que tendrías hambre así que te prepare tu jugo de pepino y una bagel con crema de queso

-ay gracias Harry eres un sol- le dije cogiendo lo que me ofrecía y dándole un beso en el cachete como recompensa, eso pareció cambiar su cara ya que en el camino al trabajo no me veía tan raro.

-¿quieres que te pase a buscar para comer?- me dijo de camino a mi oficina, instantáneamente me hizo esa pregunta me sonrojo

-mmm bueno hoy voy a comer con Jasón ¿recuerdas?- lo vi cambiar su actitud en dos segundos.

-ahh ya veo, bueno que te diviertas con él, si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme- sin más se dio la vuelta, yo me quede mirarlo partir la verdad no entendía su cambio de humor ¿seguirá con los síntomas? Me di la vuelta pero antes de abrir la puerta Harry me volvió a hablar- ¿te arreglaste tanto para el?- me pregunto desde el escritorio de mi secretaria, no sabía cómo responder a eso así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, me sonroje -mejor no contestes- y con eso se fue dejándome tanto a mi como a mi secretaria con la boca abierta. No entendía su pregunta.

Ay ¿a quién quiero engañar?

Harry me estaba preguntando si me había arreglado para Jasón y la respuesta es…tal vez.

No me tomen a mal no es que yo esté pensando en volver con él o algo así nada que ver, lo que pasa es que él siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto para escoger los lugares a los que me llevaba y pues tenía que estar presentable ¿no?

Deje de pensar en eso y me puse a trabajar, gracias a Dios hoy no estaba tan distraída como ayer.

-señorita Granger el señor Johnson la está buscando- ¿ya es la hora de la comida? Mire el reloj que marcaba las 12:30 wow ni cuenta me di.

-dejalo pasar Karen y gracias- deje lo que estaba haciendo y cogí mi chaqueta para ponérmela justo cuando la puerta se abrió

-hola- me saludo el entrando a mi oficina con sus manos llenas de bolsas- te traje lo prometido- sonreí

-hola JJ. Veo que se te fue un poco la mano ¿no?- él se encogió de hombros como repuesta. Me acerque a él y el me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de entregarme las bolsas de regalo, mínimo era 5.

-estas muy bonita Hermione-me sonroje- y aun te sigues sonrojando por cada cumplido

-ya deja de burlarte y mejor vámonos que se me pasa la hora del almuerzo- deje las bolsas en el mueble y el me brindo su brazo para salir.

-que tengan una buena comida- nos dijo mi secretaria quien me miraba de una forma muy extraña, como de complicidad.

-¿y donde me vas a llevar? Si se puede saber claro- le pregunte para hacer conversación pues desde que salimos de la oficina estoy sintiendo una mariposas extrañas en mi interior, disimuladamente me toque la panza.

-lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, confió en que conocerás el lugar- siempre tan misterio, una de las cosas que me atrajeron de él.

-…y Ron por favor tenlo todo a tiempo es muy urgen…te. Hermione- Harry y Ron estaban frente a nosotros y no sé porque las mariposas se intensificaron más en mí

-Potter, Wasley un gusto verlos- por la cara de ambos ese sentimiento no parecía ser reciproco pero aun así respondieron a su saluda

-hola Mione- me saludo Ron con un beso en la frente y disimuladamente me toco el lado de mi panza, el lado opuesto a Jasón claro esta.- bueno Harry te prometo tener esto listo lo antes posible, Mione, Johnson que se la pasen bien. Nos vemos esta noche hermano, espero verte ahí Hermione que si no Luna te mata.- y sin más se fue dejándonos en un incómodo silencio.

-bueno nosotros también nos tenemos que ir Potter- le dijo Jasón a Harry quien se hacia el desentendido mirando las carpetas que llevaba con el pero que no dejaba de mirar de soslayo nuestros brazos entrecruzados

-sí, sí solo una cosita Hermione…cuídense por favor- me dijo dándome una mirada a mi vientre oculto, las mariposas en mi interior dieron una vuelta maroma que me dejo sin habla, pues yo muy bien sabía que él no se refería a que Jasón y yo nos cuidáramos si no que me cuidara a mí y a nuestra hija.

-no te preocupes tanto Potter que solo la voy a llevar a comer- Harry lo miro de forma dura- y la voy a cuidar- Harry solo asintió y con una última mirada a mí se fue- tan sobreprotector como siempre- dijo JJ. Encaminándome a la salida

-je si ya lo conoces- trate de aligerar la tensión. Cuando estábamos haciendo fila para usar las chimeneas de transporte para subir a la superficie me acorde que yo no podía usar esa forma de transporte-mm JJ. ¿Podríamos usar la salida publica por favor?

-¿porque? ¿Hay algo malo con las chimeneas? Además son más rápidas-me pregunto mirándome fijamente

-ehh no, no lo que pasa es que prefiero la salida publica, no me gusta mucho sentirme succionada- bien Hermione

-bueno- dijo aun mirándome extraño, solo ruego que haya traído carro que si no ¿cómo le explico que no me puedo aparecer o usar un traslador?

'Oh baby, mami esta en graves problemas'

Suspire de alivio cuando me abrió la puerta de un carro negro, trate de acomodarme lo mejor posible y de la misma forma tratar de que el cinturón de seguridad no marque mucho mi panza.

'Amor no es que mami sienta vergüenza de ti, es que no todo el mundo sabe que existes ¿sí?'

Sentía la necesidad de explicarle las cosas a mi bebe no vaya a ser que ella sienta rechazo de mi parte. Eso nunca.

-¿Qué hay esta noche?- me pregunto sacándome de mi conversación madre e hija

-¿eh? Perdón- él se rio por mi distracción

-decía ¿Qué hay esta noche? Weasley dijo que te esperaba ver esta noche y que si no ibas Luna te iba a matar- ahh eso

-ahh si bueno es que Harry tiene una cena esta noche en su casa

-¿algo en especial? Una chica tal vez-ohh si no tienes idea

-algo así- una chica muy especial diría yo- ¿sabías que Ron ya es papa?- cambie el tema

-¿enserio? Wow que grata sorpresa la próxima vez que lo vea lo felicitare. Me imagino que la afortunada madre es Luna ¿no?

-así es y estás hablando con la afortunada madrina, muy pronto será el bautizo

-me alegro- después de eso se formó un silencio cómodo solo con la música de fondo- bien llegamos- me dijo saliendo del auto y abriéndome la puerta- veamos qué tan buena memoria tienes

El lugar era muy bonito con un aire informal e íntimo pero no de esos que te ponen súper nerviosa, recuerdo que la primera vez que estuve aquí sentí mucha tranquilidad al ver el lugar, la verdad es de esos lugares que te dan mucha confianza y familiaridad, ideal para una primera cita

-aquí me trajiste en nuestra primera cita- le dije sonrojándome, el me sonrió con su sonrisa colgate

-muy buena memoria- a diferencia de la primer vez cuando puse un pie en el lugar sentí una inquietud interna inexplicable. Como si estuviera haciendo algo malo- reservación a nombre de Johnson

-por aquí por favor- nos indicó el mozo. Nos sentamos en un rincón en la esquina cerca de la ventana.

-su chaqueta por favor- me pidió el mozo

-ohh no, no así está bien- no creo que esa sea buena idea, es mejor prevenir que lamentar

'No te preocupes baby, tan pronto y hable con tu papi ya no tendré porque esconderte'

-¿estás bien Hermione?- me pregunto JJ.

-sí, si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-oh no por nada, solo te veo un poco distraída

-disculpame no es nada- mentirosa

-bueno y ¿Qué te parece el lugar?- me pregunto ya sentados uno frente al otro

-no ha cambiado mucho con los anos, sigue con el mismo aire familiar y a la vez íntimo de siempre- le conteste sinceramente

-recuerdo que te traje aquí la primera vez porque no quería que te sintieras intimidada y para poder hablar libremente sin vergüenza alguna- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa- aunque te digo la verdad- él se acercó sobre la mesa y miro a ambos lados como si me fuera a decir un secreto- ese día me estaba muriendo de los nervios- ambos nos reímos porque yo muy bien me acordaba de como dejo caer su bebida porque la mano le temblaba, era tan tierno

-de esa parte me acuerdo muy bien, termine con mi blusa blanca toda manchada

-una suerte que hoy te quedaste con la chaqueta puesta ¿será por eso?- no, ni de cerca. Obviamente no lo dije en voz alta solo me reí junto con el

-aquí está el menú- nos dijo el mozo- llámenme cuando se decidan, con su permiso

Genial llevo todo el embarazo comiendo hasta lo incomible y justo hoy me da porque no me gusta nada del menú

-apuesto a que vas a pedir lo mismo de siempre- sonreí nerviosamente pues todo lo del menú me estaba revolviendo el estómago y no precisamente por las mariposas de antes

-pues la verdad es que…-estuve a punto de decirle que no tenía hambre pero justo vi la sección de postres y casi babeo la mesa- la verdad es… que… no quiero pedir eso..

-¿ah no? Eso es algo nuevo, haber ¿de que esta antojada la señorita? Puedes coger lo que quieras

-¿lo que quiera?- mm palabras peligrosas. Él se inclinó una vez más y con su sonrisa ladeada me respondió

-lo que quieras- volvió otra vez a su puesto y le hizo señas al mozo para que viniera

-¿ya escogieron su orden?-pregunto el amablemente

-si para mí el plato numero 12 pero sin la ensalada y si le pudieras poner extra queso sería mucho mejor gracias

-¿y para la señorita?-mire nuevamente el menú y me fije que el plato 12 consistía de raviolis, pato asado, arroz y ensalada de papa, ugh no suena para nada apetitoso en comparación con lo que quiero

-bueno para mi tráigame un doble de flan de coco, uno de pie de manzana, otro de bizcocho de caramelo, un coctel de frutas y si no es abusar un fondue de chocolate, gracias- levante la cabeza del menú y me encontré con dos hombres mirándome con la boca y los ojos abiertos, el camarero ni había anotado lo que le pedí- ¿lo tiene todo?

-eh si, si enseguida- dije aun perplejo-eh ¿lo desea todo en un mismo plato?

-eso serio mucho más práctico, gracias

-traeré su orden en seguida, compromiso- el mozo se marchó y yo me volví hacia JJ. Quien me seguía en su estado de shock, ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres y el shock?

-hey, hey ¿estás bien?- el salió de su trance con una sacudida de cabeza- te quedaste colgado

-¿te vas a comer todo eso?- asentí como si no pasara nada- ¿pero es todo dulce?

-¿y? dijiste que podía coger lo que quiera, bueno no me pude decidir por cuál de todos coger así que los cogí todos

-pero…

-igual si lo que te preocupa es la cuenta ya sabes que no te dejare pagar mi parte- el me sonrió

-como algunas cosas no cambian me adelante a ti y mande que cargaran todo a mi cuenta- él me sonreía como si se hubiera ganado la lotería

-pues para la próxima pago ¡yo!- no me di cuenta de lo que dije hasta que sentí su mano coger la mía

-¿eso quiere decir que habrá una próxima vez?- demonios ¿Qué hice?

-era un decir, no sé si habrá una próxima vez, si sabes que soy pésima para la adivinación- el me sonrió pero algo simple y el brillo en sus ojos decayó un poco

-aquí tienen su orden- el mozo puso el plato de JJ. En su lugar y ugh se me revolvió todo pero tan pronto y vi el súper plato que puso delante mío se me fue todo el asco

'dejémosle esa parte a papi ¿no bebe?'

-y aquí está el suyo señorita- perfectamente diseñado estaban el pie, flan y el bizcocho, al lado me coloco una fuente con el coctel de frutas y al otro lado otra fuente pero esta con el fondue de chocolate. Babas.- enseguida les traigo el vino

-Hermione ¿estas segura que no quieres algo salado primero?

-segurísima- dije sin quitar la vista de mi manjar

'ay bebe justo hoy te tuvo que dar un ataque de dulce'

No sabía por dónde empezar, el diferente aroma de cada postre me estaba haciendo segregar más saliva de la necesaria, no podía decidir todo se veía delicioso.

Al diablo que lo pruebo todo junto.

Cogí un pedazo de flan y me lo entre en la boca, atrás le siguió el biscocho, luego el pie, después una fresa bañada en chocolate, y en eso me di cuenta que todo puede ir con chocolate así que repetí todo el proceso en baño de chocolate. Ummm de-li-ci-o-so

-kum kum- Salí de mi trance y caí en la cuenta de que no estaba sola en mi mundo de dulces, inmediatamente sentí mi cara arder. Lo más dignamente posible cogí la servilleta y me limpie cualquier rastro de mi vergüenza- veo que hemos desarrollado mucho amor por lo dulce

-si, en todo este tiempo he desarrollado un amor incontrolable por lo dulce, nada de qué preocuparse- bueno no estoy del todo mintiendo

-si tú lo dices- ese tema quedo zanjado para dar paso a otro problemita- ¿vino?

-eh…- el vino tiene alcohol, nop ni loca- no gracias, la verdad traje mi propia bebida- gracias a Dios que Harry me sirvió suficiente malteada de pepino y todavía me queda

-¿Qué es?- pregunto curioso JJ.

-es una nutritiva malteada de pepino- respondí orgullosa, el casi se atraganta con lo que comía

-¿de pepino?- izo cara de asco

-sip- tome un poco- es deliciosa- después recordé la reacción de Harry y Ron al probarla- pero si le preguntas a Harry y a Ron te dirán lo contrario

-claro, me da gusto saber que aún tengo cosas que conocer de ti entonces- sonreí nerviosa, no me gusta las aguas que estamos navegando ahora mismo

-no, no he cambiado mucho, sigo siendo la misma Hermione de siempre y me siguen gustando las mismas cosa

-¿enserio? No lo creo porque la Hermione que yo conocí hace anos vivía en un modesto apartamento el cual ya no está ocupado por ti- ¿Cuándo pasamos de la comida a mi vivienda?

-si lo está- salte a la defensiva- pero por el momento no me estoy quedando ahí, es algo temporal.

-y si no te estas quedando hay ¿dónde te estas quedando?- aproveche ese momento para comer más de mis manjares- ¿dónde tus papas?- otro bocado, negué- ¿acaso has alquilado otro lugar?- mmm mas fruta achocolatada, negué-me quieres decir donde te estas quedando ¿o es que no quieres que te visite acaso?- negué- ¿no?- asentí- ¿sí?-el sonrió yo me sonroje- creo que me tocara preguntarle a Potter donde te estas quedando, de seguro que él sabe ¿no?- trague y asentí

-si me estoy quedando en su casa- la expresión de su rostro fue todo un poema, los ojos se le abrieron como platos y el tenedor quedo suspendido a medio camino, su boca no podía estar más abierta y podía escuchar los engranajes de su cabeza haciéndose su propia película- ¿Jasón?

-kum perdón- dijo saliendo de su trance, el tenedor volvió al plato y él se acomodó mejor en su asiento- entonces tú y Potter…- trato de decir mirando su comida como la cosa más interesante del mundo

-yo y Harry… nada- sus ojos se clavaron en los míos enseguida, mis manos instantáneamente cubrieron mi panza- no sé qué te pensaste pero entre Harry y yo no hay nada- 'solo una hija' quise decir pero todavía no es el momento

-ahh ok- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- sí, no claro entre ustedes dos no hay nada pero vives con él, clarísimo

-no vivo con él, vivo en su casa que no es lo mismo –aclare

-oh perdón mi culpa- podía ver su vena palpitar en su cien- ¿y porque vives en su casa y no en la tuya? si se puede saber digo

-es un temita que tenemos- ay Dios ayudame- como te dije antes es algo temporal

-ósea que no te vas a quedar a vivir con e… digo en su casa por siempre ¿no?- y justo me llego una conversación a los recuerdos

"_-Hermione desde que compre esta casa te ofrecí el que vinieras a vivir conmigo…"_

"…_Piensa lo de venirte a vivir conmigo al fin y al cabo tienes 5 meses para pensártelo…"_

Me comí el último pedazo de biscocho para no tener que hablar y negué. Aun no decido que tengo que hacer.

Después de eso las conversaciones fueron por aguas más tranquilas. Él me hablaba de las cosas que hiso y vio en sus viajes, de las experiencias sufridas, hasta de una que otra mujer "interesante" yo también le conté lo que había hecho con mi vida los últimos anos, nada interesante la verdad pero él lo encontraba fascinante

-¿desean postre?- pregunto el mozo mirando a JJ. Y luego a mi claro que a mí de forma interrogativa ya que me acabe todos mis postres en la comida

-¿tienen helado?-pregunto JJ. Helado mmm

-claro que si señor

-bien tráigame un napolitano entonces- ambos se me quedaron viendo como esperando mi respuesta- Hermione ¿tu deseas otro postre?- estaba a punto de reírse el muy… sonreí dulcemente y le hable al mesero

-una banana Split por favor- el mozo se mordió el labio y se marchó riéndose para sus adentros

-te va a dar diabetes si sigues comiendo tantos dulces princesa

-ha ha

-sus helados- no sé dónde me cabe tanta comida pero esto ni loca lo dejo de comer y aparte todavía me quedaba fondue para echarle

-¿y te piensas quedar por mucho tiempo o ya estás pensando en coger otra misión?-quise saber

-no lo sé, todo depende- me respondió sinceramente

-¿de qué depende?- quise saber de curiosa, seria lindo que se quedara un amigo siempre es bienvenido

-depende si encuentro una razón para quedarme-demonios otra vez esa mirada- ¿crees que tengo una razón para quedarme princesa?- me pregunto tomándome la mano que tenía sobre la mesa

Solo tengo algo que decir

'creo que él y yo no estamos navegando por las mismas aguas'

* * *

**Bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por entender que si me tardo es porque hay deberes que hacer.**

**Cuéntenme lo que piensan de este nuevo capítulo.**

**Nos leemos pronto. Bye**


	28. Capitulo XXVII

**Laura ni se atreve a aparecer por aquí así que manda a un mensajero a colgar el capítulo por miedo a ser linchada.**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo XXVII**

**Harry Pov**

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Tranquilo Potter no hay nada de malo en que Hermione salga con un amigo. Ella tiene derecho de tener más amigos, de salir con ellos, aun cuando estos sean ex novios.

¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

-señor Potter

No tengo ningún motivo para sentirme como me siento…

- señor Potter

…enojado, preocupado, ahogado, ansioso, con ganas de matar a alguien…

- ¡SEÑOR POTTER! LE ESTOY HABLANDO

-¿!QUE! ¿QUE QUIERES?- me gire hacia mi secretaria que se veía un poco asustada pero, demonios, hoy no es mi día

-eeel señor Weeesleay lo espera en su ofiiicina- me dijo como esperando otra explosión de mi parte. Yo simplemente abrí la puerta y la cerré de golpe

-pero con un demonio hermanos tus gritos se escucharon hasta aquí ¿todo bien?- ¿Qué si todo está bien? No, de maravilla

-perfectamente Ron, ¿Qué quieres?- me senté en mi silla y me puse a revisar lo que sea que estuviera arriba de mi escritorio

-nada en particular-respondió de forma casual lo que hizo que mi sangre hirviera más

-¿entonces porque demonios estas en mi oficina y no en la tuya haciendo lo que te pedí?

-un poco más y te sale fuego por la boca- no estoy para bromas

-Ron…- respire profundo- ¿Qué quieres?-pregunte más amablemente

-ya te dije que nada en particular, solo vine porque sentí que tal vez tu necesites algo de mi

-sí y lo que necesito está en tu oficina y ya te lo pedí- justo cuando nos topamos con ellos.

-ya te dije que lo tendrás a tiempo, pero me refería a otra cosa que tal vez necesites- volví a respirar profundo, la verdad es que Ron será mi mejor amigo pero parece no entender cuando uno no está para sus chistecitos

-porque no me iluminas Ron y te dejas de dar vueltas ¿quieres?

-mmm bueno tal vez quieras hablar-su cara tan tranquila me estaba haciendo sacar humo

-para eso vas hoy en la noche a mi casa-respondí simplemente

-pero hay van a estar Luna y Hermione-sigo sin ver su maldito punto- y no vamos a poder hablar tan abiertamente

-Ron estamos en el trabajo no en un salón de belleza así que deja los chismes para entonces ok- ya se me estaba acabando mi poca paciencia

-estamos en hora de comida así que podemos chismear todo lo que queramos- lo mire como queriéndolo matar y el muy idiota tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Les juro que mi primer instinto fue ahorcalo pero después de pensarlo un segundo otro suspiro salió de mí y que Dios me agarre confesado con lo que voy a contarle.

-no lo entiendo- deje salir todo la frustración en esas simples palabras- no entiendo porque me siento así, no entiendo porque le grite a mi secretaria, no entiendo porque estás aquí actuando como si nada, no entiendo porque no te he dado una patada en el trasero para que te vayas, no entiendo porque tengo ganas de tirar todo, no entiendo porque tengo ganas de sacarme toda esta bronca, no entiendo porque siento bronca, ¡ya no entiendo nada!

-viste que si me necesitabas- lo mire mal porque de verdad que no es el momento para bromas- ya, ya hombre estas muy tenso, ya enserio ¿tiene esto algo que ver con que Hermione este con Johnson?- ¿tiene algo que ver?

-no lo sé Ron, enserio que no se- otro suspiro, si sigo así se me ira la vida suspirando- tal vez si, puede que sea el hecho de que el volvió y que Hermione se veía tan feliz con el ayer o que ella se haya arreglado tanto para el o que el la trata tan bien.

-ok dejame ver si entendí bien, estás enojado porque cuando te los encontraste ayer Hermione se veía feliz, hoy se arregló más de lo normal porque iba a salir con él, el hecho de que el regresara, no olvidemos esa parte, ósea que en conclusión estas celosos

-¿qué? Yo no dije eso- ¡claro que no!

-ahh pero tú me dijiste que no sabías lo que estaba pasando contigo y como me describiste las cosas para mi está muy claro que estas celosos hermano- y otra vez tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara

-estás loco

-tal vez un poco, ya viste que me case con lunática lovegood- me guiño un ojo por su mal chiste- pero tú también estás loco pero por nuestra querida amiga Hermione- ¿podría ser cierto? Estaré celoso de Johnson porque ahora mismo tiene toda la atención de Hermione- ¿o me vas a negar que sientes algo por ella?

-claro que no, tu bien sabes que yo quiero mucho a Hermione, daría mi vida por ella. Pero no la quiero en ese sentido ¿entiendes? Es un amor d…

-si dices de hermanos te juro que te meto un puno porque lo que acabas de sugerir seria enfermo y repulsivo

-no iba a decir de hermanos, no sé quién demonios invento eso de que Hermione y yo nos queremos como hermanos ¡por favor! Ninguno de los dos tenemos hermanos así que no sabes cuál es ese sentimiento y si en tal caso lo supiéramos al que consideraríamos hermanos serios tú, claro está.

-mejor porque el incesto me aterra- dijo justo cuando un escalofrió le sacudila el cuerpo- como sea ¿Qué ibas a decir entonces?

-decía que nosotros tenemos un amor diferente, no es de hermanos ni familiar en ningún sentido, tampoco es el típico amor de una pareja de enamorados, ni es un amor de amistad, no sé en qué categoría ponerlo por eso digo que es diferente porque nosotros estamos más allá de todo eso ¿entiende? Es como que nos peleamos como hermanos o como una pareja pero no podemos estas así por más de cinco minutos, tenemos contacto físico que a la vista de cualquier otro seria de enamorados pero en realidad es algo superficial…

-hasta ahora…- me interrumpió el levantando ambas cejas a mi dirección, y rodé los ojos- ¿Qué? Me vas a negar que no bailaron bajo las sabanas por un buen rato- no todo lo que yo hubiese querido.

'_¿Qué?' _

¡NADA!

-¿si lo sabes para que lo preguntas? ¿O crees que está embarazada por obra y gracia del espíritu santo?

-ya, ya, que sensible esta hoy. Y si te entendí en tu discursito de amor pero sigo firme a la idea de que estas celoso- lo mire feo- mira no digo que sean celos de "pareja" o como lo quieras llamar digo que con la llegada de Johnson sientes tu puesto en la vida de Hermione pendiendo de un hilo- ¿cómo?- miralo de esta forma, ella siempre está para ti, en cualquier situación, en cualquier momento ella está ahí, pero si ahora llega este tipo y la vuelve a conquistar ella ya no estará tan disponible para ti porque, bueno, digamos que ya no serás el único hombre en su vida- ¡oh Dios!- y también está el hecho del bebe, hermano si yo estuviera en tu lugar también me moriría de los celos al pensar que tendría que compartir a mi hijo con otro hombre al que quizás también llame papa, o papi segundo en este caso- ¡ESO JAMÁS!

Les juro que mi cerebro estaba procesando todo lo que Ron me acababa de decir a mil por hora ¿será así? ¿Estaré celoso? ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer respecto a eso?

-bueno te dejo pensarlo, ya se acabó la hora de la comida y tengo un trabajo que hacer, espero y la comida de hoy sea bastante buena porque mira que me dejaste sin comer por estar necesitándome como psicólogo. Ahh bueno pero para eso están los amigos/hermanos ¿no?- y con eso se fue dejándome en un tumulto de pensamientos y sentimientos que no llegaba a comprender del todo.

¿Estaré celoso? No lo creo, porque con Ginny estuve celoso varias veces por eso de que es modelo pero el sentimiento no era tan sofocante como este, era más de rabia lo que sentía cuando otro hombre la miraba, pero con Hermione…

'_Sientes como si la vida se te va cuando otro hombre la mira_

Si….digo NO…bueno más o menos

¿Será por la bebe? Es lo más razonable, con eso de que tendría que compartirla. Si es por eso.

Humm y la hora de comida paso de seguro Hermione ya está aquí, ¿Cómo le abra ido?

Bueno de seguro me cuenta después.

'_¿y puedes esperar a después?'_

Claro que sí, no estoy tan ansioso por verla

'_si tú lo dices'_

No voy a ir a verla, no voy a ir a verla, no voy a ir a verla...

-magy ¿me podrías averiguar si la señorita granger está en su oficia?- nunca dije nada de no saber si llego bien

-un segundo señor Potter- espere dos segundos antes de que ella me volviera a hablar- si señor, Karen me acaba de comunicar que hace poco llego y se encuentra con el señor Johnson en su oficina. ¿Quiere dejarle algún recado?

-no- conteste cortante. Ese estúpido todavía sigue con ella, ¿es que nunca la va a dejar en paz? ¡Dios!

_'¿Y tú nunca la dejaras en paz a ella?'_

Es que estoy preocupado...

_'Y..'_

Y un poco enojado

_'Y...'_

Y tal vez, solo tal vez un poco celoso también

_'Bingo'_

Pero es porque no la quiero compartir con él ¿qué tal que le pida ser novios de nuevo? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¿Y mi niña? ¡No lo puedo permitir!

¿Y si la voy a ver? Pero con que excusa?

Podría ir a preguntarle como esta… pero de seguro me hechiza si le hago esa pregunta

¿Y si voy en pinta de mejor amigo chismoso que quiere saber cómo le fue en su cita? No eso es más de Ron

No Harry lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y hacer tu trabajo, ya habrá tiempo para saber cómo le fue, si sabes que estando Luna en la casa le sacara la sopa aunque sea a punta de varita.

Si es cierto, puedo esperar hasta llegar a casa

1 hora después….

Ya no puedo más.

-señor Potter ¿A dónde va?- ¿y de cuando acá le tengo que dar explicaciones a mi secretaria?

-vuelvo enseguida Maggi, solo tengo que hacer unas cositas ok- sin más me fui en dirección a la oficina de Hermione, suerte que quedaba solo a la vuelta de la mía- hola Karen ¿esta Hermione?

-si señor Potter ¿quiere que lo anuncie?- me dijo casi derritiéndose en su silla, le sonreí falsamente pues la verdad es que no tengo buenos ánimos hoy, aparte ¿anunciarme a mí? ¡Por favor!

-no hace falta Karen- me di la vuelta y fui a abrir la puerta.

Todo el aire que estaba en mis pulmones salieron una vez la vi sentada en su escritorio. Ni siquiera sabía que estuviera aguantando la respiración antes de abrir la puerta.

Inmediatamente sentí una paz interna que me asustaba. Todo el día me la pase de mal humor y solo basta con verla trabajar, ajena al mundo de afuera, y a mis pensamientos para que todo mi ser se calme.

-Harry, no te escuche entrar

-Eh… no es que apenas y acabo de entrar- mentí rápidamente

-¿y que te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso vienes a verificar que estoy haciendo mi trabajo?- me pregunto con una sonrisa

-ha ha si no hay mejor trabajadora que tu- la alague

-¡vaya gracias! Un gran alago viniendo del gran Harry Potter- me estaba molestando lo que quería decir que estaba de buen humor. Umm me pregunto porque- ya enserio ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi mejor amiga a su lugar de trabajo?- pregunte para ganar tiempo pues la verdad todavía no sé qué excusa decir

-claro pero como últimamente andas tan cuida pensé que venias a ver como estaba o que me ibas hablar de la cena de hoy- ¡la cena! Perfecto, Dios Hermione es una genia aun cuando no quiere serlo

-si eso por eso vine

-¿para saber cómo estoy o hablar de la cena?

-no, la cena. Sé que si te pregunto cómo estas corro peligro de ser hechizado aparte está a la vista que estas muy bien- le dije sin poder evitar recorrerla con la mirada, Dios ayudame- pero te quería preguntar por la cena ¿se te antoja algo en especial?

-lo que sea menos dulce- dije frunciendo el seno

-qué raro, siempre te ha gustado el dulce

-digamos que me sobre pase un poco- la mire sin entender- mejor dejémoslo hay

-ok, entonces no dulces. Mmm puede ser un problema ya que Ron querrá postre…

-bueno que haya postre pero yo no comeré

-ok. Entonces algo salado ¿Cómo qué?

-no lo sé, sorprendeme- me dijo inclinándose en su escritorio hacia mí. Como dos polos que se atraen me incline yo también hacía ella

-humm, con lo exigente que estas será muy difícil- la moleste pues gracias al embarazo Hermione encontraba delicioso hasta la comida de Hermy (no que la haya probado claro está)

-no estés tan seguro Potter, pueda que me entren exigencias

-a estas alturas Granger deberías saber que me encantan los retos- no sé si era mi imaginación pero nuestros rostros estaban a solo milímetros de distancia. Su respiración tan cerca de ella me estaba haciendo perder la razón

-es bueno saberlo…- estaba tan tentado a acercarme

Solo un poco más y tomar su boca entre la mía, probar de sus labios el dulce néctar de su boca, estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

Me separe de la mesa que para mi impresión estaba prendida en fuego antes de cometer cualquier locura. Control Potter, control

-bueno hoy saldré más temprano ya que tengo que empezar a preparar la cena, si quieres te paso a buscar cuando termine la jornada o te puedes venir conmigo ¿Qué dices?- dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-mmm creo que iré contigo así podre saber de ante mano que vas a preparar esta noche- me dijo sonriendo como si nada, pero yo puedo ver más allá de ella, como su pecho sube y baja con la respiración acelerada, como su lengua moja sus labios resecos, como sus pupilas están dilatadas dándome una mirada que solo he visto en ella en momentos contados y que revivo cada día en mis sueños. Tengo que salir de aquí.

Bien te paso a buscar en dos horas- sin esperar respuesta Salí de esa oficina que me estaba sofocando y me fui a la mía.

La buena noticia es que ya no estoy de mal humor por el motivo anterior, la mala noticia es que descubrí que tengo un serio problema, deseo a Hermione con todas mis fuerzas, y la peor noticia es que tengo un nuevo mal humor. Ahhh ¡Que Dios me ayude!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

DING DONG

-¿¡Hermione puedes abrir la puerta por mí por favor!- le grite desde la cocina ya que ella estaba en el patio con Hermy

-¡sí!- me grito de vuelta

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG

-¡Apurate que Ron va a romper el timbre!

-ya voy, ya voy no me aceleres ok- me dijo pasándome por el lado casi corriendo

-¡pero no corras!- le grite mientras ponía los camarones en el segundo tazón de salsa, y créanme no son pequeños los tazones, conociendo a Ron pocos son dos.

-¿estas segura que estas embarazada? ¡Porque no se te nota nada!-esa es Luna- cuando yo estaba de cuatro meses ya parecía una vaca, este pequeño sí que creció rápido

-ay pero tampoco es que no se me nota mucho- dijo Mione quien ya se veía a la vista, estaba poniéndose de lado y cogiendo su pancita desde la parte baja con una mano y la otra arriba para que se le marque bien sobre la ropa- ¿ven?

-si pareces que te comiste una sandia

-gracias Ron- le dijo Hermione mirándolo feo, el como el niño que se cree le saco la lengua

-ya, yo creo que estas hermosa- le dije dándole un beso en la frente- además es obvio porque Willy era más grande- dije mirando a Hermione a los ojos pues solo ella me entendía

-es cierto además mama me dijo que a este tiempo ella tampoco se le notaba mucho

-yo ya lo sabía-dijo Luna

-¿qué sabias que mi amor?- le pregunto Ron a Luna

-que sería una niña- dijo como si nada

-¿tú le dijiste?- le pregunte a Hermione

-no, si le íbamos a decir juntos

-¿Cómo sabias?- ella simplemente miro a la nada

-una corazonada supongo- lo digo y lo repito Luna es rara

-okey…

-entonces ¿es así?- pregunto Ron acercándose a mí con Willy en brazos

-sí, vamos a tener una niña- dije con mucho orgullo. Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja y yo tome a Willy en brazos- y tu campeón me vas a ayudar a alejarles a todos esos niños con segundas intenciones ¿sí?- Hermione rodo los ojos y Ron se acercó a mí para darme un abrazo

-felicidades hermano, ahora si tendrás que comprar una de esas cosas muggles que parecen varitas mal formadas y que disparan una cosa que mata personas para asustar a cualquiera que se acerque

-se llaman armas de fuego Ron, y para tu información Harry no va a comprar nada de eso porque él no será un padre celoso- yo mejor me quedo callado

-si tú lo dices Mione- le dijo el abrazándola- hola mini Hermione soy tu padrino y ya te tengo guardaespaldas de por vida- le dijo a la panza de Hermione quien le dio un zape en la cabeza

-felicidades amiga, ya verás que hermosa será tu hija, a ti también Harry- me abrazo Luna- pero mi hijo no será entrenado para ser guardaespaldas- me quito a Willy de los brazos y se fue…vuelvo y repito Luna es rara.

-¿y cómo te fue hoy con JJ.?- ¡ay Luna como te quiero! llego el plato fuerte, y no estoy hablando de la comida precisamente. Por cierto Hermione va por su segundo plato de pechuga de pollo a la plancha con salsa blanca y ensalada de arroz

-umm bien, bien- no la respuesta que yo esperaba

-ay por favor Hermione ¡desembucha!- cualquiera diría que eso lo dijo Luna, pero no fue Ron. Aun así ¡DESEMBUCHA!

-eres un chismoso Ron- Hermione lo miro feo pero al fin y al cabo suspiro en derrota- me llevo a comer en el mismo lugar de nuestra primera cita- ¿Cómo?- y en la misma mesa- sentí que la comida ya no me pasaba por la garganta. Oh y también sentí la mirada de Ron en mi cara

'_disimula hermano'_

-¡ay que romántico!- Luna traidora- ¿y que paso ahí?

-pues nada en especial- sus mejillas se sonrojaron

'_Eso quiere decir que si paso algo especial'_

-estas sonrojada…- Ron es tan observador

-nada, entramos hablamos, comimos y nos fuimos

-¿y ya nada más? Que aburrido, y pensar que estuviste dos años con ese tipo, puff que pérdida de tiempo- Ron eres un grande, amigo

-Ron callate- esa fue Luna, el susodicho empezó a comer- ¿y que paso entre el entramos, hablamos, comimos y nos fuimos?

'_aquí viene lo bueno'_

Shhhh callate que quiero oír.

-bueno, él fue el perfecto caballero de siempre, muy amable y atento conmigo, hablamos del pasado, nos reímos, hablamos de las cosas que han cambiado en estos últimos años de nosotros… o más bien de mi

-¿fe dififte? Lo ulftim no fe efcuzfe

-dijo que más bien de ella, ¿Por qué más bien de ti Hermione?- pregunto Luna, yo por mi parte no he dicho ni mu

-porque bueno, digamos que me entro un antojo de dulce esta mañana y termine comiéndome el postre antes que la comida

-ahh por eso dijiste que nada dulce para a cena-ella simplemente se sonrojo

-zife conftando- decía Ron

-bueno luego me pregunto dónde me estaba quedando y tuve que contarle que aquí- ella me dio una mirada rápida para después sonrojarse- y él pensó que Harry y yo… ya saben

-estaban juntos- termino Luna por ella- como marido y mujer- muchos detalles Lunita

-sí, eso. Pero le explique cómo son las cosas

-ósea que le dijiste que estas embarazada de Harry

-no- ¿y porque no?- no me pareció el mejor momento para decírselo- me miro otra vez pero por menos de un segundo-luego la conversación fue sobre sus viajes y lo que hizo en ellos, yo le conté lo que hice en estos años y bien todo normal pero después…

-¿después que?- la verdad es que Ron parecía peluquera chismosa

'_ha como que tu no quieres saber'_

Que te calles te digo

-después yo le pregunte que si se iba a quedar por mucho tiempo y, y me dijo que eso depende…

-¿depende de qué?- Hermione ya me tenía nervioso con tanto suspenso tanto que estaba tomando el tenedor con mucha fuerza, suerte que no es de cristal que si no lo rompo.

-depende de si encuentra algún motivo por el cual quedarse- el silencio se sintió en toda la mesa, podía sentir la mirada de Ron yendo desde donde Hermione hacia donde mí, Luna está mirando a Hermione con expresión… ummm bueno esa que Luna siempre tiene en la cara pero con la baca abierta y Hermione estaba como un tomate lo que quiere decir que Johnson no se refería a un motivo cualquiera si no a un alguien que le diera ese motivo ósea a…

"_Hermione"_

-ahhhhhhh ahhhhhhhh- si Willy está llorando

-YO LO ATIENDO- me pare lo más pronto que pude y cogí el cochecito en una mano, el bulto en la otra y Salí del comedor más rápido que de pronto

-eres mi salvador Willy- le dije una vez al niño cuando lo tenía acostado en la cama del primer piso- fuiste la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí- le quite su pantaloncito pues al parecer él quiere que lo cambien ya que dejo de llorar- no sabía qué hacer, si seguimos en esta situación, no sé en dónde vamos a parar- le quite el panal y uff- Dios Willy ¿pero qué comes?- que fuerte esta esté olor y lo grande del caso es que él se está medio riendo- ay que ver de quien eres hijo porque para hacer semejante cosa, bueno pero ya, te voy a limpiar y a dejarte como nuevo- le estaba limpiando su parte trasera con esos pañuelitos que huelen muy bien- porque te lo debo eh compañero, tú me salvaste de una y yo te salvo de otra- lo cargue para ponerlo a mi atura y así hablarle de hombre a hombre- cuando estés grande y tengas problemas de faldas ven a mí que yo te ayudare está bien- él se metió una mano en la boca y movía los pies en el aire, de repente sentí algo cálido y húmedo rociándome la cara- ¿pero qué…- creo que Willy acaba de dejar su marca en mi

-¿todo bien hermano?- escuche a Ron preguntarme a mi espalda

-creo que tu hijo me confundió con un árbol

-¿Qué?- dijo acercándose más a mí, una vez a mi lado exploto de la risa- bienvenido al club hermano- el tomo a su hijo y lo termino de cambiar yo Salí para irme a lavar. Las chicas ya se habían ido del comedor y me las encontré frente a frente en la sala

-Harry ¿Qué te paso? Estas todo mojado- Hermione pregunto sin entender, pero Luna pareció entenderlo muy bien ya que estaba que no podía contener la risa

-Hermione no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que vayamos a tener una niña- ella pareció no entenderlo pero tampoco se lo iba a explicar así que me di la vuelta para ir a baño, a mitad de camino los escuche a los tres riéndose, creo que alguien ya le explico a Hermione mi situación.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Qué noche la de hoy. Me encanta poder pasar tiempo con mis amigos y ahora también está el pequeño Willy…y pronto mi princesa hermosa, pero uff que nochecita, las cosas de las que uno se llega a enterar.

-¿Te ayudo?-escuche una voz a mi espalda

-¿eh? Ah Hermione estabas ahí, no te vi- le dije dándome la vuelta aun con un plato enjabonado en la mano. Gracias a Dios no se me resbalo pues perdí toda coordinación al verla parada con su pijama de Hello Kitty acentuando su abultada panza y sus redondos senos, aún más grandes que la última vez, sus piernas al aire y su pelo lacio cayendo como cascadas a ambos lados de su cara. La respuesta de mi cuerpo fue casi instantánea por lo que tuve que voltearme para que ella no se diera cuenta- está bien ya casi termino- y no mentía ya solo me faltaban algunos platos- ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a descansar de seguro ha sido un día muy pesado para ti

-pero no tengo sueno- dijo abriendo la puerta de la nevera- y si no me dejas ayudarte tendré que entretenerme con algo- me voltee para ver en que andaba y la vi sentarse en el desayunador con el resto del flan de caramelo de esta noche. Sonreí

-no que no querías dulces- ella se encogió de hombros

-parece que alguien cambio de opinión- dijo señalando hacia su panza

-eso parece- nos quedamos en silencio solo escuchando el chorro de agua y el choque del tenedor al plato

-Harry- Hermione me hablo justo cuando cerré el agua y cogía un trapo para terminar de limpiar la meseta

-dime

-ummm… ¿te molestaría mucho que las personas supieran que estoy embarazada?-me voltee lentamente para mirarla, ella estaba algo sonrojada y miraba el plato en vez de a mí.

-no- respondí después de un tiempo. No entiendo su pregunta, tarde o temprano todos se van a enterar

-ya sé que quedamos en que íbamos a dejar que la gente se enterara por si solos al verme pero digo si te molestaría que yo le dijera a… alguien que estoy embarazada- ahh ya veo por donde va el asunto. Me voltee para limpiar el desayunador y así poder verla mejor

-¿hay alguien en particular a quien quieras contarle?

'_eres masoquista Potter'_

-no- dijo sin verme pero su cara toda roja la delataba

-Hermione…

-tal vez…- dijo luego levanto la cara y me miro con ojos extraños- creo que Jasón quiere volver conmigo-dijo todo rápido. Me la quede mirando para ver si me decía algo más pero no lo hizo. Ese idiota de Johnson ya le ha dicho algo que yo no sé. Cogí su tenedor y comí algo de flan para evitar decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua

-¿y tú quieres?- sí que soy masoquista

-no…- no lo dijo muy segura- no creo.

-¿Hermione quieres o no quieres? esto no es cuestión de creer- estúpido Johnson, estúpido, estúpido…

-no…por el momento, ósea no, ahh no lo sé- ella me quito el tenedor y fue su turno para comer

-¿y porque no lo sabes? Pensé que lo amabas

'_pero es que tú eres idiota de profesión'_

-si- ouch algo dolió- lo amaba, pero ya no se- ¿uh?- es extraño porque antes cuando lo veía sentía que se me debilitaban las rodillas, sentía que el corazón se me salía y cuando me besaba no podía pensar correctamente pero ahora…sigo pensando que es muy guapo pero ya no me siento como gelatina a su lado ¿me entiendes?

-no, pero me alegra saber que no volverás con el- cogí el tenedor otra vez

-¡Harry! Que malo eres ¿Por qué no quieres que me vuelva con él? Pensé que me querías ver feliz

-y lo quiero, pero no con él, él viaja mucho después te aleja de mi- ella se me quedo mirando y en algún momento la vi basilar por algo, no lo entendí muy bien, pero antes de poder preguntar ella me quito el tenedor y cogió el ultimo pedazo de flan

-ya me dio sueno, nos vamos a dormir- la ayude a bajarse de la silla y una vez frente a frente sentí esa carga sexual a nuestro alrededor- buenas noches Harry- ella me dio un dulce y pegajoso beso en la mejilla

-que duermas bien- le dije depositando un beso en su frente pero me quede con mis labios presionados a su tersa piel más de la cuenta, el olor de su pelo llenaba mis pulmones. Dándome cuenta de mi tardanza abrí mis ojos y con pánico mire hacia abajo pero al ver a Hermione con sus ojos cerrados las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios desapartados y su pecho subiendo y bajando al mismo ritmo que el mío, algo me impulso a bajar por su nariz y besarla ahí, luego baje un poco más hasta la altura de sus labios y justo ella abrió sus ojos haciéndome perder en un mar de chocolate. Estuve a punto de besar su boca pero me contuve y la bese en la comisura de sus labios, luego baje más topándome con sus pechos en donde debí cerrar los ojos para no cometer una locura hasta llegar a su vientre para despedirme de mi princesa con un último beso- que duermas bien amor.

Después de eso me costó mucho entrar en la misma cama que Hermione.

_**Hermione Pov**_

Siempre me he sentido privilegiada por el embarazo que me ha tocado. Desde niña he escuchado historias horribles de como las mujeres se hinchan, están de mal humor, con nauseas, vómitos, mareos, antojos y un sin fin de cosas, pero ellas no lo dijeron todo.

No claro que no.

Yo nunca escuche de lo que yo estoy sufriendo, de lo que yo padezco nunca me hablaron y les juro que me está volviendo loca

¡Loca!

A mí nadie me dijo que las mujeres embarazadas sufrían de… mucho…. Deseo… sexual

¡Ohh que Dios me ayude!

Les juro por mi vida que he hecho de todo para alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, de todo, pero mis más bajos instintos me persiguen y no me puedo deshacer de ellos.

Y si no me creen les cuento que esto me está afectando tanto que un par de noches atrás durante unas de mis visitas nocturnas a la cocina se me antojo hacerme mi tan usual batido de pepino (no me miren así que si sabe bien) y cuando cogí el pepino lo vi igualito a "eso" de los hombres, de verdad que sí, tenía la misma forma y casi que hasta me lo llevo a la boca…

Díganme si eso no es un problema

Y lo peor es que por más que trato y trato de olvidarme de "eso" no puedo he hecho de todo, me pongo a trabajar más de la cuenta (aun cuando Harry me da el menor de los trabajos) me reúno con Luna casi todos los días para terminar de planear el bautizo de Willy, el que por cierto es el próximo sábado, y trato de no estar en la misma habitación que Harry.

Pero todo es en vano porque siempre término haciendo dibujitos de cierta parte masculina. Ahh pero no de cualquier masculino, no, es de uno en particular. Y dicho masculino no me lo hace muy fácil.

Como por ejemplo esta mañana que salió del baño con solo una toalla en su cintura y millones de gotitas haciéndome burla desde su cuerpo, me quede tan mojada que tuve que volverme a bañar.

¡Y pensar que unos pocos meses atrás era virgen!

'bebe eso es lo que pasa cuando pruebas del pecado, una vez que lo saboreas ya no lo puedes dejar'

Oh y aparte de mi frustración sexual también tengo otro problema, no he podido decirle a Jasón que estoy embarazada, y de verdad creo que él cree que podemos volver. A veces trato de caminar frente a él sin una chaqueta puesta o hablarle de bebes pero el hombre sigue sin enterarse y bueno la verdad que el tipo está un poco miope porque en las últimas semanas he crecido bastante y el sigue sin saber nada…

Ahora que lo pienso nadie ha comentado nada…

Umm que raro.

'yo te veo bastante grandecita, no sé porque nadie te ve'

Como sea, eso también me frustra porque siempre que se lo estoy por decir algo me lo impide y ya me estoy impacientando. El sigue siendo el perfecto caballero tanto que todos los días me trae una flor a mi oficina y si no fuera por el hecho de que siento lujuria por otro hombre (y del cual estoy embarazada) me volvería a enamorar de él. Pero bueno, me prometí que de hoy no pasa, si es necesario me parare frente a él y me levantar la blusa, digo más obvio que eso no se puede ser ¿no?

Otra cosa que me incomoda es que con cada día que mi vientre crece mi vejiga tiene menos espacio y mis visitas al baño son tan frecuentes como a la cocina. Como hora que tengo que corre al baño porque me hago pis

Ahhhh esto si se siente bien y no me digan que ustedes nos sienten un alivio por todo el cuerpo cuando hacen el número 1. Es casi tan placentero como el número 2.

-…te lo digo si no fuera porque el tipo esta como los dioses renunciaría a este trabajo

-ay no seas exagerada Harry siempre ha sido muy bueno con sus empleados- ¿Harry? ¿Qué Harry?

-sí y hasta ahora no he tenido ningún problema con el pero en las últimas semanas el hombre tiene un humor de perros que ni su madre lo aguanta

-no digas eso que muy bien sabes que su madre está muerta- oh entonces si están hablando de mi Harry- además él es muy amable cuando va a visitar a Hermione- espera yo conozco esa voz, es Karen y esta con la secretaria de Harry hablando de el pero ¿Por qué Harry tratara mal a su secretaria? ¿Y de cuando acá somos Harry y Hermione y no señor Potter y señorita Granger?

-eso es lo extraño porque él llega de buen humor, luego se pone muy ansioso y pregunta por cualquier estupidez y después sale con cualquier excusa y cuando vuelve esta con un humor de perros- ¿Harry se va de mal humor de mi oficina? Eso no es cierto

"debe de ir a otro lado después de vernos ¿verdad que si amor?"

-¿entonces vas a renunciar?

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?

-pero si lo acabas de decir

-¿sabes cuantas mujeres se morirían por estar en mi lugar?

-si no lo sabré yo- eso sonó como que ella quisiera estar en su lugar, yo pensé que Karen era feliz conmigo ¿acaso la trato mal?

-Ni loca dejo este trabajo, todavía no pierdo las esperanzas de que el cambie esa regla tan estúpida de no relacionarse con sus empleados y me tome sobre su escritorio de forma salvaje umm- ¿Qué? Ni en tus mejores sueños Barbie. Uy como quisiera salir y arrancarle esos pelos oxigenados que tiene…-si quiere hasta le doy ese hijo que tanto decía querer-HA HA ¡me rio en tu cara!

-¿pero no te enteraste que todo era un montaje para que su ex Ginny se sintiera celosa y volviera con él?- ¡todavía con eso!

-si pero aun así eso no le impide ir a buscar compañía con otras mujeres- se escuchaba como se abría una cartera y después como extraían algo como papel creo- mira esto fotografiado con varias mujeres en diferentes lugares- ¿eh? ¿Cómo?

-pero los de El Profeta dicen que ninguna de ellas está embarazada y que todavía no encuentran a la supuesta madre de su hijo y que por eso las sospechas de que todo era solo un montaje para llamar la atención de Ginny están confirmadas.- MENTIRAS

-la verdad es que no lo entiendo porque tiene que ser tan cabeza dura y esperar por una mujer que fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejarlo y no elegir a cualquiera de las diez mil millones de mujeres que le quieren dar un hijo, léase yo.

-no lo sé, yo me conformaría con que me tratara como trata a Hermione. Tendrías que verlo es tan tierno, siempre está pendiente de ella, la trae y la lleva, le da de comer, la visita todos los días- ay si Harry es un sol conmigo, bueno con nosotras- si no fuera porque todos sabemos que ellos son solo amigos hasta pensaría que tienen algo…

-¡ha! esa es otra tonta que no sabe aprovechar lo que tiene, más de 10 años conociéndose y siguen siendo solo amigos. Hay que estar muy al de la cabeza para dejar pasar semejante oportunidad

-es cierto pero creo que ella todavía está enamorada de su ex novio Jasón Johnson ¿lo conoces?

-claro que lo conozco, es todo un hombre. Que suerte tiene esa mujer rodeada siempre de Dioses andantes

-ni que lo sigas no sabes como la envidio lo tiene todo, inteligencia, éxito, muchos amigos entre ellos el mismísimo Harry Potter, un enamorado guapísimo que le lleva flores todos los días, en fin todo- ohh wow- aunque hay algo que no le envidio… su cuerpo-¿Cómo?- últimamente siempre está comiendo y ya se le están notando los kilos de mas- ahh entonces la gente si lo ha notado pero creen que estoy gorda

-¿sabes que también me di cuenta de que esta más gorda? Al principio llegué a pensar que estaba embarazada de Harry pero tan pronto me vino eso a la mente y me comencé a reír- ¿a reír? ¿Y eso porque?

-¿Cómo?-las dos se empezaron a reír- ¿Hermione y Harry? Estas loca- más risas- si lo hubieras dicho un par de años atrás tal vez te creo pero a esta altura del juego esos dos se pueden ver desnudos y lo que harían es taparse los ojos por cometer incesto- las risas se fueron alejando poco a poco y yo seguía sentada en el inodoro pensando…

¿A nadie se le ha ocurrido que yo podría estar embarazada?

¿Qué Harry me haya elegido…a mí?

¿Acaso todos pensaron que estoy gorda?

_Flashback_

_-Hermione ¿no crees que esa nueva adicción por los dulces te puede hacer daño?- me dijo JJ un día que estuvimos platicando en hora de comida y yo comía chocolate_

_-no, ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-no por nada- dijo mirando disimuladamente mi panza_

_Fin del flashback _

Esa vez pensé que se había dado cuenta, pero no, él también pensó que estaba gorda.

Salí del cubículo y me mire en el espejo.

Mis caderas están anchas y mis pechos muy hinchados, la cintura que una vez tuve ya no existe y en su lugar parezco una pelota.

Mi panza no esta tan puntiaguda sino más bien regado a los lados haciéndome ver gorda en vez de embarazada

-sentí las lágrimas picándome en los ojos y mi visión se volvió borrosa antes de que estás cayeran.

¿Porque estoy llorando?

Quizás porque desearía que Harry me viera como ve a las otras mujeres, quizás porque él prefiere irse a buscar el calor en otras mujeres que en mí, quizás porque estoy embarazada y nadie se da cuenta, quizás porque nadie se da cuenta porque piensan que es una idea absurda el que yo esté embarazada, quizás porque nadie se ha puesto a pensar que yo pudiera estar embarazada de Harry, que él me eligió a mí, quizás porque todos piensen que Harry y yo solo somos amigos o casi hermanos, quizás porque él y yo hemos dado esa impresión siempre, quizás porque todo lo anterior es verdad, quizás…solo quizás…

_Me duele que todo sea verdad…_

Salí del baño y sin importarme que todos me vieran llorando me fui acunando a mi bebe, total nadie pensaría que estoy embarazada aunque me vean de nueve meses.

Sintiéndome horrible llegue hasta mi oficina sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada

_Que novedad_

Abrí la puerta de mi oficina y la cerré sin tan siquiera levantar la mirada, la verdad es que me siento muy mal y solo quiero llorar.

_Creo que por fin nos afectó el embarazo _

-¿Qué te pasa pequeña?- sentí dos brazos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y un pecho a mis espaldas, solloce un poco más y me deje derretir en dichos brazos- anda, cuéntame, detesto verte llorar- me voltee para poder mirar la cara de mi protector ¿y quién más iba a ser que el mismo de siempre?

-Harry…-dije antes de hundirme en su abrazo. El me acariciaba la espalda y el cabello mientras me encaminaba hasta el sillón en mi oficina, ahí me sentó en su regazo confortándome y esperando por mí para que le contara que me pasaba.

Por un tiempo más me quede ahí donde tan cómoda me sentía, pero después de que mis sollozos se calmaron me separe de el para mirarlo a la cara

-Harry… ¿me veo gorda?- su cara era de no entender y levanto una ceja en mi dirección

-¿es por eso que lloras?

-responde a mi pregunta

-Ok… obviamente estas más gorda Hermione, recuerda que dentro tuyo está creciendo nuestra hija- me dijo acariciando mi panza y sonriéndome dulcemente

-¿y porque nadie se da cuenta de eso? Eh-dije volviendo otra vez a llorar en su pecho- ¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta que si estoy gorda es porque estoy embarazada?

-Hermione ¿alguien te dijo que estas gorda?- podía escuchar el enojo en su voz y lo podía sentir por la forma en la que sus músculos se tensaron a mi tacto

-no…

-Hermione…

-bueno no a mi exactamente- el levanto mi rostro- no me lo dijeron en mi cara pero si estaban hablando de mí.

-¿sabes quiénes eran? ¿Eran de este departamento? ¿Los puedo despedir?

-no seas tonto no las vas a despedir

-ahh entonces eran chismes de mujeres- dijo pensativo- ¿Quiénes eran?- yo esquive su mirada pues no quería meter en problemas a ninguna de nuestras secretarias, al fin y al cabo no dijeron nada malo ¿verdad? Solo es que yo estoy muy sensible…- Hermione…

-¿adónde vas después de que me visitas todos los días?

-¿uh? ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-solo contesta

-a mi oficina ¿Por qué?- entonces el si se va enojado de mi ofician pero ¿Por qué?

¿Porque Harry se enoja cuando viene a verme? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? ¿Es que ya no me quiere? ¿Ya no nos quiere? ¿Se cansa de siempre estar pendiente de mí? ¿De nosotras?

-hey, hey ¿qué te pasa? No llores Mione por favor que me partes el alma- me dijo abrazándome. Yo no entiendo ¿porque él se va enojado si me trata tan bien? ¿Será bipolar? ¿O su secretaria está exagerando?

-Harry ¿tratas mal a tu secretaria?- ahora su mirada sí que demostraba confusión

-no- me dijo luego me tomo de los hombros para separarme un poco de él y así poderme ver a los ojos- Hermione la verdad no te entiendo me preguntas si estas gorda, luego si voy a otro lado después de que te visito y por ultimo ¿si trato mal a mi secretaria? ¿Está bien?- me toco la frente para ver si tenía fiebre- estas actuando muy extraña, ninguna pregunta tienen relación entre si y no veo el porqué de tu llanto y tampoco me dices a quien escuchaste hablan….- él se quedó en silencio por un momento, podía escuchar sus cerebro funcionar a millón para entenderme- fue a mi secretaria que escuchaste hablando- no fue una pregunta- ¿con quién hablaba?

-con..Con Karen- dije sin mirarlo- el dio un largo suspiro antes de volveré a posicionar en su pecho-yo estaba en el baño y las escuche entrar, ellas no sabían que yo estaba ahí

-¿me quieres contar de que hablaron?- me pregunto acariciando mi cabello y vientre simultáneamente. ¿Debería contarle? ¿Tendrá el las mismas dudas que yo? Bueno yo siempre le he hablado con la verdad y ahora no voy a empezar a mentir u ocultarle cosas

-tu secretaria estaba quejándose de que últimamente estas de muy mal humor y que normalmente tu mal humor viene después de que sales de la oficina ósea cuando me visitas a mí, Karen le pregunto si pensaba renunciar pero dijo que no… ¿sabías que tu secretaria quiere que la cojas salvajemente sobre tu escritorio?-levante la cabeza para ver su reacción y un escalofrió cruzo su cuerpo, no sé si eso es bueno o malo- ¿y que a Karen no le importaría si mejor trabaja para ti que para mí?

-sigue hablando Hermione- dijo colocándome en mi posición anterior

-bueno, luego estaban hablando de lo que el Profeta ha publicado

-¿todavía siguen con eso?- me levante de su regazo y me senté para mirarlo de frente

-sí y no solo eso, te han estado siguiendo porque hay fotografías tuyas con varias mujeres en diferentes lugares- sus ojos se agrandaron y su quijada casi toca el suelo- ¿Por qué te sorprendes? No es como que yo no sepa que es lo que tú haces en los fines de semanas- ¡aunque eso me hace hervir la sangre!-como sea, según el profeta ninguna de ellas está embarazada y eso solo confirma la teoría de que todo este show de querer un hijo es un montaje para que Ginny vuelva contigo- el bufo- según ellas eres un tonto por querer a una mujer que te dejo, ella es una idiota por haberte dejado ir y yo soy una estúpida por no haberme aprovechado de ti en todos estos anos

-¿eh?- para decir lo siguiente no podía verlo a los ojos así que mire mis manos, uhh necesito una manicura

-bueno después de dejar en claro que ellas estarían dispuestas a darte ese hijo pues empezaron a hablar de mí, Karen decía que me tenía mucha envidia porque yo lo tenía todo éxito, trabajo, buenos amigos entre esos tú, inteligencia, un hombre enamorado de mi…

-¿y ese sería?- quiso saber

-Jasón- Harry volvió a bufar- ok, en fin decía que yo lo tenía todo excepto un buen cuerpo- ahí la mirada de Harry se volvió dura pero antes de poder decir algo continúe- sí, dijeron que últimamente estaba muy gorda y que estaba comiendo mucho tu secretaria hasta llego a pensar que yo estaba embarazada y que podría ser tuyo pero entonces…entonces…

-¿entonces que Hermione?-dijo levantando mi cara para ver mis ojos húmedos

-entonces se rio…se rio porque la idea le pareció muy absurda, Karen también se empezó a reír porque era una idea muy tonta, se reían porque la idea de que tú y yo tuviéramos algo más que una amistad es algo estúpido de pensar, algo incestuoso para los demás, por eso nadie ha sumado dos más dos y se ha dado cuenta de que estoy embarazada, esperando un hijo tuyo, ese hijo que tú quieres no para conseguir que Ginny vuelva a ti si no porque de verdad desea unos, nadie cree que tu yo podríamos estar juntos.

-oh Mione- dijo el estrechándome en su pecho nuevamente- por eso llorabas

-lloro porque me duele que nadie se haya dado cuenta de nuestra hija, porque yo estoy muy feliz de darte una hija, lloro porque no quiero retener estos sentimientos dentro de mí y que la bebe lo sienta, porque ella también se siente mal de saber que nadie cree que eres su papa, no quiero que ella sufra por eso, prefiero llorar y sacarlo todo afuera porque sé que si todos se enteran que yo seré la madre de tu hija se van a sorprender, pero no será una sorpresa feliz, será más bien LA SORPRESA de que me hayas escogido a mi entre todas las miles de mujeres que se mueren por darte uno, lloro porque….

-ya, ya Mione, no le tienes que hacer caso a nada de lo que escuchaste- decía acariciando mi espalda y apretándome fuerte hacia el- tu sabes que no debes darle mente a las habladurías de la gente y si ellos no se han dado cuenta de tu embarazo ya se darán cuenta con el tiempo

-¡¿pero es que no entiendes que nunca van a creer que es hijo tuyo?

-y que importa si no lo creen, tu y yo sabemos que es así, tu llegaste a mis brazos tan pura como solo una virgen puede estar, yo he sido el único hombre en tocarte y eso lo sé, yo te embaracé, solo a mí me has sentido en cuerpo y alma, solo a mí. Y no importa lo que diga el mundo ese bebe que crece en tu vientre es una Potter de sangre y no me importa si los demás lo creen o no- mis ojos estaban aguados pero no por las razones anteriores, Harry tiene razón yo no me debe preocupar por lo que piensen los demás, mi bebe es de Harry y siempre será así

-yo solo no quiero que la gente piense que tú te estás haciendo cargo de la bebe por ser mi mejor amigo, no quiero que la vayan a mirar con lastima o como una bastarda

-te apuesto lo que quieras a que tan pronto como nazca a nadie le quedara duda alguna de que esa niña es MÍA

-ojala sea así- le dije colocando mis brazos en su cuello- ojala tenga tu pelo- acaricie sus cabellos entre mis dedos, el automáticamente cerro sus ojos dejando escapar un suspiro, sus manos vagaron lentamente por mi vientre bajo mi blusa- tus ojos- acaricie sus parpados cerrados y el lentamente los abrió, ambas esmeraldas más brillantes y oscuras que antes- tu nariz- acaricie con mis dedos hasta la punta- tu…boca- mi pulgar paso por su labio inferior y tuve que mojar mis propios labios por la resequedad que sentí.

Muy despacio sentí a Harry empujarme hacia atrás recostándome en el sofá con el sobre mí, no sabía que pasaba pero no podía detenerlo pues para que mentir, me encantaba esta situación. Por la presión que hacía y la posición que estaba mi blusa fue subiendo poco a poco hasta parar al inicio de mis senos.

Esta era nuestra situación: yo recostada y Harry sobre mí, yo con mis manos en su rostro y el con las suyas en mi vientre libre de ropa, yo con mi blusa levantada y el mirándome con hambre. Mmm no es por ser preguntona pero ¿esto significa que va a pasar lo que creo que va a pasar? ¿Aquí? ¿En mi oficina? ¿Ahora?

-Harry…

-shhh- el me callo y vi como en cámara lenta, con solo el latir de mi corazón escuchándose en mis oídos, el bajaba con destino a mi boca. Tan cerca, ya casi, un poco más….ya….

-Hermi…one…

Bueno ¿qué pensarías si entras a una oficina y ves en un sillón a una mujer bajo un hombre con las manos de el en el muy abultado vientre de ella, con la blusa de ella hacia arriba y las caras de ambos a milímetros de distancias?

Mmm digamos que esa respuesta la obtendremos de nuestro muy sorprendido observador… JJ.

* * *

**Mensajero entrega mensaje a las/los lectores de PollenCutter:**

**Buenas, buenas ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo estoy perfectamente bien ahora que logre publicar y ya sé que tarde como mil años pero fue por una causa justa, el mes pasado eran mis finales y tenía que estar a full con mis clases y luego tan pronto y termine las clases tuve que hacer mis maletas porque salir de viaje y bueno aquí estoy en mis merecidas vacaciones y terminando de escribir este capítulo. **

**Espero me sepan perdonar y que este capítulo les haya gustado porque déjenme decirles que este fue el que más e durado en escribir, me tarde todo el mes en terminarlo y eso porque escribía un poco en cada tiempo libre que tenía. De verdad mil perdones por la tardanza.**

**Solo me queda decirles que bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar y que estoy segura que el próximo capítulo les va a encantar. Creo que ya es suficiente de tanto hacerlos sufrir a los pobres de Harry y Hermione, creo que Mione necesita satisfacer todos sus antojos ¿no? Bueno veamos como eso pasa.**

**Espero que me sigan apoyando y que no me abandonen, ahora tendré más tiempo para escribir así que ya no me tardare tanto, prometido.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**ATT: Laura. AKA: PollenCutter**

**¡Besos! **


	29. Capitulo XXVIII

**Hello there! Si, si estoy viva y ¡más bronceada que nunca! XD sorry sorry eso no iba… bueno le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y a los viejos le digo gracias por seguir al pie del canon, espero este cap les guste y cumpla sus expectativas **

**Ahh y gracias a aquellos que no perdieron la fe en que iba a volver, ya les dije y les vuelvo a decir que nunca abandonare la historia ;)**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo XXVIII**

**Hermione Pov**

Cuando dije que me subiría la blusa para que Jasón se diera cuenta que estoy embarazada no lo decía de forma tan literal, y estoy 100% segura que así no era como lo quería hacer, mucho menos estando en esta posición.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado ya? ¿5, 10, 15 minutos?

Jasón seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos como plato y la mandíbula en el suelo, parado frente a nosotros como una estatua y la rosa que una vez adornaba su mano yacía en el piso.

Harry y yo, como dándonos cuenta que no era para nada educado estar en esta posición cuando teníamos público, nos separamos como si un rayo nos hubiera electrocutado.

Ahora él estaba en una esquina del mueble y yo en la otra, con suficiente espacio entre nosotros pero no el suficiente como para que Jasón saliera de su trance

'creo que es hora de hablar Hermione'

Me pare para estar más a la altura de la situación y al hacer esto los ojos de Jasón se posaron en mi muy visible pancita, rápidamente me baje la blusa y al segundo sentí a Harry a mi lado.

'¡di algo mujer!'

-Jasón…no es lo que parece- 'vaya y así te dicen que eres un genio'. Sentí dos pares de ojos sobre mí al segundo que esas palabras escaparon mi boca.

Jasón pareció salir de Jasonlandia y regreso a la tierra ya que cerró la boca, respiro profundo, tomo la flor del suelo y dio media vuelta.

'has algo'

-¡espera!-grite, el paro, pero no se dio vuelta, mire a Harry y el me miro a mi- Harry me…me dejarías a solas con Jasón- Harry me sostuvo la mirada por buen rato y podía ver lo que me decía- por favor- suspiro resignado y asintió, sin decir nada más salió de mi oficina.

'bien, es ahora o nunca'

-Jasón- él no se movió- podrías mirarme por favor- él lo pensó y se dio vuelta. Su mano derecha estaba echa un puno blanco y su izquierda trituraba la pobre flor hasta la muerte, sus labios estaban formando una línea recta y su ojo derecho tenía un tic, eso solo le pasa en dos ocasiones, cuando está nervioso o enojado, no necesito ser genio para saber la razón de su tic.- de verdad no es lo que crees…- o tal vez si pero no lo fue porque llegaste tu

-¿y qué crees que creo Hermione?- abrí varias veces la boca para responder a su pregunta pero ninguna respuesta salía de mi- ¿crees que pienso que tú y Harry son algo más que "solo amigos"? ¿Crees que pienso que me siento como un idiota por haberme engañado pensando que algo había entre tú y yo? ¿Crees que pienso que estas muy embaraza y que lo más seguro es que sea de Harry? ¿crees que pienso que soy aún más idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes?- bueno cuando lo dices así….- es que no sé cómo no me di cuenta, las charlas, tanta comida, tu insistencia en hablar de hijos o cosas relacionadas a ellos, tus antojos por cosas dulces, tu gordura ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Soy tan imbécil…- el caminaba de un lado a otro en mi oficina y la verdad ahora la encuentro muy chica con Jasón dando vuelta de acá para allá dejando rastros de petalos que se le escapaban del puno- pero es toda mi culpa por haberme hecho la novelita de que tu ibas a seguir enamorada de mi después de tantos años, pero claro como competir al lado de Potter…

-¿Qué dices?- ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry en todo esto? El paro su andar y me miro fijo a los ojos, su tic nervioso seguía palpitante en su ojo derecho

-¿todavía vas a seguir fingiendo que ustedes son solo amigos? ¿Tienes la cara para decirme que lo que acabo de ver fue solo un mal entendido? ¿Me vas a decir que no estas enamorada de el?

-pero es que nosotros no…

-Hermione, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones sin sentido ¿no has escuchado que una imagen valen más que mil palabras?- él se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir muy chiquita a su lado- nunca me acerque a ti en Hogwarts porque siempre se rumoraba que tú y Harry tenían un romance clandestino y por la forma en que lo tratabas no me quedo duda, luego en la academia de Aurores los observe más de cerca y con mucha valentía me acerque a ti ya que jurabas que nada había entre ustedes, no sabes lo bien que me sentí cuando decidiste salir conmigo, yo te amaba Hermione te amaba de verdad, y pensaba que tú lo hacías de igual manera, pero claro soy un estúpido que vive en un cuento de hadas ¿no? Porque tan pronto y te pedí irnos lejos de aquí a hacer una vida juntos no lo dudaste dos veces para decirme que no…

-tu sabes que Harry….

-¡Y CON UN DEMONIO HERMIONE! Harry aquí, Harry allá, Harry siempre está en tu mente, él siempre estuvo en el medio de nuestra relación, si tenías que elegir entre tu mejor amigo y el hombre al que supuestamente amabas no dudabas en elegirlo a él, yo te lo di todo Hermione, todo, puse el mundo a tus pies y tú no valoraste nada de lo que te di…

-eso no es cierto…- las lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla en este punto. Nada de lo que él decía podía ser cierto ¿verdad?

-¿no lo es? ¿No corrías a su lado ni bien él decía tu nombre sin importar dónde o con quien estabas? ¿No lo dejabas todo por estar con él? ¿No te sacrificaste tú por él? ¿No renunciaste a nuestro amor por él? Dime si no es así, dímelo y sacame de mi error- las lágrimas no me dejaban articular palabras- ves, no puedes negarlo, y aun ahora sigues dándolo todo por él, si no mira la muestra- el miro mi vientre como si de la peor escoria se tratara- a mí que decías amarme nunca te entregaste, a mí nunca me diste un hijo ¿Qué paso con tus sueños de formar una familia? ¿De casarte y tener hijos? Ahhh Harry te propuso cambiar de relación ¿no? Que son ahora ¿amigos con derecho?

-las cosas no son así…

-¿hasta cuándo Hermione? ¿Hasta cuándo él va a ser lo primordial en tu vida? ¿Aún más importante que tu propia vida para ti? Dime ¿cundo dejaras de darlo todo por el Hermione? ¿Cuándo vas a pensar un poco más en ti? ¿Cuándo dejaras de preocuparte un poco menos por él y más por ti? ¿Cuándo vas a decidir tu vida basándote en tus prioridades y necesidades no en las de el? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir mendigando por su amor?

-pero yo no…

-¿pero tú no haces eso? Claro- otra risa sin sentimiento- pero sabes que es lo peor de todo Hermione ¿lo sabes? Que mientras yo lo doy todo por ti y tu lo das por él, el no da nada por ti- una risa cínica salió de sus adentro- que triangulo más bien hecho- el abrió el puno donde la rosa yacía desflorada- y yo como estúpido trayéndote flores y tu acostándote con Potter- el dejo caer los petalos a mi pies- debí darme cuenta que solo yo estaba poniendo de mi parte, al fin y al cabo tu nunca diste muestras de querer volver conmigo- el dio la vuelta pero no se alejó, suspiro y sus hombros cayeron como si estuviera derrotado, sin dar la vuelta giro su cabeza para decirme una última cosa- no te odio Hermione, solo siento un dolor muy grande en el pecho, como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón a sangre fría- un sollozo salió de mi- de todo corazón te deseo que seas feliz, y que Potter algún día llegue a amarte como tú lo amas a el… como yo te amo a ti…

No escuche la puerta cerrarse pues todo lo que Jasón me había dicho seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en mi mente.

¿Acaso él tiene razón? ¿Yo manejo mi vida basada en las necesidades de Harry?

No, claro que no, yo…

…Yo…

…yo tengo que salir de aquí…

Cogí mi bolso, me limpie las lágrimas y Salí de mi oficina

-Señorita Granger ¿va a salir?

-si Karen- seguí de largo pero pare y di la vuelta al acordarme de algo- si viene Harry dile que tenía algunas cosas que hacer que lo veo más tarde por favor

-si señorita Granger ¿algo más que le quiera decir al señor Potter?

"_¡Y CON UN DEMONIO HERMIONE! Harry aquí, Harry allá, Harry siempre está en tu mente…"_

-no, nada más…- no tiene nada de malo dejarle un mensaje al fin y al cabo no quiero que se preocupe.

"_¿Cuándo dejaras de preocuparte un poco menos por él y más por ti?"_

-¿se siente bien?

-si… ya me voy

¿Será que Harry siempre está en mi mente? ¿Será que me preocupo tanto por él? ¿Tiene eso algo de malo? ¿Acaso no es de mejores amigos preocuparse por el otro?

-¿A dónde?

-ehh ahh si…- ni cuenta me he dado cuando me he montado en el taxi.

-¿se siente bien? Mire que cuando mi esposa estaba embarazada no le caía muy bien llorar

-¿Cómo supo que estoy embarazada?

-seria ciego si no me doy cuenta

-no sería el primero…- dije más para mí que para el

-vamos que usted es una mujer muy bonita y con un regalo de Dios en el vientre, séquese esas lágrimas y sonríale al mundo para que su hijo este orgulloso de la madre que le toco.- le sonreí al amable taxista y me seque las lágrimas que pintaban mi rostro

Ojala y las cosas sean tan simples como este amable taxista las dice. Pero es que si por lo menos supiera que es lo que hago mal, todos se preocupan por sus amigos ¿verdad? Entonces ¿Por qué Jasón lo ve como algo tan grave? ¿Por qué me molesta tanto todo lo que él me dijo? ¿Por qué me hace sentir tan mal la posibilidad de que sea cierto?

Es cierto que tengo una debilidad por Harry, que a veces lo sobreprotejo y me preocupo de más por él, pero también me preocupo por Ron y por Luna…

Bueno, no de igual manera pero ellos se tienen los unos a los otros y Ron tiene una familia grande que aunque en estos momentos vivan lejos de cada uno aun así él sabe que los tiene allí para cualquier situación, en cambio Harry…Harry no tiene a nadie.

-ya llegamos señorita

-muchas gracias ¿Cuánto es?

-nada, digamos que es su premio por haber dejado de llorar- le sonreí al buen hombre y Salí del taxi, la verdad es que en otras condiciones le hubiera obligado a aceptar su paga pero esta vez no tengo los ánimos para abogar por sus derechos.

Abrí la puerta de la modesta casa y entre encontrándome con olor a hogar, infancia y galletas recién horneadas. Mi casa paterna siempre ha tenido ese olor para mí.

Mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras podía ver mi vida en esta casa.

De niña corriendo de un lado a otro… con un libro bajo el brazo…rogándole a mama por mas galletas… papa ensenándome como cepillarme bien los dientes…la primera vez que hice magia… mi carta de Hogwarts…

Entre a la que era mi habitación, seguía exactamente igual, con las paredes en blanco y rosado pastel con los muebles a juego y peluches por doquier, un estante al fondo repleto de libros y un montón de fotos y posters pegados en la pared. Este era mi refugio, mi santuario, mi lugar, donde podía ser yo y pensar libremente.

Aquí también tengo muchos recuerdos…

Acaricie a mi bebe y me recosté en la cama y como si de un holograma se tratase me vi a mi misma de 8 años.

_-mama los niños se burlan de mí en la escuela, dicen que soy rara porque tengo el cabellos feo, los dientes grandes y puedo hacer volar las cosas_

_-ay mi amor es que eres un poquito diferente a todos los demás, pero no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien, ya verás que si…_

_-¿qué cuento quiere leer mi princesa hoy?_

_-quiero uno de brujas y magia, pero uno donde las brujas sean buenas y hagan magia para ayudar a los demás…_

_-uy me la pones difícil princesa casi todas las brujas son malas…_

_-¿papa y si los niños de esa escuela de magia también se burlan de mi...?_

_-ya verás que no porque allí todos son como tú, ya no te sentirás rara…._

_-tengo dos amigos en la escuela, uno de ellos es pelirrojo y tiene muchos hermanos, él no me quería mucho al principio y se burlaba de mi porque era más inteligente que él pero después se hizo mi amigo. El otro es el chico más famoso en nuestro mundo, pero él no es feliz se le nota en la mirada, no tiene a nadie que lo quiera porque un hombre muy malo le asesino a los papas de bebe y la familia con la que vive no lo quiere, ellos lo maltratan mucho sabes…_

_-…cuando quede petrificada ya no pude ayudar más a Harry pero el logro vencer al basilisco y después me des petrificaron y él me abrazo muy fuerte y me dijo que gracias a mi él pudo descifrar el misterio…_

_-estoy muy feliz mama, es que Harry por fin ha encontrado a un pariente que si lo quiere, es su padrino y fue muy cercano a sus papas, también encontró al profesor Lupin que también fue muy cercano a sus papas y entre los dos le cuentan muchas anécdotas de sus años en Hogwarts, Harry esta tan feliz…_

_-un chico llamado Víctor Krum me invito al baile, Ron parecía celoso pero es su culpa por no invitarme el aunque no entiendo porque se tenía que poner tan pesado este ano el sí que se pasó, es más hasta hubo un tiempo que se peleó con el pobre de Harry, tan mal que lo paso con todo eso del torneo y la resurrección de "ya sabes quién" aunque nadie le crea, yo si le creo…_

_-estoy muy preocupada por Harry no me responde las cartas y nadie sabe de él, la debe de estar pasando tan mal, ¿Por qué a los buenos siempre le pasa cosas malas mama? ¿Porque se le tuvo que morir la persona más cercana a un padre? A veces no entiendo las decisiones de Dios mama, es todo tan injusto…_

_-hoy no quiero hablar ma, asesinaron al profesor Dumbledore, todo nuestro mundo está de luto, principalmente Harry ya que el profesor Dumbledore era su mentor. Es tan triste, no sé cómo hacer para verlo sonreír otra vez, es como si cada ano le tocara perder a un ser querido ¿Qué hago mama?…_

_-perdónenme pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ayudar a Harry no lo puedo dejar solo en esta, los amo…y perdón… obliviate…_

Tantos flashes juntos en la cabeza me estaban haciendo marear, es como si mi vida entera se presentara ante mí y al parecer en todos mis recueros había algo que me recordara a Harry.

-al parecer mami sí que piensa un poco de más de lo necesario en papa ¿no?- un poco de humor negro no le cae mal a nadie.

Pero es que no lo veo así, nunca lo vi así, es como si Harry fuera parte de mi vida, y sea algo inevitable pensar en el casi todos los días (por no decir todos)

No creo que sea un gran problema que mi vida gire en torno a la de el ¿no? Esas cosas pasan ¿verdad?

O tal vez si necesito aprender a independizarme un poco más, tal vez sea bueno poner un poco de distancia…

No se, quizás eso lo ayude a él también… ay otra vez pensando en su bienestar.

-Hermione, Hermione, despierta cariño- sentí a alguien moverme suavemente mientras me llamaban, bostezando abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mama sonriéndome desde arriba- cariño ¿porque no me dijiste que venias? Hubiera llegado más temprano

-no importa mama ni siquiera yo sabía que venía- ella se sentó a mi lado y me acaricio mi cabello como cuando era chiquita y quería que le contara algo

-qué te pasa Hermione ¿te peleaste con Harry y por eso estas aquí?

-no mama ¿Cómo crees? Harry y yo estamos bien, pero no se sentía como si necesitara volver a mi niñez, cosas del embarazo quizás- ella me sonrió y acaricio a su nieta

-Cuando uno está embarazada suele pensar mucho en el pasado para darle un mejor futuro a su hijo ¿o es algo más hija?

-no es nada mama, ya sabes sentimentalismos del embarazo- le conteste mientras me paraba- ¿Qué hora es?

-son casi las 11, mira que casi ni me doy cuenta que estabas aquí, si no hubiera sido porque vi la puerta medio abierta ni tu padre ni yo nos enteramos

-las 11, Harry se debe de estar muriendo de la preocupación- dije casi saliendo del cuarto

'otra vez pensando en Harry'

Frene de una al procesar ese pensamiento, me voltee y vi a mama con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada

-aunque le deje dicho que lo vería en la casa, así que no hay ningún problema con que llegue tarde- ella se paró delante de mí y con mucha paciencia me pregunto

-¿pasa algo?

-no, nada- ella me estudio y solo porque sé que si miro a otro lado ella se dará cuenta de que si pasa algo le retuve la mirada

-está bien, ya me contaras. ¿Quieres que te lleve donde Harry?

-si no te molesta- le conteste

-claro que no, le diría a tu papa pero el pobre se quedó dormido hace un buen rato ni cuenta se va a dar de que salimos, vamos- seguí a mama y así en pijama como estaba nos fuimos en su coche. Sentía que debía de contarle algo pero no sabía cómo empezar así que dije lo primero que pensé

-mama ¿tú crees que mi vida gira en torno a la de Harry?

-¿cómo?

-digo ¿Qué si crees que soy muy dependiente de el?- me explique mejor

-Bueno cariño siempre estás hablando de el- me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa- es más, en algún momento tu padre y yo llegamos a pensar que te habías enamorado de el porque lo único que hacías era escribirnos sobre el en tus cartas, tenías que ver a tu padre todo celoso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-no por nada- entonces es cierto, hasta mis padres creen que vivo muy pendiente de Harry

-hija ¿de verdad estas bien?-me pregunto por última vez antes de yo salir del carro

-si mama, solo tenía que saber algo que ya sé, no te preocupes todo estará bien

-te quiero mucho y cuida mucho esa pancita, come muchas verduras y frutas ¿me escuchaste?

-Si mama, te quiero adiós.- Salí del carro y me dirigí a la casa, antes de abrir tome una fuerte bocanada de aire y entre.

Sentado frente a la puerta en una silla de lo más incómoda estaba Harry, de seguro esperando por mí

'_pero sabes que es lo peor de todo Hermione ¿lo sabes? Que mientras yo lo doy todo por ti y tu lo das por él, el no da nada por ti'_

Vez que el si se preocupa por mí.

"aunque también puede ser por la bebe"

Ay no son demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, mejor es no pensar más.

Me daba pena dejarlo ahí tan incómodo pero sé que si lo despierto tendremos que hablar y como dije ya no quiero pensar más por hoy, así que busque una manta y lo arrope para que no se resfriara y después me encamine a MI habitación.

Y si, leyeron bien

Dije la Mía no la de Harry, esta noche necesito mi espacio. Al fin y al cabo ya dije que lo que necesito es un poco de distancia…

_**Harry Pov**_

Ugh que mal dormí…

Ay como me duele todo… ¿pero porque estoy en una silla?

¡Claro Hermione!

Me pare más pronto de lo que se dice ¡ya! Y pare al mismo instante pues escuche ruidos en la planta de arriba.

Ayer me quede muy preocupado por Hermione pues ya era de noche y no llegaba, no me dijo a donde fue, ni que paso con Johnson por lo cual es entendible mi situación.

No sé a qué hora llego, pero por lo visto ella me vio a mí ya que tengo una manta que no me puse yo.

¿Por qué no me habrá despertado?

¿Y porque hace tanto ruido arriba?

Tengo que hablar con ella, explicarle lo que paso ayer y que ella me diga lo que piensa sobre eso, ya estoy harto de desearla a escondidas, de no poder tocarla libremente y tener que tragarme todos los besos y caricias que le quiero dar.

'ya Potter concentrate'

Me despeje un poco y subí las escaleras no muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo.

La puerta de la habitación de Hermione estaba abierta y tenía un montón de ropa tirada encima de la cama, por el pasillo había una que otra media o blusa y el ruido que escuchaba provenía de mi habitación

Me debatía entre si quería saber que estaba pasando o no, pero claro mi lado curioso no se podía resistir a la tentación…

-¿Hermione?- pregunte al ver más ropa sobre mi cama y las gavetas vacías en el gabetero

-oh Harry ya te despertaste, disculpa si fui yo- me dijo ella saliendo del closet con otro paquete de ropa en mano- no te preocupes por el desorden ya lo arreglo todo

-primero me podrías decir ¿Por qué esta el desorden?- oh yo y mi grandes preguntas

-me voy- así de simple, sin titubear ni temblar, así me lo dijo, "me voy"

-te vas- repetir para saber si escuche bien

- sí, me voy- me dijo como si nada pasando por mi lado hasta salir de la habitación, yo seguí parado como un idiota mirando la nada ¿Qué había dicho ella?

-¿te vas?- pregunte cuando volvió a entrar al cuarto

-que sí, me voy- volvió a coger un poco más de ropa en sus brazos y paso por mi lado

¿Me abre golpeado la cabeza y estoy escuchando mal? ¿Estaré sonando?

Es la única explicación

'has algo idiota se está llevando todo'

Antes de que saliera le frene el paso y evite su salida

-¿Cómo que te vas? No te puedes ir, no tienes derecho de venir y decirme así de simple que te vas, así como si nada, recoger tus cosas e irte, eso no se le hace a un amigo, eso no se le hace al padre de tu hija ¿y pensaste que te iba a dejar ir así de simple? ¿Sin pelearla? Claro que no, no voy a dejar que te vayas de mi lado y alejes a mi hija de mí, te equivocaste medio a medio Hermione- pero ¿cómo es capaz Hermione de hacerme una cosa así?

-Harry tranquilo, tampoco me voy a ir a la china, voy a estar aquí al cruzar el pasillo, no te voy a quitar a tu hija, ni siquiera sé cómo lo pudiste pensar- ella se veía enojada, pero no me veía a los ojos tampoco, entonces no sé si está enojada conmigo

-entonces no te entiendo, quedamos en que íbamos a dormir juntos para yo poder cuidarte más fácil ¿Qué pasa si te pasa algo de noche? ¿Y si te da un antojo? Te vas a tener que parar para levantarme y es más trabajoso

-te puedo mandar el mensaje con magia, fin del asunto- ella trato de pasarme pero lo evite otra vez

-¿es por lo de ayer?- trate de que me viera a los ojos pero ella me esquivo- Johnson te dijo algo que te hizo cambiar de opinión

-Jasón no tiene nada que ver en esto- me respondió rápidamente pero aun sin mirarme- soy yo la que decido que necesitamos tener espacio entre los dos

-entonces si es por lo de ayer- le dije

-Harry mejor dejémoslo ahí ok, olvidate de lo de ayer que no tiene nada que ver- ella trato de esquivarme pero él tome de los brazos e hice que soltara toda la ropa que había entre los dos

-no, porque si me pase te pido perdón, ya sé que eso no estaba en lo que acordamos, sé que me deje llevar por mis instintos y por eso te pido perdón pero no me pidas que haga como que no pasó nada porque si paso y tú lo sabes

-Harry es lo mejor para los dos si tomamos un poco de distancia, no nos hace bien estar todo el tiempo juntos- ¿ella pensaba que era algo malo estar todo el tiempo juntos?- por favor dejame ir- por fin me miro a los ojos y en ellos veía decisión, tristeza y duda pero si ella se quería ir ¿Quién era yo para retenerla a mi lado?

-¿Te quieres ir?- ella asintió y bajo la cabeza lo que me hizo enojar aún más pues ella no me está dando ni el gusto de decirme que si en la cara- pues bien yo te ayudo a irte- con mucha rabia recogí la ropa del piso y la lleve casi corriendo a su habitación donde la tire en su cama, luego volví a mi cuarto donde ella aún estaba de pie con los ojos en grande y la boca abierta, no le hice caso y seguí recogiendo su ropa, en cuestión de 3 viajes ya lo tenía todo fuera de mi cuarto- espero que estés feliz- la quite de la puerta y la cerré en sus narices con tanta fuerza que me sorprende que la puerta no se haya quebrado

¡Ahhh pero es que estoy tan enojado!

Comencé a patear todo a mí alrededor, cualquier cosa para desquitar tanta rabia.

Es que ¿Por qué me tuve que dejar llevar? ¿Por qué no me controle ayer antes de cometer semejante estupidez? Ahora me tocara volver a dormir solo…

"la asustaste Potter"

Ha no me digas…si no me lo dices no me entero

"Eres idiota Harry, y para el colmo te comportas como un troglodita"

Me senté en la cama y me agarre la cabeza con las manos.

¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora?

¿Cómo voy a lograr dormir sin ella a mi lado…?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-dime, dime hermano ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me estoy volviendo loco, literalmente ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO, ya no sé qué hacer, si le hablo o no le hablo, si la miro o no la miro, si la beso o no la beso…

-¿Qué?

-no nada- pare de caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y me senté junto a Ron- en verdad necesito ayuda

-si me doy cuenta, estas irreconocible y tienes unas ojeras que pareces mapache, enserio hermano

-dime una cosa ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de animales muggles?- él iba a responder pero no lo deje- no importa eso, lo importante es que me digas que hacer, NO SE QUE HACER.

-primero creo que deberías dormir, al juzgar por tu cara no has dormido mucho últimamente y al juzgar por tu hiperactividad le has dado a la cafeína a millón ¿no?

-¿y cómo quieres que duerma? Si tengo toda la noche el olor de Hermione impregnado en mis sabana, la tengo a unos pasos de distancia y no le puedo preguntar cómo esta porque es obvio que no está bien, esta toda rara, todo el día esta rara, me preocupo y entonces no duermo la noche entera por pensar en ella, y ¿Qué tengo que hacer para venir a trabajar? Beberme medio litro de café- dije todo en un solo aliento.

-wow enserio te digo bajale a la cafeína que estas hablado como carretilla- trate de relajarme un poco pero de verdad que no podía llevo cuatro días sin dormir más de 2 horas y eso no puede ser saludable- yo también me he dado cuenta que Hermione esta mas apagada, le pregunte a Luna si sabía algo y me dijo que son cosas de mujeres embarazada, pero no sé, esta como que muy decaída ¿no?

-sí y todo desde ese fatídico día, aunque creo que Johnson le hizo o dijo algo que puso a Hermione en tan mal estado

-¿tú crees que le hizo algo malo?

-y bueno no pudo ser, pero no sé qué pudo haber sido porque me he dado cuenta que Johnson no se ha aparecido por aquí en todos estos días, y no le manda flores y no creo que se estén viendo a escondidas…

-¿tú crees que ellos dos estaban de nuevo juntos o por volver y cuando él los encontró en la posición que los encontró termino con ella?

-puede ser, es una muy buena explicación, ya te dije que lo primero que Hermione dijo fue "no es lo que parece" pero ¿Por qué Hermione no nos diría? Somos sus mejores amigos

-pero tú eres el padre de su hija tal vez no quería que te sintieras amenazado con tu paternidad

-no lo sé… pero algo grave fue lo que la puso así y me muero por saber que fue

-ahora eres tú el que pareces chismosa de peluquería barata

-Ron ahorrate los chistes para otro momento

-ya, ya solo te puedo dar un concejo, o vas y arreglas todo con Hermione de una buena vez o cambias las sabanas o te aguantas a pura cafeína pero haz algo, eso sí espero que para mañana tengas mejor cara acuérdate que serás el padrino y habrán muchos flashes no quiero que salgas con cara de muerto en el bautizo de mi hijo. Estas advertido, nos vemos en un rato.

¿Qué hago, que hago?

¿Y si voy y hablo con ella? Y para que si ya casi no me habla.

¿Y si la invito a comer? Claro así no se negara, de seguro y la bebe tiene hambre…

Con más animo de lo que he tenido en todos estos días Salí de mi oficina en busca de Hermione casualmente me la encontré a mitad de camino pero ella me paso por el lado como si no me hubiera visto… raro.

-Hermione, Hermione ¡espera!- la tome del brazo y ahí me vio parecía algo sorprendida de verme- ummm me pasaste por el lado y ni siquiera me viste

-¿ah sí? Perdón no me di cuenta- solté su brazo al sentir la frialdad con la que me hablaba, pero aún tengo la esperanza de que me acepte una comida y poder arreglar todo este lio

-bueno, yo te iba a buscar ahora mismo, quería ver si podíamos hablar, como ya casi no hablamos en casa y estas toda rara digo…- ay ni yo mismo me entiendo

-Harry mejor en otro momento, ahora tengo que irme- ella se iba a dar la vuelta pero la volví a tomar del brazo

-¡espera! Yo te quería invitar a…

-Harry enserio me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde, adiós

-comer, quería ver si podíamos solucionar las cosas…- pero ella ya no estaba para escucharme.

¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?

¿Qué nos está pasando?

¿Cómo le hago para que las cosas vuelvan hacer como antes?

¿Cómo le hago para recuperar a mi Hermione?

¿Cómo?

_**Hermione Pov**_

-si sigues llorando así se te van a secar los ojos- me dijo Luna al pararse a mi lado

-lloro por la cebolla- dije y no es mentira, estoy picando cebolla

-dale Hermione estas picando cebolla para tener una excusa por la cual llorar, si ya la comida esta lista ¿para qué necesitamos la cebolla?- deje a un lado el cuchillo y abrace a mi amiga

-es que ya no sé qué hacer, te lo juro que intento mantenerme alejada de Harry y aun así lo tengo en mi pensamiento día y noche- ella me acaricio la espalda para darme ánimos- hoy lo ignore en el pasillo, le pase por el lado como si no lo hubiera visto y si lo vi. Me sentí tan mal…

-Hermione esto de darse espacio y tomar distancia te está haciendo más mal que bien

-pero es que lo necesito, tengo que aprende a independizarme, no puede ser que esté pensando en Harry 24/7

-¿necesitas algo que te hace daño?-la mire feo mientras me lavaba las manos- nunca has escuchado que si no puedes con el enemigo únetele- la volvi a mirar feo- mira Hermione llevas toda la semana esquivando a Harry, hablándole menos de cinco palabras al día y mira en el estado en el que estas, entiende que no te hace bien y mucho menos estando embarazada, si las emociones se sienten al triple ahora…

-pero Luna….

-pero nada Hermione, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta que te has pasado todos estos días planificando el bautizo para evitar a Harry? ¿Qué lloras a escondidas cuando crees que no te estoy viendo? ¿Que estas sufriendo con esa absurda idea de alejarte de Harry? Pues para tu información si me he dado cuenta Hermione, porque soy tu mejor amiga y te quiero ver feliz.

-Pero es que lo que Jasón dijo…

-Hermione ¿sigues enamorada de Jasón?- la pregunta de Luna me congelo en donde estaba ¿es que esta chica tiene que tirar todo sin paracaídas?

-n..no..o –respondí titubeante, no porque esa no sea la verdadera respuesta si no porque no estaba segura porque ella lo preguntaba

-¿estaban por volver a retomar su romance?- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-no

-¿querías que volvieran a estar juntos?

-claro que no- pero es que se ha vuelto loca… bueno más loca

-entonces ¿Qué carajo te importa lo que Jasón diga o deje de decir? Su tiempo ya paso, ustedes no tiene nada, ya no son nada

-éramos amigos- quise excusarme

-bueno pues como amigo no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse así como se puso, no tenía por qué reclamarte nada

-pero es que no me reclamo, más bien me informo…

-Hermione lo que sea que Jaso te haya dicho no es motivo suficiente para que te alejes de Harry, no es justo que arruines una amistad de tantos años, él es alguien importante y esencial en tu vida y tú en la de él, y ahora más con esto de que van a ser padres o como pretendes llevarte con Harry una vez que tu hija haya nacido ¿eh?

-es que tú no entiendes….

-¿Qué según tu no entiendo? Porque lo que yo estoy entendiendo es que estas siendo muy injusta contigo y con Harry, y por lo que dijo Jasón pues le explicas como son las cosas y listo pero no dejes que el arruine algo tan lindo como lo que tienen tú y Harry

-ya te dije que no es por Jasón

-sí, si me dijiste que fue por lo que él te dijo, pero aun así él es el que te tiene así…

-es que no es el, no tiene importancia si me lo dijo Jasón o el verdulero, es lo que me dijo lo que me importa, eso es lo que me tiene así

-nada puede ser tan grave como para que…

-ME DIJO QUE ESTABA ENAMORADA DE HARRY- ya lo dije, me libere de eso que llevaba adentro, saque esa carga tan pesada que tenía pero aun así no siento ninguna mejoría- me dijo que estaba enamorada de Harry-me deje caer en una silla y Luna rápidamente estuvo a mi lado tomando mis manos entre las suyas-

- ¿y lo estás?

-yo…yo no sé porque lo pensé en frio y todo lo que me dijo era cierto ¿entiendes? No de que estoy enamorada sino de todo lo demás. Yo siempre pongo a Harry primero que a nadie, siempre me preocupo por él, siempre termino haciendo las cosas que a él lo hagan felices-me reí sin ganas ante esta última- si no mira la prueba más viviente- dije tocándome la pansa

-si pero esas cosas también te hacen felices a ti- ella coloco su mano sobre la mía en mi vientre

-ya se y eso es lo peor que yo no veía nada de malo en lo que hacía, yo creía que lo hacía por buena amiga pero ahora…

-ahora no sabes si lo haces por amor- ni siquiera pude articular palabras para responder a eso así que simplemente asentí- pero ¿que sientes tú?

-es que no lo sé- me limpie un poco las lágrimas en mi cara- Harry y yo siempre hemos dicho que tenemos algo muy fuerte juntos, un sentimiento que va más allá del amor y la hermandad, algo indescriptible por eso no sé si lo que siento es amor de pareja ¿me entiendes? Es algo muy complicado. Jasón me dijo que yo me preocupo más por Harry de lo que él se preocupa por mí, en pocas palabras lo que siento por él es más fuerte de lo que él siente por mí y eso es lo que me tiene pensando tanto ¿Qué tal si es cierto? Ósea yo sé que Harry me quiere, él siempre me lo dice, pero no sé cuánto me quieres ¿soy clara?

-como el cristal…

-yo sé que él sabe que algo me está pasando, no sé si sospecha que es pero algo debe de intuir, y también sé que el la está pasando mal porque a él le gustaba acariciarme la pancita antes de dormir y ya no puede, casi ni cruzamos palabra y todo lo que hablamos es mayormente el preguntándome como estoy, entonces me pregunto si el solo se preocupa por mí por la bebe y entonces otra vez me vuelve la duda y todo lo que Jasón me dijo y me da mucho miedo pensar que todo es verdad y que yo sea la única enamorada en esta historia. Ay ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

-bueno amiga solo te puedo dar un consejo o vas con Harry y resuelves todo este conflicto o te aguantas todo este sufrimiento y a ver cuál de los dos explota primero, pero de que van a explotar es seguro, porque esto no es sano para ninguno de los dos. Y mejor vas cambiando la cara que tenemos que hacer los últimos arreglos para mañana, ven.

No sé qué va a pasar entre Harry y yo, si esa explosión va a llegar o no, o cuando va llegar, solo espero en Dios que sea lo más sano para los tres…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_-Harry basta tenemos que irnos- decía entre risas pues Harry me tenía atrapada entre sus brazos y no me soltaba_

_-no quiero- enterró su cabeza entre mi cuello y hombro- me quiero quedar aquí contigo para siempre_

_-Harry tenemos que ir al bautizo_

_-no quiero- decía como niño chiquito_

_-¡pero somos los padrinos!_

_-que lo bauticen a nuestro nombre_

_-¡HARRY!_

-no, no me beses, Harry, no empecemos otra vez, no…- de repente abrí los ojos y me vi en una habitación sola, abrazada a una almohada como si mi vida dependiera de ello. –solo fue un sueño-

'Ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo alejarme de el'

Bueno mejor salir de la cama y arreglarme para despabilarme un poco que hoy será un gran día… o eso espero.

Como me hubiera gustado haber podido tomarme una poción para dormir, pero me dio miedo y no lo hice, no sabía si le podía hacer daño a la bebe y eso nunca. Pero Dios como odio usar maquillaje, pero bueno no queda de otra cuando tienes unas ojeras horribles que ocultar.

Me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño desde que me mude a esta habitación y anoche no fue la excepción, entre sueños, pesadillas y visitas al baño o la cocina las noches son muy desgastantes y estas ojeras hay que taparlas de alguna manera.

'listo'

Recogí mi bolso donde llevaba mi ropa para más tarde y baje a desayunar, como en los últimos días Harry ya estaba ahí comiendo su desayuno y con un plato al frente para mí. Aunque casi no hablamos el sigue tan atento como siempre

'¿entonces por qué dudas si él se preocupa por ti tanto como tú por el?'

-buenos días- dije casi audible

-buenos días- me dijo sin levantar la mirada de su plato. Ay como extraño sus besos y abrazos de buenos días

En lo que yo empecé a comer Harry se levantó, puso su plato a fregar y se fue por la puerta del patio. Al poco rato llego con Hermy cayéndole atrás

-Hace frio afuera llevate algo para abrigarte, Hermy se quedara dentro de la casa- la perra vino donde mí y subió sus patas delanteras en mis piernas para luego afincar su cabeza en ellas

-hey Hermy como estas, te he tenido un poco abandonada ¿no?

'no eres la única' – escuche como respuesta, la cosa es que no se si eso vino de mi conciencia o de Harry. De todas formas me hace sentir horrible.

-¿esta lista?- me pregunto Harry sin mirarme aun. Auch algo duele dentro de mí

-si- dije parándome para coger mi bolsa

-deja, yo la llevo- el la tomo y se dirigió al garaje, respire profundo y lo seguí después de ponerme un abrigo

En el auto el silencio era mortuorio, era casi asfixiante, extraño tanto nuestras conversaciones o el silencio comodo.

Pero no, yo fui la que decidió tomar distancia y eso iba hacer, aunque me doliera en el alma

'dijiste distancia no la ley del hielo'

-podríamos al menos disimular un poco ¿no?- hablo Harry

-¿uhh?

-lo que sea que te pase conmigo disimulalo así la gente no empezara a hablar y esas cosas

-no te entiendo

-Hermione no te estoy pidiendo que me digas que demonios te pasa, ni que me vuelvas a tratar como siempre, solo te pido un poco de disimulo porque en la fiesta habrá mucha gente que nos conoce y se preguntaran porque ya no me diriges más de dos palabras- sus palabras era directas y firmes, sin elevamiento de voz ni emoción alguna, aun así las sentí como bofetadas en mi cara.

Harry no me hablo más en todo el camino a la casa de los señores Weasley, que es donde se realizara el bautizo, y sus nudillos iban blancos de lo fuerte que apretaba el volante

-los señores Weasley no saben lo de tu embarazo así que preparate para dar las buenas nuevas ah y esta tarde te aseguro que muchos ya se darán cuenta, con el paso de los días esa barriga va más para delante- lo último lo dijo con una nota de melancolía mientras miraba mi panza, como si quisiera tocarla y se contuviera. Mejor, porque estoy segura que si me toca no lo soportaría

-está bien, estoy lista para eso

Salimos del auto y ni bien llegamos a la puerta está ya se abría para mostrar a una señora Weasley tan sonriente como siempre

-Harry querido cuanto tiempo- esta tomo a Harry y le dio uno de sus ya famosos abrazos de oso

-¿cómo esta señora Weasley?

-oh de maravilla querido, pero que flaco estas ¿estas comiendo bien?- Harry sonrió, la primera vez que lo veo sonreír en días, ante la conocida bienvenida de la señora Weasley-oh y mirate a ti mi niña también estas…- oh no señora Weasley no creo que me allá encontrado igual de flaca- pero ¿Esto es…?- sus manos fueron desde mi espalda hacia mi cintura y de ahí a mi abultado vientre- ¿estas…?- parece que las palabras no le salían

-Molly ¿Por qué tardan tanto?- pregunto al llegar el señor Weasley- ¿Molly?- ella como para confirmar lo que no podía decir metió sus manos bajo mi blusa y toco a mi bebe, con un respingo saco las manos

-¡estas embarazada!

-¿Cómo?-pregunto el señor Weasley

-¡sorpresa!- quise calmarlos a los dos. La señora Weasley tiro un grito que me rompió los tímpanos y me abrazo fuerte, fuerte

-Ay mi niña como me alegro por ti, y por tu bebe, ay que felicidad ¿y porque no me dijiste nada? ¿Cuántos meses tienes? ¿es niño o niña? Ay que feliz estoy por ti, Arthur ¡viene otro bebe!

-ya Molly dejame felicitar a la feliz mama- el señor Weasley me dio un abrazo mas cómodo, menos apretado, peor igual de caluroso que el de la señora Weasley- estoy feliz por ti pequeña

-pero dinos ¿quién es el padre? No sabía que tenías novio, mucho menos que andabas en esas cosas, a bueno pero los tiempos de hoy han cambiado así que ni modo ¿entonces quién es?

-ese vendría a ser yo- respondió Harry poniéndose a mi lado

-¿Cómo que tú?- la señora Weasley tenía los ojos como plato- ósea que tu… y ella… ustedes- ella juntaba sus dos dedos índices para hacernos entender su punto- ósea ustedes dos… digo… ¿Cómo?

-bueno Molly no querrás que los chicos te den una clase de educación sexual justo a ti- le dio su esposo

-Arthur no me refiero a eso, quiero decir ¿ustedes están juntos, juntos?

-¡NO!- respondimos los dos al unisón y nos miramos al mismo tiempo

-no, señora Weasley como cree, Harry y yo seguimos siendo los mismo amigos de siempre

-si los mismos amigos de siempre- ahí si pude sentir una nota de rencor y dolor que me hizo bajar la cabeza- pero Hermione, siendo la gran amiga que es, me ayudo con un deseo que yo tenía- podía sentir la ironía en su voz y eso me estaba lastimando mucho- ¿se acuerdan de el artículo que mande a publicar sobre que quiero un hijo?- ambos asintieron- bueno Hermione aquí presente fue la ganadora ¿no es maravilloso? Nunca hubiera podido encontrar mejor madre para mi hija, porque es niña ya está confirmado. Ahora solo desearía que alguien me hubiera dicho que tan alto iba a ser el precio por esa ayuda- eso ultimo solo lo dijo para que yo lo escuchara- con su permiso- Harry se fue, y muy enojado, lo podía sentir en su aura

-¿entonces lo del periódico no era cierto- escuche a la señora Weasley decir bien bajito

-¿Cómo dijo?- quise saber

-no, nada querida, ven vamos con los demás- ella me tomo de la mano pero aun así la vi con la cara preocupada.

-… y apuesto a que ustedes lo sabían y no dijeron nada- decía el señor Weasley a Ron y Luna

-bueno papa ¿Qué querías? Si estos dos quisieron mantenerlo en secreto

-solo que después de hoy ya no será tan secreto- dijo Luna tomando a Willy de su cargador- porque todo el mundo está invitado

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Harry

-si a mi querida mujer se le ocurrió que todo el mundo tenía que estar presente al bautizo de nuestro primer hijo

-¿y porque no? Es un momento especial y todo el que quiera venir está invitado, por eso no mande invitaciones, simplemente lo publique en el periódico- dijo Luna como cosa normal

-tu mama está loca- le dijo Harry a Willy al pasar por su lado

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos montando todo el lugar para el evento. Luna quería que fuera al aire libre porque le gustaba como se veía el paisaje con los arboles cambiando el color de las hojas, las hojas en la tierra haciendo una alfombra natural, y como la celebración era al caer la tarde el cielo iba a combinar perfecto con el lugar.

Todo nos estaba quedando hermoso, las sillas ya estaban en su puesto, las mesas también, y el lugar del bautizo instalado al frente de todo, ósea que todo estaba listo excepto nosotros.

De una manera increíble logre evitar tener que pasar más de un minuto con Harry, de todos modos entre Arthur y Molly no me dejaban hacer mucho, y eso que lo que tenía que hacer era levantar una varita y decir un par de hechizos, pero según ellos tenía que estar sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Aparte con mis constantes idas al baño tenía una excusa perfecta para esquivarlo.

Aunque debo decir que el tampoco me busco mucho y también que la señora Weasley estaba muy rara conmigo, a veces la encontraba viéndome más de la cuenta y cuando se daba cuenta que la estaba viendo se hacia la disimulada. Raro…

-chiscas, chicas por favor les pido que se empiecen a arreglar, ustedes usen el baño de arriba que nosotros usamos el de abajo y por Willy no se preocupen que dé él nos encargamos nosotros, pero váyanse ya que si no se pasa el bautizo y ustedes no están listas- nos bromeó el señor Weasley

-ay Arthur hablas como si nos tardáramos siglos en arreglar

-no, si no es por eso- todos nos reímos por su sarcasmo y luego nos dividimos entre hombres y mujeres.

-usare primero el baño si no les molesta, es que tengo que ponerle un amuleto a Willy antes de que llegue todo el mundo, para evitar a los nagglets

-ok- dijimos al unisón la señora Weasley y yo. Esta chica sí que está loca.

-bueno querida dime ¿cómo te sientes con tu embarazo?- me pregunto una vez Luna se fue

-muy bien, aunque esto de estar yendo al baño cada cinco minutos no es muy agradable- le dije

-dímelo a mí- me dijo tomando asiento en una de las camas, ella estaba rara como que me quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo.- ¿y cómo está todo con Harry?- ¿se abra dado cuenta de algo?- digo con esto de que van a ser padres

-ahhh no, todo bien entre nosotros, felices con la llegada de la bebe- respondió con toda sinceridad- él está muy feliz de ser papa y yo estoy descubriendo que la maternidad es algo muy hermoso

-si es lo mejor que le puede pasar a una mujer- ella dejo esa frase como en el aire, yo no sabía que decirle porque enserio sentía que ella quería decirme algo mas- y…- hizo gesto de como quien no quiere la cosa- tú y Harry con esto de que van a ser papas, no sé, digo, no han pensado estar juntos así como una pareja

-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no- ¿se abra dado cuenta que estoy dudando?

-no, lo digo porque es obvio que entre ustedes hubo algo, ósea el tubo que sembrar la semillita en tu maseta ¿me entiendes?- esto es vergonzoso

-ehh si la entiendo, y si pero nada más, digo eso paso el planto su semillita, la semillita se acomodó en la maseta y ahora está creciendo la plantita fin del asunto, ya no hubo más… jardinería- vuelvo y repito ¡que vergonzoso es esto!

-ahhh si, si perfecto, entendí- esta vez busque algo que hacer porque esta conversación es muy incómoda- no lo tomes a mal pero no pensé que lo del articulo fuera real, me pareció que era algo así como para llamar la atención o no se…

-usted sabe que Harry odia la atención- lo defendí

-sí, sí pero no se me pareció raro y como no se supo si eligió a alguien…- creo que ya estamos llegando a donde ella quería llegar ¿se entendió?- y es raro que te allá elegido a ti ¿no? SIN OFENDER CLARO lo digo porque ¿Qué motivo tenía en publicar un artículo si al final te iba a elegir a ti?

-no, no me ofendo y lo que paso fue que yo no era una candidata pero para hacerle la historia corta a Harry no le pareció ninguna de las candidatas y yo para verlo feliz me ofrecí como madre de su hijo

-ahhh ya entiendo, entonces ¿Harry de verdad quería ser padre?- ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-sí, mucho- ella se quedó pensativa por un buen rato, yo no sabía cómo tomar su silencio ¿en que estaría pensando? A parte tenía una cara de preocupación

-Hermione- me dijo toda seria- tengo que decir…

-¡siguiente! –grito Luna saliendo del baño

-¡yo voy!- respondió- me cuenta después señora Weasley ¿sí?- ella asintió y me hizo señas con la mano para que me fuera al baño.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Qué me querrá decir ella? ¿y porque estaba tan rara?

_**Harry Pov**_

-bueno este pequeñín ya está más que listo- anuncio Ron al terminar de vestir a Willy, el niño estaba todo vestido de blanco, con sus pantaloncitos, su camisa y chaleco, hasta los zapatitos eran blancos

-parece un angelito todo de blanco- dije

-ah sí, solo espero que sepa llevarlo y no se manche todo

-claro que no, todavía está muy chiquito, esperate que aprenda a gatear si es como tú no durara ni dos minutos limpio- dijo el señor Weasley

-ja ja que gracioso papa, cuiden a Willy un segundo en lo que me baño ok- Ron era el último por bañarse, el señor Weasley y yo ya estábamos listos al igual que el pequeño Willy

Empecé a hacerle gracia a Willy para que no llorara si veía que Ron se iba, está de más decir que si lloro fue de la risa.

-vas a ser un buen padre Harry- salto de la nada el señor Weasley. Tome a Willy en brazos y me senté frente a él en la cama- te he visto como cuidas de Willy y sé que será un buen padre, también me di cuenta de la forma en que cuidas a Hermione aunque sea de lejos- ¿Cómo?- no metería mis manos en el fuego pero juraría que las cosas entre ustedes dos no está muy bien que digamos, o por lo menos no como antes ¿me equivoco?

-¿no serán alucinaciones suyas?- le mentí- Hermione y yo estamos bien, a veces ella con esto del embarazo se pone así medio rara pero nada mas

-ahh si sabré yo, con tantos embarazos ya no sabía cuándo debía hablarle o no a mi mujer- ambos nos reímos, yo medio nervioso pues no sabía si se había comido mi cuento- ¿pero tú y Hermione no han pensado estar junto como pareja? Digo ahora que van a ser padres podrían casarse ¿no?- casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva ante su pregunta

-no, no el matrimonio lo probé una vez y me di cuenta que eso no es lo mío- "Potter creo que te fuiste de boca"

-¿porque dices eso?- oh oh- sabes, siempre me pregunte porque se divorciaron tú y mi hija, nunca pensé que eso fuera a pasar, se les veía tan enamorados que para mí fue una gran sorpresa lo de su divorcio- "piensa rápido"

-pero con el matrimonio esas cosas se acaban, por eso digo que el matrimonio no es para mí, eso de vivir juntos, estar siempre el uno con el otro y todas las responsabilidades que eso conlleva no es lo mío, por eso lo nuestro no funciono

-algunos están hechos para el matrimonio y otros no supongo- "uff como zafaste Potter"

-si- tengo que salir de aquí o seguirá con las preguntas -bueno, yo me voy a buscar a los padres de Hermione, de seguro regreso y las mujeres aún no han terminado

-si ve con cuidado- le pase a Willy y Salí de ahí.

Tome mi auto y me fui a buscar a los señores Granger, como los señores Weasley viven del lado mágico de Londres ellos no saben cómo llegar hasta allá.

En todo el camino me quede pensando cómo será el resto del día, si como Luna dijo hay entrada abierta para todo el que quiera venir muchas personas se enteraran del embarazo de Hermione y si el señor Weasley ya me pregunto cosas respecto a ese tema estoy seguro que más de uno querrá saber por lo menos quien es el padre del bebe.

Yo no tengo ningún problema con anunciar que es mío, pero este día es dedicado a Willy y no me gustaría opacar su día con algo mío. Siempre he odiado ser el centro de atención y por robar la atención que era merecido para otro me he ganado más de un enemigo.

Tendré que hablar con Hermione sobre el asunto…bueno si me deja.

-buenas ¿Cómo están?- salude a los padres de Hermione cuando me abrieron la puerta

-muy bien Harry, listos para ir al bautizo, estas muy guapo por cierto

-eh cuidado que me pongo celoso- dijo el señor Granger- ¿Cómo estas muchacho? ¿y mi hija?

-estoy muy bien gracias, y Hermione también, no vino porque todavía se estaba arreglando, ya vio como son las mujeres

-hey cuidado con lo que dices que soy mujer- dijo la mama de Hermione para defender su genero

-bueno porque no vamos yendo y nos subimos al au..to- oh oh me acabo de dar cuenta de un problema

-ummm muchacho en este auto no cabemos los tres- nunca me había dado cuenta de este pequeño problema

-no se preocupe señor en un momento lo resuelvo- gracias a Dios existe la magia, me entre al auto y con un par de hechizos pude agrandar el auto y transformar unas cosas que encontré por ahí en asientos traseros.- ya está, ahora si pueden entrar- el señor Granger no se veía a muy feliz del todo una vez dentro del auto

-mira Harry todo bien contigo y el auto muy bonito pero este carro no es para una familia, yo no voy a permitir que lleves a mi nieta en esta cosa- me dijo el muy serio

-no, yo estoy segura que Harry ya tiene su auto familiar a la vista ¿Por qué obvio no ibas a tener a mi nieta en este auto, no?- me trato de ayudar la señora Granger

-n..o no claro que no, ya mismo estoy comprando un auto más amplio, más familiar- ¿Cómo no pensé en eso? ¿Que necesito comprarme ahora? ¿una van? Ay como te voy a extrañar autito.

-y dime Harry como esta esa panza ¿ya pateo?

-está muy bien, creciendo cada día más- aunque sea de lejos siempre estoy muy pendiente de Hermione y la bebe- y no no ha pateado- creo

-Hermione era muy inquieta cuando estaba en mi panza, ni bien pudo mover una pierna que ya me la tenía clavada en una costilla

-pues parece que nuestra hija será muy tranquila porque todavía no se mueve- informe

"que tu sepas"

'¿qué dices que ya se ha movido y Hermione no me ha dicho nada?'

"yo no he dicho eso, pero como Hermione tiene días que casi no te habla puede que eso no te allá contado tampoco"

'no, no creo…no….no'

El camino de regreso me la pase pensando en si abra pateado o no. No creo que por muy enojada, distanciada, o rara que Hermione este me negara esa información.

¿verdad?

-¡Richard, Jane! Que gusto verlos- los saludo la señora Weasley- pasen, pasen por aquí por favor- ella los llevo al patio trasero donde iba a ser la ceremonia y fiesta- no saben la sorpresa que me lleve al ver a Hermione embarazada y más aun de Harry

-si para todos fue una sorpresa- contesto el papa de Hermione

-pero grata sorpresa- concluyo su madre

-sin duda alguna querida

-¡MAMA! ¡PAPA!- los llamo Hermione mientras venía desde el pasillo entre los dos grupos de sillas que se formaron frente al lugar donde se hará el bautizo.

La cosa es así, yo lo vi todo en cámara lenta. Imagínense esto:

Al fondo un arco blanco, ella caminando en el medio de dos grupos de sillas blanca, con el piso forrado en una alfombra de hojas otoñales, todo a su alrededor de colores naranja, verde y marrón, con las hojas cayendo de los árboles, el cielo azul y el sol brillando en su cabello nuevamente rizado, con un vestido azul que le acentuaba su redonda panza. Parecía un ángel traído solo para mí.

"despierta Potter"

-Harry, te estoy hablando- me decía Hermione

-¿Qué?

-te decía que gracias por ir a buscar a mis papas- todos me veían como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza

-ahh sí, no fue nada y disculpa me quede pensando en algo- en ti…

-pero mi amor que linda estas, mira que linda esta tu pancita- le dijo su mama tocando a nuestra hija

-si al fin se está notando

-mi calabacita ¿Cómo estás?

-bien papa

-no sabes cómo me sorprende ver lo hermosa que estas embarazada- él le agarraba las manos y podía ver tanto amor en sus ojos que daban ganas de mirar a otro lado para darles privacidad- nunca pensé que este momento llegara tan rápido, apenas ayer era una niña que necesitaba de mi para subirse a su bicicleta- el la abrazo como solo un padre puede abrazar a su hija y me imagine a mi haciendo lo mismo con la mía pero luego vi a Hermione que la alejaba de mí, las dos se iban y yo me perdía esos momentos especiales con ella

'si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora, así va a ser"

-papa me vas hacer llorar y después se me corre el maquillaje

-mi amor ¿estás bien? Tienes mucho maquillaje- le dijo su mama mirándola preocupada

-es un momento especial lo necesitaba

-no lo sé, pero si tú lo dices te creo.

-YA LLEGAMOS- anuncio Luna quien venía con Ron a sus espaldas, quien tenía cara de tragedia, trayendo a Willy quien tenía un accesorio de más que antes no le vi

-Luna ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- le pregunto curiosa la madre de Hermione señalando el collar de colores multiples hecho con…con… no sé qué pues tenían formas raras, la cosa es que hacia un gran contraste con el blanco impecable de la ropa del niño

-es una amuleto contra los nagglets, si se lo pongo en el día de su bautizo habrá menos probabilidades de que se le acerquen cuando grande- todos nos miramos los unos a los otros- no se preocupe se lo prestare a Hermione para que se lo ponga a su hija también- Hermione y yo nos miramos y no faltó decir palabras para saber que pensaba el otro, NI LOCOS.

"bueno por lo menos en algo coincidieron"

Faltaba poco para que la ceremonia empezara, el primero en llegar fue el ministro de magia quien es el que oficializa el bautizo.

Yo nunca he ido a un bautizo mágico por lo que no sé exactamente como es el protocolo pero al parecer no es como un bautizo muggle

El ministro nos explicó de forma básica lo que iba ser el bautizo, es algo como un ritual para declarar al niño como parte del mundo mágico, uniéndonos así tanto a los padres y al bebe como a los padrinos para cuidar y proteger al niño.

Si me preguntan si entendí algo, nada.

Al poco rato empezaron a llegar los invitados, en la puerta estábamos Ron y yo dándole la bienvenida a todo el que llegaba, más adelante estaban los abuelos del niño indicando a cada persona donde sentarse, Luna y Hermione saldrían una vez la ceremonia diera inicio.

No quiero ni llegar a imaginar que pasara cuando todos vean a Hermione con la pansa que tiene, y eso que ya los periodistas están aquí tanto los del Quisquilloso como los del Profeta.

¡Ay Luna solo a ti se te ocurre dar entrada libre!

Todos nuestros amigos ya habían llegado, hasta Draco Malfoy estaba aquí… si yo también me sorprendí, pero bueno parece que se le está haciendo costumbre aparecer en las fiestas. Como decía nuestros conocidos ya estaban presente, amigos de la escuela y el del trabajo, los familiares de Ron, incluyendo a todos sus hermanos y respectivas familias, más una gran cantidad de personas que sabrá Dios quienes son.

Si se preguntan si Ginny vino, pues digamos que ella brilla por su ausencia. No es como que me importe pero sé que a Ron, aunque no lo admite, le duele que su hermanita pequeña no asista a los eventos importantes como el bautizo de su sobrino…o la boda de su hermano…

-chicos vayan por las mujeres que ya va a empezar la ceremonia- nos anunció en señor Weasley. Como él dijo Ron y yo nos adentramos a la casa donde encontramos a Luna, Hermione y Willy en la sala

-papa dice que ya va a empezar la ceremonia- dijo Ron

-muy bien pues manos a la obra- antes de que Luna se parara del sillón en el que estaba, Hermione le paso a Willy pero esta lo rechazo- oh no los padrinos deben llevar al bebe

-¿Los padrinos?- preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos por medio segundo y Luna nos interrumpió

-Si es la tradición, los padres van delante y los padrinos van detrás, la madrina cargara al bebe y el padrino caminara a su lado con una mano sosteniendo el codo de la mujer y la otra junto a la de la de ella sobre él bebe- dijo muy calmada

-¿algo así como abrazados?- pregunto Hermione

-¿tiene algo de malo Hermione?- le respondió Ron con otra pregunta

-¿están seguro que es así?- quise saber por curiosidad

-si es la tradición- respondió Luna- la mano en el codo simboliza que el hombre estará siempre presente para ayudar y sostener a la mujer en el cuidado de su ahijado y las manos sobre él bebe simbolizan un juramento sagrado de que lo cuidaran como si fueran sus padres. Es un ritual muy antiguo y sagrado y de mucha importancia para el mundo mágico.- Hermione y yo nos volvimos a ver de forma indecisa ¿Luna estará diciendo la verdad o son unas de sus locuras? Bueno Ron parece muy serio así que debe ser verdad

-todo aclarado, vamos entonces.

-nunca leí nada de eso en ningún lado- decía Hermione por lo bajo lo cual me hizo sonreír ya que si ella no ha leído algo es porque eso no existe.

Hermione se acomodó mejo a Willy de forma tal que lo tenía recostado en su brazo derecho, Willy estaba envuelto en una manta blanca que cubría a Hermione hasta los muslos, umm creo que su embarazo no se dará a conocer hasta que Willy no esté en sus brazos, su otra mano la puso de forma tal que quedara a la altura del pecho de Willy, por debajo de la estúpida cosa de colores que Luna le colgó. Pobre niño.

Sentía un cosquilleo extraño en mí interior a la sola idea de que voy a tocar a Hermione, aunque sea solo un poco. Como para comprobar que lo que hacía era de su agrado la mire a los ojos y ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

De forma lenta, no porque quiera disfrutar del momento, claro que no, acaricie desde su hombro hasta su codo y de igual forma su otro brazo desde su codo hasta su mano donde entrecerré nuestros dedos sobre el pecho del niño. Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo al simple contacto de nuestras pieles, algo inexplicable pero que me calma y acelera al mismo tiempo. Mire a Hermione y ella me veía de forma extraña ¿será que siente lo mismo que yo? Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que ya no veo esa mirada de tristeza, duda, y anhelo que tenía estos últimos días.

-cuenten hasta 5 y después entran- nos dijo Luna antes de salir al patio trasero

1,2…

-¿estas lista?- le pregunte, pues ahora no solo seremos los padrinos oficiales de Willy si no que todo el mundo se enterara que vamos a ser padres

3…

-sí, estoy lista- me respondió. Yo me acomode mejor a su lado de forma tal que estábamos más juntos que antes

4…

-vamos…- 5

FLASH FLASH FLASH

¿Demonios cuantas cámaras necesitan? ¿y porque los flashes tienen que ser tan fuertes? Si no fuera porque me se el camino de memoria no podría ver donde estoy pisado, solo veo blanco.

Esto se sentía tan malditamente familiar, era como tener un deja vu (excepto por Willy claro está) de cuando me case con Ginny. Fue en este mismo lugar, con un montón de gente (porque Ginny así lo quiso) muchos flashes y el ministro esperándonos al frente. Malos recuerdos.

Sentí a Willy moverse inquieto sobre los brazos de Hermione y la sentí a ella hamacarlo un poco para tranquilizarlo.

Para alegría de todos por fin llegamos al frente donde estaba el ministro detrás de una mesa blanca frente a un libro gigantesco, y hablo literalmente la cosa era enorme, Luna y Ron a su izquierda y Hermione y yo a la derecha.

Los flashes todavía seguían pero ya no era tan incómodo como al principio por lo que pude ver al resto de las personas presentes. Habían muchas caras conocidas, todas al frente pero más atrás ya no podía distinguir quien era cada uno. El ministro empezó a decir algunas palabras pero yo no estaba prestando atención exactamente a eso pues veía a varias cabezas hablando muy juntas y luego apuntar hacia donde nosotros estábamos parados, más precisamente donde Hermione ¿será que se dieron cuenta del embarazo?

"y eso que importa Potter mejor disfruta que la puedes tener en tus brazos ¿no?"

'Si tienes razón'

Ella estaba tan cálida, el sol ya se estaba poniendo pero ella tenía su propia luz que la irradiaba y un calor interno que me traspasaba a mí, hasta Willy es consiente de eso ya que él está muy calmado en sus brazos pero con los ojos bien abiertos

-…ahora los padrinos por favor- nos habló el señor ministro, uy creo que me he perdido parte de la ceremonia- tomen la mano del niño entre las suyas- Hermione cogió la pequeña manita de Willy y yo puse la mía del lado contrario a la de ella y ambos cerramos nuestras mano sobre la de él. Ahora pregunto ¿Qué hacemos?- ahora los padres varita en mano por favor- ¿varita? ¿para que la varita? Ron y Luna nos apuntaron con sus varitas y empezaron a recitar

-"que el pacto que los une hoy no se rompa nunca, que la sangre los una y la vida los amarre, que a falta nuestra a ustedes el a de recurrir, que el amor los ampare y los unifique, que la promesa hecha hoy no la separe nadie y el poder otorgado siempre cumplan"- al finalizar una luz dorada salió de las puntas de las varitas y de forma rápida se amarro entre nuestras muñecas, era algo caliente como que te traspasaba la piel, el amarre era tan fuerte que tenía miedo que le hiciera dano a Willy. Luego así de rápido como llego se fue y el lazo dorado desapareció.

Hermione y yo nos miramos con la pregunta escrita en los ojos ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-muy bien, hecho ya la tradición solo nos queda dar por legalizada esta ceremonia, como Primer Ministro del ministerio de magia de Londres declaro a – cogió una pluma y abrió el libro gigante- William Xenón Weasley Lovegood hijo de- paso la pluma a Luna y a Ron quienes escribieron sus nombres, me pregunto ¿con que tinta si la pluma no tiene?- Ronald Bilius Weasley y Luna Lovegood de Weasley, ahijado de- me paso la pluma la cual tome con reticencia ya que debía soltar a Hermione, al lado de los nombre de Ron y Luna había una columna que decía "padrino" ahí empecé a escribir y sentí un cosquilleo en mi mano, como solo fue mi nombre el cosquilleo paso rápidamente pero se exactamente lo que eso significa, la tinta es la sangre misma. Pensé en darle la pluma a Hermione o escribir su nombre yo mismo pues no quería que ella supiera lo que es que te chupen la sangre, pero después de pensarlo un momento se la di ya que era solo su nombre, ella escribió la primera letra y con lo inteligente que es se dio cuenta de una vez lo que significaba- Harry James Potter y Hermione Jean Granger como miembro oficial de la comunidad mágica del mundo- cerro el libro y todo el lugar estalló en aplausos.

Definitivamente esto no es como un bautizo Muggle

Luna y Ron nos abrazaron y felicitaron al igual que el ministro

-felicidades a los cuatros, sé que no han hecho una mala elección

-Hermione- le dijo Luna acercándose- ¿puedo hacer un artículo sobre ti?- dijo Luna de la nada, Hermione la miro extraña pero aun así respondió

-si tú quieres

-gracias- le dijo y así de rápido le quito a Willy de los brazos. Fue masivo el silencio que se produjo después de eso, todos los ojos del lugar (aparte de los de Luna, Ron, sus padres, los de los padres de Hermione y Malfoy) estaban puestos en la pansa de Hermione, como si esta tuviera luces de neón y dijera

"MÍRENME"

* * *

**Uff demasiadas emociones encontradas ****¿****no? Pero bueno hay que entenderlos los pobres están viviendo cosas nuevas y Hermione estando embarazada no digo yo que no sepa cómo reaccionar a esta revelación tan grande y Harry pobre sin entender haciéndose una película que no es. Pero ya sabremos cómo termina todo esto, esperemos que bien.**

**Ya sé que les dije que en este cap dejaría de hacer sufrir a los personajes pero antes de eso debemos pasar esta etapa, ya después los recompensare ¡lo prometo! **

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy ¡nos vemos en la próxima chicos!**

* * *

**Review Please**


	30. Capitulo XXIX

**¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué los iba a dejar esperando 2 meses más? Hahhahhaa no soy tan mala, disfruten este regalito que creo, no sé por qué, les va a gustar…**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo XXIX**

_**Hermione Pov**_

Luna está bien, pero bien loca ¿para qué quiere sacar un artículo sobre mí?

Ella me quito a Willy y una vez lo tuve fuera de mis brazos escuche la exclamación de sorpresa más grande de mi vida

¿Ven cuando algo te sorprende y haces un sonido extraño? ¿Cómo que se te va el aire o algo así? Bueno eso mismo fue lo que escuche pero todo en conjunto seguido por un silencio total.

Al principio me pregunte qué había pasado pero una vez vi a todo el mundo mirarme a mí, o más específicamente mi barriga, lo entendí todo

Creo que ya se dieron cuenta.

FLASH FLASH FLASH

Ugh me siento como estrella de cine con tantos flashes

Entre tantos flashes se escuchaba un murmullo masivo, ya me imagino sobre que…

-Hermione vamos- me dijo Harry agarrándome del brazo y sacándome de la vista de todos.

-bueno, ya está terminada la ceremonia ahora ¡a celebrar!- anuncio el señor Weasley. Al segundo estábamos Harry, Ron, Luna, los señores Weasley, mis papas, Draco y yo en la cocina.

-vaya sorpresita ¿no?- dijo Draco para calmar el ambiente

-pero no entiendo ¿porque se quedaron tan sorprendidos al verte?- pregunto papa

-porque no sabían lo de su embarazo ¿Por qué mas va a ser?- respondió Ron

-pero a ellos que les importa- me defendió mama abrazándome

-lo que pasa es que para todo el mundo mágico los chicos son unos héroes ¿entienden?- dijo Arthur- por eso hay tantas personas aquí

-aparte de que Hermione siempre fue muy correcta y para todos es una sorpresa verla embarazada sin estar casa ni conocerle novio- dijo Molly

-y esperate que se enteren que es de Harry ahí sí que se va armar la grande- termino Draco

-¡ya basta! Con Hermione sabíamos que esto podía pasar y estuvimos de acurdo con tomar el riesgo. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir con la fiesta, esto es en honor a Willy no a Hermione o a mi ¿estamos? Vamos a ir allá afuera y todo seguirá como si nada y si preguntan traten de evadir lo más que puedan ok

-está bien pero aun puedo hacer el articulo ¿no?- pregunto Luna

-sí, total mañana sabrá Dios con que saltara el profeta- respondí

-allá afuera esta Rachel Skeeter- sentí mi sangre hervir al escuchar el nombre de esa mujer- esa puede escribir cualquier cosa

-no importa lo que ella diga, mañana tu contaras la verdad de la historia- dije sobándome al parte baja de mi vientre

-Hermione ¿Cómo estas con todo esto?- me pregunto Draco

-bien creo- el me miro más profundamente

-estas un poco pálida y estas usando maquillaje para ocultar tus ojeras- mi madre y padre estuvieron a un segundo a mi lado, y por el rabillo del ojo vi a Harry igual de preocupado- segura que estas bien, te puedo revisar ahora mismo si quieres

-no, te aseguro que la bebe y yo estamos bien, no te preocupes- los mire a todos- no se preocupen ok, mejor vamos que la fiesta empieza sin nosotros.

Salimos y justo ahí estaba una mujer con vestido naranja todo pegado al cuerpo y con plumas, llevaba a su lado a un señor que no se le veía la cara ya que estaba muy ocupado tirándonos fotos, detrás de la mujer había un vuela plumas que anotaba todo lo que se oía.

-Hermione Granger ¡la súper heroína embaraza! Un gran título si me lo preguntan- nadie lo hizo- seamos directo y vayamos al grano ¿Quién es el padre?- pregunto sin preámbulo, la cámara no dejaba de tirar fotos y el vuela plumas esperaba paciente la respuesta.

-solo se responderán preguntan con referencia al bautizo de mi nieto, para eso es la fiesta y por eso usted está aquí- contesto el señor Weasley. Todos seguimos nuestro andar y ella nos siguió

-está bien, Hermione Granger ¿cómo se siente al ser madrina con esto de que va a ser madre? ¿No cree que su ahijado se pueda poner celoso? ¿O tal vez su hijo o hija? ¿Está el padre al tanto de la responsabilidad que ha tomado? ¿Está el padre aquí?

-¡suficiente! Mi hija no responderá a ninguna de sus preguntas- mi padre me tomo del brazo y me saco de las garras de esa periodista a lo lejos pude escuchar su última pregunta

-Harry Potter ¿cómo se siente al ser el padrino del hijo de su mejor amigo y ver a su mejor amiga en espera de uno y usted que tan públicamente anuncio su deseo de querer uno todavía no lo tiene?- maldita mujer si me dejaran la desplumaría toda

-con que la súper heroína eh

-¡papa!- me subieron los colores a la cara y el me abrazo protéticamente

-¿Qué? Solo me siento orgulloso de saber lo importante que es mi calabacita- el me beso la cabeza- aunque eso tampoco es siempre bueno ¿no?

-no- respondí- y menos si es esa mujer siempre inventa cosas o las hace ver de una forma que no, es igual a su tía…

-ya sabrás como salir de esta, ahora ve y disfruta de la fiesta si- asentí y camine hacia el grupo de ex-compañeras de escuela que charlaban animadamente

-hola- salude, todas voltearon a verme y se callaron al mismo instante. Ninguna sabía si mirarme a la cara o a mi vientre. Genial y es tan solo el principio de la velada.

-hola Hermione- Susan me saludo alegremente dándome un fuerte abrazo- felicidades por tu nuevo ahijado y bueno, hijo también- la pobre se puso todo colorada como si hubiera dicho algo malo

-gracias Susan, por las dos cosas

-Hermione, como te lo tenías escondido- esa es Lavender

-si ni siquiera sabíamos que salías con alguien- dijo Parvatil

-y todavía no esta tan grande por lo que te sumo unos 4 o 5 meses a lo mucho, ósea que la cosa es reciente- termino Cho

-sí, bueno, no todo se puede estar contando ¿no?—si no me entendieron eso fue una indirecta para que no haga más pregunta, ya saben por lo chismosas que son

-¿y dónde está tu ahijado?- pregunto Padma que al parecer si entendió lo que quise decir ya que cambio el tema

-ahh ahora mismo lo busco- dije para zafar de más preguntas

De camino a la mesa donde estaban los Weasley me pararon al menos siete personas con la excusa de felicitarme por mi ahijado y claro mi recién adquirida maternidad y ya de paso hacerme preguntas de las cuales me pude librar. La más popular de todas ¿Quién es el padre?

-Hermione ¿Cómo vas querida?- me pregunto la señora Weasley pasándome a Willy

-ya ve tratando de evadir las preguntas- el pequeño me empezó a jalar el cabello para llamar mi atención- al parecer el tema de conversación principal no es este pequeño si no la que viene en camino- para ser tan chiquito sí que sabe cómo jalar bien duro- vine a llevarme a Willy para ver si evito más preguntas

-claro que si- me di la vuelta pero me acorde que la señora Weasley tenía algo que decirme antes

-señora Weasley ¿Qué era eso que me iba a decir en el cuarto?- la vi poner los ojos en grande y un color rojo inundo sus mejillas

-ohh no nada importante, tonterías mías pero ya las consulte con Luna- no me convenció mucho su respuesta pero bueno ya me dirá lo que quiera decirme cuando esté lista

Hermione- escuche que me llamaban a mitad de camino

'genial ¿ahora qué?'

-hola Hermione- escuche una agradable y familiar voz

-¡Neville! que gusto me da verte- por fin alguien que si será prudente

-felicidades por tu nuevo ahijado- dijo jugando con las manitas de Willy

-gracias- dije genuinamente

-también felicidades por tu embarazo- dijo algo tímido

-gracias también por eso Neville- dije algo cansada

-debe ser agotador ¿no? Todo el mundo haciéndote preguntas- me pregunto

-ni que lo digas

-pero no dejes que nada de eso te afecte

-gracias Neville- estuve un rato más hablando con el hasta que me dieron unas ganas enorme de ir al baño- Neville me haces el favor de llevar a Willy con Luna, Ron o Harry es que tengo que ir de urgencia al baño- ay mi vejiga no aguanta mucho

-si claro ve- el tomo a Willy y yo tome carrera para entrar a la casa.

Luego de hacer mis necesidades volví a la fiesta en la cual procure estar con Luan y Willy o con mi mama y papa todo el tiempo así no se me acercaba nadie a hacerme preguntas incomodas.

Pasaban las horas y todavía podía escuchar a las personas murmurando a mi espalda, la tal Skeeter no dejaba de acercarse a Harry con quien sabe que preguntas, este la evadía lo más que podía pero podía ver su cara de fastidio. El y Ron tampoco se han librado de las preguntas de los presente, Luna ya me dijo que cada persona que habla con ella le hace una que otra pregunta sobre mi embarazo a lo que ella contesta que el quisquilloso estará muy interesante mañana

Algo de lo que me he dado cuenta es que no he tenido que esquivar a Harry en toda la noche, es como si el mismo se alejara de mí.

"acaso no era eso lo que querías"

¡NO! Bueno si, ahhh Yo lo único que quiero es un poco de distancia, independencia, demostrarme que soy capaz de vivir sin pensar en Harry cada dos segundo

"te digo un secreto: no te esta funcionado."

Ya lo sé. Y eso es lo peor de todo que la distancia no me está ayudando en nada, sino que me hace sentir muy mal.

Extraño mucho a Harry.

Extraño los pequeños momentos donde hablamos sin hablar solo con la mirada, extraño charlar hasta altas horas de todo y de nada, extraño el silencio cómodo que había entre los dos, extraños los besos cálidos en la mejilla o la frente, extraño esos abrazos que me hacían sentir protegida, simplemente lo extraño a el…

-¿necesitas un pañuelo?- casi grito del susto pues no esperaba a nadie a mi espalda

-¡Draco! Me asustaste- dije quitándome una lagrima traviesa que se me escapo con una mano y con la otra acariciaba a mi bebe.

-¿y cómo te sientes?- me pregunto algo preocupado

-bien, algo cansada, pero bien

-¿porque no vas adentro mejor?

-Draco estoy bien enserio

-no te creo, hace poco estabas por llorar, desde que te vi hoy te noto muy triste, te he estado observando y ni tu ni Harry están bien, nunca pensé en decir esto pero ustedes no se han hablado en toda la noche- ay ya se dio cuenta

-son imágenes tuyas

-Hermione no soy el único que se ha dado cuenta es mas ya se comentan cosas…- rodé loso ojos ante esta ultima

-¿que inventan ahora?- quise saber

-bueno se rumora que Harry está enojado contigo por haber salido embaraza, ya sabes cosas de hermano celoso o amigo resentido, no entendí bien. Lo cual no lo favorece mucho en la apuesta…

-¿apuesta? ¿Qué apuesta?- el solamente sonrió con esa sonrisa Malfoy que me daban ganas de quitar a trompadas en Hogward

-sobre quien es el padre de tu hijo obvio- abrí los ojos bien en grande ante su noticia- tranquila por el momento yo voy ganando- ahora la boca fue la que termino en el piso

-escupe todo ¡ya!- le ordene

-bueno hay 5 candidatos: en último lugar esta algún muggle del que no sepamos su existencia y que por eso no sabíamos nada de tu embarazo, luego le sigue Harry que aunque muchos creen que nada romántico pueda haber entre ustedes pocos no pierden la esperanza, después esta Ron…

-¿Ron? ¿Enserio? ¡Pero si le acabo de apadrinar un hijo!- esta gente tiene que estar loca

-si pero algunos alegan que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, como sea, en la cuarta posición sigue ese ex-novio tuyo al parecer alguien dijo que los había visto muy juntitos últimamente

- pero si Jasón llego hace apenas un mes

-existe la posibilidad del que el haya llegado antes y se estén viendo a escondidas- rodé los ojos ante este último- y en primer lugar estoy yo

-¿tu? ¿Y qué historia se inventaron sobre nosotros?

-nuestra historia es que fuiste a hacerte un chequeo rutinario y como tu medimago no estaba te mandaron conmigo a quien no habías visto en muchos años, nos flechamos y desde entonces estamos juntos y que por eso yo asistí al cumpleaños de Potter.

-la gente tiene mucha imaginación- fue lo único que puede decir. ¿Enserio ellos están haciendo apuestas sobre quien es el padre de mi bebe? Y ponen a Harry casi en último lugar ¡al verdadero padre! esto es absurdo

-ya vez al parecer un hijo nuestro saldría muy… ¿cómo dijeron? Ahh si muy mono, cabello rubio ceniza y rizado, ojos grises con matices marrones, y sobretodo extremadamente inteligente. Es mas ya hasta están haciendo apuestas sobre si será Slytherin o Gryffindor- Draco estaba que no se aguantaba la risa y la verdad imaginarme un hijo de Draco y mío si es muy gracioso eso sí que es algo que NO pasaría jamás

-Hermione…- aun riendo me di la vuelta pero al ver la persona a mi espalda todo rastro de risa desapareció

-Jasón…- fue lo único que podía decir

-¿puedo hablar contigo?- a mi espalda escuche a Draco decir "creo que mi primer lugar está peligrando" lo que me dio a entender que él se iba. Asentí con la cabeza y caminamos para dentro de la casa donde el ruido no nos molestara

-Jasón yo…

-espera, quiero que me dejes hablar antes de que me digas nada si no te molesta- negué y el continuo- quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te dije la última vez que nos vimos, me porte como un completo idiota y no tenía ningún derecho yo.. Me porte como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ti y no es así, deje que los celos me cegaran y eso estuvo mal porque mis celos no tenían fundamentos ya tu yo no tenemos nada y de verdad está todo bien así, yo no quiero causarte ningún problema ni con Potter ni con nadie, tu eres libre de estar con quien quieras y eso no debe de molestarme…

-pero es que yo no estoy con Harry ni con nadie

-ya lo se

-¿lo sabes?

-sí y también quería pedirte perdón por no darte la oportunidad de explicarte cuando tu querías- el busco algo entre los bolsillos de su abrigo y lo puso ante mi.- los recibí esta mañana, son artículos de hace 5 meses para acá- entre esos artículos estaba la publicación de Harry sobre que quiere un hijo y todas las notas que Skeeter ha hecho además de la invitación para el bautizo- no sé quién me lo mando pero le estoy muy agradecido- Luna, esto tiene que ser obra de ella- ahora entiendo todo, Potter quería un hijo y tú le hiciste el favor, como siempre

-no…

-Hermione seamos sinceros, no te negare que me duele que estés embarazada de él o de cualquier otro hombre porque si me duele, pero también entiendo que lo nuestro ya no volverá y estoy dispuesto a apoyarte en todo lo que necesites, como amigo claro está- termino diciendo con una tímida sonrisa yo también le sonreí y lo abrase como muestra de perdón

-gracias

-no, gracias a ti por perdonarme, de verdad que me pase con las cosas que te dije- nos separamos pero quedamos con las manos agarradas, ojo como amigos solamente

-no te pasate, todo lo que me dijiste tenia fundamentos y me hicieron pensar mucho las cosas y estoy tratando de hacer algo al respecto- dije bajando la cabeza, el soltó mis manos y levanto mi cara

-hey te ves muy triste

-no te preocupes, ya se me pasara

-enserio Hermione, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- el me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta, luego hizo algo que me sorprendió- lo que sea que tu o este pequeño necesiten me lo puedes pedir, siempre estaré para ustedes- él tenía su mano en mi vientre

-en tal caso- dije poniendo mi mano sobre la de el- es pequeña

-una niña-dijo sonriente- de seguro será preciosa- ambos sonreímos y volvimos otra vez a la fiesta.

Entre el medio de todo estaba contenta de haberme ganado a Jasón como amigo y sé que puedo contar con él para lo que sea.

**Harry Pov**

-¡suficiente! Mi hija no responderá a ninguna de sus preguntas- dijo el padre de Hermione sacándola del medio de los flashes. Bien por qué si no lo hacia él lo hacía yo.

-Harry Potter ¿cómo se siente al ser el padrino del hijo de su mejor amigo y ver a su mejor amiga en espera de uno y usted que tan públicamente anuncio su deseo de querer uno todavía no lo tiene?- ¿Qué? Pero esta mujer que le pasa

-me siento muy bien gracias- dije de mala gana mientras me alejaba de ella y de pasa golpeaba 'sin querer' el hombro del camarógrafo a ver si dejaba de cegarnos con tantos flashes.

-ummm no me imaginaba que el bautizo de mi primer hijo fuera así- dijo Ron a lo que suspire pesadamente y me voltee para pedirle disculpas

-hermano de verdad disculpa por todo esto, yo no quería que las cosas salieran así mucho menos en este día, perdón por arruinarte la noche- me sentía tan mal de una vez más acaparar la atención de todos

-¡estás loco! Esto esta genial, Lunita venderá el quisquilloso como pan caliente mañana- dijo sonriente. Umm no entiendo…

-¿no estás enojado?- quise saber

-claro que no, relajate hermano a la gente le gusta hacer un show por todo. No te digo que no te van a estar haciendo preguntas toda la noche porque si lo harán, no te digo que las personas no estarán hablando de esto por días porque si lo harán, tampoco te digo que no te vas a tener que esconder de la periodista con plumas porque si lo harás. Pero ¡ey así es la vida! Y para que veas que buen compadre soy te librare de la periodista, pero solo por ahora, así que Vete- me dijo cuando llego la periodista con sus Flashes y vuela pluma. Uhh yo mejor corro

-¡Harry, Harry!- escuche que me llamaban- ey por aquí- me di la vuelta y vi que eran Seamus y Dean

-hola chicos ¿Cómo están?- los salude

-muy bien- dijo Seamus

-peo no también como Hermione por lo visto- termo Dean

-si, quien lo iba a decir, la sabelotodo Granger embarazada de quien sabe quién- uhhh odio que hablen de Hermione así

-según las chicas ella dijo que era de alguien que no conocíamos- ¿Hermione dijo eso?

-no ellas dijeron que era de alguien que ya conocíamos pero que hacía mucho que no veíamos- ¿me están tomando el pelo?

-¡que no! Harry ¿verdad que el hijo de Hermione es de alguien que no conocemos? O acaso tu si lo conoces

-¿se están escuchando? Es de Hermione de quien hablan, no puedo creer que se dejen llevar de los rumores que dice la gente- enserio parece como si no nos conociéramos. Me fui de ahí para buscar algo de tomar, como empezó la noche necesito un anestesiante ¡urgente!

-hola Harry- dijo una voz femenina tomando mi vaso de whiskey de fuego

-Cho ¿Cómo estás?- pregunte por educación de paso quitándole mi baso de las manos. ¿Ni siquiera me van a dejar tomar en paz?

-Muy bien gracias

-felicidades por tu nuevo ahijado- dijo

-muchas gracias- respondí antes de tomar un trago

-umm linda sorpresa que nos llevamos hoy ¿no?- simplemente asentí procurando durar más de la cuenta en bajar el líquido por mi garganta- pero de seguro tú ya sabias lo de Hermione ¿no?- no respondí y seguí bebiendo- claro que lo sabias si eres su mejor amigo, su confidente- ¿y tú punto es?- por eso yo digo que tú no eres el padre- ¿perdón?- yo le apuesto a que es Draco

-¡¿Malfoy?- entre todos ¿Malfoy?

-si con eso de que estuvo en tu fiesta de seguro es porque Hermione y el tienen algo, porque tú y él nunca se llevaron bien así que esa es la única explicación. Pero tranquilo no le diré a nadie- así no más se fue, dejándome más sorprendido que nunca. ¿Malfoy? ¿Enserio?

-¡Harry!- otro más. Me voltee y me alivie al ver quien era

-¡Neville! Que gusto verte- le dije sinceramente- y que bien acompañado estas- le dije al ver que venía con Willy a quien me paso

-si Hermione me pidió que te lo trajera es que tuvo que ir de urgencia al baño

-¿de urgencia? ¿Le paso algo malo?- mi sentido de alerta se prendió a mil con la sola idea de Hermione en urgencias

-no creo que necesitaba hacer pis solamente- dijo algo sonrojado

-ahh si cada cinco minutos va al baño- por las noches se levante mínimo 3 veces al baño. Lo sé porque la escucho en el pasillo

-debe ser por el embarazo…sabes, la note un poco extraña ¿puede ser?

-¿extraña? ¿Extraña cómo?

-no sé, estaba rara, un poco triste. Al principio pensé que era por todo lo que está pasando ahora, viste con eso de las preguntas a cada segundo pero la mire bien y sus ojos están tristes, no se la veo distinta- triste, los dos estamos triste y lo peor de todo es que no sé porque nos estamos causando tanta tristeza- tú también estas raro

-no son imágenes tuyas, gracias por traerme a Willy ahora mismo lo llevo con Ron- me fui para que Neville no siguiera sospechando nada, el chico puede ser tímido pero sabe percatar las cosas.

-hey Ron mira a quien tengo aquí- le dije pasándole a Willy quien sonrió al verlo

-hola campeo ¿Cómo estás? Eh- dijo haciéndole gracia- gracias por traerlo, pensé que lo tenía mama

-no se Neville me lo trajo y antes de él lo tenía Hermione

-hablando de Hermione esa periodista sí que sabe hacer preguntas- me conto- ya no sabía cómo zafar de ella, lo último que me pregunto es que si el hijo de Hermione era mío ¿puedes creerlo?

-¿enserio?- ¿es que está mal esa mujer o qué?

-increíble pero cierto, perdoname hermano pero me le tuve que reír en la cara, ósea estamos en el bautizo de mi hijo, ella como madrina, mejor amiga de mi esposa y aun así soy el padre de su hijo ¿pero es que está loca?

-de lo más seguro, Cho me acaba de decir que ella cree que es de Malfoy- la cara de Ron no tiene precio en este momento

-¿de Malfoy, Malfoy? ¿El mismo Malfoy que conocemos?

-¡sí! ¿Qué otro Malfoy va a ser?- al instante Ron estalló de la risa y estoy seguro que si no fuera porque tenía a Willy en brazos terminaba en el piso- ya no seas idiota, deja de reírte ¡no es gracioso!

-¡claro que lo es!

-ya, para mí no lo es. No me da nada de gracia ver cómo la gente le inventan padres a MI hija, no me gusta eso

-bueno pues ve y parate al frente y di a todo el mundo que tú eres el padre

-¿Qué estás loco? Si hago eso se arma tremendo escándalo, todo el mundo nos caerá arriba con preguntas peores que las de ahora y no quiero exponer a Hermione a esa situacional, además la noche es de Willy no mía.

-pues te aguantas porque ya escuche por ahí que se va a abrir una apuesta sobre la identidad del padre.

"oh mi gozo en un pozo"

Como a eso de las 8 y pico Willy agoto su última energía y a mí me toco irlo a acostar lo cual no me negué por supuesto. No solo por poder pasar un momento a solas con mi ahijado sino también para huir de esa insoportable periodista y sus preguntas constantes, enserio parecía que me la encontraba en todas partes ¿habrá un hechizo de multiplicación?

Como sea también necesito un poco de aire y si ese aire no lo puedo tener fuera de la casa tal vez dentro lo consiga.

E observado a Hermione, desde lejos por supuesto, pues me quede preocupado por lo que me dijo Neville, no me he atrevido a acercarme pues tengo miedo de que vuelva a rechazarme. Con ella me siento en una montaña rusa de emociones, puedo ir de un extremo a otro en cuestión de segundos.

Por ejemplo esta mañana estaba muy enojado con ella porque ya estoy cansado de su trato frio y distante, luego creí a ver visto a un ángel cuando la vi, después sentí una preocupación enorme por su bienestar, luego un deseo de protegerla de todos y todo, ahora siento una tristeza profunda y tengo unas ganas enormes de verla pero al mismo tiempo tengo miedo de ver a esa Hermione fría que es ahora. Ahh y mejor no hablemos de deseo, porque eso SIEMPRE está presente…

"Potter ponte los pantalones y ve a hablar con ella"

¿Y si me rechaza?

"eso no lo sabrás si no el hablas"

Pero es que ya no sé si poder soportar su indiferencia…

"escuchame bien y escucha con atención. ¿Por qué crees que ella esta así de triste? De seguro es por la misma razón que la tuya, déjense de pendejadas y hablen de una buena vez, arreglen toda esta situación y volvamos a estar en paz ¡POR FAVOR!

Tienes razón, ella esta así desde aquel día en que me deje llevar y de seguro ella esta así porque cree que nuestra amistad ya no da para más y no es así. Yo le voy a prometer que nunca más la vuelvo a ver con mujer

"como la hermosa, sensual, sexy mujer que es"

¡Callate! Le voy a prometer no volverla a tocar de forma indebida con tal de que vuelva a ser mi Hermione de antes

"así se habla Potter"

Con las fuerzas renovadas deje a Willy durmiendo tranquilamente en su cuna mientras bajaba las escaleras para volverle a sacar una sonrisa a Hermione y que todo sea como antes

-enserio Hermione, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- escuche a alguien decir en la planta baja, me asome y vi a Johnson tocando la barriga de Hermione mientras este le sonreía- lo que sea que tu o este pequeño necesiten me lo puedes pedir, siempre estaré para ustedes- ¿pero cómo se atreve?

-en tal caso- dijo Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la de el- es pequeña- ¡MI PEQUEÑA!

-una niña, de seguro será preciosa- ambos se sonrieron y juntos volvieron a la fiesta

¿Pero qué demonios?

"Mmm tan mal no se veía ¿no?"

Por lo visto toda esa tristeza no era por mí, era por Johnson

Sentí una sensación tan fuerte por dentro, una sensación para nada agradable, ¿ya les dije que con Hermione suelo estar en una montaña rusa de emocione? Por las dudas la montaña rusa ha dado un giro inesperado

Tenía tanto coraje ¿pero cómo se atreve? Tocar a mi hija cuando yo no lo he hecho en días, como se atreve a ofrecer su ayuda como si a Hermione o a mi hija les faltara algo.

YO soy quien les voy a dar todo

YO soy a quien Hermione tiene que recurrir si necesita algo

YO soy quien debería estar acariciando la panza

YO soy quien debería hacer a Hermione sonreír…

"estamos como que un poco posesivo ¿no?"

Tengo derecho, es mi hija de quien hablamos

"no del todo, también hablamos de la madre"

También tengo derechos soy su mejor a migo ¿o no?

"como te haces sonar es como si fueras más que el mejor amigo"

Mejor callate

Con todo el coraje adentro volví a la fiesta solo para encontrarme con Hermione y Johnson en la mesa de comidas, él le estaba dando de comer.

Yo debería hacer eso

"pero ella no te deja"

Ella sonreía y hablaba animadamente con él.

¿Qué es este dolor en el pecho?

Sentí a alguien a mi lado pero estaba tan concentrado en ver la imagen frente a mí que no me importo quien era, hasta que sentí un flash en mi cara

-¡pero qué demonios!

-Harry Potter ¿porque tiene esa expresión tan enojada al ver a su mejor amiga y ex-novio juntos y aparentemente divirtiéndose? ¿Acaso usted no se lleva bien con él? ¿Tienen algo que reclamarle? Por su expresión afirmo que si ¿acaso fue el quien embarazo a su amiga y por eso su enojo? ¿Se puede afirmar que la barriga es de el?

-¡porque no se larga de una buena vez y deja de hacer tantas preguntas estúpidas!- ya no aguante más y tuve que explotar, ¿pero cómo se atreve a tan si quiera pensar que mi hija es de ese?

"Potter estas extremadamente celoso"

Me importa un comino lo que pienses

"Lo que yo pienso es lo que tú piensas idiota"

Callate

-Harry ¿hermano que te pasa?- me pregunto Ron una vez a mi lado- estas que hechas truenos

-¿ya viste quien está aquí? ¿Quién está hablando con Hermione?- Ron recorrió toda el lugar hasta que dio con dicha pareja

-oh- fue lo único que dijo

-sí, oh- dije aún más enojado- ¿y sabes qué? Al parecer han arreglado lo que sea que iba mal en ellos y ¡mira como esta Hermione! Feliz de la vida, mientras yo preocupado por quererla ver bien pero no, que va, ella no necesita mi ayuda si ya JJ le ofreció ayudarla en lo que necesite "tanto a ti como a tu bebe" estúpido, como si ellas necesitaran de su ayuda- Ron iba a decir algo pero aún no he terminado- ¡y lo peor de todo! Hermione lo dejo acariciar a mi hija ¡A MI HIJA! Y a mí que soy el padre no me ha dejado tocarla desde hace 1 semana ¿crees que no tengo motivos para echar truenos? ¿No lo crees?- Ron iba a responder pero aun no termino- ahh pero todavía hay más, después viene esa periodista emplumada y ¿Qué crees que hace? Preguntarme si el imbécil de Johnson es el padre de MI hija, que si tengo algo en contra del y no sé qué otras cosas uuuhhhg como quisiera sacarle esa estúpida sonrisa de la cara- ¿alguna vez han visto todo en rojo? ¿No? Pues déjenme decirles que la vista es fan-tas-ti-ca

-Harry lo mejor será que te calmes- dijo poniendo su brazo derecho sobre mi hombro- la noticia que te tengo que dar no te va a gustar pero es mi deber decírtelo

-escúpelo ya Ron

-hay una apuesta…

-¡oh Dios!

-…sobre quien es el padre y bueno digamos que la batalla está entre Malfoy y Johnson- ohh genial esto cada vez se pone mejor- y con eso de que él está aquí… bueno, veamos qué rumbo tomara la situación

-no lo puedo creer, ahora el no solo me quita a Hermione sino también a mi hija

-¿te quita a Hermione?- pregunto Ron con malicia en los ojos

-es un decir…- me defendí rápidamente

-si claro, en tal casa tu hija es tuya tiene tu ADN eso no te lo puede quitar nadie…

-también era un decir Ron, ya sé que mi hija es, valga la redundancia, mía pero todo el mundo ahora cree que es de Johnson o en su defecto Malfoy. ¿Por qué las personas no pueden creer que sea yo?

-bueno tú y Hermione se han encargado de decir que solo son amigos, los mejores y nada más y después de tantos años sin ningún romance entre ustedes la gente se lo termino creyendo- al parecer es cierto eso de que mientras más repites algo al final se lo terminaran creyendo. ¡No que sea mentira claro esta! Ay no me hagan caso- pero tranquilo que mañana se sabrá toda la verdad, tienes que ver a Luna no puede esperar para llegar a la casa y ponerse a escribir el artículo, creo que esta noche dormiré solo

-me alegra saber que esto le esté sirviendo de buena forma a alguien

El resto de la noche me la ase refunfuñando en una esquina, al parecer mi aura era tan negra que nadie se me acerco en la noche por más de 2 minutos y no los culpo hasta yo quisiera estar lejos de mi ahora mismo.

No me gusta este sentimiento tan desagradable, cada vez que veía a Hermione reír con Johnson me hervía la sangre y tenía unas ganas enormes de estrangular a alguien (el pobre vaso en mi mano sufrió mi ira) desde que el llego que no se despega ni un segundo de ella y ella no hacia amague de querer alejarse, hasta los papas de Hermione fueron a saludar al perfecto ex-novio de su hija. Estúpido.

Pues bien ¿a mí que me importa? que lo disfrute todo lo que quiera, si quiere irse con el que se vaya, si ya no quiere volver a hablarme que no me hable, si quiere cortar con anos de una relación increíble que la corte ¡pero con mi hija me quedo yo!

Ese imbécil se podrá quedar con una parte de la persona que más amo en la vida pero no completamente, porque una parte de ella me la quedare yo… aunque él también tenga que llevarse una parte de mí…

_**Hermione Pov**_

Desde que Jasón llego que todo está mejor, las personas solo se limitan a susurrar a nuestras espaldas pero no se acercan a molestar. Solo mama y papa vinieron a saludar a Jasón pero se fueron de una vez

Él se está portando muy amable conmigo, me está haciendo reír aun sabiendo que no estoy muy feliz que digamos

-entonces ¿me vas a contar que te pasa o tendré que seguir esperando?- dijo levantando una ceja

-sigue esperando- conteste

-mejor adivinare yo- levante los hombros en signo de no importarme- ¿no estas feliz con ser madrina?

-¡claro que sí! Que malo eres para adivinar- el solo sonrió

-esa la tire por tirar ya sabía la respuesta- dijo- ¿estas así porque todos parecen hablar de ti?- voltee los ojos ante esto

-si supieras de lo que hablan…

-¿es de lo que hablan que estas así?- quiso saber

-no… ellos ahora deben estar apostando a tu nombre ya que se ha abierto una apuesta en nombre del padre de mi hija, tú estabas en segundo lugar hasta donde supe pero ahora quizás estés en primero- la carcajada de Jasón no se hizo esperar y no pude evitar acompañarlo

-pero si tu estas de como 5 meses y yo apenes llegue hace uno- dijo

-si pero aparentemente llegaste hace más tiempo pero solo te veías conmigo a escondidas y bueno me embarazaste- le conté la historia que me hizo Draco

-baya ¿y contra quien estoy compitiendo?

-al parecer en último lugar está un Muggle desconocido, luego le sigue Harry, después Ron y bueno, no sé cómo están las cosas ahora pero Draco y tu eran los favoritos para el primer lugar

-¿Draco? ¿Cómo Draco Malfoy?- pregunto atónito yo simplemente asentí y ahora si estalló en carcajadas- esto es increíble, ¿y sabe Potter de todo esto?

-no lo sé- respondí lentamente

-¿no se lo has dicho tú?- me pregunto dudoso

-no- respondí sin mirarlo

-ahora que lo pienso no lo he visto cerca de ti en toda la noche, normalmente se acercaría para marcar territorio como siempre, o estaría rondando a tu alrededor para cerciorarse de que no te hago nada malo- todo esto no lo dijo con rencor simplemente como alguien que está sorprendido- ¿pasa algo entre ustedes?- no pude responder y negué con la cabeza- Hermione ¿es eso lo que te tiene mal? ¿Es por causa de Potter? ¿Te hizo algo? Dime Hermione que voy ahora mismo y le parto…

-no, Harry no me hizo nada… mejor dicho soy yo la que le hice algo a el- dije sin mirarlo aun

-no te entiendo

-yo me quede pensando en las cosas que me dijiste y…- lo mire y el me miraba fijamente con las cejas juntas- y me di cuenta que muchas son verdad entonces decidí hacer algo al respecto- baje la mirada- quise demostrarme que si puedo estar sin Harry, que soy independiente de él, que no necesito estar pensando en el todo el tiempo…

-¿y cómo están los resultados?- pregunto con voz calmada, como si le hablara a una niña

-¡horribles!-lo volví a mirar y él tenía una pequeña sonrisa y ojos tristes- lo intente de mil formas, me mude de habitación, me limite a hablarle lo necesario y nada más, lo evito, lo ignoro, lo trato de la peor de las maneras y aun así está en mi cabeza siempre y me duele ver como el me busca y sufre por como lo rechazo, lo he alejado de su hija con lo que le gustaba acariciar la panza y hablarle, me duele ver en sus ojos la pregunta del porque mi rechazo, porque mi cambio y bueno hoy más que nunca me duele ver que tal vez lo he alejado de mi definitivamente

-algunas veces es muy difícil acabar con un habito del cual se lleva años practicando- me dijo sabiamente- quizás no debiste de ser tan extrema y dada las circunstancias tal vez no debiste de hacer nada por ahora

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-quiero decir que Potter ha sido parte de tu vida por muchos años y aunque te vayas a vivir al otro lado del mundo lo seguirá siendo, digo que tal vez nunca te puedas deshacer de eso…

-pero…

-¿porque no empiezas con cosas simples? Dejas de decirle si en todo por ejemplo, aprendes a tomar tus decisiones por ti y no por él, cosas simples pero que no te hagan daño- el me miraba tiernamente pero podía ver tristeza en sus ojos- no puedes alejarte de Potter ni aunque quisieras, menos ahora que van a tener una hija, algo que los unirá aún más que antes

-no sé si Harry me dejara acercarme a el nuevamente…- dije sintiendo un peso muy grande en el pecho

-eso no lo sabrás si no hablas con él, tal vez si le cuentas lo que paso y cómo te sientes él te entiendo y las cosas se arreglen entre los dos

-podría intentar…- dije sin ánimos

-hazlo- el levanto mi cara con un dedo- haz lo que te haga feliz

-¿tú crees que Harry es mi felicidad?- pregunte

-no lo sé, so lo te puedo decir que cuando estas a su lado irradias una luz única y cuando lo vez o hablas de el tus ojos tomas un brillo muy especial- me quede pensando un momento en lo que me decía, dejando a mi cerebro procesar esa nueva información

-¿de verdad estoy enamorada de Harry?- le dije sin titubear, el solo me sonrió

-eso solo tú lo puedes responder –ahí se acabó el tema Harry, el me distrajo con sus anécdotas pero una parte de mi cabeza seguía pensando, analizando, buscando en mi interior mis verdaderos sentimientos, algún indicio de que todo es una gran mentira o la rotunda verdad…

-fue linda la fiesta ¿no?- pregunto mama para romper el gélido silencio que había en el auto

-si- respondimos todos por cortesía. El aire en el auto se sentía cargado y costaba respirar. Papa y Harry iban delante mientras mama y yo íbamos atrás

-muy diferente a lo que es un bautizo para nosotros- siguió insistiendo mama

-si – volvimos a responder. Harry estaba más raro de lo normal, me miraba por el retrovisor de vez en cuando y la expresión en su rostro solo la tiene cuando está enojado, no había dicho más que monosílabos desde que salimos de la casa de los Weasley

-bueno…- mama parece que se quedó sin tema- fue muy grato volver a ver a Jasón ¿no mi amor?- sentimos como el auto acelero de repente, todos miramos a Harry y él se excuso

-lo siento creí que no pasaba el semáforo- suspire por el tono acido de su voz

-cariño ¿estás bien?- pregunto papa, vi a Harry mirarme por el retrovisor pero aparto la mirada cuando vio que yo lo veía

-si papa solo estoy cansada- después de eso se hizo el silencio todo el camino hasta la casa de mis papas. Ahora sí que mama no tiene tema de conversación

- muchas gracias por traernos muchacho- le dijo papa a Harry

-si Harry gracias. Nos vemos pronto amor- me abrazo mama por la ventana ya que me había cambiado al asiento de adelante

-adiós calabacita- se despidió papa. Después de despedirse Harry arranco y ahora sí que se sentía el aire pesado.

¿Debería hablar con el ahora?

No, se ve muy enojado

¿Será conmigo? ¿O tal vez con alguien más?

Mejor espero a llegar a la casa

¿Y si no me entiende?

Ya basta Hermione, mejor esperemos y que sea lo que Dios quiera.

Al fin llegamos a casa y juro que ya no soportaba estar más en ese auto, sentía que me iba a ahogar. Harry pasó de largo por la sala y ya estaba subiendo la escalera cuando logre alcanzarlo

-Harry espera- él se dio la vuelta y me miro de una forma que nunca antes lo había hecho, no puedo negar que su mirada me intimidaba- ¿podemos hablar?

-no- fue su única respuesta, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras.

¿'No' me dijo?

Harry nunca me había tratado así de frio.

Subí las escaleras a toda prisa y lo alcance arriba

-¡espera! Necesito hablar contigo- lo tome de la solapa de su manga y él se soltó bruscamente

-¡pero yo no!- dijo con mucha rabia

-¿pero qué te pasa?- quise saber- Harry ¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¿perdón? ¿Tú me preguntas eso?- él se me acerco hasta quedar nariz a nariz- ¡tú que de un día para otro me tratas como una escoria!- se volvió a alejar- no tienes moral para hacerme esa pregunta- él se dio la vuelta para entrar en su habitación pero una vez más lo detuve

-espera, de verdad necesito hablar contigo, tengo que explicarte que fue lo que sucedió- él se rio cínicamente

-¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué cuando tu JJ nos encontró en tu oficina se puso furioso y te reclamo? ¿Qué tú te alejaste de mí por la culpa? ¿Qué ahora han arreglado las cosa y me lo vienes a restregar en la cara?

-¿Qué? No sé de qué hablas- ¿pero qué película se armó?

-claro, ahora soy yo quien me estoy imaginando cosas ¿no?- me dijo- yo me imagine como te fuiste de la habitación sin darme más explicación que un "necesitamos espacio", también fui yo quien me imagine como me ignorabas y me hablabas cinco oraciones por día, también fui yo quien me imagine como me evitabas y como rehuías de mi cuando me acercaba, también me imagine ver como sufrías quien sabe porque pero que tan pronto y aparece JJ una sonrisa pinta tu cara, claro todo está en mi cabeza- dijo apuntándose dicha parte

-está bien no te lo imaginaste pero puedo explicártelo- el no dijo nada lo cual tome como señal para continuar, aun así su expresión no cambiaba- ese día paso algo… o mejor dicho Jasón me dijo algo que me hizo pensar mucho y en ese momento pensé que un poco de distancia era lo mejor…- escuche un bufido de su parte- lo que te tengo que decir no es fácil para mi…

-yo te la voy hacer fácil- me dijo acercándose a mi otra vez- si distancia es lo que quieres distancia tendrás

- ¿a qué se refiere?

-me refiero a que te puedes ir cuando quieras, puedes ir corriendo a los brazos de tu JJ cuando quieras solo te diré una cosa-sus ojos taladraban los míos de una forma que me daba miedo- a mi hija no te la llevas- el aire se me fue de los pulmones ante lo que dijo ¿pero qué es lo que Harry se está creyendo?

-¿tú crees que yo me quiero ir con Jasón?- pregunte con la rabia formándose en mi ser

-es obvio, tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras pero hare valido el punto número 5 de mis requisitos- el punto número cinco es donde la madre no tenía relación alguna con el hijo- no dejare que ese imbécil me lo quite todo- sentí mi brazo moverse por sí solo y mi mano estamparse a la mejilla de Harry como nunca antes lo había hecho

-¡tú eres el imbécil si crees que me alejare de mi hija! Y más imbécil aun por pensar que me quiero ir con Jasón- le grite, el me miro con rabia y me tomo de los brazos pegándome a la pared

-¿ah no? Entonces ¿qué es lo que harás Hermione? Eh, dime ¿Qué harás?- me grito el de vuelta en la cara. Estábamos a tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, nunca antes Harry y yo nos habíamos tratado de esta forma, sus manos me apresaban las muñecas hasta sentir que la sangre no pasaba a mis manos, sus ojos estaban negros de ira y sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban rápidamente al compás de su respiración, sus labios eran una línea fina que combinaban perfecto a toda su expresión de enojo

Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle, de insultarle, de decirle lo imbécil que era, de darle una patada donde más le duela para combinar la marca roja en su cara, quería hacerle tantas cosas pero lo que más anhelaba hacer era besarle y…

…Eso hice… o tal vez fue el… no lo se

Fue un beso anomalístico, como si nos quisiéramos devorar la cara entera. El me respondía con una intensidad que solamente podía reflejar la mía, el agarre en mis muñecas fue soltado y mis manos fueron libres de vagar por su cabello y espalda. Nuestras lenguas tenían una guerra para ver quien dominaba a quien, pero ninguna quería ceder.

Harry tomo mis piernas y las levanto para yo enredarlas en su cadera, él tenía sus manos rondando en mis muslos y más arriba mientras yo peleaba con su camisa para que saliera de su cuerpo, el me besaba el cuello o más bien me mordía marcando el territorio. Nunca sentí tanta adrenalina corriendo por mis venas y mi cuerpo nunca estuvo tan despierto como ahora, sentía cada poro de mi piel anhelando por una caricia de Harry y gritándome a los cuatro vientos que no lo detuviera.

¡Como si pensara hacerlo!

El me despego de la pared y sentí pánico pero sus manos en mi trasero me dieron a entender que el solo quería llegar a la habitación. En el transcurso su camisa por fin cedió y no pregunten como salió volando de su cuerpo.

Aun todo enredado en mi nos tumbamos en la cama entre más besos y caricias robadas, para este entonces mi vestido estaba a la altura de mi cintura lo cual tampoco duro por mucho tiempo ya que Harry se encargó de que este le hiciera compañía a su camisa.

Como extrañaba tocarle el pecho a Harry, como extrañaba que él me los tocara a mí, mi sujetador fue el siguiente en desaparecer y mis pezones dolían de lo erectos que estaban en espera de una caricia más profunda, lo cual obtuvieron cando Harry se inclinó y chupo hasta hacerme gritar. Cualquiera que estuviera afuera pensaría que me están matando

¡A quién le importa!

La correa de Harry era un obstáculo en mi camino y no me dejaba llegar a mi objetivo, Harry se dio cuenta de mi problema y besándome en los labios se desabrocho la correa junto con el pantalón y ya se los estaba bajando. En lo que se tuvo que bajar los pantalones me miro de arriba abajo hasta centrase en mi vientre

-estas cansada- ¿Cansada? ¿Quién está cansada? ¿Tu estas cansada? Porque yo definitivamente no estoy cansada, es más nunca me he sentido tan viva como ahora.

-calla- le dije incorporándome y terminando de bajarle los pantaloncillos hasta dejar en libertad a Harry Jr. Quien me saludaba muy animado. Lo tumbe en la cama y me baje mi panti y así sin preámbulos ni juegos previos me senté sobre el dejándome llenar por completo de el.- al fin- me escuche decir.

Harry no soporto mucho y nos cambió de posición dejándome a mi recostada y a el sobre mi entrando a una velocidad impresionante. Sentía como mis ojos se volteaban y mi mente se quedaba en blanco con cada embestida, sentía como mis unas se clavaban en mis manos de tan fuerte que las apretaba, sentía la respiración de Harry mezclarse con la mía entre besos y jadeos mientras él me tomaba fuertemente de las caderas y empujaba cada vez más profundo, llegando cada vez más lejos en mi interior, con más fuerza que la vez anterior, con más animo que antes, con más deseo de alcanzar ese cielo que está cada vez más cerca.

Lo podía sentir, solo un poco más. Me agarre de los hombros de Harry y lo mire a los ojos, negros pero esta vez no de ira si no de deseo, puro deseo. Yo gritaba por mas, decía que faltaba poco, y él me complacía en cada petición, me sentía desfallecer creía perder la razón en cualquier momento y así fue.

Todo se volvió negro, solo veía lucecitas y sentía mi cuerpo temblar con el poderoso orgasmo que alcance, sentía a Harry derramarse en mi interior y aun así no dejar de empujar en mí, sentí mis unas despegarse de la piel de Harry al no poder sostener ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, sentía cada hueso de mi cuerpo caer como gelatina pura. También podía sentir la sonrisa gigantesca que adornaba mi cara.

Estoy en casa, por fin he vuelto a mi lugar

Oh y otra cosa creo que ya tengo respuesta a mi pregunta.

* * *

**Ehh bueno creo que no hay nada que explicar ¿no? ¡Al fin se les dio! Y de qué manera jejeje. Espero y les haya agradado esta sorpresita porque a mí me encanto escribirla (especialmente el final c(: )**

**Ahora si vayamos a un punto más serio. Yo, como escritora, leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y la verdad aprecio mucho las críticas que me hacen, y de vez en cuando hay alguien que me hace entender que la historia quizás no se está entendiendo totalmente o que ya no es de su agrado, por eso he decidido responder un comentario que me dejaron porque creo que tal vez más de uno tenga la misma duda que esta persona.**

**Este fue el comentario:**

_Estimada PollenCutter, ante todo te deseo que todo te haya salido muy bien en tus finales._

_Ahora con respecto a la historia, reconosco que es muy buena, sin embargo no entiendo el porque querer meter a un tercero en la relacion de los dos personajes principales, no entiendo como una persona dice estar enamorada o querer a el padre de su hija y luego se siente tan feliz de irse a comer con el exnovio._

_Debe ser que yo soy muy viejo o simplemente la nueva generacion perdio todos los pocos o muchos valores morales que en algun momento existieron, ahora bien solo puedo decirte esto la Hermione que todos conocemos no haria nada de eso, no buscaria a otros hombres sabiendo que se va a casa con el padre de su hija. Tampoco creo que hermione sea tan ciega que no haya dado cuenta que Harry no va aningun lado los fin de semana. Obviando estos pequeños hoyos negros tu hjistoria como te dije al principio es buena._

_Espero no te moleste lo que te escribo, porque siento que si a esta historia le faltan demasiados capitulos creo que vas a perder un viejo lector, ya que no ´puedo continuar leyendo algo que simplemente ya se te salio de las manos y se esta conviertiendo en una historia sobre como enlodar o menospreciar a dos de los personajes mas inteligentes de esta serie de libros._

_Nuevamente te pido disculpas y te deseo lo mejor_

**Respondiendo a tu primera duda necesitaba la ayuda de un tercero así despertaba en Harry sentimientos que nunca pensó llegar a sentir por nadie y mucho menos por Hermione, Jasón es un personaje importante porque es quien ayudara a Harry a valorar lo que tiene, como ya se han dado cuenta algunos.**

**Segundo Hermione nunca a dicho estar enamorada de Harry, hasta ahora ese pensamiento no le había pasado por la cabeza y el hecho de que fuera a comer con su ex-novio no da a entender que ella quiera algo con él porque en lo que a mí respecta una persona puede tener una sana relación con una ex pareja si amabas pares así lo desean. Y esto no tiene nada que ver con nuevas o viejas generaciones porque díganme ustedes si no piensan así, Hermione le gusta pasar tiempo con Jasón porque es una persona culta con la que puede mantener una agradable conversación y llegar a divertirse sin tener que recaer en lo romántico. **

**Tercero Hermione no está buscando nada en otro hombre, ella simplemente esta con un amigo quien por cosas del destino fue su novio y que ella viva con Harry es algo temporal, solo porque esta embarazada y el quiere cuidar de ella. Con respecto a las salidas de Harry no hay forma de que ella no sepa ya que ella ha evitado estar ahí para verlo llegar o partir (eso está en capítulos anteriores donde dice que ella se iba donde Luna para evitar eso) y mucho menos ahora que salieron unas fotos de Harry con esas mujeres que él se vio (dos cap anteriores lo dice)**

**Cuarto no me molesta lo que escribes, es más me gusta que den su opinión y es cierto todavía le falta uno que otro capítulo (aunque no tantos) pero eso no quiere decir que la historia se me haya ido de las manos. Yo sé exactamente como continua la historia y no estoy tratando de enlodar o menospreciar a nadie (la verdad no entendí porque piensas que estoy haciendo esto) simplemente no es fácil que dos personas que han sostenido una amistad por tanto tiempo se den cuenta del amor que existe entre ellos sin antes pasar un que otro obstáculo y la verdad me parece muy aburrido que se den cuenta de esto de un día para el otro.**

**Ojala y no haya perdido a ningún lector y que esto haya aclarado la mente de muchos. Cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben que lo pueden hacer.**

**¡Nos vemos en la próxima chicos!**

* * *

**Double Review Please!**


	31. Capitulo XXX

**Solo tengo una cosa que decirles antes de que empiecen a leer y es que "si este capítulo tuviera un título seria el número del mismo, si saben de lo que hablo ;)" **

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

* * *

_**Capitulo XXX**_

**Harry Pov**

"!Aaaaaaaaaleluya, aaaaaaaaaleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aaaleeeluyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Te puedes callar

"no. ¡Aaaaaaleluya, aaaaaaaleluya, aleluya, aleluya, aaaleeeluyaaaa!

¡Estoy tratando de pensar un poco!

"¿y? en el fondo sabes que quieres bailar la macarena"

¡Claro que no! Solo quiero aclarar mi mente, sin bailecitos ni canciones

"claro que sí, yo sé lo que quieres"

No hay forma de que tú puedas saber lo que quiero

"tomando en cuenta de que yo soy Harry Jr. creo que sé que eso es exactamente lo que quieres. ¡Vamos hombre que se acabó la sequía!"

Espera ¿tú no eras mi conciencia?

"no ese es el que está tratando de que tu pienses"

Dios ¿la locura será hereditaria?

Logre acallar de una forma sobrehumana la molesta voz en mi interior para poder pensar un poco que es todo esto.

¿Se acuerdan de la montaña rusa que les hable anteriormente? Bueno les cuento que tomo una curva inesperada y como no estaba preparado para ella estoy pendiendo de un hilo para caer al vacío o volver a la protección del asiento.

Ambas situaciones dependen de la reacción de Hermione cuando se despierte.

Digo ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que las cosas iban a terminar así? Definitivamente yo no

Todo paso tan rápido, Hermione pidiéndome hablar, yo completamente enojado, luego ella también enojada, yo gritándole, ella gritándome y puf aparecen los besos, caricias y sexo como arte de magia.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

No que me esté quejando. No, no. Jamás

O arrepintiendo. ¡Por Dios que no!

Pero me gustarías un poco más de coherencia en esta situación.

Aún tengo muchas dudas, demasiadas para mi desgracia, y pueda que todavía este un poco enojado con Hermione, no mucho, solo un poco.

Es que no entiendo como fuimos desde casi matarnos a ¡esto!

Hermione acurrucada entre mis brazos, durmiendo plácidamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Ahh y desnudos por cierto.

"Que no se les olvide el desnudo"

Después de…

"una increíble noche de sexo salvaje"

… eh si eso, Hermione quedo totalmente dormida, al principio no supe si preocuparme o enorgullecerme por haberla dejado en ese estado, pero después de ver su sonrisa supe que era lo segundo.

Recuerdo que ella dijo que estaba cansada, es más hasta trate de parar toda esta situación por eso, pero ella no quiso y yo no me negué.

"Y no sabes cuánto me alegra que así fuera"

Necesito ayuda psiquiátrica.

Son las 3 de la mañana y no he podido pegar un ojo, no solo porque tengo la cabeza hecha un lio sino también porque tengo miedo de que esta sea la última noche que la tenga entre mis brazos. Quién sabe con qué cosa me salte mañana.

"Se positivo Harry, todo va a salir bien"

Al fin dices algo inteligente.

"soy tu conciencia siempre digo cosas inteligentes"

¿No que eras Harry Jr.?

"Ese era el de antes, Jr. está en la nube 9 ahora mismo"

Enserio necesito ayuda.

¿En que estaba? Ah sí, quiero poder disfrutar de este momento todo lo que pueda, desearía que el tiempo se detuviera y nos quedemos así para siempre pero sé que es imposible y en cualquier momento volvemos a la realidad.

Hermione se movió entre mis brazos, me congele y la solté para ver que hacia

Ella, aun medio dormida, se sentó en la cama

"creo que la realidad llego muy pronto"

Trague pesado esperando su reacción.

Abrió los ojos y miro a ambos lados, luego se miró a ella desnuda y volteo rápidamente a verme

Creo ver claridad en sus ojos

-hago pis y hablamos- dijo tomando la sabana con ella y corriendo al baño. Yo simplemente me quede pasmado en mi lugar, desnudo.

Escuche el singular ruido de cuando alguien hace pis y eso me hizo acordar una cosa. Hermione se levanta en la madrugada para ir al baño desde que está embarazada.

¡MIERDA!

¡Está embarazada!

"¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?"

SI, digo no, por un momento… ¡demonios!

¿Y si fui muy brusco con ella? hoy actué de una forma salvaje y la tome con mucha rudeza ¿y si le hice daño a la bebe?

Un pánico recorrió por todo mi cuerpo, me pare de golpe mientras escuchaba como halaba de la palanca del inodoro. Me acerque al baño pero después me devolví al darme cuenta que aún seguía desnudo. Cogí una almohada y me tape mis partes nobles y me volví hacia el baño.

Hermione se estaba lavando las manos, ella estaba de espalda a mí, con la sabana cubriéndola desde los senos hasta a punta de los pies, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre y su maquillaje estaba corrido.

Se ve tan hermosa.

Levanto la cabeza y me vio por el espejo, sonrió tímidamente y se secó las manos, se dio la vuelta y se mordió los labios creo para evitar una carcajada

-¿no encontraste sabanas?- el tono de su voz no era de enojo, ni miedo o cualquier cosa que se le asemeje, más bien era de paz y tranquilidad. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sentí un gran alivio en mi interior

-no, alguien se la robo- le conteste, ella volvió a sonreír y nos encaminamos de vuelta a la cama, esta vez nos sentamos al estilo indio uno frente al otros- Hermione- empecé, ella me miro y me anime a continuar- perdoname, me deje llevar y no me pare a pensar con claridad en lo que estaba haciendo, de verdad yo no quería…

-ahh- dijo ella con una nota triste, vi que la luz en sus ojos se apagó y me maldije mentalmente- yo pensé que si querías, parecía que si querías…

-¡¿Qué? Claro que no, ¿cómo voy a querer lastimarte a ti o a mi hija?- ella levanto una ceja en mi dirección y vi la pregunta escrita en su rostro- dime si te lastime por favor, fui un bruto, me comporte como un cavernícola, lo siento mucho no sé qué me paso…

-ohh hablabas de eso- vi alivio en sus ojos y una sonrisa aparecer en sus apetitosos labios, ummm

"concentrate Potter"

Oh si lo siento

-si ¿de qué creías tú?- pregunte curioso

-no yo pensé que…- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- ya sabes… que tu no querías… eso que paso- se veía tan linda toda sonrojada tratando de decir algo que ya entendí pero aun así quiero que ella lo diga- ¡ay Harry sabes de que hablo!

-no, no lo sé- la moleste

-pensé que no querías estar conmigo- dijo con un bufido y roja como un tomate

-no, hablaba sobre si te lastime o no ¿lo hice?- ella negó con la cabeza- y pare el record, no me arrepiento de lo que paso esta noche- ella me sonrió

-y para el record, estuviste cuidándonos inconscientemente en todo momento- yo le sonreí de vuelta. El silencio se hiso entre los dos pero esta vez no era un silencio cargado de tensión, si no más viendo de muchas preguntas y respuestas no dichas. Después de un momento ya no lo pude soportar más y tuve que hablar

-Hermione de verdad necesito entender…- ella me miro y asintió para que continuara- necesito entender que fue lo que paso, ósea en un momento estábamos bien, luego todo cambio y estábamos mal, después peor y ahora esto. Disculpame pero yo ya no entiendo nada de nada y me siento algo perdido. ¿Me puedes explicar que fue lo que paso? Por favor.- ella suspiro y volvió a asentir

-primero que todo te debo una disculpa- me sonrió tímidamente- todo esto fue por mi culpa yo… no supe cómo manejar la situación y todo se me salió de las manos

-sigo sin entender…

-no me interrumpas- me calle- esa vez en mi oficina cuando Jasón nos interrumpió él me dijo algo, algo que me dejo pensando mucho- entonces el SI le dijo algo ¡lo sabía! Ese idiota, iba preguntar que era pero una mirada suya me volvió a callar- básicamente me dijo que yo dependo de ti, tanto que a veces me olvido de mis propias necesidades por las tuyas- iba a protestar pero me volvieron a callar- lo pensé y me di cuenta que es verdad, tuve que reconocer que no puedo decirte que no a nada, que siempre estoy pensando en ti y en tu bienestar, que todo lo que hago tiene que ser aprobado por ti y de alguna forma estar relacionado contigo…

-¿y eso es malo?- quise saber ya que yo también hago esas cosas por ella

-te dije que no interrumpas- otra vez me calle- eso no es lo malo, lo malo era el pensar que tu no hacías lo mismo por mí, entonces me dije "Hermione tienes que aprender a ser independiente de Harry, a tener un poco de distancia" y eso hice, quise distanciarme de ti para probarme a mí misma que puedo vivir sin estar pendiente de ti las 24 horas del día los 7 días de la semana ¿y sabes qué?- no me atreví a responder así que simplemente negué con la cabeza- no me sirvió de nada, no, mejor dicho si me sirvió de algo, me sirvió para darme cuenta que ni aunque me mude al otro lado del mundo no voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti aun cuando tú no te preocupes por mí de la misma manera- ahí si debo de hablar

-¡claro que si me preocupo por ti!- me defendí- todos estos días me estuve comiendo la cabeza por saber qué demonios te pasaba, ya no sabía qué hacer, no podía dormir o concentrarme en nada…

-sí, pero lo hacías por la bebe

-¡y por ti también! antes de estar embarazada tú eras, _eres_, lo primordial en mi vida, siempre busco obtener tu aprobación en todos mis proyectos, siempre deseo tenerte a mi lado en los momentos importantes y en los no tan importantes. Siempre estoy pensando en ti Hermione, en todo momento

-ay Harry, no digas esas cosas que estoy sensible- me dijo limpiándose una lagrima- además ya sé que te preocupas por mi si no, no hubieras reaccionado de esa manera esta noche- me sonroje un poco al acordarme de la forma en que la trate- y antes de que te digas nada, te digo que tenías todo el derecho de pensar lo que pensaste- se quedó un momento callada- aunque no puedo creer que pensaras que te quería quitar a tu hija e irme con Jasón- me golpeo en el brazo

-auch- me queje- lo siento pero ya no sabía que más creer, además cada vez que estas con él estas toda sonriente- dije con el seno fruncido

-¿estas celoso?- me cruce de brazos y no conteste nada- eres un tonto- dijo descruzándome los brazos y colocándose ella entre el medio de ellos, afincando su cabeza en mi pecho y usando la almohada entre mis piernas como respaldo, mis manos quedaron a la altura de su vientre- entre Jasón y yo ya no hay nada más que una amistad, no tienes por qué sentir celos de él, de ningún tipo- me aclaro, yo por mi parte estaba muy cómodo y empecé a acariciar a mi niña sobre la sabana

-por su parte no es así, es más te ofreció "su ayuda incondicional"- dije imitando su voz

-¿¡estabas espiando!- me pregunto volteando su cabeza para mirarme

-¡no! Bueno si, pero fue un accidente, yo estaba dejando a Willy en la habitación y cuando baje lo escuche, lo juro

-bueno te creo- dijo volviéndose a acomodar otra vez- además ¿Qué tiene de malo que me haya ofrecido su ayuda? Ron también podría hacerlo, eso es lo que hacen los amigos se ayudan mutuamente ¿o no?

-si- le dije- pero solo yo te voy ayudar a ti y a mi hija, así que dile a ese "amigo" tuyo que no se haga ilusiones- le dije medio en broma, medio verdad, hasta hice las comillas con mis dedos

-ay Harry eres un celoso y posesivo- dijo riéndose- pero así me gustas- eso ultimo me hiso sonreír a mí. El silencio volvió nuevamente y esta vez era aún más liviano que antes, simplemente los dos abrazados, respirando al mismo compas y yo acariciando su pansa. Ohh eso me recuerda…

-Hermione ¿ya pateo?

-¿Cómo?- Me pregunto volviendo a mirarme otra vez

-¿que si ya pateo la bebe?- ella puso sus manos sobre las mías

-no, todavía no- respondió- espera ¿pensaste que ya había pateado y yo no te había dicho nada?- me sonroje y ella se dio cuenta

-¡HARRY!- me golpeo en las manos

-¡mujer deja de agredirme!- le dije cogiendo sus manos entre las mías- hoy me has pegado más que nunca- le dije en broma

-tú te lo has buscado- se defendió ella- además ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de mí? Si hubiera pateado te lo hubiera dicho inmediatamente por más cables cruzados que tuviera en la cabeza

-ya lo sé, solo quería estar seguro- le solté las manos y volví a acariciar su vientre. Me pregunto si…-Hermione ¿y si le hablo?- ella otra vez se dio la vuelta para mirarme- tu siempre le hablas porque, bueno, obviamente la llevas dentro de ti, pero a mi tiene como una semana que no me escucha quizás me extraña- dije esperanzado, ella me sonrió y se alejó de mi

-no tienes que pedirme permiso Harry- ella se acomodó en el respaldar de la cama y se abrió un pedazo de la sabana de forma tal que solo su vientre estuvo a la vista- quizás si escucha tu voz se mueve- me coloque a su lado y puse mi cabeza a la altura de su panza, con una mano acaricie un costado y en el otro le empecé a hablar

-hola mi amor, soy yo, papa- Hermione enterró sus dedos en mi cabellera- ¿me extrañaste? Porque yo te extrañe un montonazo, ya sé qué hacía muchos días que no te hablaba pero te prometo que eso no va a volver a pasar ¿sí?- vi a Hermione sonreír por el rabillo de mi ojo- tu mama y yo tuvimos unos problemitas o mejor dicho tu mama tubo un problemita interno- ella me golpeó la cabeza- pero ya lo resolvió como te darás cuenta, es más te voy hacer una promesa, no, los dos te vamos hacer una promesa- mire a Hermione- te prometemos que si volvemos a tener algún problema, de cualquier tipo, nos vamos a sentar a hablarlo como adultos y lo resolveremos de una vez ¿sí? Nunca más dejaremos que nuestros problemas te afecten- Hermione asintió- ya vez amor, nunca más vas a dejar de escucharme o de sentir mis caricias, todos los días te voy a decir lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te estoy esperando, ya falta poco ¿sabes?, ya muy pronto te voy a tener entre mis brazos y te voy a llenar de besos, muchos besos. Te amo princesa- escuche un sollozo y mire a Hermione- ¿estás bien?

-s..i.. es.. solo… qu..e deci…as co..sas tan lindas qu..e me emo..cion..e- me puse a la atura de su cara y le limpie todas esas lagrimas- perdoname por alejarte de ella estos días…

-shhh lo pasado pisado. Y siempre recordaremos esa promesa, cualquier cosa que nos inquiete lo hablamos y lo resolvemos, por el bien de los tres ¿estamos?- ella asintió y me abrazo

-vas a ser tan buen papa

-Y tú la mejor mama- nos quedamos mirando un momento y ella me sonrió dulcemente

-Harry- me llamo por lo bajo

-dime- le dije

-hazme el amor- si cualquier mujer me hubiera dicho eso ya hubiera salido corriendo de la cama como si el diablo estuviera persiguiéndome, pero Hermione, bueno ella es… Hermione.

Que me pida hacerle el amor es como que me pida que hable con ella, o que cocine para ella, o que veamos una película… a ella siempre le hago el amor. Esto es simplemente otra forma de hacérselo.

Si ella me pide hacerle el amor se lo hare, dulce y cariñoso como ella se lo merece.

Tocare cada parte de su cuerpo, besare cada pedazo de piel, le diré palabras dulces al oído, la besare con fervor y la hare mía una y otra vez hasta que llegue el amanecer y nuestros cuerpos cansados se busquen para darse calor en un abrazo.

Le diré sin palabras lo importante que es para mí, le demostrare que ella por el simple hecho de ser quien es significa un mundo para mí, quiero que esta noche sepa que ya no se tiene que preocupar creyendo que yo no siento lo que ella siente por mí. Que de esta noche no pase para que Hermione se entere que es lo más importante en mi vida.

_**Hermione Pov**_

¿habían visto una mañana tan linda como esta?

No sé qué hora es pero me siento tan fresca como una lechuga… y más feliz que nunca.

Por fin pude aclarar mi mente y ahora me siento tan estúpida por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Ósea era tan obvio que estaba enamorada de Harry.

Que estoy enamorada de Harry.

Me acurruque en sus brazos para respirar más profundamente su aroma…

esperen, siento su aroma pero no sus brazos

Abrí los ojos y me vi sola en la cama, sin Harry.

¿y Harry?

Me senté en la cama y sentí molestia en mis muslos internos y glúteos, ugh es como si hubiera tenido mi primera vez de nuevo.

Me amarre las sabanas y Salí de la habitación porque obvio que allí no estaba Harry.

Baje las escaleras y me entro un hambre terrible con el olor a tocino en el aire.

-Mione ye te despertaste- dijo una vez entre en la cocina

-sí, es que no te vi en la cama y salía a buscarte y…- él tenía una sonrisa divina pintada en el rostro que me hiso perder todo pensamiento lógico

-me desperté hace poco y no te quise despertar, me bañe y baje a hacer el desayuno- eso veo, el solo tiene una bermuda y una camisilla puesta y el cabello aun lo tiene mojado por lo que se ve- porque no vas a ducharte y bajas a desayunar- dándome cuenta de que solo tenía la sabana puesta me sonroje

-ahh si, ya vuelvo- el nunca dejó de sonreírme hasta que lo perdí de vista. Me fui corriendo (a pesar de mis adoloridos muslos) al baño, esta ducha no va a dura más de cinco minutos.

Todo es tan claro ahora en mi mente. Yo lo amo, el me ama… bueno no sé si esa parte él lo sabe, creo que no, pero yo me encargare de que se dé cuenta.

Pronto.

Ahora quiero poder estar con el todo el tiempo, besarlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor...

Salí de la ducha, me seque en un dos por tres y Salí a buscar que ponerme. Cogí lo primero que encontré, un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes, no me puse zapatos y Salí casi corriendo a la cocina

-Ya estoy lista- dije entrando- hola Hermy- salude a la perra que estaba al lado de mi silla

-el menú de hoy es huevo revuelto, tocino frito, pan tostado, mermelada, jugo de naranja, panqueques, miel, y si tienes mucha hambre también hay cereal con leche- me dijo mostrándome todo sobre la mesa, tenía la boca hecha agua.

-creo que para cuando nazca la niña me quedare como con 50 libras de mas- dije cogiendo huevo y tocineta, él se rio y me acompaño a comer

-pues yo creo que te verás hermosa aun con 50 libras de mas- me sonroje ante eso pero aun así le di mi mejor sonrisa. ¿ven que si está enamorado de mí? Si no, no dijera esas cosas tan lindas.

Comimos en silencio principalmente porque yo tenía un hambre feroz y no podía dejar de tragar, pero después de haber satisfecho mi apetito puse en marcha mi plan.

Oh Si, porque tengo un plan.

-¿y cómo estas esta mañana?- me pregunto Harry sonriente, inconscientemente facilitándome las cosas

-un poco adolorida, es como si hubiera tenido mi primera vez otra vez- él se sonrojo un poco y me sentí satisfecha de eso, habíamos llegado justo donde lo quería-pero supongo que eso pasa si duras meses sin… una buena noche de sexo- su cara era todo un poema y eso que todavía no empiezo con la artillería pesada -sabes…- dije antes de coger otra cucharada de cereal con leche, para darle más suspenso a la situación- …sabes que tener sexo durante el embarazo ayuda en el parto- Harry que estaba tomando jugo en ese momento lo escupió todo al escucharme, gracias a Dios no callo en mi plato

-¿perdón?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos

-dije que el sexo ayuda a tener un parto más fácil- le explique de lo más tranquila

-¿oookkeeyy?- dijo algo inseguro- ¿eso te lo dijo Malfoy?

-no, eso lo es desde hace mucho, son una de esas cosas que escuchas siempre, ya sabes- me explique- además es lógico que eso ayude ¿no?- para mi satisfacción Harry se puso aún más rojo

-sí, claro…- el parecía perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿y porque dices eso?- ¿puede ser que sea tan lento?

-no, lo digo porque eso me puede facilitar todo…- deje que la información se procesara en su cerebro. Espero que entienda porque si soy más clara me tocaría decirle "Harry quiero que me hagas el amor todas las noches"

-oh- fue lo único que dijo ¿enserio? ¿solo oh? Dios pero de verdad ¿me tocara decírselo?- ¿y qué quieres que yo haga con eso que me acabas de decir?- lo mire y vi sus ojos negros por lo que sé que el entendió muy bien lo que le quiero decir, y si con eso no me vasto, la sonría sexy en sus labios me lo confirmo

-no lo sé, tal vez a ti se te ocurra una forma de ayudarme- le dije, dejando a un lado la comida, de pronto ya no tengo tanta hambre… de ese tipo claro.

-¿será que me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa Granger?- me pregunto Harry parándose a mi lado y acomodándose en el medio de ms piernas abiertas

-¿la estas aceptando Potter?- le dije con la misma sonrisa que el mientras cruzaba mis brazos en su cuello. En vez de contestarme con palabras me beso de lleno en la boca mientras sus manos vagaban por debajo de mi blusa.

¡SI! Esta era justo la respuesta que quería.

-podemos empezar ahora si quieres- me dijo bajando por mi cuello

-s..ii- dije con la respiración entrecortada

- mientras más lo hagamos más fácil será para ti ¿no?- como él logra hablar mientras me hace esas cosas con su lengua esta mas haya de mi entendimiento

-s…i..ii- mi voz esta entrecortada y la respiración no llega a mis pulmones, y eso que Harry solo me está besando y acariciando ¡pero que besos y que caricias!- no..pa..re..s

-no lo estoy planeando-dijo mientas bajaba uno de mis tirantes y exponía un pezón erecto frente a él. Sin bacilar dirigió su boca a él y empezó a hacer cosas maravillosas con su lengua.

Tucu tucu tucu

Un molesto ruido se escuchaba a lo lejos pero no iba a detenerme para ver que era

Tucu tucu tucu

Trate de quitarle la camisilla a Harry pero esta se resistía a salir

Jao jao jao jao

Genial ahora Hermy se unió al molesto ruido ¿Qué no basta con mis gemidos?

Tucu tucu tucu

jao jao jao

¡cállense!

-Hermione- hablo Harry aun con su cara entre mis pechos

-no pares…- le ordene.

-pero tengo que parar para sacarte la blusa- me dijo con esa sonrisa de lado mirándome desde abajo. Me moje los labios con mi lengua y lo escuche gemir a el quien se incorporó y cogió mi boca entre la suya

Tucu tucu tucu

Jao jao jao

Ok ya me está molestando esos ruidos

-Harry…- dije entre el beso- Harry…- lo volví a llamar- para

-me dijiste que no parara- me dijo sin para

-si… pero Hermy… está ladrando y…. hay otro ruido… muy molesto… que me… desconcentra

Tucu tucu tucu

Jao jao jao

-¿ves?- nos volteamos a ver a Hermy quien estaba ladrando a la ventana, miramos a la ventana y encontramos al dueño de ruido. Una lechuza

-ohh no los escuche- dijo todo sonrojado, umm ¿me debería sentir orgullosa? Creo que sí.

Harry abrió la ventana y la lechuza dejo caer lo que llevaba en su pata y después alzo vuelo sin recibir su moneda.

-¿Qué es?- quise saber

-parece un periódico- dijo Harry desenredando el paquete. Un papel cayó al piso y yo me pare a recogerlo.

-hay una nota- dije cogiéndola del piso. Uhh que incomodo es bajarse con esta panza- dice:

"Hermione o Harry, quien sea que este leyendo esto, aquí les mando una ejemplar del Profeta (porque sé que ustedes no lo van a comprar) el Quisquillosos se los mandare probablemente esta tarde ya que esta será una edición especial y necesito a todo el mundo muriendo de la espera ¡será todo un éxito! Espero se rían mucho con las ocurrencias de Skeeter, porque es mejor verle el lado positivo a las cosas ok.

PD1: es Luna por si no se habían dado cuenta.

PS2: ¿tengo total libertad para escribir el artículo no? Si no contestan es que si y si me contestan es que no

PD3: Hermione mañana pasare por tu oficina

PD4: espero que las cosas estén mejor entre ustedes (esto lo escribe Ron)

PD5: Willy los extraña.

Adiós."

-que buena forma de interrumpir el momento- se quejó Harry- no se para que pregunta si de cualquier manera va a escribir lo que ella quiera- es cierto, además confió en el criterio de Luna. Uhg de alguna manera eso me tendría que preocupar.

le tome la mano a Harry y nos encamine a la sala para sentarnos en el sofá y estar más cómodos

-leamos que escribió esa mujer y después seguimos en lo que estábamos ok- le dije dándole un besito en la mejilla

-ok- el desenredo el periódico y ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver la portada- ¡esa maldita mujer!- rujío Harry

-está bien Harry, tranquilizate- le dije aun cuando yo misma estaba que ardía de ira. En esa página estaba yo en el medio con mi muy visible panza y a mi alrededor estaban cinco círculos con la cara de diferentes personas, Jasón, Draco, Harry, Ron, y una cara en negro con símbolo de interrogación. Arriba en letras grandes decía "Heroína Granger Embarazada de Hombre Desconocido" y abajo "¿cuál será el padre?" pg. 2

Harry busco la página y empezamos a leer

_**Noticia de último minuto, Hermione Granger embarazada. ¿pero de quién?**_

_Al mismo tiempo que el hijo de Luna Lovegood-Weasley y Ronald Weasley fue presentado ante la comunidad mágica, Hermione Granger dio a conocer al mundo su embarazo. Para todos los presentes fue una gran sorpresa ver la pequeña pero pronunciada pancita de Granger (foto a la derecha) quien durante todo el bautizo había tenido a su ahijado en brazos para, quizás, así ocultar su embarazo._

_Ahora, la pregunta de toda la noche fue ¿Quién es el padre? _

_Muchos nombres se mencionaron entre los presentes, pero cinco fueron los más destacados. A Granger se le conoce, aparte de su inteligencia y momentos heroicos, como una mujer muy discreta a la cual no le gusta ventilar sus intimidades y a la que pocas veces se le ha visto con hombres._

-por lo menos ahí si te saco bien- dijo Harry haciendo una pausa.

-sigue- dije no muy contenta de que todo el mundo mágico este hablando de mi

_Por este mismo caso varias personas llegaron a la conclusión de que el padre es algún muggle de apariencia desconocida. Como sabrán, esto podría ser muy probable ya que la susodicha es de descendencia muggle y actualmente también vive en el lado muggle de Londres por lo que no sería difícil asumir que ella este teniendo un romance con algún afortunado. Ahora, si nos ponemos a pensar esta opción nos tenemos que preguntas ¿Dónde estaba su pareja? Uno pensaría que en un momento tan importante como el bautizo de un ahijado se requiere la presencia de todos aquellos seres queridos, como fue el caso en cuanto a la presencia de los señores Granger (foto izquierda) pero todos los presentes eran conocidos hechiceros y brujas de nuestra comunidad, ningún muggle, aparte de los padres de la madrina, estaba presente. Aun así, esta idea no es descartada, aun cuando en mi opinión es muy poco probable._

_La siguiente opción no es nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, mejor amigo de Granger y quien hace poco había expresado públicamente su deseo de ser padre, haciendo las cuentas el tiempo de embarazo y el tiempo que hace de Potter haber hecho el anuncio concuerda a la perfección, aun así eso no nos dice nada ya que no habría motivo por el cual Potter quisiera hacer un anuncio público para encontrar una mujer dispuesta a darle un hijo cuando al final iba a escoger a su mejor amiga. Además, todos sabemos que Potter odia la atención pública por lo cual es ilógico que el haya hecho ese anuncio si lo hubiera podido evitar. También tenemos que pensar que Potter y Granger se conocen hace más de una década y nunca se les ha visto en plan amoroso, claro, hubo un tiempo en el que se sospechaba que ellos tenían un romance clandestino pero ellos mismos negaron todo a muerte jurando que ellos son solos amigos, por eso es muy extraño que a esta altura del juego se llegue a pensar que existe algo más que una amistad entre los dos. Y si esto no nos dice nada, durante toda la noche Potter y Granger estuvieron lo más alejado posible el uno del otro y si creen que eso es imposible tan solo miren la mirada que le lanzaba el a ella desde la distancia (foto a la derecha, abajo) claramente se ven sentimientos para nada amistoso de su parte ¿podría ser Potter el padre de su hijo y aun así verla de esa manera? Yo no sé ustedes, pero a mí no me parece._

-sí que me miraste feo- dije por lo bajo, Harry no me miro y lo podía sentir tenso a mi lado- pero me lo merecía- ahí el si me miro y sus ojos verdes me decían un montón de cosas que él no se animaba a decirme

-no te lo merecías, no sabes lo mucho que me detesto por llegar a pensar las cosas que pensé en ese momento…

-hey shhh- le dije poniendo un dedo en sus labios para callarlo- ya paso, ya lo hablamos y hora estamos bien

-pero…- lo calle con un beso, algo rápido y simple pero cargado de muchos sentimientos

-ya paso, yo voy a seguir leyendo ok- le quite le periódico y empecé.

_Aunque a mí no me parezca es mi deber buscar toda la información posible, por eso le pregunte a Potter como se sentía al ver que su mejor amigo ya tenía un hijo y su mejor amiga estaba en camino de tener uno, mientras que él no tenía ninguno y su respuesta fue un simple "muy bien, gracias" es obvio que si ese hijo fuera suyo hubiera contestado con otra respuesta muy diferente. Además todos sabemos la verdad detrás de aquel escandaloso anuncio…_

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto Harry

-que quieres volver con Ginny- conteste entre dientes

-oh- fue los único que dijo pero su mano dijo mucho más al acariciar mi panza y acomodar su cabeza en mi cuello. Suspire

… _pero todavía hay personas (un poco ilusas) que creen que Potter y Granger tienen algo más que una casta amistad._

_En la tercera opción tenemos a su compadre Ronald Weasley, muchos pensaran que es una idea enferma de tan si quiera pensarla, pero abran su mente. Weasley y Granger tuvieron sus momentos en Hogwarts, es de conciencia común que ambos tuvieron un breve pero intenso romance en la antigua escuela por lo que es muy probable que ese dicho de que 'donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan' se haga realidad. Pero también es un poco descabellado pensar que el hijo de Granger sea de Weasley cuando ella esta apadrinando a su primogénito con su esposa y mejor amiga de esta, Luna Lovegood-Weasley ¿no es así? O ¿acaso tendrán Granger y Weasley la sangre tan fría como para hacer eso? _

-esa mujer tiene una mente muy sucia- dijo Harry

-sí, ella y muchos en la fiesta que pensaron lo mismo- sacudiendo esas ideas de mi cabeza continúe

_El siguiente en la lista es Draco Malfoy, quien al principio de la velada era el favorito entre los presentes. Como recordaran Malfoy fue el archienemigo del trio de oro durante sus años de Hogwarts pero para sorpresa de todos, según una fuente muy cercana a Potter, Malfoy estuvo presente en el último cumpleaños de Potter, a quien se le vio muy bien acompañado por Granger durante gran parte de la noche. ¿Eso nos tendría que decir algo? Esta el rumor de que Malfoy y Granger se estuvieron viendo durante un tiempo y por eso esta lo invito al cumpleaños de su mejor amigo para limar antiguas asperezas, pero aun así esto solo es un rumor ya que nadie lo ha confirmado. También tenemos que pensar en la reacción que tuvieron los involucrados una vez los presentes nos dimos cuenta del embarazo, tanto Malfoy, como Potter, Weasley, los padres de este, Lovegood, Granger y sus padres se reclutaron en la casa lejos de los ojos ajenos (foto a la izquierda, abajo) esto sería un acto normal sino fuera por la presencia de Malfoy en el grupo ¿Qué tiene que ver este en las decisiones tomadas ahí adentro? Eso nos dejó pensando toda la noche, además de que durante la noche se les vio a ambos riendo y conversando como grandes amigos. Quizás haya mucho más que una amistad y el heredero Malfoy este de camino._

-según me conto Draco un hijo nuestro seria rubio platinado, de ojos grises y matices marrones, sumamente inteligente y que ya habían apuestas sobre si estaría en Griffyndor o Slytherin. Según el sería un hijo muy 'mono'- me reí un poco porque la verdad la ocurrencia de la gente me sorprende

-a mí no me hace gracia- se quejó Harry con el seno fruncido- ya quisiera Malfoy tener un hijo contigo, que siga soñando- aww es tan lindo cuando esta celoso

_El ultimo, pero no menos esperado, en la lista es Jasón Johnson el ex novio de Granger, y el único al que se le ha visto en una relación formal, quien después de haber terminado su relación con esta se fue del país por más o menos cinco años aproximadamente pero el cual ya está de vuelta, pero ¿hace cuánto tiempo volvió? Algunos dicen que hace más o menos 2 o 3 semanas que se le está viendo por el ministerio pero según un informante anónimo Johnson habría regresado hace varios meses atrás en los cuales había retomado su relación con Granger, esto lo aseguro diciendo que el susodicho a estado visitando la oficina de la aurora todos los días con una rosa en mano, también nos informó que se les ha visto comiendo juntos y si eso no nos termina de convencer ayer durante la fiesta Johnson llego casi a mitad de la misma y fue directamente a buscarla a ella a quien se la llevo dentro de la casa y cuando salieron no se despegaron durante toda la noche (foto a la derecha). Al parecer al joven Potter no le gustó mucho esta idea ya que cuando le pregunte si Johnson era el padre del hijo de Granger respondió de una manera furiosa y poco educada ¿esto nos tendría que decir algo?_

_ la verdad es que la noche fue toda una sorpresa ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que la correcta "señorita" Granger iba a salir embarazada antes de casarse y sin conocerle novio? Definitivamente yo no. Tratamos de hablar con ella pero se nos fue imposible ya que se negaban a hablar de otra cosa que no sea le bautizo, ninguno de los involucrados quiso soltar prenda pero dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras, si no miren esta foto."_

Justo al lado de ese párrafo había una foto de Jasón y mía cuando estábamos en la sala, me acuerdo perfectamente de ese momento, Jasón me decía que me brindaba su ayuda incondicional mientras acariciaba mi panza y después nos abrazamos ¡Y justo ellos tenían que estar por ahí y tomar la foto!

Harry gruño a mi lado y tomo el periódico el cual lanzo quien sabe donde

-¡Harry!- dije haciendo que Hermy, quien hasta ahora había estado descansando su cabeza en mis piernas, se parara y se fuera de la sala- es solo un periódico

-sí, un periódico que miles de personas están leyendo en este momento- dijo paseándose de una lado a otro frente a mi

-¿y?- no veo su punto

-¿Cómo qué 'y'? esa mujer poco más acaba de decir que Johnson es el padre de MI hija- grito

-¿y?- seguí sin ver su punto, el me miro feo desde su altura yo solo rodé los ojos- Harry, Luna va a desmentir todo lo que dijo esa mujer y ahí todo el mundo sabrá quién es el verdadero padre ósea…

-yo- dijo Harry tranquilizándose un poco, yo le sonreí y le hice señas para que se volviera a sentar a mi lado- lo siento es solo que me enoja mucho que escriban esas cosas de ti, te hacen ver como si fueras, como si fueras… uhhg ni siquiera puedo decir la palabra- ¿una cualquiera? Tal vez

-pero tú sabes que no es así y tampoco me preocupo mucho porque, como ya te dije, Luna se encargara de desmentirla. Si te das cuenta ella no escribió nada nuevo, simplemente puso en sus palabras lo que todo el mundo estaba diciendo en la fiesta, nada nuevo. No sé cómo la dejan publicar cosas sin ningún fundamento ¿fuentes cercanas? ¿informante anónimo? ¡por Dios!- bufe, enserio ese periódico tenía menos credibilidad que las nagglets de Luna

-pues que se apure, no me gusta que la gente crea que estas embarazada de ese- dijo abrazándome

-mmm será ¿porque quieres que todos sepan que estoy embarazada de ti?- le pregunte en broma

-sí, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía- levante una ceja en su dirección ¿Qué soy suya? Él se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso rojo- que la panza es mía, quiero decir, que la bebe es mía, que estas embarazada de mí, eso quise decir- sí, claro. Lo deje pasar porque sé que todavía no es momento para decirle a Harry mis verdaderos sentimientos, el todavía no se da cuenta de los suyos y hasta que eso no pase tendré que ir sacándolos a flote poco a poco, y yo sé muy bien cómo hacerlo.

-entendí perfectamente lo que quisiste decir- el me miro aun con las mejillas coloradas, tan lindo- y yo también quiero que todos sepan que estoy embarazada de ti, que la bebe es tuya, que la panza es tuya… - todo esto lo dije mientras me acomodaba lentamente sobre sus piernas- que soy tuya- dije para terminar, Harry volvió a gruñir pero esta vez no de enojo si no deseo

-me estas matando mujer- me dijo mirándome a la boca, me moje los labios con la lengua y lo vi cerrar los ojos ante la visión, no sin antes gemir claro está.

-dijiste que me ibas a ayudar a tener un parto más fácil- le recordé, mientras jugaba con unos flequillos que le caían a la frente- aun no veo como me ayudas- eso lo hizo.

Harry me jalo hacia él y reclamo mi boca como suya. ¡Ha! como si ya no lo fuera

Nos besamos con mucha pasión sin importarnos que debiéramos respirar. Como había hecho antes metió sus manos por debajo de mi blusa pero esta vez me lo quito de una vez, como no llevaba sujetador las chicas quedaron justo al nivel de Harry

-mucho mejor- ataco mi seno izquierdo con su boca y el derecho lo masajeo con su mano, yo estaba extra sensible en esa área y sentía cada caricia como una descarga eléctrica.

-te…necesito…ya- dije entre jadeos. Harry estaba en la misma situación (lo podía sentir fuerte y duro debajo de mi) así que me ayudo a levantarme y rápidamente me quite el pantalón junto con mi ropa interior, al mismo tiempo, Harry se bajó su bermuda y el calzoncillo.

Sentí una ansiedad ridícula correr por todo mi cuerpo al simple hecho de ver el miembro de Harry erecto por mí. Sin más preámbulos el me tomo de la cintura y me sentó sobre el produciendo gemidos al unisón de parte de los dos.

Esto es la gloria.

Las manos de Harry vagaron de mi espalda a mi vientre y por alguna razón me sentí consiente del estado de mi cuerpo, lo cual es un poco estúpido ya que hemos estado juntos la noche anteriormente y eso no se me vino a la mente.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Harry besando mi cuello- de repente paraste de besarme, ya no jalas mi cabello y dejaste de moverte- el me miro a los ojos y le sonreí tímidamente

-¿no te importa... que este gorda?- le pregunte y sentí mi cara arder por un motivo totalmente distinto al anterior. Él sonrió dulcemente y me dieron unas ganas enormes de besarlo

-¿importarme?-asentí con la cabeza y el como para enfatizar más la cosa acaricio mi vientre con las dos manos- claro que no, me encanta ver cómo crece tu panza, cada día está más grande y eso me emociona mucho- el miro hacia abajo donde mi barriga chocaba con la suya impidiendo así ver el lugar que unía nuestros cuerpos- muy pronto ya no te podre tener así, a menos… de que yo este acostado y tú me estés montando- esto último lo dijo con una nota de picardía y sus ojos oscuros otra vez

-¿sabes que tus ojos se oscurecen cuando sientes deseo?- le pregunte acariciando el contorno de sus ojos, el por su parte me apretó más hacia el

-¿ah sí? ¿Y cómo están ahora?- pregunto mirándome fijamente, juraría que se oscurecieron mas

-verde oscuro, muy oscuro- le informe a lo que él me dio una sonrisa de lado

-¿y eso quiere decir que siento deseo?- él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hablándome con esa voz ronca y baja, tocándome suavemente y apretándome a el

-¿es eso lo que estas sintiendo?- dos pueden jugar este juego

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?- y dicho esto volvió a tomar mi boca.

Esta vez enrede mis brazos a su cuello y mis manos viajaron de sus hombros a su cabello, acercándome más a él y manteniendo así un ritmo conciso. Sus besos y sus caricias son una droga para mí, una adicción de la que no quiero recuperarme.

Esta vez Harry no fue rudo conmigo como ayer en la noche, ni tampoco extremadamente cariñoso como esta madrugada, fue… digamos que entre una mezcla de los dos y una pisca de juguetón.

Hicimos el amor una vez más en este mismo mueble, llegando a la gloria una y otra vez hasta caer exhaustos en la comodidad de los cojines, abrazados el uno al otro. No podía estar mejor.

-Harry

-umm- me respondió el a mi espalda

-tengo un antojo- le dije, él se desenredo de mí y ambos nos sentamos. Hacía rato que estábamos en la misma posición, el abrazándome desde atrás mientras veíamos la televisión

-¿y de que estas antojada?

-quiero pizza- él ni lento ni perezoso cogió el teléfono y marco un numero

-si buenas, quisiera pedir una piza familiar y otra mediana por favor- el paro y se escuchaba un murmullo en el otro lado

-la mediana de meat lover y la familiar de…- se alejó el teléfono y me miro- Hermione ¿de que la quieres?- me puse a pensar en todas las opciones y la verdad no me pude decidir por una

-¿podrías preguntar si hacen un con todo?- quise saber, él me sonrió y se volvió al teléfono

-hola, si quisiera saber si ustedes hacen una pizza con todo los ingredientes- se escuchó el murmullo otra vez- ¿no?- me sentí un poco triste, ya casi podía saborear la pizza- ¿y no podría hacer una excepción? Es un antojo de embarazada- algo dijeron en la otra línea que hizo sonrojar a Harry- sí, bueno, si- dijo tartamudeando, ahh como quisiera saber que le están diciendo- si por el dinero no se preocupe- aww al parecer si se puede- ¿Algo mas Mione?

-¡pancitos de ajo!- sentía mi boca babear de solo pensarlo, Harry se rio y volvió otra vez al teléfono

-sí, dos órdenes de pan de ajo, no mejor hazlo cuatro órdenes- que bien me conoce Harry- sí, espere- me miro otra vez- ¿algo de tomar?

-no, con mi batida de pepino basta- el hiso cara de asco y se volvió al teléfono

-no, nada más- murmullo otra vez- ok, déjeme ver. Mione ¿quieres con borde de queso?- asentí con la baba en el piso- si las dos por favor, ¿podría ser lo más pronto posible?- le dijeron algo más que lo hizo sonrojar- ok, si, a nombre de Potter, gracias

-¿Qué te dijeron que te hace sonrojar?- pregunte una vez había dado la dirección y colgado

-yo no me sonroje- dijo

-Harry estas rojo ahora mismo- le hice ver

-claro que no, debe ser la luz o algo así

-humm- lo deje pasar por ahora ya que para distraerme el me tomo en sus brazos y nos pusimos a ver la televisión otra vez.

-hacia mucho que no pasábamos un domingo así ¿no?- me pregunto después de un rato en silencio y se exactamente a lo que se refiere

-si ya lo extrañaba- le dije acurrucándome más a el

-yo también- dijo plantando un beso en mi cabeza- te extrañe mucho Mione- esto lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que tuve que deshacer el abrazo y mirarlo- esta semana… fue muy dura para mi

-oh Harry- dije con la vista nublada, malditas hormonas

-fue la primera vez que tú y yo nos alejamos tanto, te juro que pensé que nunca más te iba a recuperar- sonrió tímidamente- eso me asusto bastante- no lo soporte más y lo abrase dejando que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos

-perdón- le dije- perdoname, todo eso fue mi culpa

-shh ya no te dije esto para que te disculparas- el me abrazo fuertemente- te lo dije para que supieras que eres muy importante para mi Mione

-lo sé- le dije entre lágrimas de felicidad y un dulce beso que fue interrumpido por el teléfono. ¿Qué pasa con los ruidos que interrumpen en el peor momento?

-¡hola!- conteste de un poco enojada

-hola ¿Hermione?- ¿mama?

-¿mama?

-oh mi amor que bueno que contestaste tu

-¿Qué paso? ¿Algo está mal?- ya no estaba enojada más bien me preocupe un poco

-no lo sé dime tu- ¿eh?

-¿perdón?

-no trates de decirme que todo está bien porque yo sé que algo paso anoche entre tú y Harry y ¡exijo saber que fue!- me reí un poco por la forma en la que mama se quería hacer la dura conmigo, es tan cómico

-pues si te digo que todo está bien entre Harry y yo- le dije mientras Harry me daba besitos por el cuello- mejor que nunca diría yo

-ummm ¿no me estas mintiendo?

-no

-ayer tu padre y yo nos quedamos muy preocupados por ustedes, la tensión en el aire era tan pesada que costaba respirar

-ya lo sé, pero te juro que Harry y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias y ahora estamos bien, es mas ahora estamos viendo televisión y esperando por la pizza

-¡hola señora Granger!- dijo Harry por el auricular para que mi mama vea que digo la verdad

-oh, hola Harry

-mama te dice hola- le informe- ¿ves ma'? no hay nada de qué preocuparse

-ahora me quedo mucho ma tranquila, bueno te dejo sigan en lo suyo, beso a los tres- y colgó, así es mama, va directo al grano sin titubear y si consigue lo que quiere te deja en paz, simple y sencillo

-¿en que estábamos?- dije una vez colgué el teléfono y me voltee a un Harry sonriente que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos

DING DONG

-debe ser la pizza- me dijo separándose

-solo por eso lo perdono de habernos interrumpido

Tucu tucu tucu

Ese sonido ya lo conozco

-debe ser la lechuza de Luna con el Quisquilloso- le dije- ve a buscar el periódico yo iré por la pizza- dije saltando de la emoción, umm pizza que delicia

-¿debería de estar celoso de que tú quieras recibir al repartidor? ¿y con tan poca ropa?-sabía que solo estaba jugando por eso le saque la lengua, él se rio- ya sabes dónde está el dinero- como si no lo supiera, él siempre tiene una pequeña cantidad de dinero en un cajón cerca de la puerta, no me pregunten por qué.

-¡buenas, buenas!- dijo un muchacho muy animado por lo visto- traigo pedido especial a nombre de Potter

-si ¿Cuánto es?

-aquí tiene el recibo y debo decirle que este fue un encargo muy diferente a todos los demás al parecer su marido no quería hacerle esperar con este antojo- me puse de todos los tonos de rojo al escuchar la palabra marido- yo también haría lo mismo si tu viera una linda mujer como usted, pagaría lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz

-gracias- le dije al chico aun toda sonrojada, le pase el dinero (el cual no era poco) y tome las cajas de pizza

-que tengan una linda velada, y felicidades por su embarazo- y dicho esto se fue, con mariposas en el estómago me encamine hacia la cocina donde Harry estaba abriendo el Quisquilloso

-¿todo bien?- me pregunto a lo cual asentí- estas roja- me dijo poniendo su mano en mi frente

-es que la pizza está muy caliente—y no era del todo mentira esta caja está que arde

-dámela- el la cogió y la puso en la meseta- empieza a comer yo te voy leyendo

_-"La Verdadera Verdad de la Noche_"- leyó Harry

-¿La verdadera verdad? ¿Esta eso bien dicho?- pregunte antes de darle una mordida un pancito de ajo, umm que delicia

-no lo sé- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca- pero al parecer Luna cree que si- ambos negamos con la cabeza y el continuo

_"El pasado sábado fue una noche memorable para todos, llena de felicidad y sorpresas. Felicidad porque fue el bautizo de mi primer hijo William Xenón Weasley Lovegood y sorpresa porque esa noche se dio a conocer públicamente el embarazo de Hermione Granger._

_ Como ya se abran enterado muchas cosas se dijeron esa noche, muchos nombres fueron mencionados por los presentes, muchas especulaciones se formaron y hasta apuestas se hicieron sobre quién sería el padre de su hijo, pero solo unos pocos saben la verdad y entre esos estoy yo, quien tengo la primicia y permiso total de parte de la involucrada para dar a conocer la verdad sobre su embarazo._

_ Llevándome de lo comentado durante la velada me sorprendió bastante lo cerca y a la vez lo lejos que estuvieron los presentes de la verdad. Entro los cinco posibles candidatos que se mencionaron en toda la noche uno de ellos es, efectivamente, el padre del hijo de Granger. Pero si se ponen a analizar bien la situación solo unos pocos concordaron con la realidad._

_ Hagamos un recuento de los nombres mencionados: Jasón Johnson, Draco Malfoy, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter y un misterioso muggle. Tomando a estos cinco candidatos yo les voy a explicar porque cuatro de los mencionados no son ni remotamente el posible padre y cuál de ellos es el 'elegido'_

_ Johnson, ex-novio de Granger, y quien recientemente volvió al país. Es técnicamente imposible que este sea el padre por el simple hecho de que los meses de embarazo no concuerdan con el tiempo que él tiene en el país, a menos que se haya inventado una forma con la cual quedar embarazada a larga distancia, claro está._

-¿embarazo a larga distancia?- ¿de verdad ella puso eso?

-eso dice aquí—me respondió Harry negando con la cabeza- al parecer Luna está siendo muy sarcástica en este articulo

-bueno viniendo de Luna uno nunca sabe cuándo es sarcasmo o no- enserio prácticamente les esa diciendo estúpidos a los lectores

-aunque está bien la forma cínica en el que escribió- me dijo Harry- hay que ser muy estúpido para pensar que mi hija es de Johnson- esto último lo dijo medio enojado

-ya, dale, sigue leyendo- dije comiendo un poco más de pizza ¿ya les dije que esta deliciosa?

_La brigada de aurores internacionales en la que Johnson participa llego al país hace aproximadamente unas dos semanas y esto se puede verificar en los registros del Ministerio de Magia de Londres, por el momento les dejo una copia del documento (derecha). La única relación existente entre Johnson y Granger es el de una amistad, por eso se les ha visto recientemente comiendo juntos y el mismo la visita frecuentemente en su lugar de trabajo. No negare que tal vez el susodicho quiera volver a retomar la antigua relación pero eso no se me ha confirmado y tampoco sé si Granger quiere o no volver con él._

_ Draco Malfoy, ex-enemigo del trio de oro, y ginemago de Granger. Malfoy se está encargando del embarazo de Granger, es más, fue el quien descubrió que la susodicha estaba embarazada en primer lugar. Esta es la razón por la cual se vio a Malfoy en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Potter hace unos meses atrás y también por qué se les ha visto conversando juntos. Malfoy y el trio de oro, como se les conoce al grupo de Granger, Potter y Weasley, han logrado limar antiguas asperezas gracias a este embarazo y se podría decir que una amistad se está formando. _

_ Ronald Weasley, mejor amigo y compadre de Granger, mi esposo. Ni si quiera sé cómo empezar a explicar las miles de razones por las cuales ese pensamiento es totalmente equivoco. Primero, Weasley y Granger tuvieron un romance durante su adolescencia, cierto, pero ese fue un romance que duro menos de una semana porque simplemente no hubo fuego y donde no hubo fuego no puede haber cenizas, palabras dichas por el joven. Segundo, Granger es mi mejor amiga y yo no estuve en la casa de Revenclaw porque el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó de casa, además le acabo de entregar a mi primer hijo como ahijado, sería un poco tonto de mi parte no darme cuenta que mi mejor amiga y mi marido me están engañado ¿no? Aparte, yo sé quién es el padre._

-¡¿y porque no lo dices de una vez Luna?- dijo Harry exasperado

-porque quiere tener a la gente como estas tu ahora mismo-le respondí- se llama suspenso- el rodo los ojos y siguió leyendo

_ Ahora solo quedan dos personajes, Harry Potter y un misterioso muggle, ambos adquirieron los votos más bajos entre los presentes, aun así uno de ellos es el padre del hijo de Granger. Para no hacerlos esperar más, porque sé que están muy ansiosos, les diré cuál es el nombre del padre. _

_ Y el padre es: __**HARRY POTTER**_

Harry paro de leer y se quedó viendo el periódico por largo rato, lo cual llamo mi atención

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- me pare de mi silla con pizza en mano y me asome a ver- oh no…

-oh si…- exclamo Harry. Luna había puesto el nombre de Harry no solo en letras grandes, negritas, subrayadas e itálicas, sino que también las puso con brillo, luces parpadeantes, y estrellitas de colores- ¿hacían falta las estrellas?

-¿tal vez le quería dar un efecto de fuegos artificiales?- quise justificarla

-Luna está loca- concuerdo

-Si, además no entiendo porque no decir tu nombre desde un principio si al final lo iba aponer tan grande que hasta un ciego lo hubiera podido ver

-umm- Harry parecía estar pensando- la verdad Mione, yo no vi mi nombre hasta que llegue a el- ¿uh?- mientras leía no había nada que distrajera mi atención, y te puedo asegurar que esto me hubiera distraído- dijo apuntando a su nombre

-Luna estará loca pero es muy ingeniosa, de seguro izo algún hechizo para que tu nombre solo saliera una vez el lector llegara a ese párrafo- ¿Cómo lo abra hecho?

-¿quieres que siga leyendo?

-sí, dale- volví a sentarme y el continuo

_Damas y caballeros vayan sacando sus billeteras y pagándoles a aquellos pocos 'ilusos', como se les llamo, que si llegaron a adivinar que Potter era el padre. Como ya saben, este, anuncio su deseo de tener un hijo, pero después de una fallida búsqueda él se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga era la más indicada para esa posición. _

_ Desde hace cinco meses que el primogénito Potter está en camino, o debería decir primogénita, porque está confirmado por el mismísimo Malfoy que es una niña. Potter y Granger están feliz con la noticia y si no dijeron nada era, exactamente, porque no querían hacer un escándalo de esta bendición que viene en camino._

_ Ellos están viviendo juntos en casa de él, por lo menos hasta que termine el embarazo, aun así todavía no tengo entendido como van a vivir una vez haya nacido la bebe, pero lo más probable es que sigan viviendo juntos porque no hay personas en este mundo que se lleven mejor que esos dos. _

_ A mí no me sorprendería que vivieran felices para siempre…_

¿Es mi imaginación o Luna quiso dejan dicho algo en esa última línea?

-umm… un poco raro el final ¿no?- dijo Harry dejando el periódico en la meseta

-si un poco

-como que dio la impresión de que…no… somos… o mejor dicho vamos a vivir juntos

-técnicamente, estamos viviendo juntos- le aclare

-no, si, digo en un futuro, que vamos a seguir viviendo juntos

-si mal no recuerdo, tú me propusiste quedarme a vivir aquí, contigo- le dije mirándolo atentamente para ver su reacción

-y si yo mal no recuerdo, no me contestaste nada- dijo abriendo la caja mediana y cogiendo una pizza

-es cierto, te dije que ya veríamos con el tiempo

-además no me refería a eso-dijo después de haber masticado un bocado- quise decir que Luna dio a entender como que vamos a vivir juntos, juntos

-oh ¿quieres decir juntos, así, juntos?- le pregunte haciendo como que juntaba mis manos para que entendiera mi punto

-sí, así de juntos- él no me miraba a los ojos y seguía comiendo bocado tras bocado

-no, a mí no me lo pareció, pero ya sabes cómo es Luna, nunca se sabe que es lo que tiene en su mente- quise hacer la situación más suave porque él se ve un poco tenso y no quiero que mis esfuerzos hasta el momento se vayan al demonio. Tengo que ser muy cuidadosa con esto de sus sentimientos hacia mi.- así que no te preocupes que de seguro nadie va a entender eso. Lo más importante es que ya todo el mundo sabe que eres el padre de mi bebe y ya no van a ver más malos entendidos- él me sonrió y asintió

* * *

-Mañana vamos a tener muchos ojos sobre nosotros- me dijo Harry como quien no quiere la cosa. – más sobre ti- Yo me acurruque más en sus brazos y respire profundamente su aroma- ¿estas lista para eso?

-si- respondí sin titubear- ya te lo dije, además te aseguro que habrá personas que dudaran si es verdad o no- lo mire desde abajo- ¿cuánto apuestas que te preguntaran si es verdad?- el bufo

-no apuesto porque es muy probable que pase- dijo- simplemente diré la verdad

-siempre es bueno ir con la verdad- le dije abrazándolo mas

-¿quieres que te siga ayudando?- me dijo pícaramente ya que anteriormente estábamos 'haciendo que el parto sea más fácil' si me entienden lo que digo.

-la verdad- le dije mirándolo otra vez- es que tengo sueno- vi desilusión en sus ojos pero esto fue solo por un instante- lo siento

-no, yo sé que no siempre estarás dispuesta, tu simplemente dime cuando quieras

-tú también dime cuando quieras, pueda que ahora no pueda pero quién sabe si después si- le dije para que supiera que esto de hacer el amor no es solo cosa mía, quiero que él también lo desee.

-está bien Mione, ahora duerme que mañana será un gran día.

Y así lo hice, caí en un sueño profundo que solo fue interrumpido por mi vejiga una o dos veces durante la noche. Era bueno volver a la normalidad, de estar entre sus brazos y compartir su cama otra vez. Me sentía en paz.

Al día siguiente nos levantamos con la salida del sol pues queríamos llegar temprano a la oficina y evitar toparnos con muchas personas por lo menos no tan temprano en la mañana.

Me puse una ropa que acentuara mucho mi vientre, me encantaba el reflejo que me daba el espejo y Harry me hizo saber lo mismo una vez me vio. Después de desayunar emprendimos nuestro camino en un cómodo silencio y una tranquilidad infinita que me daba una paz sobrehumana. Está de más decir que tenía una sonrisa permanente en la cara que combinaba a la perfección con la de Harry.

El me llevo directo a mi oficina, donde ya estaba mi secretaria quien está de más decir nos estuvo mirando todo el camino.

-si necesitas algo me llamas ok- me dijo dulcemente acariciándome la panza y antes de darme un beso en la frente e irse. Kate estuvo mirando esto con ojos en grande y la boca en el suelo. ¡Chupate esa mandarina! No estoy gorda estoy embarazada

Me senté tranquilamente y empecé a revisar los papeles en mi escritorio, ahora que mi mente está tranquila puedo ponerme a trabajar sin ninguna distracción

-¡HERMIONE!- creo que hable demasiado rápido

-Luna- salude a mi amiga con un fuerte abrazo

-bueno, bueno, bueno pero que cariñosa estamos hoy- me molesto pero no me importo porque no hay nada ni nadie queme pueda quitar esta felicidad

-tengo tanto que contarte amiga, primero lo primero te luciste con ese articulo

-era mi deber aclarar cualquier confusión- dijo como si nada- además no sabes cómo se vendió el periódico- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-me alegra que mis intimidades te generen una fortuna- le dije sinceramente

-sabes que no es por eso, si hubiera sido por mi hubiera publicado que tú eras la misteriosa mujer que Harry había escogido para madre de su hijo desde el primer día que me lo dijiste

-lo sé- le dije- pero cambiemos de tema que tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-algo paso entre tú y Harry, es la única explicación para que estés tan radiante y feliz después de tantos días de sombra

-¡sí! Y no sabes lo feliz que estoy- nos encamine al sofá donde nos sentamos una frente a la otra

-tuviste sexo con Harry- dijo de la nada

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Digo ¿Por qué lo dices?- ¿es bruja? Uhg mal uso de la palabra, quiero decir ¿es adivina?

-estas caminando raro

-¿raro?

-si como si hubieras montado a caballo por horas- no pude evitar reírme ante su comentario

-creo que así se podría decir

-apuesto a que era un gran caballo

-¡LUNA!- me sonroje y sacudí la imagen de cierto "caballo" de mi cabeza- estoy enamorada de Harry- le informe de una vez, espere para ver su reacción pero ella no dijo ni fu ni fa- ¿Luna? Se supone que tienes que decir algo ahora

-dime algo que ya no sepa

-¿perdón?- le dije levantando una ceja

-era algo obvio, ahora dime cómo fue que tu cerebro se ilumino- la mire por un momento antes de continuar

-bueno fue después de la fiesta, todo el camino a casa Harry tenía una cara como de querer matar a alguien, yo había hablado con Jasón y las cosas se aclararon entre los dos- eso me recuerda- por cierto gracias por mandarle los recortes de periódico

-sabía que era importante para ti- fue su única respuesta, ¿a qué es la mejor amiga del mundo?

-si gracias de nuevo- ella hizo gesto de restarle importancia- bueno cuando llegamos a casa quise aclarar las cosas, todavía no las tenía muy claro yo misma pero quería intentarlo, por su puesto Harry no quería hablar conmigo entonces empezamos a tener una fuerte discusión, el me acuso de querer irme con Jasón y alejarlo de su hija, yo le pegue una cachetada por tan siquiera sugerirlo y bueno de la nada estaba contra la pared perdiendo todo pensamiento coherente entre los brazos de Harry- podía verlo todo en mi cabeza, como una película, me estremecí- Dios Luna no sabes cómo fue, fue algo tan poderoso que caí en un estado de sueno en el que mi corazón y mi mente por fin sincronizaron.

-wow, eso sí que es una reconciliación- me dijo con una sonrisa

-sí, ya luego hablamos y arreglamos todo el asunto, nos hicimos promesas, nos pedimos perdón y volvimos hace el amor hasta el amanecer- sabía que tenía la mirada perdida en este mismo momento

-¿y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿le vas a decir lo que sientes?

-no por el momento- ella me miro sin entender- tengo un plan

-un plan ¿un plan para decirle lo que sientes?- pregunto atónita

-no tonta, un plan para que Harry también se dé cuenta de que también me ama, como una pareja ¿me entiendes?

-no- respondió

-mira yo sé que Harry siente lo mismo que yo, lo describí esa misma noche por cómo se puso de celoso, el mismo me dijo que soy muy importante para él y no solo por ser la madre de su hija, la forma en la que me trata y todo lo demás que tú también has podido ver- ella asintió- pero él no sabe que eso es amor, amor, así como el de una pareja. Harry y yo nos amamos mucho pero por todo ese amor a mí me fue muy difícil ver que él es el único hombre con el que quiero estar, ese amor que nació de la amistad, la hermandad y todos estos años de conocernos nos estaba jugando una mala pasada.

-¿y cómo vas hacer para que Harry se dé cuenta de eso?

-fácil, le voy a demostrar que nuestro trato no debe de cambiar por el simple hecho de ponerle un título a nuestra relación más haya "de mejores amigos"- ella seguía sin entender- ya puse en marcha el plan, le di a entender a Harry que podemos tener sexo cuando queramos, ese será mi punto más fuerte, yo sé que a él le gusta estar conmigo en esa área así que no se negara y nuestro trato diario será el mismo de siempre así que cuando sienta que Harry ya se está dando cuenta de la realidad le diré lo que siento

-¿y porque no lo haces ahora? No veo por qué tengas que esperar, están viviendo juntos, van a tener una hija, tienen sexo ¿Qué más tienes que esperar?

-no, ahora no se lo puedo decir porque Harry todavía tiene miedo a enamorarse otra vez, por eso tengo que acostumbrarlo a la idea de tenerme en su casa como su mujer y nos solo como su mejor amiga

-ok puedo ver tu punto desde ahí pero ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que eso te tomara?

-espero que antes de que nazca la niña- dije acariciando mi panza- quisiera que llegara al mundo dentro de una familia de verdad

-bueno pues te deseo la mejor de las suertes amiga- me dijo abrazándome- yo sé que él te ama tanto o más de lo que tú lo amas a él y te aseguro que no tardará mucho en darse cuenta que eres la única mujer que podrá complacerlo en todo, sexo, amor y amistad

Dios te oiga

Ojala que mi plan funcione porque de verdad no veo mi vida al lado del otro hombre, compartiendo cama con alguien más, teniendo hijos con alguien más, amando a alguien más. No, de verdad no me veo

Y tampoco soportaría la idea de ver a Harry en brazos de otra mujer… mejor ni pensemos en eso.

-por cierto ¿Dónde está Willy?

-se quedó en casa de sus abuelos- ella pareció estar pensando en algo- sabes, la señora Weasley estaba un poco rara, leía el quisquilloso y estaba como nerviosa, no sé qué le pasa

-yo también la encontré un poco rara el día del bautizo, es más, me dio la impresión que me quería decir algo pero al final no me dijo nada ¿Qué le pasara?

-¿será que no le gusta la idea de que vayas a tener un hijo con Harry?

-¿y porque a de molestarle la idea?

-bueno ya sabes… por su hija- oh Ginny- ella no sabe el real motivo del divorcio y tal vez ella aun guardaba esperanzas

-ahh bueno, no se- ¿será eso?

-aunque no sé qué esperanzas podría guardar de esa mala hija, en todos estos años no ha venido a visitarla y ni si quiera sé si le ha escrito. ¡Vaya hija!- Luna pocas veces se enoja, pero el tema "Ginny" no es de su agrado

-mejor cambiemos de tema- le sugerí

-está bien- la vi cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos no había ninguna chispa de enojo, ¿será bipolar?- dime ¿ya te pateo la nena?- volvió acariciar mi panza

-no, todavía no- me pregunto cuando lo hará- en dos días tengo chequeo medio y le preguntare a Draco porque no ha pateado todavía

-no te desesperes, cada niño es diferente, además acabas de cumplir los cinco meses dale tiempo- tiene razón, pero es que ya quiero sentirla moverse- y te aseguro que una vez que se mueva vas a rezar porque se quede quieta, cuantas patadas recibí yo de Willy- sonreí ante eso, no me importa si me van a doler solo la quiero sentir moverse en mi interior, sé que Harry le va a encantar sentirla.

Oh eso me acuerda

-le tengo que avisar a Harry que el miércoles tenemos cita médica para que no vaya a hacer ninguna reunión o algo- ¿me acompañas a su oficina?

-dale, de seguro Ron esta con el

Sentí mariposas en mi estómago cuando salimos de mi oficina, todo el mundo me veía pero eso no me importaba y las mariposas eran por el simple hecho de que voy a ver a Harry.

Ahhh que lindo es estar enamorada. Oh mejor dicho, saber que estas enamorada.

**Harry Pov**

Es muy extraño sentir tanta paz y a la vez tener una vocecita (que no es mi conciencia o Jr.) decirte que todo es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana Hermione se muestra tan… afectiva? no es que me queje pero a veces, como ahora, cuando estoy solo me pongo a pensar que la próxima vez que la vea volverá a alejarse de mí. por el momento eso no ha pasado pero aun así me lo sigo preguntando…

Me gusta el giro que tomo nuestra relación aun cuando todo el mundo cree que Hermione y yo estamos juntos, como una pareja.

Cada vez que alguien hace un comentario referente a eso me siento raro y me suben los colores a la cara, como ayer cuando pedí la pizza y dije que era un antojo de embarazada ellos me dijeron un simple "ah es para su mujer, creo que en este caso si podemos hacer la excepción"

"técnicamente es tu mujer"

Ya sé, pero no lo es de verdad

"¿porque simplemente no disfruta de lo que la vida te está dando?"

Tienes razón

"normalmente siempre la tengo"

Ignore el comentario.

Disfrutare de lo que me está pasando ahora y ya en el futuro veremos cómo se torna la situación, por ahora lo más importante es que todos estamos bien.

-¡compadre!

-Ron ¿Cómo estás?-lo salude sonriente

-muy bien pero no tan bien como tú por lo que veo- el tomo asiento frente a mi escritorio

-no sé de qué hablas- le respondí moviendo algunos papeles

-no te hagas que la semana pasada parecías muerto en vida y hoy tienes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja así que cuenta, ¿Qué paso?

-eres un chismoso Ron- el hizo como si no le importará y no me quedo de otra que contar… ¿a quién quiero mentirle? Me muero de ganas de contarle- bueno pues cuando llegamos a casa yo estaba muy enojado, estaba viendo todo rojo y no quería hablar con Hermione, no quería ni verla pero ella insistió en que habláramos y palabras más palabras menos tuvimos una gran discusión, yo le dije un montón de estupideces y ella me dio tremenda cachetada…

-wow ¿Hermione te pego?- asentí- ¿la misma Hermione que yo conozco?- volví asentir- ¿la misma Hermione que tiene una debilidad gigantesca por ti y que no te puede decir que no a nada?

-¿Ron cuantas mujeres conoces con el nombre de Hermione?- enserio no es un nombre muy común que digamos

-entiéndeme hermano, estas cosas no se escuchan todos los días, pero sigue ¿Qué paso después? ¿te siguió golpeando?- sonreí al pensar en lo que paso después, Dios solo de pensarlo me pongo duro, imaginar su cuerpo, su olor, sus besos, sus caricias, su…

-¡Harry!

-uh lo siento

-creo saber que estuvieron haciendo después, picaron- no pude ocultar mi sonrisa – ¡volvieron a bailar bajo las sabanas!- eso lo dijo apuntándome con el dedo como si me acusara de algo

-no tienes ni idea del baile que montamos, fue tan, tan Dios no puedo ni describirlo te juro que sentí que nunca me corrí tanto en mi vida como esa noche

-me alegro pro ustedes- me dijo- espera, no entiendo algo ¿no se suponía que una vez ella embarazada no se volverían a tocar más? Y algo mas ¿Qué demonios le pasaba la semana pasada?-muy buenas preguntas.

Suspire

-sí, se suponía que ya no nos volveríamos a tocar pero que me lleve el diablo si no se me enciende la piel cada vez que la veo y, bueno, al parecer a ella le pasa lo mismo ya que me propuso seguir teniendo sexo ya que eso le hará bien para que el parto sea más fácil

-excusas, de seguro ella quería seguir calentando tu cama

-¡Ron! Es de Hermione que hablamos

-sí, sí, termina de contar ¿Qué más?

-bueno también hablamos sobre lo que paso la semana pasada y ella me dijo que estaba muy confundida o algo así

-¿Hermione confundida?

-si al parecer ella pensaba que tenía que distanciarse de mí y buscar su propia independencia y quien sabe que otra estupidez- de verdad eso es simplemente estúpido- estoy seguro que el que le metió esas ideas fue el payaso de Johnson porque Hermione nunca hubiera pensado eso, mucho menos el que yo no me preocupe por ella y que no la quiera como a nadie en el mundo

-¿eso pensaba?

-Sí, pero por fin ya lo hablamos, todo se solucionó y me hice cargo de demostrarle cuán importante era para mi

-en la cama por su puesto

-¡RON!

-¿Ron Qué? o ¿lo vas a negar?- claro que no, después de tanto tiempo sin sentir el placer de la carne me estoy volviendo un adicto a Hermione- ves, no lo puedes negar

-eres un idiota

-pero un idiota que está feliz de que sus mejores amigos se la estén pasando bien pero…- ¿porque siempre tiene que haber un pero- me haría más feliz si yo también pudiera disfrutar de lo mismo

-¿quieres acostarte con Hermione?- la pregunta salió más como un gruñido en vez de sorpresa como era mi intención, pero es que solo pensar en Hermione y otro hombre me hacía hervir la sangre

-¿Qué? NO, claro que no, quise decir disfrutar lo mismo con Luna, mi esposa- uff que alivio sentí por todo el cuerpo, no me hubiera gustado tener que golpear a Ron- lo digo porque desde que nació Willy nuestra intimidad se redujo bastante y bueno, pensé que tú y Hermione podrían estrenar su nuevo título de padrinos y de paso coger un poco de practica

-creo que es una idea brillante- él sonrió

-gracias hermano, te juro que amo a mi hijo con todo mi corazón y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo pero también extraño mucho a mi Lunita y si tan solo lo pudieran cuidar por un par de horas…

-ya te dije que sí, estoy seguro que a Hermione le encantara la idea

-otra cosa ¿podrías sugerirlo como que fue idea tuya? Es que no quiero que Luna piense que me quiero deshacer del bebe, porque no es eso, es solo que la extraño ¿me entiendes?

-sí y no hay problema- ¿así será mi vida una vez que haya nacido mi hija? ¿deseando un par de horas sin mi hija para disfrutar de su madre? ¿será que poder seguir intimando con Hermione una vez haya nacido la bebe? Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas.

-genial vamos ahora mismo a la oficina de Hermione que Luna esta con ella- dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¿estamos un poco ansiosos?- lo moleste

-no tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto- íbamos riéndonos por el pasillo cuando vi una imagen que me paralizo de pies a cabeza… ohh y mi sangre estaba a punto de ebullición

Hermione estaba abrazada a un hombre, él estaba de espaldas a mi entonces no sé quién era, pero a ella le podía ver la cara sonriente y los brazos cruzaos en su cuello. Está viendo rojo, mucho rojo.

-¡Harry!- ella me vio al abrir los ojos y aun sonriente se separó de ese hombre y se volvió hacia a mí con una bolsa en mano que antes no había visto- mira, Jasón nos dio un regalo para la bebe- Jasón Johnson tenía que ser

-gracias- dije mirando la bolsa rosada pastel que tenía un vestidito en el medio también rosado y con diseños blancos- no tenías por qué molestarte- de verdad, no tenías porque.

-No es nada Potter, simplemente estaba caminando y pase por una tienda de bebe y bueno pensé en su hija y decidí darles un regalo

-fue muy lindo el gesto, gracias- dijo Hermione quien todavía estaba sonriendo ¿no le dolerá la cara?

"solo te enoja que no esté sonriendo para ti"

Sentí una urgencia de marcar mi territorio así que pase mi mano por la cintura de Hermione y la deje descansar en el costado de su panza. ¡Toma esa Johnson!

Varias personas se nos estaban mirando y por primera vez en mi vida no me importo ser el centro de atención.

-bueno los dejo, nos vemos luego prin… Hermione- no si puedo evitarlo, y que bueno que se corrigió antes de llamarla princesa

-adiós- dijimos en coro

-bueno eso fue interesante- me gire hacia la voz de Luna, a quien no había visto hasta ahora

-¡Luna!- la salude un poco avergonzado de no haberla registrado antes

"claro que no la registraste si estabas muy ocupado marcando 'territorio' "

-hola Harry, gusto de verte

-¿y que hacían aquí? Nosotros íbamos a ir a tu oficina- le pregunte a Hermione, a quien por cierto seguí agarrando de la cintura

-íbamos a la tuya porque te quería recordar que el miércoles tenemos cita con Draco- ahh si- ¿ustedes a que iban a la mía?- Ron me hizo señas para que les dijera

-bueno estaba pensando que tú y yo nos podríamos quedar con Willy una noche para hacer nuestro debut como padrinos y de paso ver cómo nos va en esa área, ya sabes para practicar

-a mí me pareció buena idea pero teníamos que preguntarles a ustedes- agrego Ron

-A mí me encantaría quedarme con Willy – dijo Hermione emocionada

-ummm, no sería mala idea- acepto Luna

-bueno pues ya está, este sábado nos quedaremos con Willy y ustedes, no sé, disfruten la noche- Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja

-está bien, ahora me tengo que ir, por favor Hermione avisame como van las cosas con mi ahijada ok- Hermione asintió acariciando su panza

-yo te llevo amor- se ofreció Ron

-adiós Luna y gracias por venir- se despidió Hermione con un abrazo

-adiós Lunita- le dije en un abrazo

-gracias a ti por simular que fue tu idea- y no pude evitar reírme ante eso, Ron se puso rojo como un tomate y Hermione se mordió los labios para no reírse

-Luny de verdad se le ocurrió a Harry yo nunca….- fue lo último que escuche decir a Ron

-fue idea de Ron ¿no?- yo asentí hacia Hermione quien se rio un poco más- Luna se las lleva todas, esa chica puede no aparentarlo pero es bastante inteligente- asentí- veamos que le regalo Jasón a la bebe- y toda alegría se fue por un tubo. Ella abrió la bolsa y saco un vestidito rosado con blanco y tejidos de colores, estaba muy bonito y podía imaginarme a una bebe con esa ropa, pero el solo hecho de que Johnson fue el que lo compro me daba ganas de quemarlo- aww Harry mira qué lindo

-tú le hiciste uno más bonito- es cierto ella a tejido bastante

-¿no te gusta?- pregunto mirando el vestido y luego a mi como si no pudiera creer que no me guste

-supongo que si- dije indiferente

-¿te enoja que Jasón le haga regalos a la bebe?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada. Lo pensé por un momento y en realidad eso no es lo que me molesta

-no, lo que me molesta es no haber sido yo el que le hiciera el primer regalo- ella sonrió y guardo el vestido en su bolsa

-eres un tonto, eres el padre le harás montones de regalo, no puedo creer que eso te enoje

-pero no es solo eso, es todo, no hemos empezado a acondicionar la habitación, no hemos comprado nada para ella, ni siquiera hemos pensado en nombres, Hermione ¿Qué pasa si la niña nace y no tiene nombre, ni ropa, ni cuarto?- ok ya estaba empezando a desvariar pero ¿es que como no pensé en todo esto antes?

-Harry tranquilo todavía faltan cuatro meses para que nazca, porque no hacemos esto, el sábado podemos empezar a comprar cosas para la habitación y ya pensaremos en nombres, no te estreses ok

-ok, no sé qué haría sin ti- le dije abrazándola

-te estresarías demasiado, y tuvieras muchos problemas de salud, eso seguro- me molesto

-sin duda alguna- le seguí el juego. Son estos momentos que me hacen apreciar tanto a Hermione pero también me hacen sentir cosas inexplicables como ¿Por qué quiero llevarla a mi oficina y hacerle el amor ahí mismo?- mejor sigamos con nuestro trabajo ¿te veo en la comida?

-sí, nos vemos- me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me voltee en dirección a mi oficina y me encontré con la expresión de sorpresa de mi secretaria

'HA ¡toma esa!'

No pude estar más de acuerdo con ese comentario. Eso le ensenara a tener más cuidado antes de hablar de Hermione.

Me fui todo el camino con una sonrisa en la cara.

El resto del día paso sin ningún inconveniente más haya de todas las miradas puestas en nosotros y de los comentarios a nuestras espaldas, con Hermione me vi a la hora de comida y un par de gente nos felicitó, y como la misma Hermione me advirtió la noche anterior varias personas me preguntaron si era verdad o mentira, fuera de eso todo estuvo normal o lo que se puede considerar normal en esta situación.

Con Hermione llegamos a casa y ella se hizo la cena, después empezamos a llevar las cosas de Hermione de regreso a mi habitación. No había forma de que ella se quedara a dormir fuera de mi cama si yo podía impedirlo. Pasamos el resto de la noche en esa tarea y cuando terminamos estaba un poco cansado más sin embargo tenía una ansiedad interior que no se iba.

me sentía entre una combinación de niño en navidad, adolescente en pleno despertar sexual y político en todo el año y al parecer Hermione estaba en las mismas ya que me propuso tomar una ducha con ella, lo cual acepte claro está.

Lo interesante del asunto es que no tuvimos ninguna actividad sexual en ella, nos limitamos simplemente a bañarnos el uno al otro, acariciando nuestras pieles y permitiéndonos acompañar al otro en una sincronía total.

Fue algo bastante íntimo, no por el acto en sí, si no por lo emocional de la situación, un baño sin sexo guarda muchas emociones ocultas. Lo mismo paso cuando fuimos a la cama donde tampoco tuvimos sexo pero donde nos acurrucamos el uno al otro en una con una tranquilidad que me asustaba. No sabía que pensar de todo esto.

Al día siguiente desperté primero que Hermione, ella descansaba dándome la espalda mientras yo la abrazaba por la cintura, de alguna forma protegiendo a nuestra hija. La veía dormir tranquilamente, su respiración acompasada con el sube y baja de su pecho, por alguna razón no podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

Era un despertar diferente, no sentía la ansiedad normal de empezar un nuevo día, deseaba poder quedarme todo el día en la cama observando dormir a Hermione. Ese pensamiento me perturbaba, el hecho de que SOLO la quería ver dormir cuando mejores ideas se me podían ocurrir estando en la cama

¿Qué me está pasando?

"deja de sobre pensar las cosas y dejate llevar por lo que sientes"

¿pero no te das cuenta que no sé lo que siento?

"entonces simplemente dejate llevar hasta que lo descubras"

Decidí hacerle caso a mi conciencia ¿o seria a mí mismo? Por qué esa voz soy yo ¿no?

Ahhh tengo que dejar de pensar tanto ya me estoy pareciendo a Hermione.

Hermione…

Tan hermosa…

Siendo lo más cuidadoso posible me levante para irme al baño. Deje que el agua se llevara todos esos pensamientos que ocupaban mi cabeza, una vez bañado volví a la habitación donde Hermione ya estaba despierta y esperándome con una sonrisa que hizo que todo pensamiento se fue de mi cabeza

Tan simple como eso…

-buenos días- me saludo con un dulce beso en mi mejilla antes de irse al baño. Y así de simple seguí con el resto del día, con la imagen de la sonrisa de Hermione constante en mi mente.

Ese día no vi a Hermione más que en la hora de comida ya que tenía una reunión importante con el ministro, el cual me felicito por mi paternidad y buena elección para mi mujer. Mi mujer, exactamente eso quería que fuera en este momento, estas reuniones siempre me estresan y necesito de un buen des estresante y Hermione sabe muy bien cómo ayudarme en eso.

Esa noche me atreví a tocar un tema que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro

-Hermione hay algo más que necesito saber- empecé

-dime

-eso de ayudarte a tener un parto más fácil, quiere decir que podemos tener sexo cuando queramos?- trate de ser lo más sutil posible, tampoco quería que me tomara como un pervertido que solamente piensa en eso.

- Harry es obvio que el deseo existe entre nosotros- me dijo- es más, ese también fue uno de mis problemas, pues veras desde hace tiempo que tu despiertas en mi mis más bajos instintos y en lo único que puedo pensar es en estar contigo ¿me entiendes?- mejor que nadie, a mí me pasa lo mismo- yo sé que de alguna forma tú también te sientes atraído por mi o si no nada de esto sería posible ¿verdad?

- absolutamente

- entonces pensé que para que reprimirnos si podemos saciar toda esta pasión con el otro aparte de que eso me va a ayudar claro esta

- entonces si podemos tener sexo cuando queramos- si no me equivoco esa fue la conclusión de su discurso

- sí, claro que no seré tan buena como esas mujeres con las que sales en los fines de semana...-de repente ella se puso seria- Harry, ¿podría ser posible que no estés con otras mujeres mientras estás conmigo? No quiero coger ninguna enfermedad rara o algo- sin poder evitarlo una risa se me escapo y al parecer eso no le hiso gracia a Hermione quien se cruzó de brazos- no le encuentro lo gracioso

- es gracioso porque no hay tales mujeres- me dijo

- Harry no seas mentiroso que te han visto con varias mujeres en diferente lugares- ugh maldito periódico

- es cierto pero... No me han visto haciendo nada con ellas- le dije para que ella captara la indirecta, la verdad no quisiera tener que contarle que no funciono con otras mujeres, me hace sentir menos… hombre.

- ¿es que acaso quieres que hagan un película pornográfica contigo? ¡Claro que no se ve lo que haces con ellas!

- no se ve porque no se hace- dije y ella me miro con una ceja alzada- veras, si me encontré con varias mujeres pero no pude hacer nada- Dios le voy a tener que contar- quiero decir...- sentí mi cara arder al solo tratar de decir esas palabras- no me funciono

- ósea que tu...- dijo señalando cierta parte de mi cuerpo que en este preciso momento se sentía muy avergonzado y no pensaba en salir nunca más en la vida- no pudo- asentí, mirando cualquier cosa menos a ella

- no sé porque pero no quiso nada de nada- creo que tendré que darle una mano de pintura a la pared, si el color ya está u poco opaco…

- umm eso es extraño porque a mí me funciona muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal en s rostro

- si contigo no hay ningún problema, no sé qué le pasa, es algo muy extraño ¿será un efecto colateral de haber sido yo el afectado con los síntomas del embarazo?- esa parece una explicación muy lógica

"pero poco probable"

-No lo creo, nunca escuche de impotencia como efecto secundario de un embarazo. Pero eso quiere decir que tengo toda la responsabilidad en mi espalda para hacerte sentir satisfecho sexualmente ¿no?- Hermione se acercó a mí y aunque no la estaba viendo podía sentir su calor cada vez más cerca de mí y al parecer Harry Jr. También ya que decidió que el exilio no es para y empezado a despertarse

-creo que si ¿y sabes algo?- me anime a verla esta vez sin vergüenza alguna porque a ella si puedo demostrarle cuan hombre puedo ser y cuan mujer puedo hacerla sentir- hoy necesito liberar tanta tención, sabes que no me gustan las reuniones de muchas horas y nada me haría mejor que entrar dentro de ti en este momento.

Ni lenta ni perezosa Hermione acepto mi propuesta y déjenme les cuento que nunca he dormido tan relajado en mi vida.

* * *

-¿cómo está la parejita de oro?- nos saludó animadamente Malfoy

-¿parejita oro?- pregunto Hermione después de abrazarlo ¿Por qué tiene que abrazarlo?

-¿no lo sabias? Así es como le dicen ahora- Hermione solo se rio, yo simplemente alce los hombros- ¿y cómo esta esa bebe? ¿ya pateo?

-no todavía- dije un poco desganado, ya quiero que patee- ¿será que algo anda mal y por eso no patea?

-no Potter, apenas y van por el quinto mes, cada bebe se toma su tiempo para hacerse notar pero te aseguro que tu hija ya se está moviendo ahí adentro, aunque la madre no lo sienta- me sentí mucho mejor

-¿y podemos ver si se está moviendo con la magografia?- pregunto Hermione emocionada, eso despertó mi emoción también

-esperemos que si- dijo el sonriendo, Hermione brinco de la emoción y se levantó su blusa rápidamente antes de posicionarse en la camilla

-vamos ¿Qué esperas? Haz tu magia- le dijo a Draco

-si señora- le hizo un saludo militar antes de sacar su varita- no se puede discutir con una embarazada- me dijo a mi

-todavía no veo nada- dijo Hermione apurando más a Malfoy, él y yo reímos

-muy bien, aquí vamos- Malfoy dijo unas palabra y apunto su varita al vientre de Hermione y como las veces anteriores imágenes borrosas se proyectaron. Malfoy frunció el seno y dijo otras palabras y la imagen se hizo más clara, al fin mostrando a mi bebe- todo parece estar en orden, si se dan cuenta ya está más grande- no pude evitar darme cuenta de cómo le cambio la voz a Malfoy, se escuchaba más serio, trate de no asustarme- deben hablarle mucho porque a partir de ahora sus sentidos se están desarrollando- mira el holograma y para nuestra sorpresa su bracito, que estaba bajo su barbilla, se movió rápidamente hacia delante y después volvió a su posición anterior- ¿vieron eso?- no podía articular palabra alguna y al parecer Hermione tampoco- les dije que ya se estaba moviendo pero no sentiste nada ¿verdad?- mire a Hermione que negó con la cabeza sin poder apartar su mirada de nuestra hija- esos movimientos son puro reflejos, ya muy pronto sentirás que te falta le aire y sabrás que es porque tienes una piecito incrustado en una de tus costillas- Hermione se rio ante su comentario pero o no pude evitar darme cuenta que la pisca de humor en Malfoy ya no era la de antes.

Malfoy le tomo las medidas y el peso a Hermione, le hizo un par de preguntas sobre cómo se sentía y cosas así pero durante toda su interacción me di cuenta que su ánimo ya no era el mismo que cuando llegamos y me estaba empezando a preocupar, y si eso no era todo su ceño fruncido no me daba nada bueno.

-tu vientre va a ancharse por lo menos un centímetro por semana de ahora en adelante, debes seguir comiendo sano, trata de hacer algún tipo de ejercicio o mantenerte activa pero sin hacer movimientos bruscos para evitar que la niña se enrede con el cordón umbilical- pensaba que odiaba el tono arrogante que Malfoy solía usar en la escuela, llegue a pensar que me molestaba su tono amable pero lo que en verdad me pone los pelos de gallina es escucharlo hablar tan serio en estos momentos- si sientes cualquier tipo de molestia ven a verme de inmediato- ok eso lo hiso… esa cosa en mi interior que me dice cuando algo no está bien o hay peligro cerca me estaba mandando señales a gritos, llámenlo sexto sentido, instinto o como quieran pero sé que algo anda mal.

-Malfoy dinos de una buena vez que pasa- no lo soporte más y tuve que decirlo. Hermione me miro preocupada y me maldije por no ser más susceptible pero entiendan, estoy preocupado

-veo que te diste cuenta Potter

-¿cuenta de qué? ¿Draco le paso algo malo a mi bebe?- Hermione se tomó el vientre entre sus manos como si eso protegiera a nuestra hija de cualquier daño, ojala y fuera así.

-no pensaba decírselos ahora, quería esperar por lo menos un mes mas

-¿decirnos que Malfoy? Deja de dar vueltas y dinos que pasa- él nos hizo tomar asiento y Hermione tomo fuertemente mi mano

-no es normal que el feto no se pueda ver sin la necesidad de un hechizo más avanzado, como ya les dije esa niebla en la que se ve envuelta el feto en los primeros meses es la magia heredada de sus padres pero esa niebla debe de desaparecer para el final del primer trimestre pero…

-no ha desaparecido- dije más para mí que para ellos

-exacto. Eso me tubo un poco preocupado y lo consulte con algunos colegas y todos coincidimos que esperara un mes más para ver el progreso. El problema es que no veo ningún progreso, la niebla no se va y la bebe crece sin absorber la magia

-entonces…- podía ver su mirada de entendimiento en los ojos de Hermione, aun así sentía que no estaba del todo convencida

-creo que ya lo has adivinado- le dijo Malfoy

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con mi hija?- odiaba no saber que pasaba, y sentirá unas ansias muy fuerte adentro. Me estaba imaginando toda clase de escenarios en mi cabeza y ninguno me gustaba, necesitaba respuesta ya.

-lo más probable es que su hija sea squib

Oh…

Oh…umm…

Bueno…

Definitivamente eso era algo que _NO_ esperaba…

Eso se los seguro.

* * *

**¡Tarde pero seguro! Jejej **

**Disculpen la tardanza pero mi inspiración voló muy pero muy lejos ¿alguna vez se han sentado frente a la compu con ganas de escribir pero a la hora de tener tus dedos sobre el teclado estas en blanco? Bueno eso me paso un montón de veces este mes, simplemente no me salían las palabras, fue tan frustrante…**

**Pero gracias a Dios que hace dos días me mi inspiración volvió de vacaciones y pude terminar este capítulo. Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Quiero aclarar nuevamente que:**

**¡NUNCA ABANDONARE LA HISTORIA! La amo demasiado y disfruto mucho más escribiéndola y mejor ni les digo lo que me pasa cuando leo sus comentarios. Yo sí que me pongo a bailar la macarena jajaja.**

**No saben lo bien que me hace saber que siguen apoyando esta historia y que con cada nuevo capítulo le tengo que dar la bienvenida a nuevos lectores, por cierto….**

**¡BIENVENIDOS NUEVOS LECTORES!**

**Espero este cap sea de su agrado y que llene todas sus expectativas, no habrá sido doble cap pero este cap es tan largo que bien podría contar como dos ¿no?**

**Nuevamente gracias por seguirme y soportar mis tardanzas les juro que si fuera por mí publicaría diario pero si hago eso cada capítulo seria de cinco oraciones, no creo que eso les guste ¿verdad? Lol**

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy ¡hasta la próxima chics!**

**Háganme feliz dejándome su comentario please :)**


	32. Capitulo XXXI

**Feliz Navidad, Ano Nuevo, y Reyes!**

**Bueno decir que este cap se hizo esperar es poco ¿no?… solo les digo que se agarren bien de sus asientos porque se van a montar en una montana rusa de emociones.**

**Aclaración: los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen todo es obra y gracia de JKR yo solo los tomo prestado y juego con ellos a mi antojo ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo XXXI**

**Hermione Pov**

Squib…

Squib…

Squib…

Esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, como si fuera un disco rayado…

Squib…

Squib…

Los labios de Draco seguían moviéndose pero yo no escuchaba nada de lo que decía. En mi cabeza solo se escucha ESA palabra

Squib…

Squib…

-no…- Draco seguía hablando y hablando pero yo no escuchaba, no quería escuchar- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!- de repente estaba parada lejos de los dos hombres que me veían asustados, yo cubría mi vientre con mis brazos tratando, aunque sea superficialmente, de proteger a mi hija

-Hermione escu…

-¡CALLATE!- entonces ya no quería estar lejos de Mafoy- callate ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – Me acerque a el quien ahora estaba parado frente a mi con cara de preocupación- ¿Cómo te atreves?- lo golpee en el pecho- ¡NO TIENES DERECHO!- lo seguí golpeando aun cuando el me agarraba de las muñecas y me decía cosas para tranquilizarme- ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Dios?

-Hermione escuchame…

-¡NO! NO TE QUIERO ESCUCHAR, NO QUIERO- para este entonces Draco me agarraba de los hombros tratando, de alguna forma, de lograr que deje de agredirlo pero es que simplemente no puedo

-¡HERMIONE!- y solo con esa voz me di la vuelta para ver a Harry mirarme entre asustado, preocupado y triste- tranquilizate por favor- sus manos me tomaron de los hombros y escuche un sollozo salir de mi para dar paso a un mar de lagrimas

-Hermione necesito que te tranquilices o me obligaras a hacerlo a mi- no podía dejar de temblar y las lagrimas no paraban de bajar por mis mejillas, mi cerebro no procesaba y sentía mucho miedo- Potter sostenla, vengo ahora

-Hermione mirame- borrosamente enfoque mi vista en Harry quien tenia la misma expresión en su cara- todo va a estar bien- y solo esas palabras me dejaron saber que no todo esta bien, todo estaba mal, mas que mal, ¡peor!

-tomate esto- Draco me dio un vaso con una bebida extraña de color azul y un aroma que no puedo distinguir. Negué con la cabeza, el suspiro- necesito que te tranquilices, no podemos seguir la consulta en este estado y todavía tenemos cosas de que hablar- lo mire duramente ¿Qué mas había que hablar? – Hermione no le hace bien a la bebe que estés en este estado, puedo ser peligroso- y con eso me tome todo el vaso sin dejar una sola gota

-¿Qué le diste?-pregunto Harry

-un tranquilizante extremo, es muy efectivo y en un par de segundos ella debe sentir los efectos- y bien dichas sus palabras sentí los latidos de mi corazón aminorar a un ritmo mas normal, mi respiración era mas tranquila y las lagrimas ya no me corrían por las mejillas, podía sentir mi cuerpo relajarse, y ver esta situación con mas claridad

-¿Cómo…como puedes estar tan seguro?- sentí mi voz quebrarse al principio

-mejor sentémonos- me aferre a los brazos de Harry pues no quería dejarlo ir, de alguna forma sentía que si se iba de mi lado volvería a entrar en crisis.

-Tranquila yo estoy aquí- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Él se sentó frente a Draco y me llevo a sus piernas donde me senté y el de paso aprovecho para acariciar mi vientre

-les dije que PUEDE que sea squib, es imposible saber si un niño será squib antes de que pase los 7 anos de edad y no de muestra alguna de magia

-exacto, entonces no puedes decir que mi bebe será squib

-Hermione es la única explicación para que no este absorbiendo la magia, si no absorbe la magia entonces..

-no tendrá magia- termine yo misma- pero… pero es que no…- me imagine a una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, aislada del mundo, con la mirada triste y un montón de gatos de compañía. No, mi hija no será condenada a una vida solitaria con un gato de compañía como Filch o Arabella Figg

-¿Cuál es el problema? Por lo menos nacerá sana y estará completa ¿no?- mire a Harry sin saber si lo que escuchaba era lo correcto ¿Cuál es el problema pregunta? Ugh a veces olvido lo ciego que puede llegar a ser este hombre

-Harry, en el mundo mágico ser squib ES un problema, para ellos eso es algo peor que nacer deforme o estar enfermo, es algo tan pero tan malo que a los squib los borran del registro mágico, ellos son despreciados de una forma aun peor que a los sangre sucia.

-Hermione los tiempos han cambiado y las personas son más tolerantes, después de la guerra…

-¡SE NECESITARÍA OTRA GUERRA PARA QUE SE TOLERE A LOS SQUIB!- le conteste a Malfoy quien se veía un poco afligido

-a los sangre sucias nos tratan mal, no humillan, nos ofenden, nos llaman con nombres repulsivos, aun así por lo menos nos tratan, se relacionan con nosotros, nos conocen y algunos hasta llegan a aceptarnos. Mas sin embargo a un squib lo repudian, ni siquiera sus propios familiares lo aceptan, los esconden, los reniegan, los abandonan, los hacen vivir del lado muggle y le prohíben la entrada al mágico mas que a algunos pocos con suerte, ellos no son sangre sucia, son traidores a la sangre y como tal son tratados, se convierten en nadie porque tanto en el lado mágico como en el muggle son discriminados. Son condenados a vivir una vida solitaria porque como magos no pueden hacer magia pero como muggle pueden ver cosas mágicas. muy pocos son capaces de llevar una vida "normal" como muggles pero la mayoría, tomando en cuenta que hay muy pocos registros de Squib, viven solos y hasta desarrollan una conexión con algún animal, en la mayoría de los casos criaturas solitarias como los gatos. Un ejemplo que ambos conocen Filch, uno que tu conoces Harry es la Señora Figg.

-por esto no les quería decir hasta estar completamente seguro

-pero tu mismo dijiste que no puedes estar seguro si no hasta que ella tenga por lo menos 7 anos-hablo Harry

-ya se lo que dije, pero dada las circunstancias... escuchen, esperemos al tercer trimestre y veamos como esta el nivel de magia en tu vientre ok. –Harry y yo asentimos- aun así es muy extraño que la magia siga rodeando a la criatura, normalmente si el feto no pude absorber la magia esta es absorbida por la madre y expulsada cada vez que ella use su magia, por eso es que en los primeros meses de embarazo las madres tienden a tener magia descontrolada

-umm ahora que lo pienso no e usado mi magia últimamente- estoy tan acostumbrada a hacer las cosas al estilo muggle que casi nunca la uso

-eso explicaría algo, pero no todo. Hermione prometeme que no te vas a volver a alterar, mejor ni pienses en lo que esta pasando-sonreí tristemente

-un poco difícil

-Potter…

-estaré al pendiente Malfoy, gracias por todo- ambos se dieron la mano y después de yo despedirme Harry y yo partimos

-creo que será mejor irnos a la casa, nos hará bien a los dos- me dijo una vez en el carro

-no, si quieres ve tu, pero a mi dejame en la oficina

-Hermione no creo que…

-Harry necesito estar ocupada, tener mi mente en cualquier cosa menos en lo que nos dijo Draco. Si estoy en la casa no dejare de pensar en eso- el pareció entender y en silencio nos fuimos al ministerio

-¿vas a estar bien?- me pregunto Harry aun preocupado por mi estado anterior

-si- le asegure lo mejor que pude- te juro que ya estoy mejor- toque su mejilla para tratar de quitar esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro, pero claro que no sucedió-anda, ve a trabajar- él no se veía muy convencido de querer irse, rodé los ojos- te prometo que si vuelve a dar un ataque de histeria te llamo ¿ok?- el suspiro

-me conformare con eso…- dijo tomando mi mano en la suya y dejando la izquierda acariciar mi vientre- …por ahora- se inclino a dejar un cálido beso en mi frente como siempre hace antes de irse a su oficina, con la diferencia de que esta vez me dio un pico en los labios, tan solo un roce, algo que me dejo queriendo mas- llamame cualquier cosa Mione- asentí, el dio la vuelta y se fue, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo pero en dirección contraria.

Una vez en la intimidad de mi oficina me deje caer al suelo, con mi espalda reposando en la puerta, y mis manos acariciando mi abultado vientre

¿Por qué la felicidad dura tan poco?

¿Por qué siempre hay algo que sale mal?

¿Por qué?

Las cosas se habían arreglado entre Harry y yo, estábamos bien, yo tenía un plan, ambos enamorados y con una hija, nada podía salir mal.

Pero no contaba con esta noticia

Odio pensar que mi hija va a sufrir

Odio saber que la van a despreciar

Dios ¿Por qué? No es justo

"_Por lo menos nacerá sana y estará completa ¿no?"_

Es cierto, eso es lo más importante. Mi bebe va a nacer perfecta y si no tiene magia… bueno… ya veremos que hacer cuando lleguemos ahí.

Mi hija debe ser feliz

_Y lo va a ser_

Me limpie las lagrimas y respire profundamente para calmarme, Draco tiene razón no puedo ponerme en este estado, le hace daño a la bebe

Me pare del suelo, una tarea un poco difícil en mi condición, y me dirigí a mi escritorio. Una vez sentada me dispuse a trabajar

-ya no mas lagrimas Hermione, todo va a estar bien. Draco dijo que es una posibilidad nada mas, además esta sana y nacerá llena de amor aun sea Squib.

Con ese pequeño apoyo moral me dispuse a continuar con el resto del día.

El problema fue, exactamente, el resto del día…

Primero fue Kate, mi secretaria, que vino con un regalo para mi bebe que ni siquiera e abierto ya que sus palabras retumbaban mi cerebro una y otra vez

"viniendo de tales padres, será una gran bruja"

Luego fue en los pasillos, o el baño, o donde sea que estuviera, siempre aparecía alguien que me decía las grandes cosas que mi hija haría.

"seguro será capitana de Quidditch"

"la mejor bruja de su generación"

"superara tus calificación y las de Potter juntas"

"será una excelente buscadora, como su abuelo y su padre… claro a menos que salga a ti"

"nadie podrá superarla"

"será la mejor, en todo lo que haga"

"será famosa desde que nazca"

Mi hija que aun no nacía y ya tenía expectativas que cumplir

Mi hija que podría no tener magia

Mi hija que aun es tan pequeñita que no la ciento moverse

Mi pobre hija…

Necesito a Harry

-señorita Granger no puede entrar, el señor Potter me pidió no ser molestado por nadie, lo mejor será que se retire- ¿como se atreve esta mujer a impedirme el paso a la oficina de Harry?

-¿perdón?- estoy muy enojada, y dolida, y esta mujer me estaba sacando de quicio- yo no soy simplemente "nadie" así que dejame pasar

-lo siento pero él fue muy especifico y para mi nadie es nadie- ella tenia los brazos abiertos para impedir que me escabullera por los lados. Sentí mi sangre hervir al mirarla, ella no sonreía pero sus ojos parecían manifestar cuanto disfrutaba esta situación, aun puedo acordarme de sus palabras en el baño

-si Harry se entera que le estas obstruyendo la entrada a su oficina a la madre de su hija te va a ir muy mal- ella pareció pensarlo por un segundo pero sus brazos nunca se bajaron, ya si llegue a mi punto- o te quitas por tus propio pie…- sentía la magia correr por mis sangre y estoy segura que no necesitaba mi varita para desaparecerla-… o te juro que te quito yo- no sé que demonios vio en mi pero la sentí paralizarse y aproveche esa oportunidad para esquivar sus brazos y abrir la oficina de Harry.

Instantáneamente lo vi sentí toda la rabia irse.

-te dije que no me moles… Hermione

-lo siento señor Potter, yo le dije que usted no quería ver a nadie pero ella no me escucho, hasta me amenazo y no supe que hacer…- Harry parecía no escucharla ya que sus ojos preocupados me miraban acercándose mas y mas a cada paso que daba

-retirate- dijo Harry aun mirándome

-eso mismo le dije señor…

-tu retirate- le dijo Harry llegando a mi lado. Escuche un jadeo y después una puerta cerrarse- ¿Mione?- estando solos no soporte la corta distancia y me tire a sus brazos descargando todo el peso de mis hombros- ya pequeña, ya.

-Harry es horrible, no lo soporto

-shh todo va estar bien

-¡no digas eso! No es cierto- el limpio mis lagrimas, podía ver mi propio dolor y preocupación reflejado en sus ojos- tengo tanto miedo Harry

-yo también tengo miedo, pero los dos vamos a poder con esto- negué con la cabeza

-creo que no fue buena idea que me eligieras como madre para tu hija, tal vez si hubieras escogido una sangre pura

-¿Hermione que demonios estas diciendo?

-¿es que no lo vez Harry? Siendo yo hija de muggles incremente los riesgos para que nuestra hija no tenga magia

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? Yo también tengo sangre muggle

-¡exacto! Si yo no fuera la madre entonces ella tendría más oportunidades de tener magia

-Hermione- el me miro duramente- callate- abrí los ojos ante su expresión- no te quiero volver a escuchar decir tantas estupideces juntas me escuchaste, tu eres perfecta para mi hija ok

-es solo que ella tiene tantas expectativas y es tan pequeñita, tengo mucho miedo Harry- el me abrazo y me deje calmar por su aroma y calor, el miedo aun no se iba de mi pero a su lado sentía que todo estaba mejor- quiero dejar de pensar, quiero olvidar aunque sea por un segundo todo lo que esta pasando- me separe de él y mirando a los ojos le dije- hazme olvidar

Sin esperar su respuesta lo bese fuertemente, con una agresividad nacida de tantos sentimientos mezclados. Por dos segundos no me correspondió pero después me respondió de la misma manera, haciendo exactamente que mi mente se pusiera en blanco.

**Harry pov**

-que no me moleste nadie ok, me la pasare en la oficina todo el día, si necesito algo te aviso- sin esperar respuesta de mi secretaria entre a mi oficina, me senté en mi escritorio y deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos.

Squib

Tendré una hija squib

"eso todavía no lo sabes"

Es cierto, pero aun esta la posibilidad.

Al principio no le vi lo grave de la situación pero después de ver como se puso Hermione y la explicación que nos dio me ha dejado pensando que esto es mucho más grave de lo que imaginaba.

Sin poder evitarlo estaba reviviendo los gritos de Hermione cuando fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange, su antebrazo aun tiene la cicatriz de ese día.

Me agarre el pelo con exasperación

Ahora entiendo el pánico que sintió Hermione, el solo pensar que mi hija sufrirá una decima parte de lo que sufrió su madre por el simple hecho de ser hija de muggles me revuelve el estomago.

Y yo que pensaba que todo estaba tan bien

La verdad es que a mi no me importa si tiene o no tiene magia, solo me importa que nazca bien y que sea feliz.

Pero…

¿Como puede ser feliz si el mundo la repudia?

No, no, no

Desde el momento que nazca va a tener periodistas siguiéndola a todas partes, solamente porque es mi hija.

¡Demonios!

Ahora entiendo porque Dumbledore prefirió dejarme en el mundo muggle.

Aun así no quiero ocultarle a mi hija su naturaleza, pero tampoco quiero arriesgala a maltratos y discriminaciones

Ahh ¿Qué debo hacer?

Sentía ganas de golpearme contra el escritorio haber si alguna idea se salía a base de golpes

Y también esta Hermione…

Estoy tan preocupado por ella, el estado en el que se puso me asusto a niveles insospechados. Ella no es de las personas que pierden la calma, es mas en momentos difíciles es cuando mas rápido trabaja, por eso me asusta tanto su condición y más estando embarazada.

No quería dejarla sola, tengo miedo que vuelva a recaer y no este para ella…

"pero ella te prometió llamarte si le pasaba algo"

Es cierto. Hermione me llamara si le pasa algo, no tengo de que preocuparme.

Pero por más que trate de poner mi cabeza en otra cosa seguía sintiendo una ansiedad por dentro que no me dejaba concentrar en nada. Por lo menos mi secretaria me hiso caso y no me a molestado ni una sola vez.

"Hermione tampoco se a molestado en llamarte"

Eso es bueno ¿no? Eso quiere decir que esta bien, que no me necesita.

"no lo se…"

Esa estúpida vocecilla en mi cabeza no me estaba ayudando a concentrarme en mi trabajo y dejar de sentir esta ansiedad que siento.

Pero sé que tengo la razón, si Hermione no me ha llamado es porque todo esta bien.

¿Entonces porque no siento que todo esta bien?

Escuche la puerta abrirse y alguien entrar, al parecer mi secretaria no entendió el mensaje después de todo

-te dije que no me moles… Hermione- no supe como describir su cara, había tantas emociones cruzadas que no sabia como interpretarlas, mas sin embargo una fue muy visible, alivio.

-lo siento señor Potter, yo le dije que usted no quería ver a nadie pero ella no me escucho hasta me amenazo y no supe que hacer…- me importaba un comino lo que estaba diciendo Magy, Hermione tenia toda mi atención en este momento

-retirate- le dije a mi secretaria sin apartar mis ojos de Hermione

-eso mismo le dije señor…

-tu retirate- le dije mirándola, ella esta vez si entendió y se fue- ¿Mione?- pregunte una vez a su lado y solos. De repente la sentí en mis brazos, buscando refugio como si yo fue un salvavidas- ya pequeña, ya.

-Harry es horrible, no lo soporto- sus palabras me quebraban el alma

-shh todo va estar bien- esas parecían las palabras mas adecuadas en este momento, mas sin embargo…

-¡no digas eso! No es cierto- …no sabia si las correctas, pero tal vez si lo creemos así se hace realidad ¿no? Limpie sus lagrimas tratando de hacerle ver que compartíamos el mismo sentimiento- tengo tanto miedo Harry

-yo también tengo miedo, pero los dos vamos a poder con esto- si los dos estamos juntos podremos salir de esta como de tantas otras, con Hermione a mi lado soy capaz de conquistar el mundo. Pero ella parecía no pensar lo mismo ya que negaba con la cabeza.

-creo que no fue buena idea que me eligieras como madre para tu hija, tal vez si hubieras escogido una sangre pura

-¿Hermione que demonios estas diciendo?- enserio ¿de que demonios habla?

-¿es que no lo vez Harry? Siendo yo hija de muggles incremente los riesgos para que nuestra hija no tenga magia- por alguna razón sentía mi sangre arder en mi cuerpo

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? Yo también tengo sangre muggle

-¡exacto! Si yo no fuera la madre entonces ella tendría más oportunidades de tener magia

-Hermione- tratando de no dejar salir la rabia que sentía por dentro- callate- ehh parece que no funciono ya que ella abrió los ojos como platos, no me importo y seguí hablando- no te quiero volver a escuchar decir tantas estupideces juntas me escuchaste, tu eres perfecta para mi hija ok- no puedo ni pensar en otra mujer que fuera mejor elección que Hermione, me avergüenzo de no haber pensado en ella en primer lugar.

-es solo que ella tiene tantas expectativas y es tan pequeñita, tengo mucho miedo Harry- la abrace para tranquilizarme y tranquilizarla, para mi funciono al instate, solo el olor de su pelo es una droga para mi, ella parecía derretirse en mis brazos - quiero dejar de pensar, quiero olvidar aunque sea por un segundo todo lo que esta pasando- se separo de mi solo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos- hazme olvidar

Sentí sus labios prácticamente devorar los míos en menos de un segundo, al principio no supe como reaccionar ante su agresividad pero después me deje llevar por mis propias emociones.

Entonces entendí lo que necesitaba, lo que necesitábamos. Un momento de paz, un segundo donde los dos podamos olvidar y ganar fuerzas para que al momento de recordar podamos luchar contra lo que sea que nos depare el destino.

A veces es necesario cerrar los ojos a la realidad y hacernos los estúpidos para que nuestras cabezas tome un respiro, entrar en un juego que nos aleje de la verdad solo por un momento, o si no, corremos el riesgo de volvernos locos de dolor, de impotencia o de simple ansiedad…

Por eso decidí cerrar lo ojos, empezar un juego y olvidar un poco.

Entre beso y beso nos encamine al sofá y con mucho cuidado la situé bajo mi cuerpo

-¿etas segura que quieres que te haga olvidar justo ahora?- le dije besando su cuello

-¿Qué tiene de malo querer hacerlo ahora o después?- me pregunto cogiendo mi cabeza entre sus manos para poder mirarla

-estamos en horas de trabajo señora Granger, y solo se me ocurre una forma de hacerla olvidar – ella me sonrió pícaramente- a menos que usted conozca otra forma…

-no lo se, su forma promete ser muy efectiva señor Potter

-¿usted cree? Pero si todavía no le he dicho que tengo en mente

-tengo una muy buena imaginación- con eso cogió mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y la charla llego a su fin

Rápidamente nos despojamos de nuestras ropas sin dejar de besarnos ni un segundo

Déjenme decirles que hacer el amor en un mueble y con una embarazada es una odisea. Se nos complico horrores el encontrar una posición cómoda para ambos sin terminar estampados contra el piso, pero al final llegamos al clímax de una forma poderosa. Estar dentro de Hermione era lo mas similar a estar en un paraíso, en mi vida e disfrutado de cuerpos de varias mujeres y ninguna me llena tanto como lo hace ella, cada vez que nos unimos siento algo indescriptible en mi interior, algo que nunca antes me a pasado. Y como era de esperarse, esta vez no fue la excepción.

-no conocía este lado suyo señora Granger- le dije mientras nos cambiábamos- sexo en la oficina… y usted que se da aires de ser tan correcta

-no veo que se haya quejado señor Potter- le sonreír antes de acercarme a robarle un beso

-y no lo estoy- ella me sonrió en medio del beso

-yo tampoco- nos seguimos besando un poco mas hasta que…- ¡HARRY!

-¿Qué? ¿Que paso?- ella se paro como un rallo y camino hacia la puerta- Hermione ¿Qué pasa?

-se nos olvido poner un hechizo silenciador- me dijo bien bajito, yo no pude contener las ganas de reírme al ver su cara de horror- Harry no es gracioso

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo que Magy nos haya escuchado?- ella pareció pensarlo un momento y una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios

-ahora que lo pienso ojala que lo nos haya escuchado- me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura, atrapándola entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, ella subió sus manos a mi pecho

-ahh si ¿y eso por que o para que?- nuestras caras estaban a milímetros de distancia

-para que se muera de envidia al saber que a mi si me cogiste en tu escritorio- me reí ante eso

-pero no lo hicimos en el escritorio- ella levanto una ceja- no me estas dando ideas señora Granger que después no salimos de esta oficina nunca mas- la bese y la apreté a mi pero ella me empujo con sus pequeñas manos aun así sonriéndome

-no me tientes Potter que estamos en horas de trabajo- ahora fui yo quien levante una ceja- ya, aunque me encanta lo que estábamos haciendo- me dio un beso rápido- es hora de trabajar, tenemos que dar el buen ejemplo señor Potter, principalmente usted

-¿a si? Pues que buen ejemplo acabamos de dar, sexo en la oficina umm apuesto a que muchos quisieran hacerlo- ella me golpeo el brazo- es la verdad

-ya, ya dejemos de juegos y vamos a trabajar- asentí y ella se dio la vuelta agarrando el picaporte, pero antes de girar se volteo- y gracias por hacerme olvidar- le sonreí- de verdad Harry muchas gracias- se inclino y me dio un ultimo beso, la sentía alejarse pero yo me inclinaba sobre ella para no terminar el beso- ya Harry, nos vemos después adiós- dijo saliendo completamente de mi oficina, hasta el momento tenia los ojos cerrados pero al abrirlos me encontré en el marco de la puerta, Hermione se me perdió de vista entre los pasillos, pero lo que si pude ver fue mi secretaria con la con los ojos como platos y la boca en el piso, literalmente.

-ehh..kum..ahora si me puedes pasar cualquier recado ya resolví el asunto que tenia pendiente- ella no movió ni un pelo, mire hacia abajo y me di cuenta que tenia la camisa a medio abrochar y fuera del pantalón, bueno por lo menos lo tenia puesto- eh.. eso es todo- me di la vuelta y entre. Mire el sofá y no pude evitar sonreír.

Yo sé que aunque nos hicimos los tontos y jugamos a olvidar por un rato, ella no ha olvidado el tema de nuestra hija pero por lo menos estoy seguro de que ya no va entrar en crisis, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar del tema y ya encontraremos una solución. Juntos.

* * *

-Hermione es una niña, el color de las niña es el rosado

-¡no! Eso es muy predecible además eso es lo que la sociedad quiere hacernos creer ¿Quién decidió que el rosado es para niña y el azul para niño? ¿y los otros colores que?

-Hermione…

-busquemos mas colores- no se puede discutir con esta mujer ¿y quien iba a pensar que era tan difícil encontrar un estúpido color de pared? Enserio llevamos mas de una hora discutiendo sobre que color es mejor

-el rosado es de princesa

-¿Quién dice?

-TODO EL MUNDO LO SABE

-porque todo el mundo hace lo que todo el mundo dice, seamos diferente, y no me grites que estoy embarazada- ahh que mujer

-te juro que si no te quisiera tanto me iría ya mismo

-pues es una suerte que me quieras tanto, que si no tendría que irme caminando sola y con un montón de bolsas pesadas a mano y con mi embarazo…

-chantajista…pero sigo diciendo que rosado es el color perfecto, lo podemos combinar con blanco o crema

-Harry quiero que el cuarto de mi hija sea diferente al de miles de niñas en el mundo ¿o no crees que nuestra bebe es especial?- pónganle a esa pregunta unos ojos chocolates mirándome detrás de unas largas pestañas, junto con un puchero en los labios y me tienen a mi maldiciendo el ser tan débil con esta mujer

-esta bien, pero quiero rosado en la habitación- ella estaba que saltaba por su victoria- Manipuladora, chantajista, bruja…- dije por lo bajo

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- ups, creo que no tan bajo

-¿ya se decidieron por algún color?- ¡salvado por la vendedera!

-no exactamente, pero por lo menos estamos avanzando- respondí rápidamente

-¿que tal si les traigo unas revistas donde pueden obtener ideas de como decorar el cuarto de su bebe?

-¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? ¡Nos hubieras ahorrado muchas discusiones!- respondió Hermione, haciendo sonrojar a la pobre muchacha

-ya se las traigo

-Hermione asustaste a la pobre chica

-¿Qué? Es su culpa por no avisarnos antes- no pude evitar sonreír, me encantaba ver a esta Hermione energética y llena de vida, después de los días que hemos pasado esto es algo indescriptible- además estaba pensando que seria buena idea jugar con diferentes colores, no se tal vez si eligiéramos un tema…

-¿un tema?

-si ya sabes un cuarto de princesa, o flores, o el cielo, cosas así

-el de princesa me gusta

-no pintare el cuarto de mi hija de rosado entero

-no se puede contigo

-pero así me quieres

-para mi desgracia

-aquí tiene- la vendedora nos trajo dos revistas una de niño y otra de niña

-es una nena, no necesitaremos esta

-oh esta bien, los dejare para que elijan y después me llaman ¿esta bien?- después de asentir ella nos dejo solos.

Pasamos cada página y para ser sinceros ni a mí me convencían así que imagínense a Hermione

-hay muy buenas ideas-dijo

-si muy buenas

-pero ninguna me llama la atención

-a mi tampoco

-¿enserio? ¿ni siquiera el de princesa?

-bueno esa estaba muy linda y me puede imaginar a nuestra hija en ella pero tienes razón es muy trillado

-yo siempre tengo la razón

-si señorita sabelotodo

-entonces…

-ni idea

-yo tengo una idea

-y cual seria esa idea pequeña Sabelotodo

-bueno algunas ideas me gustaron y estaba pensando que podíamos mezclar algunas…

-sigue

-pues, estaba pensando en usar tonos claros, imaginate la parte de debajo de la pared verde como el pasto o las montanas justo al nivel de la ventana, podríamos ponerle flores, animalitos pequeños y mariposas de colores, después vendría el cielo con nubes y pajaritos todo hasta el techo, el sol y la luna saldrían por la ventana y podríamos comprar muebles blancos y decorarlos para que convienen con la pared y el techo. No se, me parece que seria un ambiente perfecto para un bebe, seria como estar en un paraíso ¿no lo crees?

-me encanta- me lo podía imaginar, y a ella junto a la cuna con nuestra bebe durmiendo, quiero que se haga realidad- podríamos hechizas las flores para que se movieran, y los animales, y las mariposas, y las nubes…

-pero Harry…

-Hermione no podemos ocultarle el mundo mágico eso es parte de nosotros y si ella no logra tener magia por lo menos disfrutara de las cosas hermosas que podemos darle con ella. Esto ya lo hablamos ¿no?- hace unos días tuvimos una conversación sobre que pasaría si nuestra hija es Squib y llegamos a la conclusión de que no la ocultaríamos del mundo, aun así faltan por lo menos 8 anos para saber si será o no Squib mientras tanto solo le contaremos a nuestras personas mas cercanas.

-no lo decía por eso, lo decía porque se puede asustar si muchas cosas se están moviendo a su alrededor no creo que sea lo mejor- aseguro poniendo una mano en su barbilla

-vamos, no creo que sea para tanto- ella me miro con una ceja alzada- por lo menos el techo, como en Hogwarts

-esa idea si me gusta, ¡ya esta! Haremos de su cuarto un paraíso privado

-y podríamos pintarle un castillo rosado también- ella puso los ojos chiquitos- ya sabes para que no se olvide que es mi princesa- ella rodo los ojos

-no se porque presiento que eso es algo que nunca se le olvidara- no dijo que no así que eso es un si

-si sabes que te encanta la idea- le dije rodeando su panza con mis brazos, ella se estaba haciendo la dura pero la sonrisa le brillaba en los ojos- te gusta saber que entre ustedes dos me tienen a sus pies, admítelo

-bueno tal vez un poquito- dije dejando salir una hermosa sonrisa y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos

-mas que un poquito- me acerque

-tal vez mas que un poquito-dijo ella mirándome los labios, eso fue todo lo que basto para acortar la distancia. Ya podía saborear sus labios cuando…

-kum kum- …alguien nos interrumpió- ¿ya se decidieron por algún color?- era la vendedora

-si- Hermione se desenredo de mi, extrañe su calor al instante

Después de tener todas las pinturas, y cuando digo todas me refiero a cada color existente, en la parte de atrás del carro nos fuimos de regreso a la casa

-este auto se me hace cada vez mas pequeño- dijo Hermione acariciando su panza, eso me hizo acordar que muy pronto le tengo que decir adiós a mi bebe, y no hablo de mi hija exactamente.

-tendremos que decirles a Ron y Luna que cuando pasen a recoger a Willy traigan ropa para pintar

-estoy tan emocionada de tener a Willy con nosotros esta noche, será como una practica para ver si seremos buenos padres

-estoy seguro que lo seremos

-si pero es mejor estar 100% seguro

-Hermione no es como si pudiéramos dar marcha atrás

-ya se, pero si hoy nos va mal ya sabremos a que nos enfrentaremos en un par de meses

-contigo no se puede

-ya me lo han dicho

* * *

-Ron y Luna ya deberían de estar llegando ya son casi las 9- dijo Hermione entrando a la habitación donde estaba terminando de poner todas los botes de pintura

-mientras llegan podríamos aprovechar ¿no?- ella me miro con una ceja arriba- hoy en la tienda dejamos algo inconcluso porque nos interrumpieron

-¿a si?- dijo ella como no queriendo la cosa- mira que no me acuerdo- ya sé que estaba jugando, lo podía ver en sus ojos

-podemos continuar mientras esperamos- dije antes de que ella pasara sus brazos por mi cuello y yo atrapara sus labios entre los míos

JAU JAU JAU

DING DONG

Escuchamos a Hermy ladrar mientras salía corriendo del cuarto escalera abajo. Hermione y yo (muy a mi pesar) la seguimos, la perra brincaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, la arañaba y ladraba, por su entusiasmo ya sabía quien era.

-creo que no tendremos que esperar mas

-que buen momento para llegar- dije al abrir la puerta, Hermy no espero a que esta se abriera por completo para tirarse al recién llegado

-perdón por la tardanza, Luna tenia que estar segura que tenia todo para Willy- respondió Ron atrapando a la perra- sinceramente tu tienes un gran problema conmigo

-solo le gusta molestarte- respondió Hermione saludándolo

-de tal palo tal astilla- dijo Ron por lo bajo

-ni que la haya parido- dijo Hermione entre dientes

-aquí tienes Harry- me dijo Luna ignorando la discusión a nuestro costado y pasándome un pesado bulto de bebe- ahí esta todo lo que necesitan, Hermione aquí hay una lista de todo lo que tienen que hacer. Willy esta bañado, con un cambio de panal nuevo, ya comió, y casi es hora de que se duerma pero se despertara durante la noche- ¿durante la noche? – todavía no a aprendido a estabilizar las horas así que se tendrán que turnar para ir a verlo cada vez que despierte

-tendrá que dormir con ustedes porque todavía no se acostumbra a dormir en su cuarto, lo hemos intentado varias veces sin resultado alguno- dijo Ron

-es mejor seguir dándole leche materna así que guarde varios biberones para que se la den, asegúrense de ponerlos en la nevera y cuando se le vayan a dar la leche caliéntenla un poquito para que este como recién salida de mi teta

-tengan siempre a mano los panales porque después de comer viene el evacue

-Normalmente se duerme después de comer así que no deberán tener ningún problema con eso

-mas sin embargo si él no se duerme mézanlo un poco en sus brazos hasta que se duerma

-y bueno eso es básicamente todo, si no lo recuerdan todo consulten este papel. ¿entendido?- durante todo eso Hermione, Hermy, y yo mirábamos de un lado a otro como en un juego de tenis

-si, si a la perfección, no se preocupen. Vayan y disfruten la noche, nosotros nos haremos cargo de este pequeño- Hermione extendió sus brazos para que Ron le diera el cochecito, lo vi basilar como si pensara mejor el si quería dejar a su hijo o no, al final suspiro y se lo dio

-si tienen algún problema llamen por favor- nos dijo y pude ver preocupación en sus ojos ¿será que se preocupa de que no cuidaremos bien de su hijo?

-claro que si hermano- le dije, solo para asegurarle que así será.

-portate bien, se bueno y no le des mucha lata a tus padrinos que después no te van a querer cuidar otra vez. Te amo- dijo Luna arrodillándose a la altura de su bebe al cual le dio un beso en la cabeza, el mientras tanto seguía chupándose su mano derecha

-no nos extrañes campeón- le dijo Ron- y hazle caso a todo lo que te digan- su voz se escuchaba quebrada

-¿Ron estas llorando?- pregunte incrédulo

-¿Qué? ¡NO! No es nada, es una basurita en el ojo

-aww Ronny eres tan dulce- le dijo Hermione, Luna se rio en sus espaldas, y Hermy ladro- no te preocupes que todo va a estar bien- el asintió y le dio un beso a su hijo

-te amo- dijo bien bajito. Tengo la impresión de que esto es más difícil para Ron que para Luna

-vamos Ronny- le dijo Luna- gracias por hacer esto chicos

-oh cierto, mañana vengan con ropa para pintar, decoraremos el cuarto de nuestra hija- dije orgullosos. Ambos asintieron y dieron la vuelta, Luna casi arrastra a Ron para que salga

-lunny ¿pero que tal si nos extraña? Ahora que lo pienso no creo que sea buena idea que salgamos, todavía es muy chiquito…- fue lo ultimo que escuchamos de su conversación

-Ron es tan tierno, todo preocupado por su hijo

-si, y eso que él era el que quería esto- ella me sonrió

-me pregunto si tu serás igual, con lo posesivo y celoso que eres…

-¡hey! Yo no soy posesivo ni celoso- ella levanto una ceja en mi dirección- bueno tal vez un poco

-un poco mucho diría yo- para este punto ya estábamos en la cocina. Saque los biberones y los puse en la nevera

-¿y ahora que hacemos?- pregunte mirando a Hermione mirar al niño quien nos miraba y chupaba su mano

-ehh… aquí dice que en media hora se dormirá, que lo pongamos en la cuna portable que esta en el bolso porque se esta acostumbrando a dormir solo, si en media hora no esta dormido por si mismo que lo mezamos un poco para que se duerma

-ok entonces llevémoslo al cuarto- Hermione asintió y recogió al niño de su coche, yo recogí el bolso y nos encaminamos al cuarto. En todo el camino el niño iba haciendo ruiditos y halándole el pelo a Hermione- parece que le gusta tu pelo

-mejor callate- me dijo tratando de deshacer el puno del niño en su cabello

-a ver donde estará la cuna- busque entre la bolsa, en la parte de adelante había un bolsillo lleno de lo que parecía ser juguetes de muñeca- uhh parece que Luna se trajo todo- dije sacando la cuna, la bañadera, el cambiador, el carrusel que va arriba de la cuna, entre otras cosas…

-vamos, saca la cuna para ver si se duerme- saque mi varita y agrande todo los mini objetos, posicione la cuna junto a nuestra cama y le coloque el carrusel

-listo- Hermione se acercó y lo dejo boca arriba , el seguía con los ojos bien abierto y comiéndose la mano, esta vez la izquierda-¿y ahora que?

-umm supongo que ¿esperar?- Hermione se veía tan perdida como yo

-supongo- ambos nos sentamos frente a la cuna como esperando por algo, Hermy había subido con nosotros y ahora se encontraba recostada en el piso viendo al niño como esperando por lo mismo, mas sin embargo Willy seguí viéndonos como si nada- entonces… ¿esto es todo?- pregunte inseguro después de como 10 minutos en espera de no sé que

-no se, Luna dijo que lo acostáramos y esperáramos a ver si se duerme, si no, lo dormíamos nosotros

- ¿y mientras tanto?

-no se…- respondió

-ok- nos quedamos en silencio como por cinco minutos

-me iré a dar un baño- dijo ella por fin, me rasque la cabeza y asentí.

¿Qué se supone que hacemos ahora? Me pregunte a mi mismo

-¿que paso campeón?- le pregunte al niño que ahora jugaba con su pie izquierdo- ¿estas descubriendo que tienes pies y manos? Ehh- Hermy me miro como si me salieran tres cabezas- ¿Qué? se a pasado todo el tiempo jugando con sus extremidades, aparte ¿que sabes tu de bebes? No es como que hayas tenido cachorros- ella seguía mirándome- bueno tal vez sepas un poco mas por eso del instinto, pero yo también tengo lo mio- ahora mire al bebe que babeaba haciendo ruidos- bueno esta bien, no se nada, no tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo- la mire y ella miro a niño.

De repente me di cuenta de lo mal que estoy

-estoy loco- ¿Qué es mas loco? ¿hablar con tu conciencia? ¿hablar con tu "amigo"? ¿hablar con un bebe que no entiende nada? ¿o hablar con un perro que crees te entiende todo?

Bueno, mucha gente habla con sus animales, y a los bebes hay que hablarles siempre, los hombres hablan con sus partes, y creo (o mas bien espero) que las personas tienen una conciencia con la que hablar ¿no?

Díganme que si para no creerme demente

-¿verdad que no estoy loco Willy? ¿verdad que no?- le pregunte parándome al lado de la cuna y sobándole la pancita haciéndolo producir mas de esos ruidos

-claro que lo estas- dijo la voz de Hermione- tienes que estarlo para olvidarte de que tratamos de hacer que se duerma no entretenerlo- dijo entrando a mi campo de visión en solo una mini toalla. Ni con panza incluida dejaba de verse malditamente sexi- Harry estoy viendo tus ojos, no podemos- me acerque a ella por detrás mientras buscaba su pijama

-¿no podemos hacer que exactamente Hermione?- le pregunte agarrando su cintura, o lo que quedaba de ella

-exactamente lo que estas pensado

-¿sabes legeremancia?- ella se volteo en mis brazos con una ceja alzada

-sabes que no- me contesto a lo cual sonreí

-entonces no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando… a menos que seas tu la que lo estés pensando y estés proyectando tus pensamientos en mi- le dije tentándola mientras me acercaba a sus labios

-te..te dije que tus o..ojos de oscurecen cuando sientes deseo- la mire profundamente y sus ojos también se veían mas oscuros- n..o..o podemos Harry… Willy esta aquí..- uhhg cierto, no quiero traumar al chico en su primera noche en casa

-tienes razón- dije alejándome para pensar con mas claridad- mejor me voy a dar un baño- frio, muy frio. Ella asintió y me di la vuelta sin mirar atrás, no vaya a ser cosas de que me olvide otra vez que hay un menor que cuidar.

En menos de 10 minutos salía de una ducha, muy fría por si les interesa saber, y entre a la habitación donde me quede de piedra viendo lo que pasaba ante mis ojos

Hermy estaba recostada a los pies de Hermione, la cuna a su lado estaba vaciá mientras Hermione medio recostada en la cama mecía al bebe en sus brazos tarareando una canción de cuna para que se durmiera.

Se veía hermosa, era como una premonición de lo que será en un futuro cercano.

-Hermione…- dije sin darme cuenta

-shh que ya se durmió- me dijo incorporándose lentamente para no despertarlo, con igual lentitud lo puso en su cuna donde se quedo a contemplarlo

-¿te dio mucho trabajo dormirlo?- le pregunte susurrando al otro lado de la cuna

-no, es un angelito- ella parecía un ángel mirando a nuestro ahijado con tanto amor, dándole esa mirada con ese brillo tan especial en los ojos

-tu eres un ángel- me escuche decir en el mismo tono de voz

-¿que dices?- pregunto confundida, yo rodee la cuna hasta llegar a su lado

-que tu parecías un ángel cuando te vi cargarlo, te veías hermosa- ella me sonrió- no sabes cuanto deseo de verte así con nuestra hija- le acaricie su panza, y ella me sonrió

-nos acostamos- dijo de repente, yo levante una ceja y sonreí- quiero decir ¿vamos a dormir?- dijo sonrojada

-acto fallido se llama eso- le dije dándole un beso rápido- pero esta bien vamos, Hermy abajo- la perra bien obediente salió de la cama y se situó entre la cuna y la cama

-de verdad que es un angelito, mira como duerme- le dije a Hermione una vez acostados, ella me daba la espalda mientras abrazaba su estúpida almohada, pero ahora no me importa ya que yo la estoy abrazando a ella

-umm si…- dijo medio adormilada

-que duermas bien Mione- le di un beso en su cabeza

-que duermas bien Harry- respondió ya con los ojos cerrados.

No sabia cuan cansado estaba hasta que cerré los ojos y me sentí relajar al instante entrando al mundo de Morfeo enseguida. Esta planeaba ser una noche muy pacifica

Hasta que…

WWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA

WWWWWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAA

JAOOO JAOOO JAOOO

WWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA

WWWWWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAA

JAOOO JAOOO JAOOO

¿pero que carajos pasaba?

Sentí algo subirse en la cama y al instante mi cara estaba siendo babeada

-no, no Hermy bajate- abrí los ojos y me encontré con la oscuridad de la noche y unos gritos que me partía los tímpanos

WWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA

WWWWWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAA

-Harry, ya deja de gritar- dijo Hermione aun dormida

-¿Qué? ¡Hermione despierta! Willy esta llorando- ella ni se inmuto y siguió dormida, vaya ayuda.

Me pare y cargue al niño de la cuna, aun así no paraba de llorar. Haber, piensa rápido Harry ¿Qué dijo Luna que tenían que hacer?

¡Ahh si comer!

-¿tienes hambre campeón?- lo acomode en mi hombro y le puse su manta por arriba no vaya a ser cosa que se resfríe, luego Salí de la habitación dejando atrás a una Hermione muy dormida- vaya ayuda resulto ser tu madrina- ahora el niño no gritaba pero sollozaba- me abandono en nuestra primera noche como padres

Mire el reloj de la cocina, 2:47 am.

-a que buena hora te viene a dar hambre, eres igualito a tu padre

Saque de la nevera uno de los biberones de Luna

-bueno aquí tienes- le puse la tetera en la boca y al primer jalón de leche lo escupió todo

WWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA

WWWWWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAA

-¡ay! No, no, no, ya tranquilo, shhh shhh. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? ¿No se suponía que tenias hambre? Ya, ya, shhh ¿y ahora que hago?

-calientas la leche- escuche que decían a mis espaldas, me voltee y ahí estaba Hermione con cara de sueno acompañada de Hermy

-que idiota, se me olvido- ella se acercó y cogió el biberón el cual puso en el microondas

-perdón por dejarte solo, estaba profundamente dormida, Hermy tuvo que babearme mucho para lograr despertarme

-no importa- dije aun meciendo al niño para que dejara de llorar- ahora estas aquí que es lo importante

-si, bueno me entraron ganas de ir al bono y por eso desperté básicamente, claro que escuchar el grito que pego Willy ayudo bastante

-si que tiene buenos pulmones- justo ahí escuchamos el pito del microondas, ella saco el biberón y se hecho una gotitas de leche en la mano

-esta perfecta- no se como sabia eso pero confío en su buen juicio, una vez mas acerque la tetera a su boca y esta vez jalo y siguió tomando leche sin volver a gritar

-serás una gran madre ¿te lo he dicho?

-no si me quedo dormida- respondió en broma- tú vas a ser un gran padre

-no si olvido calentar la leche- ambos reímos- mira parece que si tenia mucha hambre ya casi se lo termina todo- y es verdad, ya llevaba mas de la mitad vaciá

-cuando termine le tienes que sacar los gases- la mire ¿Cómo se supone que hago eso?- te diré como cuando termine- que bueno que seguíamos teniendo esa extraña conexión.

-ya termino- dije al ver que él bebe había dejado de jalar y se encontraba como dormido- esta dormido

-si pero aun así le tienes que sacar los gases- asentí- ponlo en tu hombro, así, y suavemente ve dándole palmaditas en la espalda

-¿como sabes esto?- pregunte curiosos

-intuición supongo, no se, es algo que siempre se ve en las novelas y películas ¿no?- supongo

-solo espero que no me vomite- y gracias a Dios no lo hizo, solo eructo una vez sin salir de su sueno. Con mucho cuidado lo puse en su cuna y Hermione y yo nos fuimos a la cama otra vez

-tu también parecías un ángel cuando lo tenias en brazos, y tampoco puedo esperar para ver esa escena con nuestra hija- me dijo Hermione antes de darme un tierno beso en los labios

-yo tampoco- fue mi simple respuesta antes de volver a caer dormido.

WWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA

WWWWWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAA

JAOOO JAOOO JAOOO

WWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAAA

WWWWWWUUUUUUUUAAAAAA

JAOOO JAOOO JAOOO

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿ahora que? ¿Qué paso?

Otra vez Willy estaba llorando y otra vez Hermione no lo escucho.

Aun medio dormido baje a buscar un biberón y esta vez no me olvide de calentarlo (ahora que si me preguntan cuanto lo calenté, no estaría seguro ya que estoy medio dormido) aun como zombi subí a la habitación y me incline sobre la cuna listo para darle la leche a Willy

Esperen ¿y Willy?

La cuna estaba vaciá, me estruje los ojos para despegarlos y vi que Hermione tampoco estaba en la cama

-yo tengo un serio problema para despertar y tu tienes uno para recordar que hacer- me gire a la voz de Hermione que traía a un dormido Willy en brazos

-¿uhh?- fue mi inteligente respuesta

-¿recuerdas lo que Ron dijo? Después de comer viene la evacuación- ohhh

-entonces ¿no tiene hambre?- pregunte levantando el biberón que aun tenia en mis manos

-no, solo quería que lo cambiaran

-ya veo- ella volvió a poner al niño en su cuna- vamos a tener que encontrar un método para despertarte y hacerme recordar las cosas aun medio dormido

-pensemos en eso después, me muero del sueno- yo también. Y esta vez tan solo basto con poner mi cabeza en la almohada para irme, al fin dulce sueños.

DING DONG

¡¿pero que demonios?

Abrí los ojos con mucha dificultad y me encontré solo en la habitación, sin bebe, sin perra, sin Hermione

Uhh eso es raro. Mire el reloj, 10:07 am

Dormí 5 horas corridas y me parecen que fueron 5 minutos

Me fui a dar un rápido aseo antes de bajar.

-me extrañaste mucho campeón ¿verdad que si?- decía Ron comiéndose a besos al bebe

-Ron tampoco lo tuviese lejos por tanto tiempo, fue menos horas de las que trabajas- le dije entrando a la sala donde estaban todos

-ya te quiero ver a ti cuando te alejes de tu hija- estoy seguro que no reaccionare tan dramáticamente ¿y como lo se? Por el simple hecho de que no me voy a alejar de ella, punto- además fue que estuve sin el durante la noche y fue raro no despertar a sus llantos y…

-oh ¿entonces durmieron durante toda la noche?- pregunto Hermione a lo que Luna se rio y Ron cogió el color de su pelo

- la pregunta aquí seria si ustedes durmieron durante la noche- pregunto Luna

-¡Luna! Claro que durmieron, ellos no podían hacer lo que hicimos nosotros si tenían a Willy al lado…- todos nos lo quedamos mirando- oh lo decías por Willy- y eso nos mando a todos a reírnos y a el a ponerse aun mas rojo

-no te preocupes Ron, no traumamos a tu hijo con ningún acto pecaminoso- le dije aun riendo

-ya enserio, Willy se despertó 2 veces durante la noche pero lo pudimos manejar no nos dio mucho trabajo- comento Hermione

-es más hasta nos enseno que Hermione no se despierta a gritos ni ladridos, y que yo no tengo buena memoria medio dormido

-bueno, todavía nos queda un par de meses para arreglar esos problemas- dijo Hermione acariciando su panza

-eso me recuerda- dije parándome- que debemos ponernos manos a la obra que hay mucho que pintar- les dije. Todos fuimos al segundo piso y Luna dejo al niño en mi cuarto ya que se volvió a dormir

-primero hay que cubrir el piso y los marcos para que no se manchen- Hermione nos paso cinta pegante y periódicos

-¿y como van a querer pintarlo?- pregunto Luna, colocando cinta pegante en el marco de la ventana

-aquí tenemos unos patrones que debemos pegar en la pared, será todo como un gran jardín y en el fondo abra un castillo rosado - Hermione me miro, yo le sonreí, ella viro los ojos- como sea, peguemos esto con mucho cuidado

Durante media hora estuvimos pegando los patrones en la pared, al principio me parecía que iba a ser mucho trabajo pero ahora que veo todos los patrones pegados me doy cuenta que solo debemos poner los colores donde van y ya esta ¿para que se necesita contratar decoradores?

Decidir donde iba el castillo fue más complicado pues todavía no sabíamos como íbamos a organizar los muebles, al final decidimos ponerlo en la pared contraria a la ventana y ya después veríamos como poner los muebles

-¿y no pudieron comprar un poco mas de pintura?- pregunto Ron con sarcasmo al ver todo los botes de pintura

- a Hermione le dio por querer hacer un carnaval de este cuarto

-hey que tu estuviste de acuerdo- me reclamo manchándome con un poco de pintura verde- y por ahora solo pintemos lo verde y azul que es lo que mas usaremos

-con el cuarto de mi hijo fue mas fácil

-hablando de el iré a verlo- dijo Luna saliendo del cuarto

-claro que fue mas fácil ¡solo fue rojo y dorado!

-¡pues claro! Los colores de los Chudley Cannons- después bajito dijo- y los de Gryffindor también

-te escuche Ron- dijo Luna entrando- y que no se te olvide que puede caer en Ravenclaw- le dijo con una de sus sonrisas

-ese es un problema que ustedes no tendrán- nos dijo Ron- ustedes pueden tener la certeza de que su hija estará en Gryffindor, mi hijo será el primer Weasley que no este en esa casa si es que sigue los pasos de su madre

-bueno eso no se sabe- dijo Hermione a la cual mire con el seno fruncido pues acordamos no contarle nada a los chicos hasta la siguiente cita con Malfoy- digo, Harry casi cae en Slytherin y yo en Ravenclaw – ohh con que a eso se refería

-hablando de mi ahijada ¿ya pateo? - pregunto Luna, Hermione se acarició la panza y negó con la cabeza

-pero la vimos moverse en la magografia- respondí con una gran sonrisa

-¿y como les fue en la consulta?- pregunto Ron. Mire a Hermione rápidamente

-bien- respondió sin dar muchos detalles- ¿Por qué mejor no nos ponemos a pensar en nombres?- dijo Hermione cambiando de tema, me di cuenta que lo hizo porque Luna ya nos estaba mirando raro, hay que tener mucho cuidado con alguien tan observadora como ella- eso si, mientras no le pongamos mi nombre todo estará bien, todavía no sé que diantres había fumado mi mama cuando se le ocurrió y peor mi papa para aceptarlo

-que tal Harrieta- dijo Ron- se parece a Harry- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Hermione y yo nos miramos con los ojos grandes

-¡siguiente!- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Henrietta- dijo Luna

-¡no!

-Hermia

-no

-Hartley

-no

Hanny

-no

-¿porque solo nombres con H?- pregunte

-bueno sus nombres empiezan con H y no se me pareció que querían seguir con la tradición

-¿Qué tradición? La única tradición esta en nuestro segundos nombres- dijo Hermione ya que ambos compartimos el segundo nombre con alguno de nuestros padres

-ahora que lo pienso los dos tienen las mismas iniciales HJ su hija debería térnelas así también- dijo Ron, con Hermione volvimos a mirarnos y simplemente encogimos los hombros

-tratemos nombres con J entonces

-Jaime

-umm no- dijo Hermione

-Janessa

-no- dije

-Jaimin

-no

-Janine

-Jamari

-nop- Ron y Luna siguieron dándonos nombres con H y J pero ninguno nos llamaba. En dos horas se les acabaron los nombres justo cuando terminamos de pintar y estábamos cogiendo un descanso para comer. No crean que fue muy rápido, si lo piensan de esta manera somos 4 personas y son 4 paredes, además esto es solo la base. Por lo menos ya tenemos el pasto y el cielo solo nos falta ponerle los detalles y pintar el castillo

-yo de verdad creo que deberían ponerle un nombre con H y J- dijo Ron- serian la familia HJ

-que gracioso Ron

-yo digo que le pongan un nombre que signifique algo para ustedes por ejemplo el nombre de William lo escogimos porque se parece a Billius – todos la miramos con una ceja alzada- bueno no se parece mucho pero fue lo mas cercano que pudimos encontrar y Xenón es por mi papa a Ronny no le gustaba mucho Xenophilius así que lo acortamos.

-yo no quiero ponerle mi nombre- dijo Hermione decidida

-ni yo Harrieta- uhhg pobre niña no crecerá con un nombre así

-Jamilee esta bonito- dijo Hermione

-no se… - la verdad no esta muy seguro de ese nombre

-¿y que tal Harmony?- pregunto Luna, ambos la miramos

-¿Harmony?- repetimos

-si, es una combinación de Harry y Hermione, Harmony

-eso significa armonía en ingles- dijo Hermione

-exacto, por lo cual también tiene un buen significado, quiere decir que la unión de ustedes dos hace una buena combinación, tienen _Harmony_

- no lo se, me gusta el significado pero…-ella me miraba muy concentrada- ¡es tan raro como mi nombre!

-¡Hermione!—dijimos todos

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Muy lindo y todo pero no estoy tan loca como mi madre para ponerle un nombre así a mi hija

-bueno, entonces probemos con los nombres de los abuelos-dijo Luna. Ahora todos volvimos a la habitación e íbamos a comenzar a pintar las nubes, las flores, los animalitos y el castillo, bueno este último me toca a mí.

-con James y Jane ya probamos- dije

-¡ni se te ocurra mencionar Richardina, Ronald!- amenazo Hermione a Ron quien estaba a punto de decir algo

-ja, iba a decir Richelle- le saco la lengua

-no me gusta

-¡ninguno te gusta! Eres muy complicada mujer

-dímelo a mí- agregue

-¡hey!- se quejo ella- es el nombre de tu hija del que hablamos, quiero que sea original pero tampoco tan raro.

-ok, entonces solo nos queda Lily- comento Luna como si nada- es un nombre muy bonito- Lily, como mi mama

-mis flores favoritas son los lirios- dijo Hermione mirando a la nada con la brocha a mitad de aire

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto Ron mirándola extraño

-honestamente Ron ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Lily es el nombre de una flor en ingles, los lirios- respondió con su voz de sabelotodo

-a mis abuelos al parecer le gustaban mucho las flores ya que nombraron a sus hijas Petunia y Lily- comente

-Petunia uhg- dijo Ron haciendo una cara rara, no lo culpo las petunias serán muy bonitas pero ni loco le pongo ese nombre a mi hija

-con razón tu tía siempre estuvo celosa de tu mama, mejor le hubieran puesto Rose o Margarita- dijo Hermione con gesto de comprensión

-¿Qué tal Liliana?- salto Luna de la nada

-o Lilyana- la secundo Ron

-¿y la diferencia seria?-pregunte

-diferentes ies por supuesto, no puedo creer que no lo sepas- me molesto

-lo que yo no puedo creer es que tu lo sepas- lo reto Hermione

-¿Lilyan? ¿Lilly? ¿Liliya? ¿Lila? ¿Lilo? ¿Lilith? ¿Liyan?

-Ron ¿por donde se caya tu mujer?- le pregunte, enserio ella estaba tirando nombres sin parar pintando sin prestar atención a nosotros, Luna es tan rara

-lo siento hermano sigo sin encontrar el botón de mute- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El resto de la tarde seguimos pintando y por un milagro Luna dejo su recital de nombres una vez que Willy se despertó, ahh nunca había agradecido mas el llanto de ese niño, aun así después siguió hablando de lo mucho que se seguía vendiendo la revista con nuestra historia y del dineral que le esta entrando a la editorial, también nos comento como las personas no paran de hablar sobre nosotros y de cuando vamos a oficializar nuestro noviazgo a lo que Hermione cambio el tema en un dos por tres, si me pregunta porque ni idea de que bicho le pico, tampoco es la primera vez que hablan en esos términos de nosotros.

Como sea, con el tema de los nombres no llegamos a ningún acuerdo aunque a mi me gusto el de mi mama, aun así no sé que le parece a Hermione ya que según ella quería que fuera un nombre único, sin copia al igual que su habitación, la cual por cierto estaba quedando de maravilla, Ron termino las nubes en el cielo, el castillo lo termine sin ayuda alguna y entre Luna y Hermione pintaron los arboles y un puente, solo nos faltan los últimos detalles, un par de animalitos y flores. Será perfecto.

Aun medio dormido seguía pensando en lo hermoso que se va a ver le cuarto y de sonar con mi bebe durmiendo en el.

Mi bebe.

Umm necesitamos encontrar un nombre ya

Un nombre…

Li..

Original…

Mama…

Mi bebe…

Lily…

Hermione…

Abuelas..

Único…

Lia…

-¡HERMIONE!- desperté en medio de la oscuridad, con la emoción corriendo por mis venas- Hermione, Hermione despierta- la sacudí para que despertara, ella dice que yo tengo el sueño pesado pero ella es peor que yo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Willy esta llorando- pregunto con los ojos cerrados

-Willy ya no esta con nosotros, abre los ojos- así lo hizo y la mirada que me dio no fue muy amistosa

-entonces espero tengas un buen motivo para despertarme porque no se si te darás cuenta pero estoy embarazada y me es muy difícil conciliar el sueño - la mire con una ceja alzada, ¿difícil dijo? la mujer que pone la cabeza en la almohada y en dos segundo ya esta roncando

-Te juro que es importantísimo- tome sus manos entre las mias

-bien, te escucho- me sentía como político en navidad, no podía parar de sonreír- ¡habla! Me estas poniendo nerviosa

-soñé con el nombre de nuestra hija- ella me miro sin entender- te lo juro, acabo de soñar con su nombre

-okey ¿y cual es?

-primero quiero que sepas que a mi me gusto mucho la idea de nombrarla como mi mama, porque, bueno, ya sabes porque, de alguna forma es como tenerla conmigo- ella asintió- pero también entiendo lo que dices de ser original entonces mi subconsciente me dijo un nombre original y parecido al de mi mama a la vez

-Harry, puedes dejar de dar vueltas y decirme el nombre de una buena vez- aunque sonaba como si me estuviera retando podía ver la anticipación en sus ojos

-Lianna Janet Potter Granger- ella se quedo callada y sin emoción alguna en su cara- ¿muy raro? ¿muy feo? ¿no te gusta? Bueno lo podemos cambiar si no te gusta, a mi me gusto porque es parecido al de mama y le podemos decir Lily, hasta el segundo nombre se parece al de tu mama así que no habría problemas si se pone celosa ¿Qué dices? Di algo por favor me tienes…

-Harry- me dijo sonriendo- me gusta- yo también le sonreí- Lianna Janet Potter Granger, tiene originalidad, clase, _armonía_- la bese en los labios sin soltar sus manos- me encanta

-a mi también- nos dimos unos par de besos mas hasta que baje a su vientre y acaricie su panza- ¿y princesa? ¿te gusta el nombre que te puso papa? Mi pequeña Lily

Entonces, en ese preciso momento en el depositaba un beso en la panza, paso algo inesperado, algo indescriptible, un movimiento contra la palma de mi mano derecha que reposaba en el bajo vientre. Mire a Hermione quien tenía los ojos aguados y la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos

-por favor dime que eso no fue tu estomago- ella me sonrió y coloco su mano sobre la mia que seguía inmóvil en el mismo lugar

-al parecer si le gusto su nombre- fue lo que dijo y sin poder evitarlo lloro sonriendo de la felicidad, y yo la acompañe, ambos sin sueño alguno en espera de otro movimiento.

Aunque no se movió más, de alguna forma ahora nuestra hija se ha vuelto más real, esa simple patadita nos dijo "aquí estoy, ya casi llego" y me dieron ganas de responderle que aquí la esperamos con muchas ansias, a mi princesa.

Mi pequeña Lily.

* * *

**No tengo forma de pedirles perdón por mi tardanza, así que mejor ni me esfuerzo, están en todo su derecho de mandare hechizo tras hechizo, les juro que no me enojare.**

**Tengo un par de semanas de vacaciones en las cuales tengo una boda (no la mia, pero soy la dama de honor YEY) aplicar a universidades (me quiero transferir a una fuera de NYC) y un viaje a california en el cual voy a hacer un viaje por carrete desde Cali a Carolina del Norte, ¡no puedo esperar! Pero entre todo eso publicare el siguiente capitulo, así que no sufrirán tanto esta vez.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, me alegro muchísimo de todo el apoyo que me dan y les doy una grata bienvenida a los nuevos lectores**

**Volviendo al fic, les di capi largo ¿no? Con mucho material también. Espero y les haya gustado el nombre de la baby, la verdad el nombre lo tenia desde antes de escribir la historia ya una de mis mejores amigas se llama Lianna y le decimos Lily por lo que me pareció un nombre perfecto. **

**Este nuevo ano quiero empezar con el pie derecho a si que les traigo una sorpresita haber si se acuerdan de…**

***voz de telenovela* **

_**-En "Quiero un Hijo" ¿Que nos depara el 2012 para nuestros protagonistas? Sorpresas, un nuevo personaje, nuevos romances ¿o viejos romances?, peleas, risas, llantos, un nacimiento, una declaración, lemmons, celos, y un final que se acerca cada vez mas. No te pierdas los últimos capítulos de "Quiero un Hijo"**_

**Y si chicos, todo lo que nace debe morir y todo principio tiene un final, y por mas que ame esta historia y por mas que quisiera alargarla a mil capítulos no puedo, y bueno, ya va siendo hora de que nos acostumbremos a la idea de que Hermione esta a pocos meses de dar a luz y con eso llega la conclusión de toda esta historia.**

**Pero mientras tanto sigamos disfrutando de los capítulos con una gran sonrisa, o lagrimas, como sea que les llegue el sentimiento. **

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy ¡hasta la próxima chics!**** ¡Los amo! **

* * *

**Háganme feliz dejándome su comentario please :)**


End file.
